Peace - A New Concept
by Dreamer6868
Summary: A Jedi sage finds herself haunted by visions and a voice shortly after peace is declared into the galaxy. Her quest in solving the mystery brings her in the path of a powerful Sith. Forced by events and the new declared peace, the two of them have to work together. Darth Marr's path intersects the one of a tiny smuggler with an attitude and their worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

PEACE – A NEW CONCEPT

Clarisse Kaan jumped out of her bed, covered in a cold sweat. The vision she had been having for the past few weeks was more vivid than ever, and this time she could even feel fighting the black masked attackers. She took a few steps in her cabin, struggling to breathe, and went into the refresher. The cold water felt good on her face and she looked at the reflection in the small mirror. Hazel eyes looked right back at her, at the long and wavy black hair as she pulled it back and away from her face. She decided to take a shower, and after only a half an hour she stepped out of the cabin ready for whatever the day would bring.

She walked through the quiet ship, hearing her own footsteps on the floor. _I miss my crew already,_ she thought, and headed for the command bridge. HK and C2 were there, waiting for the autopilot to disengage.

"How much longer until Rishi?" she asked the droids.

"We will exit hyperspace in two hours, Master Jedi." answered her HK with his metallic, equal voice.

"All right, I will have something to eat." she said and walked away towards the small kitchen.

She knew there was no real food on board so she went straight for the ration bar and a cup of caff. After the first bite, she looked at the bar and smiled. _Theran was right, this thing does taste like cardboard,_ she thought and started to walk around. She went first into the small meeting room, and when she didn't see Zenith in his corner, another sad smile appeared on her face. _This is so weird…Everyone is gone, except my two droids. Zenith had finally gone back to Balmora and took his rightful place in the government. Now, since there is peace, he is using all his knowledge to rebuild. Nadia was doing great at the temple with the kids, but by now she is probably already on her first diplomatic mission; she deserves it, she became a strong Jedi. At least Felix is with her…Just like he was always with me in those missions. I am glad that at least the two of them are still working together; especially after I had to refuse Felix…He was so sweet! But I never intended to make him fall in love with me; I could never be anything else but a Jedi._ Clarisse threw away the wrapper left from her bar and with the caff in her hand, walked downstairs. She stopped in the doorway of the room where Theran usually was, another empty room. _Theran, at least you are now recognized as one of the most brilliant minds of our galaxy! I wonder if Holliday got some upgrades!_ and she let out a chuckle, continuing her way towards Qyzen's room. Somehow his scent was still in there and Clarisse smiled, remembering how happy he was to go and join his clan in the next hunt. _His Scorekeeper must be proud of him!_ Silently Clarisse went back upstairs and sat on one of the couches in the holoterminal room, looking around. _I can't believe how many people have been on this ship at some point- the Esh-kha, the Voss, all those diplomats…Now it's just me and the droids. Peace…Such a new concept for everyone! For thousands of years all we knew was war; the war between Republic and Empire. Since the peace declaration, six months ago, there have been celebrations everywhere. I wonder what we will do with it. How is everyone going to make the most of this peace…_ She remembered the day when the public holonet exploded with the peace declaration. Governor Saresh, the general, the two Sith, grand Master Shan and the Imperial admiral, all grouped together and publicly declaring peace. That day, those images were imprinted in everyone's memory. Nobody will ever forget that day. The beeping coming from the command bridge interrupted her thoughts and she went to join the droids right away.

"Are we there already?" she asked .

"Yes, master. "

Clarisse looked ahead just in time to see the elongated lights stopping and the blue tiny planet was sitting right in front of them.

Only minutes later she opened the hatch and before exiting the ship turned around.

"You two stay with the ship."

She checked once more the hilt of her lightsaber hanging on the belt and went down the ramp, with her long light brown hooded coat waving behind. As soon as Clarisse walked on the wooden decks, she felt the surge in the force and looked up to the sky. It was gloomy and dark, like a storm was about to start. She walked around for a while and then took a speeder at the local's recommendation. If the storm was going to be as bad as it appeared, it was safer to go to the higher ground, where the villages were. The locals were a funny looking winged species, but warm, welcoming and accommodating. She liked them right away and their simple way of living reminded her of Tython. _At least the voice I keep hearing is giving me a break! Now that I am here, where it kept telling to come, maybe will finally stop._

Just as the locals predicted, the storm broke and the strong winds pushed around big drops of rain. Clarisse took shelter in the small inn and, as soon as she entered her room, her holo start beeping.

"Master Shan!" Clarisse saluted the blue imager in front of her.

"Master Kaan, I see you already got on Rishi."

"Yes, and the storm just started as well. According to the locals, it might last until tomorrow…"

"Did you have any more visions?" the grand Master asked her.

"I did…But now I am here and I hope I will find answers."

"You are troubled…Meditate. The answers will come to you when the time is right."

"I will, Master! I am just confused…There is now peace, who are the ones I am fighting? And why? Who is behind the voice I keep hearing, that asked me to come here…"

"It might be a trap." said Master Shan after a few seconds of deep thought.

"Set by whom? Why? And most important, why me?" let Clarisse out the questions that had been torturing her mind for weeks.

"You are there, and hopefully you will find answers. The force is always gives us answers, we just have to know where to look."

"Yes, Master! I will meditate. I will contact you in a few days, or when I have something…" said Clarisse and bowed her head.

"May the force be with you!" concluded the grand Master their conversation.

"And with you!" echoed Clarisse and hit the holo, reducing it to silence.

She walked to the window and looked at the storm. It was raging. _Meditation it is!_ she thought and sat down on her knees, taking her meditative stance. Before going into a deep trance, she felt darkness near. _Sith…powerful one…I wonder if it has anything to do with all that is happening. Is this Sith here for me? It didn't show up in my vision! Must be just a coincidence!_ Her light aura start getting brighter and brighter, until she was surrounded by light and the serenity took over.

 _This is a waste of time! I could have been working on the terms of the peace treaty…Why did my parents sent me here? This backwater sorry planet is one of the worst places I have been to. There has been a storm every day; nothing ever happens here except contraband, slave traffic, and the never ending chatting of those Rishii winged people._ Xander was pacing his room, angry. He stopped to look out the window and noticed the clouds gathering again. All of the sudden he felt something in the force. _I wonder what a Jedi would do here…That is a Jedi signature, I can recognize it. It is powerful, but somehow light and warm…Hm…Maybe that is why I am here? Darn it! I hate this place._

"Thomas!" he called, and the door opened.

"Yes, My Lord!" said the man saluting him respectfully.

"We are leaving tomorrow. After breakfast, pack up and meet me at the ship. I will take another tour around here and then we are off!"

"As you wish, My Lord!" saluted Thomas again and left the room.

Left alone, Xander took a drink and sat in one of the comfortable chairs. He remembered his parents apparition from over two weeks ago. It was late at night, but he had been looking over some of the day's work he had accomplished, when suddenly a crimson cloud emerged in front of him and his parents materialized from it. It wasn't the first time his parents had visited him through the force. They both had died almost twenty years ago, in the Battle of Corellia. Xander was still holding the Jedi responsible for his parents deaths.

"Xander, you will go to Rishi as soon as you can," his father told him.

"Rishi? I have never heard of this place…Why?"

"Your destiny is there. You have to go there! You will have to make a decision in only a few seconds, but that decision will completely change your life and the whole galaxy," his mother explained to him.

"What decision? How can my one decision taken in a place I have never heard of change the galaxy?" insisted Xander, wanting more details.

"It is your destiny, Xander! Go and may the force serve you well!" said his father, and then both of his parents disappeared as fast as they'd appeared.

 _I have been here for five days…There is nothing!_ Xander took another sip from his drink just as the storm started. _Big surprise! Another storm!_ he thought and got up from the chair taking a wide stance and crossing his arms over the wide chest. Bright red eyes glowed in the darkness that was covering everything. Without any warning a wave of calming, warm and peaceful force covered him. _This is strange…The Jedi is strong with the force and it seems is a healer; a darn good one! I never knew that it feels like this…_ That night Xander went to sleep with his mind made up to leave this place the next day, but also feeling relaxed.

The next morning, right after breakfast, Xander got ready for his last day on the planet that he promised himself he would never visit again. He was still not sure what to expect, so he opted for his black leather suit. The double bladed saber hilt was already on his belt when he took the long, black hooded cape and threw it over his shoulders. Right before exiting the door, he looked back one more time. _I have never been this glad to leave a place!_ And the door closed behind him. The speeder was waiting for him, and he didn't have to check to know that a bag with emergency supplies was on the back. Thomas knew to always make sure it was there. Xander started the speeder, and in only seconds disappeared on one of the trails leading up to the mountains.

The sun was bright and there were no clouds in the blue sky. Any sign of the storm that had raged all night was now gone. Clarisse got dressed and right away, she missed her new white clothes that she had been wearing for the past few months. Her old brown robes were a better choice for the time being. _I don't know what to expect here…I might have to fight those masked men, white clothes would attract too much attention and that is the last thing I want!_ she tried to convince herself. Minutes later she was out the door and on the speeder going the opposite direction the last speeder went.

The lush vegetation was comforting, but at the same time, it created numerous hiding spots, perfect scenarios for an ambush, so she tuned in to the force to prevent surprises. Unlike the previous night, she could not feel the dark presence of the Sith she knew was there, so she thought again itmust have been just a coincidence and whomever it was gone already. Clarisse stopped the speeder on a ledge to admire the view; it was breath taking and she relaxed for a few minutes. The mountains were majestic, covered in all that lush green. The sound of water attracted her attention and looked at her right, the direction of the sound. The waterfall brought a smile on her face. For some reason she always had been attracted by water, and she remembered the jokes from her teenage years at the temple, the other padawans told her that she must have been born on Manaan. Too bad she never found out where she was born; she never met her parents. The oldest memory she had was at the Jedi temple on Tython, playing with other kids.

" _You are almost there! Come to me! I have been waiting…"_ she was interrupted by the same voice that had been torturing her for weeks.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked out loud, looking around her.

" _You will find out at the right time. Come to me and together we will be invincible!"_

For the first time, Clarisse thought to provoke the voice and try to get more information that way.

"I will not move an inch until you tell me who you are and what you want from me!"

Silence filled the air and she could hear the birds singing in the late morning.

"Fine!" she said again and this time she sat down in the tall grass, continuing to admire the view.

Clarisse waited for almost a half an hour, but the voice seemed to have given up and she laid down in the grass, under the hot sun.

" _I am Revan."_ she heard the voice again.

'And I am the Queen of the Universe!" answered Clarisse laughing. "Revan died over three hundred years ago!"

" _I did not. The Emperor has imprisoned me…I need you to help me kill him!"_

Clarisse sat up and shook her head.

"The emperor was killed years ago as well…You are a fraud!" she added and got up on her feet, ready to jump on the speeder and go back to the village.

" _The Emperor's physical form has been slain, yes, but he is not dead! He is planning and awaiting…You and I can kill him for good! Come to me…Follow the path you have been destined to walk on!"_

This time Clarisse did get on her speeder and continued her way. she was now intrigued. She wanted to see with her own eyes the man that was calling himself Revan. He was strong with the force, she could not deny that, but that was all she believed. After another few minutes of riding, she saw a group of men on the right side, and she continued to ride, her senses alert. Somehow, those men reminded her of the ones in her vision. All of the sudden, her speeder exploded and she was catapulted in the air, tumbling in the grass a few meters away. Quickly, she got to her feet, shielding herself, and her white and silver lightsaber hummed to life. From behind rocks and bushes, Clarisse saw the masked men surrounding her. Some had pointed rifles at her and she saw others igniting lightsabers. _Hmm…Force users. They are not Sith. I can sense some darkness in them, but not the same thing…"_ she thought and for a couple of seconds, she let the force run through her to heal the scrapes and cuts from the explosion.

"Surrender and we will not harm you! We have orders to take you in alive!" spoke one of them that seemed to be the leader.

"You can try!" Clarisse answered and took her fighting stance, ready for whatever they were planning.

The very next second plasma bolts start flying through the air and some of the men advanced, trying to get close to her. She start casting an earthquake and that seemed to keep them at a distance for a while, but she knew that she can't do that forever. She needed a plan, and fast. Clarisse refreshed her shield and tried next to concentrate her casts on one person at the time, hoping to take them out individually, but soon she realized that her offensive attacks were not as strong. _Darn it! I miss my crew… I should have taken HK with me…_ Clarisse was determined tokept her attackers at a distance, and as soon as any of them tried to get close to her, he would get blasted with rocks, but even that strategy wasn't going to last for too long. After a few more minutes, she started to lose hope that she would defeat her attackers, so she concentrated on keeping herself safe and untouchable, hoping to catch a moment to call for help. The moment presented soon, and she pulled out her holo, but noticed right away that it had been destroyed in the speeder explosion. She swore between her teeth, threw away the useless holo and got back to fighting with all she had. Suddenly she felt another ripple in the force and recognized the Sith signature from the previous night. _There it comes…So this is what is been all along. The Empire sent a Sith after me!_ Clarisse concentrated all her efforts once again in keeping herself safe, and shortly she saw him. The Sith was riding a speeder in her direction, but he stopped a few meters behind her attackers. _He isn't going to be that much of a coward to just sit there and watch…Is he?_ Her thought was interrupted by him getting off the speeder. Clarisse could have sworn that for a second she saw his blue eyes looking at her, but the very next second bright crimson eyes glowed from under the black hood.

 _This is a child! How can a child be so powerful? No…She is not…She is a grown woman…Well, in a way, she is really small! It is her that I felt last night…The healer. Is this why I am here? Is this that moment when I have to take the decision that will change the galaxy?_ Xander looked at the Jedi again, then at the attackers and made his decision instantly. With a surprising ease for someone his size, he somersaulted through the air and landed right beside Clarisse.

"Looks like you would need a hand here!" he said deflecting the plasma bolts with his bright red double bladed saber.

"You mean you are not here to kill me?" asked Clarisse, surprised. She looked up at him and noticed right away his lips curling in a superior smile.

"If I wanted you dead I would have killed you already!"

"You underestimate me, Sith!" answered Clarisse right away.

"I see…You are a healer!"

"You are a genius!"

This time Xander laughed and for a short split second lost his concentration. A plasma charge grazed his arm bringing him back to the reality of the situation. Clarisse shielded him right away and quickly healed his superficial wound. He looked at her and then at his already healed scratch and lift a brow in sign of surprise and admiration.

"I sensed you last night, I knew you are powerful, but I have never seen anything like this…Who are you? Why are those guys after you?"

"My name is Clarisse Kaan and I am a Jedi Master. But you won't believe me if I tell you why they are after me…" she hesitated.

"Try me!" his short and demanding tone let her know that he was used to give orders and she looked at him again.

"They have orders to take me in alive…To Revan…"

Her answer made him smile, but this time he deflected the plasma bolt that was headed to his shoulder.

"In case you didn't know, Revan is been dead for over three hundred years!"

"Not dead enough! He is been communicating with me through the force…Lured me here, in this trap."

Xander did not say another word for the next few seconds, but he did try to read her and there was no deception, she was telling him the truth.

"All right…Let's say I believe you…Why does he want you alive?" he insisted.

"Not sure… Something about defeating the Emperor…"

"I see… In that case I am going to take these guys out. Can you keep me alive?" he asked her again.

"Can you take them all out?" was Clarisse's turn to ask him.

"Who is underestimating who now?" he answered her with a question.

She nodded and shielded him, just in time to deflect one of the purple sabers that was thrown at Xander's head.

"Now it's personal!" he growled angrily and jumped through the air, slashing the attackers.

In only couple of minutes, all except the leader was dead, littering the green grass and the tiny delicate pink flowers. Xander got the last of them in a force choke and Clarisse saw his left hand clawing the air.

"Why are you after her?" he started his interrogation, wanting more answers to what just had happened.

"We have orders to take her in alive…" he hardly answered.

"Where?"

"To our Lord Revan! Even if you kill us, more will come! She is needed!" spoke the man.

"Needed for what?"

This time the man refused to answer and Xander lift him up in the air, tightening his force grip around his neck.

"What does he need her for?" he insisted and this time, he crushed his prisoner to the ground with one short move.

"She needs to be sacrificed in order to resurrect the Emperor! It is the only way that Revan can defeat him!"

With an incredible force and speed, Xander backhanded the weakened man, breaking his neck in an instant. His corpse joined the others in the grass.

"You killed him!" Clarisse yelled at him as she checked his pulse; there wasn't any.

"I am sorry…Did you wanted to have dinner with him?" he asked her with sarcasm.

"He told you what you wanted…You didn't need to kill him…" she still objected.

Xander came close to her and stopped only inches away from Clarisse. She was barely up to his chest, and she tilted her head back to look at him. Bright red eyes were staring down at her.

"Did you hear what he said?" he asked her.

"Yes, but…"

"We have to get you to safety!" he decided, and grabbed her arm with his left hand.

Clarisse freed herself from him and took a step back.

"Why are you helping me? What is your real motive? What do you want? And where do I know you from? I know I have seen you before somewhere…" she let out the avalanche of questions that had just appeared in her mind.

Xander stopped again and for the second time came in front of her, dominating her with his imposing stature.

"My name Xander Hellix and I am a member of the Dark Council. It happens that I like my life as is. If all this is true and Revan wants to sacrifice you, so the Emperor can be resurrected and then killed, my life will change. Revan is a fool if he thinks he can defeat him. The Emperor will devour all life in the galaxy…"

"That is impossible!" interrupted him Clarisse quickly.

"Do not underestimate the Emperor! He is capable of that! I can assure you! Until we find out more about all this and figure out what to do, we need to keep you safe, or at least stall Revan and his plan. Come!" he added, and again he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards his speeder.

"I will only need a ride to the spaceport. My droids are waiting for me with my ship."

"Clara…"

"It is Clarisse!" she interrupted him quickly.

"Clara suits you better." Insisted Xander, and a superior smile appeared again on his face.

"Why do you think you can change my name to whatever you might think suits me? You don't know anything about me!"

For a short couple of seconds she lost her control and let herself be angry with him.

"Is that anger that I sense?" he asked right away, lifting her face towards him and looking into the hazel eyes that now had a shade of green on the edges.

Instantly, they both felt the electricity running through them at the same time.

"Did you just use lighting on me?" she questioned him.

"No. I felt that too…"

"Must be some static in the air…" said Clarisse, pulling away from him and avoiding his red, scorching eyes.

Xander continued to stare at her a few more seconds and then he finally spoke:

"You are different from any Jedi I have ever met…You actually have some life in you!"

Clarisse ignored his words and asked him directly:

"Could you give me a ride to the spaceport? My ship and the droids are waiting for me…"

He looked at her with the same superiority from earlier and leaned against his speeder crossing his arms over his chest.

"And where would you go once you get on your ship?"

"Tython. The Jedi councill needs to know all of this!" she answered without any hesitation.

His laugh surprised her and this time she looked at him squinting her eyes.

"Typical Jedi…No imagination! You do realize that the first place they would look for you is Tython, Coruscant or the fleet, right?"

"They can come after me! I will be safe in any of those places…" she tried to convince him.

"No, you would not! Besides, Revan would get into your mind just as easily there. I will take you to safety!" he concluded and jumped on his speeder inviting her to follow his example.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" she said again without moving.

"And why is that?" he insisted this time turning around to face her.

"I don't trust you!"

Clarisse's answer came out cold, calculated and way too fast to fool Xander. He got off the speeder again and came close to her, lifting her face up for the second time in only a few minutes.

"I thought Jedi don't lie! You really are an exception!"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" She tried to buy some time and hoped she would come up with something.

"Yes you do! You are a lousy liar though, don't even bother! Now, why exactly you don't want to come with me?"

She kept quiet. As much as she was trying to find an answer, she could not come up with any solid reason, except that she had a bad feeling about everything was happening; she already knew he would dismiss that reason.

"Clara…" he insisted.

"I have told you, it's Clarisse!"

"I have just saved your life here; I think I deserve a break! And while we are at it, maybe an honest answer to my question."

Clarisse took a deep breath in and then spoke letting her head down.

"I need to call the council, and like I said, I do not trust you…I have a bad feeling about all this. I am pretty sure that sooner or later Revan will find me. What if he is right and it is my destiny?"

"Then we will deal with it when it happens! Until then, I think we should do everything to at least slow him down. Trust me, I can keep you safe from all this!"

"Trust you?" she asked again looking into his eyes this time. "You are a Sith; lying, deceiving backstabbing is what you do, your second nature!"

"Is that what they teach you at that Jedi School of yours?" he asked her somehow amused but at the same time hurt.

"Tell me that it is not the truth!" she provoked him.

Xander had already lost count on how many times she intrigued him in the very short time since they met. But one again he took a quick decision and lowered his hood. The same exact second his eyes turned from scorching red to a serene light blue, and right away he noticed her reaction.

"You are right, most Sith are like that; but not me. You can trust me."

Clarisse was speechless. She thought she saw those same eyes earlier, before he joined her in the fight, but now, seeing them again, she knew it wasn't just an illusion. It was something in his eyes that made her trust him.

"How did you do that? What is going on? Who are you really?" she started to ask him as soon as she found her voice again.

"I will tell you everything! We will probably be stuck together for a while, so we will have time! Now, let's go before more of those Revanites or whatever they call themselves show up."

This time she followed him on the speeder and after he pulled back up his black hood and his eyes turned to the usual bright red started the speeder and turned one more time to her.

"Hold on tight! I drive fast!" he added seeing the question in her eyes.

He started before she had a chance to ask anything or make any comment. Clarisse almost fell off the speeder when he started it and, without any hesitation, she wrapped her arm around his waist. He felt again the lighting running through him, while she felt his hard and massive body tense. But they both felt something else, at the exact same time; a ripple in the force.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarisse has always got into trouble for driving too fast, but now she was getting dizzy from the speed. Xander was driving the black, slick speeder. Soon she gave up even trying to look ahead and she just let her head rest on his back and closed her eyes. Right away she felt his tremor but chose to ignore it and assume that was most probably some bump in the road. The prospect of his protection brought so many questions in her mind that she soon was overwhelmed. The questions were popping so fast, and so many, that she felt her heart beating faster, and her blood was starting to boil. She took a deep breath, trying to control everything but it was too much. _This is insane! I have to calm down. He promised he will answer all my questions…Will he? He is Sith, I can't trust him. But then why do I feel like I can trust him? He is so different from anyone I have met…I have met too many Sith before not to know the difference. And what was that lighting I felt? He did too…He is extremely powerful…I hope I never have to fight him! I have to get myself under control here. It is so hot…_

Xander was driving fast, but he felt couple of times that he wanted to pull over and stop. Clarisse's body leaning against his back was distracting, and the second he felt her head resting on his shoulder blade, he felt his own blood was like boiling lava traveling through his body. _What kind of Jedi is she? How someone like her even made it to be a Master? She is definitely not the spineless brainwashed Jedi that I have gotten used with. How can someone so tiny have all this power? I can feel her right now…She is struggling with her own feelings…_ he thought and a smile appeared on his face while his eyes glowed brighter. They had been driving for a while when he started to feel her calming waves.

"Hey, easy back there with all those force waves! This is not the right time to turn me in a wimp!" he said loud enough for Clarisse to hear him.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that would affect you!" she answered him and stopped her calming exercise.

"They didn't teach you that the use of force affects everything and everyone around you?" he asked her, just to try and see if he could get her angry again.

She didn't answer, but Xander smiled, satisfied with his little success. _So she does feel anger…It wasn't just an illusion earlier. Hm…This is going to be interesting!_ he thought and accelerated. Minutes later the spaceport was in direct view.

As soon as he stopped, Clarisse got off the speeder and looked at him.

"You really beat all the records! I didn't think you can make it here from where we were in such a short time…"she said with admiration in her voice.

"I already told you once not to underestimate me." came his short answer and he picked up the supply bag from the back of the speeder. The second he threw on his back and pushed the button of the controller that took the speeder inside the cargo compartment of his ship. The hatch opened and a man appeared.

"My lord..." he saluted respectfully but his words got interrupted by shots fired towards them.

Clarisse shielded Xander the same instant while he grabbed her with one arm and turned his back to the direction of the shots, protecting her with his own body. His double bladed saber hummed in his other hand and he started to shout out orders.

"V1, start the engines. Clara, go inside. Thomas, you are with me!"

"No." he heard Clarisse right away. "I am not going to let you fight unprotected." she added and next second she cast a shield around Thomas and one around herself as well.

"Thomas and I have got this, please go!"

"No."

Her stubbornness was something else he had to deal with, but the plasma bolts were flying all around them, and he had no time for it now.

"Thomas, none of them can be left alive." he said before jumped in the battle without any other word.

Thomas's sabers came alive that very same second and both started to attack. Clarisse looked around and saw her ship only steps away. It was the fourth ship on the left from Xander's and for a few seconds, she thought about going to her own ship. A bolt grazed Thomas's leg and she rushed to heal him, then refresh the shields on all three of them. Next, Xander was hurt and she abandoned the temptation to go to her own ship and stayed to help them. Everything was happening so fast, she was finding it hard to believe that two men could take down over twenty of their attackers in only a few short minutes. When the last one of them was dead, they both rushed back to the ship and Xander grabbed her arm again pushing her towards the ramp.

"Let's go! V1, take off! Now!" he said while they were still on the ramp. His words had barely faded when the ship took off in the air. As soon as they were all inside, Thomas pushed a button and the hatch closed with a hiss.

"Call your droids, tell them to take off! Quick!"

Clarisse nodded and rushed to the holoterminal, dialing her ship frequency.

"Where should I send them?" she asked loud enough for Xander to hear her from the command bridge where he was taking over from V1.

"Wherever you would have gone if you were with them." came his answer and she felt the ship inclining on one side.

"Master Jedi. It is so…" C2 started to talk as soon as the connection was made.

"Take off! Now!" she almost yelled at the droid.

"But master, you are not here…We heard fighting in the hangar…"

"HK, take off now and go to the fleet. Wait there for my instructions!" demanded Clarisse to the other droid. She knew that HK would just execute the order, unlike the chatty C2.

"Yes, Master!" came HK's answer.

"Hurry!" she added and closed the call, going to find Xander on the bridge.

"Looks like we made a clean escape," came his remark.

"Are you sure?" insisted Clarisse looking out the windows.

"No one is shooting at us, so I am assuming so."

Soon they were out of Rishi's atmosphere and after Xander set the course, he got up and exited the command bridge. He found Clarisse just finishing the healing of one of Thomas's wounds that she had missed earlier.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." said Thomas grateful.

'No, thank you! Those guys were after me." she answered and tilted her head.

"My Lord, would you like some refreshments?" came Thomas's next question, noticing Xander.

"Yes. Lunch would be in order." He said shortly and Thomas bowed and left quickly.

"Are you all right?" asked Clarisse turning around and facing him.

"I think so. You?"

"I am fine. Where are we going now?" she asked him directly.

"I cannot tell you. If you know, Revan will too. But you will need some clothes…"

"I am fine; I will just have to clean…"

"You can be easily detected in your Jedi robes. You need to lose them." he insisted.

"You can be just as easily detected too!"

"They are not looking for me! Your best cover would probably be some Sith clothes…" he answered.

"I will not wear…"

"You are under my protection now and you will do what I say!" Xander confronted her with bright red eyes glowing in her direction.

"You cannot tell me what to do! I am not…Darn it, you are wounded!" she said and rushed to him.

Xander looked down his arm and noticed that he was still bleeding.

"It is just a scratch, you have already healed…"

"Sit down!" she ordered him and he did without any other word, pulling off the gloves. Next he took off his bracers and lifted his sleeve. It was indeed just a scratch, but Clarisse healed it with the same care as if it was a fatal wound.

"You are really good at this!" he said and Clarisse noticed the admiration in his tone.

"This is what I do." she said curtly and moved away from him, sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

"We should call the Councils and let them know what is going on." said Xander after a few moments of silence, and she nodded in agreement.

Minutes later they were both in front of the holoterminal.

"So it was a trap!" concluded Master Shan.

"Yes, Grand Master! Revan lured me to Rishi." admitted Clarisse.

"I have never heard of such ritual, but again, that would be your area of expertise, Darth Hellix." said one of the Dark Council members.

"I will do some research. I did hear about something similar, but very little information was found on the matter. However, I hope you all understand the gravity of the situation. If Revan resurrects the Emperor the whole galaxy will be gone. He will devour every living being. We need to make sure it doesn't happen. Gather what information you can about those Revanites, they must have some center of operations. An army cannot really be hidden, especially if there are force users within." spoke Xander calmly walking around with his hands crossed behind him.

"Will you bring Master Clarisse to Tython?" asked Master Kyno after a short second of silence.

"No, I will not. Revan will look for her in the places like Tython, Coruscant, the Republic fleet; she will not be safe there. I will take her to a safe location, but for obvious reasons that will remain secret." answered Xander.

"You might be right, Darth Hellix, but I think we can protect her here!" insisted Master Kyno.

"With all due respect, you will not. Revan is using a link to get in her mind. That is a dark side technique. I am sure that you could defend her against his attackers, but not against Revan himself."

"And you can?"

"His ability to get in someone's mind is limited by distance. If she is far enough away, he won't be able to do it. Also, if she doesn't know where she is going, even if he could reach her mind, he would not have any clue where exactly she is." explained Xander again and this time Clarisse sensed that he was getting annoyed with Master Kyno.

"Is there any way we can contact you?" asked Grand Master Shan.

"Unfortunately, no; but we can contact you through a secure terminal. That will have to be the only way we communicate ." came Xander's answer right away.

"I see…"

"We will try to gather as much information as we can, Darth Hellix. Contact us when you have any news on the situation," spoke next another member of the Dark Council.

"I will do so! Master, Clarisse will contact you if anything changes or if we get more details." added Xander, turning to the Jedi Council.

Clarisse felt that Grand Master Shan was uneasy about the situation, and as soon as they ended the holocall with the two councils she turned to Xander.

"May I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" he asked her right away turning to her.

"I need to call Master Shan on her personal holo. I felt that she wanted to talk to me in private…"

"Go ahead," he said and retreat to a corner of the couch, giving her some privacy.

Clarisse thanked him and she dialed her master's frequency.

"I felt you wanted to talk to me, Master," said Clarisse as soon as the blue image appeared.

"Yes, and I thank you for calling. I know this must be hard on you, but it is for the greater good…"

"I know, Master. I will be fine. Darth Xellix saved my life earlier today…"

"If he is still there I would like to talk to him as well…"

Clarisse looked over to Xander and he approached.

"Grand Master Shan…" he saluted.

"Darth Helix, I thank you for offering your protection to Master Kaan. I am not sure if you know, but Clarisse used to be my apprentice. She means a lot to me…Please take good care of her!"

"I will. She will be safe, I promise that!" said Xander.

"Thank you. Clarisse, please call me if anything..."

"I will Master. May the force be with you!"

"And with you." Master Shan said.

After lunch they both went in different directions and cleaned themselves up. While Xander had spare clothes to change, Clarisse didn't and she had to accept that was not much she could do. She walked back in the holoterminal room and took her meditative stance in a corner. Only minutes later, when Xander came back into the room the light almost blinded him and he quickly enveloped himself in darkness to push back the bright aura that had taken over the room. She felt his presence, his darkness and stopped the meditation the very next second. She was about to get up when she felt a sharp pain; her head was splitting and the voice of Revan resonated inside.

" _You can run, but I will find you! You are the one that will help me."_

"Leave me alone! You want to do a horrible thing…I will not help you! You will not sacrifice me to destroy the galaxy!" she said and Xander looked at her curiously, but understood right away what was going on.

" _You are the only one that can help me! You will be mine! The pain you are feeling is to punish you for running away and killing my men."_

"No, I will not! Find someone else!" Clarisse almost cried in pain.

" _You have the power I need, the blood I need and just for my personal revenge, the connections I need. Accept your destiny!"_

"You are not my destiny!"

"Fight him out of your mind!" she heard Xander right by her side and noticed he was holding her shoulders.

Clarisse wanted to open her eyes, but the pain and the fear that Revan would see him through her eyes stopped her. She waited a few more seconds, but the voice was silent again and the pain was almost gone. She finally opened her eyes. Xander was still there, close to her, on the floor, holding her and looking at her with clear, light blue eyes.

"You have to tell me how you do this…How you change like this…" she asked him noticing that even the darkness that usually surrounded him was gone.

He smiled and helped her get up on her feet.

"Maybe I will one day…Right now we don't have time for it."

"Why not?" she asked, surprised.

"We are at our first stop." he announced, walking away from her.

"Where are we?"

"I thought you understood that I cannot tell you. You have to stop asking me those questions."

Clarisse let out a sight and looked down, defeated.

"You are right…I apologize."

Xander looked at her with surprise. For the first time, she admitted she was wrong and apologized for it. _Maybe whatever Revan told her knocked some sense into her,_ he thought and threw the long black hooded cape on his shoulders.

"Before we go…" Xander stopped her and dominated her again with his massive body. "We are here for two reasons. First is to get you some clothes, and please don't start arguing with me in the shops; you will get what I tell you. Second is to detect and lose any tail we might have on us. Are we clear so far?"

"Yes…" she whispered surprised of her own voice. She wanted to tell him that she was not going to do it, that she will not buy what he wanted her to, that she could take care of herself, but instead she just agreed with him.

"Good! Your first smart decision today," he added and turned around, heading to the ship's exit.

 _Damn you! One day I will make you eat your words!_ she thought and then followed him to the speeder that was waiting for them, this time a black Desler.

Packages started to pile up on the back of the speeder, and after about four hours Xander decided that was time to go back to the ship and off to their final destination. He didn't know that Clarisse recognized almost right away the Nar Shadaa shops, streets and crazy traffic. She was about to tell him that she knew where they were when they were just getting into the speeder after the last stop. Suddenly a dart hit Xander's shoulder, grazing him. The same second they both knew that they had been followed and while Clarisse shielded both of them; Xander ignited his double bladed red saber. The dart hit the speeder and fell on the ground at their feet. Xander picked it up and noticed that was a tranquilizer, but fortunately the shooter missed him.

"Get in the speeder and go to the ship!" he said turning to Clarisse with bright red eyes.

"You know I won't leave you here!" she said and refreshed the shields on both of them while more attackers came into view.

"Darn it! Do you ever do what you are told?" he asked her frustrated.

"Sometimes…" came her sarcastic answer but with an undertone that made Xander look at her again surprised.

He quickly hit a button on his right bracer and Thomas answered the same second.

"My Lord."

"Get ready to take off…We just have been attacked. We might be coming in hot!"

"I will wait for you, my Lord! The cargo compartment will be opened so you can ride straight in." he added and Xander hit the button again ending the conversation.

Their attackers this time were not as numerous, but they were tougher and Clarisse could hardly keep up with the wounds that Xander suffered from the four men. He jumped through the air and with a twist of his wrists, turned his double bladed saber into two lightsabers. She thought to help and lifted one of their attackers in the air, controlling him. The poor guy was just dangling powerless, while Xander was still fighting the remaining three. When the first one went down, Clarisse took a deep breath and tried to help more, or at least weaken one of the two, and she started to throw debris at him. Xander understood her plan and they both concentrated their efforts on one at the time. In only couple of minutes the only one left alive was the one still dangling in the air. They took a few seconds and after Clarisse made sure Xander was all right and had no major injuries, he walked towards the last one holding his sabers ready for attack. Xander manage to hit him once before he dropped to the ground. The attacker promptly disappeared and Xander let out a swear through his teeth.

"Just what we needed; a stealther."

He reappeared behind him and with a quick and agile move stuck a vibroblade between Xander's shoulder blades. Ignoring the pain Xander grabbed him in a force choke and held him in the air again.

"You scum! Who do you work for?"

"You don't need to know! You will be dead in a few minutes," the man answered with a satisfied smile on his face.

"But you will die before me!" said Xander, withdrawing the force choke. The attacker hit the ground again and Xander hit him with that backhand that Clarisse saw earlier that day. His death was instant.

"Xander!" she yelled rushing to his side. "Hold on! Get into the speeder" she added seeing him fading and knowing that she could have not carried him, or healed him there.

"Pull the blade out!" he told her while walking to the speeder and sitting down.

"No…You will lose too much blood!" Clarisse refused.

"Darn it, Clara! Pull it out, it is poisoned…" were his last words before losing consciousness.

She finally understood what he was saying and, with one quick move, she pulled it out. His groan was deep, even in unconsciousness and she could only imagine the pain he must be in. But there was no time to waste and she knew she could not stick around there and try to heal him, so she started the speeder and drove as fast as she could back to the spaceport. Thomas was waiting for them, and signaled her to pull into the cargo hold. Right away, V1 showed up and Clarisse ordered them about quickly:

"Take him in! He has been poisoned…I had no time to heal him there, but I will as soon as we are in."

"Have you been followed?" asked her Thomas looking at V1 carrying Xander on the ship.

"I don't think so…" she said, following V1 and Thomas as the hatch closed behind them.

"Put him on the couch! Slowly!" she added knowing he was in pain.

"V1, take us out of here!" said Thomas next and started to walk with the droid towards the command bridge.

"Thomas, I need some help here!" asked Clarisse quickly. "Help me take his shirt off!" she added and Thomas turned around, coming to her side.

For a second, Clarisse forgot to breathe. Xander was on the couch, unconscious, bare chested in front of her. She had never seen anyone as massive, strong and powerful as he was. Her hesitation to touch him was soon forgotten, when she noticed how much blood he had already lost, and kneeling down beside the couch, she placed her hands on his chest. The electrical shock travelled all throughout her body before she found her breath and her thoughts again. Even Xander must have felt it since for a split second he opened his blue eyes and looked at her. Right away, he closed them and fell back into the sweet abyss. Clarisse could not feel his heart beats any longer, and she panicked. Quickly she checked for a pulse, but there wasn't any.

"Darn it! Don't you dare die on me! Xander!" she said out loud and Thomas rushed back into the room.

"Is he…" he started to ask, but didn't finish the sentence. Xander was unusually pale and there was no movement.

"Yes…I think so…" whispered Clarisse still trying to find some sign of life in him.

"No…My Lord!" rushed Thomas to him and kneeled beside Clarisse.

In only a couple of seconds Clarisse decided to at least try everything she could, at any price.

"Thomas…I am going to try and bring him back…It will get really bright in here, so either shield your eyes, or leave the room…"

"Bring him back? Can you do that?" he asked with his eyes wide opened from surprise.

"I have not succeeded before, but I have to try… it is the only hope…" she added and Thomas got up on his feet, moving to the command bridge. Before exiting the room, he stopped for a second to look back.

"May the force be with you, Master Jedi!" he said and exited.

"I can only hope, Thomas…I can only hope…" she whispered and then took a deep breath in.

Her aura got brighter and brighter, until the light flooded the whole room. Thomas and V1 could see it from the command bridge. She let herself fall in the deepest trance she could, and concentrated all her power on Xander. She felt the poison in his body and eliminated it slowly, trying not to interfere with his vital functions that were for the time being all shut down. Once she purged the poison she moved on healing his wounds, so there won't be even more blood loss. When his wounds were all healed and she could barely see any scars, she concentrated on the hard part; getting him back to life. The force was strong with Clarisse and she knew how to use it, but she never had enough to bring someone back. She was afraid that this time would be the same, and she felt pure, breathtaking fear. Suddenly she realized that she was blaming herself for his death, she felt guilty. Next, she remembered the way she felt in his presence, when they touched each other, and she felt for the first time in her life desire. The memory of his light blue eyes made her involuntarily smile and that brought her the inner peace she needed to reach her most serene state. Altogether, all her feelings give her the extra power she needed. She felt it, and harnessed it, channeling it towards him.

"How long is it been?" asked Thomas looking at V1.

"Fifty two minutes and forty five seconds." came the droid's answer, exact to a fault.

Only couple of minutes after Clarisse didn't feel any life in Xander's body, she felt his first heartbeat. The joy almost overwhelmed her, but she knew she couldn't get distracted. She knew she had to keep channeling the force to get him safe back to the world of the living. Slowly, he started to come back, the blood started to flow again, the next heartbeats send the blood to his brain and next he took a breath. He was still in danger, the razor sharp edge between life and death was there, but Clarisse kept the force flowing through both their bodies. She knew going into the trance, that she would pay later for what she was doing, but she didn't care. Saving him was more important than anything, even more than her own life. The way she was using the force, the incredible effort was starting to take a toll on her, but she could not stop. When he moved his hand and grabbed onto her wrist, she knew that he was safe, but the force flow had to decrease gradually, or it could kill them both. Slowly she toned down the channeling and while Xander was becoming stronger and more alive, she was getting weaker. After an hour, he opened his eyes and saw her there, beside him, kneeling besidethe couch, felt her small hands on his chest and remembered what had happened. She had her eyes closed and the serenity on her face made him smile and looked at her more carefully. He could feel the flow of force between them, and noticed her aura fading.

"Clara…" he whispered.

Clarisse opened her eyes surprised to see him looking at her. His light blue eyes were staring at her; the smile on his face was her thanks.

"You are back…" she whispered happy and then collapsed, unconscious on the floor.

"Clara!" he almost yelled and Thomas rushed into the room.

"My Lord! You are alive! "he said happy and surprised at the same time running towards him.

Xander was already lifting Clarisse in his arms placing her carefully on the other couch, where there were no blood stains.

"I am fine; but she is not…" he whispered trying to bring her back into her senses. "Clara…Say something! Clara…"

"I can't believe that she brought you back to life…"

"What?" asked Xander looking at Thomas.

"My Lord…You were dead…She brought you back…I have never seen anything like this!"

Xander didn't say anything, but all of the sudden he remembered everything. He even remembered the shock he felt in his body when she placed her hands on his chest, the strong light and the darkness that followed. He thought he was dreaming, but when he saw his parents in front of him, he tried to talk to them. He remembered seeing them shaking their heads and even if he was trying to get closer to them they were getting farther and farther from him. Then he felt that warmth taking over him, the peace, the feel good sensation, everything; it was her, bringing him back to life. He looked at her; she was pale and he listened right away to her heart to make sure she was still alive. The slow heartbeats assured him she was alive, but even her breath was slow and barely noticeable.

"Clara…Thomas, did she said anything before she went in her trance?"

"Only that she has to try…" said Thomas looking at her as well.

"So she has never done it before?" asked Xander again.

"She had, but unsuccessfully." explained him Thomas.

Xander looked at her again and all of the sudden he got an idea. He rushed to the holoterminal and only seconds later the blue image of Grand Master Shan appeared.

"Darth Hellix…" she said surprised looking at the half naked man, with crazy bright red eyes.

"Master Shan, something bad has happened, and I need your help!" he said quickly.

"Clarisse…" she whispered and her right hand went over her heart.

"She is alive, but…I don't know what to do, maybe you do." He started and in only a few words he explained her everything that had happened.

Grand Master Shan listened very carefully at every single word and then she spoke.

"Clarisse is very powerful, her connection with the force is stronger than anyone else's, and she had tried in the past to bring people back from the dead…She never succeeded, she always said she felt like there wasn't enough force."

"She did now! I am standing right here! Is she going to be all right?" insisted Xander.

"What she did is beyond any of our understanding…It took a great deal and her body is weakened."

"Yes, it is; her heartbeats are unusually slow and she is hardly breathing" confirmed Xander, getting very impatient with the Grand Master.

"She is recovering right now. She will be like that for a while, but she will eventually come out of it…"

"Eventually?" interrupted Xander, at the limit of his patience. "What that supposed to mean? "

"Cold be from minutes to hours…Depends how fast she is recovering…"

"Can I do anything? Can I help her?"

"No. Nobody can. She will come through by herself."

"Are you sure?"

It was one of the rare occasions when Master Shan smiled and she looked at Xander trying to see beyond what he was letting her see.

"I appreciate your concern for Clarisse, but I am sure. She will come out of it all on her own. Just keep her still and as comfortable as you can." she finally said and after they saluted each other again, Xander ended the conversation. The beeping from the command bridge attracted Xander's attention right away.

"V1?"

"We have just exited hyperspace, my Lord. We are nearing Taris," came the droid's answer.

"Good. Thomas, go and check, make sure we have not been followed."

Without a word, Thomas went to the command bridge while Xander went and kneeled beside Clarisse.

"Clara…Come back! You didn't save me so you can leave me…Come back to me!" he whispered taking her hand and pressing it lightly against his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander cleaned up and changed his clothes again smiling. _She keeps me busy! I have not been forced to change clothes this many times in a day in a very long time…I need to restock,_ he thought and went back in the holoterminal room. Everything was back to normal, the blood stained cushions from the one couch were replaced already and the neat, austere order was back. He went and sat beside Clarisse and looked at her, pushing away a rebel strand of hair.

"Clara…" he whispered, and then he let his thoughts assault him all directions. _What is it that is so different about her? Is it the touch of darkness in her, the fact that she hides it so well? But at the same time, she is the definition of a light side force user…She is so good, and kind, and beautiful…Others are beautiful too, why her? Why is she making me feel this way? I want to fight her and defeat her, but at the same time I want to kill anyone that would even think of hurting her. It makes no sense…Hmm…I wonder if we would have to fight against each other how would that end? She can definitely hold her own in a fight, but she couldn't hurt me! I could do a lot of damage, but she would shield and stop it, or heal faster than I could inflict it…Interesting! Why do I think of fighting her? Is that what I want? She is bringing up that side in me…The side that wants to win. But at the same time I don't want to hurt her…She is so tiny, and fragile…She brought me back from dead…She is no little fragile girl! She is more powerful than anyone I have ever met! She is a mystery! I have to figure out why is it that Revan wants her! Why is she the one that he has chosen? It has to be more to it than her healing…I feel that I am missing something!_ Xander walked away from Clarisse and started a search, trying to find more information about Revan's planned ritual. His efforts seemed to take him nowhere, when he heard a small noise coming from her direction. He turned to her quickly, just in time to see her body arching and pain covering her face.

"Clara! Everything is all right! You are safe…" he whispered hoping to ease her pain, but suddenly her eyes opened and looked at the ceiling, at an imaginary point. The only expression on her face was fear. Just as quickly and sudden she calmed down and went back into the sleep like state.

 _I wonder if that was a nightmare or another vision…She was terrified! Jedi don't get scared like that…_

After almost another hour, Clarisse opened her eyes, seeing Xander only steps away. He was standing in front of the holoterminal and looked like he was searching for something.

"Did you find anything?" she asked surprising him.

"You are awake! How are you feeling?" he asked rushing to her side.

"I am fine, thank you! How are you?"

"Alive, thanks to you! Thomas told me that I was dead and you brought me back…Is that true?" he insisted to find out from her if that was what it had happened.

"It is…" she said short and sat up. "If you don't mind I would like to try and clean some of this blood off."

"Of course!" agreed Xander and moved out of her way. "We will talk when you get back," he added, feeling that she was still trying to hide something from him.

Clarisse didn't answer, just continued her way to the refresher, but she was happy to close the door behind her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes for a few seconds. _This is impossible! It can't be true…Is not happening to me! I have never felt attraction this way…In the name of stars, he is Sith!_ Her strong emotions went through the closed door and it wasn't hard for Xander to feel that she was troubled. He glanced to the door, but got back to his search.

Clarisse could not do much about her blood stained robe, ripped and with blaster holes and burns all over it, so after she washed away the blood on her hands and face and went back in the holoterminal room. Xander closed the multitude of documents he had opened and turned to her after he made sure that his searches were still running in the background. Drinks were waiting on the low table, but Clarisse stood away from the table bracing herself for the questions she knew were going to come.

"I have some questions for you," said Xander, straight to the point.

"I do, too…You still have not answered to the ones I have asked…" came her harsh reply right away.

"Before we start, do you need to call anyone and let them know that you will be unreachable for a while, family, friends…"

"No."

Her short, calm and concise answer made Xander focus his attention on her.

"No one? Really?" he insisted.

"I have no family, and…"

"That is silly! Everyone has some sort of family!" Xander interrupted her.

"I don't!"

"Are your parents dead?"

"I have no idea…" answered Clarisse this time with a shadow of sadness in her voice, but noticing Xander's look she continued. "I have never met them."

"Would you care to elaborate on that? Here, have a drink," he invited her to sit and have some of her drink.

She hesitated, and Xander noticed, but he went ahead and handed her one of the glasses.

"Thank you." Clarisse took the drink and sat on the couch, after which she started to talk. "I grew up in the Jedi temple on Tython. Later I found out that I was found on the Republic Fleet one morning…On top of a crate filled with leafy vegetables… I still can't eat any salads…" she added looking down.

"Have you tried to find your parents?"

"I had one attempt, but behind the restaurant where I was found there were no cameras, so there is no recording of who might have dropped me there. I was only a few days old, wrapped in a blanket, with a note and a medallion…"

"That is still plenty to go on! "

"Maybe…I think I never wanted to find them, really…If they didn't want me why should I even bother?"

"There are a multitude of reason why someone would abandon a child like that. Maybe they were trying to protect you…"

"By dropping me in a crate of vegetables? Seriously? Is that your idea of protection?" Clarisse lashed out at him.

Xander smiled and got on his feet, crossing his hands behind his back while he started to pace in front of her.

"Not my idea, no…But think about it! It was war, and the Republic fleet was a more or less a safe place. You had been dropped in a crate of leafy vegetables, so a soft and cushy place, not a crate with weapons or gear. Whoever did it knew that you would be found sooner rather than later, and that you would be taken care of. They also cared about leaving a note and a medallion with you…"

"Your logic might sound good, but it doesn't change the fact that I was abandoned, like some unwanted luggage," interrupted Clarisse.

"The medallion sounds like an invitation to me, the note and the blanket, I am sure, could provide some clues…Maybe you were dropped there to keep you safe from something, or someone. Someone with your power, your connection with the force, I am sure you showed signs of force sensitivity probably even before birth…There are a lot of factors to consider…"

"I don't need to call anyone! Can we move on? What about your parents?" Clarisse tried to change the subject admitting to herself that she never thought about it that way.

Xander did not insist this time and accepted her change of subject knowing that at least he opened her eyes to some new possibilities.

"My parents died almost twenty years ago…In the Battle of Corellia. They were both members of the Dark Council and they had been cornered by Jedi…They fought them, but were seriously outnumbered. When they were weakened enough, the Jedi fled the exploding building and left them there…They could not escape…The Jedi killed them!"

"Well, technically they didn't…" tried Clarice to make a point.

"I hold them responsible! They were good people…They loved each other very much, they loved me and did everything for me…My mother was the one that initiated the peace plan; I have just continued her work…"

"Now I know where I have seen you before! You were there when the peace declaration went viral! There were two Sith…One was Darth Marr, or at least I think so, from what I have heard about him, and you…" Clarisse almost jumped off the couch remembering him.

Xander smiled in her direction.

"That is correct. Darth Marr and I were there; he is my best friend, we grew up together." Xander added.

"He has the reputation of one of the most powerful and cruel Sith…How come I have never heard of you?" asked this time Clarisse.

"Let's say for now that it has been a strategy all along!"

Clarisse looked at him, but his tone let her know that the subject is closed, at least for the time being. She was getting ready to launch her next question, when Xander lift his hand and stopped her.

"In order for us to continue, I need you to be honest with me! You have been hiding things from me and out of respect for you I have chosen not to find out for myself what exactly it is that you are hiding…" spoke Xander in a neutral voice, but staring down at Clarisse with bright red eyes.

"I have not lied to you!" she said right away.

"Just avoided the truth…How did Revan knew that we were on Nar Shadaa?"

His question took Clarisse by surprise, but she answered.

"I wanted to tell you, but then we got attacked…I recognized where we were. I have been on Nar Shadaa before…"

"You have to tell me those things! Revan is using a very old technique…Very few know about it and even less know how to use it! Revan was a powerful Jedi, then Sith and then Jedi again…He can see what you are seeing, he can get into your mind…"

"You seem to know an awful lot about this technique as well!" Clarisse's remark interrupted Xander and surprised him again with her vivid spirit and inquisitive mind.

"I do. I can also use it if I need to!"

Clarisse's surprise made him smile and got closer, sitting on the couch next to her. In only a split second his eyes turned blue and the darkness surrounding him disappeared.

"I have told you that you can trust me! I am not your average Sith…As you can see, I can also not be one!"

"I have asked you already twice how you do this, and still have not gotten an answer…But you are asking me to be honest…Am I missing something?" she asked, looking at him.

"There is a big difference between what you are asking me and what I am asking you! This is personal, beside my servants, obviously, Marr and my parents, nobody else has ever seen me like this…Just you…"

"If it is such a big secret, why did you let me see you like this?" Clarisse insisted.

Xander got up again and took a few steps in visible deep thought. When Clarisse lost any hope of an answer from him, he stopped and turned towards her.

"I need you to trust me! The nature of these circumstances is very different from anything else I have encountered before; you are different, Revan is different…In order to protect you I need to know everything! I need to know what he is been telling you when he gets in your mind, I need to know every detail of your visions, everything. Do you think you can do that?"

"Maybe…" hesitated Clarisse and Xander came again close to her and sat on the couch.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have not answered my question…"

Xander took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, trying to decide if he should or not tell her what she wanted to know.

"I have let you see me like this so you will understand that there is more to me than just being Sith. Yes, right now we are at peace and we are supposed to be working together, but…We all have a past, and I understand that you don't trust Sith, just like I am hold the Jedi responsible for my parents deaths…We have to get over all of that and trust each other. This is a technique that I have developed…When I understood that being Sith is what I do, not who I am…"

"That makes no sense! You are Sith, period! You can't be Sith part time!" Clarisse interrupted him jumping on her feet and putting some distance between them.

"You are wrong…I can, and this is the proof! Right now there is no darkness around me, I am not drawing power from it, I am just a regular man…"

"You can't be a regular man! Even if you strip your power away, deep inside you are still what you are…Sith!"

"No, Clara. This is me; this is who I am…Right now I am not hiding behind being Sith. Use your connection with the force and see for yourself! I am not hiding anything!" he invited Clarisse and he went closer, stopping one step away from her.

Clarisse did reach to the force and not only that she didn't detect any darkness in him, but she felt his good nature, his kindness, and there was something else. She could not exactly say what it was, but it made her feel good and safe for a change. She took a step back and realized that her inexplicable attraction just grew stronger; she liked him. The thought itself made her get suddenly agitated. She tried to control her feelings. Xander wasn't using any tricks, any powers, but he was a fine observer and noticed her sudden reaction. He took one step closer to her and pulled her in his arms, taking her by surprise. Right away, Clarisse tried to push him away, but he was overpowering her and she might as well have tried to push away a wall. When he lifted her face towards him, she saw desire clearly in his eyes, and she knew right then that he was just as attracted to her.

"Clara…" he whispered and got so close to her that she could feel his breath brushing over her face, over her lips, making her mind frenzied.

"Xander, please…Let me go…"

He looked deep into her eyes for a second still holding her close.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked her, feeling the way her whole body reacted to his touch.

"Yes…Please…" she whispered lost, with her last bit of control.

Xander released her and walked away from her the same second. Just for a moment, Clarisse was sorry that he did, but she found the strength to control her emotions and soon recovered her calm.

"What do you want to know?" came her question surprising Xander.

He was facing away from her and for a second his eyes flared bright red, but then he turned around and looked at her with light blue eyes.

"Let's start with what Revan told you."

Clarisse tilted her head and in the next few minutes she told him everything, every word. Xander listened quietly, absorbing every detail, and when she finished, he fell in deep thought.

"He needs your power, your blood and your connections…I understand the power part, but the rest is still too vague. Do you know what he means?" Xander asked, finally breaking the silence that covered them.

"No. I have no idea why is my blood any different, or if it is some metaphoric way he speaks…I am just as confused…As for connections, I am even more lost…I have absolutely no clue," she admitted, and looked down, walking back to the couch.

"What about your visions?" asked Xander, joining her on the couch and taking a sip from his drink.

"I only had two of them, and the first one has already happened…it was about me fighting the black masked men, in a field…"

"And the second one?"

It was Clarisse's turn to hesitate, and after a few seconds she turned to him and looked in his eyes.

"I had it when I was recovering…" she whispered.

"I thought so…You were terrified…" said Xander.

"Revan will get me…"

"Not if I can help it!" Xander interrupted her right away.

"I don't think you can…I saw Revan holding me…I was about to be sacrificed…"

Clarisse had to stop for a few seconds before continuing again. The memory of that vision was indeed terrifying and she needed to get herself together before speaking.

"I was somewhere between some ruins. It was like a round courtyard, surrounded by twelve columns…Don't ask me how I know that were twelve, I didn't count them, but I just know were twelve. The stone was cracked and vines were taking over them like giant serpents. The floor was also cracked but I could clearly see the straight lines from each column to the center. In the center they converged to a small circle and the grooves were deeper somehow, that was were Revan was standing. I could not see anyone else there with me, but I knew I wasn't alone. Revan was wearing a mask, so I could not see his face, but he was talking to someone. I could not hear any words, just sounds of fighting all around those ruins, explosions, screams of men dying in pain…It was terrible. Suddenly Revan took off his mask and instead looking at him, I looked at the metal mask at his feet, on the floor and I could swear there was some sort of steam coming through the cracks in the floor. He looked at me and the next thing I know I was in the air, flat on my back. He held his arms extended in front of him and I was somehow placed across them. A weird noise coming from above made me look up and I saw the most terrifying sword I have ever seen…"

Clarisse stopped for a few seconds to regain her calm, and Xander waited patiently. He didn't want to interrupt her. "The sword was turning around its own axis getting lower every second and I knew it was just seconds away from my chest. The two red crystals on either side of the hilt were almost hypnotic and I could not look away from it. When I finally did manage to look away, I saw a bunch of people, no faces, just bodies grouped together. The sword started now to turn even faster and the noise made by the sharp blade cutting through the air made me look up again. Then, for a second, I saw your eyes…When the sword got maybe couple of inches away from my heart the vision ended."

Clarisse didn't even realize it, but by the end of her story, she was grasping for air. The fear she felt when she had the vision overwhelmed her again. Xander watched her closely. Even if he wanted more details, he would wait for her to regain her calm, to get over her own fear. Instead, he start pacing the room with his hands crossed behind his back, thinking of something very intense. Clarisse noticed soon enough the deep crease between his brows, the clenched teeth, and the tension in his jaw. He looked like a beast, ready to attack.

"I see you didn't like my vision…" she whispered.

"It's not that…Can you look back into your vision and describe for me the sword?" he asked Clarisse.

She hesitated at first, she really didn't want to go back to her vision, but if the sword was something important, she had to do it.

"Why?" she asked him first.

"It sounds familiar…If you could give me more details I can maybe figure something out."

"It was black, with the two red crystals…Unusual sharp edges…"

"Did it have a guard, between the hilt and the blade?"

"It did…It formed a cross…" answered Clarisse surprised that she didn't even notice that the first time.

"The ends of the guard were straight or curved?" insisted Xander.

She thought about it for a few seconds and then she answered firmly.

"Curved, upwards, towards the hilt."

"I see…What about the blade?" came Xander's next question.

"Like I said, it was black…I never seen a black metal like that before! It was wide and flat, with those bright edges."

"Now, I really need you to concentrate on that blade. I know it's not easy, but did you noticed any design on it? Or something on the hilt that looked like an inscription?"

Xander came and sat beside Clarisse on the couch and she closed her eyes trying to remember those details he was asking for. In a few seconds she could see the sword in front of her eyes.

"On the hilt are some words engraved…I think they are words anyways, I don't recognize the symbols…On the blade I can't…Wait! There is something! Right on the middle of the blade, all along the center is like the infinite symbol repeated over and over again…" she said and opened her eyes, happy that she could provide the details, but when she met his eyes she preferred if she would have not. "You know this sword! Don't you?" she asked him right away.

"Unfortunately…What you have seen it is the Emperor's sacrificing Black Blade"

"So I am going to be sacrificed…" she whispered and looked down again. "Revan said it is my destiny…"

"Not if we stop him first!" Xander tried to take her mind away from the thought of being sacrificed.

"I am not afraid to die… I always thought I would die fighting, not being sacrificed to resurrect the one that will end all life in the galaxy! That is just wrong!"

Xander looked at her, and tried to imagine what she'd seen. His fists clenched and the skin on his knuckles turned white in only seconds. He felt the anger growing inside him. Suddenly Clarisse took her head into her hands and crouched on the floor beside the couch in visible pain.

"Clara, what is it?" Xander asked her, rushing to where she'd slumped on the floor and holding her shoulders in his hands.

"Revan…" she whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

'If you can still hear me, nod" he said right away and she did. "Good, now you can fight him out of your head, or let him in and ask more questions, try and find out more…"

Clarisse nodded again, right before a new wave of pain made her let out a deep groan.

"What do you want from me?" she managed to ask.

"You are running away…Somehow, you got far enough to make it difficult, but you cannot escape your destiny!" she heard Revan's voice.

"Why are you fixated on me? I need to know…"

"I already told you, I need your healing power in order to defeat the Emperor."

"There are plenty of healers out there, why me?" she insisted, enduring the pain.

"You are very powerful, I need you! You are the one with the pure blood I need to resurrect the Emperor…"

"What is that supposed to mean? Why is my blood special?" Clarisse asked again.

"You are virgin, I need your pure blood!" he answered. "Come to me, and the pain will end!"

"You said something about my connections…"

"You have been Master Shan's apprentice, she is very fond of you…Taking you away from her, it will give her a taste of how I felt when my child was taken away from me! That is just personal!"

"She didn't do anything to you!" tried Clarisse to reason with him.

"No, but her great, great, grandmother, Tia did! She refused me the right to be a father for my daughter, took her away from me…Someone from that bloodline will pay for it!"

"You are crazy! You will never succeed! Your plan won't work…I won't let you!" Clarisse started to fight him, after she got the information she needed; but the pain was getting to be too much.

"It is your destiny! You cannot change it! You will…"

Suddenly his voice went silent and the pain stopped. Clarisse opened her eyes and saw Xander coming into the room from the command bridge.

"So it worked!" he said seeing her getting up on her feet.

"He just went silent…"

"Yes, I figured he would. I suddenly changed the speed at which we were traveling and that made him lose contact with you…We should now be outside his reach,:" Xander explained to her.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned him next.

"You were in terrible pain, and I saw that you couldn't fight him…I had to!"

Clarisse let out a sight and went back to the couch sitting down. She knew she had to tell him what she had just found out, but she didn't know how.

"Thank you…"

"Did you at least get any more details? Anything we can use?" he asked her.

Clarisse hesitated, but she nodded.

"Yes, but I need a few moments if you don't mind…"

"Of course; take your time…" he said and turned his back, checking on his ongoing searches.

For the next few minutes silence covered them both, but the tension was floating in the air. Clarisse was doing her best to look calm, but inside her there was a storm. _How did I get into this mess? Revan wants me because of my healing abilities, because I am a virgin and because I was Master Shan's apprentice…That is the most unheard of reasoning ever! And then is Xander…darn you! I have never, ever in my life felt like this before. I always been able to control my feelings, I have been so careful not to form any attachments…Suddenly he comes along and all goes away! I could see the desire in him too…But that is not unusual for Sith! They draw power even from that…it is me that has to control it. I have to, or it will be the end of me…Unless…No! No, that is crazy!_ Clarisse demised her own thoughts and quietly took a sip from her drink.

Xander had turned back to Clarisse, and his eyes turned bright scorching red. _Darn it! Why did it have to be the Black Blade? It is a fact that it never missed a target… I cannot let it happen! It has to be something I can do! I cannot let her die; I want her to be mine, not sacrificed by a lunatic! I have to find a way…_ Xander started another search and then thought of cross referencing some of the results. Suddenly one word appeared on three different screens, blinking in bright green. _No! This can't be right! It cannot be true…Is it? It would explain a lot, but it cannot…She cannot be…_

Suddenly Xander turned to Clarisse and looked at her with bright red eyes. She felt his look, his darkness and the sudden disturbance.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked her straight forward.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me! Just answer the question!" he almost growled at her.

If she didn't know any better, she would have been afraid of him that moment; his look was terrifying.

"That is none of your business!" Clarisse tried to buy some time to figure things out.

"It is now! The Black Blade is used in rituals of sacrifice only. To resurrect the Emperor, it needs to be the pure blood of a virgin! Are you a virgin? Yes, or no!" he demanded this time an answer and she had no other way around it.

"Yes…" she whispered. "I am not particularly proud of it…Revan told me that that is one of the reasons he wants me…" she added keeping her head down.

"What about the other reasons?" he continued to question her.

"My healing abilities, he thinks that I am powerful enough for him…"

"Of course he does! With your sacrifice, not only that he is resurrecting the Emperor but all of your power will be transferred to him. He needs it to protect himself from being devoured by the Emperor…I am not convinced that it would work but it looks like he thinks so., explained Xander . "He is a fool! "

Clarisse sat there in silence, feeling shamed and powerless in front of Revan's plans.

"Is there anything else you are hiding from me?" insisted Xander fixating his eyes on her.

"I am not hiding…it's just one more reason, the connections…He wants his revenge on someone in the Shan family…He knows that I used to be Master Shan's apprentice. He wants to punish her, to make her feel how he felt when he was denied the right to be a father…"

"He sure knows how to hold a grudge! Bastille Shan denied him his right to his daughter over three hundred years ago…I guess he's never got over that!" thought Xander out loud, and then he concentrated his attention on Clarisse.

"Were you ever going to tell me all this?"

"Yes, I just needed a little time to…"

It only took him a second to get near Clarisse and forced her up on her feet.

"You are still trying to lie to me! I can sense your deception…What it will take for you to be honest with me?" he asked her holding close to him and forcing her to look into his eyes.

The beeping coming from the command bridge came just at the right time, and Clarisse thanked the stars.

"My Lord, we are exiting hyperspace in ten seconds! You need to …" she heard V1's metallic voice.

"I will be right there!" said Xander and then turned back to her. "I have to go and land on the surface, but this is not over!" she felt the threat in his voice and saw the anger in his eyes.

'You are hurting me!" she said trying to escape from his grip.

"Clara…Do not push me! Do not play with me this way!"

The same second Xander released her and started to walk towards the command bridge. On his way out the room, he lifted one of the chairs that were bolted to the floor and smashed it in one of the walls with enough force to make a hole.

Clarisse closed her eyes; she felt his anger, the darkness flooding the whole ship, and for the first time she was afraid of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarisse looked around in the room she had just entered. Everything around her was luxurious, comfortable and she felt out of place. She was used to simple things, even a bed had been a luxury in the past when she had found herself on some missions. Her eyes traveled from the bed that was against the wall right in front of her, with the tall posts and lush fabric draped around it, to the rest of the furniture in the room. Every single chair, dresser, the mirrors and the artwork on the walls were just plain expensive. Whoever had decorated that room, Clarisse thought, had money and good taste.

"My Lady, if you would…" she heard Nyla behind her, the servant assigned to her.

"Nyla, please, call me Clarisse! I am no lady, I am a Jedi Master…" asked Clarisse, looking at the older woman in front of her.

"I understand that the world you are coming from is different, but here it does not matter if you are a Jedi, a Sith, force blind, if your allegiance is to the Republic or to the Empire. Our world has never been involved into the war, here we are all the same." She tried to explain politely.

"I know I can't ask where I am, but I didn't know that such a place would exist."

"You are Lord Xander's guest, so are going to be treated just like him, with the utmost respect!"

"I am just a Jedi on the run…" whispered Clarisse looking down at the plush, soft rug, feeling bad that she was walking on it with her boots.

"You might be out there; here you are a guest to one of the most respectable people I know!" Nyla insisted and Clarisse gave up, not wanting to offend anyone.

After she took a long, refreshing shower Clarisse wrapped herself into one of the oversized soft towels and stepped back into the room at the same time as Nyla.

Nyla was carrying a big box and she placed it on one of the dressers, turning to Clarisse.

"Lord Xander would like to know if you would join him for dinner."

"Do I have to?" Clarisse surprised herself with the question that flew out of her lips, almost without her permission.

Nyla smiled at her and tilted her head. "You don't have to…But is not nice to refuse basic hospitality when it is offered to you."

Clarisse hesitated. Even if she was hungry, and dinner with Xander sounded tempting, she remembered their last discussion on the ship. She felt a chill down her spine at the memory of the chair he threw across the room without even touching it.

"I am sorry, but I am tired…I would like some bread if that is not much to ask and maybe some water…" finally answered Clarisse and noticed right away the surprise on Nyla's face.

"If you insist to have dinner alone, I will send you something to eat here, but if you change your mind, here is what Lord Xander would like you to wear." she said casually indicating the box before she left the room.

Clarisse wasn't even sure she heard correctly Nyla's words. _What he would like me to wear? Is he really going to tell me how to dress? Who does he think he is?_ thought Clarisse, but curiosity got the best of her and she opened the box, peaking inside. The dark, almost antique gold gown was neatly folded in the box right beside the same color high heel shoes. A smaller box was on the other side of the dress and she opened it only to be even more surprised when she saw the jewelry set inside. Clarisse touched the dress, and the softness of the silk felt good under her fingertips, making her smile, she had always loved silk. The growling coming from her stomach reminded her that she was indeed hungry, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of wearing that outfit he sent her. _I'd rather starve to death than get dressed up for him, s_ he decided, and closingg the box, she walked away from it. She went into the dressing room where all her things were waiting for her. She chose a white nighty, got dressed and returned into the bedroom.

The knock in the door interrupted the admiration for her silk nighty and a servant brought her dinner on a tray.

"Would you like to have dinner here, or on the terrace?" she heard the question of the young girl.

"Is there a terrace? I didn't even…"

"Of, course it is, right here!" she said and showed Clarisse the way out, on the small terrace.

It was a very intimate little terrace, and the evening was warm, the scent in the air was refreshing and clean. Clarisse loved that space and right away she decided to eat outside.

Once the tray was set on the table, the servant left her alone and Clarisse looked around her, noticing the small details that she missed at the first glance. The dividers on either side were black and they blended into the night that was covering everything around. She could not see what was in front of her, but the sound of water was music to her ears and a smile appeared on her face. Next she looked at the tray where an elegant dinner was waiting for her. There were even flowers beside the plate. Clarisse smelled the steak and the vegetables on the plate, and right away she sat down and started to eat. Beside the water glass there was another one, with what she guessed it would be a sparkling wine of some sort. _Great! All my guilty pleasures: silk, flowers, sparkling wine, deserts…and most recently, Sith! Darn it!_ she thought, and took another bite from her food. It was delicious. When her eyes got used to the darkness around her, Clarisse noticed the view in front of her terrace and for a few minutes she forgot to eat. The glowing bushes and ferns made a pattern, and she guessed that it would be paths leading to what she could see now it was a lake. In the distance, the top of the mountains looked like old guardians, offering her a strange feeling of safety. She wasn't used to feeling safe. Since she was a child, she learned that dangers of all sorts are everywhere. But that night, in that place, in spite of the darkness around her, she felt safe. Soon she recognized Xander's dark signature, but even that could not make her shake the feeling of safety. When she couldn't ignore the desert anymore she abandoned the left over dinner and picked up the frosted glass dish. The first taste made her smile and sink more comfortable in the soft cushions of her chair, decadent chocolate, some custard and sweet berries. Clarisse closed her eyes and allowed herself in indulgence for a few seconds, and then suddenly she became aware and, like always, controlled herself. She was just about to take a sip from the sparkling wine when she heard Xander's voice near her.

"You are avoiding me!"

"Looks like I have failed!" she answered right away bothered by his presence.

The same second the divider on the left side disappeared and she saw him standing there, with his arms crossed over the wide chest, leaning against the wall. He was wearing pants, but was barefoot and shirtless. Clarisse told herself right away, not to look in his direction, but her eyes were attracted to him. The bright red eyes were acknowledging every inch of her body and suddenly she became uncomfortable, aware that her nighty was barely covering her. Xander took a glass from a table near him and placed it on her table, beside the leftovers of her dinner, sitting in the chair right across from her.

"Was your dinner acceptable?" came his next question.

"Yes, thank you," answered Clarisse and she got up on her feet, moving into her room.

Her intention was very clear to Xander, and he had different plans. Before she had a chance to take a step towards the door, he blocked her way with his body and grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you avoiding me? Why did you refuse to have dinner with me?"

"I am tired, and not the best company for dinner. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to go to sleep." Silence fell over them for a couple of seconds, then Xander lifted her face towards him with the other hand. Clarisse kept telling herself not to look at him, but on the way to his eyes, she glanced over his body. Most men looked bigger, more impressive in their armor, but for some reason, he looked that way when he was shirtless. She felt her heart skipping a beat or two, or maybe more, she wasn't sure, but when she met his bright red eyes staring down at her, Clarisse lost herself in them. Xander just got closer to her, so close that she could smell the sparkling wine on his breath.

"I do believe that you are tired, but that is all. I have told you earlier, on the ship, not to play with me…"

"I am not," Clarisse said, way to fast not to make Xander even more suspicious.

"You are leaving me no choice but to do the same…" came his whisper next and got even closer to her.

His lips almost touched hers, she anticipated the kiss, her heart was about to beat right out of her chest.

"Sweet dreams." Xander whispered and released her. He picked up his glass and walked back to the part of the terrace where he came from, the divider reappearing instantly.

Clarisse stood there for a few seconds, not knowing if she was relieved or disappointed. The same servant that brought her dinner earlier came back and took away the tray with the leftovers, smiling at Clarisse. She surprised herself when she managed to do the same. Without any other preparations, she turned the lights off and went straight to bed. The discreet night lights in the room were the only witness of her tears that started to run down her face. Her emotions were so strong that Xander could feel them from the next room, and if Clarisse could have seen through the wall, would have seen his satisfied smile. _It was a bad idea to come here! I should leave before is too late. Maybe I will be safe in the Temple, Revan would not dare to send his people after me on Tython…And at least now I know that I can fight him out of my head. Tomorrow I will ask Xander to take me back. Or at least to give me the coordinates so my droids could bring my ship here. He is impossible to be around! He is been accusing me of playing with him, when that is what he is doing…Now he even knows that I am a virgin…he is taking advantage of my lack of experience! Why did I want him to kiss me? I have been kissed before, it is not a big deal at all…Would it be different with him? He is dangerous, is dark and powerful…I better be careful! Is he trying to turn me to the dark side? He would not do that….would he? I have to get hold of my emotions and calm down. I have to!_

"There is no emotion, there is peace…There is no ignorance…" her voice whispered in the warm night. Her last hope, the Jedi Code.

Only minutes later she did calm down and finally fell asleep.

Xander could feel everything that was going on in the next room. Just as he felt all her emotions, he felt next her calming waves and he had to wrap himself in darkness to stop them from affecting him. It only lasted for couple of minutes, but everyone in the house felt them, whether they knew what was happening or not. _She is impossible! She would not admit the truth…I have to find out what is going on in her head! Maybe I should…No…I am better than that! Am I? I can't make her talk to me honestly, I can't convince her to open up. Maybe I can just take a peak…If she is asleep she would never know…"_ he thought and waited for Clarisse to fall asleep. When he figured that she was deep enough in her sleep, he reached through the force into her mind. He was extremely cautious, just tapping at first, but soon he found himself drowning. Her mind was fascinating for him.

The first memory of Clarisse he visited was one of the oldest, when she was just a little girl with two pig tails and big, curious hazel eyes. She was crying, after she had failed her duel test. She was about six years old. He saw a younger master Shan approach and she sat down beside her.

"Everyone is different, Clarisse. What some people have others are lacking…The secret is to make the most of what you have!"

"But Master, I failed the duel test…The sword was heavy and my hands got tired."

"Not everyone is going to be strong and master dueling. You have to compensate for that. Your connection with the force is very strong! Use it!" Master Shan told her, and then she left, leaving Clarisse confused.

Xander smiled, remembering himself even younger than her, training with his father by the lake. His father gave him his first training sword as soon as he learned to walk, and start teaching him at a very young age. By the time he went to the Academy, he was already well versed in the art of dueling, making him stand out from the others from the very first day, the day he met Marr.

The next memory he visited was about a year later and it was night, in a big room with about twenty beds lined up. Clarisse woke up and heard someone crying. She got up and went to see who it was. After a few seconds she found a boy, about her age, who had been with the order only a few months.

"What is wrong?" she asked him curiously.

"I miss my parents…" the boy answered in a whisper, not to wake anyone else. "Don't you?"

"No…I have no parents." came her answer sad and she let her head down, ashamed.

"My name is Ty, what is yours?" he asked her.

"Clarisse."

"Did Sith kill your parents too?" he asked her next.

Clarisse didn't answer, she just shrugged her shoulders. A few seconds later she looked at him and smiled.

"I have learned a trick today! You want to see?" she asked him this time and the boy nodded wiping his tears.

She took a few steps back and sat on the floor in the meditative position. In couple of seconds she started to glow and then she started to lift in the air objects from around the room. Ty's eyes grew big and he got out of bed, trying to catch some of the objects, and laughing. The noise and the light attracted the attention to one of the masters that happened to pass by, who entered the room right away.

"Padawan Clarisse, what are you doing?" he asked her in a whisper, on a tone that she knew wasn't good.

"I was trying to practice…" she answered not wanting to tell the master that Ty was sad and crying.

"At this time? Go to sleep! You will wake the others…" and he took her to her bed.

After the master left, Ty came by her bed and smiled at her, whispering, "Thank you for not telling on me…You want to be friends?"

"Sure!" she answered and she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Once again, Xander looked back at his own past. That first day in the Academy, when he demonstrated his combat skills. The other kids were looking at him with respect and some even feared him, except one. He went to talk to the one that wasn't impressed with his skills.

"What is your name?" he remembered asking.

"Marr. Yours?"

"Xander."

"You should not let others see what you can do…You will make enemies fast…" he told him.

"Not if they know I am better than they are!" answered young Xander proudly.

"That is exactly why you will make enemies! They will feel threatened by you! You should watch your back." Marr said and started to walk away.

After a few steps a group of four other young apprentices surrounded Marr, provoking him. He started to fight them, and Xander remembered admiring his technique, but he was still outnumbered. Before he knew it, they were standing together, back to back, taking down the attackers in record time.

"Thank you for having my back," said Marr simply when all four attackers were on the ground.

"No problem…It's easier when you are not alone!"

That was the beginning of their friendship. They had watched each other's backs for years, and they were still best friends.

Next, Xander watched Clarisse growing up, more powerful every day. He witnessed her happiest day, when she became a Jedi, her saddest day, when her friend Ty died. That was the day when she promised herself she would never make another friend, she would never get close to anyone else, it was too painful to lose them. It took her weeks of intense meditation to deal with the loss. Xander remembered how he lost people he knew throughout the years. The loss of his parents was so hard on him, that for almost two years all he wanted was to kill any Jedi in his path, and he did. He followed Clarisse's memories through her missions, met her crew, saw her victories and found out about her little guilty pleasures. He could not help himself smiling seeing that she did enjoyed little luxuries, that she liked the feel of silk, the smell of fresh flowers, her fascination with water, everything looked so different seen throough her eyes. When he witnessed the night on her ship, when Felix told her he was in love with her, he felt anger. He wished he could hit the daring lieutenant. Clarisse's first kiss made Xander clench his fists, but the very next second he almost felt pity for Felix. She turned him down; she stayed true to her promise and to the Jedi code, not to get close to anyone again, not to form any attachments. _What chance do I stand?_ he thought, and after a deep sigh, he went back to her memories. The more he learned about her, the more he wanted to know. She was like a drug to him, he could not stop. Xander continued to travel through her memories, and when he got to the moment they met, he almost forgot to breathe. He became extremely careful not to miss any detail, he had to find out what it was that she was hiding; and he did. His eyes flared brightly and he went to bed, already making plans.

It was almost morning when Xander woke up suddenly unable to breathe. He felt like something or someone had knocked all the air out of him and was stopping him from getting any breath in. He sat in the middle of his bed, ready to confront whoever it was but there was nobody in his room. He felt the strong waves of emotions coming from Clarisse's bedroom and, concentrating on breathing again, he reached again to her mind. _What is going on? Is she having another vision?_ This time it was not as easy to get into her mind, but he didn't have to go too deep. When he figured the source of her emotions, Xander started to laugh in the dark room and let himself fall on the pillow.

"Enjoy your sweet dream…It will become reality soon!" he whispered and then cocooned himself in darkness.

The next morning, Clarisse woke up still under the influence of her dream. The bright morning light usually put her in a good mood, but that morning itwas not the case. She could still feel Xander's kisses and touches; she could see his eyes looking at her in a way she never knew could happen to her. Then she remembered her own reactions, his taste, and she had to start reciting the Jedi code in a try to set aside all the emotions that were assaulting her. _I really have to get out of here! The dream was just a warning…I can't let it happen!_ She got ready for the day ahead and walked outside her room, following the smell of the caff and remembering some of the way she came in the previous night, Clarisse was in the spacious living room in no time. Right away she saw Xander outside, on the large terrace, in front of a table filled with food and drinks. As soon as she walked on the terrace, he stood up and invited her to sit.

"Good morning. I hope you rested well." he said holding a chair for her to sit.

"Yes, thank you…" she answered avoiding looking at him.

"I have started with my caff, I wasn't sure when you would show up for breakfast." he continued and sitting, took another sip from his mug.

"You didn't have to wait for me…I don't mean to interfere with your schedule."

"You are not."

Clarisse took her mug and leaned back on her chair, admiring the view. Now she could see the lake, the lush vegetation, even the mountains that she noticed the previous night. As much as she tried not to look at Xander, she still glanced really quickly and noticed he looked different. They started to eat in silence, but she was still trying to figure out what was so different about him. Her eyes traveled from his casual, civilian clothes to his eyes. They were clear and blue, but she had seen them before. His hair was different, and she noticed that it was a very light shade of brown, and unlike yesterday, it looked kind of messy and a few strings were hanging down his high forehead. He looked a lot more relaxed, but the straight nose, high cheekbones and square, strong jaw were still screaming out power. Without noticing, she looked next at his lips and saw them curving into a smile.

"Did I grow an extra ear or something?" he asked her amused.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to stare…You look different…" she said embarrassed she was caught, turning her attention to her own food.

"I can only hope that it is a good different."

Clarisse did not answer, she just kept eating in silence until she finished and took another sip from her caff.

"I need to ask you another favor…" she said hesitantly.

"I am going to have to start charging!" Xander joked, but continued right away "What is it?"

She avoided again looking at him, fixing her eyes inside her mug, the caff was a rich brown, almost black and watched the steam rising from it.

"I have to go back…"

"Back…Back where? Rishi?" he asked surprised.

"No, I have to go to Tython…"

"Am I that unpleasant to have around?" he start questioning her trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

Clarisse didn't answer, just got up and walked to the edge of the terrace. Xander noticed right away the hilt of her lightsaber on the belt, even if she didn't wear her Jedi robes.

"I can't sit here forever and hide. I have to go…"

"You are not here forever…Just until we find a solution, a way to…"

"You don't understand! I just can't stay here!" she interrupted him without even looking at him.

"Why? Are the accommodations unacceptable?" he teased, just to see her reaction.

"It's not that…You have been very generous and I thank you for that…"

"Then what is it?" he insisted.

Clarisse took a deep breath in and decided to tell him.

"It is you. I am not used to have someone doubting me every second, looking over my shoulder all the time…Not to mention all the darkness that surrounds you…I am…Uncomfortable." she said finding the word she was looking for.

Xander got up and joined her at the edge of the terrace looking at her, trying to read something on her face. She was just calm, looking at the lake.

"There is no darkness now…As for doubting you, I would not if you would be honest with me! I am not looking over your shoulder and if my presence really bothers you that much, I can give you more space…I was just thinking that we could get to know each other better since we are stuck here…"

"That is not necessary…it's not like we are going to become best friends!" she interrupted him again.

"I am doing my best to keep safe from that lunatic…We have to come up with a plan, we need to get that big target off your back! That is where you should concentrate your efforts, not finding reasons to leave. You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment."

For a few seconds, none of them made any sound, just some birds flying by hit the air with their wings and their strident singing broke the silence.

"I take it as a no, then…" finally spoke Clarisse looking at him.

"It is a bad idea to get into his reach…"

"So…Am I prisoner here then?"

Xander looked at her surprised; he did not expect her to feel like she was a prisoner.

"Absolutely not! You can do whatever you want…"

Clarisse thought about it for a few more seconds then she turned around and faced him, looking into his eyes.

"Are you trying to turn me to the dark side?" came her question short and at the point.

"Why would I want to do that?" he answered her with a question.

"Yes or no!" she insisted.

Xander took a deep breath and smiled.

"No. And for your information, I would never even consider turning you!"

It was Clarisse's turn to be surprised and asked him right away.

"What do you mean?"

"You are definitely not a dark side candidate; you would probably not even make it through trials!"

"I am not sure if I should be relieved or insulted!" said Clarisse.

"Clara, you are too good, too kind…You would make a lousy Sith…If, like I said, you would even make it. I would never try to change who you are. Most Jedi I met learned to be kind, to help others…You have not, it is in your nature!"

Clarisse turned her back at him, and then she asked him again after only a few seconds.

"Is it possible to have more time on my own? You said you could give me more space…"

"If that is what you want…"

"Yes." she said and started to walk towards the lake.

 _She is still a mystery to me! A mystery that I need to solve…_ thought Xander, following her with his eyes, while his mind was working on a plan.

Clarisse walked near the lake, and when she thought she would be far enough from the house she kneeled in the grass and started to meditate. Everything that was happening was confusing her. _I am attracted to him, but that is not the problem…I know how to control my physical urges! What is it then? Is it the darkness that is around him? But he wasn't using it earlier, and I have still had a hard time keeping focused. He didn't lie when he said he would not want to turn me…What is it then that makes me feel this way? Why did I have that darn dream? Where is the line between light and dark? I can't see it anymore…Yesterday, when I brought him back from dead I found the extra power I needed in him…But he was dead at the time, couldn't be from him. Where did I get it then? I have to find out. I have to meditate, s_ he told herself, and soon the bright light aura shone around her.

Xander stood on the terrace for a few minutes, even if he wasn't using the force at the time, he could see and feel her turmoil. When he saw her aura in the distance, he turned around and went to his office. For the next four hours, he looked for a solution to get the target off her, something that would keep her safe and make Revan not want her anymore. As much as he tried, there was only one way to make that happen; alter Revan's reasoning. He walked outside and headed her direction. He needed to talk to her, even if had promised her more privacy.

Clarisse sensed his presence nearby as soon as he approached and she became distracted. Her aura faded just as Xander was only steps away from her. At least she had found out some of the answers she was looking for; not the ones she would have liked, but she could not change them, at least not yet.

"I thought you said I won't have to see you all the time…That I will have some privacy…" she said without even looking at him.

Xander stood tall behind her looking at the lake; it was calm, and the water was blue and refreshing.

"We need to talk." He answered short and moved his eyes to her.

Clarisse got up on her feet and turned around to face him with calm.

"Talk!" she said and looked into his eyes. She saw them turning bright red and braced herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Xander knew he needed his power, his sharp senses, and he tuned to dark side of the force before speaking. Involuntarily, his eyes glided alongside her to the lightsaber hilt clipped on her belt.

"I have been thinking what can be done to stop Revan from wanting to sacrifice you. Unfortunately, I have only found one way," he said, and started to walk slowly away from her, visibly in deep thought.

"I am listening!"

"It will require a great deal of sacrifice from you…" he hesitated.

"Sacrifice it has always been a part of my life…What is it that I need to give up this time?"

"Your virginity."

Clarisse looked at him and for a second she could not believe that he just said that.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, just think about it…"

"I don't have to! That is out of the question! Anything else?"

"Clara…" Xander tried to make her listen to him and started to walk closer to her.

Out of nowhere, she extended her arms in front of her and force pushed Xander a few meters back. Taken by surprise, he landed on a tree behind him, breaking it. That was when he realized just how hard she threw him. Next he saw her saber humming to life in her left hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked her still surprised by her power.

"I am not sure exactly what your intentions are right now, but I will not let you have it your way! Fight me, Sith!" she demanded of him.

"I will not fight you. I am not even armed…" Xander said hoping that she will calm down.

"Fine, no sabers!" Clarisse said, and dropped hers in the grass, at her feet.

"I do not wish to fight you, Clara."

"Are you afraid?" she asked him and with blinding speed, she threw a log in his direction.

Xander deflected the big log that hit the ground only steps away from them.

"I do not want to hurt you! Stop it!" he warned her, feeling anger building up inside him.

"You can't hurt me! Fight me, you coward!" she yelled at him, and this time one big boulder flew through the air into his direction.

Just as he had deflected the log only seconds earlier, he did the same again and the boulder made the ground shake under their feet.

"Watch your tone! What is going on with you? Is that anger I sense in you?" was his turn to ask.

"Sense this!" she said next and another boulder went his direction.

"Clara, stop! Look at yourself!" Xander tried this time to get closer to her after deflecting the second boulder. "You are drawing power from your anger…Stop before you regret it!

Instead of stopping, Clarisse force pushed him again backwards, but this time he was prepared and landed on his feet.

"Darn it, Clara! Stop!" he yelled at her, and tiny bits of lightning appeared on his fingertips, ready to be fired away.

"Finally! I was starting to think that you only fight the ones you know you will defeat!"

Clarisse was not herself, and Xander had been only trying to make her stop and realize what she was doing. Her anger, her determination to fight him, made him understand what was going on with her.

"I cannot say that I do not enjoy seeing you like this…The dark side suits you!" he confronted her crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her with superiority.

All of the sudden, she realized what he had said, and just as fast as she decided to fight him, she dropped on her knees in the soft grass. Her head was hanging down and big tears appeared in her eyes. In one quick jump Xander was right in front of her, kneeling with her and holding her shoulders in his hands.

"Clara…"

"What have you done to me?" she asked him in a whisper, letting him see the tears running down her face.

"Absolutely nothing, Clara…"

She just looked at him a few seconds, crying, when suddenly Xander noticed her moving her right arm back. She was preparing to force push him again, so this time he beat her to it and force pushed her a few meters back. Clarisse flew through the air and landed in the cold water of the lake. When she went under water, Xander jumped himself, right near her and caught her as she was coming out to breathe. In that spot, the water was too deep for her to stand, but not for Xander. He quickly took a couple of steps with her towards the shore and held her with one arm against his body. Clarisse was wiping the water off her face when she felt him pulling her towards him. She tried to push him away, but her hands on his chest looked so ridiculously small, and he was overpowering her, so she just looked up into his eyes. The cold water had seemed to bring her back to normal, to being herself, and Xander just looked back into her eyes, grabbing the hair behind her head with the other hand.

"Clara…" she heard his whisper and suddenly the similarity with her dream hit her in full. The only difference between that second and her dream was that it was daylight.

The instant his lips touched hers, she felt just like she did in the dream; weightless, happy and defeated at the same time. All of her emotions surfaced and took Xander by surprise. He thought that last night her emotions were strong, but compared to what he was feeling from her now they were nothing. He almost lost his breath again, but this time he concentrated and started to feed from them, her emotions were giving him not only more power, but somehow were amplifying his own. It was an incredible sensation and he took his time, he wanted to feel everything. Clarisse surrendered in his arms, under his touch and indulged herself in all those completely new sensations. His kiss, even if it started strong and demanding, turned into extremely slow and deep, tasting each other, discovering together a whole new world. She forgot that he was Sith, and he forgot that she was difficult and, at times, impossible. Clarisse's hand start moving up from his chest, over his shoulder and going around the back of his neck stopping at the base of his hair; it was soft and she closed her fingers, wanting to feel it in her hand. She took in his scent, his taste, the way his hard body felt against hers, every inch coming in direct contact was set ablaze and somehow she thought the water around them must be boiling. When they stopped and took in deep breaths of air, they looked in each others eyes. Clarisse started to shake, her whole body was aching. She was hoping that kiss would never end, it was absolutely nothing like she thought it would be. Xander felt her and smiled, pulling her even closer to him, pressing her against his own body, almost suffocating her. He didn't wanted to let her go, ever.

"You are shaking…Let's get out of here before you get sick, the water is too cold this time of the year," he whispered her.

"Xander…" she tried to stop him from lifting her in his arms, but was too late for that; he was already walking with her out of the water.

"You need a hot shower."

"But…"

"Shhh…We'll talk after. Now, you need to get warm." he interrupted her and kissed her lightly on top of her wet hair.

Instead of walking through the living room, he went along the terrace and entered with her in her bedroom. When he slowly set her on her feet in the spacious refresher, she let her head down and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Here!" he said, and started the water. "I will go do the same thing. See you in a few minutes," he added, and left her alone.

Clarisse was feeling cold, now that he was gone, and she looked at the hot running water. _What have I done? How could I let myself give into anger, and fear? He was right, he didn't do anything, it was me all along…I got blinded…If anything he stopped me…And then kissed me…Oh, starts! I have never known that a kiss can feel like that! I never wanted to end, now I really understand…Now, when is already too late. The one thing I was afraid, the one thing I always been careful about…I have feelings for him, attachments…Is this how it feels to be in love?_ Clarisse stepped into the shower while questions without answers danced through her mind.

In his own shower, Xander watched the water going down the drain mixed with blood. He checked to see where he was bleeding from, but couldn't see anything, so he figured it must be his back. He tried to reach, when he felt the stings all over his back, but he couldn't. He did found a few splinters on the back of his legs and right away he made the connection; when he broke the tree, some splinters must have got him. He was not surprised that he didn't felt them until then, it was not the first time that he had been injured and ignored the pain to the point where he didn't even realize it. When he was done with his shower and the cold he felt earlier was replaced with warmth, he got out and dried himself. His back was badly injured since he could not even stand the touch of the soft towel on it and he tried to look in the mirror. Just as he guessed, all over his back were splinters, some really big, cuts, and he was now bleeding even more. _Darn it! Maybe I should ask Clara to take a look at this…But then she is going to feel bad. She is pretty shaken as is…I also have to tell her what I did last night, that I have been into her mind, that I know pretty much everything there is to know about someone…Is she going to hate me for that? Maybe it would be better to never tell her…No. I do not want anything between us!_ Xander decided finally and reached through the force into her mind while he wrapped a towel around his waist and threw himself on the bed.

Clarisse was just drying herself after the long shower, her hair still wet when she heard him.

"Clara…"

"Xander?" she asked out loud looking around, expecting to see him near her.

"I need your help…Please…" she heard next and realized he was inside her head, just like Revan.

"How do you…Where are you?" she asked again, rushing out of the refresher wrapped in the oversized towel.

His presence in her mind was so different from Revan's. It wasn't invasive, it was gentle, almost shy.

"Go on the terrace and come into the next room." he instructed her.

Clarisse hesitated when she realized that she was only wearing a towel, but if he asked her for help she figured it must have been serious and ran out of her room. As soon as she entered in his room saw him lying on the bed and his back bleeding.

"Xander! What happened?" she asked, right away rushing to his side.

"When I broke that tree I must have gotten a few splinters…" he said looking at her. _She is so beautiful_ he thought next and even managed to smile in her direction, in spite of the pain.

"Oh my! I did this to you! I am so sorry! Don't move," she added, and started to pull out the splinters one by one with care, making sure each wound was clean before moving to the next.

Xander could feel her tiny hands on his back and he wasn't sure if it was the wounds that were throbbing, or just the tingle from her touch. When she finished cleaning all the cuts, she knelt beside him, in the bed.

"I am going to heal you next, so you might want to drape yourself into darkness…I don't want to…"

"It's all right," he interrupted, looking at her with clear blue eyes. "I want to see how that feels…" he added. The next second she closed her eyes and her aura started to envelop them both in pure light, like a blanket.

Xander was soon overwhelmed by the new sensations. He felt warm, light, extremely vulnerable and at the same time completely safe. Even if he made a habit of stripping himself from darkness as often as he could, he had never experienced the light side. He trusted Clarisse completely, he knew she wasn't going to hurt him even if she was the one responsible for his injuries. Her healing was worth it. Xander relaxed and lost himself into the light, into that peaceful and safe sensation. He lost track of time, nothing mattered, but he felt when Clarisse finished healing him and her light warm presence started to fade.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, alarmed when he did not move at all.

"Incredible! It is the first time I have experienced something like this…Is this how light side feels?" he asked her right back, this time looking at her.

Clarisse smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is light, warm, and peaceful…Is that what you felt?"

"Yes…Very different from anything I know. How's my back?"

"Like new!" she answered, and smiled shyly.

"Clara…I have to tell you something…" he hesitated and turned on one side to see her better.

"Before you do, I have one question." She interrupted him and seeing the invitation in his eyes, she continued. "You got into my head, just like Revan…You said you can use same technique…How come it felt different?" she finally asked.

"It is because we are different people. Each person is different, even if we use more or less same things, we do it in our own, unique way…Revan does not care about you, about how you feel, he just invades your mind and does what he wants…I…I didn't want to hurt you, or scare you…I was careful and less invasive." he explained to her, getting up into a sitting position right in front of her. "And that brings me to what I wanted to tell you…It's is not the first time I got into your mind…" he admitted and looked at her to see her reaction.

Clarisse looked at him right away. "What do you mean? Have you been into my head before? How come I didn't feel…" she started to ask him all the questions at once.

"I have, last night, when you were asleep…You would have never known if I didn't tell you, but I don't want to lie to you! I don't want you to think that I am trying to take advantage…"

"But you did…" Clarisse whispered.

"I had to find out what you were hiding from me!" came his answer, short and to the point.

"I see…"

"Clara." Xander whispered her name and took her shoulders in his hands again, looking straight into her eyes.

"How much have you seen in there?" she asked him.

"Everything!" Xander answered and noticed right away her expression. "I only wanted to see what was that you were hiding, but then I got so intoxicated with you, I just couldn't stop…I have seen all your memories, I know everything you like, you dislike, everything you have even seen, everything you did…The more I found out about you, the more I wanted to know…I don't even know how to explain it to you…"

Clarisse put her head down, she realized that she was completely exposed, and she felt vulnerable. It wasn't that she had any big secrets, but he knew everything about her, while she knew almost nothing about him. She surprised herself, wishing she could do the same, and then she realized that it was a dark side technique. Clarisse glanced to the big windows and the opened door to the terrace, the sunset was breathtaking.

"I should go get dressed…" she said and tried to move away from Xander.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, his hand on her arm stopping her from moving.

She looked at his blue eyes and then down, at the towel she was wrapped in, noticing for the first time the silk embroidery on it.

"I don't even know…Part of me hates you, for what you did, for invading my privacy, for getting into my head without my permission…"

"And the other part?" he insisted.

"The other part…I don't have any big secrets, I have lived a plain, common life, so I am sure there was nothing that you have not seen before, not a big deal." she answered, keeping her eyes busy with the embroidery just so she won't have to look at him.

Xander lifted her head gently, forcing her to look at him.

"Please, don't hate me! I know you now, probably better than you know yourself, it wasn't just me that you were trying to hide your feelings from…You were hiding them from yourself, you were doing your best to ignore them, kill them, make them disappear…That is not how it works! That is the reason why earlier you did what you did…" he tried to explain her.

"Do you know why I have done all that crazy…"

"Yes. I am just not sure if you want me to tell you or try and figure it out yourself," he said hesitantly.

"It would save me time if you would just tell me…" she answered.

Xander looked deep into her eyes, and smiling, he finally said, "I will tell you over dinner!"

"Are you blackmailing me into having dinner with you?" she asked him right away.

"Is it working?" he answered with a question and a smile in his eyes.

Clarisse didn't say a word, just nodded and tried again to move away from him. Just like the last time, she was unsuccessful and Xander pulled her closer to him. Taken by surprise, she lost her balance and placed her hands on his chest into a try to regain control. She might have found her physical balance, but lost the one inside her. Clarisse was already in a fragile state, and Xander holding her close to him was not helping. She caught herself hoping that he would kiss her again, that she will feel again the way she did earlier, in the water. She looked up to him just to see his eyes staring at her. She had the feeling that he was trying to see through her, inside her. One of his hands gently caressed her cheek, her jaw, and mover to the corner of her lips.

"Will it help if I told you that I feel the same?" he whispered.

Her eyes opened wider, she could not believe what he just said. "That is impossible! You can't…"

Surprised, Xander pulled back a couple of inches and questioned her right away. "What do you mean?"

"You are Sith…You can't…Love…" she whispered and Xander started to laugh the same second.

"Who told you that? That is the most absurd thing I have ever been accused of!" he answered, and when he stopped laughing, came closer to her and looked again at her like he wanted to make sure that his words are going straight into her heart.

"I can, Clara! I can and I do…I love you…" he whispered to her and kissed her again.

Clarisse heard his words, felt his sincerity, she knew he wasn't lying to her and still she was finding it so hard to believe. She started to doubt everything she ever knew about Sith, about herself, she wasn't sure anymore what to believe. All her life she had been taught that attachments are forbidden for a reason, that she should never get close to anyone, but right then there was nothing she wanted more, and it felt good, it didn't feel wrong. She was confused, but she could not concentrate on her own thoughts. Xander's kiss, his touch, was making her heart race, all her thoughts were running out of her head to make room for all the sensations she was experiencing his arms. With one last bit of realism, she promised herself she will meditate on it…Maybe tomorrow, then she completely abandoned herself in his arms, surrendered to him. She felt his kisses along her jaw, her neck, slowly tasting every inch of her body. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at her. He remembered that she had never been with a man before, that she was shy, and looked at her, straight in her eyes.

"Clara…Are you sure?" he whispered his question and she knew exactly what he meant.

She couldn't even talk, she was breathless; but she nodded.

"Just one second!" he said, and with one quick move of his arm he closed the draperies; the room got dark to the point where the night lights came on. Right away, he felt her emotions taking his breath away and quickly he stripped himself of the darkness, of all his power. He needed to be just a regular man. Next, he gently laid her on her back in the middle of his oversized bed, whispering her name.

"Clara…"

They both lost the notion of time, of space, of anything that was around them; absolutely nothing mattered anymore. Clarisse wasn't sure if is been minutes or hours later, when she was trying to regain at least her breath back. Suddenly, she felt an incredible headache that made her whole body curl under Xander's. Instantly she recognized Revan's presence.

"Revan…" she whispered.

"Fight him out of your mind!" said Xander, continuing to hold her in his arms, close to him.

"What have you done? You have ruined everything! We could have defeated the Emperor together!"

'Go away! You will never succeed! I won't let you!" she almost screamed at him, not even realizing that she didn't need to.

"You are no good to me anymore! You will regret it!" she heard Revan again, and just as suddenly, the pain stopped and his presence was gone.

Clarisse opened her eyes and met Xander's.

"Is he gone?" he asked her right away noticing her body relaxing.

"Yes…I think we might have just taken that target off my back. He said I am no good to him anymore…He also said that I will regret it…That we could have defeated the Emperor together…"

"I am surprised that he could reach you here…He should have not been able to …" he added with obvious worry.

Clarisse looked at Xander, not knowing what to do or say. The only thing that came into her mind was to get herself into the towel and go back into her room.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, noting her looking for something.

"Getting my towel…I think I should probably go back to my room…"

"Do you have something important to do there?" came his next question.

"Maybe to take another shower," she answered, looking away and feeling that he did not like her idea.

"I have a shower here too," Xander said, lifting her face to him and smiling to her.

"Maybe some other time…" she whispered, looking anywhere but at him.

Xander understood right away what was going on and kissed her, pulling her closer to him.

"Still shy, I see…"

"I am sorry…I am just not used to this…" Clarisse tried to explain.

"It is all right! I won't rush you and I will never, ever try to make you do anything you are not comfortable with," he assured her with a smile.

"Thank you…" came her whisper and Xander start kissing her again., making her forget that she wanted to go into her room.

Almost an hour later, Clarisse was finally finishing her shower and went into her dressing room, where Nyla was waiting to help her get ready for dinner. The noises coming from her stomach reminded her she didn't have any lunch, and made Nyla smile.

"I guess you are hungry." she said smiling.

"Yes…" whispered Clarisse, embarrassed.

When Nyla finished doing her hair, and makeup, Clarisse hesitated on her choice of clothes, and Nyla held in front of her the antique gold outfit Xander had sent her the previous night.

"I don't know…It is just not me…I have never worn anything like this before! I am a Jedi…" she tried to convince Nyla and herself at the same time.

"My Lady, you are not a Jedi here! Even if you have a lightsaber, here you are just a woman that will have dinner with a very handsome, rich and respected man," answered her Nyla, waiting for her next reaction.

"It is just dinner…" Clarisse tried again to get out of wearing the gold dress that was tempting her way too much.

"The perfect occasion!" came Nyla's argument, and Clarisse gave up fighting her.

"Fine, I will wear that…" she said, and Nyla smiled, helping her next to get into the dress.

When she was ready, Clarisse looked at herself in the large mirror. It was hard to recognize herself. Her usual ponytail was replaced by an elegant hairdo, and she just noticed the jewels in her hair. The Jedi robes were replaced with the gold dress that was hugging every curve of her body, and the tall boots with protective strips of durasteel with the high heel shoes. She didn't look like herself, not the way she knew she was. She looked like a woman from some high society, a noble, someone she knew she was not.

"This is so not me…" she tried one more time to deny herself the hidden pleasure she was feeling.

"Actually, it is you! You are a beautiful woman, and this is how you should look!"

Clarisse let out a deep sight and took a few steps. She wasn't used to walking in shoes that high and she was hesitant for a few seconds, but when she found her balance, she actually liked that feeling of being taller. She felt a little more powerful, even if at the same time she felt naked without her lightsaber.

Xander was waiting for Clarisse in the dining room patiently, absorbed in his own thoughts. He still could not believe how so much had changed in such little time. His parents' insistence for him to go to Rishi came into his mind. Now he knew how his one split second decision could change his life forever, could affect the whole galaxy. Everything was evolving around one person, the beautiful and sometimes impossible to reason with, Clarisse. _She is incredibly powerful, kind, and has the most unexpected reactions. I never know what she will do, or what she thinks. I am used to people listening to me, out of fear or respect, but they always listen to me, do what I tell them. I like order in my life, discipline, I am used with making plans and everyone follow along…Clara is always either against any of my plans, or ruining them…She is making a mess of my life and I just love every second of it! How is this even possible? When I told her that I have been in her head and that I know everything about her, I was expecting her to really hate me, to want to scratch my eyes out…Instead she just accepted it…I made love with her, she let me be the first man in her life, after what I thought it will make her never want to see me again. I was all prepared to fight for her, to try and convince her, but she didn't even give me the chance. Will I ever be able to plan anything that regards her? Even now, I am trying to figure a way to tell her everything, to tell her that I want her in my life, every day, for the rest of our lives, and I am pretty sure she will throw me of with one look, or one word. She will probably walk in here demanding to know what happened to her earlier. I have promised I will tell her…How is she going to react to that? Is she going to unleash her anger on me again when I am going to tell her that she stepped on the dark side? Will she hate me for that? Or will she understand that I had nothing to do with it, that what happened was because she was trying to hide, to ignore her own feelings… Will she be willing to listen to me, when I am going to give her the solution? Or will she think again that I have a hidden agenda, that I have my own interest. But I do! I will do whatever to keep her in my life! I can't let her run away from me! I admitted that I love her…She didn't even say it back to me…I know she loves me, but she just didn't say it. Does she think that if she won't say it will just go away? Is she that naive? Or she is afraid? Fear is not something she is used to, desire is not something she is used to either…Anger seems to get her every time…Will she be willing to learn what I could teach her?_ The sound of her steps was getting closer and Xander turned around to see her, with the intention to have dinner first and a serious talk after that. The second she entered in the room, she smiled in his direction, but right away she looked down, shy, after meeting his gaze. She felt him ripping off her clothes with his eyes.

"Clara…' he whispered, surprised of how beautiful she looked, how gracious and innocent she was at the same time, how much he desired her.

Xander rushed to her and all he wanted was to touch her, to kiss her, to make sure she was real. His plan of having dinner and then talk flew right out the wide opened doors to the terrace.


	6. Chapter 6

"You look so beautiful! Breathtaking…" Xander whispered while walking towards Clarisse.

She only had a second to see him before she looked down, embarrassed and surprised by the desire and admiration she saw in his eyes. That one second was enough for her to register every detail about him: the light blue shirt, perfectly matching his eyes, the casual black pants, the shoes, absolutely everything. She even noticed that his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up and promised herself to keep her eyes away from that spot, where his wide chest was peeking through.

"Thank you…You look good too…" she answered, and lifted her head only to look at his chest.

Xander was already close to her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Did you just complement me?" he asked smiling.

"I just stated a fact." Clarisse answered, and tried to walk away from him.

"How good do I look?" insisted Xander, tightening his arms around her and making her look up to him.

He was so close that Clarisse could feel his breath over her face; she saw his lips curling into a smile. Xander was trying to push her out of her comfort zone just a little, to see her reaction. His plan worked this time and Clarisse was visibly unsure of herself, she had no idea what to say, so she opted for the next best thing. She followed her instincts and kissed him. Even if she surprised him, Xander took control right away and seconds later they both were breathless. Another noise coming from her stomach interrupted them, and Xander laughed.

"I am starved too, let's eat!" he said and held a chair for her to sit.

The dinner was delicious, and between smiles and small talk they ate, keeping their distance. The almost ten foot long dinner table was between them. When they finished, Xander took Clarisse's hand into his and they both walked outside, on the terrace. They both sat on the comfortable couch, where drinks were waiting for them. Clarisse looked surprised at the tall glasses with sparkling wine, but Xander just smiled her direction.

"I know it's your favorite…" his explanation came fast.

"I guess you do…" she said and a shadow went over her face, remembering that he knew now everything about her.

"I know I promised you some answers…What do you want me to start with?" Xander asked her directly after a sip from his drink.

"This is new…You are offering me answers…"

"I promised, and I always keep my promises, always, all of them!" he added and Clarisse looked at him just to see in his eyes the same determination she heard in his voice.

"I was thinking…Now that Revan is not after me any longer, and I am not in danger anymore, I should go back to my life…There is no reason to stay here…" she said after a few seconds, looking at the tiny bubbles that were rushing to the surface of her own glass.

Xander was as usual surprised by her words. He didn't expect that she would be so anxious to leave, to run away from him. _I have to do something and fast! I can't let her go…It is not an option!_ he thought.

"Revan might not be after you anymore, but you are in danger."

His words made Clarisse look at him right away.

"What danger?" she asked quickly.

"From yourself!" Xander's answer came just as quick and concise, but not explanatory enough for her.

"I am afraid I don't understand…" she said.

Xander smiled and turned towards Clarisse with one arm on the back of the couch.

"Earlier, when you lost it on me…What did you feel?" he asked her this time looking into her eyes. He saw right away her sadness and that she tried to look away. "Clara, talk to me! I am a Sith Lord, I am no stranger when it comes to feelings, remember? I feed on them! Tell me how you felt when you were drawing power from your anger, from your fear…"

"Please tell me that I did not turn to the dark side…" she implored him.

"You didn't…Yet! Fortunately I stopped you, but you did however walk that path…Right now you are in a dangerous place. Without the proper guidance you might turn…The power of the dark side is tempting to anyone, Jedi or otherwise."

Clarisse's deep sigh, her sadness, were hurting Xander. He hated seeing her like that.

"I am going to have a lot of explaining to do to the Council…And a lot of meditation…" she added, looking at him this time.

"Not necessarily! But you will have to trust me and do what I tell you…You could be the first Jedi that I know, to use both sides of the force while staying a Jedi, without turning…"

"Is that even possible?" she asked him with hope in her eyes.

"You have already done it!" said Xander and touched her shoulder pulling her slightly closer to him.

"When?"

"When you brought me back to life, yesterday!" he answered, but her confused look made him continue. "Emotions can be a very powerful tool in using the force, but you must be in control of them. Yesterday, you felt fear, guilt, love, you admitted all of them and draw power from them. You used that power to bring me back…Today, you chose to ignore them, you refused to admit your feelings and threw them in the back of your mind where they just built up, took control over you. It is a very fine line, Clara. You will have to be mindful of your own feelings."

"I thought that drawing power from your feelings is a dark side…" she tried to object.

"It is, since you Jedi, chose to draw power from your inner peace, your serenity that you only achieve by locking away any emotions…Sith use their emotions, and draw power from them…What you do with that power is a whole different story."

Clarisse listened to his explanation and she had to admit that was something she had never heard before, something totally new. Xander knew that she was still confused and decided to continue his explanation.

"You have to stop thinking that there is only white and black. There are a lot of shades of gray in between. The force can be used in different ways, and we each do it in our own way. You are very kind, a healer, the one that saves others' lives…You are one of the very few that should never turn to the dark side…The galaxy needs you the way you are, I love you the way you are…" he added and Clarisse looked at him right away.

Before Xander had a chance to stop her, she got up and walked to the edge of the terrace, looking to the lake.

"Please stop telling me that…This is not…"

"Clara, it is the truth!" he interrupted her quickly following her and turning her to look in his eyes. "I do love you, and I do want you in my life! I will not stop telling you the truth."

"That is impossible…I will leave and…"

"Don't! Stay with me!" Xander insisted getting closer and closer to her, making it more difficult for her.

"I cannot …We both have our lives out there…"

"We can find ways to be together and still do what we both do…Have I mistaken? Was I wrong about your feelings?" Xander suddenly asked her fearing the worst.

Clarisse hesitated to answer, she did love him, but she could not imagine being anything else than what she was: a Jedi. Xander caught himself holding his breath waiting for her answer; he could see the fight she was having with her own feelings.

"Clara…" he demanded an answer when seconds passed by and she still have not said a word.

"I love you, but…"

His kiss interrupted her objection and Clarisse could do nothing else but answer it.

"There is no _but_ , Clara!" he whispered her when they got their breath back.

"There is no future for us…You have to understand that!"

Xander released her from his arms and took a few steps away from her.

"Do you want there to be one?" she heard his question.

"Xander, I am who I am, and you are who you are…Even if now there is peace, we are still a Jedi and a Sith! We don't mix!" she insisted.

"My question was different; do you want to be with me?" he insisted and this time came closer and looked at her insistently.

"Please, try and understand…"

"Yes or no, Clara!" Xander demanded a straight answer.

Clarisse hesitated again, he was insistent and she could not lie to him; she could, but she already knew that he would find out the truth anyways.

"Yes…"

"Then we will!" Xander said before she even had a chance to say anything else.

Clarisse shook her head, she could not understand how he could dream about them being together.

"How?" came her short question, this time looking at him, searching for his eyes.

It was Xander's turn to delay with a response, and Clarisse felt her heart stopping. _I knew it was too good to be true. I must not let myself hope like this…It will only destroy me._

"With a lot of trust and some training…" he finally answered just to make even more curious.

"Will you ever give me a straight answer to any of my questions?" she asked, frustrated by his evasive answers.

"Perhaps…One day, when you will do the same," he said, this time looking at her. "It is a two way street!" Xander added.

This time Clarisse got quiet and admitted for herself that she was doing the same thing; she was avoiding giving him answers as well.

"What kind of training?" she asked, and right away she heard Xander laughing. _He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen…Stars, I love him!_

"You never cease to amaze me! You are avoiding the big picture, the important questions, and choosing to concentrate on the details…"

"Training is important…" she tried to justify her earlier question.

Xander only shook his head, continuing too smile in her direction.

"I could teach you my technique…Nobody would ever know that you have a personal life…"

"But Xander, I am a Jedi…I am not like you! I can't…not be one…"

"Of course you can! The question is, do you want to?"

"You will have to explain this to me!" she insisted, and took another sip from her drink after she returned to her seat.

Xander joined her on the couch and let out a deep sigh. He looked straight into her eyes, they were the color of honey. _I love how her eyes change color according to her surroundings…I love her, period!_ he thought, and then took his time before starting to speak.

"It is a rather long explanation…"

"We have time, no?" she asked looking at him.

"I did have different plans for tonight…" Xander whispered and with one quick move pulled Clarisse on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and locking her against his body.

"Xander…" she tried to object, but very unconvincingly.

"You do not desire me?" came his direct question and it made her look down, embarrassed.

Clarisse hesitated with her answer, so he lifted her face towards him, looking deep into her honey eyes.

"Clara…" he whispered his demand.

"I do, but…"

Anything else she would have wanted to say had to wait, his kiss took her breath away, and made all her thoughts flee her mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her whole body around his, and Xander got up on his feet walking towards his bedroom. When he put her down, she wasn't even sure she was touching the ground, she felt like she was just suspended in space, in time, nothing made sense and at the same time it felt so good, and so right. Clarisse heard at some point the noise of ripped fabric, but she could not gather her thoughts and figure where it came from, Xander's kisses and touches were stopping her from that.

"Lesson number one: let go!" she heard his whisper when he lifted her again in his arms.

"Of what?" she managed to ask between kisses.

"Everything…Forget about everything, let your senses take over…" Xander answered her and she did.

Almost an hour later, Xander looked over at Clarisse; she was lying in his bed, with her head on his arm. He got up on one elbow, pulling her closer to him and looked in her eyes.

"How does it feel to not be a Jedi?" he asked and Clarisse looked at him, alarmed. "Right now, you are being yourself, not hiding behind the Force, not controlling your feelings, you are just a woman…The woman I love," he added, and kissed her forehead gently.

He was right, and Clarisse was surprised to realize that it felt good. Somehow she felt free, not bound by her connection, not worried about her feelings. Right away, she felt guilty about letting herself go that way and reached to the force.

"No, don't do that! Please!" Xander stopped her.

"It is who I am, it's…"

"No, it is what you do! You are an incredible woman, Clara! Stay free of your bounds for a little longer; be yourself. Don't hide from me. With me, you can be yourself without worrying that anyone will judge you. It's just me and you,no Sith, no Jedi, no force…Just us," insisted Xander, and she had to admit that it felt great.

"It does feel good…I do feel a little guilty about it, but I have never felt so free," Clarisse said, and looked at him, in those incredible blue eyes that she loved.

Xander smiled and lifted one of her hands, pressing it against his lips without taking his eyes from hers.

"Thank you for trusting me! I know how vulnerable and exposed you feel without the force around you, I feel the same way…But you took a chance on me and let me see you, the real you, the one you hid deep inside. That is a lot of trust and I promise you, I will never betray it!"

Clarisse was touched by his simple words. She smiled and put her hand on the side of his face, traced a line on his jaw line with her fingers, and whispered to him, "You have trusted me too…You let me see you how nobody else has…It was only fair."

"Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" he asked her, and when she shook her head he smiled, she tickled his arm with her hair, and that was something new for him. "Do that again, please."

"What?" Clarisse asked right away.

"When you shook your head, you tickled my arm…I never felt that before." Xander explained to her and she shook her head again "It feels so good…I love it!"

They smiled at each other and a few seconds later Xander asked her, "Would you like something to drink? I am thirsty…"

"Maybe some water, no alcohol, I need a straight head," she explained, seeing his surprised look.

"All right, I am going to ask Nyla to…"

"No. I am not dressed, I…" she interrupted Xander quickly.

"If I go get the drinks, do you promise you will not run away?" asked Xander, seeing how uncomfortable she became.

"I promise!" she said, smiling back at him and seeing him extending his right arm towards a door. The next second a towel traveled through the air and landed in his hand, making Clarisse giggle.

"You cannot do that!" she said still smiling.

"Why not? It's for my comfort, saves time…"

"I was taught that the force is choosing us to serve it. It is not the other way around, so you cannot use the force for your personal needs."

Xander laughed while he wrapped the black towel around his waist.

"That is what the Jedi told you! I am not a one of them!" he answered her, and left the room.

Left alone, Clarisse caught herself still smiling after the door closed behind Xander. _Is this real? I cannot believe that it is happening. I have never felt this way…Is it possible to be with Xander and still be a Jedi? The other masters will know that something is happening with me. I don't think I can hide it. How is his technique working? How it will help? And is it possible to use both sides of the force without turning? How am I going to explain that to the Council? No matter what, Xander will always be a Sith to them…They will always look at him with doubt, with suspicion. They do not know him as I do. What do I know about him anyways? Pretty much nothing…He knows everything about me._ Clarisse was in deep thought, trying to find some sort of answers to all the questions she had. After a while she had to admit that Xander was the one holding the answers and at the thought of him she smiled and felt her blood rushing through her body. She pulled the black sheet all the way up under her chin and lifted herself up on a pillow against the huge headboard. She looked around the room since now the lights on the night tables were on, and she could not ignore the luxury that was everywhere around her. Even if she was in his room earlier that day she didn't see pretty much anything then. _I wonder if all Sith live like this…So different from us…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Xander's return. He was carrying a tray and set it on the night table on his side of the bed. Clarisse saw right away the drinks, and some snacks.

"I was afraid you were going to leave…" he admitted, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I promised I wouldn't. You did not believe me?" she asked him right away.

"I believed you then, but I thought that while I was gone you would reconsider…I am sorry, I will not doubt you again," he added and kissed Clarisse's hand, sending waves of heat through her whole body. "There is your drink." he said next and handed her a glass.

Clarisse took a sip from her drink; it was fruity, bubbly, and refreshing.

"This is so good! What is it?" she asked him, taking another sip.

"I am glad you like it! I figured you would. It is a drink they make here, like a sparkling wine, without the alcohol," he explained, and took his own glass. "They call it Snectar."

"So it does not exist anywhere else?" Clarisse insisted.

"Of course it does; I have a good supply of it in all my homes," answered Xander, smiling.

Clarisse looked at him, confused at first, and then asked him again, "Did you say all your homes? How many homes can one have? I thought there is only one home…"

"All right, I might have chosen my words poorly…All my residencies, strongholds…Whatever you want to call them. Is that better?"

"Not sure…How many of those do you have?" Clarisse continued with her questions.

"Pretty much one on each planet…I call them homes out of habit, I guess. This is the home where I was born and lived for the first few years of my life, but it is far from everything, and unfortunately I do not have the time to come here as often as I would like…" answered Xander this time.

"You have a residence on each planet…Are you serious?"

"Yes…I do like my privacy, my space, my comfort…I do not want to travel for hours just to get somewhere where I feel at home…Is that a problem?" was his turn to ask.

"I am just surprised…" Clarisse said and took another sip from her drink.

Xander smiled and made himself comfortable in the bed, leaning against the headboard. With one arm he pulled Clarisse close to him, so she would lean against him.

"What are you…" she tried to object right away.

"I like to think that am more comfortable than the headboard. Am I not?"

She only hesitated for a second before answering. "Yes. "

"Good! Here, you have to try this, you will love it," He said, and held in front of her one of the tiny pastries that looked like a miniature rose.

"What is it?" she asked opening her mouth and starting to chew on the fluffy, mouth melting, chocolatey desert.

"Some chocolate desert, it's one of my favorites," he answered, and took one for himself.

"Mm…It is so good," said Clarisse after she swallowed it, but looking up to him. "Thank you."

Xander held her head back, and his hand covered her neck, touched her jaw and his finger caressed her cheek. "I am glad you like it," he whispered, and kissed her, taking her drink and placing it on the tray beside him.

His other arm was already around her waist holding her close to him, and Clarisse put her hands on his forearm. When he released her from that kiss, he held her still, not wanting to take his eyes from hers.

"I feel so spoiled…" she whispered smiling at him.

"I haven't even started to spoil you yet," came his answer and a new kiss.

The very next day Clarisse started training with Xander. She trusted him and placed her whole future in his hands, her whole life was forever changed now. The new direction was only up to her. For the next few days they trained hours and hours, getting Clarisse to understand and learn to control her feelings. When Xander contacted both Councils, hoping for some update, Clarisse agreed to stay in the next room and meditate. She could be seen by the Jedi and the Dark Councils, but she didn't have to talk to them. It was too early for her to face them. Beside Grand Master Shan's assurance that they had their best people trying to track Revan, and Darth Marr's sustained efforts to do the same, there was nothing new. Xander choose to keep from them the fact that they knew why Revan was after Clarisse, and the fact that they had already removed the target from her. Only minutes later, the transmission was over and Xander turned to Clarisse. She was still in a deep trance, and he just stood there looking at her. Her glowing aura was calming and affecting him, so he had to retreat into his darkness, pushing back her influence. She looked so serene, so peaceful, that he had to leave the room sooner than he would have liked. Xander went outside and walked to the lake, where he started his own meditation. Crimson clouds started to appear all around him, and his bright red eyes glowed with darkness. They both stayed tuned to the force in their own way for hours. Being together, spending time stripped of powers, away from the familiar force, made both need that reconnection. In spite of her new training, Clarisse was most comfortable in her meditation, emptying herself of all the emotions that she was just learning. Xander, on the other hand, needed his power, needed to connect with everything he was letting go in order to be with her. The thought that she could get hurt by Revan, or anyone else, brought him to familiar ground: anger. Soon he felt recharged with his usual power, felt in control and ready to face Clarisse and her peacefulness. _She needs to pass her last test today. I am ready for the challenge and I can only hope that she is too,_ he thought and he reached into her mind. Clarisse heard him, she heard his request to meet him at the lake and she ended her meditation, walking towards where Xander was waiting for her. She could see even from the distance the crimson clouds surrounding him and for a few seconds he looked terrifying.

Xander felt her approaching, but remained still, looking at the lake and keeping his back at her. Suddenly his father's image appeared above the water, in front of him.

"It is too soon, Xander. Don't do it!" came his warning.

"She has a strong mind, and I am sure of her feelings. She can do this."

"You put a lot of faith in the hands of a Jedi. You should know better."

"Turn her!" Xander heard next his mother's voice, and her image joined his father's.

"No. I love her the way she is."

"Love her? Xander, do you her yourself? You love a Jedi?" His father sounded revolted.

"I love Clara…The fact that she is a Jedi is just a minor detail," answered Xander, closing his eyes and feeling Clarisse's presence near.

"She will kill you! Do not play with your life," his father insisted again, and both his parents disappeared.

Clarisse was only a couple of steps behind Xander and she stopped, pushing back the waves of darkness that she felt radiating from him.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked him.

Xander did not answer right away, he took a few seconds, but when he finally turned around, Clarisse looked at him almost scared. She had never seen him so dark, she never felt so much darkness from one single person. She wandered what was going on and for a short second thought that she might have made a mistake trusting him.

"Yes, my apprentice!" he answered with a tone that reminded Clarisse once again why she has fought against Sith all of her life.

"Apprentice?" she asked right away.

"You are now ready to be turned to the dark side. You will be my apprentice." came Xander's response.

Clarisse felt chills down her spine. Suddenly it was cold, and with all the hope she had, she looked into his eyes desperately trying to find something from the man she was in love with. Xander's scorching eyes were nothing that she hoped, there was nothing in him that moment that would have even remotely resembled him. She took a step back and shook her head. "No…This cannot be real. You promised me that you wouldn't…"

Xander's laugh interrupted her words. "And you believed that! I am a Sith Lord, not a spineless Jedi! "

"You said you loved me…" Clarisse whispered with tears in her eyes.

"That was fun! I have to admit that I enjoyed seducing you. For a Jedi you were pretty good…"

Tears started to roll down Clarisse's face and it only took her a second to ignite her lightsaber. "I am going to kill you!" she growled at him.

"Feel free to try, my young apprentice!" He provoked her with a superior tone.

Clarisse was just about to extend her arms in front of her and force push him away, when his lighting struck her. She was forced to defend herself and cast a shield around herself quickly. The excruciating pain she would have felt from that lighting was mostly absorbed by her shield right away, but she still could feel the power of his punishment, the shocks from the lightning throughout her body. All the anger she felt was building up inside, giving her the power to purge all the pain and she lifted her head looking at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"You are forgetting who I am, this is what I do!" came his answer and another round of lighting that this time hit her second shield.

"You betrayed me!" Clarisse yelled at him, and this time she did force push him a few meters back.

Xander was expecting it and started to laugh while he was in the air, rolling his body around and landing on his feet. The second he touched the ground, his double bladed saber hummed to life in his hands. "And you will soon be just like me!"

His words hit Clarisse like a slap over her face. _I won't be like him! No. I am better than that…I am a Jedi. I serve the force…He will not turn me!_ Xander was approaching her, his blades making circles of red lights around him, and competing in brightness with his eyes.

"I will never be like you!" she said and started to throw rocks at him.

Xander stopped only steps away from her deflecting every rock away from him, continuing to fixate her with burning eyes. Clarisse lifted the biggest boulder that she saw and threw it in his direction. Xander pulverized the boulder in the air and laughed. "You are pathetic! This is all you can do?"

Clarisse was pushed over the edge by his words and with a power that surprised even her, she threw in his direction two boulders. Xander was about three, maybe four steps away from her and saw the boulders lifting up from the ground and heading his direction, when he decided that it was the time for the final test. He didn't even try to deflect them, or destroy them. Xander let his saber fall on the ground at his feet and just looked at her. Clarisse saw him drop his saber, waiting for the two boulders to hit him. _What am I doing? I love him…I can't let…_ In a fraction of a second she made her decision and threw herself over his body.

"No! Xander…" she yelled, and before the boulders would have crushed them both, she deployed a shield that looked like a dome around them. The boulders hit her shield and rolled on the ground away from them.

Next she looked at Xander. He was under her, with his arms locked around her body, looking at her with the most serene blue eyes.

"Now you are safe, Clara! Nothing could ever turn you to the dark side!" he whispered and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Xander rolled her on the soft grass and stopped on top of Clarisse.

"Was this a test?" she asked him.

"Your last test, and you have passed it. If that didn't turn you, I doubt there is anything or anyone that will ever do so," came his answer.

"You could have killed us both…"

"Technically, you would have, but I knew you would not. I had faith in you."

Clarisse freed herself from his arms and got up on her feet. "You are good…I believed you. I really thought…" she said, while Xander got up.

"Clara, I am Sith. I can be very convincing, it's what I do," he interrupted her and wrapped his arms around her again. "At least now we can concentrate on the technique…"

"I should have known…I should have not doubted you…I am sorry, Xander!" she whispered with her head down.

Xander lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "When I told you that I love you, it was true, when I told you that I will never betray your trust, it was true. Never forget that! You will always have my love and my loyalty."

His words made Clarisse smile, but she was disappointed in herself. They started walking towards the house together, in silence. The sun was setting and the light blue sky was now turning into shades of pink and orange, it was absolutely magnificent. Clarisse stopped and turned around to admire the view. Xander just looked at her, surprised, it wasn't the first sunset she was seeing there. A few more seconds of silence stood between them, until Xander decided to break it.

"The shield you put over us…That was new. I have never seen that before."

"Me neither. I don't even know how I did that…" admitted Clarisse and looked at him. "Must be the result of the power that I have been drawing from my emotions," she added, and then fell into deep thought.

Xander kept quiet, but he noticed right away that she was thinking on something.

"Is it possible that my abilities get altered when I am using the power obtained that way?" she asked him suddenly.

"I am not sure. I guess you will have to learn your new power, your new abilities…That shield could be an extremely powerful weapon," he answered, without even looking at her.

Clarisse nodded and went back to her thoughts, trying to figure out how to deal with her new abilities, how to learn them and train them properly, and admiring the stunning sunset.

When they finally got to the house, she stopped Xander, she needed to talk to him. "Xander, no matter how much I train, I don't think that I will ever be able to stand in front of the Council and tell them the truth…Why Revan was after me and why he isn't anymore…"

"Do you want me to do it? I have no problem…" he offered, right away understanding her hesitation.

Clarisse shook her head. "No. I would like to talk to Master Shan in private. She will understand and tell them."

Xander looked at Clarisse, surprised by her request. "Are you sure you can face her? She will most probably notice…" he tried to make her change her mind.

"I have a good reason to be troubled. I also think that the sooner everyone knows the truth, the better. Maybe they have overlooked something, maybe…"

"Clara, if you think you can face Master Shan, go ahead!" he interrupted her. "Just one thing…She will probably ask you to return to the temple. Please don't go! Stay with me a little longer!" Xander added while he took her shoulders in his hands.

Clarisse smiled at him and she lifted her hand touching his face.

"You know that sooner or later I will have to…" she tried to explain to him.

"No. You still need to train my technique, you are not ready to go out there! If I do have to choose from sooner or later, I will definitely go with later. To be honest, I don't ever want you to go…" he added, and his kiss took her breath away. Suddenly he stopped kissing her and took her head into his hands, holding her still and looking straight into her honey eyes. She put her hands on top of his and smiled.

"Marry me!" came his request, sounding like an order mixed with a plea.

"Xander, that is impossible…You already know…" Clarisse answered quickly while sadness overtook her.

"It is not impossible! We can get married right here, it will be our secret. Nobody will ever know, if that is what you wish…" Xander insisted and letting go of her head, he knelt in front of her. He took out from one of his pockets the ring that was burning a hole there since morning, when he had planned the day. "Please, Clara, be my wife!" he added, holding the ring in front of her.

Clarisse was surprised, she had no idea what to say. She wanted to be his wife for the rest of her life, but she was a Jedi, and he was a Sith. She wished she could say yes to him. At the same time, she knew that refusing him would break his heart. He would think that she did not love him enough to say yes. She was having a hard time breathing and she felt tears threatening. She looked at the ring, it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, then she looked at his eyes, they were so blue, so clear and so full of love. For a second, she opened her mouth to say something, but realized she still could not say anything.

"Clara, I love you more than anything in this world! This is just between us…You and me, together, forever…"

"Yes…" she whispered the second when her tears started to roll down her face, surprising herself.

Xander smiled and put the ring on her finger; it fit perfectly. Then he got up on his feet and took her in his arms, into a kiss that opened a totally new world for both of them.

Later that evening, they were both in bed and for the first time Clarisse looked at the ring, noticing that it was entirely carved into the stone. "I have never seen anything like this…When did you get it?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

Xander smiled and kissed her hand, over the ring. "I got that ring the day I turned twenty…" he answered her, and started to laugh when he saw her surprised reaction.

"Are you serious?" she insisted.

"Yes. For my twentieth birthday my parents took me shopping for my own ring. My parents both came from very respectable, noble families. My father was from Alderaan, and my mother from here. In both their families, they had something called crests, is like a symbol for that family, each noble family has one. Since I was a cross between two different nobles, we had to come up with a new design that will incorporate both their crests, so we went to this famous jeweler. While we worked together in making the ring, I saw this ring in one of his displays. He told me that it is a one of a kind ring, unique and very special. The stone it is made from, it is called _Life Stone_ , and it is the rarest stone in the galaxy. Most people never heard of it; is a stone that can save your life. After you wear it for a full twenty four standard hours, it will bind to you. From that moment, it will absorb from you a little energy every day, storing it. That will make it even more brilliant and apparently it could light up your way in the dark. If your life were in danger, if you were dying, the stone would release all that stored energy back to you, giving you at least a chance to survive. I was fascinated by it, and I decided to buy it for my future wife. Of course, my parents laughed at me and their main objection was the size. I remember my father saying that only a child could have such a tiny hand…Obviously he was wrong. I was just so determined, that against their reasoning I bought it. I figured that if it is my destiny, it will happen; I will find that one woman that would fit the ring."

"I have never heard anyone thinking like that…Usually the ring gets made to fit the girl, not the other way around!" said Clarisse laughing.

"It was just something about this ring that attracted me to it…I still cannot explain why…I did however research all the story behind the _Life Stone_ and it turned out that it is true. That jeweler did not lie to me."

"Too bad I won't be able to wear it…" whispered Clarisse with sadness in her voice, looking at the ring.

"I am sure that we can figure something out." assured her Xander, kissing her hand again and this time holding it into his own.

Clarisse looked at him and smiled. Next she looked at his ring, she had seen it before, but never really paid any attention to it. She thought it was a Sith ring, she knew that they all get rings after they pass their final trials. "Is this the ring?" she asked him.

"Yes." Came Xander's answer, glancing himself over his own ring.

"I thought it would be your Sith ring…" said Clarisse next.

"No, that one I took off when we got here. I don't wear it at home, unless I have to," he explained her. "You didn't notice that I have two rings on when I call the Council?"

"No...I didn't. To be honest, I never looked," admitted Clarisse.

The next day they started to plan their small, secret ceremony and Clarisse was surprised when a seamstress came and started to work on her dress. Xander asked her to wait one more day before calling Master Shan, and they spent most of that day training. Clarisse was making fast progress, and Xander was surprised how strong her mind really was, how much discipline she had, and how motivated she was.

When the time finally came for her to make the call to Master Shan, Xander assured her one more time that he would be in the next room in case she needed him. She took the ring off and stepped to the holoterminal, dialing her Master's frequency. "Clarisse, is everything all right?" was Master's Shan first question.

"Yes, everything is all right, but I need to talk to you. I know why Revan is been after me…"

In the next few minutes, she told Master Shan everything. It felt good to come clean. Clarisse knew that the other secrets she had, she would probably have to carry them for the rest of her life, but if that was a life with Xander, it was worth it. When she had finished, she waited for a reaction from her Master, and she didn't have to wait for long.

"I cannot even start to tell you how much appreciated your personal sacrifice is. My concern is about you…You are obviously troubled, and I can surely understand why."

"I will be fine, Master. I will meditate…"

"Are you coming back to the temple then?" Master Shan asked next.

"No. I still don't know where I am, but this place is so peaceful…Meditating here is been good for me. I need my solitude; I have to rediscover myself…I have to learn how to deal with the new me."

"You can get help here," insisted Master Shan.

"I just need some more time for myself."

"I will let the Council know what is going on later today. Please try and contact us tomorrow, we should have updates from the field."

"I will."

"Is Darth Hellix with you?" came the next question.

"No. Do you need to speak to him? I can call him…"

"If you don't mind…But before you do that…I do know that what you have done might lead to certain feelings, you might develop attachments…"

"Master, Darth Hellix is Sith…What we did…It was just…Just to take the target off me…" Clarisse tried to explain, hiding the truth.

"I see…Please call him if you don't mind." Came Master Shan's request.

Clarisse went outside the room and called Xander. He took a few extra seconds, creating the illusion that he was a bit farther then just steps away. As soon as he walked into the room, he saluted the Grand Master and she returned the salute politely.

"When I asked you to take care of Clarisse I did not expected this…" she started.

"With all due respect, Grand Master, I do not need you approval. We both decided that it was the only thing we could do the stop Revan from sacrificing her. We are two adults, and even if I know that you have been her Master, it was our decision. It is done!" Xander interrupted Master Shan with a tone that made even Clarisse think that he only performed a duty and nothing more.

"Yes, it is done…I am only worried about consequences," she said next.

"If there are any, we will have to deal with them when the time comes. Until then, we should concentrate our efforts on finding Revan. He needs to be stopped."

Xander and the Grand Master started at each other for a few seconds, and then she continued.

"Tomorrow we will have a conference, and Governor Saresh will be joining us. I trust you will as well."

"Of course. I am hoping that that there will be some progress, so we can move forward."

"I hope so too. Like I said before, we have our best people working on it, and it seems that Capitan D'arc has a lead," said Master Shan.

"I thought Capitan D'arc retired last year," spoke Clarisse, this time surprised.

Something in her tone made Xander look at her, but he hid well the strange feeling that someone had just ripped his heart out. _It cannot be! She sounded surprised and excited…Am I jealous?_

"Obviously retirement didn't work. We will talk tomorrow…May the force be with you!" Master Shan concluded.

"And with you, Master!" answered Clarisse and hit the holocommunicator's button.

The silence filled the room for a few seconds, until Clarisse turned to Xander.

"That went relatively well…"

"You seemed to know this Capitan…" Xander said, looking at her and making sure he was not missing anything.

"I do! You could say that Capitan D'arc is my best friend…"

"How good?" interrupted her Xander alarmed.

Clarisse noticed right away that something was going on with him and looked in his eyes. The next second she understood, and smiled to him.

"That is so sweet! You are jealous…" she said, and wrapped her arms around Xander's waist.

"Clara…"

"Capitan Cleopathra D'arc and I have been friends for years," she interrupted him quickly, and at the full name of the Capitan, she felt his relief.

"I am sorry…I didn't know…I…" Xander tried to explain and apologize.

"She supposed to be retired…I don't understand why she is back. She and Corso were supposed to be married and retire to a farm…I guess she figured that farming is not for her; or Corso… I am sure she has a good reason."

"If you want to call her…" offered Xander.

"No, I know better than to interrupt her when she is on a mission." refused Clarisse, laughing.

"Marr is also on Rishi…I wonder…Maybe if they would work together, they would…" Xander started to think out loud.

"I don't think so!" Clarisse interrupted him. "Cleo does her best work alone. She does not play nice with others…I have been on a few missions with her, and she can be rather difficult to work with. I was only healing her, and even that was a challenge. She is so fast, and unpredictable, that it was hard to keep her in sight so I can heal her, shield her…Only her crew was on same page with her and they knew her next move…" explained Clarisse.

"Well, I am calling Marr. We are supposed to work together, if she has a problem with Sith she will have to deal with it," said Xander and dialed his friend's frequency.

In only seconds, the blue image of Darth Marr appeared and Clarisse felt a chill at his sight.

"Marr." saluted Xander, short and unofficial.

"Xander, what can I do for you?" answered Marr, just as casual.

"Tell me you have some news for me."

"I did have a couple of leads, but someone just blew away one of the munitions deposits…I am left with little hope. However, the remaining lead could be just as valuable," explained Marr, the few words explaining what he was confronted with.

"I might help you…Master Shan said that there is a Capitan Cleopathra D'arc there, and that she is making progress. Clarisse knows her, they are friends…Maybe you two could work together?"

"I have never heard of her." answered Marr.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you haven't crossed paths before the peace…" Clarisse finally spoke.

"Why is that?"

"I have told Xander…She is rather difficult to work with…She doesn't like taking orders…"

"Too bad, I am accustomed with giving them!" Marr interrupted her.

Clarisse smiled, seeing the resemblance between him Xander. _No wonder they are friends,_ she thought.

"And she might not be overly happy to work with Sith…She is accustomed with killing them…" added Clarisse, putting her head down.

"She killed the weak ones. Do you know where I can find her?" came Darth Marr's question.

"No…But she is on Rishi…" said Xander.

"Just follow the bodies and the smoke trail…" said Clarisse, and she smiled, imagining her friend on Rishi wreaking havoc.

"I will do that then. Thank you for the tip!"

"May the force serve you well, my friend!" Xander concluded their conversation.

"You too, Xander! Marr out."

Xander turned to Clarisse after the transmission ended. She was just getting her ring back on and smiled in his direction when she saw his look.

"You really don't think that they could work together?" he asked lifting her in his arms and starting to walk towards their bedroom.

"It would take a miracle!" answered Clarisse, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rishi was like a new home for Cleo; pirates, contraband, and guns everywhere you turned. The small town by the water offered plenty of distractions, but that afternoon, Cleo was furious. Her cover was blown and now she had to do it the hard way. She was hoping that, for once, just once, her negotiations would not turn as usual. But before she knew it, her blasters were doing the talking and almost a dozen pirates were dead. Her only option was to blow up the munitions depot, to avoid any complications. The phony weapons would be discovered sooner or later, and she could not afford that much of a setback. She was well away from the depot when she heard the explosion behind her. She didn't even look, just accelerated her small speeder back into town.

After a well-deserved and needed shower, she tossed away the pirate clothes that she has been using for her cover and took out her favorite clothes- the white leather suit. Once she was dressed, she looked in the mirror and smiled. _Good to be back,_ she thought, and after checking her blasters one more time she walked out. She needed a drink…And a new plan…And maybe a second drink. The cantina was quiet, just a few pirates, some dancers in a corner and the pretty girl behind the bar. Cleo sat on one of the chairs and ordered her drink, looking around. First thing she noticed were the two exits, it was in her nature to look for exits as soon as she walked in anywhere. She smiled, remembering that she had done the same thing when she and Corso walked into the ranch they bought. The memory of Corso brought a shadow over her face and she took a sip from the drink that was placed in front of her. _He is a good man…Too bad it didn't work out. I really wanted to retire and have a happy, quiet life. It just wasn't to be with him…That wasn't love, just desire, and when that was consumed, there was nothing left…We are always going to be friends, but that is all. Funny, I have never been friends with a man I slept with…_ a small chuckle escaped her and the pretty bartender looked over her shoulder in her direction. Cleo got herself together right away and took another look around, a new group of pirates made noise coming in through the door. She had been on her ship for couple of months, when Theron Shan from SIS contacted her. As soon as he mentioned Clarisse's name, he got her attention. Nobody messes with her friends and gets away with it, especially with Risse. She was the nicest, kindest person she knew. The world needed people like her, now even more than before the peace. _Peace…I thought that I would be out of jobs when I heard the peace declaration. Turns out someone is still making waves…And threatening my friend!_ Cleopathra's brows changed shape and she grinned at the thought that her friend is in danger. One of the pirates came close to her and touched her shoulder, trying to grab her. In a fraction of a second, she twisted his arm behind him, making it turn into a position he didn't even know was possible.

"Touch me again, and your buddies will scrape your brains off the floor!" she growled in his ear. After another tight move that pulled his arm even more backwards and made him cry with pain, she pushed him away. The man rubbed his arm and walked to his group, swearing between thin lips and grinding his teeth.

"The woman is crazy! She almost broke my arm…" she heard him say to the rest of them, and she felt all of them looking at her back.

Cleo took another sip from her drink. _At least my back looks good! They can see but not touch…"_ she thought and smiled into her glass. _Now, back to my plan…Maybe I should just go with my initial plan; kill anyone in my way. That usually works well for me! But they are so many…And I don't have my crew anymore. I am all by myself…I have to come up with something…"_ Cleo called the bartender and ordered a caff; she needed her head clear and her hand steady. The music changed and some slow song was on now. Cleo looked over to the dancers and saw their sexy, luscious moves. _Heh…Risha and I could teach those girls a few things. Risha, her majesty Queen Risha…_ Cleo smiled again and paid for her drink and the caff that was now in front of her. She was sitting at the end of the bar, and she looked again around the room. _Hm…With all pirates around I was expecting it to be more busy. Kind of feels like my ship…Empty. Guss, Bow and Treek are all gone to their homes too. All I have left is that useless C2 unit._ Cleo smile was hidden as she remembered how, for the time being, he was disabled after the confrontation they had before she landed on Rishi. That morning, she had been greeted by the droid as soon as she walked out of her cabin.

"Good morning, master Cleopa…"

"C2, shut up! I am not in the mood," she growled at the droid.

"Master, the cushions of your seats…"

"If I hear one more time that you fluffed up my cushions, I swear I am going to reverse engineer you!" she threatened the droid, coming close to him.

"Master, I am doing everything for you comfort and your…"

Cleo was already on the edge, and the threat that was over her dear friend Risse, had kept her tense and worried. She was in no mood to listen to the stupid droid.

"I told you to shut up, you worthless piece of scrap!" she yelled at him, and reaching behind the droid, she turned off the switch at the base of his head. "There! Now it's nice and quiet…And my stupid pillows are all fluffed!" she said and walked away to sit in her Capitan's chair.

Cleo's attention was immediately attracted by the new man that arrived into the cantina. He was a Sith, one she had knew to be one of the most dangerous of his kind, Darth Marr.

Darth Marr had started to look in every cantina since his earlier conversation with Xander. If there was someone on that planet that could provide valuable information or service, he had to find her. Since his arrival on Rishi, Darth Marr has been attracting attention everywhere, but he didn't care. He had to find Revan and stop his crazy plan. The locals were looking at him with curiosity and fear. _Good! Their fear is my fuel"_ thought Marr from the second he felt it all around him. As soon as he walked in that place he noticed the white, platinum blonde hair pulled up into two pig tails. Next he noticed the girl's green, cat like eyes glancing over at him. _She is definitely not a local…She looks more like a young girl, not a capable Capitan. I wander if this is a useless chase?"_ he thought, and walked to the bar. On his way he noticed her bright white leather suit fitting her tiny body like a glove and felt something shifting inside him. For one second, everyone in the room stopped talking, and looked at him with the same fear he was accustomed to, even the dancers stopped and then they continued their activities. The pretty bartender greeted him right away, and after a few words exchanged in a low whisper she nodded towards Capitan Cleopathra. Marr glanced at her again, then back to the bartender, and after ordering a room for the night, he start walking towards Cleo.

"Are you Capitan Cleopathra D'arc?" came his question, and Cleo was surprised by his voice.

"Go away, old man!" she tried to dismiss him. _He sure could teach a thing or two about how to wear your armor right_ she thought for herself and Theron's image came into her mind. The man has been trying to charm her for almost two years, when they first met. He was so not her type. _Way too skinny and sleek,_ she remembered thinking for herself. The Sith in front of her was his opposite.

"What makes you think I am old?" he asked her.

"Your voice. And you are probably ugly too, since you hide your face," continued Cleo, having fun with pushing people's buttons in general.

"You have insulted me twice in one breath…"

"You care to go for a third?" she interrupted him provocatively.

"If we weren't in a truce, you would be dead, little girl," he growled at her on a tone that was supposed to be frightening.

Cleo looked up at him with squinting eyes. For a second she regretted that she could not see his face. His mask, with all those horizontal strips of durasteel and one that seemed to be some tinted glass where his eyes would have been, completely covered him.

"If there wasn't peace, you would not be standing here!" Cleo answered, and instinctively she touched one of her two blasters.

Marr caught her gesture right away. "Don't even think about it!" he said. "Master Clarisse told me that you are here. Starting now, you work with me!"

He got her attention when he mentioned her friend's name, but his tone rubbed her the wrong way and she didn't shy away from letting him know. "Listen, old man…Unless I am naked in your bed, I am not taking orders from you! I do not take any orders from anyone! You got that?" she asked him on a lowered tone, leaning towards him, like she had just told him the biggest secret in the world.

Marr lifted a brow behind his mask and involuntarily imagined her in his bed. Behind the safety of his mask, he smiled for the first time in a very long time. _Now this is getting interesting…This little beast needs some taming!, h_ e decided in his mind and shook his head.

"And don't even dream about getting me in your bed, I don't do ugly, old or cowards!" added Cleo, noticing his surprise and deciding to put him in his place.

"Did you just call me a coward?" he growled this time at her, and his saber hummed to life in his right hand.

"Hey! You two kill each other outside!" intervened the bartender, holding a rifle towards Marr.

He looked at her and then at the Capitan. When he noticed the grin on Cleo's face, he followed her eyes only to see the red tiny dot on his chest, right over his heart. Next he saw the blaster in her hand. Any conversation and movement in the cantina came to a dead stop, even the music. For a few seconds all that Cleo could hear were her own heartbeats. He was not the first Sith she would kill… _And most probably not the last one either…_ she surprised herself thinking. Marr was the first to control himself and put his saber away. The bartender lowered her rifle, the music start playing and everyone got back to what they were doing before.

"Risse is a good friend, and is only because of her, that I am willing to work with you…Not for you!" Cleo was the first one to talk while she put her blaster away.

"Not because there is peace?" Marr's sarcasm flew in the air towards Cleo.

"Do I look to you like I give a womp rat's ass about it?" she asked him on the same tone.

For a few more seconds they just looked at each other. Cleo really wished she could have seen his face, his eyes… _Darn it! This is not going to be good…I need to see people's faces to know what they think…I am at disadvantage here. I need to be careful she_ thought, mentally weighting the man in front of her.

 _She is definitely different from anyone I know…She didn't even blink when I pulled my saber. Hm…Maybe I really should tame her. She would look good in my bed,_ he thought and then turned to Cleo.

"So, what will have, Captain?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Cleo got ready for the day with a feeling of hope. She could almost taste the good news and that helped her get over the bad news she had to face: Darth Marr. _The man is impossible to read…I am at a great disadvantage, working with him, but I will do anything for Risse._ _She is not answering my calls, and Master Shan's assurance is not enough for me. I need to hear from her that she is all right. The protection of a Sith can't be easy on her. I have to do whatever it takes to free her from him. I am sure she can't wait to go back to what she does. If that Sith is anything like this Marr guy, I won't be surprised if she kills him!_ Cleo let out a chuckle, imagining her friend killing a Sith, and exited her room. Marr was waiting for her just outside, beside a speeder. As soon as she saw him, she felt an itch in her right hand and involuntarily she touched her blaster.

"Where did you find this beauty?" she asked him, admiring the slick and fast looking speeder.

"It is mine. Are you ready to go or should we just sit here and chat about the engine?" He provoked her, just to see what kind of reaction he would get.

Cleo did not disappoint and she reacted as quickly as he thought.

"Should I drive? I bet my vision is better than yours…As far as I know, eyes get bad with age."

Marr looked like he ignored her, but behind his mask a smile curled his lips. Instantly, he was on the speeder starting the engine, and Cleo had no choice but to hop on behind him. Without any warning, he started and Cleo almost fell off. He was driving insanely fast, so again, Cleo did not have much choice and she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight. She felt the hard body that she was holding on to, and for the first time, one thought came into her mind. _Maybe he is not as old as I thought…_ She did not have a chance to secure her back pack on the speeder, and now was too late to try and put it between her and Marr, so she could feel his body under the leather armor. She looked at the spikes on his shoulders, was the first time she was that close to notice all the details. _They don't seem to have any function besides looking scary_ she thought, and after that she just enjoyed the ride.

The previous night they made their plan, after they exchanged information. Surprisingly, both their leads were pointing the same direction, the main computer in the Revanites camp. Unfortunately, it was deep in a well-guarded bunker, and making their way in was not going to be easy. Marr was distracted by her presence, by her tiny body against his back, but he had a job to do and gathered his thoughts and concentrated on the road ahead. He remembered when he and Xander were racing. As teenagers, they were always pushing each other, striving to become better, more powerful, with senses more sharp then the other. They took turns at winning their races, they were both just as fast and had same sharp senses. _What is it about this girl that makes me want her in my bed so much? Is it the fact that she told me to not even think about it? Is it her cat-like eyes? Is it the little beast inside her that I want to tame? Whatever it is, she will be mine…One day…_ thought Marr, and only minutes later he pulled off road and hid the speeder behind some bushes, while Cleo got off and looked around with her binoculars.

"That way!" she said pointing in the direction Marr had already started to walk.

"I could have told you that," he said, continuing his way.

"How did you know?" she asked him right away surprised, following him.

"The force is strong with me. There are force users in that camp." Marr answered with a flat tone.

Cleo made a face behind him and stacked her tongue out in his direction for one second. She realized that he might turn around and see her, so she got back to her normal expression. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they got to a ridge, where they lay down in the grass, looking at the camp bellow them.

"According to my intel, they should change guards in about ten minutes," said Cleo, checking her chrono, and she reached for her backpack, taking out a thermos filled with caff.

Marr looked at her, surprised, and asked her: "Are we going to have a picnic? You should have told me to bring a blanket."

Cleo didn't miss his sarcasm and squinted her eyes in his direction "Aww…The ground is too hard on your old bones?" she asked him with the same sarcasm but handing him a cup with hot, steaming caff.

"No thank you! You always have caff before killing people?" came his next question.

"Whenever I have the chance." she answered and took a sip from her own cup. "Since neither of us is a healer, I hope you have at least some kolto packs with you," continued Cleo, wondering where he would have them.

"I don't intend to need any. I can heal a little, but nothing major."

This time Cleo did not make any comment, even if she wanted to give him another snarky remark, but the guards were already changing and she threw the rest of her caff away, getting the binoculars.

"We should go on the right side, it seems a little lighter in…" she started to tell him but noticed that she was alone. Cleo looked around and saw Marr already walking away on the right side, between bushes and trees, using the terrain to his advantage. _Damn you! Can he read my mind?_ was the next question in Cleo's mind, but she didn't expect to find an answer, so she started to run after him. Suddenly she did one of her jump- roll combinations and was a few meters ahead of him in seconds, and then she just sat crouched behind a bush waiting for Marr to catch up with her.

"I am impressed," he said when he was close enough for her to hear him.

"If that impressed you, maybe you should pace yourself before you have a heart attack." She grinned in his direction and, without waiting for his reaction, she started to advance. They reached the edge of the camp in record time, and Cleo again waited for him to get close. She was getting impatient, feeling that he was slowing her down, so she prepared herself for another jump when Marr grabbed her arm, pulling her back and down to the ground.

"What…" she started to question him, when she noticed the patrol stopping right in front of them. They were discovered and Marr reacted fast, force chocking the man before he even had a chance to point his rifle in their direction. In only a few seconds, he dropped lifeless on the ground.

"You should look around and make sure it's safe before going further…Nobody ever taught you that?" he asked her sarcastically.

"I did not see him…He must have been behind that tent," justified Cleo quickly. "Ready to move on?"

Marr nodded, and without another word they started to move again, this time trying as much as possible to stay behind the tents, making sure they were not discovered. Another one of Cleo's combinations of rolls and jumps put her behind a tent, leaving Marr about twenty meters back. To her surprise, one man from the group in that tent saw her and soon another four of them rushed out of the tent. Her blasters started to spit plasma rounds precisely, hitting her target every time. Another group from the nearby tent heard the noise and joined their friends, but this time Marr made his own jump and landed right behind Cleo, taking care of the new arrivals.

"Easy there, grandpa! You don't want to break a hip. I could not carry you even if I lost my common sense and tried," she shouted in his direction to make sure he can hear her over the noise of blasters.

Seconds later they were both standing in the middle of a dozen bodies, and Marr put his saber away, looking around.

"You are reckless!" he growled in her direction. "You are going to get us both killed…"

"Only if you cannot keep up with me," came Cleo's answer, and she started to move on.

They were making progress, and slowly but surely they were nearing the entrance in the bunker. They fought another couple of groups on their way, and stopped a few seconds before attacking the big group defending the entrance. This time Marr was the one that jumped into the fight first, and Cleo picked her targets, one by one, from afar. When they were all down, she joined Marr and they walked to the bunker's door together. The huge metal door was locked and they both tried to open it, but apparently they needed a key of some sort. Cleo looked around at the bodies and saw one of them that looked higher in rank wearing a card around his neck. She ran to him and picked up the card, but the same second, out of nowhere, a droid started shooting at her. Marr jumped into the fight while Cleo rolled and got cover behind a container. Marr's saber disassembled the droid quickly and with couple of shots aimed to one of his motors, Cleo reduced it to silence.

"Let's hope that was worth it!" she said, showing Marr the card.

She slid the card into the door's control panel and the next second it opened with a metallic noise. They only took a few steps inside, when more patrols showed up and Marr took care of them while Cleo sliced into a terminal to figure out where they were supposed to be going. He joined her, looking over her shoulder to the screen, and growled again.

"You are injured," he said, and he reached into a pocked of his belt, taking out a kolto pack and placing it on her shoulder.

"It is just a scratch…"said Cleo, trying to hide the pain, she didn't want him to see her vulnerable.

"I hope you realize that I can sense everything you are feeling…I am accustomed to feeding on others feelings."

"I hate you!" she growled back at him.

"You are lying," Marr said plainly, and walked away from her in the direction of the room where the main computer was.

She let out some swear words in a low voice hoping he won't hear her and then she followed him just in time to join him in the next fight. Another one of those droids was shooting at him. This time, before they managed to destroy him, Marr got hurt and his right thigh started to bleed. It was Cleo's turn to take out a little kolto spay and attend to his wound. After she numbed it, she took out the gel and squeezed some in. Marr did not made a sound and she pressed on his wound a little harder just to see if he would admit his pain.

"I heard you swearing earlier…That is no language for a lady," he said.

"Do I look like a lady to you?" she asked him, pressing again on his wound, this time harder to punish him for his words.

Marr grabbed her hand and whispered, "I am trained to resist pain," and then released her hand and got up.

"I wish that droid would have shot you in the face!" she yelled at him.

This time Marr laughed and turned around to see her.

"Why is that?" came his question next.

"So I could see your ugly face covered in pain." Cleo's answer was honest, she was furious at him.

As soon as they got into the main computer's room, Cleo started slicing into it, while Marr was pacing behind her. "Are you sure you know what you are doing there?" he asked her.

"If you think you are better, please feel free to try."

"Just hurry up, we are going to have company soon...Very soon."

Marr hadn't even finished speaking when a group of six soldiers walked into the room and started to shoot at them. Cleo abandoned the computer for a few seconds, helping Marr with their attackers, and then she returned to what she was doing.

"This does not make any sense…I have never heard of this…" Cleo started to whisper, alarmed that their last lead was taking them nowhere.

"What is it?" asked Marr, coming close behind her.

"Everything seems to lead to some place called _Yavin 4_ …Have you ever heard of it?" she asked him, turning to look at him.

"Unfortunately yes…Revan has some guts!" he added.

Before they could react, two droids, bigger and meaner looking than the ones before, rolled into the room and they were again forced away from the computer. It took them a little longer to reduce them to two piles of scrap, and when they turned back to the computer, they saw it destroyed as well. Smoke was coming out of the broken screen and the main unit was now a pile of melting metal.

"Great! Now I can't get anything else…" growled Cleo, kicking what was left of the terminal.

"We got what we needed. Let's go," said Marr, and grabbing her arm, he starting to walk towards the door.

"But…" she tried to stop and looked back to the terminal. "Maybe we can…"

"Yavin 4 is the resting place of The Emperor," explained Marr, continuing their way out of the room.

A couple of hours later, they were in the spaceport and Marr turned to Cleo, asking , "Would you like to join me on my ship for the conference?"

"What conference? I have to report my findings…"

"There is a conference call, where we can report what we have learned. Both Councils, your governor, will be there and I think your friend Master Clarisse will also be present."

"Why I don't know about this?" she questioned him, not trusting that he was telling her the truth.

"How do I know why your people are keeping you in the dark?"

"And you are enlightening me?" Cleo asked him, squinting her eyes again and wishing she could see his face.

"I have offered. If you do not wish to participate, you are free to go," came Marr's answer, and he started to walk away from her, towards his own ship.

Cleo turned her back to him and rushed to her own ship. As soon as she got in, she took off and set the course for the fleet. Once in flight, she ran to the holoterminal, dialing the frequency she had. She was expecting Governor Saresh to show up, but instead a whole bunch of other people were connected as well, including Marr. She was, after all connected to the conference.

"Capitan D'arc, we are glad you could join us." The Governor was first to speak.

Cleo nodded and crossed her arms over the chest, leaning against the wall behind her. She noticed right away Clarisse's smile and that was all the thanks she needed. Governor Saresh started to talk, and in less than ten seconds Cleo rolled her eyes, she was already bored and annoyed. Only two people noticed her reaction- Clarisse hid her smile, but Darth Marr didn't need to, he could smile all he wanted behind his mask. When the governor thanked Clarisse one more time for her personal sacrifice, Cleo's attention shifted to her friend. _What sacrifice? What is this woman blabbing about? I have to talk to Risse in private._ Next, one of the Sith asked Marr directly if he has any news. Right away she looked at his image curious to see if he would at least admit that he did not get the information alone.

"I do. Captain D'arc and I managed to slice into their main computer before it was destroyed, and it seems that Revan and his army are on Yavin 4."

"Than that is where we will go," Cleo heard the Sith that was standing beside Clarisse.

"I will need some coordinates for this place. I have never heard of it before," said Cleo, still surprised that Marr had split the credit with her.

"Yavin has a multitude of small moons, the fourth one is the only one that supports life. It is the training ground for The Emperor's personal guards. That is where his resting place is," explained Marr, noticing that Cleo wasn't the only one that hadn't heard about Yavin 4 before.

"Very well, we will deploy troops right away. "

Cleo looked at Clarisse, hoping that she would sense her need to talk in private. The troop's deployment wasn't her concern, but the wellbeing of her friend was. One by one, everyone announced their intention to meet on Yavin 4 and disconnected from the conference.

"Cleo wants to talk to me in private…" said Clarisse, looking at Xander as soon as the conference was over.

"Marr asked me to call him as well, at least they both survived working together," joked Xander and kissed her lightly, pulling her into his arms. "You can call her from here, I will use my personal holo to contact Marr," added Xander ,and after Clarisse thanked him, he walked outside on the terrace giving her privacy, and dialed Marr's frequency.

"Xander, thank you for calling me," answered Marr.

"You wanted to talk…What is this about?"

"Does your offer still stand?" asked Marr, straight to the point.

"Of course, but what offer are we talking about?" was Xander's turn to ask.

Marr smiled behind his mask, his friend was as always, ready to do anything for him.

"You offered to teach me your technique…I know I have refused it in the past, but now I want to learn it. I need to," added Marr and then he lowered his mask.

"I have to admit that I am surprised, may I ask you why? You must have a good reason…"

"I do. Until we meet and start training, is there anything I can do by myself?"

"There is a lot that you can do. In order to learn it, you must get used to stripping yourself from the force. You have to become a simple man, and only then will you start discovering yourself. I have to warn you that it will not be easy. In order to learn the technique, you must be motivated. The stronger your motivation and the more determined to learn you are, the quicker and easier it will be. The key is in not letting your personal feelings leak into your Sith life, and vice versa. The two cannot mix under any circumstances, or it will weaken you" Xander explained to him, and Marr listened carefully.

"I will start right away."

"If at any point you feel weak, you feel that you need to reconnect with the force, just meditate. At the beginning, you will feel extremely vulnerable away from the force," added Xander. "What happened to you that all of a sudden, you are so motivated to learn my technique? What exactly is your motive?" insisted Xander.

Marr hesitated for a few seconds, but then he looked at his friend and answered him will all honesty. "It's about a certain girl…"

Xander's laugh interrupted Marr, and he growled in a low voice. "It is not funny…I have never been this distracted in my whole life."

After another few minutes, Marr disconnected and Xander sat in one of the comfortable chairs still smiling. Only meters away, Clarisse was talking to her dear friend Cleo, answering her questions. When she told her the truth, what she had to do in order to stop Revan from wanting to sacrifice her, Cleo had to sit down. Clarisse smiled at her reaction, and continued to tell her the rest.

"So…If I understand this correctly, you are there with him, by choice…"

"Yes…" admitted Clarisse looking down.

"Wow! At least your Sith is not that bad…I drew the short stick on this one and got Darth Marr…Old, ugly…And who knows what else…"

"He cannot be that old. Xander told me that they grew up together…They are really good friends…"

"Until one of them kills the other! They are Sith, Risse, they are not true, not even when they look into a mirror! I do not trust them," concluded Cleo, and she looked again at her friend.

"It is peace, and they are valuable allies…"

"At some point I thought you had to kill your Sith…I guess I was wrong about that. You seem to like your guy there…"

"At some point he actually got killed…I brought him back."

"You did what? First, I didn't know you were that powerful now, that you can bring someone back, second…What were you thinking? Sith are good only one way- dead!"

Cleo noticed Clarisse's hesitation, her discomfort and right away she understood what was going on. "You are in love with him! The Jedi are going to _frown upon this,_ " joked Cleo with a tone that was supposed to imitate a Jedi way of speaking.

"Not if they don't know…" whispered Clarisse.

"And you think you can hide it from them? You couldn't hide it from me…" said Cleo, not understanding what her friend was planning.

"I did not mean to hide it from you…What happened with you and Corso, and the ranch?" Clarisse changed the subject.

"We gave it a try, it just didn't work, we are each living the life we want," came Cleo's short answer, reducing the past year to a few words.

"I am sorry, I thought that you two…"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but it just didn't work. I am moving on," Cleo closed the subject this time. "I hope I will see you on Yavin?"

"I will be there. And Cleo, I know that I don't have to tell you, but this stays between us, please!"

"Of course it will! You know I am not crazy about Jedi in general, you are the exception!" she added right away with a smile.

Only a few seconds later they disconnected, and each went ahead with her own business. Clarisse went to find Xander and Cleo went to sit in her captain's chair and look at the stars, thinking about the other Sith, the one she was convinced was ugly and old, and that she wanted to kill next chance she got.

"Done?" asked Xander as soon as Clarisse stepped out on the terrace.

"Yes, thank you! I needed to talk to her…Even if we don't see each other very often, she is my best friend. I was afraid to make friends for years, but when I met her, I knew she was different…" said Clarisse, smiling while Xander pulled her into his arms.

"I think she made an impression on Marr as well…"

"What do you mean? She said she wanted to kill him a few times…"

Xander did not answer right away, but the look in his eyes spoke for him. "No…Are you serious? Marr and Cleo? I think they would kill each other before…No…Besides, Cleo thinks he is old and ugly…" spoke Clarisse in fractions of phrases, and unfinished thoughts. Xander's laugh made her look at him.

"Why would she think that?"

"I am guessing it's the mask…" answered Clarisse and smiled at him, she loved to see him laugh.

"If it is their destiny, it will happen. Now…Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked her, looking straight in her eyes.

Clarisse did not answer, but she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I guess you are…" he whispered lifting her in his arms.

The next day was their secret ceremony day, sunny, warm and very special to both of them. They spent the morning training, as usual, but soon Xander realized that she was distracted, she was troubled and he could sense everything.

"Clara, please come sit with me." he asked her sitting in the grass, by the clear lake.

She went and sat beside him without a word. As soon as she sat, Xander asked her. "What is wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

Clarisse hesitated, looked at him, but he was just looking straight forward, to the lake. Next she glanced over her ring and decided to talk. "I am not having second thoughts, I do love you. I just can't help not thinking how would have been if the Jedi Council would have given me clearance. Hiding our love from everyone is not my first choice…" she whispered at the end.

It was Xander's turn to look at her, but she was now studying the grass beside her absently.

"Would you like me to ask them for your clearance?" came his question, and she looked at him right away. She saw the willingness in his eyes and smiled.

"You have no idea what that means…Do you?"

"How hard can it be?" insisted Xander.

Clarisse lifted her hand and touched his jaw gently.

"You are Sith…To them it's all you will ever be…They won't trust you, Xander. In order to give me the clearance you would have to prove to them that you are worthy of…me…They would make you go through tests, question you for weeks, make sure your love for me is pure, that you would never do anything to hurt me. By hurting me, I was supposed to be in danger of turning, and that is a risk they are not willing to take…"

"I could do all that!" he interrupted her, locking his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"No…Because you are who you are they won't even give you the chance to go through all that process. They will dismiss your request from the start…" she added and let her head rest on his wide chest.

"Then tell me what I can do. I cannot see you like this. I have the feeling that you are regretting your decision …" he asked her next and Clarisse looked this time in his eyes.

"I don't! I will never regret being your wife."

"Clara, I love you and do want you to be happy. Hiding is not my first choice either, and I do understand the risk you are taking. I know that if your Jedi will find out about our marriage they might ask you to leave to order…Have you considered that possibility?" Xander insisted, wanting to make sure that she would not have any regrets later.

Clarisse nodded and kissed him. "If that happens sometime in the future, and it's the only way to be with you, so be it. I hope it will never come to that, but if it does…You will always be my first choice."

Xander felt suddenly so warm inside, and so happy, that he promised himself to do everything and anything in his power to make her happy. After another kiss that left them both breathless, they walked back to the house, it was time to get ready for the ceremony.

Clarisse stepped out on the terrace when the sun was starting to set and the sky was again displaying a range of colors unusually bright, shades of pinks, yellows, oranges and even some violets. All intertwined like ribbons, making everything look so unreal. She saw Xander waiting for her at the end of the terrace, beside the older man that was going to officiate the ceremony. Thomas was there too, and she saw Nyla rushing from behind her to take her position. Xander's eyes were burning her with desire, admiration, love, everything she had ever dreamed to experience was in his eyes. She felt a little overwhelmed and looked down for a few seconds, but then she looked back up again, returning him the love, the admiration and her desire. His smile rewarded her and just smiled back. She wanted to run straight in his arms and become his wife as soon as possible, but then she remembered that this was something she would remember for the rest of her life, and continued to walk slowly, trying to make it last longer. Her white silk dress was shimmering with the colors of the sky, while Xander's black clothes were contrasting, like a reminder of how different the two of them were. Clarisse noticed the tiny lights dancing on the walls and on the columns when she got near them and realized that all the jewels she was wearing were responsible for that incredible display. Nyla had insisted she have her hair done in the traditional way, which also involved a lot of tiny jewels braided in, or just dangling from her hair. Every ray of light was reflecting from her jewelry into hundreds of dancing multicolored lights.

Xander was looking at her walking along the terrace, getting closer and closer to him. He was hypnotized by all those tiny dancing lights reflecting from her; she looked surreal. He could not stop thinking that she wasn't real, that she was just an apparition and soon would disappear. But the love he saw in her eyes, the way she looked at him, the desire he could sense between them reminded him that she was real, and she accepted to be his. The second she finally got in front of him, she put her hands into his and they locked eyes. They answered, one at a time, the questions the officiant was asking and after they accepted to be each other's for the rest of their life, they were declared husband and wife. That first kiss as a married couple brought for both of them the realization that they now belong together. Either it would be for a very long time, or for only days, it didn't even matter. They both knew that in about a week they would confront Revan, that one or both of them might die, but until then they were husband and wife.


	9. Chapter 9

The very next day, after their ceremony, Clarisse and Xander continued her training and Thomas left for Yavin 4 to find some sort of place for his master and his wife to stay. Every day, Clarisse's progress was making Xander more and more confident that by the time they met everyone else on Yavin 4, she would be ready to face them. She only had trouble keeping focused in her Jedi mode if he were very close to her or if he touched her. Just to be on the safe side, he promised he would keep his distance and avoid working too close together as much as possible. But he still was having a great time trying to train her, touching her, staying close to her and tormenting her to the point where she would break her concentration and just jump in his arms. For the first time in her life, Clarisse was in love and completely happy. Xander was the man that was making that possible for her and she was living every second to the fullest. They both knew that there was a possibility that Revan might still want to sacrifice her even if only for revenge, her vision was repeating every single day.

At the time Clarisse and Xander had promised themselves to each other, troops were landing already on Yavin 4. The camp got settled fast and next was the travel system. Some ruins were to serve as the main meeting place and the technology was installed. Everything was ready for the next days, when some of the most powerful people in the galaxy were supposed to meet there and plan their attack on Revan. Thomas found the perfect place in couple of days and hired all the help he needed to bring it to his master's standards. The isolated ruins were situated on the edge of a mountain, and the only access was through a cave. The cave appeared ordinary, but behind the waterfall a hidden entrance led to a multitude of corridors. Only one of them went on to the ruins and to the magnificent waterfall. The small water pond was just perfect, and he started to give instructions to the hired helpers right away. They only had four days to make that place safe, well-guarded and luxurious.

Capitan Cleopathra got to the Republic fleet and didn't waste any time getting her supplies. She knew from all the research she has been doing that Yavin 4 was a place dominated by wilderness. She needed to be prepared for everything, and her crew wasn't there anymore to help. She had to do everything, but at least she only had to worry about herself. She did not intend to spend the nights planet side, but just in case, she made sure that she had some basic equipment in the event she would be unable to return to her ship. The moment she walked by a trooper with a helmet on, her thoughts went to Darth Marr. _Maybe if I am lucky there will be an opportunity…Maybe he can have an accident, or some really good Revanites will kill him. What if I can get close enough to those Revanites and shoot him myself? He would be the one Sith to kill! The one that everyone is saying is impossible to kill. I would like to prove all wrong._ She walked into the cantina and had a caff, sitting at a table just with her thoughts. After the first sip she smiled and looked around. Yes, it was great that now was peace and the fighting against the Empire had stopped, that people were not getting killed every day any longer, but it felt like something was missing. For so long all she did every time she was on the fleet was pick up some tips about some other fight where she was needed, some Sith to be killed, some Imperials to be trapped…Now, without all that, she felt useless. Revan would keep her busy for a few days maybe, but after that? She would drift again among the stars in her ship? For how long? She needed to find something more stable. She needed something, but for the time being she was not sure what.

"Hello, gorgeous!" she heard a voice and suddenly a man sat at her small table, looking at her with clear intentions in his eyes.

It only took Cleo a second to notice he was a bounty hunter. _I can't believe that all these imperials are roaming free here now!_

"Get lost," she said, looking away from him and taking another sip from her caff.

"You have no idea what…"he tried to say, when Cleo looked this time in his eyes and interrupt him.

"You have five second to leave, or a plasma bolt will land where that red little dot is," she whispered to him, nodding towards the surprised man.

He looked down only to see the dot on his groin. "You are bluffing. You are not going to…"

"Two seconds," she said, and her grin coincided with the sound made by her blaster charging and getting the shot ready from under the table.

"You are crazy!" the man said, and ran away from her.

"Darn right, I am!" she whispered to herself after he disappeared as quickly as he appeared. "A girl needs to protect herself," she added, and finishing her drink, she got up and left. Her ship was calling her name, and it was still the only place where she felt safe.

The rain was falling over the lush vegetation around his home. Dromund Kaas was always rainy, but the air was clean. Darth Marr looked in the distance for a while without moving. He stood there, on the terrace, sheltered from the rain by the second level, the thick, straight and simple columns supporting that second floor at the edge of the wide terrace. The servants had been rushing to execute his orders since he came home. Now, all was quiet, and in the solitude of his private chambers, he finally stripped off his armor, the mask, and following Xander's advice, the force. He felt vulnerable, strange and asked himself again if it was worth it. A pair of green cat like eyes appeared in his mind, with that snarky expression and he found his answer. Marr glanced to his room, and imagined her there. The thought of the bold and daring captain in his bed brought him a new wave of heat and he took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. It took him a few seconds to get his breath back and decided that a shower would be in order…preferably a cold one. After two days of staying away from the force, he needed to meditate and went into the meditation chamber. It was cold and mostly dark, just with a few lights beaming down on valuable and precious artifacts. In the back of the room, right in the middle was the case where his father's and mother's sabers were. He went and touched the case, felt their power, their presence right there, with him. They both had been powerful sorcerers. His mother started as his father's apprentice. For some reason, Marr always thought that the woman that would someday touch his heart will be a powerful Sith, to match him. Instead, he found himself haunted by a tiny girl with two blasters and an attitude. Marr took a deep breath. _Get ready little girl, your life is about to change. You will be mine and you will take orders from me…in our bed,_ he thought and went into meditation. He needed to get in touch with his power, and as soon as the crimson clouds surrounded him he felt again in control, whole, on familiar ground.

The days were passing way too fast, and Clarisse found herself wanting more time with Xander. She got lost in thought in front of the mirror, admiring the new dress she was wearing. _Hm…Who would have thought that I would like looking like this so much? Those expensive clothes feel so good…_ She finally pulled herself away from the mirror and remembered that Xander was waiting for her, so she rushed to join him and entered the room as he was talking to one of his servants.

"Go and make sure Lady Clara is all right," Clarisse heard him say, and she smiled, making her presence known.

"Lady Clara is here," she said, looking at Xander and keeping the smile on her face.

"Never mind," he said, and the servant that left the room. "Clara, I need to talk to you, "he added, and came closer, handing her a black velvety satchel.

"What is this?" she asked right away.

"Since you cannot wear your rings on your finger out there, I figured this would do the trick," Xander explained to her while she pulled out a locket.

Clarisse looked at him and then at the locket, it was beautiful. After he showed her how it worked and assured her that only the two of them could open it, Clarisse wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, surprising him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It is perfect and I can still wear my rings, even closer to my heart." she added under Xander's smiling eyes.

"Now, there are a few more things. First, Thomas found us a place where we can stay while we are on Yavin 4. It is far from the camps, secluded and nobody could find us there. We just have to go there, not a problem for me at all, but you will probably have to find some sort of excuse to stay away from your Jedi. Do you thing that will be a problem?"

"It should not be. Everything that happened is a good excuse for me to want my solitude, my meditation and even if I were a little troubled, it should be all right. I will need the coordinates," said Clarisse, and walked away from Xander, trying to practice her Jedi mode a little more.

"You will have them. Also, we are both going to have these," continued Xander, handing her this time a box containing brand new bracers, and showing her his as well.

"I do have bracers…" she tried to refuse his gift this time.

Xander smiled and took one of his bracers out of the box. He hit one of the hidden buttons. The next second one of hers started to vibrate in the box and she looked at him confused.

"Answer it," he encouraged her.

Clarisse found the hidden buttons on her bracer and hit the green one that was flashing under the cover that was now opened. Her surprise was Xander's reward, when she discovered that there was a personal holo built in the bracer.

"It only works between the two of us. You can't dial a frequency, just hit the upper button and it will call me. It is for the times when we are apart and we need to talk without being traced," he explained to her, and Clarisse kissed him for the second time.

"Careful, Lady Clara, I might get used to this!" he joked, and her giggle made him smile.

They both enjoyed the few moments of closeness, after which Xander took a few steps away and talked again.

"In two days, we'll leave for Alderaan. You will need to call your droids to bring the ship there. After we spend the night, the next morning we each can go to Yavin 4 on our own ships. It will be only about three to four hours trip in hyperspace."

Clarisse knew that they will have to go to Yavin 4 in a few days, but it seemed closer than she would have liked. She nodded, but her sadness didn't escape Xander.

"You don't like the plan?" he asked her, right away alarmed.

"No, it's not that…It's just so close…I was hoping for more time…" she whispered, and Xander understood this time what was going on.

He rushed to take her in his arms and lifted her face towards him. "After we are done with Revan, and with the public ceremony of signing the peace treaty, we should take a vacation. Where would you like to go?" came next his question and Clarisse smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I don't care as long as I will be with you," came her whisper, and Xander could not help himself. He kissed her.

Next, Clarisse called her droids and told them to meet her on Alderaan in two days, after which she got back to training with Xander. The training session was cut short when she realized that she couldn't concentrate. She excused herself and went beside the lake to meditate. Everything that had been happening it was too much for her to deal with, she needed to connect with the force, she needed her serenity.

Unlike her, Xander was confident that she could face the other Jedi Masters and Sith without too much effort. If anything, probably he would be the one to say something or do something that would raise suspicion. He needed to keep reminding himself at all times that she had to keep their marriage a secret, that Jedi won't like their relationship. He did continue however to look for a solution, for a way in which he could get her the clearance from the Jedi Council. It was a new challenge for him and his mind was at work continuously. Xander went to the window and saw her at the lake, her aura bright. He could feel her calm, her warmth, her peace. Suddenly he remembered that Marr was starting his training in the technique and was curious about how was going. He went to call him. The blue image of his friend did not delay and appeared in front of him in seconds.

"Xander! This is a surprise. What can I do for you?" asked Marr.

"The question is what I can do for you. How is your training going?"

Marr hesitated to answer, but only a few seconds later he spoke. "It is not easy…I have questions…I have started to doubt myself sometimes…"

"Marr, you cannot doubt yourself! Ever!"

"When I am away from the force, I do feel vulnerable…That is when I am starting to have doubts…"

"About?" interrupted him Xander.

"About what I am doing…About who I am…I am just now learning what I like, what I don't…While I am connected to the force, I know very well all those things, but when I am away from it, everything is different." Marr explained the best he could, considering his own confusion.

"Everything is different away from the force. That man you are discovering is who you are, who is inside you, and always been there, all this time. It is now that you are letting him out that you hear what he has to say. You are correct, it is not easy, and I had a hard time getting used to the man inside me as well, but that is what I am. Accepting who you are is half the battle."

"I thought I knew who I was, what I can do, what I want…"

"You do know what Sith Lord Darth Marr wants and who he is. Now you are learning who you are inside, and what you want for yourself. Just remember not to mix the two," added Xander, looking carefully at his friend.

"You seem content…" changed the subject Marr next.

"I am, just still worried…Master Clarisse still has the vision…" said Xander, visibly going in deep thought.

"The vision in which Revan is sacrificing her?" insisted Marr, his curiosity picked.

"Yes. I don't understand why."

"Don't forget that the visions show us a possibility, not a certainty. We should, however, be prepared for anything. When will you arrive on Yavin 4?"

"The morning of the meeting. You?"

"Same. I do not wish to be in that place more than necessary."

"We will see each other soon then."

"See you soon, my friend. Marr out."

The silence covered the room again and Xander went back to the window. Clarisse's aura was just as bright, but he smiled, imagining his friend having trouble to admit simple things.

The day of the first meeting on Yavin 4 arrived sooner than she wished for, but Clarisse was ready to face her destiny. She had made peace with herself, and she accepted that she might become one with the force sooner rather than later, she just didn't want to take the whole galaxy with her. Revan had to be stopped by any means. She surprised Xander with her calm and composure that morning. They had breakfast together very early, then she was the first one to leave. Before exiting their room, Xander stopped her one more time.

"Clara…I love you," he whispered to her, pulling her into his arms for another kiss.

Clarisse smiled and after she got her calm back she touched his face. "I love you too. I know that we might walk into a trap and Revan might get me…If it is my destiny I accept it…"

"I won't let him!" interrupted her Xander quickly.

Clarisse smiled to him and continued. "You can't change our destiny, Xander. It will be what it will be. Please know that I love you, that you have made me happy, and…"

"And I will continue to do that, Clara! I will do whatever to stop Revan!" he stopped her again.

"That I am sure…But if he gets me, don't let him get away with it," she added, and kissed him one more time. Suddenly, she was out the door, leaving Xander standing there.

Only a few minutes later he left too, and once on his ship was in hyperspace, on his way to Yavin 4, Xander called Clarisse on their personal holo. Clarisse felt it vibrating on her wrist and rushed to answer smiling. They talked briefly, avoiding Revan's name and subject, then each went back to their own thoughts. Clarisse checked on her droids and then she went straight to her meditation room. She didn't have much time left and wanted to be in the best shape possible. She knew she could do this, she knew she could keep her composure…As long as Xander stayed away from her. The simple thought of him made her smile and her blood rush. Instantly, she went into meditation.

Xander went himself into meditation for the reminder of the trip. He needed to connect with his power, he needed his strength. The thought that Clarisse could die that day or anytime, made his eyes flare a bright red, and the crimson clouds around him shifted. All the anger building inside him, all the fear and the thoughts of revenge fueled his power. He absorbed every ounce of it, knowing that sooner or later he will need to use it against Revan, the man that was threating the woman he loved. Clarisse's vision came clear into his mind and he used it to amplify his anger against Revan, his power growing every second. When his glass that was still on the table blew up, he stopped and a frightening smile appeared on his face _I am ready for you Revan._

Xander was not the only one connecting to his power, to the darkest emotions, Marr was doing exactly the same thing on his ship. Even if the fleet that was under his command had already been surrounded Yavin 4, he preferred to travel this time on his own sleek and fast personal ship. The week spent in training had given him the feeling of weakened, and wanted to make sure he was back at being himself before landing. In his armor, behind his mask, surrounded by darkness, he felt himself again, in control, ready to face anything, Revan, the whole galaxy, even the tiny Capitan Cleopathra. For some reason, at the time she was the most threatening one to Darth Marr.

On her own ship, the Capitan reached the orbit of Yavin 4 the day before the meeting. She decided to stay there, among the stars and wait for the next day to land. The soft humming of the engines was music to her ears and she sat in her chair for hours starring at the stars. _Another fight to fight… This Revan is not going to get away with it. He will face the most powerful Jedi and Sith in the galaxy, he cannot be that good. And if he escapes them I will make sure my blasters will not miss. He is going down. There has been enough fighting, enough people have died…It has to stop!_ She checked her blasters again and figured she should probably clean them for the tenth time in the last week, it was relaxing to her, taking her mind away. She missed having Corso around to take care of them, but discovered that slowly she was managing to not think of her crew. She could only assume that everyone was happy where they were, she was where she wanted to be. Images of the setting sun over the ranch came into her mind, Corso running towards her over the green field and she smiled. She shook her head and looked around her. _I made the right decision. I was getting bored out of my mind with him and the ranch. I thought that was what I wanted, I used to look forward to it…Now I know that it was not for me. What is for me? Where do I go from here? Maybe I still want to settle in some place? Maybe the ranch and Corso were not for me, not the retirement? Hm…Out of all the places I have been to and I can't figure out which one I like the most. Will I ever be able to see Imperial, or Sith and not think of them as the enemy? Certainly not grandpa Marr! Clarisse said that he can't be that old, I have seen him fight too…He does not seem old. But he gets pissed off when I call him 'old', so I cannot stop that._ Cleopathra giggled and admired her clean blasters. That night she slept well, and the morning found her refreshed, sharp and ready to face whatever the day will throw at her. She landed and headed to the meeting place.

The camp was buzzing in spite of the early hour. Jedi, Sith, and soldiers were preparing for the big day in their own way. Some of the Jedi were meditating and their combined auras were forming some sort of shelter against the darkness that was all around. They could all feel the chills that place was sending. The darkness was at home and most Jedi were visibly uncomfortable with it. Sith looked ready for anything, feeling just at home in a world dominated by the darkness. The mixed Imperial and Republic troops, immune to the effects of the darkness, were waiting orders. The camp was situated on a plateau way above the jungles below and the morning fog was rising, creating the illusion that they were are in the clouds. Cleopathra looked around and right away she decided to take a tour of the camp. She needed to know what was behind tents, if there were any access roads or they were just confined on that plateau. Her habit of knowing her surroundings was what has kept her alive throughout the years and she trusted her instincts. Her quick tour ended sooner than expected and the fact that the camp was completely isolated made her feel uncomfortable, she liked to have an alternate exit, a way to get out if things turned ugly. When she returned to the camp, she noticed right away the looks and whispers from the soldiers. She knew she couldn't pass unnoticed, and a satisfied grin appeared on her face, curling her lips into a soft smile. She did like to be admired and she was not ashamed of it. Soon, she noticed that the important players for the day were starting to arrive, and the first ones to see were some members of the Jedi Council, followed by some high ranked Sith. _Darn, they are so many of them still…I should have killed more of them while I had the chance!_ she thought, and decided to go back behind the tents and wait for the rest to arrive. Cleo found a quiet place right on the edge of the plateau and she sat in the grass, with her back against a big tree. She could hear and see the shuttles landing, and assumed that everyone was gathering finally. One glance at her chrono assured her that were still couple of hours until the meeting would start and she just relaxed, admiring the view. Only minutes later she felt uncomfortable and her sharp senses told her she was being watched. Cleo looked around with her blaster in hand, ready to shoot. The one person that she did not want see came into view, Darth Marr. Her blaster was pointed at his chest and instead of any salute, she heard him laugh.

"You can put your blaster away. Today is not the day I will die," he said, and Cleo put her blaster away visibly bothered.

"Maybe I will surprise you," she whispered low enough to think that he did not hear her.

"I have foreseen my own death…It won't be at your hand and definitely not today."

"Tomorrow is another day…" she continued to be hostile while Marr came closer to her and took his wide stance, crossing his arms over the wide chest, looking somewhere over the jungles below.

"Not tomorrow either…I will die at the hands of the Emperor, but not for a while…"

"Then maybe you will die of old age after all!"

Marr glanced down to her and suddenly grabbed her by the arm and lifted her onto her feet, crushing her against his body. "Do I feel like an old man to you?" came his question hissed from behind his mask.

Cleo's surprise only lasted a few seconds, and then she continued her snarky offensive. "Am I supposed to be scared? Starring at a mask is not cutting it!"

Marr released her suddenly, for totally different reasons than she thought. _I need to control myself. As tempting as she is, I need to follow my plan._

"I wish I could buy a ticket and see when the Emperor will kill you, I am going to cheer for him!" added Cleo as soon as she was at what she thought a safe distance from him.

Marr continued to look at her for a couple more seconds, then he turned his attention to the jungles.

"As a matter of fact, you will be there…You have appeared in my vision…" Marr spoke on a low voice and picked her interest.

"Are you serious? Then there is still hope!" added Cleo, getting ready to leave and put as much distance as possible between them.

"You will try to save me…"

His words made her stop and turn to him again.

"Am I going mad?" she asked him with the same snarky look on her face.

"No…Too bad you won't succeed."

This time Cleo left, leaving Marr alone at the edge of the plateau, with his own thoughts. He felt right away that something had changed in the way she was seeing him, and smiled behind his mask.

As soon as Cleo got near the entrance of the area where the meeting was going to take place, she heard her name and the familiar voice made her smile and turn around.

"Risse!" she said happily and ran to her friend, hugging her.

"You seem troubled. Is everything all right?" asked Clarisse, quickly noticing her friend and the spirit she was in.

"I just had another unfortunate encounter with this Marr guy…The man is impossible! How are you? How are you feeling?" Cleo changed the subject right away.

"I am all right."

"You look different." said Cleo, after a quick look at her friend.

Clarisse was wearing her new white clothes. The white tunic with gold trim was sleeveless, wrapped on her body tight, and covering her down to almost half her thighs. The white pants were skin tight and the long boots were covering them up to only inches away from where the tunic stopped. The boots were also white and the durasteel plates were shiny and looked new. She could barely see her bracers under the longer white leather gloves, but noticed the leather straps tight around each arm. She even noticed the new high, all the way up on her head ponytail and the discreet makeup. "I guess being with that Sith was good for you." whispered Cleo next to her friend and laughed, seeing her embarrassed.

"Cleo…"

"I am joking…You look great and I am happy to see that you have finally become more…human" said Cleo finding the word she was looking for.

"Master Clarisse, Capitan…" they both heard Theron interrupting them. "We are about to start as soon as everyone is in," he added, and motioned towards the ruins that were now the center of their operations.

Next they both walked in and joined the others that were already there. Clarisse went straight to the Jedi group and saluted everyone. The conversations were whispered, restrained, not wanting to disturb the others. Next to join were Darth Marr and Darth Hellix. Clarisse felt his presence right away but stayed indifferent, continuing to talk to Grand Master Shan and Master Kyno. Cleopathra went her own way and examined the ruins quickly. She looked up to the gloomy sky, feeling uneasy. When she looked around the room again she saw Marr talking to the Sith that her friend spent last few days with. Instinctively, she went to the opposite side of the room and waited patiently for the meeting to start. After the last of the admirals and a Jedi joined them, Theron spoke.

"Thank you everyone for being here. Governor Saresh will be with us too," he added, and hit the button of the holocommunicator. Her blue, waving image showed up and after the quick greetings the meeting started.


	10. Chapter 10

After almost two hours, while the Sith shared all the information they had with everyone else, the plan was taking shape. First, they needed ears in the area where the Revanites camps were and Theron asked out loud, "Do we have a volunteer for those transmitters? There will be four of them and they need to be placed and activated in this area," he said pointing to the map to a certain area near one of the camps.

"Why hasn't the army done this already?" asked Darth Marr, annoyed.

"The proximity to the camp and the area heavily infested with beasts stopped us from sending people in. I figured that one capable person should be able to go in and out without attracting attention. There are patrols along this side," he added, pointing again to one side of the area.

"I'll go." said Capitan Cleopathra, and all eyes turned to her. She had been quiet the whole time.

"I will go with her. If there are beasts, you might get clawed, or bitten…You might be in need of a healer," intervened Clarisse right away and the looks shifted towards her.

 _Clara, what are you doing?_ she heard right away Xander's question resonating in her mind. _Getting out of the camp_ was her next thought and he heard it loud and clear. _I see…Please be careful out there_ was his next comment and she felt his approval.

"All right, you will find the transmitters outside, they will show you what to do." said Theron, looking at Cleo. "Be careful out there Capitan, and leave some Revanites for us too…" he added smiling, knowing very well her style.

"Is there anything else, or can we go?" asked Cleo, getting impatient and bored with the meeting.

"You should get going, there is a two hour ride to the nearest of our camps and down in the jungle it gets dark early." warned her Theron

"May the force be with you!" said the Grand Master, and Cleo left with Clarisse.

"Finally! I thought they would never shut up!"

"Cleo, that was necessary and you know it. Darth Hellix and Darth Marr shared valuable insight," tried Clarisse to calm down her friend.

"True, but they could have done it in half the words they used. I don't think I will ever get used to the way they speak." Cleo had the last word and they both laughed, entering the tent where the transmitters were waiting.

After they got the instructions and the speeders were loaded, they made a last stop at one of the vendors to make sure they had everything they needed with them. That was when Xander came near Clarisse and discreetly handed her the small stick containing the coordinates and the map for the place where she was supposed to meet Thomas. Just not to raise any suspicion, he turned to Cleo.

"Capitan, I am aware of your reputation, but please be careful, we do not wish to start the attack before time," he said simply and left without waiting for her response.

Cleo looked over at her friend and then she just shook her head, hopping on her speeder. Clarisse hid her smile and getting on her own speeder, followed Cleo to the quick travel point to get teleported to the outpost. If any of them would have looked back, they would have seen Darth Marr beside Xander, quietly watching their departure after which both men went into Marr's tent.

As they had been warned, the speeder ride was long and with all the thick vegetation was a lot slower than they would have liked. The occasional wild life was also a factor, and after they had been taking detours to avoid small groups, Cleo decided that would be faster to just kill them and continue. Clarisse didn't need any warning, she already knew what Cleo was up to and stayed close to her, shielding and healing her.

"Darn! Those stupid birds or whatever they are were nasty!" said Cleo while Clarisse was healing some of her scratches from the birds they had just killed.

"We could still avoid them, but it seems you like to kill them instead."

"Yeah…My trigger fingers got itchy during all that meeting. I have to let it out before I take on the Revanites!" explained Cleo and they both smiled. It felt good to be together.

They continued their way on the speeders and just a couple of hours later they reached the area where the transmitters were going to get placed and activated. Right away they both noticed the swamp like terrain and the sudden increase in numbers of the beasts in the area. If all along the way those creatures were small and in groups, here they were larger and roaming around, sometimes fighting each other.

"They are vicious," said Clarisse, looking at them while Cleo was installing and activating the first of the transmitters.

"Maybe it's mating season…" joked Cleo and they both laughed again, trying to keep as quiet as they could not to attract unnecessary attention. "Talking about that…How are things with you and your Sith?" she asked her friend while they were walking to the next point.

Before Clarisse had a chance to answer, they were attacked by a group of creatures led by one of the larger ones. They had no choice but fight them. The noise attracted another group and after they were all dead, Clarisse had to heal Cleo again.

"Thanks for offering to come with me. I think those ugly things would have given me a run for my money if I were alone," said Cleo, looking at her friend with gratitude in her eyes.

"No problem. I would have preferred you didn't need me, but I am glad I am here to keep you whole," answered Clarisse smiling back at Cleo. "As for Xander and I, things are good…I want to say great, but I am sure you would start asking too many questions…" she added.

This time Cleo smiled at her. "Only one question: Are you happy?" she asked her friend, looking into her eyes.

"For the first time in my life, yes."

Clarisse's answer was all that Cleo wanted to hear and they both abandoned the subject there. A few steps away was the next point where they had to activate a transmitter. In less than an hour they got to the last one and Cleo had trouble activating it.

"Did you try the reset button?" asked Clarisse trying to help.

"No…Do you remember where the guy said it is?" asked Cleo back.

"Somewhere underneath…"

Cleo lifted the transmitter up and looked, finding it right away. She reset it, but it was still not working.

"I am calling it in! This is ridiculous!" she said, and dialed the camp's main frequency.

To her surprise, Darth Marr has answered.

"What is your status, Captain?" came his hissed question.

"My status is good, the last transmitter's not so much…It's not activating."

Right away Marr signaled to one of the technicians and the man came into view trying to guide Cleo step by step.

"I have already reset it. The first three work just fine, this one won't activate." explained Cleo getting impatient with the long instructions.

Marr could not help himself smiling from behind his mask.

After another try at the reset button in the view of the technician the transmitter was still not activating and Cleo got to the end of her patience. Suddenly she got on her feet and kicked the transmitter. The same second it activated and connected with the others already in place.

"There! Problem solved!" she said satisfied. "Are you getting the signal?" she asked next, noticing that the technician was hardly containing his laugh.

"Loud and clear! Great job, Captain!" she heard Theron next and he came into view as well. "Come back before it gets dark," he added and Clarisse came beside Cleo.

"Capitan Cleopathra will come back, but I am staying here. I have seen a few good places where I can set camp for the night." she said, surprising everyone.

"Master Clarisse, it is not safe out there."

"I will be fine. I will contact you in the morning and go from there," she said and hit Cleo's holo.

"What was that? What do you mean you are staying here?" asked Cleo confused.

"Trust me, I will be just fine. I will ride back with you for some part, but I am not coming to the camp tonight. I need my solitude…" added Clarisse and they both went back to where their speeders were.

A couple of hours later it was almost dark and Cleo reached the outpost while Clarisse met Thomas.

"My Lady, this way," he greeted her as soon as she jumped off the speeder. "Lord Hellix is waiting for you."

"I should at least unpack the speeder and set the tent…" hesitated Clarisse before following Thomas.

"No worries, I will take care of that. This way," he insisted and activated a probe to illuminate their way into the cave.

When she stopped on the small plateau where the ruins and the pond were, her heart skipped a few beats. The fire torches all around the plateau were creating enough light, in a soft and magical way. The impressive waterfall on the wall just outside of small area was separated by a huge boulder sticking out through the water and a small stream landed in the illuminated pond. The ruins half covered in vegetation looked exotic, lush and welcoming. But most of all, Xander was waiting for her in the water. The sound of the water was calming, the view magnificent and Xander…Well, he was naked and opened his arms as soon as he saw her.

"Clara…"

"Xander…" she whispered back, still trying to recover from surprise.

"Do you care to join me?" came his question and she looked embarrassed.

"I don't have a bathing suit..."

"Me neither."

His words made her heart beat faster, her blood rush throughout and sent tingles in every inch of her body. She wanted to jump in the water fully dressed, she could not wait to be in his arms, but instead she start taking off her boots.

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Clarisse while getting undressed.

"Would I put you in any danger?" Xander responded, looking at her with blue, searing eyes, enjoying every inch of her.

She joined him in the water and wrapped her arms around his waist. His kiss reminded her how much she missed him all day, how much she had to control herself not to let anyone see the truth.

"How did the mission go?" he asked her later when they sat down with drinks.

"Good. Those creatures are vicious; I am glad I went with Cleo. "

"Are the transmitters in place?" he insisted.

Clarisse smiled at the memory of Cleo kicking the last one and she told him how everything went. Xander started to laugh imagining both of them frustrated with the last of the transmitters.

"I have to admit, I like her problem solving skills!"

"That is just how Cleo is." Clarisse ended the subject right when dinner was brought for them.

They spent the evening and part of the night in each other arms, both knowing that it could very well be the last. Xander refused to believe it. He wanted to ease her mind, to make her forget that the next day might be decisive in their attack against Revan. They were both stripped away from the force, just enjoying each other, not thinking of tomorrow, or to what it might bring. Late in the night, after Clarisse fell asleep in his arms, Xander finally let himself think ahead. _I swear I will kill Revan myself before I let anything happen to you. You might have accepted what you think is your destiny but I did not. I will not!_ He slowly got out of the bed and went outside. Xander stopped at the edge of the plateau and crossed his arms behind his back. The night was calm and illuminated by the two visible moons, the jungle below quiet. Only some creatures were disturbing the perfect silence with roars, somewhere far in the distance. Xander needed to meditate and connected to the force, absorbing more of the darkness around him. He wanted to make sure he was ready to confront Revan by himself if needed be. The strong shift in the force woke Clarisse and right away she saw she was alone in the bed. She saw Xander through one of the openings in the wall meditating and she felt his power. It was so dark and so strong that it sent chills down her spine, but she smiled. _He is preparing for tomorrow…He doesn't want to accept that it might be…That I might…_ Clarisse noticed that she couldn't even finish her own thoughts. If it wasn't for Xander she would have accepted her fate so much easier, but he changed everything. He gave her a reason to want to live. Suddenly she became aware that she was thinking against the Jedi code and let herself fall back on the pillow. _I will meditate on it tomorrow,_ shepromised to herself and went back to sleep.

As soon as Cleo got back to the main camp, in spite of the darkness that was starting to cover everything, she saw Theron waiting for her. _Oh, great!_ she thought jumping off the speeder and picking up her backpack.

"Captain that was great work as always!" he greeted her.

"Thanks," came her short answer, visibly trying to get away from him and to her ship for the night.

"Did you make any arrangements for the night yet?" he insisted and Cleo had the feeling that she was being watched.

"I am spending the night on my ship," she said, looking around to see who might be responsible for the uneasiness.

"Would you at least have dinner with me, then?" asked Theron again and Cleo realized that she was hungry.

"What's for dinner?" she asked Theron, suddenly smiling his way and accepting his invitation. She didn't feel like another ration bar on her ship.

"Whatever those guys made," he answered, laughing, and they both started to walk towards the main tent where others were having a warm meal.

Before entering the tent, Cleo looked back one more time, but she could not see anyone and followed Theron inside. Only feet away, hidden by the darkness, Darth Marr had seen every move and heard every word she spoke. _She is not completely force blind…And has good instincts…Good to know!_ he thought and walked around the tent, behind it. After dinner Theron tried again his chances with the Captain.

"You know, I have a big tent all for myself…" he started.

"Then you should go enjoy it," answered Cleo right away.

"I was thinking…"

"I know what you were thinking, the same think you have been thinking since we first met. Look, Theron…I know I have a reputation of doing things my way and doing anything to get the job done. It is true, and I am not afraid to flirt or even show some skin for getting things to go my way, but that is where it stops. You are…nice, just not my type, it's not going to happen!" Cleo added while they were walking outside into the warm night.

Theron was visibly embarrassed and bluntly refused, so it was one of the rare occasions when he didn't know what to say or do. Cleo smiled, and touching his arm, she gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Theron. If there is any consolation, you are the only SIS agent I enjoy working with," came her whisper and then she started to walk towards the small spaceport.

From the shadows Darth Marr was watching, and after he made sure she got on her ship safely, he went into his tent. He was just as surprised as Theron, he had heard about her reputation in the last few days, he did hear the comments of the man in the camp that day and thought it was going to be easy making her his after going past her defenses. _Hm…I need a better plan,_ he thought, and started pacing inside the spacious tent. A couple of hours later he suddenly stopped and took out his datapad, searching for something. As soon as he found her ship's holoterminal frequency, Marr dialed it and waited patiently for the Captain to answer. Cleo was half asleep when she heard the chime of her holoterminal and jumped out of bed. _Now what?_ She asked herself and walked out of her cabin. She completely forgot that she was only wearing a green lace tiny nighty that was hardly covering her. The thought that something important might have happened made her hit the receive button of her holoterminal more out of habit, without even checking to see who is calling.

"You! What in the stars do you want? How did you get this frequency?" she started questioning the blue image of Darth Marr that appeared in the middle of her ship.

For a few seconds Marr was distracted, her hair usually up in the two pigtails was now flowing down around her face, and rebel strings covered partially the green cat like eyes, the lace nighty was almost translucent and he could see almost everything through it, and the rest…Well, he had to compose himself quickly.

"You are underestimating me Captain! We need to talk…" he said next with that hissed voice that Cleo knew very well now.

"No we don't!" came her answer and she reached the same second for the button of her holoterminal with the clear intention to end the connection, she was furious.

"Cleo!" he stopped her.

"I have never given you permission to call me that. To you I am Captain D'arc and I am out…"

"Wait…I have told you about my vision." Marr spoke next and Cleo gave him a few more seconds from her precious sleep time.

"So? I am looking forward to the day I will see your crazy Emperor kill you."

"I have not told you why you are going to be there…" Marr threw his lure and this time curiosity got the best out of her.

"Enlighten me! Just make it quick, I need to sleep." she added crossing her arms over her chest not even aware that she was mostly naked.

For the second time Marr took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, she was so distracting.

"You are going to be with me that day and try to stop the Emperor from killing me because you are going to be my wife…" his hissed answer lingered in the air for couple of seconds.

Suddenly Cleo started to laugh so hard that tears appeared in her eyes and without any other word she terminated the connection. Still laughing, she went back to bed and in only minutes fell asleep. Her reaction got Marr furious this time and he walked out of his tent straight to the place where they had spoken that morning. He needed to calm down and the tree against which Cleo leaned that morning got pulled out of the ground and thrown over the edge in a couple of short seconds. The sound of broken trees, leaves and branches calmed Marr and he let out another hiss, _you just made it worse for yourself._

The strong waves in the force woke the Grand Master and she looked around, reaching to the force to try to figure out what was going on. The darkness that was dominating that planet was thick, suffocating, and she could only recognize Darth Marr's signature briefly. _Something must have upset him_ she thought and went back to sleep almost the same instant.

The morning found everyone ready for the new day. Xander could not get back to sleep and decided to go to the main camp and see what the transmitters have picked up, if anything. They needed a plan and he was convinced that something was missing. Xander had the feeling that they were overlooking something, without being able to pinpoint what. Everyone in the camp was still asleep when he went into the meeting room and started to study all the data received. Something attracted his attention and the next second Theron entered into the room half-dressed to check on everything before his morning caff.

"Darth Hellix…I thought I was the first one up…" he saluted and rushed to the data that was already examined by Xander.

"I have been here for couple of hours…Can you slice into one of their main computers from here?" he asked Theron right away.

"Not without a password…" he started to answer and Xander handed him the password "How did you get it? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"They change passwords every four hours, this one is been on for about two hours now," explained Xander checking on his chrono.

"We are in. Woah! What is all this? Do you understand any of those symbols?" asked Theron showing him the screen.

"I do. Let me see…There!" pointed Xander to one of the symbols and Theron clicked on it. Suddenly a map showed up and more of the symbols that he had no idea what they meant. "I got it from here." added Xander and took over searching and studying all that new information.

"I will go finish getting dressed and get some caff…Would you like one as well?" he asked the intimidating Sith that was all absorbed into the screen.

"Yes…Thank you," answered Xander without even looking at him.

In his way out of the room Theron almost tripped over Grand Master Shan and Darth Marr that were just coming in. He saluted them and continued his way wondering what they have just found that was so important.

"Darth Hellix," saluted Master Shan and Xander turned around nodding at Marr and saluting the master Jedi in return.

"Grand Master. Theron had sliced into the Revanites main computer. I have just found all this information," Said Xander showing them what he was talking about.

"Looks like a map, but other than that I don't understand…" admitted the Grand Master.

"It is an ancient language…Looks like they have a locking mechanism that can conceal the Emperor's spirit within the core of this planet," explained Darth Marr while he was reading all the information at the same time with Xander.

"I see…Can we access it and lock it?" she asked.

"Yes…But we do need a plan, is not going to be easy. There are four devices spread throughout this camp and they all have to be activated at the same time. When activated, they will lower a force shield inside this cave where the fifth device is. This one requires some sort of puzzle solving to be activated. After that it's only the main one left and it is inside the temple. With this last one activated we can seal forever the Emperor's spirit," explained Xander in only a few words indicating on the map where everything was.

"How much resistance should we expect?" asked Master Shan again recognizing the incredible chance they had.

"That I am not sure. Probably Theron would be able to overlap maps and compare with the other data we have…I would not be surprised if all this is heavily defended."

Theron returned in the room with the caff for Xander just as Marr started to think out loud.

"We could have teams clearing paths to those devices, and another team going into the cave. Once we are all clear and activate them, the team from the cave is on next. After they do what they have to do we can all meet at the entrance in the temple and go in as one. I am certain that at least inside the temple we will encounter heavy resistance."

While Xander brought Theron up to speed, Marr and the Grand Master continued to work on the plan and have the army joining them too, even if only to clear all of the remaining Revanites. In only minutes Theron confirmed their suspicion, the grounds around the temple were heavily guarded and according to the last readings the patrols increased.

"They know we are coming…" spoke Marr again and then silence filled the room.

"Then we should not disappoint them," they all heard a voice from the entrance and a whole group of people walked in.

"I will have to agree with…'horny' over here." came next remark from a Zabrak woman, clearly a Sith after she measured head to toe the man that spoke first. After they nodded to each other they all lined up and started introducing themselves. First one to talk was the tall Zabrak man.

"Major Na'ke Koa, commander of 'Havoc' squad at your service."

"Havoc Squad…" whispered with admiration one of the Sith while Cleo herself lift a brow surprised of their presence there.

"I am Sith Lord Khalyce, healer and member of the Dark Council" continued the Zabrak woman glancing again to Major Koa.

Both Darth Marr and Darth Hellix nodded and the rest of the new arrivals continued. Cleo didn't need to be force sensitive to feel the attraction between the two Zabraks and hid a smile looking down and shifting her weight on the other leg. She was surprised to see all those people coming together under the imminent threat. There were operatives, Jedi, bounty hunters, troopers, from all over the galaxy gathered there, in one room with a common goal. Master Clarisse connected with them next followed by Governor Saresh. Once every one was present, Darth Hellix started to explain the plan and everyone knew soon what was needed to be done.

"I have faith in you all, and I know that even if the Emperor is resurrected he cannot escape all of you. Good luck every one, come back whole and may the force be with you…and serve you well," the governor spoke at the end and she disconnected the next second.

In the few seconds of silence a few hearts have stopped, the ones knowing that the Emperor's resurrection would have meant Master Clarisse's death. Theron was the next one to talk starting to form the teams.

"Who will go in the cave and wait for the signal to activate the device in there?"

"I will. I am good with puzzles…" they all heard Master Clarisse offering.

"So am I. I will join Master Clarisse." Spoke Darth Hellix and the same second the Grand Master looked at him with suspicion.

"Do I need to head back there?" Clarisse asked.

"Based on the location of your signal you are very close to where the teams will separate. It is better to wait for everyone there, I will send you the exact coordinates," answered Theron and then he turned his attention to everyone else. "Now we need the four teams."

"I can take the first team." spoke Captain D'arc first time that day.

"I will join you, Captain." was next Major Koa followed by Darth Khalyce. "I will be your healer."

"Great, one team done. Next," continued Theron looking around the room.

"I will take the second team," Darth Marr's hissed voice filled the room and got joined right away by two others.

The third team was led by the Grand Master Shan and the fourth by Master Kyno.

In only minutes everyone left and in a little under two hours they met Master Clarisse. The united forces of the imperial and republic army followed in charge with completely taking over the temple grounds after the devices would be activated. The first ones to separate from the group were Darth Hellix and Master Clarice, since the entrance to the cave was out of the way on the left side of the path. As soon as they got far enough from everyone, Clarisse looked at Xander. She saw his determination and smiled remembering the recording she found when she woke up that morning.

"I missed you this morning…" she said and Xander looked at her right away.

"I have left you a recording explaining..."

"I know, I got it and I thank you for everything. I still missed you. No recording of you can replace you," she added and suddenly Xander stopped and took her in his arms.

"Clara…I had to…I hope you understand."

She just smiled at him and whispered. "I do. I just wanted you to know that I love you," she managed to say and the same second a patrol saw them and started to fire at them. Xander jumped into the fight while Clarisse shielded him and only seconds later they both advanced, they were getting close to the entry into the cave.

All the other four teams split up, each going towards their own devices while Clarisse and Xander were fighting more beasts inside the cave.

Plasma bolts started to fly everywhere, sabers ignited to life and the teams were advancing carving paths into the Revanite's defenses. Under the gloomy sky each of them was fighting with all they had and about an hour later Captain D'arc and her team was the first one to report their device secure and ready for activation. From where she was, Cleo could see clearly Darth Marr and his team still fighting and she took a few steps to get in range. She started to shoot at his attackers, killing just in time one right behind Marr. He noticed and nodded in her direction for a split second. The next thing they knew a new wave of patrols attacked Marr's group. " _Hmm…This is the perfect time…I will never get another chance as good as this…"_ thought Cleo and she targeted Marr with her main hand blaster while her off hand shifted to another Revanite. Both shots left her blasters the same second and while the Revanite dropped dead, Darth Marr reflected her bolt right back. Surprised, Cleo saw the bolt heading towards her chest and instinctively she jumped up and aside to avoid it. It wasn't one of her lucky days and the returned plasma charge hit her in the right hip, before her designated healer even had a chance to react. Cleo dropped to the ground moaning in pain, under Marr's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cleo!"

Xander heard Clarisse's whisper and saw her eyes wide opened.

"What about Cleo?" he asked right away.

"She is hurt…She is in pain."

"Darth Khalyce is a capable healer, one of the best…She will be all right" tried Xander to comfort her.

Clarisse realized he was right, and she needed her concentration there, to make sure Xander was going to be all right. If something happened to him because she was distracted, she would have never forgive herself.

"You are right. What are we doing next, just waiting for the force field to drop?"

"Yes," Xander's answer was short and Clarisse could see him constantly looking around, making sure that no beasts would take them by surprise.

Only minutes later the force field dropped, and they entered the puzzle room. It only took them seconds to figure it out, but they were careful not to trip any possible traps. After the first two secondary devices were activated and started to charge, the main one, in the middle of the room, was only one left. Xander rushed to it out of habit, wanting to do as much as he could to protect Clarisse. That last one was not as easy to figure out, and after they tripped one of the traps, two droids rolled into the room through an opening in the left wall. Right away Clarisse shielded Xander and lifted one of the droids in the air, while he took the other one down. As soon as both droids were just a pile a scrap, they returned to the puzzle and activated the third of the devices. The main switch charged almost instantly and they activated it.

"Great job, everyone!" they could all hear Theron in their comms. "The entrance to the temple should be clear now" he added and almost immediately Darth Marr confirmed it.

"Indeed, the force field is down. We are here and have visual confirmation."

In spite of the fact that his team was the last one ready to activate their device, Darth Marr's team was the first one to reach the entrance into the temple. The patrols that kept coming his way were all dead and his team advanced quicker than the others. He looked around and saw the other teams advancing as well. The one team he was worried about was Captain D'arc's and they were slow. With Cleo injured and hardly walking, Major Koa was the one clearing their path while Darth Khalyce was helping the captain and just shielding him.

"Na'ke, are you all right?" Cleo heard the Sith asking.

"I am fine, Khaly. How is our Captain?"

"I need to get her to a safe place…I am doing all I can for now. Be careful!"

"You two should just get a room" whispered Cleo, making Darth Khalyce smile her way.

"I see you have not lost your spirit, that is good," she answered. "We already got one, but we just can't wait to go back to it," she added in a whisper only for Cleo's ears and almost immediately she started to laugh seeing her expression. A new wave of pain made Cleo close her eyes and grind her teeth.

"I will get the Captain." Darth Marr's words surprised everyone, none of them even saw hi m joining them. Before Cleo had a chance to say anything, he was already lifting her in his arms.

"Feeling guilty?" he asked Cleo after they were far enough from her team.

"Why should I? You are the one that took a shot at me, reflecting damage back to my attackers is one of my…specialties."

As always, his voice was metallic, emotionless and Cleo saw his mask starring down at her.

"Good to know…" she whispered.

Suddenly he stopped and Cleo looked at him surprised. They were in the middle of a war zone, with plasma bolts flying everywhere around them and he just stopped there, looking at her.

"You had killed two of the patrols that clearly had a shot at me and then you tried to shoot me…Why? I have already told you that I will not die at your hand."

"I just couldn't resist temptation," responded Cleo, squinting her eyes with her usual sarcasm.

"You are adorable!" his remark made Cleo even more furious at him.

"And you are…" she started but then she could not find anything to continue and she just tighten her lips desperately searching in her mind for an insult. "Ugly and old and insufferable!" Cleo finally spit it out not finding any better or hurtful words. His laugh surprised her, but at least he started to run back to the entrance in the temple. As soon as they got to the safety of the large entrance he laid her on the ground and signaled for the healers to help her. Two of them rushed to Cleo, and Marr walked away without any other word.

By the time Clarisse and Xander joined the others, Cleo was back on her feet. She was far from being completely healed, but the bleeding was stopped, the wound closed and the kolto was working inside her body, numbing her hip. Clarisse ran to her and inspected her, quickly touching her wound and making sure she was all right.

"If we are all ready, we should go in. Expect heavy resistance!" spoke Darth Hellix, and everyone nodded in agreement.

They stepped inside the temple and after only a few steps, the first group came into sight. They fought group after group, advancing slowly, but everyone was concentrating on the task at hand and soon all the noise from outside faded away. They could hear the echoes inside the temple. Clarisse was almost all the time near Xander and Cleo noticed the connection, the closeness between them and she remembered the times when she and Corso were fighting together. _I hope they will end up better than us…_ she thought, and the next second another group of guards took her mind back to the fight. All of a sudden, she saw Marr's saber right in front of her face deflecting a shot destined to her. She didn't see it coming, she was busy killing a guard on the other side of the room. Cleo glanced to Marr for a second and whispered, "Thanks" He just nodded and continued to fight, staying close to her, back to back. _Hm…I never thought a Sith would save my skin. Why did he? I tried to kill him about an hour ago and he saves my life? What is his goal? What does he want?_ Cleo's questions had to wait for answers, at least for a while. They were approaching the last corridor before the room where the last device was, and the patrols were now replaced with a solid group of at least twenty guards, all dressed in their traditional red robes. Just like the groups before, they all fell before them, they were after all, the best that the Republic and Empire had. The moment they finally entered the room, they saw the last of the groups gathered around the device in the middle of the room. One of the guards lifted his staff in the air and yelled, "Long live the Emperor!" and destroyed the device. Cleo fired her blasters at him.

The device exploded and purple lighting filled the room, killing all the remaining guards except the one that Cleo manage to hurt just a fraction of a second before the explosion. All Sith in their group held back the others and only advanced into the room when there was just smoke coming out of the device that would have locked the Emperor's spirit away forever.

"That didn't go as planned!"

Marr and Xander turned to Cleo's remark at the same time.

"No, it did not," answered Darth Hellix, while Marr walked to the surviving guard and forced him on his feet.

"You vermin! Do you know what you have just done?" Marr's hissed voice filled the room.

"The Emperor will live! You will be his fuel. He will come back and devour you all…" the guard's voice sounded squeaky, forced and definitely not normal.

Xander looked at him carefully and soon shook his head. "He is brainwashed. His mind is scrambled. There is nothing coherent left…"

"Let me see if I can help," Master Shan said as she walked close to the man and placed her hands on either side of his head. Only seconds later, she shook her head and stepped back. "I have never seen anything like this…He is beyond any hope. His mind is empty, he is in agony…" she whispered. To everyone surprise Darth Marr hit him with a backhand move that Clarisse had seen before. The guard's corpse collapsed to the floor instantly.

"You killed him!" one of the Jedi in the group sounded revolted.

"I put him out of his misery! Or how you like to call it 'made him one with the force'."

Xander looked around the room and then turned to everyone. "With the device destroyed, we cannot lock away the Emperor's spirit anymore. We will have to stop Revan before too late."

"Finally!" they all heard the voice that echoed in the whole room. The fire torches spread throughout the room went out the same second a cone of light appeared on the far side. "I have been awaiting for you! Join me!"

"Revan…" whispered Clarisse, and she was the first one that started to walk toward the cone of light. The rest all looked at each other and followed the Master Jedi into the light.

The moment they looked around them, Xander recognized right away the terrace from Clarisse's vision, the twelve columns were surrounding them. The whole group was gathered together and Cleo took the time to look around her. First she saw Darth Hellix trying to stand between Clarisse and Revan, holding her back in a protective manner. The Grand Master Shan saw his gesture too, and her suspicion was becoming stronger by the minute, even if she could not feel any disturbance coming from either of the two. Next Cleo noticed Major Koa adopting the same protectiveness with Darth Khalyce, the two Zabraks were clearly a couple and she wondered for how long. As she continued to look at the rest of the group, she noticed right away the way that some felt that was their duty to protect the others, or maybe was something else beyond duty, something that made them step a little forward and stand tall, making sure the others were behind them, protecting them even only with their own bodies. Busy looking around at the rest of the group and at the terrace they found themselves on, Cleo didn't notice when Darth Marr took a few steps and stopped right in front of her, blocking her view of Revan. She did notice when he turned to her and saw his mask starring down at her, instinctively she grabbed her blasters, ready to fire. They could all hear the distant noises of the battle, explosions, screams of dying men, the distinct humming of lightsabers and plasma bolts. The gloomy sky was filled with smoke, illuminated by some small fighters flying by and shooting down at the enemies below. With Marr right in front of her, Cleo could not have a clear view of Revan and she took a step to the side. Marr's arm reached back the same second trying to get her to go back behind him, but she avoided him and stood more to his side than behind him. After he looked at her one more time, he shook his head in a slow motion disapproving her decision, but of course, Cleo ignored him and concentrated her attention on the man in the middle of the terrace.

"Impressive! Republic and Empire's finest stand together in front of me…But futile! You will fail!" spoke Revan, turning around and face the group.

"I would like to test that theory" answered Darth Marr and his saber hummed to life in his hand.

"Darth Marr…I sense your power, your darkness will serve as fuel to the emperor after I will resurrect him," spoke Revan, and his sinister laugh filled the air.

"You are delusional! You have lost your mind" they all heard the Grand Master next and her double bladed saber ignited, accompanying Marr's.

"Satele, you have her eyes…The eyes that watched me get struck down and left for dead! You will get to witness my victory today, and through you, Bastila should get what she deserves: my revenge!"

"You are a fool! You cannot defeat the Emperor!"

They all had turned their eyes to Darth Hellix, while he took a step forward, directly confronting Revan with his bright red double bladed saber making a circle through the air. Evan Revan turned to him, surprised, and he let out another laugh.

"Darth Hellix…" he hissed and the same second reached forward with his right arm. Before anyone could react, Master Clarisse was lifted in the air and pulled to him.

"Clara!" yelled Xander and took another few steps closer to Revan. "Let her go!"

"I should thank you all for delivering Master Clarisse safely to me!" continued Revan ignoring Xander's demand and laying her on his arms now both in front of him.

"Risse…" whispered Cleo, and tears appeared in her eyes the same second. Right away she wiped the tears and, aiming for Revan, Cleo took a shot at him. Her plasma charge got absorbed in the dark purple shield that was surrounding Revan .

"Pathetic! Your weapons are no good here!" he spoke again, glancing in the Captain's direction.

"Let her go! You said she is no good to you anymore," continued Xander with his eyes flaring bright red.

"You, Darth Hellix made it all possible for me again. "

"How did I do that? What are you talking about?" insisted Xander, feeling the fear that he might lose her.

Revan did not answer right away, he took his time and looked at the whole group again. Everyone had their sabers out in a multitude of colors, blasters, rifles and assault canons were pointed at him.

"You might have taken her pure blood away the first time, but then you put it right back in! Congratulations, you have almost been a father!" Revan answered Xander, and his laugh covered again the sounds of the distant battle.

Xander's shock was only matched by Clarisse's. They both looked in each other's eyes, she was pregnant, her and their baby were about to be sacrificed. Clarisse was completely immobilized, she could not move not even an inch. She could only move her head, Revan needed her aware for his sacrificing ritual.

"No…" Xander's scream covered his laugh. "You are not going to have her! Let her go!" he continued and launched himself with his saber aimed at Revan's chest. For the second time, Revan's shield absorbed the possible damage and proved that even the mightiest of the light sabers could not harm him. Xander touched the ground only steps away from him in a crouch position. Right away he put his saber away and stood tall in front of Revan, his eyes into Clarisse's.

"Take me. Let her go and use my power instead" They all heard Xander's offer and looked at him, surprised.

"Oh…Love…Such a wonderful feeling" responded Revan with sarcasm. "Useless right now. I have no need of you! She is the one…The chosen one!" added Revan and the next second everyone saw and heard the black sword coming down from the gloomy sky.

Clarisse looked at the sword and she recognized it from her vision, just as Xander did. She could feel her end near and looked back to Xander.

"Clara, I love you!" his whisper was heard on the whole terrace and all eyes returned to him.

The same second any other noise was covered by Revan's chanting. Cleo tried to make some sense of his words, but she could not understand any of them. The sword had started to turn around its axis faster and faster, while was getting lower and lower, closer to Clarisse's chest.

"I love you too…" This time Clarisse's answer could hardly be heard over Revan's mumbling and the noise of the air being cut around the sharp edges of the sword. "Get everyone out of here. Save yourself and the others!" she almost yelled to make sure everyone can hear her.

"No. I am not! I will not let you die!" Xander's words came next and the same second he surprised everyone, even Revan with his jump. The sword was only inches away from Clarisse's chest when he jumped and used his own body to push Revan away while he grabbed Clarisse from his arms. Taken by surprise, Revan fall backwards. His shield was only protecting him against conventional weapons, Xander's body was anything but conventional.

"No!" he screamed interrupted from his ritual, losing control.

Xander rolled down on the stone floor wrapping his own body around Clarisse's to protect her from the hard impact. Everything took only couple of seconds and when they stopped at the feet of the speechless group, Clarisse closed her eyes and used every ounce of force to deploy her shield around everyone. Her translucent protective shield covered the whole group the same instant the black sword touched the stone in the middle of the terrace. The sudden explosion released a column of dark purple light into the sky and a scary laugh filled the air. "We will meet again!" they all heard, and one by one they started to lose their balance. The ground was shaking under their feet, and debris was falling everywhere around the translucent shield. Clarisse was still under Xander's body, protected by him, in his arms. _Clara…_ she heard him in her mind and she smiled involuntarily. The same second she started to draw power from her emotions, her shield getting stronger and protecting everyone under it. Cleo's numbed hip did not help her in maintaining her balance and she was one of the first ones to fall on her knees. The same instant she felt a huge weight on her back and a strong grip around her body, the huge spikes from Marr's armor were on either side of her head. She realized right away that Marr was holding her tight to his body, protecting her. The weight of his massive body against her back was something new, something she had never experienced before. The first instinct was to free herself from his hold, but the same second she realized it felt good. His arm wrapped around her waist made her loose her breath, his chest pressed against her back made her lose any control over her own mind and body. _This is not happening! I hate him…Why do I feel this way? What is going on? How can I get hot like this in this moment? We are about to die and all I can thing is his touch…No…_ Cleo's mind was racing, her heartbeats were faster than ever and Marr felt everything. For the very first time in his life, he wished he did not wear his armor or his gloves. He wanted to feel with his own hand her smooth and soft skin. Her image in the tiny green nighty worked its way into his mind. Marr felt her lust, her desire and smiled behind his mask. Only a step away from them, Master Shan got distracted by them. She glanced in Cleo's direction just in time to notice her flushed cheeks. Her distraction only lasted a second and continued her glance to Marr's mask, then to Clarisse. Even with all the distractions, the Grand Master felt how Clarisse was drawing power from her emotions and just continued to look at her, surprised. Master Kyno felt it as well, and his eyes were on Clarisse too. Everything only lasted seconds, but the destruction around them was greater than anyone could imagine. When the ground stopped shaking, one by one they all started to rise to their feet, helping the others and making sure everyone was alive and well. Major Koa helped Darth Khalyce get up from underneath him, he had thrown himself over her only moments ago in a desperate gesture of protection while she had shielded every single person in the group. Some small healing probes started to buzz around everyone and kolto clouds covered the area with their green cooling effect. Once on her feet and Marr's arm away from her body, Cleo regained her sharpness and ran to Clarisse. Xander was just helping her up on her feet.

"Risse, are you all right?" asked Cleo quickly looking at her friends pale face.

"Yes, I am fine. Is everyone all right?" asked Clarisse next and looked around at the rest of the group now without the protection of her translucent shield.

"We are fine…" came Master's Shan answer, looking at the destruction all around them.

What only couple of minutes ago used to be a tranquil terrace, now was completely transformed. The tall, majestic white columns draped in lush vines were fragmented in bigger or smaller pieces across the terrace, black from the explosion. The whole floor was covered in debris mixed with black ashes. Body parts, from what it used to be one of the greatest Jedi of all time were mixed with ashes; Revan was dead and his remains burned and scattered everywhere. The only place where it seemed that nothing happened was the circle where Clarisse's shield was, protecting every single one of the finest fighters the galaxy had. They could not even hear the noise of the battle in the distance. Everything was all quiet, sad, and a cold veil of death covered everything. All of the emotions that had filled the space under the shield had dissipated and just sadness was left, making the Jedi feel overwhelmed.

Suddenly Clarisse collapsed without any warning and Xander caught her before she touched the ground.

"Clara!"

Everyone's eyes turned to her instantly. Her pale complexion looked surreal, like there was no blood left in her body.

"Someone! Do something!" Xander yelled at the rest of the group holding her tight against his body.

Cleo was the one that contacted Theron right away through her comm.

"Theron, we need an evacuation shuttle. Quick!" she added with worry in her voice.

"It's already on the way. I have received the feed from the comms…You all have defeated Revan. It is a day that will go down in history," he answered, while healers and Master Shan checked on Master Clarisse.

"She is going to be fine…She is recovering." Xander heard the Grand Master and saw her looking into his eyes. "We will take care of her as soon as we get to the main camp."

The very next second the shuttle landed and they all boarded. As the shuttle took flight, Cleo looked back through the opened side door to what was left from the terrace. The white circle on the ground where they all stood brought her back the memory of what she felt the exact same second the shuttle turned abruptly and she lost her balance. Before she would fly out through the still open side door, Marr wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back in, close to him, pressing her body against his, while Major Koa closed and locked the door to be on the safe side. That second Cleo felt again everything she did earlier, when he instinctively protected her with his own body. This time she was facing him, so she looked up to his mask that looked the same as always. Even if she forgot to breathe a few seconds, she did manage to regain control and freed herself from his hold.

"Thank you…" she whispered and saw Marr nod in her direction.

Every force user on that shuttle felt her emotions and looked at her discreetly, all but Marr. He took his time to look at her, at every move, expression, and let himself feel everything she did. From behind his mask, he smiled, and a new plan was starting to take shape in his mind.

The short ride was over in no time and they all rushed out of the shuttle. Xander refused to let anyone touch Clarisse until he got her comfortable on a bed in one of the tents. It was starting to get dark already and outside the tent the celebrations were starting, it was after all a victory. He did not feel victory, the woman he loved was unconscious. After all the medics and healers assured him that she would be just fine, Xander sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand into his.

"Clara…" his whisper coincided with the Grand Master entering the tent.

"I had my suspicions before, but today you confirmed them. You are in love with Master Clarisse."

Her accusatory tone rubbed Xander the wrong way and he looked at her with bright red eyes.

"Is that a crime?" he asked her.

Master Shan walked closer to Clarisse and she sat on one of the chairs near the bed.

"No, it is not," came her answer, short and to the point. "And she loves you back…Now there are attachments…And a child on the way," added Master Shan and looked at the Sith that was beside her old padawan.

"I had no idea that she was pregnant…She had no idea…" whispered Xander turning his eyes to Clarisse and squeezing lightly her hand. One of the monitors started to blink and an alarm went off the same second. "What is going on? Clara!" Before a medic came in all the noise stopped and the flashing screen became steady again.

"Her heartbeats increased for a few seconds but now everything is back to normal" she assured Xander right away, almost scared by him.

"She answered to your emotions even if unconscious…" whispered Master Shan after they were alone. She fell into deep thought and Xander already knew what she was thinking, so he tried his luck.

"Grand Master, may I speak freely with you?" he asked her and right away she looked at him.

"Please do. I have some questions as well and I would appreciate some honest answers," she added.

Before Xander had a chance to talk, Cleo stepped inside the tent followed by a soldier that was carrying a tray with some dinner and drinks for Xander and Master Shan. Minutes later, after Cleo was assured that Clarisse would be just fine, she left the tent, heading towards her ship. With dinner finished, and finally alone again, Xander looked at the Grand Master.

"What are the chances for Master Clarisse to get the clearance from the Jedi Council to marry me?"

The surprise on the Master Jedi's face was almost amusing to Xander and in different circumstances he would have probably at least smiled, but that was not the time.

"Honestly, at this point, close to zero," came her answer and even if Xander was expecting it, he was hoping it would have been different.

"What can I do to change that?" he insisted.

"Why do you want to marry her?"

"Do I need to spell it for you? I love her!" answered Xander, this time annoyed by the question.

"You have demonstrated that…True…But it needs to be proven in front of the Council, the fact that you are a Sith Lord is not exactly in your favor either."

In a few seconds Xander decided to win the Grand Master on his side and get her help. He was convinced that her word had enough weight in front of the Council and he moved to the next step.

"Would this be convincing enough?" Xander asked and in only a second he stripped himself of the force letting her see him the way Clarisse was.

"Oh! My…This is incredible…I have never…What is this? How can you do this? The strength and depth of your feelings are overwhelming…" she whispered, trying to regain her breath back. In only a few seconds Xander's feelings had taken over and she had a hard time controlling her calm, she could hardly breathe.

"This is me…Not the Sith Lord, not Darth Hellix, just me, Xander; the man that loves Clarisse more than anything in this world. This is who I am when I am with her, when I am not a Sith."

His answer made Master Shan look at him in a totally new light. She was discovering for the first time that he was so much more than just a Sith, even if one of the most powerful ones. She saw his light blue eyes, there was no darkness, no deception, just love for the woman that saved that day all of them.

"As for how I can do it…It is a technique that I have developed for years, completely separating the personal feelings from everything else…It is why no one felt how much I love Clara…"

"It is incredible…Did Master Clarisse used the same technique these days?" she asked him while she started to understand.

"Yes. I have taught her."

The silence covered them both in the tent and for minutes, none of them made a sound. Xander switched back to being the Sith everyone knew, while Master Shan was processing everything. She was impressed by that man, by the power he demonstrated, by his love for her favorite Master Jedi. At the same time she knew it would not be easy to convince the other members of the Council to at least give him a chance. The fact that in the past she worked with Sith under temporary truce was frowned upon. No matter the great results she had, some of the more conservative Masters disagreed. It wasn't going to be easy, but she was convinced that it was not impossible either.

"Just one more question…" she hesitated, but Xander invited her to continue through a simple gesture. "Does Master Clarisse love you back the same way you love her?"

"Yes. Nothing in this world would make her happier than that clearance…I want her to be happy. This is why I have asked for your help," answered Xander and looked at the Grand Master with hope.

"Fine! You have my support" said Master Shan and after a short salute she left him alone in the tent.

Xander turned his attention back to Clarisse and smiled. "Clara…" his whisper sounded in the night like a promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Cleo had to check in again with the medic in charge at the camp. The night was covering everything around and the air became sticky. She took off her short white leather jacket and promised herself a shower as soon as she got back on her ship. _Those stupid rules! I am fine, why do I have to go see that medic again? I can't believe we have been fighting all day…_ Right before she entered the tent where she was expected by the medic, she stopped for a few seconds. She could still smell the dust, the burning, the ashes… _I am just tired. It's been a long day,_ she thought and entered the tent. Only a few minutes later, after the medic himself was convinced she would be all right, Cleo finally start walking towards her ship. The celebrations around her, the soldiers with drinks in their hands and the smell of food in the air reminded her she was hungry and she could probably use one of those drinks. She decided to take a detour and have some food, a drink and only after that to reward herself with that shower. Theron saw her entering the tent, walking still with some difficulty, and rushed to help her.

"Captain! Here, sit down, what would you like?" Cleo smiled his way, grateful for his attentiveness.

"Some food and one of those…whatever is it that everyone drinks," she answered, and Theron was gone immediately.

Cleo took a few seconds to look around and see everyone happy, celebrating. It was a great victory they had, but to her it didn't feel that way. _Why I don't feel like celebrating? Is it because Risse is still unconscious? She saved all our lives today…I have never seen anything like that. She is now so powerful! Her Sith did well too…I almost don't want to kill him anymore…_ her thought got interrupted by Theron's return and he noticed her light smile.

"Thank you!" she rushed, avoiding any question about her smile.

"Anything for one of the heroes! You all did great out there! I saw everything just as it was happening…Unbelievable!" spoke Theron, and took a sip from his drink.

"Yeah…It was…different…" whispered Cleo when the memory of Marr's body pressed against her flushed her cheeks and she took a sip from her own drink.

"You must be tired…I will let you eat. Are you going to your ship?"

Cleo just nodded in his direction and Theron got on his feet. "Then I will see you tomorrow morning!" He saluted her and left, leaving her with her dinner and drink. She didn't waste any time, and as soon as she was done, grabbed her jacked and started walking to her ship. The small spaceport was quiet, everyone was at the camp celebrating, but as she got closer she noticed a shadow right by the ramp of her ship, the familiar now shadow of Darth Marr. _Just what I needed…Darn you!_ she thought, and continued to walk. She had a tiny spec of hope that if she pretended she didn't see him, she could get on her ship without having to talk to him. Clearly, today was not her lucky day and when she took her first step on the ramp, she heard his hissed voice from behind the mask.

"You are really going to walk by me without a word?"

"Darth Marr! I didn't see you…" she tried to sound surprised.

"Drop the act," came his hissed order and he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer.

"Why did you save my skin today not once, but twice?" she asked him, looking at his mask.

"What kind of man would I be to let my future wife die?"

His answer had sarcasm in it that Cleo could not ignore, but at the same time there was something else, something that reminded her of how she felt in his arms, like a promise.

"You really think that I am going to marry you?" Cleo asked him, this time on offensive and Marr noticed the change the same instant.

"I have seen it, in my vision…"

"Just look at us, right now! Does this look like marriage material to you?" insisted Cleo, squinting her eyes and trying to see through the dark, while she pressed her blaster against his chest.

Marr didn't move, looked like he didn't even acknowledge her blaster, instead he spoke on a lower tone, almost whispered.

"You do know that I can throw away that blaster from your hand before you even have a chance to fire it, right?"

"Is that a dare?" insisted Cleo, and the noise of the barrel charging came the same second.

"It is a fact," Marr answered and this time pulled her even closer, crushing her body against his.

"You suck at this vision business. You should quit it!" said Cleo putting her blaster away and trying to free herself from his tight hold.

"All of my visions have been accurate in the past." He continued to hold her with his arm locked around her, while with his free hand he held her face towards him. Cleo felt his gloved hand touching her neck, her jaw, the corner of her mouth. Next he brushed lightly his thumb over her lips and whispered her. "What you felt earlier today, it was nothing compare to what it will be like." His hand continued to touch her, lowering over her throat, chest, over the knotted tiny top she was wearing, then to her abdomen. "And this, right here, IS marriage material." Cleo was breathless when he abruptly released her and walked away from her. She sat there, unable to say a word, unable to think straight, just looking in the direction he disappeared into the night. She could hear her own heartbeats, feel her blood rushing throughout her whole body, and suddenly her knees gave up. She grabbed on the ramp before touching the ground. Even if he was gone, she could still feel his presence right there, like a fire burning inside her body. A fire that was devastating. She didn't know for how long she sat there, but when she finally entered her ship, she locked the hatch and ran for the shower. She wanted to wash away the day and everything else that came with it. She should have known that memories are waterproof. The shower did washed away the dirt, the ashes and the smell of fire, replacing it with the scent of her body wash: ocean breeze. But the memories and the emotions from that day were still with her, even later that night in her bed while falling asleep with one image in mind: a mask, His.

Only a few ships away, Marr wasn't doing any better. He was frustrated and his blood was boiling like a volcano ready to erupt. When he released her and walked away, he had a good reason. If he had held her one more second, he would have thrown away the mask and kissed her. Next would have been the gloves so he could touch her, touch her soft and pale skin. The armor would have followed so he could have felt her tiny body against his. _I am losing control. I cannot allow myself to do so._ As soon as he walked inside his ship the V1 unit was the first thing in his way and he pulled it to him with the force, throwing it across the corridor. The droid felt on the floor in a pile of smoking scrap. Marr continued to walk without even looking at the scorching remains of the droid, straight to his cabin. His mask hit the floor, followed by gloves and armor. He took in a deep breath trying to regain his control, but all he could see were those green eyes, the expression in them when he held her close and tight. The shower did not help much either and a couple of the broken ceramic tiles on the walls were the proof of his fury. When he hit them the whole ship resonated and the guards at the bottom of the ship's ramp looked at each other for the second time in only minutes. After the shower Marr changed into a new set of armor and picked up the mask, looking at it for a few seconds. _You have kept me alive throughout the years…Tonight I wished for the first time I didn't have you_ he thought and then he put it on. Right before exiting his cabin, his attention was grabbed by his armor. Slowly he picked it up and smelled it: dust, ashes, death and…ocean breeze. He shook his head and threw it away the same second. He needed to talk to his friend, he would have been the only one that could understand and started to walk to the exit of his ship. As soon as he walked down the ramp, the guards heard his usual, hissed voice:

"The V1 unit needs to be replaced."

"Yes, My Lord! Right away!" said one of them, watching him walk by without slowing down or look at them, and then disappearing into the night.

Just as he intended, Marr went straight to the tent where he knew Darth Hellix was. He found him sitting on the edge of the bed and holding the hand of Master Clarisse. Marr felt his friend's emotions flooding the small tent and smiled behind his mask. His presence was felt right away even if he didn't make any noise coming in.

"Marr, come on in," invited him Darth Hellix without even turning to look at him.

"How is she?" asked Marr, approaching.

"Recovering…They all say she will be just fine, but I have to see it with my own eyes. I need to hear from her that she is alright."

A few seconds of silence covered them, the celebration was over and the quiet night surrounded them. Marr advanced closer and then sat on the bed next to the one Master Clarisse was on.

"She saved all of us today…That was great power she displayed there."

"Yes, she has been training hard lately…" answered Xander, and looked at his friend this time. "What has been bothering you these past days?"

"You mean 'whom'?" asked Marr looking back at his friend.

"No. I already know that the Captain has something to do with all this…"

"She is impossible!" hissed Marr, and Xander smiled.

"You have to be very careful, Marr. You have been letting your personal feelings interfere," continued Xander and joined him, sitting right beside him on the low and hard bed. "Now, let's talk! Start from the beginning."

They sat there and talked for the next two hours, when Marr decided to leave. He could have been home before morning and he needed his solitude, he needed to meditate and get himself together. After a quick stop by one of the tents where they had supplies, Marr went straight to the spaceport. A shadow lingered for a few seconds around Captain D'arc's ship, and only minutes later Marr's ship was ready to take off. The noise of the engines woke Cleo and she looked right away out the small round window above her bed. She saw the ship taking off the same instant. _Lucky! I wish I would have left this place, but I can't. Not before I know Risse is all right,_ she thought and was back to sleep the same instant.

Once he engaged the hyper drive and glanced to the estimated arrival time for his destination, Marr left the comfortable chair and went straight to his holocommunicator. The frequency dialed started to ring right away and only seconds later an officer answered, half-dressed and obviously woken from his sleep.

"My Lord," came his respectful salute.

"I need your best agent to meet me in my hangar on Dromund Kaas. I should be landing in about three hours," hissed Marr, short and to the point.

"Yes, My Lord. I will make sure of it."

"Good. Make sure you are not sending me some newbie. I need the best you have. Marr out."

Exactly three hours later, Marr walked down the ramp of his ship. He was home. Just one glance around and he recognized right away the Rattataki woman waiting patiently near his ship.

"Darth Marr, we meet again," she said as soon as he came near.

"It seems so. You have served me well in the past, I am expecting nothing less," Marr's hissed answer made the Rattataki smile and she tilted her head in sign of respect.

"What is the job?"

"Here" said Marr and handed her a receiver and a datapad. "The tracking signal is active. I need to know everything about this person."

"Do you need it…eliminated?" she insisted.

"No. I need to know every move she does, what she is eating or drinking, with whom, where, what she dreams about when she sleeps, how many breaths she took, everything. Are we clear?"

"If anything happens, do I intervene?"

Marr hesitated for a second then he stopped and looked at the agent.

"You will make sure she stays alive at any cost! Also, she cannot know who you are and what is going on. I need a report every single day. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all. I will be her shadow. Is that all?"

"Yes. As we speak, she is still on Yavin 4, but probably not for long."

"Understood. You will have the first report tomorrow."

Marr nodded and continued his way to the exit from the spaceport while his agent went straight to her ship. She had a job to do for Darth Marr and she knew that he was not someone that would take failure lightly.

As he was hoping, Marr was already in his stronghold before the first rays of daylight shone over the water drenched trees. He took a few minutes to admire the start of the new day from his terrace, after which he changed clothes and went straight into his meditation chamber. He needed to connect with the dark side, he needed to feel in control and whole again.

Xander spent the night watching over Clarisse, waiting for her to wake up, wishing she would open her hazel eyes and look at him. With the first signs of the new day, she did open her eyes and saw Xander by her side, still holding her hand.

"Clara" he whispered and smiled to her.

"Xander…" she answered and sat up the same second receiving his kiss. " Mmm…It feels so good!" she whispered next into his ear.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am all right…You look tired, did you stay up all night?"

"Yes. I could not sleep…Not before I knew for sure you were alright."

Clarisse smiled and touched the side of his face, letting her fingers intertwine in his hair. "Thank you for changing my vision. You saved my life there…"

"I did not change it. Your vision stopped when the sword was ready to touch you. I only continued it," explained Xander, touching her jaw with the back of his hand and looking into her eyes. "Besides, you are the one that saved all of our lives. That shield of yours is incredible. It did, however raise some questions…" he added warning her.

"I knew it would, but I had to try and save everyone. I could not have done it without using the dark side. They probably all know how we feel too…" Clarisse said with question in her eyes.

Xander nodded and kissed her hand. "I am sorry, but I could not hold back…I had to do and say what I did…I had to try to save you, our baby…" Xander continued and saw right away her reaction when he mentioned the baby. He felt the same instant a chill down his spine and asked her right away. "What is wrong? You do not wish this baby?"

Clarisse understood right away his fear and rushed to clear the confusion.

"I do! Having a baby with you is almost incredible…I am just…I fear for his future…"

"What do you mean? He will be safe and…"

"They will probably force me to give him up…" whispered Clarisse, with tears in her eyes.

"Clara, look at me!" said Xander and lifted her face to him. "Nobody will take our baby away from us! I will die before that happens!"

"You don't understand…It is against…"

"I don't care! Nobody will ever take you or our baby away from me! Ever!" assured Xander with determination in his voice. "Besides…I had a talk with the Grand Master…"

"What kind of talk?" she interrupted him right away.

"I convinced her to help me, help us get your clearance with the Jedi Council."

"Are you serious? She is going to help us?" asked Clarisse, finding it hard to believe.

Xander nodded and pulled her close to him, locking his arms around her body. "I know how much it means to you, how happy that would make you…"

"With the clearance we can publicly get married and I can keep our baby. That sounds too good to be true…" she whispered back to him.

"I will do anything and everything in my power to make it happen!" came his promise and she believed him. Slowly she pulled back from his embrace and looked into his eyes smiling.

"What did you tell Master Shan? How did you convince her?"

"I let her see me stripped from the force…"

"Then she knows about the technique. Does she know I have been using it too?"

"Yes. I figured that she needs to know the truth in order to help us."

"Her influence in the Council is great, but there are some that don't always agree with her methods…" said Clarisse, worried that even with Master Shan's help, the clearance would still be something out of reach.

"That is true." They both heard the Grand Master's voice as she entered the tent. "Good to see you are up. How are you feeling?" she continued approaching while Xander stepped back from Clarisse.

"Grand Master Shan, I am fine, thank you." answered Clarisse while Xander just nodded in her direction. "Xander…Darth Hellix just told me that you have agreed to help with my clearance…" continued Clarisse after correcting herself.

"I did and I have started to work on it…We have one ally, Master Kyno."

Hope sparkled in Clarisse's eyes and both Xander and the Grand Master noticed it.

"That is great news, thank you!" spoke Xander.

"Now…You have to understand that it might take a while, and probably won't be any progress at least until after the signing ceremony. I will however bring it up at the next meeting and give everyone something to think about…I do have a request, if you wouldn't mind…" she hesitated, looking at both Xander and Clarisse.

"What kind of request?" asked Xander, instinctively getting closer to Clarisse and touching her shoulder.

"Master Kyno wants to see with his own eyes what I saw last night…" she said, looking at Xander.

"Very well…Just me or you would like to see both of us?"

"Both would be a lot more convincing…" Xander noticed the hesitation. "Master Kyno should be here any moment now," she added, and Xander sat back on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arm around Clarisse's waist. "I assume that you will not return with us at the temple…" continued Master Shan changing the subject.

"That is correct…I need to train, I still have so much to learn…" started Clarisse, but she was interrupted by Master Kyno entering the tent.

"Looks like we all have…Good to see you are alright, Master Clarisse," he saluted everyone and turned his attention next to Darth Hellix. "Master Shan told me some incredible things last night…I would like to see with my own eyes, if that is all right."

Xander nodded and looked at Clarisse next. She smiled to him and at his signal they both stripped themselves from the force. The same second Master Kyno fell to his knees. The strength, the depth of their feelings for each other took him by surprise, knocking the air out of him. It was a complete shock and Master Shan, even if she already had experienced it the previous night, now, both of them together made her sit on the edge of the bed in an effort to recover.

"This is absolutely incredible…" whispered Master Kyno, looking at both of them. "I have seen people in love before, but not like this…Your feelings are so strong…" he added, getting back on his feet and breathing again.

They sat there and talked for a few minutes and after both Master Shan and Master Kyno promised them their support, they left, leaving Clarisse and Xander alone.

"That went well…" said Xander, surrounding himself with the force and Clarisse did the same.

"Yes…I still have some explaining to do about using the dark side…That will not get the Council too excited!" she joked and both laughed right when Cleo stepped into the tent next.

"Risse! I am so relieved that you are all right!" she said and approached the couple.

"I am. How are you feeling? How is your hip?" she asked checking to see if she can feel anything through the force.

"The hip is all right…Darth Hellix…" hesitated Cleo looking at the Sith beside her friend. "If you knew me better, you would understand this…Thank you for what you did yesterday…You saved Risse, and to me that is enough to consider you…a friend…Or at least to make me not want to kill you…" she added and Clarisse started to laugh at Xander's confusion.

"That is the biggest compliment I ever heard coming from you, Cleo!" she said between laughs.

"Thank you…I guess…" answered Xander, still not convinced he understood her right.

Clarisse noticed that there was something else on Cleo's mind and after a few more jokes and laughter, she asked Xander directly. "Xander, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Not at all. I wanted to ask if is ok to leave you for a few minutes…I have to take care of a few things." He answered and after giving her a kiss on top of her head, he exited the tent, leaving the two friends together.

"Why did you sent him away?" asked Cleo, looking at her friend.

"So you can tell me what is going on…with you and Marr," Clarisse added, surprising Cleo.

"That man is impossible!" she erupted suddenly, bringing a smile on Clarisse's face.

"Is that why you felt the way you did yesterday?"

"You know about that, huh?"

"I am pretty sure every single force user on this planet felt your emotions. I thought you hated him…"

"I did. I do!" she added quickly, but already Clarisse had doubts.

"That was not hate I felt…I am pretty sure, I fed my power on it…"

"You did what? Is not that a dark side…" interrupted Cleo surprised.

"Yes it is…I can now use both sides of the force." Clarisse looked down as she admitted to her friend the truth, knowing that Cleo wouldn't judge her, and she needed that.

"I have to admit that I am surprised, but not that much…The Jedi Council will have one group heart attack! This is beyond 'frowning upon'," said Cleo and they both laughed picturing it.

After a few seconds of silence, Cleo decided to tell Risse the truth and she looked at her friend.

"Do you know how I got injured yesterday?"

"I understood that it was a ricochet…" started Clarisse, but Cleo shook her head and interrupted her.

"No, it was reflected plasma bolt, my own… I took a shot at Marr and he reflected back to…"

"You did what? Cleo that is wrong, he is our ally now!" was Clarisse's turn to interrupt her.

"I had to…He told me about this vision he had and I so wanted to prove him wrong…"

"What vision?" interrupted Clarisse, again visibly interested this time.

"He said he had a vision of the way he will die…That the crazy Emperor himself will kill him…I am also in this vision of his…Apparently I am going to…I will…He and I are going to…"

"Don't tell me that you will both die!" Clarisse filled in the blanks with fear.

"No…According to his stupid vision, I am going to…marry him," Cleo finally whispered, and looked at her friend.

"That is way better than dying!" said Clarisse with relief in her voice.

"I can't marry him! I hate him!" Cleo continued to refuse the idea.

"Cleo, first, I don't think that you do. Second, the visions are just a possibility, not a certainty…"

"This one is not even that much! He sucks at this vision thing! I will never marry him…Even if after I tried to kill him, he saved my life twice."

Clarisse let her talk this time, get her anger out and calm down so she could hopefully be more rational. A few seconds of silence floated in the air in the small tent until Clarisse talked again.

"What I felt yesterday from you two was definitely not hate…I am thinking that you are realizing that you are attracted to him and you are just scared…I know you don't like Sith, I…"

"I hate Sith! They killed my parents!" interrupted Cleo again with a spark of hatred in her eyes.

"It was war…A lot of people, good people, died…How many of their parents or children did we kill? Every person we killed had someone left behind that hates us. It goes both ways…"

Cleo had never thought about it that way. She always refused to think of all the imperials she killed as 'people'. To her they were just targets, the bad guys, and Sith were all just murderers. For the first time Clarisse made her look at things from a different angle. Suddenly in Cleo's mind appeared a question, a suspicion and Clarisse would have been probably the only one with an answer, so she decided to ask her.

"You are with your Sith guy…You probably more know about them than anyone else I know…Is it possible for him to use some of that Sith thing of theirs on me? Can he make me feel the way I did against my will?"

"I doubt…I have not heard of anyone being able to mind control…" answered Clarisse.

"No, my mind is all right. Is my body, my emotions, that he is been playing with. My mind hates him, but then he touches me and my own body betrays me! How is that possible? He must be doing something to me! It is the only explanation…" Clarisse saw the stubbornness on Cleo's face. She wasn't ready to admit, not even to herself that she was attracted to one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy.

"Cleo, I honestly have not heard of anything like this…And definitely, Xander has not done anything to me that would even resemble what you are talking about. Maybe you just need some time to reflect, to figure things out…" Clarisse spoke and Cleo looked at her, admitting she was probably right.

"You might be right…I need some time alone…Far from everything and everyone."

"I am hoping to see you at the signing ceremony," added Clarisse, hugging her friend just as Xander had returned to the tent.

"Maybe…We'll see."

 _They look like they could be sisters…Which remind me of the other thing I should start working on. Maybe after the ceremony, I still have to solve those last two clauses in the contract. Talking to that Saresh woman again is not exactly something I am looking forward to…I need to come up with something…_ Xander was interrupted by Cleo's whisper right after she said 'good bye' to her friend. "If you ever hurt her, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you myself." The threat in her voice and the determination in her eyes were real and even if she was half of his size, he believed her.

"I never would."

Cleo left the tent content with his answer, and after checking one more time with everyone else she finally made it back to her ship. Cleo found herself ready to take off, and looked at the map in front of her. _Where do I go?_ She waited patiently for her turn and once she took off she suddenly felt better, she knew that she wanted to be just her and the stars. Next she got the coordinates punched in to somewhere among the stars, in the middle of nowhere. She had no idea that she had been studied all morning, by a Rattataki woman. _Darth Marr should have told me that I am finally going to have a challenge…Captain D'arc! I wander what his interest is…_ she thought and next she went on her own ship after Cleo took off, her tracking signal loud and clear.

"Where to now?" asked Clarisse looking at Xander as he approached and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How do you feel about Tatooine?" he answered with a question.

"What is there?"

"One of my most comfortable homes. I was thinking that you can continue training without attracting much attention, while I can finish the negotiations with Saresh. Also, maybe do some upgrades to your ship…"

Clarisse smiled and approved of his plan right away.

"Tatooine it is then."

They each went to their own ships and with the course set for Tatooine they could only get some rest until their arrival. At the time Xander and Clarisse were in flight to Tatooine, and Cleo with her Rattataki tail going to nowhere, Marr was already meditating. He did not feel the tiredness, only the power that was growing around him. When crimson clouds surrounded him like a thick blanket he opened his eyes surprised.

"Father…Mother…" he whispered and the two shadows merged from the clouds coming closer to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Xander's stronghold on Tatooine was just as luxurious as the rest of his properties. Clarisse could not believe that there was a swimming pool in the middle, all surrounded by lush vegetation and traditional buildings. The first few days there she spent most of her time training by the large pool while Xander had been still negotiating with Governor Saresh. After each holo session with the Governor, Xander was frustrated and that day was no exception. Clarisse could feel his emotions and when he finally joined her by the pool, she asked him directly, "Would you like to talk things through with me? Maybe I can help…"

Xander looked at her, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her.

"Who side are you on?"

"I can try and be impartial…I have been in enough diplomatic missions. Maybe a fresh perspective would help," she insisted, and Xander could not resist her.

"That Saresh woman is one tough negotiator…I cannot believe that we have less than three weeks until the public signing of the peace treaty and we still can't agree on a location."

"Why not? Can't you two reach an agreement?"

"She wants the treaty to be signed on Tython or Coruscant!"

"That doesn't seem fair, since they are both closed to you…To Imperials in general…"

"Right! So I counter offered with Korriban and Dromund Kaas!" said Xander with a grin on his face.

Clarisse started to laugh and he just looked at her again. _I love seeing her laugh,_ he thought, and sat closer to her.

"Why not choose a neutral territory? I know that you can be stubborn and I also know that governor Saresh can be hard to deal with, but I am sure…"

"That is just the beginning…She just asked me to consider Alderaan…"

"That is a step in the right direction, no?"

"Not exactly…She wants to be in the House Organa's territory" he explained her and Clarisse understood his frustration.

"What is the other big disagreement that you two have?"

Xander hesitated for a few seconds, than he got up on his feet and started to pace on the edge of the pool. _I can't believe how lucky I am…I love him so much!_ she thought and Xander stopped, looking into her eyes.

"That is distracting…" he said and the same second Clarisse knew what he was talking about and looked down embarrassed, while he smiled. "I have been insisting that both Coruscant and Dromund Kaas become mixed cities, that both will be opened to both factions..."

"Why? Is not that a risk?"

"I don't think so…I am convinced that opening the capital cities will only help maintaining the peace long term. The more we mix the citizens of the Republic with the ones of the Empire, the less chances those people will go to fight against each other. I am convinced that mixing the population will make them all know the other better, maybe mix marriages will take place soon, and children born in those families would not go to war against their own family… I know that other worlds will mix, but if the capital cities do it too, the people with higher responsibility will get exposed to the others, it will be harder for them to turn against their neighbor, or friend, or a family member. They will think twice before taking a rash decision that would put peace in danger …"

"I can see your point…I am not convinced that it will work your way, but I see the logic behind it…" said Clarisse seriously thinking at his proposal. "Why is governor Saresh refusing it?"

"She thinks that we should keep them as they are, at least until we see how everyone reacts on different worlds that will mix. She thinks that the new comers into each other cities will be at great risk, that we will have assassinations and plots since they will all have equal rights and killing each other would be punished the same way as killing your own. She does not have faith in people and that they will work together like they supposed to…"

"Do you?"

"I do! Look at us, a Jedi Master and a Sith Lord…we could have not been more different if we would have tried! Marr and Capitan D'arc…I know they have their issues, but there is an undeniable attraction between them…I am sure that there are others as well…None of us would do anything to hurt the other…" tried Xander to explain her.

"Well, most of us anyways…I would not speak for Cleo" added Clarisse and they both smiled.

"You know what I mean. The Captain might be an exception, but even she would see reason. I am certain of it!"

The silence covered them both, each thinking at their own point of view. Clarisse wanted to believe Xander's theory, she could see how much he believed in mixing the two, but she also knew that could go either way. She knew that probably the governor was thinking that is a recipe for disaster. Suddenly she looked up at Xander.

"Do what I used to do when I was negotiating…Pick the one that you cannot live without and give her the other! Make her feel that you are doing her a favor by accepting one of her requests…"

"You are brilliant! That is a great idea! I can let her have the location if she accepts to open the capital cities!" said Xander with enthusiasm and rushed to Clarisse lifting her in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck laughing. The next second he jumped in the pool with her and they kissed as soon as they came out from under water.

"I am glad I didn't have to negotiate with you! You would have had me wrapped around your finger and I would have not even known it," he whispered like it was the biggest secret in the world.

"What makes you think I have not done that already?" she asked him and they both laughed happy in each other's arms.

After a few minutes of swimming, Clarisse decided to ask Xander something that was bothering her since the last discussion with Cleo.

"May I ask you something?" she started not even knowing how or where to start.

"Anything!" came his answer right away and came closer to her, to the edge of the pool.

"Do you know anyone that can mind control?"

"The Emperor…His hold on Revan was impressive…"

"Anyone else?" she insisted and this time Xander looked at her with increased attention.

"No…Why are you asking? Do you think someone is trying?"

"I am not sure…It is not about me, it's about Cleo…"

Xander took a few seconds, but suddenly he smiled, understanding what was going on.

"Let me guess! She thinks that Marr is trying to mind control her…"

Clarisse smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe not mind control her, since she is convinced that she hates him…But she thinks that Marr is controlling her somehow, that he is using something on her…"

Xander hesitated before answering and she noticed right away his reaction.

"He is, isn't he?" she insisted with panic in her voice.

"He is not controlling her…" said this time Xander and looked deep into her eyes. "He has been using a Sith technique…"

"What technique? What did he do to her?"

Clarisse's concern was real, and even if she didn't believe Cleo when she suggested it, now she realized that her friend's instincts were better than anyone's.

"It is not a big deal…It is why Sith in general are considered the best lovers in the galaxy…"

The same second Clarisse looked up at him with an arched brow.

"My Lord, My Lady, your lunch is…" they heard one of the servants, interrupted by the sudden alarm.

"What is going on?" asked Clarisse right away grabbing Xander's arm instinctively.

"Sand storm," came his answer, noticing her reaction and wrapping his arm around her. "Make sure everyone is in safely before the shield closes!" he added looking at the servant that started to run away from the courtyard.

Clarisse looked up to the translucent shield that was there all the time keeping the sand out and saw a secondary shield closing. It was made of some sort of metal, heavy and sturdy.

"We should probably go in," said Xander, and they both got out of the pool and grabbed towels on their way inside one of the buildings.

It was getting dark really fast and lights came on everywhere. Clarisse heard only a few seconds later the metallic noise of the shield closing. She looked at Xander, but he was calm and looked relaxed.

"Are we safe?" she asked him, surprised by his calm.

"Of course we are! Is this your first sand storm?" he asked in return.

She didn't answer, just nodded and looked up again at the noise of the sand hitting the shield. Their lunch was on the table, waiting.

"Come, let's eat. Everything is going to be alright." Xander led her to her seat and then he sat right beside her instead of going on the other side of the table. "I had no idea that you had never seen a sand storm before. Maybe we should make this one a memorable one for you…" he added with a grin and a devilish look in his eyes.

Clarisse couldn't help herself from laughing.

"Do you have something in mind?" she asked him returning the playful look.

"As a matter of fact, I do" came his answer and he took a bite from his sandwich.

Clarisse followed his example and started to eat her sandwich, but after the first bite she asked him again. "You still have not told me what exactly Marr is doing to my friend…You just bragged about being the greatest lovers."

"That is not bragging! It is the truth. The way it works is really simple, all Sith use it without even noticing most of the time…It's like a second nature…"

Clarisse stopped eating and looked at him, careful not to miss any of his explanation.

"Sith feel the other's emotions, feed on them, mix in their own and amplify them. When they consider that it's enough, they just reflect them back to their partner, let them flow freely between them. That makes the other feel everything hundreds of times more intense…Gives them a taste of how we feel. It is actually quite empowering," he finished the explanation and continued eating.

Clarisse listened to him and more questions appeared in her mind, but one of them needed an answer right away.

"Did you use that on me?"

Before answering, Xander shook his head. "I did not! I have never made love to you as a Sith, I always stripped away from the force. You are a Jedi, so I would have to warn you in advance not to reach to the force yourself. Instinctively you might try to either absorb everything, lock it away, or it will literally knock the air out of you. There are extremely strong emotions, and you would have to know in advance and be prepared. "

Clarisse still had questions, but she just continued to eat, letting everything sink in first.

"Clara, Marr is not controlling the Captain, he is taking her own emotions and then reflects them back at her, just amplified…He cannot control how she feels about him, just the intensity of her feelings. "

"So…You are saying that Cleo feels for him everything she had been experiencing…"

"Yes…She does not hate him, that is for sure!"

"Hm…She is convinced that she does and her body is just betraying her mind…" whispered Clarisse more for herself, thinking out loud not realizing even that Xander had heard her.

"As powerful as Marr is, not even he cannot change the way she feels. Sooner or later, she will have to admit her own feelings, even if only to herself…Keep denying them won't make them go away and definitely she cannot fool Marr."

"Do you know about his vision?" Clarisse asked him next, taking the last bite from her lunch and pushing away her plate.

Xander nodded while chewing on his food and looked at Clarisse. He could easily see how concerned she was about her friend.

"So you think that the two of them will get married?" she insisted and for the second time he nodded without any other word.

Clarisse looked up again, and listened to the noise of the sand that seemed to have become stronger.

"Sounds like it will last for a few hours…" said Xander finishing his lunch.

The next second a servant came in to take away the empty plates and Clarisse asked her right away.

"Has everyone made it in safely?"

"Yes, My Lady!" she answered with a reverence and left the room quickly.

The acclimatization system was working at full power and even if they were both still wrapped in towels, Clarisse felt a chill down her back. She was not sure if it was from the wet swimming suit or because of everything she had just learned.

"Clara…" whispered Xander, and lifted her face towards him. "Marr's visions have always been accurate, and he is convinced that your friend is the woman in his vision. The fact that she feels the way she does for him, only confirms it. If you ask me, she is one lucky girl! Marr is my friend and I know him better than anyone, he is an extraordinary man. For her sake, I hope she will realize it too someday, rather sooner than later, so they will get to spend together as much time as possible. This vision…It's not ending well…Marr saw himself dead at the feet of the Emperor."

Clarisse listened with her eyes wide open. She knew that Xander would not lie to her, and she was convinced that Marr had not lied to his friend. She almost felt tempted to call Cleo and tell her everything she had just found out, but she decided that would not be fair for her to interfere.

"You look cold," said Xander after a few seconds, and scooped her in his arms. "A warm shower might be just what we need…"

Minutes later they were both back into the bedroom after the shower that washed away that coldness Clarisse had felt. All warm and wrapped in the soft towel she felt much better. A servant brought them a tray with fruits, chocolates and the pastries she loved, with two big glasses of the drink she enjoyed so much since the first time she tasted it.

"You can all take off the rest of the day. See you tomorrow morning" said Xander to the servant and after she thanked him, left them alone.

Clarisse had noticed something in his attitude that afternoon, but she was not sure what it was. Ever since he told her about the technique that Marr had been using on her friend, there was something that intrigued her about him. It was like he was studying her, she felt his power growing around them. He had that superior and demanding air she had seen before.

"Now…" he said turning his complete attention to her "I think it is time I demonstrate the technique we were talking about."

Clarisse looked at him, surprised. _So that is what was going on…_ she thought and smiled to him, lifting one of her hands to his chest. Before she could even touch him, Xander caught her wrist and looked deeply into her eyes. She saw them turning from the serene blue she loved into the deep, bright red that suddenly made her blood rush.

"Remember, you cannot reach to the force. Let me show you how it is to be loved by Sith…"

"Xander, I…"

"Shhh…Just relax and enjoy…" she heard him whisper from behind her, his breath hot on her skin.

"It can't be that…" she insisted to talk, but this time Xander came in front of her, dominating her with his tall and muscular body.

"It can be…I can make you want me more than anything in about five seconds, with only one touch…"

His whisper sent waves of heat throughout her body and she looked in his eyes, mesmerized. She could feel the intensity of their feelings, she wanted to control them and prove him wrong, but it was more than she could have ever imagined. Xander touched her shoulder and traced a thin line over her collarbone, to the middle of her chest slowly. Clarisse felt like tiny droplets of lava were planted and she was deliciously, painful melting under their heat. Her breath caught and her lips opened. Next Xander touched her lower lip, making her loose the last bit of control. He saw her pupils dilating to the point where just a tiny rim of hazel was surrounding them. He slowly took a step back and Clarisse felt his eyes sliding over her body. Without even touching her, the towel that was covering her dropped at her feet.

"Xan…"

His kiss interrupted her and from that second she could not even remember what her name was. Later that evening, she was still in his arms, in the big and comfortable bed, trying to recover from the storm that devastated her body and her soul. She looked up to him, into his blue eyes.

"Wow…" she whispered under his smile.

"You still think I was bragging?" he asked her amused.

Clarisse shook her head and placed her hand in the middle of his chest. His laugh was the last thing she heard before falling asleep exhausted in his arms. Xander did not made a move for minutes, until she was deeply asleep, and only then he pulled the covers up, making sure she was comfortable. He wrapped both his arms around her and closed his eyes with content. The storm was raging and the sand was continuing to hit the heavy protective shield. The sound of it was almost hypnotic and Xander fell asleep shortly.

It had been days but Darth Marr had received the same report every evening. Captain D'arc's ship had not moved. He could not help wonder what was going on, why was she just drifting in the middle of nowhere. Was she planning something, was she all right and just needed time alone? Questions were cluttering his mind and they all had one thing in common: Captain D'arc. Since that night when his parents appeared in his meditation chamber, he had another question haunting him. He remembered his discussion with them, how surprised they both were to find out that the powerful woman that will be his wife, the only one with a chance to kill the Emperor was not even a force user. They both doubted her. They even tried to convince him that it must be a mistake. There was no mistake, and no doubt in his mind that she was the one. He felt it, and made sure she did too that last time they saw each other. One thing from that conversation stuck in his mind, it was something that his father said when Marr admitted, and wished the circumstances were different. _You are the only one that can change them. Make the circumstances accommodate your needs._ Marr was trying to find a way to do just that. How would he change the circumstances? What could he do to convince the stubborn Captain that he was her destiny, that she was his? He was hoping that the agent would have been able to provide some information, but she could not even get close to her. Keeping his solitude, Marr went again into his meditation chamber. Every time he let himself fall into the sweet agony of her memory. He relived every second of that last encounter on Yavin 4. It was torture, but he was convinced that is where he would find answers. Hours passed by, and he went even deeper into the memory of that day, the morning when she tried to shoot him, the plasma bolt reflected back to her that injured her and scared him, thinking that he could have killed her. Later in the temple, when he felt the bolt destined to her flying right by him, the way he managed to block it the last second right before she would have died in front of him. He remembered how different it felt to save someone's life instead of taking it, it was just as empowering. Marr felt the chill down his spine at the memory of her tiny body against his under that impressive shield, when out of instinct, he protected her with his own body. The emotions that had disturbed every single force user on that terrace, worked their way up and he felt them all again and again. It was intoxicating. Next was the shuttle episode, when she almost fell out the opened door, the way he caught her at the last second, that moment when he held her close to him. She did not hate him then, either. As much as she was trying to convince everyone, including herself, that she hated him, it was not true. He felt it, and she did too. He wished he could make her see the truth… Suddenly his eyes glowed bright in the darkness of his meditation chamber.

"Of course! Change the circumstances…" his whisper filled the room with hope.

For the first time since he met her, now he knew precisely what he had to do. His plan started taking shape quickly and the details were just flowing to him. A satisfied grin appeared on his face, interrupted by the noise his datapad made. He checked it right away and there was a message. He read it out loud in the sinister silence of his meditation chamber.

"We have just landed on Nar Shaddaa. Rooms booked at hotel on the Upper Promenade. "

Marr strode out of his meditation chamber, giving short orders right and left, guards and servants starting to run around him to execute them. They all knew better than disappoint him.

After the first day in the middle of nowhere, when Cleo caught up on sleep and rest, the second day found her a bit restless. She tried to keep herself busy by rearranging supplies, taking inventories and even watched couple of crappy movies on the holonet. She deliberately avoided the news channels knowing that the events from Yavin 4 were probably the hottest topic, at least for the time being. After a few good hours spent the third day just starring at the stars, she ventured into the cargo area and started to move around some crates. Her hip was healed and not bothering her anymore, so she figured she should be strong enough to make some room for her workouts. Somehow she came across the two opened crates in which she found the remaining parts from her HK droid. He was completely destroyed on Oricon months ago, and she didn't even know that her crew had salvaged those parts. One by one, she laid on the floor the parts and tried to see what is missing, if there is any way she can put it back together. They were probably more than half missing, and with a deep sigh she sat on the floor beside the dirty and dusty parts. She didn't even notice how in the process she got all dirty herself, dust, grease and mud all over her hands and her clothes. She remembered how Risha and Corso would make anything work just like new on her ship, and she missed them. For the first time in months she just sat there and cried, missing her former crew. They had gone through so much together, but it was all in the past, and after she wiped her tears, she just put the HK parts back in the crates and went to clean up. The long shower and the smell of her body wash brought more memories and more tears mixed with the hot water. She remembered her incursion on Rakata Prime, the most beautiful of all planets she ever stepped foot on. The pristine beaches, the white sands and the turquoise waters made her want to go back there. _That is a place where I can see myself retire. Have a house on one of those beaches would be just perfect. Too bad it was probably destroyed…_ After another night and more starring at the stars, Cleo entered the next day in the main big room where the holoterminal was. She paced around for a while, and then walked away, only to come back. Taking a deep breath in, she hit one of the buttons of the holo. The life sized image of Darth Marr appeared in the middle of her ship. Only a second later she hit the button again and the image disappeared. She almost ran out of the room and went into the small kitchen. With a drink on her hand she returned. _This is stupid! Sooner or later I have to figure it out…I have been avoiding thinking of it, but I can do this!_ She thought and hit the same button again. This time the blue image kept her company for about five seconds when she decided to run away again. _Maybe just not yet…_ she thought and went to sit in her chair. Later that day she did find the courage to watch the news channels, and seeing herself there, fighting with everyone else brought a smile to her face. _Heroes…It sure didn't feel like it at the time, we were just staying alive…_ Cleo thought when the reporters were competing each other to praise the group that had defeated Revan. The images recorded by drones on that terrace made her cheeks flush again. Marr had thrown himself on top of her to protect her, nobody knew that Clarisse's shield would keep them safe. She could still feel his strong and hard body on top of her, all those sensations started to come back and made her shut off the holonet. _This is getting out of hand. It is stupid…I have to figure it out. What do I know so far? First, he does not seem to be old. All right, I have misjudged him, I admit that. I have called him names and I was wrong. No old man moves and fights like he does, so obviously he is not as old as I thought… That one is on me. Then I called him a coward, which I was wrong…Again…He saved my life already twice and protected me and the others…But, he might still be ugly! That has to be it! I have to give myself credit for something…And if he is? Who cares? Why do I care? Is it because he told me about that stupid vision of his? It will never happen. I already told him he sucks at having visions. Then why is it that I felt the way I did? What did he do to me to make me feel that way? Clarisse doesn't seem to believe he did anything. Is it even possible he is right and I have been wrong all this time? How did he make me feel that way? I have never before…This is crazy! I hate him…as long as he stays away from me…One touch and I am at lost…Must be hormones affecting my brain! This is it! I need to find myself a good looking guy and forget about this Marr…And I must stay away from him!_

With her decision taken, Cleo ran to the galaxy map and looked at it for minutes, trying to decide where she should go next.

"There!" she said out loud and next she punched in the coordinates for Nar Shaddaa. _I should be there by the time I wake up. I will find someone there._

That night she felt like she was finally starting to make sense of all the mess she got herself into.

Nar Shaddaa was as always busy. The nonstop traffic, the lights, the people that seemed to never sleep, was just what she needed. First stop Cleo made was on the Upper Promenade and she got herself a room into one of the better hotels. She didn't feel like staying on one of the cheap rooms, she felt the need to spoil herself and next she started to visit some of the shops in search for some new outfits. _Maybe all I need is a change…I am kind of getting tired of this look. Hm…Maybe change my hair?_ She wandered while passing by a beauty salon. One look into the reflective window and she stepped away. After all, she decided to stick with her look for a little longer. Next stop was one of her favorite shops, where she bought more white leather pants, jackets and tops. They had some new styles of boots and after trying on some, she got a few pairs. With her hands full of bags Cleo decided to go back to her hotel room and drop all the shopping. One last check into the mirror assured her that she looked the way she wanted, just as she looked for the last five years. The boots were different this time, since she decided to wear for the first time in a long time high heels.

The cantina was just as she remembered it. The space was filled with tables, dancers all along the walls and unfortunately still only one exit. Her instinct prevailed again and found herself whishing there was a second exit, just in case. Couple of dozen people were drinking and laughing around. She did notice the looks she got from a few man as soon as she entered and walked to the bar with the same confidence she always had. She ordered her drink and smiled when the young girl remembered her from the previous times she'd been there. Next Cleo glanced around the room while waiting for her drink, wondering if there will be any man in there appropriate for her plan. There were some soldiers, and there was also a group of officers at one table from which one was measuring her head to toe. Her glance moved over to the next two groups of what seemed like smugglers. Suddenly her breath caught and her heart stopped. In the back, at one table there was a man looking straight at her with bright gold eyes. It was something about him, about those eyes that made her suddenly feel her cheeks flush and she took a quick sip from her drink. _I'll be damned! That is a man and a half!_ She thought and next she started to walk toward a table near his, making sure she looked oblivious to his attention. _Let the games begin!_


	14. Chapter 14

Cleo had never felt this intense before, well, except when Marr was looking at her… _Marr! Why do I have to ruin this moment with his memory? This guy is hot and has not stopped looking at me since I entered this place. Marr is just a …Sith…and ugly! This one looks like a live statue of some…Why do I even compare them? What is wrong with me?_ She continued walking and when she turned to go sit at the table near his, the man with golden eyes stood right in front of her. Cleo looked at him with surprise. He had the same massive build as Marr, and was looking at her from his height.

"Captain D'arc…" she heard his voice deep, making every fiber in her body resonate with desire.

"Do I know you?" she asked, still playing surprised after she noticed his Imperial accent.

"I am Arien Dorrimar" he presented himself, shortly tilting his head with elegance that Cleo categorized right away as snob…ish.

"You are Sith…" she said, somehow disappointed.

"I am…Sith Lord and affiliated to the Ministry of Intelligence."

"Good for you!" continued Cleo, and stepped aside, with the clear intention of avoiding him.

Just as fast he took a step blocking her way again.

"Please, have a seat. This is way more comfortable than any other seat in this place," he insisted, showing her the booth he was sitting in. The 'U' shaped bench looked more than comfortable with the soft cushions that seemed new. Cleo hesitated and took her time to look at him again. The black tunic like shirt was tight over the wide chest and the sleeves looked like they were working overtime trying to keep covered the thick, muscular arms. The belt looked just at ease around his waist, holding on the right side the hilt of the light saber. The pants and boots were also black, made of what it looked like the softest leather ever. She felt like she wanted to touch them to make sure her eyes were not tricking her.

"I don't want to intrude," she finally said, when she decided she'd let him wait enough for her answer.

"You are not. Please!" he insisted again, this time taking a step back and inviting her to take a seat.

Cleo let out a sigh and only after that she went inside the booth and sat at the back of it, so she could see the only exit in the place. She made it look like it was a huge favor and only did it because of his insistence. The next second he came and sat right beside her, his right leg touching hers. At the touch, Cleo startled. She felt wave after wave of heat irradiating from his body and invading hers. At that moment she was thankful there were no lights in that booth and she hoped he had not noticed her cheeks flush. _This is stupid! I feel like a teenager…Only Marr had this effect on…Marr again! I have to stop thinking like this._

"How did you know who I am?"

His laugh made Cleo's stomach tight like a knot. All the butterflies that were flying around there until a second ago must have dropped dead. She couldn't even breathe, never mind think straight. She found the strength to look at him, the full lips parted to show white, impeccable teeth. _Hm…He looks human but there is something about him…Makes me think of pureblood Sith…Although he does not look like one…_

"I don't think there is anyone left that does not know who you are. Have you seen the news on holonet in the last few days?"

"I did…I guess the events on Yavin 4 have made headlines," she answered, looking away from him.

"That was a great victory! "

"Maybe…But the Emperor has escaped."

"True. He will resurface when the time is right. I am certain of it."

"If you are going to tell me that it's destiny or that you had some vision, I am walking away!"

This time it was his turn to look at Cleo with increased attention. She felt the intensity in his eyes and all she could think about was taking him in her hotel room and peeling that tunic off of him…and the leather pants, and…

"I take it you do not believe in destiny."

Interrupted from her fantasy, Cleo looked at him again.

"What gave it away?"

He smiled and Cleo felt his eyes dripping gold all over her body.

"Do you dislike Sith in general, or should I just feel special?" came his next question and took Cleo by surprise.

While he took a sip from his drink, Cleo debated with herself if she should tell the truth or not. His lips on the edge of the glass made her feel jealous on that glass, she wanted his lips on hers…

"About fifteen years ago, Sith killed my parents on Taris…It's hard to like them…" she decided to answer as honest as she could.

"I am terribly sorry! I had no idea…" he said right away, and his huge hand covered hers on the table.

The warmth irradiating from him surprised her, the touch sent her blood into a race throughout her body, but she just looked at him.

"Are you?"

Something in her voice sounded different and she had no idea what it was.

"I really am…Losing your parents is never easy, no matter who or what you are…It is always too soon…"

"Sounds like you have lost your parents too…" she whispered, lost in his eyes.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

Cleo retrieved her hand from his and grabbed her drink, taking a sip from it. She had to break the contact before she would have sent away all rationality and just jump in his arms.

"If there is any consolation, I have never stepped foot on Taris…" he added and smiled at her. He was right, there was no consolation, she just killed as many Sith she could and hate all of them starting that day.

"You look different…There is something that reminds me of purebloods, but you don't look like one…" she continued without even thinking too much about it.

"You are correct! I am a hybrid…My mother was human, my father was pureblood. Somehow I missed in getting the tendrils, or the protrusions, but I did get his eyes…And most of his character, pride, and so on…From my mother I inherited a more balanced way of thinking. Not sure if you know, but purebloods are famous for their anger…Being a hybrid, a mix race, I am more in control of that. I guess it helped me in my career."

 _Why is it so darn hard to concentrate on anything he said? Only Marr…No! Not Marr again! I have to get him out of my head!_

"I had no idea…" she said next and took another sip from her drink.

As soon as Cleo set her glass back on the table, he took her hand in his and lifted to his lips. The soft kiss made Cleo melt into the cushions of that bench. He continued to look into her eyes deeply .

"You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. Exquisite…" his whisper made Cleo smile shyly, and she looked down. She was afraid that he would see how much she wanted him. With his other hand, he gently lifted her face to him and moved in closer to her. His hot breath brushed over her, setting her whole body on fire. She felt that fire ignite inside her, and anticipated his kiss. He didn't seem to be in a rush, and wrapped the other arm around her, pulling her closer to him, almost crushing her against his chest. Her eyes went from his lips to the incredible gold eyes that were staring at her, than back to the lips and then she moved closer, their lips almost touching. The second her hands touched his shoulders, his lips locked on hers and Cleo could swear she saw fireworks. It was the most amazing kiss and she wished it would never end. The next second an insistent ring interrupted them. Slowly he released her and checked his holo.

"I am sorry, but this is important…I have to take it…" he excused himself, and Cleo just nodded.

She didn't nod because she approved of him walking away and taking the call, but because she could not make a sound. She was convinced that she forgot all the words, nothing was coherent in her mind. It took her a few seconds to get her breath back under control and a few more to remember some words. He came back after a couple of minutes and sat back beside her, taking her hand in his and looking in her eyes insistently.

"What is it?" she asked confused by the way he just looked at her.

"I like you…I like you a lot and I would like to know you better."

Cleo's heart stopped for a second, then another one, and then finally she whispered: "I would like that too…"

His smile rewarded her and the butterflies were alive again, making tours in her stomach.

"Then it is all right to keep in touch…" he added, and suddenly something changed.

"Keep in touch?" asked Cleo, surprised, looking at him while he kissed her hand again.

"The call I got earlier…I have to leave."

"Leave?" came Cleo's question, even more confused.

"Yes, my ship will be ready for takeoff in thirty minutes…"

"You are kidding me, right?" she insisted finding it hard to believe.

"I am not…I would not joke with something this important…Before we take this any further, you should know a few things."

Cleo heard the words, but her mind refused to accept them, to process them, or make any sense of it. _Leaving? Seriously? Is he for real?_ She took another sip from her drink and sat the empty glass on the table.

"Sith in general are…Possessive. We do not like others try to take away what is ours, and that includes our partners, family, people we have feelings for…"

"Where are you going with this?" she asked him, interrupting his explanation.

"Before I leave, I would like to take you back to your hotel and make sure you are safe."

Cleo blinked a few times and looked at him.

"You seriously think that I cannot make it to my hotel? "

"I am sure you can, but that is not the idea…You are one of the most capable non force user that I have ever met. When I am around, I would like you not to have to worry about anything, that is my job…"

"Your…job? Please tell me you are joking!" said Cleo, and her forced laugh sounded strange even to herself.

"I am not. You have accepted to keep in touch, to know each other better, that makes you my responsibility," he tried to explain again.

"You are free of any responsibility. I can take care of myself very well, thank you…"

His sudden kiss interrupted her words, and as much as she wanted to declare her independence, his kiss wiped that right out of her mind.

"I love the fact that you are an independent, smart woman, but that will not stop me from doing my part: protecting you at any cost!"

His tone was this time so firm that Cleo just shook her head and smiled.

"Fine…Whatever…My hotel is on the Upper Promenade, in walking distance from here…"

"Then shall we?" he asked, getting on his feet and extending his hand to her.

She put her hand into his and as soon as she was on her feet as well, his hand went on her lower back, guiding her out of the cantina under more than just a few looks. Cleo was surprised to actually feel protected. The way he was touching her, walking beside her, his attitude was like letting everyone around know that she was his and forbidden to anyone else. She liked that. _Marr did the same thing when…Not again!_ she tried to stop herself thinking of Marr.

"I will be calling you, if that is all right, Captain…" she heard him as soon as she threw Marr away from her mind.

"You can call me Cleo."

He tilted his head again and kissed her hand. "Thank you…" he whispered next into her ear and his hot breath made her skin catch fire again.

"You need my frequency…" she offered but he interrupted her right away.

"Being in charge with the Ministry of Intelligence has its perks, I already have your frequency," he explained with a smile.

"My ship's, or…"

"Your ship, your personal one…I have already done my homework." Cleo smiled at his explanation and since they were near the hotel's entrance she stopped.

"This is where I am staying…"

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"You have no idea how sorry I am that I have to go…This interruption could have not come at a worse time, but I promise I will make it up to you."

"How will you do that?" she asked him, this time smiling to him and looking in his gold eyes.

"You will see. I hope to see you in two weeks, on Alderaan…"

"Am I going to Alderaan in two weeks?" she asked him, amused of his confidence.

"I am sure that you will receive the invitation shortly. It is where the peace treaty will be signed, that is why I have to be there before morning, to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"I see…" finally Cleo understood the reason for his sudden departure and for his confidence that they will see each other in two weeks.

His last kiss that evening took her breath away and she had lost count on how many times she had lost her head that night. The attraction between them was something she had never experienced before and she loved every second of it, even if he was Sith.

The next morning, she woke up and before she even had a chance to get dressed, a knock in the door made her heart jump.

"Delivery for Captain D'arc," she heard the voice on the other side of the door and, quickly grabbing a robe, she went to open it. A huge basket with white scented flowers was in her face, and she saw right away the box of fine chocolates leaning against some of those flowers. She tipped the young guy, and after she closed the door, she turned all her attention to her flowers. The sweet and fresh scent was filling the room quickly. Carefully she pulled out the chocolates and even if it was before breakfast, she could not resist temptation and opened the box. The chocolates were beyond delicious and she closed her eyes in pleasure. _Mmm…Darn, those Sith know how to treat a woman! I am starting to enjoy this…Too bad he had to go, I am pretty sure I would have enjoyed the company too…_ she thought and, giggling, she went to take a shower and get ready for the day. Still wrapped in the white towel, she tiptoed back in the room after the prolonged shower and grabbed another piece of chocolate. It was just then when she finally saw the note attached to the flowers and she rushed to open it: " _I wish we could have shared breakfast. Arien"_ The big smile on Cleo's face was interrupted by the chime of her holo, and she rushed to answer it. As soon as she hit the receive button, his smiling image appeared.

"Ari! Thank you for the flowers and the chocolates. I have to admit that I have never had chocolate for breakfast before."

"I am glad you enjoyed them. I hope you slept well…"

"I did…" she whispered, and looked into those eyes that were just fascinating her since the second she'd seen them for the first time.

The conversation was short, sweet and left Cleo with a big smile even after she disconnected the call. She let herself fall into the soft and comfortable couch, and she took another chocolate. _So this is how it feels…I can even ignore the fact that he is a Sith…Why can't I do that with Marr? Why do I do this to myself? I have this amazing man spoiling me and I am thinking of Marr…What is it wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking of him?_

Clarisse had just finished her holo conversation with the Grand Master Shan and now she was pacing in front of the door behind which Xander was working on his speech for the signing of the treaty. She had to go to Tython for a few days and she had no idea how to break the news to him. It would be the first time they would spend time away from each other ever since they met on Rishi. Suddenly the door opened and Xander looked at her, smiling.

"You do realize that I can sense you, right?"

She stopped, surprised, but right away she became aware that her emotions must have distracted him.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to interrupt you…"

"Come in and let's talk, I can see that you are troubled."

Clarisse walked into his office and he wrapped his arms around her right away.

"Clara, what is it? I hate to see you upset," he said, and kissed her. For a few seconds, she forgot about everything and answered his kiss. She was always forgetting about the whole world when was in his arms. As much as she thought about it, there was no easy way to tell him, so she opted for the direct way.

"I have to go to Tython for a few days."

Xander's red gaze made her smile in spite of the fact that she had just told him they would be apart.

"And why is that a problem? Do you think the Council has reached a decision about the clearance?" he asked her next.

"I doubt it, it's too early for that…I have to be on Tython Monday morning, and we will be on Alderaan Thursday morning…" she tried to explain him.

"Wait. Are you saying that you have to stay there? All the time? You cannot leave at night?" he started to ask her, finally understanding why she was upset.

Clarisse just nodded and buried her face in his chest. His arms tightened around her, instinctively, he didn't want to let go of her.

"Not even one night?"

Clarisse smiled and she tilted her head back to look into his eyes. She already saw he was getting furious.

"No. We will be meditating, preparing for the event, as you probably know the security needs to be tight, and…"

"Clara, I know that. I have spoken with Marr and he assured me that everything is in control. Why do you have to meditate for three days?"

"It's more than just that…Please try and understand. I have to go…If there was any way to get out of it I would have."

This time he let out a sigh and pulled her even closer to him.

"I am going to miss you…But we still have a couple of days until then," he said, and kissed her again. They spent the remaining couple of days together almost every second.

The two weeks on Tatooine were coming to an end sooner than any of them would have liked. The public event of the millennium was important to everyone. The public signing of the peace treaty was going to stay in the galaxy's history forever. It needed to be done right, and everyone involved in it were only doing their best to achieve the peace for as long as possible. On her way to Tython, Clarisse called her friend and asked her to join her for the next few days.

"What am I going to do there? That is your…home. "

"Cleo, please! I need you there, I need a friend that does not wear robes and won't judge me!" pleaded Clarisse.

"Fine…Under one condition!" agreed Cleo, and smiled to her friend, avoiding telling her that she was getting antsy on Nar Shaddaa.

"Anything!"

"You will not make me sleep in the temple like last time!"

"Deal!" agreed Clarisse, and they both laughed.

As soon as she landed on Tython, Clarisse was greeted by Mater Kyno and taken into the Jedi High Council room. The first meeting went well, and she was not asked anything about her newly acquired skills or power that everyone could feel. She figured that sooner or later that will come into discussion, but for the time being everyone was concentrating on the event that was only days away now. At the short break at lunch time, Clarisse took off and visited the Twi'lek village where she still had friends. In only a few minutes she had one of the houses at her disposal. It wasn't much, only had one bedroom with two beds, a refresher, and a small living room with an even smaller kitchen, but it was good enough for her and Cleo. She did have a chance to eat something fast before she met the other masters and joined them in meditation. Even if none of them commented, they had all noticed her aura was brighter that anyone else's, the power surrounding her impressive and dominating the others. After hours of meditation, when it was almost dark, Clarisse met Cleo back at their temporary home in the village.

"Risse!" Cleo jumped up right away and they both hugged.

"Cleo, thank you so much for coming! You have no idea how much it means to me…" she said, and stopped abruptly, interrupted by her secret holo vibrations. She pulled Cleo inside the home and, closing the door, she signaled her to be quiet, then she answered the call.

"Xander!" she whispered and Cleo had the feeling she knew who was calling before she even answered the call.

"Clara, my love, how are you?"

Cleo did not want to just sit there, so she went into the bedroom and changed into some more comfortable clothes, after which she went into the small kitchen where she had dropped some supplies earlier and started to warm up some dinner. Clarisse joined her after a few minutes.

"Is your Sith going to survive without you for a few days?" she asked her friend, smiling.

"Barely…It's not easy for any of us…" whispered Clarisse, looking away.

"You are so in love!" giggled Cleo, and she handed Clarisse one of the plates with dinner on it.

"This smells so good. Did you make it?" Clarisse changed the subject.

"If by making it, you mean warming it up, then yes I did!" joked Cleo, and they both went to sit at the small table.

They started to eat, and after a few minutes, Clarisse looked up to Cleo and asked her directly, "What is going on with you? You look different, and there is something surrounding you…Your energy is somehow out of the ordinary…"

Cleo smiled and pushed away the empty plate.

"I have met someone…"

Clarisse almost chocked on her last bite and looked at her friend surprised.

"Details. Now. Don't leave anything out!" she said, and they spent almost three hours talking about the latest events in Cleo's life.

"So…Let me get this straight…Ari is a Sith, you are falling for him, and he is for you…"

Cleo nodded, smiling, but she felt like she should add, "I don't know if he is, but I know how I feel."

"He is been sending you gifts every other day for two weeks?"

"Yes. First day were flowers and chocolate, two days later was a vial of ambrosia, then he sent me this wine bottle…"

"The one you two 'drank together'" Clarisse interrupted her again, feeling that there was more than Cleo was letting on.

"Right. He called me and he had an identical bottle, so we did drink together…He has been calling me almost every day. I think he only missed couple of days and that was because of the time difference…"

This time Clarisse looked at her friend and took her hand into hers.

"If everything is so great, why do I sense that you are troubled by something?"

Cleo looked down. She could never hide the truth from her friend, not that she wanted to, but she didn't want to add to the pressure Risse was under almost all the time.

"Risse…You do know me too well for your own good." Cleo's whisper made her smile.

"I am lucky to have you as my friend. Now, what is it that bothers you? Is by any chance another Sith…Maybe one that we all know…"

The same second Cleo looked up startled and let out a sigh.

"What is wrong with me? I should be so happy! Ari is absolutely incredible and makes me feel so good…Why do I keep thinking of Marr? I keep compare them, and…"

"Who's wining?" Clarisse interrupted her smiling.

"I don't know…I am so confused…At least he didn't bother me since Yavin. Maybe because I blocked his frequency…" she added and giggled.

"That is not nice. Not to mention that is not fair…"

"What do you mean? Why is not fair?"

"Well…If you compare the two, you should give them equal chances…Ari has been talking to you every day, while you blocked Marr so he cannot do the same."

Cleo thought for a second at her friend's explanation, but then she just shook her head.

"No. I don't want to talk to him! He does something to me every time I see him, or…"

"About that…I have asked Xander…" Clarisse interrupted again, but then she hesitated to continue.

"I was right, wasn't I? He is doing something to me! He is controlling me."

"He is not controlling you" came Clarisse's assurance and Cleo looked at her confused.

"Than what is he doing to me?"

Again Clarisse hesitated, but after a few seconds she decided to tell her the truth and explained to Cleo about the technique that Marr had been using. Cleo was surprised and her wide opened eyes convinced Clarisse she did not expect that.

"So he is not controlling how I feel, just how much I do…" resumed Cleo the long and detailed explanation and Clarisse nodded in agreement. "This is even worse…" whispered Cleo.

"Why?"

"Because it means that I …That…I do…Have feelings for him…" Cleo finally managed to let out the thoughts that were torturing her now.

"We are on Tython. It is the best place in the galaxy to think, to reflect…Take your time and figure it out." Clarisse was right about one thing, she needed time to think about everything.

It was close to midnight when they finally went to sleep and while Cleo was drifting away followed by masks and golden eyes in her dreams, Marr was reading the latest report from his agent that had been following her like a shadow. As soon as he finished it, he started to pace the large room. He held his arms crossed at his back, and crimson clouds were following his every move. _Why Tython? She is not even a force user…Did she smell the tail? Is she running from something or someone? I have to rethink this…Today I was planning to surprise her with a visit. I need to come up with something…Something that will throw her off…_ He suddenly stopped and left the room, walking right outside to the speeder that was waiting for him. About a half an hour later he entered Xander's office.

"Marr…This is a surprise" Xander welcomed his friend inviting him to have a seat.

"What are you looking at there? Is that the Republic Fleet?" asked Marr surprised glancing to the multiple screens.

"It is. The Republic Fleet about thirty years ago" cane Xander's answer right away.

"Care to explain?"

Xander only hesitated one second, and then he started to talk: "Thirty one years ago, Clara was abandoned on the fleet, behind a restaurant, on top of a crate with leafy vegetables. I had to pull some strings and call in some favors, but I have finally got the recordings from that week."

"Are you trying to find her family?"

"I am not sure if they are alive or not, I am just trying to find something…She is convinced that she was abandoned by her parents and she never really tried to find them. I figured I should see at least if I can find out if she was abandoned or hidden, or…"

"So you think she was hidden? From what? She was just a baby…"insisted Marr.

"I don't know. I am trying to see if I can find anything. I doubt that parents would abandon their child with a note and a medallion. I keep thinking that someone went to great lengths to hide her, but made sure that later she would have some clue to go on…It's hard to explain."

"I see…"

Next Xander lit up another screen and the image of Clarisse's medallion appeared. Suddenly Marr turned all his attention to that screen, tensed.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked Xander right away pointing to the new lit screen.

"It is the medallion that Clara had when she was…Wait a minute. You have seen it before, haven't you?"

It was Xander's turn to be surprised, but at the same time he could sense how uneasy his friend was.

"Let me see the medallion" Marr almost ordered, looking at Xander this time and ignoring the screens.

"I don't have it with me, it's in a safe…" he answered, and looked at Marr walking away from him and the monitors. He stopped in front of a window and just stared somewhere out there, over the tops of the majestic mountains. "Marr, if you have seen it before, please tell me! I need to…"

"My mother had an identical one."


	15. Chapter 15

"Can't be the same! Maybe the jeweler that made it would remember who he sold…"

"It was the only one made." Marr's interruption left no room for debate. He continued to look out the window and after a few seconds he continued. "My father got the gems in one of the trips on Dromund Fels and took them to a jeweler. They came up with the design specially to incorporate them in…It was made for my mother at my father's specifications. He always used to say that a piece of jewelry has to be as unique as the woman wearing it. I am certain that is the same one. I could tell for sure if I could see it, hold it…The residual force on it would confirm it."

Xander had listened to his friend and didn't know what to make of it.

"Was it stolen at some point? Or…"

"I remember my mother saying that she lost it…She was heartbroken when that happened. My father tried to replace it with other jewelry but that one was special…He gave it to her on their wedding day."

"Do you know where she lost it? Maybe we can figure…"

"I do not know. I was already in the Academy when that happened, and I have never pursued the matter. Seeing it after all these years is just…surprising."

"I will ask someone to bring it here. It is in a safe at home," said Xander and that was when Marr finally turned around.

"No need. I have no doubt that it's the same…There! Stop!" he said suddenly pointing to one of the screens.

Xander turned around and stopped the recording immediately. "What did you see?"

"That screen, go back a few frames." Marr pointed to one of the screens and Xander went back, just as he asked. "There! The Twi'lek."

They both got closer and looked at the Twi'lek woman walking down a ramp from a smuggler's ship. She was wearing a long, hooded robe, but for a second it became undone and they could see she was hiding something in her arms, close to her chest. They stopped again the images and zoomed in, frame by frame until they both saw the tiny baby she was holding.

"It could be anyone…Although she looks familiar….Wait! She has a slave collar. There are no slaves in the Republic…There were not any at the time either." Xander was trying to remember where he had seen her before.

"She does look familiar," confirmed Marr and they both starred at the blue Twi'lek. She was young, maybe a teenager, beautiful and tiny under the long brown robes.

"So we have both seen her before…We were kids at the time…" thought Xander out loud and started to pace the room.

"Being a slave does not exactly narrow it down…"

Marr's datapad dinged, letting him know there was a message waiting for him and he checked it right away. He got angry the same second and excused himself, leaving Xander alone with the image of the blue Twi'lek frozen on the monitor.

As soon as he got back to his stronghold on Alderaan, Marr dialed a frequency and waited impatiently for an answer.

"My Lord," finally came the answer from the Rattataki agent.

"What do you mean you cannot continue the surveillance on Tython?" he asked her right away.

"I am imperial citizen, I do not have clearance to enter the…"

"Get someone who can!" interrupted Marr.

"All of my crew is also…"

Marr lifted his right hand and the agent stopped in the middle of the phrase. He started to pace. She was right, he did not anticipate the trip to Tython, and the agent could not follow her there. There was nothing that could be done other than wait for her to leave. There was no time to find someone with clearance and she would come to Alderaan in a few days anyways.

"Fine. Just wait for her to leave and proceed then. Marr out."

He disconnected the call and continued to pace for a while until a guard came in, interrupting him. His presence was required and with little choice, he had to return to his duties. A couple of hours later, while he was in the middle of another tour around the area where the ceremony was going to take place, Marr stopped the speeder and took out his holo.

"Xander, I just remembered who the Twi'lek is. Her name is Dee'Lanea. We used to call her Dee, she belonged to my mother. My father sold her and all the others after my mother died…He said he could not see them around anymore…"

"Of course! That is why she looked familiar…I met her when I visited you. Do you know if she is still alive, or who did she got sold to?"

"No, but I can find out. Her son is my gardener on Dromund Kaas," answered Marr right away. "It will have to wait a few days, if that is all right…"

"No problem at all, we do have other things to do right now," approved Xander.

"Talking about that…Can you meet me at these coordinates?"

"Sure" said Xander after he glanced over a small screen and saw where his friend was. "I will be there in about twenty minutes," he added and disconnected the call. After he stored all the information and shut down the screens, Xander rushed to his speeder and joined Marr as promised.

Marr was waiting for him. The coordinates were a couple of miles away from the main event center stage, near the base of one of the mountains.

"What are you doing this far out?" Xander asked as soon as he jumped off his speeder.

"I needed to think…" started Marr but he was interrupted by Xander's vibrating bracer.

"I only need couple of minutes, it's Clara."

Marr nodded and walked away, giving his friend some privacy and retrieving his own thoughts. _It is the right thing to do. I have to do this…One more day._ Marr stood tall and looked again at the surrounding mountains. The sunset was almost over and soon the night would cover everything. He felt his body escaping control at the memory of her green eyes. Quickly Marr shook his head, just in time to face his friend. Xander came closer with bright eyes and a smile that only made it worse for Marr.

"You wanted to talk?" came Xander's question.

"Yes. Is everything all right?"

"Everything is great. Clara is with Captain D'arc on Tython, did you know that?"

"Yes. I've had her under surveillance ever since Yavin…" he admitted, and saw Xander's surprise.

"You did? Why?"

"Well, she blocked my frequency….I needed to know…" Xander's laugh interrupted him. "You find this amusing?" Marr asked.

"You have to admit that it is…The mighty Darth Marr gets blocked by one tiny smuggler…You have not talked to her at all in all this time?"

Marr slowly shook his head, and then he finally said, "I need to talk to you about something. I have asked you to come here just to be sure that are no other ears around…I am going to need your help, you are the only one I can trust with this."

Xander saw his friend's hesitation and nodded, inviting him to continue. In the next hour or so they both talked surrounded by the rolling green plains, the soft winds and the growing darkness. The night had fallen, covering everything around by the time the two friends made it back to their homes. Xander had gone to his bedroom soon after, but he could not sleep. He missed his wife, and went on the small terrace, under the light of the stars and the small moon.

"Clara…" his whisper flew in the night with his uncertainty. Everything he found out that day about her was strongly pointing at an Imperial origin. How would that affect her? Would it be better if he never told her? What if she was the child of a slave and hidden on the Republic Fleet to avoid the fury of some cruel master? What if the Twi'lek and that baby did not have anything to do with her? Was possible to have more than one baby smuggled on the Republic Fleet the same week? He made a note to continue watching the recordings, maybe there were more, maybe that baby was not her. Tortured by questions without answers, Xander did not feel the crisp air around him. He just stood there and starred at the stars for hours.

Not very far from him, Marr was in no better shape. His armor was in a pile in the middle of the room with the mask on top of it. The well-deserved shower did not wash away his thoughts. They continued to follow him, torture him and making him again and again doubt himself. With just a towel around his hips, he stepped on his terrace suspended on the side of the mountain. The wind was cold, but his blood was boiling hot, just like every time the image of the daring Captain appeared in his mind. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and for a few seconds he looked at his holo. He wanted to call her, to hear her voice, to see her, but instead he went inside the room, calling a servant in. After he gave his exact orders, he could hear the rushed footsteps outside the room. They were all running to make sure everything was just the way he ordered. Next, he went to his desk and took out a box from one of the secret compartments, opened it and starred inside of it for a few more minutes. With a long, deep sigh he closed it and went to sleep. _One more day…_ was his last thought that night before falling asleep followed by two emerald like eyes.

After another day of meditating and planning all the details for the ceremony, Clarisse was on her way to the small refugee camp, when Master Shan stopped her.

"Clarisse…"

She turned around surprised by the informality. It was not often that the Grand Master would address anyone other than with their title.

"Master?" answered Clarisse and she waited for her.

"I didn't have a chance yet to talk to you. How are you feeling?"

"Good, thank you. What is it that you want to talk to me about?" asked Clarisse, afraid that there was no good news.

"The baby…You do know that if you do not get the clearance, you will most probably be asked to give him up, right?

Clarisse looked down trying to hide the sadness.

"Yes, I know…Would it be possible at least for him to be given to his or her father?"

The short glimpse of hope in her eyes was shut down the very next second.

"I doubt it. Even in times of peace, a Master Jedi child would not be given to a Sith to be raised."

"But he is the father! Doesn't he have any rights?" insisted Clarisse, and she felt anger building inside her quickly. As soon as she was aware of it, she hid it just in time not to be noticed by the Grand Master.

"No. Clarisse…I know it is not easy, I had to give up Theron years ago…"

"His father…He didn't want him?" insisted Clarisse.

"His father…Didn't know he had a son until Theron was sixteen. That is when I told them both about each other…Let them choose for themselves," said the Grand Master, and for the first time Clarisse saw her in a whole new light. "It was not a secret for Theron that I was his mother, the fact that he is force blind made things easier in a way…"

"I have grown up without knowing who my parents are or why they have abandoned me…I do not want this for my child! It is not fair…Jedi profess love for the others, helping the ones cannot help themselves and still force us to give up on our own children…It is not right!"

"You have to understand that raising a child would mean attachments…It might not be fair, nor easy for that matter, but if you have to make a choice, you should be prepared for it."

"How can anyone be prepared for something like that? Beside, Xander…Darth Hellix would not give up his child. You should know that."

The Grand Master looked at Clarisse and she shook her head slowly.

"If you do not get the clearance, you will probably be asked to make your choice before the time the baby will be born. If you choose to keep the baby, you will most probably be asked to leave the order…If not, you will spend the time left until the baby is born here …It will be given to a good family, loved, safe…"

"No…I cannot even think about all this! I am sorry, master, but I am not ready for this…I can't!"

Clarisse tears made the Grand Master look at her with increased attention.

"Your attachments are already clouding your judgement…"

"No. My attachments are making it clearer. I will not abandon my baby! I will leave the order if I am asked to, but I will not bring in this world another child that will never know what it means to have parents, to be loved and cared for! It might be against the Jedi code, but it is the right thing to do!"

"I see…In that case, we have to do our best to get that clearance…It would be a shame to lose a powerful Jedi like you."

The Grand Maser tilted her head and started to walk back to the temple, while Clarisse continued her way to the village. The tears were blurring the way, but she didn't care. She needed to talk to Xander, to feel his power and confidence. She wished his arms around her, and him telling her that everything will be just fine. She resisted the impulse of calling him. Clarisse did not want him to see her like that, she knew he would sense right away that something was not right and it was not the time for that right now. They had to go through the ceremony first, and they will worry about the rest later. As soon as she got in the little house, she looked for her friend, but Cleo was not there. She warmed up some dinner and waited, hoping that she would get there soon. She needed her, she needed her friend. Like she had heard Clarisse's thoughts, only five minutes later Cleo entered, kicking the door. She was not in a good mood, but when she saw Clarisse's eyes, she knew there had been some crying involved.

"Risse, what is wrong, what happened?" she asked, and went to hug her friend after she threw her light backpack on the floor.

"Oh, Cleo…" Clarisse manage to whisper before she started again to cry.

"What is going on? Who do you want me to go shoot?" she joked, knowing that every time that brought a smile to her friend's face. Just as expected, it worked and Clarisse smiled between tears, after which she told her about her conversation with the Grand Master Shan.

"Wow…And here I was thinking that Jedi are the good guys and Sith are the bad ones…At least they don't abandon their children. They might shock them here and there, beat the love out of them, but they don't give them up."

Clarisse couldn't help the small chuckle, and Cleo smiled, seeing her feeling better already.

"Maybe I will get the clearance and I don't have to…"

"What are the chances for that?"

The expression on Clarisse's face was the answer Cleo was afraid of. She heard before that it was close to impossible to get clearance, there were so very few Jedi married.

"They don't deserve you, Risse! If I were you I would just screw the Jedi and go marry that good looking Sith, be happy and raise this kid…Maybe make another one or two just to show everyone that they were dead wrong!" Cleo's words made Clarisse smile again, but almost right away she looked at her friend with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Already done that…" she whispered.

"Done what?" asked Cleo confused.

"Married him…"

"What? When?"

"Shhh…" came Clarisse whisper again and in the next few minutes she told Cleo how they had been married in secret on a planet that she didn't know the name of.

Even if Cleo was surprised, she was happy for her friend. She even forgave her for keeping the secret from her for that long.

"We need a drink!" concluded Cleo, and went to her travel bag and took out a bottle of wine that she kept for a special night. That was a special night, and she could not find a better reason.

"How was your day?" Clarisse asked her after a while, when she remembered the way she had entered in the tiny house.

Cleo didn't answer right away. She seemed she was still trying to figure out how to answer that question.

"Confusing beyond any imagination…I don't know what to do, what to believe…"

"I thought you were out there trying to sort things out, not make it worse."

"I thought so too…" Cleo whispered and sat her palms on her knees, stretching the khaki army pants she was wearing. The small sleeveless tee-shirt was also a dark green, replacing her normal white leather outfit. Next she looked at the brown, sturdy boots replacing her usually white soft ones. "Risse, is it possible to love two men at the same time?"

Clarisse looked at her and smiled. She could see the confusion on her face and hear the desperation in her voice.

"I am not sure…I only loved and love one…But that means that you have finally accepted your feelings for Marr?"

At the sound of his name she sat up and started to pace the room.

"I don't know anymore. The more I think about it, the more confusing it gets. I have even tried to compare them and give them points, keep a score to see which one comes on top…"

"I take it that didn't work."

Cleo looked at Clarisse and saw her smile.

"How many points you give someone for saving your life? Twice. How many points you give someone for the most amazing kiss in your whole entire life or for making you feel like the most adored queen in the world…"

"Alright, so the points system failed. You still have to know which one you want more!" insisted Clarisse and Cleo came to take her seat in front of her friend.

"That is the problem! I don't. At least not yet…Maybe I need to spend more time with Ari, after all we only have been together for less than couple of hours…"

"What about Marr?"

"What about him?" she asked, her body all tensed up at the mention of his name.

"You jump and twitch every time you hear his name…What does your heart tell you?"

"My heart and I are not on speaking terms…After that last encounter with Marr, the night before leaving Yavin, I have decided to listen to my head instead. My heart and body betrayed me that night…" Clarisse's laugh interrupted her, but she continued after a few seconds. "I should listen to my head. Like when I am going into a fight, I always have a plan, I…"

"You might always go into a fight with a plan, but you are always following your instincts. It is what kept you alive, Cleo. You did not plan to fall in love with Marr, but it happened, follow your instincts."

"How did I allow myself to get here? I have seen him barking orders around. He is a warrior, a leader, I am not good with …"

"Wait. Do you think he is going to order you around? Is that what you are afraid of?" Clarisse interrupted her again. "I told you that Xander grew up with Marr, they have a lot in common…I have seen Xander shouting orders too! Trust me, it is not pretty when he gets all worked up, but when he is with me, he is totally different. It is like there are two people in one…"

"It would be so much easier if he would be more like Ari…He is nice and sweet, and…"

"Maybe, but you have not seen him in action. Maybe he is the same when he is not with you…"

"You have a point, but is hard to imagine him being any other way. Marr has killed maybe thousands of people, maybe even more, he is the definition of Sith! I can't see myself with someone like him."

"How many people have you killed?"

Clarisse's question was short and at the point, making Cleo shake her head again.

"That is not…"

"You are the one that brought it up! Obviously it bothers you. If we are to keep score, let's do that for everyone, right? How many people do you think Ari had killed? Being in charge of the Ministry of Intelligence, I am sure, comes with some bodies."

"You are obviously in Marr's team…"

"I am trying to be impartial here. You said that even when you were with Ari you were thinking of Marr, comparing them. Does it go the other way too?"

"I have not seen or spoken to him since Yavin. I told you I have blocked his frequency."

"Then spend some time with him. Day after tomorrow we are going to Alderaan, I am more than sure that he will be there."

"Spend time with Marr? No…I can't…Beside, I let Ari make arrangements for my stay on Alderaan, when he asked me for permission to do so. I am pretty sure I am not going to spend any time with Marr. And I am happy to keep it that way."

"You really are afraid to give him a chance…He might be just like Xander, a completely different person in his personal life. You have only met him a few times and always in fights…What if you would have met Ari in those circumstances? Would you feel and think the same way?"

Clarisse's questions were resonating in Cleo's mind, hitting walls, with no answers.

"You have just made it more complicated. Thanks!" said Cleo and smiled at her friend.

"I think I am being fair. If you compare them, you should at least do it on equal footing. Ari sounds like a great guy, you are attracted to him, and I cannot deny that there are plenty of reasons for you to feel the way you do for him. Still, Marr is not indifferent to you. You know you have feelings for him and maybe you should give him at least the chance to show you who he is."

"I wish I would have never met at least one of them!"

"Which one?"

Clarisse's question made Cleo get up on her feet again nervous, almost scared.

"I thought so…" whispered Clarisse, and finishing her drink, she took the empty glasses to the small kitchen.

The last day on Tython didn't bring Cleo any answers, and if it was even possible, just raised more questions. After another morning spent in the wilderness, Cleo decided to go with plan 'B', which was no plan at all. It was obvious that thinking, trying to plan things and make sense of the mess wasn't going to work, so she decided to go with wherever things will take her. She was excited to meet Ari, and after the short holo call, she started to pack her things.

"Leaving already?" she heard Clarisse, and turned, surprised.

"You are back…I wanted to be ready to go on my ship as soon as you finished your day…" answered Cleo, and continued to pack her few things left.

"My day is done. I came to rest, since I will have to leave early morning."

"How early?" insisted Cleo, knowing that her friend was always up early to start with.

"I will have to get up at about three in the morning and fly to Alderaan, to be there at eleven, when the other Masters will too…"

"Ouch! That is early. I prefer to leave tonight and sleep on my ship. That way I can just wake up and land tomorrow morning first thing. Ari will meet me at the spaceport at eight."

"So…You talked to him?"

Clarisse's question was hiding another one and Cleo knew it, so she answered her right away.

"I did. I have decided to go with plan 'B' and…"

"Wait! If I remember correctly, for you plan 'B' means no plan, just go with the flow…Usually that also means kill everyone in your way too…" Clarisse interrupted her, surprised at her decision.

"Nobody is going to die this time!" laughed Cleo, realizing again how well her friend knows her. "Unless Marr insists…" she added, laughing at Clarisse's sudden fear. "Just joking, I will do my best to be fair," she finally assured Clarisse, and they both had a light and early dinner.

"Thank you again for spending those couple of days here…I needed you," said Clarisse when Cleo reached for her bag, ready to leave.

"It was good to be here with you. I was hoping that I would find some answers, but I only found more questions, so at least I know not to fight it anymore, just go with it and see where it takes me."

After a short hug and promise they will see each other the next night at the ball, at House Organa's estate, Cleo left. Her ship was waiting on the orbital station ready, and as soon as she got permission, Cleo took off. The sound of the engines of her ship always made her feel better. When she was at the point where she would engage the hyper drive, she smiled and pushed the button. In only a few short hours, she will be in Ari's arms. For now, that was all that mattered, and she went to sleep knowing that she will be close to Alderaan when she woke up.

As expected, the air traffic was busy with all the ships coming from all over the galaxy. Many wanted to be present at the ceremony and witness one of the most important moments in history. While she waited for her last confirmation to come through before she could land in the reserved hangar, Cleo pulled on her new, long boots. She loved them, and after a last check in the mirror, she had to run to answer the incoming message. She was clear to land and only minutes later she turned off the engines. She only had about five minutes until she was going to see Ari, and in spite of her trying, the butterflies were going wild in her stomach. The droid waiting at the bottom of her ship's ramp took her luggage and assured her it would be delivered at the coordinates that she confirmed, matching the ones Ari had sent her as location of her stay. Instinctively Cleo checked her blasters one more time, and smiled. She just felt better with them on her belt. With a spring of joy and excitement, she started to walk towards the exit of the small hangar. The first step out revealed how busy the spaceport was. People were everywhere, walking, some even running to where they were going. She looked around and saw from the corner of her eye an elevator door opening only two steps away from her left side. Suddenly two strong arms reached and pulled her in the elevator before she even had time to react.

"Ari!" she almost yelled, happily recognizing his glowing gold eyes under the hooded black robes and his touch while the door shut closed with a soft hiss. His kiss stopped her from saying anything else, but she felt the elevator start moving fast until he pressed a button and made it stop suddenly. The lights went off and the emergency tiny lights on the bottom of the floor came on. She was pinned against a wall by his strong, hard body and Cleo wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have missed you so much." His whisper made her melt further in his arms.

"I have missed you too…" she answered and got interrupted again by a new kiss. This time he took his time, and the kiss was deep, slow and devastating. Cleo felt her knees giving up on her, and if it wasn't for him holding her so tight against him, she would have slid on the floor.

"You are even more beautiful than I remembered…"

"We just spoke last night," she giggled in his arms.

"It is different. The holo does not do you justice," he whispered to her.

Cleo felt his breath on her lips, flowing over her whole body and setting it on fire. He finally pressed the elevator's button, and they continued to move for another few seconds until the door opened with a hiss. Ari's arm wrapped around her waist and they stepped out of the elevator into the ground floor of the spaceport. Cleo was barely seeing anything around her. His proximity to her, his arm on her waist, his gold eyes were making it impossible for her to think straight. She felt drunk with him. She did somehow notice the guards everywhere, the tiny droids scanning everyone as they were passing by and asked him directly.

"Increased security? Are you expecting something to go down?"

Ari smiled and looked into her green, cat like eyes.

"No, but with so many people coming here these days, we have to make sure everyone is safe. "

Cleo nodded and smiled back at him. She remembered about the technique Clarisse told her that Sith use, and she wondered if he was doing just that and that was the reason she was feeling the way she did every time she was with him. They were closing to the huge, opened doors when she wanted to ask him, but the second they stepped through those doors she froze. There were probably about twenty guards on either side of the doors and Marr was standing tall, in front of them, looking quietly to every single person coming through. Ari tilted his head and Marr answered the same way, without a sound. Then he looked at her and for the first time in her life Cleo wished she could become invisible.

"This way, the speeder is waiting for us. I hope you will have breakfast with me." Cleo heard his words, but she wasn't able to make a sound.

Marr continued to stare down at her while Ari guided her to the black, slick Desler waiting for them.

"Cleo…Is everything all right? You look like you have seen a ghost."

The worry in his voice made her smile and look at him while they were getting comfortable in the speeder.

"Everything is fine. I just get a little dizzy when I transit this quickly from space to ground…Breakfast sounds good. I am starving." _Great! Now I am lying to him. Your entire fault, Marr!_

As the speeder took off, Cleo looked back just in time to see Marr standing still in the same spot, looking at her. She could almost feel his eyes on her.


	16. Chapter 16

Xander had spent hours and hours viewing the remaining recordings from the Republic Fleet and as much as he wanted to see another smuggled baby, he did not. At least now he knew that Clarisse was that baby that was brought into Republic space by a Twi'lek slave. It was definitely not what he had expected to find out. More questions had risen in his mind in the night when he could not sleep, and they had to do with the medallion that apparently belonged to Marr's mother. How did the slave get it for the baby? Did she steal it, and try to give it to her just so there will be something to make up for whoever was going to find her? Was it a message? Why did Marr's mother say she lost it if it was stolen? He had met Marr's parents when they were kids, for a few years they had neighboring properties on Korriban. They were both powerful sorcerers and would have not hesitated to punish a slave for stealing, especially something that important. There was something unsettling about that medallion and Xander knew that no matter how much he speculated, the one with answers would be the blue Twi'lek, Dee, who had smuggled Clarisse into the Republic. Hoping that Dee was still alive, Xander rushed into the spaceport. He had seen Clarisse's ship landing and he could not wait to see her. For the time being, he had to hide from her everything he had found out. He did not know enough yet to even attempt telling her the truth. The elevator took him straight on the top floor, where her hangar was and using her code, he entered before anyone could even notice his presence. When Clarisse started to walk down the ramp of her ship, she saw Xander waiting for her and her reserved walk turned into run.

"Clara…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against his own body.

Before she had a chance to say anything he kissed her. They had both missed each other over the last few days and realized that whatever the future was going to bring them, they had to be together.

"Xander, I missed you…" she finally whispered when she got her breath back.

He cupped her head in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I missed you too…What is wrong?" he asked her right away, and Clarisse bit her lower lip without even realizing. _I didn't hide it well…_ she thought and tried to look away. "Clara. What happened?" he insisted.

"The Grand Master talked to me about the baby…That I will probably have to give him up if I don't get the clearance and…"

"No one is taking you or our baby away from me! No one! I don't care if they declare war over it! Do you hear me?" he said, and she could easily see his determination. The shy smile was not convincing at all, and Xander just pressed her again against him, her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeats and for some reason that calmed her and made the tears that were threatening go away. "I won't let them."

"It won't come to that. I have already made clear my decision with Master Shan…"

"What do you mean?" interrupted her Xander taking a step back and looking at her worried.

"I have told her that if I am not getting the clearance, and I am forced to choose between the Jedi Order and our baby, I will not give him up. I will leave the Order if that…"

His kiss interrupted her again and, even if taken by surprise, Clarisse answered to him with all her heart.

"I love you so much! What did she have to say?" insisted Xander while they had started to walk towards the exit of the small hangar.

"She said that we better get that clearance, since it would be a shame for the Order to lose me."

"Darn right!"

After another short kiss they stepped out of the hangar together and went straight to the meeting. Almost everyone was there already and with so many people, just a few noticed that they had arrived together. The meeting wasn't long, just updating everyone with their roles and after a short lunch they went to see the exact place for the ceremony and decide on where everyone was going to stand. In the first few seconds there, Clarisse glanced over the mountain that was the closest and asked out loud.

"Are there any patrols on that mountain over there?"

Xander and Marr looked at each other right away and Marr assured them that there are, and not just patrols but also small camps throughout the whole area.

"I know it is far enough, but if I were to plan something against the ceremony, I would use that," she explained, pointing to the mountain.

"Who would have anything against the peace?" asked Master Kyno next.

"Separatists, Hutts, maybe even some smugglers…A lot of them made fortunes from the war" answered Xander and everyone looked at him at the same time.

"Any of them stupid enough to stand against all of us?" Darth Khalyce's question came next, bringing a few smiles.

"We will find out soon." Marr's hissed answer had something sinister in it and Clarisse felt a chill down her spine.

They had all continued with their planning and, except Xander, nobody else noticed Marr leaving after they nodded to each other.

The clean and crisp morning air made Cleo shrug her shoulders. The speeder run was smooth and Ari's arm around her was comforting. She was still trying to get over her short meeting with Marr when she saw Ari's other hand cover hers. His dark tan skin was contrasting with her white leather pants, while her hands completely disappeared under his.

"It is everything all right?" he insisted, noticing she was quiet and reserved all of a sudden.

"Yes, I will be fine in just a few minutes, I am still adjusting… " Cleo continued with another lie just to cover up for the first one. She looked at him and smiled under his gold gaze.

"Is it anything I can do?"

Cleo shook her head and then she rested on his shoulder. Instinctively he wrapped both his arms around her, offering her the comfort of his own body.

"Ari…May I ask you something?" she asked him after only a few seconds.

"Of course, anything."

"I know about that technique that Sith use on others…The one where you amplify the others emotions and reflect them back. Have you been using it on me?"

He looked at her surprised, but responded right away.

"No. I have not. Would you like me to?"

"No, I was just curious."

Another few seconds of silence passed until he lifted her face to him.

"There was not a good time for me to use it. If I would have, we would probably still be in that elevator…" he explained to her, and Cleo kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"What about last time, when we met…"

"I would have missed my departure…" he answered again and this time she giggled in his arms.

His kiss did not surprise her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her on his lap. His body was hot under the black robes and Cleo started to fantasize about taking them off. The rest of the ride she stayed in his arms, welcoming the closeness between them. She looked surprised at the guards that were posted on both sides when they started to ride on a side road, between massive blocks of stone. Only minutes later, that unique access road stopped in front of a mansion and Ari jumped down, helping her.

"Wow! This place looks…impressive and well-guarded…" she said, looking around at all the guards and patrols.

"It has to be. That is the only access road here and nobody would make it past the guards."

His explanation was short but assuring and Cleo did not have any doubt that was true. She could not imagine anyone crazy enough to even try breaking in. Servants rushed to open the huge double doors and Ari took one of her hands in his while with the other guided her inside, just like that time when they walked out of the cantina on Nar Shaddaa. Cleo felt just like then, protected, claimed and declared to everyone that she was his. The interior was luxurious and Cleo kept looking around, surprised. She was expecting a much simpler, austere décor, but everywhere was just a continuous display of incredible good taste. Breakfast was waiting for them on the terrace and as soon as they walked out, Cleo rushed to the stone banister and admired the incredible view. The suspended terrace was about thirty, maybe forty feet over the river flowing fast at the bottom. The waterfall on the right side was just as impressive and the sounds were relaxing, making her feel happy.

"Breathtaking!"

"Indeed" came his answer and Cleo looked at him just to notice that his eyes were on her while he wrapped his thick, strong arms around her.

"I was talking about the view…" Cleo insisted, and smiled again under the piercing, heart melting gaze.

"Me too."

This time Cleo giggled and turned around in his arms facing him.

"Why do I have the feeling that we are not talking about same thing?"

"Because we are not…" he whispered her and kissed her.

Cleo had already forgotten about the disastrous meeting with Marr only minutes ago. Even if he didn't say a word to her, she knew he was not happy to see her with Ari. He didn't have to say it and she didn't have to see his face to know it, she could feel it. Ari's attention, his presence made her forget about everything else. The whole world could disappear and she would not even notice as long as she was in his arms. He was making her feel safe, happy and completely lost in their own world. They had breakfast together and right after they finished Ari looked into her eyes.

"I hope you will understand that I have to finish what I have started here. I have to go for a while…My presence is needed to look over some more details."

"Of course I do. Besides, I have a meeting to attend to as well at two. Apparently there will be all the non-force users that will still have a role into the ceremony," she said right away, not wanting him to feel bad that he had to go.

"I know about your meeting. I will send a speeder for you. Until then, you might want to relax. You can ask any of the servants for anything you want, please make yourself at home."

"Thank you, I appreciate all this…" said Cleo gesturing to everything around.

Ari pulled her up on her feet and against his chest.

"I want you to feel good here. I hope that we can spend some time together after the ceremony is over and I will be done with my duties for a while."

"You mean here, stay on Alderaan?" insisted Cleo, already flirting with the idea of spending some time with him.

"Yes, unless you have a preference for some other place."

"No, I do not…I would like to stay here with you for a few days..."

"Just a few days? Do you have some prior engagements?" he interrupted her right away.

"No…"

"Then I am hoping for more than just a few days, perhaps a month or more…"

"My Lord, your ride is ready" interrupted one of the servants and Ari dismissed him with one quick gesture.

"Go, don't worry about me. I will be fine."

"Would you at least consider the time we could spend together?" he asked before even moving away from her.

Cleo smiled and answered him right away: "I will."

After another kiss he finally left with the promise that they will see each other soon.

Left alone Cleo took a deep breath and then she started to explore the mansion. Servants were smiling to her, saluting her respectfully and almost every single one was asking her if she needed anything. There was one part of the house where she didn't go, where guards dressed in long red robes and helmets were on either side of what it looked like a corridor. Mostly from instinct she thought that would be the way to his meditation chamber or something like that and she didn't even go near those scary looking guards. When she asked one of the servants where was her bedroom, she was taken on the opposite side of the house. The room was just as luxurious and comfortable as the rest. The big bed draped in white tulle made her wonder if it was just for her, or for both of them. Her cheeks started burning and she thought about spending some time with him there. When she felt like she was losing control over her own body, she shook her head and went for a long and relaxing bubble bath. Cleo was surprised to find her favorite body wash, ocean breeze, waiting for her and smiled, making a mental note to thank him for his thoughtfulness. _I feel like I am living in a dream…Everything is so perfect! Except for Marr…Again I am thinking of him, darn it! I have to do something about this or I will never manage to be happy with Ari. Maybe Risse was right, maybe I should spend some time with him. It would be his chance to ruin it for himself, to make me hate him, or at least get him out of my mind._ Cleo let out a deep sigh and inhaled the ocean breeze scent that she loved so much. A servant came in and asked her what she would like for lunch. Cleo hesitated only for a second and then she opted for a sandwich on the same terrace where she had breakfast, in about an hour. That was going to give her enough time to finish the bath and get ready for the meeting. _I wonder how Marr is when he drops the mask and the armor. Is he still so…insufferable? How is Ari when he is at work? If I was to meet Ari on Rishi where would I be now? How would have everything played? Hm…I should find a way to make Marr take off that darn mask. I have to see him! Why? What difference would it make? He cannot be better looking than Ari, not that it matters, I am not that shallow…Or am I? Even if he would be, can I get over who he is? He is the man that saved my life twice…That I am attracted to in such a shameless way. Just as attracted as I am to Ari. At least he didn't use the technique on me…He would not lie to me about that, would he? All right, enough of this nonsense! No plan, no promises, I need some action!_

Right as she finished lunch and had couple of those delicious chocolates that have been brought to her with lunch, Cleo was ready to go to the meeting. As promised, Ari sent her a speeder and she was at the meeting place in no time. She was surprised to see admirals, generals, some other smugglers and imperial agents, all kind of Special Forces representatives there. Even Major Koa was there and they nodded at each other. Cleo was always getting annoyed with meetings, she hated the long, slow dragging minutes while someone was just talking and talking, saying the same thing over and over again. To her surprise that was not the case and after a short briefing, they all went to the location of the ceremony. After they have practice their positions for the next day, she realized that everything lasted less than an hour and they were already done. It was just after they have been done with the meeting that she noticed Marr standing there quietly. She could feel his eyes on her while she talked to a few people, but she did her best to ignore him until he came near her.

"Is there any way to get up there?" she asked him directly pointing to the top of the mountain that attracted Clarisse's attention earlier.

"More than one way. Why?"

Cleo squinted her eyes and looked at him with a grin on her face.

"I want to see the view!" _What is wrong with me? Why do I provoke him? He just brings up in me this side…_ she thought and looked away from him, this time towards the top of the mountain in discussion.

"You could walk up there but the ceremony would be over by the time you would make it near the top, or…I could take you there. " Marr's answer did not surprise her, but she decided to surprise him.

"Fine. Take me there."

As she was hoping, he was surprised, but invited her to walk with him.

"You have not told me why you want to go there, beside the view."

"I need to see something…I just need to be there for a few minutes. I won't take much of your time," she managed this time to talk without insulting him or provoking him in any way.

When they stopped near a bunch of thrantas, Cleo looked surprised at him.

"Thrantas? Are you serious?"

"You are not on Alderaan for the first time…Have you never ridden a thranta before?"

Cleo shook her head and looked at the magnificent creature. She had seen them before, even admired them every time she would have seen them fly, but she never had the chance to ride one.

"In that case, I am glad I am your first!"

Cleo jerked her head to Marr's direction and he was already on one of them holding his hand out for her. The tension between them could be felt from miles away. She did not need to be a force user to sense that there were sparks flying all over the place. She looked at his gloved hand, then at the thranta that was waiting patiently, slowly flopping the strong wings, and then back to his hand. Her hesitation amused Marr and he smiled behind his mask.

"Are you afraid?" he teased her.

"No…But it doesn't look like we can both fit in that seat…" found Cleo an explanation quickly.

"We'll squeeze in" insisted Marr and kept holding his hand out to her. "Unless of course, you are afraid…Of me," he added, knowing that she would rather die that admit that.

Just as he hoped she put her hand in his the same second and he pulled her up in front of him. Cleo landed on the seat right between his legs and her whole body tensed. _Ugh…This was not a good idea. What am I doing?_

"Hold on here," he instructed her, placing one of her hands on the handle of the seat in front of her, while he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her tight against his body. She followed his instructions, trying not to think of the waves of heat and desire that were invading her body while the thranta took off in the air. In only seconds, Cleo got dizzy and she was pretty sure that the altitude had nothing to do with it. His body against her was the cause and as much as she had tried to ignore him, she couldn't. His arms, one still wrapped around her holding her tight and the other controlling their ride, were enveloping her, she felt cocooned.

"Are you using that crap on me again?" she asked him, suddenly annoyed that she could not shake off the strong attraction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Sith technique…You know what I am talking about. The same one you used on Yavin…" she said, making sure he knew that she was aware of his methods.

"No." Marr's short answer wasn't satisfactory for her and just out of habit she insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She wasn't going to let it go, so she turned her face to him.

"How many times have you used it on me?"

"Once."

This time Cleo doubted that he was telling the truth.

"You are lying!"

"I am not. I only used it once, very little, and was only to make you aware of your own feelings." This time his explanation set Cleo on a path to war.

"I don't believe you! You have used it at least two times, if not three…"she insisted determined to make him tell her the truth.

"Only once, while we were under the shield, the rest was your own doing."

Cleo looked away from him furious. _It can't be…That night, when he stopped me before I went to my ship…Was that all me? It cannot be. He is not telling me the truth…"_

"Are you sure you have not used it that night, by my ship…"

"If I would have, you would have not made it to the ship, and we would not be having this discussion. Is it that hard for you to accept that you are attracted to me, that you have feelings me?"

His questions caught her unprepared and she looked forward, to the perfectly blue sky. Cleo was hoping that if she did not answer him, she wouldn't have to admit it.

"How do you control this thing? Can I try?" she changed the subject in a desperate try to take her own mind away from him. Marr did not insist and gave her the instructions, and in only a couple of minutes, Cleo was controlling the thranta. She felt so good, that she started to laugh and turned to him thanking him.

"This is great! Thanks."

"You are a quick learner…" he answered after a slight tilt of his head.

"I fly ships for a living…This is not that hard."

A few more minutes they kept quiet, until Marr offered to land. They were above the mountain that Cleo wanted to check for herself, and letting him take control, she just sat there, in his arms, between his legs, with every fiber of her body tense and aching. Marr hopped down first and then closed his hands around her waist, helping her down and setting her on the ground right in front of him. Instinctively she put her hands on his arms, close to his shoulders. Instead of letting her go after she touched the ground, Marr continued to hold her until she looked up at him.

"Why are you still fighting it?"

 _Good question…I wish I would know_ she thought but then she said the first thing that came into her mind: "You are Sith…I…"

"So is Lord Arien Dorrimar."

She knew that sooner or later he would bring that up, but it still surprised her to hear him say it.

"He is different" answered Cleo, and this time she tried to walk away from him.

"You will have to stop seeing him." Marr's words came out just as strong as the grip around her waist.

Cleo looked at him with a mix of surprise and anger.

"You have no right to tell me who I can see or not. It is none of your darn business!"

"Cleo…" tried Marr, but she interrupted him the same second.

"Captain. I still have not given you permission to call me…"

"Stop acting like a child!" was Marr's turn to interrupt her. "I have every right to ask you to stop seeing him. You are going to be my wife, it is our destiny."

"Not if I can help it."

"You cannot!" hissed Marr, and this time, let her go, walking away from her. After a few steps he stopped, stood tall, and took a wide stance crossing his arms over his chest. "We are here. What is it that you wanted to see?"

Cleo turned her back at him and started to walk around checking the ground, looking in the direction of the place where the ceremony was going to take place the next day and then she turned to him again.

"There are marks in the grass, someone has been here, recently, close to this side. I know this is far enough for snipers, but it looks like the perfect distance for missiles."

Marr came close to her and checked himself the area. She was right, there were recent marks in the grass and right away he activated his comm and started to give orders. She walked away from him, hoping that if she will get father from him she will feel better. It only took her a few seconds to figure out that it was not working and she sat in the grass looking at the sky. Marr joined her without a word and for minutes they just sat there in silence.

"Let me at least see you…" she whispered and looked at him, her hand lifting towards his mask.

Marr grabbed her wrist in midair shaking his head.

"No. You are not ready to see me…" his hiss came on a low voice, deep, making Cleo feel the butterflies just the same way she was feeling them when she was with Ari.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see me when you will stop fighting me, when you will accept me. Not before that" he explained her and that was the first time ever she saw him looking down.

"That is not fair…I don't even know how you look" she tried to convince him.

"Does it matter?" came his question next.

It was Cleo's turn to look down and she shook her head.

"No…It doesn't matter, but it would be nice…"

"Do I strike you as 'nice'?" he asked her next.

Her sad smile hurt him more that he was expecting it to. _So she does think I am a monster…_ he thought and let himself lay on his back, in the tall and soft grass. Cleo looked at him and she followed his example, lying in the grass next to him.

"Stop fighting, you cannot fight against destiny…" she heard him say after minutes of silence.

"Are you going to keep me another lecture about your darn vision?" asked Cleo right away, and for the first time she heard him laugh. She turned her head and looked at him, trying to imagine him under the mask. _How bad can he look? I thought he was a coward and I was wrong, I thought he was old and apparently I was wrong…I am probably wrong believing he is ugly too…Doesn't even matter…I do have feelings for him and he knows it. I also have feelings for Ari…This is so not the way I was hoping. He supposed to make me hate him, make it easy to throw him out of my mind…Instead he made it even more complicated._

"I will not. But you are only delaying the inevitable…We are destined to be together and we will be."

His words interrupted her thoughts. Cleo sat up and ready to get on her feet, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, on top of him. Quickly he rolled her in the grass until he was on top of her.

"Your lust is driving me crazy…" she heard him hiss and looked away.

Marr was clearly not going to let go and turned her face to him. "Tomorrow, after the ceremony, come with me!"

Cleo looked at him surprised and asked, "Where? Why?"

"We can go anywhere you want. Give us a chance…"

Cleo felt that there was not enough air, she almost could not breathe.

"I already have made arrangements for the next few weeks…" she answered trying to look away.

"Do your arrangements include Lord Arien?" Marr's harsh and direct question made her open her eyes wider.

"I see I have to repeat that it is none of your business. I am…"

"And I have to repeat that it is! Cancel your plans with him."

His words came across like an order and touched a very sensitive spot for Cleo. Suddenly she squinted her eyes and looked at him, furious.

"Must be your old age, but I have already told you that I do not take orders from anyone! Especially not from you," she added, and started to squirm under the weight of his body on top of hers, trying to free herself.

"What is so special about me?" he asked amused, ignoring her effort to get away from him. He knew she could not move an inch without his permission.

"I hate you!" she threw in his face mad that she could not get away.

"No, you do not. Get rid of Lord Arien or I will!"

This time Cleo stopped trying to move. Her heart stopped and she looked at him, scared.

"What do you mean? You cannot …"

"You should know that I always get what I want. I tend to focus on my target and eliminate any obstacle in my way," came his explanation, and Cleo noticed the accent he put on 'obstacle'.

"Are you telling me that you would…eliminate him? Are you being serious or is this some sick joke?" insisted Cleo, refusing to believe that he would go that far.

"I can promise you that you will never see him again. Is that better?"

"Let me go. Right now!" This time, Cleo demanded and Marr freed her, jumping on his feet and pulling her up right in front of him.

"You will make your decision tonight. I am expecting an answer at the ball."

With one short move he turned his back at her and walked to the thranta that was waiting for them. He hopped on and waited for Cleo with his arm extended for her. She put her hand in his without a word and kept quiet for the entire duration of the ride. She could not wait to walk away from him, and as soon as she was back on the ground, turned her back to him with the clear intention to walk away. Marr grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, almost crushing her to his chest and starred down at her.

"Do not make me do something we both might regret later."

The very next second he freed her and before she had a chance to answer he walked away from her.

 _This could not turn worst even if I would have tried…Now what?_


	17. Chapter 17

His conscious was killing him, and Xander was pacing his home office on Alderaan. The fact that he was hiding what he had been doing from Clarisse made him feel guilty and every passing second was bringing him closer and closer to admitting the truth. He looked out the window into the large garden. Clarisse was meditating by the pond. Her image, there, made him smile. He could feel the calming waves coming from her. Since they had been together, he had learned to block them, not to let them affect him, but that day he dropped his defense and let them wash over him. _She is always near water…I know she loves it, but somehow it still surprises me that she always meditates near water. I will make sure she has a perfect spot at all our homes. Should I tell her? How will she react when she finds out what I have been doing? What I have found out so far…Is she going to hate me for going behind her back and digging into her past? She always thought that her parents didn't want her, and that is the reason they abandoned her…Top that with an imperial origin would make it even worse. Everything she thought she knew is getting shaken now. Should I just keep hiding it until I learn more? It just kills me that I am lying to her._

He saw her suddenly stop the meditation and looking towards the house. Clarisse stood up and started to walk . He retrieved in his thoughts and leaned against his desk, completely ignoring the speech he was supposedly working on. Only a few seconds later she came into his office and found him leaning against his desk, with arms crossed over his chest, in deep thought.

"Xander…" she whispered his name softly while she walked close to him.

"Clara, my love, what is it?" he asked her right away pulling himself together.

"You tell me. I can sense that something is bothering you and it is not your speech," she said, pointing to his speech that was on the desk.

Xander smiled at her, remembering how powerful she had become in such a short time. She has been training almost every day, spent hours and hours meditating, doing the best she could to understand and learn to control her new found power. She could now sense him just as easy as he could sense when she was troubled. He decided in only a couple of seconds to come clean and tell her everything. At least he would give her the chance to decide for herself if they should continue looking into her past or just drop it there.

"Clara, we need to talk…" he said and led her to the comfortable couch. They both sat and he took her hands into his, looking straight into her eyes. "You know that I love you more than anything in this world…" he continued and kissed one of her hands.

"I do know that. I love you too, but I would love you even more if you would cut the chase and tell me what this is all about," she interrupted him and smiled at her husband.

Xander laughed and stood up, taking a few steps under her patient look.

"Do you remember the day when we met, on Rishi…" he started and looked at just to see her nod. "You told me that day that you had been abandoned on the Republic Fleet when you were just a few days old," he continued and stopped in front of her.

"Yes, I also remember that you tried to convince me that it might be for different reasons that I had thought."

"Yes…Something did not sit right with me, with the way you were found…I have done some digging…" he said and looked at her right away to see her reaction.

The smile she had on disappeared and she looked down. The crease that appeared between her brows worried him and rushed to her side.

"Clara…"

"What have you found?" came her question, while she kept looking down at the intricate pattern of the black and red rug.

Xander took a deep breath and then let it out slowly while he started to talk.

"I called in some favors and got the recordings from the Republic Fleet from the week when you were found. The only one person clearly hiding a baby under her robes is a twi'lek slave…"Clarisse's head went up the same instant and she looked at him, almost scared. "She came out of a smuggler ship and the recording from that hangar is the only one where a baby appears on any of all those recordings."

"A twi'lek slave…There are no slaves within the Republic…" she whispered with an empty look.

"I know…That and being smuggled into Republic territory…Points to an Imperial origin, but we don't know for sure yet if that…"

Xander stopped when she got up on her feet and took a few steps away from him.

"I was born as an Imperial slave?" she asked him suddenly, and turned to him.

Xander saw right away her confusion, doubt and terror.

"Clara, I don't know yet…Doesn't matter what your parents were…"

"Of course it does! All my life I thought that my parents might have been too busy living their lives to deal with a baby, or that maybe they just could not afford to raise me…After you have told me that you doubted I was just abandoned because I wasn't wanted, I started to think that maybe they were Jedi and forced to abandon me…I thought…"

"I doubt that your parents were Republic citizens…" whispered Xander this time, and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is worse than I thought…" she said and the same second two big tears started to run down her cheeks. He wiped her tears, then went at his desk and pulled up on two different screens the image of the twi'lek slave and the one of her pendant.

"Is that the pendant?" she asked right away, and seeing his nod, her eyes moved to the young and beautiful slave holding a baby. "That is the blanket I was found in…is that who smuggled me into the Republic?" she continued with questions.

"Yes…A couple of days ago I was watching the recordings, while I initiated a search for the pendant. I was hoping to find the jeweler who made it, or sold it, something…Marr came to talk to me, and when he saw the pendant…" Xander stopped and looked at Clarisse. She was terrified and his heart was breaking a little every second. "He recognized it…It belonged to his mother."

"What? Are you sure? Is he sure?"

"Apparently his father got the gems on Dromund Fels and took them to a jeweler…They both came up with this specific design to incorporate them…it was made specially for Marr's mother and his father gave it to her on their wedding day," explained Xander, and rushed to her seeing that Clarisse was getting weak. "Clara, are you all right?"

She shook her head and then she looked into his eyes. "Not sure…I can give them back the pendant, I have never worn it!"

"No need, both his parents are dead." Xander told her next everything that Marr had told him only a couple of days before, why he was convinced that it was the same unique pendant.

Clarisse listen to him while she continued to look at the tridimensional copy of the pendant, like it was the first time she was seeing it. The two gold stones placed perfectly to balance the stylized letter 'C' that was hanging half way on the fine chain. It was unique and she always thought that it was for her name.

"What was her name?" she suddenly asked Xander.

"Camille."

Clarisse's sigh did not surprise him and pulled her closer to him. "Clara…It might be a coincidence…"

She looked at him and saw his own doubt. "Not even you believe that's so…" she whispered and walked away from him, getting closer to the monitor where the twi'lek was holding her. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"This is where things get …interesting…"

Clarisse turned around to face him the same second.

"Marr had noticed her, and when we both looked closely at her, we knew that we had seen her before, somewhere…Marr is the one that remembered…Her name is Dee'Leana, everyone used to call her Dee…She also belonged to Marr's mother, was one of her slaves. Very close to her, she took Dee with her everywhere…"

"No…" whispered Clarisse and sat back on the couch. "Is she still alive? Can we ask her…"

"Marr will find out in the next few days. Apparently her son is Marr's gardener on Dromund Kaas…"

Clarisse slowly started to massage her temples. She was trying to make sense of everything she had just found out. Everything seemed to revolve around Marr's mother and she did not know what to believe.

"Is it possible that I was a slave child and Marr's mother helped her get rid of me?" she asked looking at Xander with hope in her eyes.

"I am not sure…In theory that would make sense, but knowing his parents…the incredible connection you have to the force…I have doubts."

"What do you mean?" insisted Clarisse.

Xander joined her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her. She welcomed his strength, and leaned into him. His kiss gave her some much needed strength and comfort.

"Unlike my parents, Marr's parents were the perfect Sith couple…" he started, but Clarisse interrupted him right away.

"What do you mean? Why 'unlike' your parents?"

He smiled and Clarisse saw a shadow of sadness washing over him.

"My parents were different…My mother has always wanted to bring peace to the galaxy…She was born into a noble family on Ulton…Her home planet, where we stayed and got married…"

"Ulton? I have never heard of this planet…" came Clarisse's interruption again.

"Of course you didn't…Very few in this galaxy know about Ulton's existence. It is a stealth planet, right outside the galaxy, cannot be seen by anyone else but its own people, or the ones that have access codes. Ultonians have codes that are personal and only with those access codes the planet can be seen and landed on. Everyone else it will just fly right by it."

Clarisse was listening to Xander and could hardly believe his words.

"My father was a young Sith, when he got injured in a fight…He drifted in space for days, when he got close to Ultonian space…Scanners detected a very weak signal of a life form on his ship and the patrols pulled him on the surface. He got medical care and nursed back to health in only a few days. My mother was curious to see the stranger and sneaked into his room. They fell in love with each other the second they met…He sensed that she was a force sensitive, and started to train her. In only a few months, they got married and she left with him."

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you are a… noble?" asked him Clarisse still confused.

"Just by birth, and an honorary title…Anyways, my mother continued her training and passed her tests, becoming a Sith, just like my father. When she understood that the more power she had, the more the others will listen to her, she continued to train. Her desire to bring peace to the galaxy guided her and in a few years she joined my father, and got her own seat in the Dark Council. She is the one that started the peace project even before I was born…I only continued her work a few years after she died." Xander stopped for a few seconds and Clarisse noticed that it was not easy for him to talk about his parents.

"Xander…I did not mean to bring those memories to you…I am sorry if I…"

"No, don't be. You are my wife, you have the right to know everything about me. Our child has the right to know their heritage, he or she will also have an honorary title, just like…you…" he added and smiled to Clarisse.

"Me?"

"Yes, once you married me, you have also become a noble…Your access code for Ulton is engraved on the inside of your wedding band. It's your safety net…if you are ever in trouble and out of solutions, you can always find a place to hide, or recover…I wanted to tell you about it after the peace ceremony, when I intended to spend some time with you there, but I guess now is just as good a time."

"Wow…Today is the day for surprises…I don't even know what to say…" whispered Clarisse and looked again at Xander, just to see him smile at her.

Suddenly a big crimson cloud appeared in the middle of the room and Clarisse grabbed Xander's arm instinctively. He continued to smile and whispered her: "Don't be afraid, Clara. My parents want to meet you…Talking about them, having all those memories coming back to me, summoned them…"

"Are you serious?" she asked him in a whisper while two silhouettes were forming in the clouds. His nod was the only answer she got that time, the next second a beautiful woman and a tall man were looking at them.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet Clara, my wife…Clara, this is my mother, Lady Narine and my father, Lord Kollin Hellix," he made the introductions short.

Clarisse saluted them both respectfully while the two spirits were just looking at both of them.

"Welcome into our family…We cannot wait to meet our grandson," said his mother first.

"Grandson? Do you already know is going to be a boy?" asked Clarisse surprised.

"Of course we do. He will be strong and powerful, just like you two…He will also be able to control both sides of the force…But you two will have more trials to go through…The path before you is not easy."

Xander's father words surprised both Clarisse and Xander, and they both looked at each other than at his parents.

"What trials? I thought that we are done proving…"

"You are not done. The trials will be great, but the outcome will worth it. My dear, you will have to make a choice, it will be most difficult, but it will all be in your hands…Chose wisely!" continued Xander's mother looking at Clarisse.

"A choice? What kind?"

"The kind that will change destinies. We will see you soon!" said Xander's father and the next second they both disappeared just as quickly as they appeared.

Clarisse looked at Xander confused and asked him directly: "Are they always this vague?"

"Yes…" he answered laughing. "You will get used with that…They told me to go to Rishi…There I will have to take a decision in only one second, a decision that will change my life forever and will influence the destiny of the whole galaxy…That is why I was on Rishi…You were my decision, you changed my life forever and we defeated Revan, which did influence the whole galaxy," he explained in only a few words.

"I have heard before of powerful force users that show us the way, but I have never seen any…"

"You have to have a strong bond with someone like that, someone that is one with the force…You have always been afraid to have attachments, you did not have a strong enough connection to anyone before."

A few seconds passed in complete silence, until Xander took a few steps.

"Now that you know my parents, you understand why they were different from most Sith. They did, however have to keep appearances, they had to play politics and blend in with the rest in order to gain allies in their peace mission…" continued Xander trying to make his way back to the initial intent.

"What do you mean by that?"

"A good example would be slaves. They had bought a lot of slaves…Only that unlike the others, my parents freed them after a few years, one at a time, just not to attract attention. If Dee would have been my mother's slave, I would have no doubt that she would have been helping her, or some other slave to hide a child…"

"But not Marr's mother…"

"No. Marr's parents were the typical Sith…They would buy slaves, use them, punish them, even kill them if they thought they deserved it. They were both strict…Marr's father was very powerful, he could kill people in only seconds without even touching his light saber…His command of the force was impressive. His mother was also a sorcerer, but she was a healer. The two of them together, were indestructible! Marr has inherited their extraordinary command of the force, but he had shown signs of an unusual mastery with the lightsaber from a very young age. He chose to fight with his saber, but he could just as well not have one. All those connections between you and his mother are still a mystery, but I am hoping we can solve it if Dee is still alive."

"Maybe she planned to send me away to punish someone? My parents could have been her slaves?" asked Clarisse next.

"Perhaps…But the matter of the pendant is still under question…Apparently she said she lost it…Maybe was stolen, maybe she found out who stole it and decided to take her revenge by stealing their baby in return…I am not sure, and I do not want to speculate either…"

"I am Imperial…I have never thought…"

"Clara, please, do not rush to conclusions. You have also an incredible connection with the force, and that makes me think that at least one of your parents, if not both of them was a force user…"

"Are you telling me I am Sith?" she asked, this time scared and the panic took over her.

"You are definitely not Sith. Even if one of your parents might have been, you are and always will be who you are, one of the most powerful, kindest Jedi I have ever met."

Xander had tried to comfort her, to ease her surprise and stop her from speculating in the worst way she could think of, but her mind was in shock. Suddenly she had one of the most terrible ideas and looked at Xander scared.

"Is it possible that Marr's father…That I could be the result of him and a slave…"

"No!" stopped her Xander right away. "I admit that it is not completely unusual for Sith to have babies with slaves, but Marr's father it is not yours! He was a pureblood, while you are human…Even as mostly human hybrid you would have still gotten some pureblood characteristics, but you didn't! I can tell you with all confidence that he is not your father!"

Clarisse let out a sigh of relief, but she knew that nothing good would come out of all that she just learned.

"Even so, I am still a Sith child…I will never get that clearance…"

"Clara, stop! No one has to know about all this, and we do not know for sure either. Everything is still just speculations…"

Clarisse walked away from him and looked outside the big window. The sun had set already and it was getting dark. They should start getting ready for the ball, but she felt her whole body heavy, her heart slow, like something was now in the way and would not let her be like before. That was when she realized that she will probably never be like she used to be.

"What I need to know from you, Clara, is if you want me to keep going with all this or stop…I promise I will drop everything where it is if you do not want to know more…" whispered Xander while he followed her near the window and put his arms around her. A few seconds passed in complete silence and he almost lost hope that she will answer, doubted that she even heard him.

"I need to know. Now, since everything is pointing in a totally different direction from what I was expecting, from what I have always thought…I need to know where I am coming from, who I am…"

Xander turned her around and lifted her face to him.

"You are who you have always been. It does not matter who your parents were, you will always be you!"

"Maybe they are still alive, missing me…Maybe…"

"No more speculations, Clara! We will take this one step at a time, and not jump ahead. Please, promise me…

She could not even speak, so she just nodded silently. Xander looked at her worried. _Maybe I should have not told her. Now she will be consumed by it_ thought Xander and they both walked out of the office, to go get ready for the ball.

The great ball at the house Organa's palace was the event that everyone was looking forward to. Everyone that was somebody was invited and for the first time in the history Republic and Empire leaders, heroes, persons of interest were going to be under the same roof. All women were asked to wear evening gowns, no matter who they were, so it was expected to be a glamorous affair and have the women of the galaxy looking dazzling. The men were asked to wear civil clothing. If they preferred, they could wear their traditional clothing or ceremonial uniforms, but under any circumstance no one was allowed to wear any armor, or battle gear. The most important rule for the evening was no weapons, of any kind. It was a night of celebrating, a night were they were all together for the first time as allies. Clarisse had come out of her dressing room and took Xander's breath away. She was wearing an off white dress, with a gold underlay. The delicate lace was letting the gold shine of the silk underlay shine through discretely. The empire waist and dropped cuff sleeves were giving her classic elegance flair. The long and flowy dress was letting the same color shoes peak with every step she was taking. Her black hair was made again in a complicated up do with most of it trailing down her back. The tiny jewels in it made it sparkle, reflecting the light in a multitude of tiny dancing lights. Xander walked towards her slowly, awed, not capable of taking his eyes from her. Clarisse noticed that he was wearing his ceremonial, black with tiny red trims, Sith robes. The long robe has slits all the way up to his waist and the black pants and boots would come into view at the slightest move. She smiled when she noticed that he was missing his double bladed saber hilt on his right hip, where instead of the usual belt now was resting a bright red, satin sash with the ends hanging a few inches. He really looked like the noble that now she knew he was.

"You look amazing," he whispered as soon as he kissed her hand and looked into her eyes.

Clarisse looked down embarrassed by the way he looked at her, the desire she could feel coming from him like a powerful wave.

"You too…" she answered and smiled.

"Are you all right? I know it has been a day full of surprises…"

"I am fine. I know I can not change my past, or who my parents are. I can only control who I am, my actions…I appreciate you telling me the truth."

Xander looked at her again, surprised at how well she seemed to take everything, and once again he had to admit that she would never stop surprising him. The same second a servant came into the room running.

"My Lady, you have forgot your jewelry…" she said right away and Clarisse turned around to see her holding the two sets from which she was supposed to choose one.

"I didn't forget…I can't choose. I wish I would have had my pendant with me…I think I would have wear it tonight for the first time…" she added looking at Xander.

"In that case, you are in luck. I have asked to be brought here, so Marr can see it and touch it, just to make sure it is the same one…"

"Really? Is it all right if I wear it tonight?" she asked him while Xander still smiling went to their safe and took it out.

"Of course…" he whispered already locking the tiny clasp at the back.

His soft kiss on her shoulder made Clarisse smile and turned around to face him. The medallion's gold stones were brilliant, shining from the middle of her chest.

After her disastrous meeting, Cleo spent some time under the hot shower. Her tears were mixed with the hot water and her mind was racing like never before. She had decided to spend some time with Marr, hoping that he will make it easy for her to hate him and forget about him so she could move on with Ari, but everything had worked the opposite way. Now, more than ever she was aware of her feelings for him, of the inexplicable attraction. At the same time, she feared for Ari's life and started to wonder if she should tell him. When she thought that there were no tears left for the time being, she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of the over-sized towels. The towel was black, and she enjoyed the softness and warmth she felt right away. The afternoon spent on top of the mountain had given her a sun kissed glow, a bit of tan that she liked, but at a closer look in the mirror she could not ignore the signs of her crying. Her eyes were red, irritated, and the happiness that she felt only hours ago was completely gone. _Marr sucked all the happy from me! Darn it! I was supposed to hate him and be happy with Ari…What do I do now? Would he actually kill Ari? What if he is only bluffing to make me walk away? Can I gamble with Ari's life? No. I cannot put him in danger…I have seen Marr in action, nothing stands in his way…That man is a killing machine…A Monster! The same monster that saved my life, that made me have all these feelings for him. How in the world I let all this happen? Why? Is it possible for him to be right and just follow destiny? That is ridiculous, I don't even believe in that crap! What do I do now? Maybe I should just run away. Get out of here before is too late…I am sure the ball and the ceremony will go just fine without me. Leaving without an explanation would be the best thing to do this time…I think…Ari does not deserve this. He needs to know the truth; his life might be on the line. Marr would probably think that I am just hiding from him and he would still go after Ari…If I tell him the truth what is he going to think of me? Darn it! I really like him. I thought he is my chance to be happy, to finally start thinking about retiring. I could see myself being with him…I just cannot see myself being with Marr! That man is…Actually I can…If he would only be a little more like Ari, nice, considerate…Marr can't be nice, who am I kidding?_ Cleo was interrupted from her thoughts by the knock in the door and she jumped out of her seat

"Cleo, may I come in?" she heard Ari's voice on the other side of the door.

 _Darn it! He is been gone all day and now when I needed to be alone he shows up! Bad timing…_

Before she even had a chance to decide if she should let him in or just run away and hide, the door opened wide and he walked in, worried.

"What is going on?" was his first question, seeing her shrug into the black towel.

"Ari…I was not expecting you…" she managed to whisper before he got near her and took her shoulders in his hands looking in her eyes.

"Obviously! What happened? Why have you been crying?"

His questions resonated in Cleo's mind, but no answer came out. She just looked at him and instead of words, more tears started to run down her face. Completely ignoring that she was embarrassed to be seen just in that towel, Ari took her in his arms and sat on the couch holding her on his lap. He did let her cry a few more seconds with her face hidden in his chest, then she heard him letting out a deep sigh and lifted her face to him.

"You know you can tell me anything. I am no stranger to any kind of trouble…" he added with a smile that made Cleo cursing Marr in the back of her mind.

"I have to leave…" she finally whispered, trying to look away from him and his inquisitive gaze.

"We can leave tomorrow."

"No…You don't understand…"she insisted.

"It is hard to understand something I do not know…Why do you have to leave?"

Cleo took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She knew she had to tell him the truth, even if only to make him aware that his life might be in danger.

"You have to trust me on this…I have to leave. If I stay here, with you…Your life will be in danger."

Cleo was surprised by his calm smile.

"My life is in danger every day, every minute…That is not something that I cannot handle. Is it someone after you? I can protect you…"

"Not from him…" she whispered and the same second she received his kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

"Master, there is a messenger…" Cleo heard the metallic voice of a droid coming from the doorway. She turned her head just in time to see Ari's hand extending in his direction and the droid flew across the next room. She looked back to Ari and saw his eyes brighter than usual, beaming in the direction where the droid was.

"Who is that is after you?" he asked her next, concentrating his attention back on Cleo.

"Nobody is after me, at least not the way you think…Ari, it's complicated. Please, trust me, and let…"

"I do trust you. I just want to know what exactly is going on. I cannot do anything if I don't know" he insisted and Cleo was again in a tough spot. Suddenly she became aware that she was naked, just with a towel wrapped around her, in his arms. Her first impulse was to walk away from him, but his arms were locked around her, she could not put any distance between them. She didn't really want to, but at the same time, she thought that it would be the right thing to do.

"Ari…I like you very much and nothing would make me happier than to be with you, to spend some time together…Unfortunately, that would put you in danger. There is someone that is convinced that it is my destiny to be with him…I do not believe that, but he threatened that if I continue seeing you, he will…He will eliminate you…" finally Cleo spoke and looked at Ari. His eyes were gazing down at her with the same melted gold look that made her lose her usual sharpness.

"Who is this man?"

His question was short, direct, and sent Cleo's mind into frenzy.

"He is very powerful…I have seen him in action, nobody stands in front of him…I even tried to kill him once…" she added in a whisper looking down this time.

"Cleo, I did not get where I am because of my looks. I can hold my own and I can assure you that I am not exactly an easy target. Tell me his name" he demanded from her this time.

"His name is not important, is…"

"It is. There are probably only a handful of Sith more powerful than me. I need to know if the threat is real or not. What is his name?"

His insistence was killing her, she did not want to give up Marr's name, and at the same time she did not want Ari to be in danger. _I warned him, I will go away…I can't do anything else…_ she thought.

"Please try and understand that there is nothing else that can be done. I have to leave," said Cleo, and this time she got away from his arms and walked towards the dressing room.

"So you won't even give me a chance…All I am asking is his name so I can assess the situation myself. I am willing to fight for you, but that doesn't seem to matter to you."

"I do not want anyone to fight for me. If I leave, everything will be back to normal for everyone…"

"Cleo!" he stopped her before she took another step and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "I have been waiting for you all my life…I will not give up on us. Not without a fight!" he continued and Cleo looked down.

"You can't win this time…" she whispered.

Ari lifted her face to him and looked into her eyes.

"Let me be the judge of that. What is his name?"

His insistence won and Cleo was all out of excuses.

"Marr." She said his name out loud, looking at Ari, careful not to miss his reaction.

"Darth Marr?" he asked, and surprise was the strongest reaction he had.

Cleo nodded without another word.

"That is surprising…I mean I can understand why he would be interested in you, why any man would be. I am just surprised he is interested in anyone…" Ari explained his reaction right away.

"Will you let me go now?" she asked him, looking away from him.

"No. I can handle Marr. I have to go see that messenger, but I will be right back. Please, let's have dinner together."

"I am not hungry…I think I will pass…" Cleo tried to get out of having dinner and delaying her departure.

"You are not leaving! Come to the ball, let's have a great night, tomorrow is the ceremony, and after that we will talk more…"

"No…If I go to the ball, he will expect an answer from me."

"So, give him your answer. Better, give him my answer. I am not afraid of him."

Ari left the room and Cleo stood there, looking at the closed door behind him for a while. _Is this guy for real? Is he crazy to think he can beat Marr, or does he know something I don't? I would never forgive myself if anything happens to him. He seems to be pretty sure he can handle Marr…I wish I would be just as optimistic. At least I can have this night with him…Should I? Am I selfish, crazy or just plain lost my mind?_ When she walked into her dressing room, Cleo saw her gown waiting for her and made her decision the same second. An hour later she met Ari for a light dinner before they both were supposed to go together to the ball. The second she entered the room, Cleo noticed his black ceremonial Sith robes. He looked so good, that she felt a surge of desire all the way in the center of her body. _I am definitely spending the night with him, even if is the last thing I do!_ she thought and started to walk towards him. In return, Ari looked at her without a word. Cleo's platinum hair this time was done up, and a multitude of tiny jewels were holding it together. The simple black silk dress was sexy and elegant, strapless, and hugging every curve of her body. She was holding a long, flowing shawl across her back and around her arms, while her heels were making tiny noises on the white stone floors.

"You look amazing!" Ari whispered after kissing her hand and taking her to her chair.

"Thanks, you do too…" she answered back, lost in the gold of his eyes.

They had dinner and as soon as they were done, Ari got up and helped Cleo up as well.

"I will have a covered speeder come to pick you up in a few minutes. I have to go talk to a few people before the party starts and everyone is still sober. I will meet you there, I promise!"

Cleo was surprised, but she nodded in agreement. His kiss came with all the promise she wanted for that night. She already knew that it was going to be that one night she would never forget, no matter what the future brought. They smiled at each other and Ari left quickly, leaving her alone. Cleo let out a deep sigh and stepped out on the suspended terrace. She could hear the water, and feel the crisp evening air around her. She had no idea for how long she sat there starring into the night, with thoughts running all over her mind, when she was interrupted by a servant.

"My lady, this package came for you."

"Thank you," said Cleo, and took the small box. The delicate gold bow around the back velvety box brought a smile to her face, and she opened it right away, knowing that it was from Ari. The second she saw the pendant inside the box she covered her mouth, stopping the small noise she was about to let out. Her surprise was only matched by the beauty of the simple and impressive jewelry. One single, huge emerald cut in a tear drop shape was on a thin chain and she asked the servant to help her with it right away. As soon as she had the pendant around her neck, she ran to the closest mirror and admired herself in it. It was only after that when she saw the small note on the bottom of the box and she took it out, reading it out loud

"I hope you will wear it tonight."

There was no signature, but she recognized his hand writing, was not the first time she had received his gifts. Cleo was still smiling when another servant came to let her know that her speeder was waiting.

The ballroom in the Organa's palace was already filled with people, and Cleo was surprised to be welcomed by Duke Organa himself. She looked around, hoping to see Ari or at least someone she knew. Her mind went straight to Risse and only a few seconds later she saw her a few steps away. Cleo started to walk towards her friend, when she felt an arm closing around her waist and turned around surprised.

"Ari!" she whispered smiling happy.

"I promised I would meet you here," came his answer, and he pulled her close to him. "That is a beautiful pendant!"

"Thank you!" she said right away, looking at him, grateful. "It's the most beautiful gift I have ever received," she added, and touched his arm.

"Where are we going?" he asked her next.

"I would like you to meet my best friend, Master Clarisse Kaan…You might have heard her name before."

"Of course I did, I see she is talking with Lord Xander Hellix," commented Ari while they were walking towards them.

"Risse, Darth Hellix…" Cleo called out.

"Cleo!" said Clarisse, happy to see her, and they hugged.

"Please call me Xander…"

"Risse, I want you to meet Ari…Lord Arien Dorrimar," continued Cleo after she nodded to Xander.

"I have heard so much about you. I am glad to finally meet you!" said Clarisse smiling and admitting that Cleo was right to be attracted to him.

"I am honored to meet you too. Lord Xander…" he saluted next.

"Lord Arien, is good to see you again."

They talked for a little while until Xander and Clarisse decided to dance. Ari invited Cleo to dance as well and she accepted right away, with no reservations. Again, she felt like she was in a dream. The ballroom, full of the most important people in the galaxy, created a surreal background for everything Cleo was feeling in his arms. She thought for a few seconds that she could just dance with him like that forever; she would never get tired of looking at him, of feeling his arms around her. Unfortunately, the dance was over sooner than she would have liked and a servant came and whispered something in Ari's ear.

"You have got to be kidding me! This is getting out of control…" he growled at the servant, who took a step back, scared by the look in Ari's eyes.

"What is it?" asked Cleo right away, with a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Some security breach…I have to go again…"

His guilty look almost made her laugh, but instead she just smiled at him.

"Sounds serious to me…It is about everyone's safety. You should go and see what it is."

"I don't want to leave you alone again. We already had way too many interruptions!"

"We can make up for those after tomorrow…" she whispered in his ear and discretely she touched her lips to his cheek.

Her gesture made him smile and kissed her hand, looking into her eyes.

"I promise I will be back as soon as I can. I should not be long. Nothing will keep me away from you," he added in a whisper and the next second he turned around and left her alone…Again.

Cleo went towards one of the walls and took a glass of wine from a tray carried around by one of many servants roaming around. After a sip, she looked around, this time noticing everyone that was there. She was surprised to see some people she knew looking so different in the glamorous evening gowns. She was used to see those people in their armor, fighting, with mud stains on their gear, not in long elegant dresses or civil evening attire. The music, the general murmur was creating a constant noise, but she didn't mind it. For the first time she was enjoying a party. She didn't have to pretend she was having a good time, she actually was feeling great. The only thing would have made her feel even better was Ari, but he had promised he will be back soon and she knew he always kept his promises. She continued to look around to familiar faces or complete strangers, still surprised by how good she was feeling in spite of everything was happening. After a few minutes she felt a chill and she shrugged into the shawl. The same second two very caring hands lifter the shawl and rested it over her shoulders, holding it in place. Cleo felt good and she turned around smiling to thank Ari.

"Marr!" Her surprise made him smile behind his mask. "I didn't recognize you…You forgot the spikes at home?" she asked him with the sarcasm that replaced her smile.

"I am not wearing my armor tonight," came his explanation and Cleo could hear his smile.

"I see you have a new mask too. You are going all out tonight!" she continued.

"Your sarcasm is been noted. Shall we?" he asked her and extended his gloved hand in front of her. Cleo hesitated, she was confused and mad at him for being there and for making her feel the way she did.

"Shall we what?"

"Dance," came his one word explanation. If it wasn't for his mask Cleo would have seen that Marr was having fun, her reactions were amusing him.

"No."

Marr's head moved suddenly and asked her next: "No? What do you mean…"

"No. N.O. would you like me to draw you a picture?"

Cleo was now furious at him and she didn't even try and hide it.

"Come," he ordered her, while he grabbed her arm and started to walk with her towards the dance floor.

"I said I do not want to dance, not with you, anyways!" Cleo tried to free herself from his strong grip in a way that would not make a scene.

"You do, you just won't admit it," his hissed answer resonated in her ears and only seconds later she was in his arms, dancing, almost the same rhythm with the butterflies in her stomach.

Cleo was beyond confused. She was feeling so good in his arms, her emotions were taking over her rationality again and she was mad mostly at herself for not being able to control them.

"Beautiful pendant…" Marr hissed again.

"Thank you. It is a gift…" she answered, trying to ignore the light tremble that was taking over her body.

"I know. I am glad that you decided to wear it tonight," came his whisper in that low tone that was stirring up her insides every time. Suddenly she understood his reference to the note that came with the medallion and looked at him, suspicious.

"What did you just say?" she asked him squinting her eyes.

That second the music stopped and Marr bent over to her height and whispered in her ear. "You heard me…"

She looked at him with panic in her eyes and freeing herself from his arms took a step back.

"Are you telling me that you have sent it? Is this from …you?"

Marr nodded and Cleo's right hand went straight for the pendant with the clear intention to just rip it off and throw it in his face. As always his reaction was quicker than she would have liked, and caught her hand in the air.

"I would not do that. Looks beautiful on you, suits you…" this time was his turn to put some sarcasm in his words, in spite of the fact that were true.

"I don't want anything from you."

"Too bad…You should not deny yourself pleasure just because it comes from me," he continued, and gently he started to move his thumb over her wrist. Even through the glove that seemed to be made from the softest leather ever, Cleo felt wave after wave of desire invading her. She had to stop herself from jumping in his arms. "And you should learn to control that lust when we are in public like this, you are making it hard to resist."

Suddenly big tears appeared in her eyes and freeing from his hold, Cleo started to run through the ballroom in an effort to put as much distance possible between the two of them. Marr's laugh followed her even outside, on the dark terrace, so she just continued to run farther. Marr turned around the same second and went directly to his friend. Xander had been watching them all this time and shook his head with a smile when Marr came close to him.

"I am guessing that was not the way it supposed to go," said Xander when Marr was close enough to him.

"Actually, it is! She is stubborn and wild, and…I have to go through all her defenses…"

Xander looked at Marr hardly containing his laugh.

"She is not the enemy, Marr…"

"I have to make sure she won't try to kill me in my sleep…" explained Marr, and they both start laughing.

He saw Xander's eyes looking in a certain direction and followed them, just to confirm his suspicion, he had spotted Clarisse.

"Thank you for covering for me…I saw Master Clarisse is wearing the pendant. Have you told her?"

Xander nodded while still looking at his wife walking towards them.

"Darth Marr, it's good to see you," she said when she was close to them, and right away she stood beside Xander. It took all his control not to pull her in his arms and kiss her in front of everyone.

"It's good to see you to, Master Clarisse…I see you are wearing the pendant."

"Yes. I understand that you are familiar with it…"

"May I?" he asked pointing to the pendant and after she nodded, Marr touched the pendant, closing his hand around it. After only couple of seconds he retrieved his hand and looked down.

"Just as I thought…This is the pendant that belonged to my mother…I can still sense her force signature on it. The fact that you have not worn it, it preserved it…" he explained right away.

Clarisse let out a sigh and looked at Xander just to see him smile.

"We will figure things out. "

His assurance was comforting, but she could not ignore the bad feeling she had. Clarisse realized that it was not the time or the place to let her personal feelings take over, and she turned to Marr next.

"Have you seen Cleo tonight?"

"Yes, she just went outside for some fresh air," came his flat answer.

"You probably should know that you have some competition…" said Clarisse next and she smiled in Marr's direction.

He smiled behind his mask and tilted his head. Before walking away from his friend and his wife he stopped for a second and whispered to them.

"I do not."

Clarisse looked after Marr, confused, and Xander started to laugh.

"I would say that he is overconfident…" she whispered to Xander.

"Clara, can you keep a very important secret?" he asked her next, and she looked at him right away.

"Of course I can. What kind of question is that?" she answered with a question.

Xander smiled and next he bent to her ear whispering the big secret. Clarisse's eyes opened wide and her jaw almost hit the floor.

"What? Are you sure?" she started the questions, looking at Xander with a recomposed attitude.

He just nodded and smiled to her. Clarisse's reaction was just what he expected. For once she had actually reacted the way he thought she would.

"Let's dance, I need an excuse to hold you in my arms in public…" he whispered her next and they both walked to the dance floor even if Clarisse was still in shock.

The music, the laughter and all the noise from the ball was behind Cleo. She stopped at the edge of the large terrace and looked back with tears still running down her face. Marr's image was just as stubborn as he was and stayed in her mind. His black with discreet gold tiny trims Sith robes were looking so good on him. She felt the urge to pull his mask off and kiss him; she wanted him to hold her in his arms, and just the thought of it made her body shake. _This is insane! I can't control myself around him anymore…Did he use that crap on me again? He had to! There is no way these are my own feelings for him. Where are you, Ari? Darn it! I just want him to come back and then we can leave this ball. I want my night with him and then, tomorrow…Tomorrow I will think about it! For now all I ask for is this night…And Marr to stay away from me!_ She wanted to walk further from the palace, but she remembered about the security breach that took Ari away and instinctively she touched her hips, where usually the blasters were. She missed them and let out a sigh, wiping her tears off. The cold, crisp air of the night made her consider going back inside, but she was afraid that she would run again into Marr. _Am I that afraid of him that I would rather freeze here than go inside? Only if Ari would…What am I doing hiding behind his presence? I can take care of myself…I always have been…Right, and that is how I got in this mess. Darn you, Marr!_ Cleo started to walk back, towards the ballroom, but her steps were slow and she was still not convinced that she should go in. When she got close enough to see inside through the big windows she caught herself looking for Marr, to make sure he was not near. _Tomorrow I will leave this place and never see Marr again! I will avoid him at all costs! I can't…Then why do I want to see him, to look into his eyes? Why do I feel the way I do every time he is around? It has to be that darn technique he is using…It is way too powerful for me to resist…This has to stop!_ Cleo stopped in front of the opened doors and then she quickly turned around ready to run.

"Captain D'arc!" she heard a voice behind her and she turned around. Theron Shan was right there, smiling at her.

"Theron. It is so good to see you," she said right away and thought that Marr would not approach her if she was talking to people. A new plan came into her mind and she decided to keep herself busy and warm. Her plan worked for a little over an hour, but Cleo was getting worried that soon she would run out of people to talk to and Ari was nowhere in sight. She had noticed Marr following her every move, every gesture and she could swear that he probably heard every word too. He was constantly near her, only steps away and was making it very difficult to keep her own body and emotions in check. When she felt her whole skin going up in flames under his constant gaze, Cleo decided to go outside again, hoping that the cold night will extinguish the fire inside and out her body. This time she did not stopped at the edge of terrace. She continued to walk on the dark alleys that took her away from the palace, looking all the time behind and making sure she wasn't followed. When she finally stopped, she noticed that she was beside a fountain, and heard some thrantas nearby. _Maybe I should just make a run for my ship…The spaceport is not that far. But I have all my things at Ari's place, my blasters and my…_

"Don't even think about it!" she heard Marr's hissed voice and looked in his direction, scared.

"Think about what? And why do you keep following me?" she asked him with all the bravery she could gather.

"You were thinking to take off…Just so you know, I red flagged you and you would not get clearance for takeoff without me knowing."

His answer had the desired effect and Cleo looked at him, this time calm. She was starting to feel defeated, tired of fighting him.

"Why?"

Instead of answering, this time Marr came close, stopping only inches away from her. His gloved hand reached under her chin and lifted her face towards him.

"Do you have to ask?"

Cleo turned her head to look away, but his grip tighten on her chin, while the other arm went around her pulling her against his body.

"Please stop…You made your point. And stop using that thing on me!" she demanded with the last of her rational thought she could find.

"I am not, and have not been using anything on you. It is all you, beautiful…" he whispered in the same low, hissed voice that was driving her senses in high gear.

"If this is some game to you, I am not enjoying it…"

"It is your game. You are the one that keeps denying your own feelings, not me. Stop fighting!"

Cleo stared at his mask for a few seconds. The silence was heavy between them, all around them.

"Let me see you," she finally said.

Marr hesitated for a few more seconds, and then he suddenly lowered to her, his mask almost touching her face.

"Enough! This will stop tonight!" his hiss came out and the next second Cleo was over his shoulder.

"Marr! Stop. Let me down!" she started to squirm trying to free herself.

He did not seem to even hear her, just continued to walk towards the thrantas in spite of her objection. Cleo continued to try and kick him, she wanted to hurt him in the hope of one short distraction that would give her a chance to run. It didn't work, he was completely immune to her kicks and her small fists hitting his back. Before she even realized it,they were on a thranta and Marr shifted her around letting her down across his lap. Instinctively she held on to him while the thranta was lifting up in the cold air. Marr's arms wrapped around her, offering her the comfort and warmth of his own body.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him when she finally accepted that was no way she could escape him now.

"You will see," came his short answer, without any explanation.

A few seconds they sat in silence until Marr asked her directly: "Did you get rid of Lord Dorrimar?"

"Yes, I am leaving tomorrow…Promise me that you will not…eliminate him."

Marr looked down at her but the next second she heard him again.

"So you intend to spend the night with him…That is not what I have asked of you."

"I will never see him again…Just please, don't hurt him…" she insisted, avoiding a direct answer.

"He really means that much to you?" came his next question.

This time Cleo did not answer, just nodded and he felt her head moving on his chest.

"Then I will have to take care of him before you land in his bed."

Cleo looked at him, scared. The determination in his voice did not leave any room for doubt.

"Marr…What do you want from me?" she finally asked, admitting herself defeated.

His answer never came and they landed on a roof top in complete silence. Marr continued to carry her in his arms and Cleo didn't even bother anymore to try and escape him. She knew that she cannot run from him anymore. She did notice the guards everywhere, they looked just like the ones in Ari's house, in long red robes, with helmets and scary looking. He walked through a long corridor and then turned left, while she took a look in the opposite direction. Something looked familiar, but she could not figure what exactly. Next he went up a few steps and then the double doors in front of them opened. As soon as they entered the room, Cleo looked around while Marr let her down from his arms. They were in a bedroom, and she noticed that everything around was black and gold. They seemed to be his favorite colors. The huge bed was also black, but the bedding was all in different shades of gold. It looked more than comfortable and her body started to shake. Marr was pacing in front of her without a word, just stopping occasionally and look at her, or at least that was what she thought, when the mask was facing her.

"Are you going to tell me why are we here? Where exactly are we? What do you…"

He lifted his right hand stopping the questions and came in front of her facing her.

"You have asked me what I want from you. I thought I was clear when I told you that you will be my wife…"

"No. You said that you have seen me as your wife in some vision," it was Cleo's turn to interrupt him.

"You do know by now what my feelings are for you…" he spoke again and stopped intentionally to see her reaction.

"Yes…I noticed that you are taking great pleasure in ordering me around. Telling me what I should do or not, who…"

"Stop." This time he took her shoulders in his hands and lowered his head to her height.

"Truth bothers you?" she provoked him again.

To her surprise Marr ignored her words.

"Just as you have feelings for me, I have feelings for you as well. You want to see me, the man behind this mask…I have told you that you will, when you will accept me, when you will admit your own feelings for me. Do you now?"

Cleo looked at him scared at first, but then she let her head down and nodded. She could not fight him anymore, as much as she didn't want to admit the truth herself, she was tired of denying it.

Marr took a step back and Cleo looked at him. She saw him looking down and taking his gloves off first. The dark tan skin surprised her, but then she saw his right hand going up and taking off the mask, letting it fall on the floor, at his feet. She still could not see him since his head was down and the hood of his robes was covering him. Cleo could hear her heartbeats, feel the blood rush throughout her whole body and trembled with anticipation. With one quick move Marr removed his robe. He was only wearing a thin black shirt underneath. The next second he lifted his head and she saw him.

Cleo took a step back the same instant covering her mouth with her hands. "Ari…"


	19. Chapter 19

Cleo's mind was refusing to process what she was seeing with her own eyes. He was standing in front of her, only one step away, within arm's reach, and still, she could not bring herself to acknowledge that it was the man she loved with all of her heart. Her mind was empty of all thoughts.

"Cleo…Or do you insist I call you 'Captain'?"

She saw him taking the step towards her, she felt his arms closing around her body. Suddenly in her mind appeared the first thought, her mind was telling her to avoid him touching her, to take a step back, but her body didn't cooperate. She just stood there, looking in his eyes, those same gold eyes that hypnotized her, that mesmerized her from the second she saw them for the very first time.

"You lied to me…" she managed to whisper.

"I did not. It is me…"

"Please tell me that it's a joke, that you have stolen Marr's mask…Or…"

"Cleo, I did not steal anything. You asked to see me, without my mask, here I am!"

His hand brushed against her jaw, caressed her cheek and his thumb touched her lip. Once again, his touch was overriding her mind, stopping her from having coherent thoughts. Marr felt her tremble under his touch, under his scorching gaze and he smiled.

"This can't be…It's not happening…Please tell me that is a joke, something, anything…"

Instead of saying any words, Marr kissed her. His lips touched hers and Cleo closed her eyes, letting her senses take over. Her blood started to rush throughout her body, the bones were becoming softer and softer to the point where they could not sustain her anymore. If it wasn't for his arm holding her against his body, she would have slid to the floor. Her hands gripped his arms in a desperate try to find some solid ground. She wanted to find the strength to walk away from him, or at least to ask him all the questions that were starting to pop in her mind with incredible speed, but his passion was melting away any resistance, throwing all of her questions into a tangled big mess, where she could not even follow them. All she could still recognize in her mind was the desire to have her night with him, her one night that was supposed to stay with her for the rest of her life.

"I had been waiting for this moment since we first met on Rishi" whispered Marr continuing to hold her and look in her eyes.

"I need some sort of explanation…Why did you do all this?" she finally found enough strength to pull a question out of her scrambled mind.

"Let's sit and have a drink," Marr said, lifting her again in his arms. He went and sat in one of the oversized chairs with Cleo on his lap. That was when she noticed the bottle of sparkling wine and the glasses waiting on the small table. Marr poured the wine while still holding her, he didn't want to let go of her not even for a second.

"To us," he whispered with a smile, handing her one of the glasses.

Cleo didn't answer, forming words and letting them out was too much for her mind. She just nodded and took a sip from her drink, after which she put her glass on the table.

Marr set his glass beside hers and then turned her face to him.

"What do you want to know?" came his question and Cleo looked in his eyes.

"Why did you have to make up all this…Why…"

"I did not make up anything. This is me when I do not wear my armor, my mask. My name is Arien Dorrimar. Darth Marr is my Sith name, I told you that I did not lie to you."

"How am I supposed to call you? Ari…Marr… I am confused…" she finally admitted, trying to look away from him.

"When we are in public, I will always be Marr, but when it's just us, it's up to you what you want to call me, it does not matter as long as you are with me."

"Why? Why did you do all this?" Cleo repeated the one question that was bothering her most.

Marr took in a deep breath. "I had to show you who I am, who I really am. When we met on Rishi, the circumstances were…unfavorable…In the first ten seconds you had already made your impression about me, all wrong, but your mind was made up," he started to explain her.

"Why didn't you just take off your mask them and …"

"Would you have given me the time or the chance to redeem myself?" he answered her this time with a question.

Instead of answering, Cleo looked down. He was right, she would not have…

"I thought so. That is why I have decided to meet you as myself. Let you see me for who I am when I am not Marr."

A new question rose in Cleo's mind and she looked at him right away.

"Then why did you asked me to get rid of Ari, why threaten that you will eliminate him? I don't understand…"

"I had to push you. In spite of the all wrong impression you had about Marr, you started to have feelings for him, but every time you came close to admitting them, you ran away, denied them. I wanted you to accept me for who I am in and out of my armor. With or without my mask, underneath all, I am who I am, and I wanted you to accept me for that. The pressure I put on you was just for that purpose alone. "

"What if I would have chosen Ari…"

"You would have chosen only half of me. Accepting me as Marr, you have accepted the whole me. I am most happy that you did, that your feelings for me were strong enough to make it through a mask and a bad start."

A few seconds the silence covered the whole room. Cleo was starting to finally get back to her normal self, to understand him, but one question was still needed an answer.

"What about in the morning, at the spaceport?" she asked him.

Marr smiled and answered her right away.

"I was with you. What you saw, was Xander wearing my armor…That is why he did not speak a word…"

Everything was starting now to make sense. She did not entirely approve his approach, but she could understand why he did it. She knew that she didn't exactly made it easy for him, or for herself, but knowing that her heart had chosen for her, over what her mind kept telling her, was a relieve. Marr gave her a few seconds to process everything, and then he turned her face towards him again. He needed to look in her eyes, the same eyes that always made him think of a tiny, wild nekkar cat.

"Cleo, I love you!"

She blinked a few times, but continued to look at him. She loved him too, but for the longest time she was afraid to admit it, even to herself. Hearing him say it out loud made her smile, made her heart smile.

"I love you too…"

His kiss interrupted her and this time she answered him with all the passion she'd been holding back. For the first time she felt like she was finally getting what she always wanted. She wasn't afraid anymore. The feeling of being free to be herself, that she can do anything she wants, took over. In Marr's arms, she felt happy, safe, she felt she could take on the whole world and he would be there, for her. She could have not asked for more.

"This might take me a little while to get used to…" she said when she got her breath back, and smiled.

"I intend to help you with that. Tomorrow after the ceremony, you want to stay here for a while, go somewhere else, or…"

"I don't care…I just want a few days with you…" she whispered again and let her head rest on his chest.

Marr pulled her closer against his body and pressed her head lightly on his chest. She felt his deep breath, just as she was feeling every inch of the hard, hot body under that black tight shirt.

"You are still determined to only spent a few days with me?" he asked her and she could hear his voice rumble from his chest. Cleo smiled and asked him back.

"What do you have in mind?" came her question and she looked up to him.

"Way more than just a few days" came his answer and another kiss that stopped her from thinking again. "Life Day will be in a month…Let's spend it together., he continued after he released her from that kiss.

Cleo had to wait a few seconds before answering. She needed to get her mind back on track, her breath back to more or less regular, and she needed to look away from his eyes if she wanted to be able to say anything. She even tried to walk away from him, but Marr's arms closed tighter around her.

"Cleo?"

"I don't know…I told you I need some time to…" she tried to explain hoping he will let her get away from him so she could recover. Marr had absolutely no intention to let her go and instead he turned her face to him again.

"What is there to think about? You said you love me…What have changed from two minutes ago?"

"Nothing," Cleo answered right away. "It's just that…We are who we are, none of us can really make plans for that long, and…"

"We will work around it. We will take it one day at a time. Is that acceptable?"

Cleo nodded and threw her arms around his neck. Marr let out a sigh and held her tight against him, while he got up and walked with her to the bed. She didn't even notice, her eyes were closed, she wanted to keep that moment inside her forever, and she was convinced that she closed her eyes, it would stay with her. She heard his whisper and felt his arms away from her for a second. With a quick move, he took off the black, tight shirt and when she opened her eyes, he was shirtless. Cleo took a sharp breath in at the sight of him. The four small 'V' marks in the middle of his chest made her lift her hand and touch them.

"Another pureblood inheritance…" whispered Marr, smiling at her reaction and she kissed that spot where only a second ago her fingertips trailed, making him take in a deep breath. His next kiss made her lose contact with reality. She had no idea how he took off her dress, how she got on the bed, between the golden silk sheets, she only knew that his eyes were covering her in a thin, soft layer of gold, that his touches were making everything seem surreal.

It was a little past midnight when Cleo and Marr were still in each other's arms trying to recover after their bodies and souls have been devastated by passion.

"Marr…" whispered Cleo finding some of her thoughts.

"Mhm…"

"Where exactly are we?" she asked him looking up to him.

"At my home…The bedroom you had earlier is on the other side, in the guest wing," he explained, releasing her from his arms.

Right away Cleo put some distance between them, she needed some space to be able to breathe, and think, and be herself again.

"So that is why it looked somewhat familiar…" she finally connected the dots in her mind.

"Yes. The common living area is in the middle, the guest wing you have already seen, and this side is for us only."

"I am going to need my things..." she continued.

"They will all be here before morning. I have instructed the servants. Now…Come over here, kitten!" said Marr and opened his arms reaching for her.

"Kitten?" asked Cleo amused backing away from him.

'You always make me think of a wild nekkar cat, your eyes…" he explained, and continued to try and get her closer to him.

Cleo started to laugh, but still backing away. "Meow…" she joked and they both smiled at each other when Marr suddenly stopped trying to get her close to him.

"Do you remember what you have said to me when we first met?"

His question surprised Cleo, she didn't know what exactly he was referring to and she looked at him confused while he retrieved on to his side of the bed.

"I said a few things…" she admitted, trying to find in her mind what exactly he was talking about.

"You said that you would not take orders from me unless you are naked in my bed…"

Cleo started to laugh, remembering exactly the second she said it. Unlike her, Marr lifted his body on one elbow, facing her, with a serious look on his face.

"And what is your command… My Lord?" she asked him still laughing.

"Come over here," came his short, soft order and patted the bed right beside him, only inches away from his body.

Still with a playful look in her eyes, Cleo got close to him and let her hands feel his hard, sculpted body, enjoying every inch and every second of it. Right away, Marr closed his arm around her and pulled her under him with one quick move. Desire was igniting again inside both of them and he lowered himself only couple of inches away from her. They looked in each other eyes for a few seconds and Cleo anticipated his kiss, her heart starting to beat faster.

"Kiss me…" he whispered her in the same soft, low voice she loved, the same voice she could not resist.

"Your wish is my command…" Cleo answered, and the next second their lips locked in yet another kiss that washed away all rationality for both of them.

It was an hour later when they finished their shower, and for the first time Marr turned his back to Cleo to grab couple of the oversized towels, when she saw the same 'V' marks in the middle of his back, mirrored image of the ones on his chest.

"Oh. You have the marks on your back too…" she whispered and touched them the same second. In an instant she saw and felt his muscles contract under her touch. "I am sorry…Does it hurt?" she asked right away, retrieving her hand.

"Not at all, out of contrary. It feels really, really good…" he whispered turning around and giving her a kiss while wrapping her in one of the black, soft towels.

Cleo just smiled and walked back into the bedroom.

"We should probably get some sleep…"she said when she felt his arms around her and turned around to face him.

"Perhaps…"

She giggled in his arms and answered his kiss. Only minutes later, Cleo fell asleep in his arms.

The morning was sunny, warm and the crowd gathered for the ceremony was getting impatient. The long podium was covered in a silver cloth and when the six people that were going to sign the peace treaty in front of everyone came and took their positions, everyone started to applaud, cheering. Clarisse looked around her, and noticed the even mix of force users and the others. Her eyes were attracted next to the new uniforms that the guards were wearing. That was the first day when 'The Galactic Forces' were showing off their new uniforms. The metallic gray was a compromise between the old black imperial uniforms and the mostly white ones of the republic. The first to speak was Admiral Korr, from the formal Imperial army, and Clarisse could see him on all the huge screens floating in the air everywhere. She could not concentrate on what he was saying, images from the night before stopped her from doing so. She noticed Xander turn slightly towards her and his gaze made her realize that her emotions were surfacing. Right away she looked down embarrassed and hid everything the same instant, hoping that no one else had felt her desire. It was already too late to hide everything from Xander, but it worked for the others and the small exchange of looks between them passed unnoticed. The Grand Master Shan was the next speaker and this time Clarisse concentrated her attention on her voice. Suddenly, Clarisse felt the strong emotions coming in waves from somewhere behind her, a little to the right and she looked that direction. Her friend, Cleo was looking to the other side of the small podium. Clarisse smiled lightly and she followed her friend's look. Darth Marr was standing as usual, in his stiff stance, with hands holding at his back. For a second, he turned his head and the dark mask faced Cleo. Another wave of emotions from her made Clarisse smile again, right before she noticed a small, quick light reflection coming from the top of the nearby mountain. Cleo saw it too, and a few others looked in that direction at the same time. A few seconds they waited to see another, but it didn't happen and by the time Clarisse turned her attention back to the event, General Adan was speaking. Darth Marr's speech was next, short and motivating, and Clarisse knew that Xander was next to speak. She knew his speech as well as he did, she had listen to him many times and made suggestions a few times. His voice was soothing and calm and she caught herself mouthing the words with him a few times. The crowd rewarded him with cheers and Clarisse applauded him with everyone else. Another tiny light reflection attracted her attention during the last of the speeches, when Governor Saresh's turn had come. Under millions of eyes, the involved parties had signed the treaty, and all six signatures were shown on the big screens. Even if there were just close to a million people gathered there that day, countless were watching the ceremony across the galaxy. While everyone was happy, cheering, hugging and applauding the official peace, Clarisse suddenly had a bad feeling. Her eyes turned to the mountain that had been bothering her and saw a missile heading their way.

"Everyone down!" she yelled the same second and deployed her protective shield.

In a second, panic struk and people started running around for cover. There was nowhere to hide, the open area was chosen specially for that, so it could be kept under control by the armed forces. Just like on Yavin 4, some felt the need to protect the others and under Clarisse's shield they rushed to do that.

"I can protect everyone, but I will need every force user to help" said Clarisse, and Xander looked at her with disapproval.

"Clara…" he whispered, grabbing her arm. He already knew what she wanted to do, he helped her train, and was convinced that it will not only raise more questions, but that it will diminish their chances for her clearance.

"I am sorry, Xander, but I have to do it. I can't let people die!" she insisted and next instructed everyone quickly to touch each other and let the force flow through them. She was going to leach on them, to get the power she needed to expand and strengthen her shield.

With doubt and surprise on their faces, the force users gathered together, touching the next person's shoulder and quietly all want into meditation. Marr was beside Cleo in one jump and protected her again with his own body. This time she looked at the mountain and squinted her eyes, after which she touched his arm.

"Do you have a quick travel to the spaceport?" she asked him directly while he was already giving orders into his comm.

"I do. Why do you ask?

"I need it," came her short answer and put her hand out in front of him.

Without even hesitating, he asked her again: "What do you need it for?"

"I am going to blow them up. "

"I am about to deploy a dozen fighters…" he answered and right away Cleo turned off his comm.

"Don't do it. They probably anticipated the attack and they will be prepared for it. They will shoot down every one of them."

It was Marr turn to look at her with increased attention, admitting she might be right.

"What do you propose?"

"They will not fire at a small smuggler ship. By the time they'll realize what is happening, it will be too late. Trust me, I know what I am doing," insisted Cleo, and held her hand in front of him again.

"Admiral Korr, you are in charge. Call back all our troops from the area. They all have quick travels, tell them to use them. All air traffic gets frozen starting this second. No one takes off or lands, except Captain's D'arc ship. Let's go," he added, looking at Cleo and activating the quick travel.

His short orders surprised Cleo, she was getting to see him again in action and she could not stop herself from being surprised at how efficient he was, how quick in reactions and thinking he was. As soon as they stepped into the spaceport area, they noticed the panic. Everyone was running for cover, and they started to run towards the spaceport. Marr took her hand and it was not easy for Cleo to keep up with him, but she had to. She knew that a lot of lives were depending on her and her quick plan, she knew that Clarisse's shield will protect those people, but she wasn't sure of how long. She needed to be quick, precise and Marr's presence was not helping.

"I got it from here. You can go…"she tried to dismiss him, knowing that she would be better off alone.

"I am coming with you."

"What? Why? I can do this…You should be helping…"

"No need to argue with me. I am coming with you and that is final." Marr's tone was not letting any opening for discussion and she had no choice but to accept it. In only seconds they were in the elevator that took them to her hangar and they kept running through, and up the lowered ramp. Cleo punched in the code and the hatch opened with a hiss. While running towards the command bridge she took off her tiny jacket and threw it on one of the couches in the main area without even slowing down. Marr was right behind her and looked surprised at her.

"It's that kind of flight…" he joked and Cleo could hear the smile behind his mask. She imagined his golden eyes smiling at her and a surge of desire went through her body.

"Maybe later…After I blow out those bastards!" she answered him while she sat in her chair and started the engines quickly.

Marr sat in the chair right beside her and got them the clearance to take off when ready. The humming of the powerful engines was music to her years and Cleo smiled answering: "Hello to you too!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Marr, noticing her comm in the off position.

"My ship," she answered and engaged the engines, taking off slowly. The ship listened to her precise commands and lifted in the air, turning around and in only seconds they were out of the spaceport. They both worked together as a team, without many words and in only couple of minutes the mountain was in front of them.

"Time to see if your theory holds…All shields are up, remaining power diverted to the weapons system."

Cleo looked over at Marr quickly and smiled to him.

"I have never imagined this. I like that it's your turn to listen to my orders," she chuckled and right away she turned her attention to her maneuvers.

'Captain…" he hissed, tilting his head and prepared for the next move.

Cleo slowed down and the second they were just above the top of that mountain, she saw all those attackers running around and firing towards the large group of people gathered for the ceremony. Clarisse's shield was immense now, looked like a translucent light blue dome, covering the whole area. Cleo's fingers touched the two red buttons and the very next second she accelerated and put some distance between them and the mountain. Her missiles hit right on, and the explosion was powerful enough to shake the whole ship. She turned around, to see the damage and it was just as she expected. The top of the mountain wasn't there anymore, just rubble, but what she didn't expect was to be any survivors, and they were starting to shoot at them this time. The shields were holding and the next round belonged to Marr. He fired the guns and took out two of the nested turrets on the ground, but a third one fired a missile towards them. Cleo turned the ship sideways to avoid it, but still touched them and took out one of their shields. The explosion that came next made Cleo look at Marr and asked him the same second.

"Tell me it's not one of the guns. I just put them on couple of months ago…"

"It is not. The hyper drive is out."

"Darn it! Those bastards are going to pay for that!" said Cleo with determination, and she took another turn around, avoiding the fire. "I only need another twenty seconds until I can fire the next round of missiles."

"The cooling system is also off…" said Marr and she looked at him with a crease between her brows.

"More good news?" she asked.

"That is all for now. Do not worry, the ship will be repaired before dark. I guarantee that."

She looked back at the countdown on her side and with only three seconds left she launched back towards what was left from the mountain. The second round of missiles finished the job and reduced the remaining survivors to silence. Without one of the shields, the explosion this time hit them harder and the ship lost some altitude, but Cleo recovered right away and turned around again to check on the damage. There was half of the mountain, covered in rubble, smoke and littered with bodies. There were no survivors, or if there were any they were not firing anymore.

"Yessss!" she yelled happy, and her tiny fist hit the air.

"Target eliminated. I repeat, target eliminated. Send in troops to search for survivors. On our way back. Marr out."

The next second he looked over at Cleo and smiled behind his mask. "Great job, Captain!"

"Thanks. Did you doubt me? "she asked him right away smiling back.

"Not even for a second," came his assuring answer and Cleo took them back to the spaceport.

Cleo saw the shield that Clarisse had been holding melting away and right away thought she had passed out. She knew that every time she used the force the way she just did, it came at a price.

"I am going to need to check on Risse as soon as we get back" she said and saw Marr nodding.

As soon as they landed, Marr got out of his chair and followed Cleo in the main room where she stopped to pick up her jacked. Suddenly he put one arm around her crushing her against his chest, while with the free hand he took off his mask. Cleo looked at him surprised and his kiss followed the same second. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when he lifted her body her legs went around his waist.

"We make a good team," came his comment when he released her from the passionate kiss and looked in her eyes.

'We do…One day you will make a fine copilot," she joked and they both laughed.

"I have read reports about your endeavors, but none came even close to what you just have done."

Cleo looked at him smiling.

"Sounds like you are preparing to offer me a job…"

"Would you say yes?" she heard his question next.

"I would say yes to you, but I will have to think about the job." Cleo's answer was followed by another kiss, and then they exited the ship.

Even if Cleo thought that Clarisse would pass out, she didn't. Using the others power helped her preserve her own. She held the shield with calm and confidence, surrounded by her bright aura. Her new ceremonial clothes, white with gold trims were even brighter when her aura was lit up, and everyone looked to her in awe. The other force users felt her drawing the power, but it was so settled, so swift, that they barely noticed it. The Grand Master and a few of the others members of the High Council were exchanging looks and Xander noticed them right away. He was worried that Clarisse had just diminished her chances of getting the clearance, but Master Kyno whispered to him at almost the same second.

"That will actually help. It is a proof of power well used, at the right time, in the right direction."

Xander looked at the older man and nodded, after which he turned his attention to Clarisse.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked her.

"I am fine. Is everyone safe? Do we have any casualties?" was her turn to ask.

"Not even one. Thanks to you, there were no casualties. Thank you, Master Clarisse!" spoke Governor Saresh and smiled to her.

Only a couple of minutes later Cleo came running to her friend.

"Risse, are you all right?"

"Cleo," answered Clarisse and they both hugged each other. "I am fine. That was amazing! You were great!"

Cleo smiled and whispered her "I've had help" and she glanced to Marr, who was now talking to Xander.

Clarisse smiled again and shook her head. "Help is not the only thing you had."


	20. Chapter 20

Four days later nobody got any closer to figuring out who was behind the attack that had shadowed the public signing of the peace treaty. The SIS and the Ministry of Intelligence were working together again, but the bodies found were not giving any clues. In spite of all efforts, the attackers' identities were still a mystery.

For Master Clarisse, it had been two days since the attack took a back seat in her mind. She was summoned in front of the Jedi High Council, and she knew she had to answer the questions that might take away forever her chance of getting the desired clearance. Darth Hellix was also invited to the meeting, and they were both on their way that early morning. With only hours left, Clarisse's emotions and nervousness were making Xander consider for the first time that things might not go the way he was expecting. His decision to do anything in his power to get the clearance was standing stronger than ever, but her doubts were finding their way to him.

"Clara…" he whispered, wrapping one of his arms around her and joining her on the couch in the main area of his ship.

She startled, but looked at him with a smile. It was a sad, forced smile, and Xander knew it.

"Everything will be all right. We are going to…"

'Xander, I appreciate that you are trying to make me feel better, but I doubt that everything will be all right. Even if some of the masters are more open minded, and they would accept the new me, there are still the ones that live strictly by the code, the ones that don't understand… the ones that refuse to understand…"she added and her voice just gave up on her. She looked down, and tried hard to compose herself before looking in Xander's eyes again. "I appreciate that you accepted to come in front of the Council."

"I have told you that I would do anything for you. I am coming not because they have asked me to, but because I know you need me…"

"It must be uncomfortable for you to be on Tython, in a room full with the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy…"

"I am actually looking forward to seeing Tython. As for the Jedi…I don't scare easy," he said and smiled to Clarisse kissing her lightly.

Her smile was his reward and he pulled her closer in his arms.

"I hope we will have time to show you around…" she whispered and let her head rest on his chest, closing her eyes. As always, Clarisse found comfort in his arms, and her mind was slowly easing under his touch. She was still amazed how he could with one touch calm her or ignite fire in her.

The shuttle was waiting for them at the orbital station, and after the short ride to the surface of Tython, they landed. Master Kyno was expecting them, and took them both in the High Council room. The huge, circular room was quiet and all the other masters were waiting silently in their seats. Xander was surprised to see how empty the room looked. The Dark Council was also depleted, and only had seven members at the time, but their room did not look as empty. From the twelve seats around the semicircular space in front of him, only eight were occupied, two by holograms. Xander and Clarisse stood in front of them. Even their simple presence in the room was stirring the other masters senses. The striking difference between the two of them was more obvious than ever. Xander's black Sith robes with bright red trims were matching his bright red eyes. He adopted like always the wide stance, with arms holding at his back. The black hilt of his double bladed saber was resting on his right hip and the black boots and pants were visible through the long slits of his robes. Darkness was surrounding him and could easily be sensed by the Jedi in the room, making some of them uncomfortable. He was exuding confidence, power and darkness equally. Just one step on his left, Clarisse was the perfect image of a Jedi healer. Her white tunic with gold trims matched the white tight pants and long, soft boots. The cape hanging on her shoulders almost touched the ground, shifting behind her at the slightest move. On the soft silky sash around her tiny waist, the gold hilt of her saber rested on the left side, bright and shiny. Her modest upbringing surfaced in her attitude. Even if she was standing tall, her eyes were on the ground in front of her. The only thing that wasn't white was her black hair, gathered in a ponytail on top of her head and the light makeup gave her a more approachable look.

"Master Kaan, you have requested clearance in order to get married. It is not usual for Jedi to walk the path of family, but the circumstances are different for you. Some of us are willing to give you the clearance, but some are not. Your choice of the man you want to marry is not approved by all of us…"

"With all due respect, I should remind you that I am here, in this room," interrupted Xander looking at Master Kyno.

"You are Sith!" came the remark from another master.

"Why should that matter? It is peace. If anything, I am the one that initiated the peace treaty."

This time Xander's remark reduced everyone to silence for a few seconds. He was the one initiating the peace treaty and they had nothing to say about that.

"We noticed your new power, the new techniques that you have been using lately, Master Kaan. Would you care to explain?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Clarisse and she tilted her head with a shy smile before she started to talk.

"I have discovered that I can use my emotions to draw additional power. I know that is a dark side technique, but I can assure you that I will not turn to the dark side. My recent actions speak louder than any words, and…"

"The dark side is powerful, and tempting. It is just a matter of time until you will turn!" interrupted one of the masters.

"She won't. I have tested her, and Master Kaan will never turn to the dark side. As a matter of fact if she would, her power would decrease," intervened Xander right away before anyone would get scared that she might turn.

"How so?"

"I use both sides of the force. If I turned, I would lose the ability of using the light side. I combine the two sides…You have seen the results. It was how I was able to bring Darth Hellix back to life when he died protecting me, how I deployed my shield on Yavin 4 and protected everyone…Only a few days ago, on Alderaan you all helped, expanding and strengthen the shield that protected about a million people. Even if I am using the dark side techniques, the power obtained I am using for doing good, for protecting the weak, the innocent. I have absolutely no intention to turn to the dark side," added Clarisse at the end of her explanation.

Another few seconds of silence covered the room and Clarisse noticed the light smile on Master Shan's face.

"Your methods have always been…original…Given your results, we closed our eyes to them, but now…This is different…" intervened again the one master that seemed to be against giving her the desired clearance, Master Prye.

"Wow…Are you serious?" spoke Dark Hellix, this time taking a step forward. "Her 'original' methods were fine as long as they served your interests, but now, when she is requesting something for herself, you are going to throw that in her face?" he continued and Clarisse could sense his anger starting to build.

"Darth Hellix, do I have to remind you that you are not in front of the Dark Council? Here we…"

"You are correct. You are making the Dark Council look like kids playing in the sand box! Some of us in the Dark Council might want to kill some of the others, but at least it's out and in the open…We are not hypocrites!"

Clarisse suddenly touched Xander's arm, trying to calm him down. His anger was not helping and she had to stop him before it was too late.

"Masters, I apologize. Darth Hellix's reaction might seem harsh, but I assure you he only reacts like this from concern and love for me."

"In that case, why is it that we can't sense any of this love?" insisted the same master that was now clearly against them.

Xander took a deep breath and looked at Clarisse while she talked. He was reacting from anger, he was frustrated with how closed minded some appeared to be. Her calm had the desired effect and he controlled himself right away.

"I have seen it" spoke this time the Grand Master, and all eyes turned to her.

"Me too, and I have to admit that it was a shock…" added Master Kyno.

"So…Show us this love that supposed to be the greatest…"

While Master Prye was asking them, both Xander and Clarisse exchanged one quick look and the very next second they both stripped from the force. The power, the intensity and strength of their emotions flooded the room and the rest of the masters felt it instantly. Master Prye stopped in the middle of his sentence, almost out of air. Their emotions were making it hard to breathe for everyone else. Xander's eyes turned blue and with a casual air he wrapped his left arm around Clarisse's shoulders, smiling to her. All the darkness that was surrounding him until a second ago was gone, and only the love they had for each other could be sensed.

"This is unbelievable…" whispered another one of the masters.

Even if Grand Master Shan and Master Kyno were expecting it, and they had both experienced it before, they were still affected just like everyone else in the room.

"How is it even possible to hide something like this? There is no way…"

"It is a rather simple technique that I developed years ago, and taught Master Kaan how to use it as well. It's helping separate our personal lives from what we do, eliminates the possibility of interference, of having our judgement clouded…"

"So it is a technique that allows you to live a double life?" insisted Master Prye, still trying to make them look bad in front of the other masters.

'No. None of us lives a double life. All it does is conceal our emotions. We can access them anytime we wish, but they are safely aside," started Xander to explain and everyone was following him while he started to pace in front of the High Council. "I am convinced that every single person in this room, at some point in your life you have been in love with that one special one. Think back, and remember how it felt. Now imagine you would have been able to separate those feelings from your everyday work, actions…You would have been able to be the Jedi you are, to make decisions, to influence lives, and at the same time, at the end of the day you could go home and be with the one you loved, be able to let those feelings surface, be able to feel everything that pure love has to offer…That is what my technique does. Clar…Master Clarisse," he corrected himself right away "is one of the greatest Jedi I have ever meet, and trust me, I have met a few. She is not only powerful, but she is the definition of Jedi, she is good, caring, and selflessly helping anyone in need. She cannot be a Sith, not even if she would try! I understand your fear that she could turn, but it is not the case. Yes, she is using both sides of the force, it's what makes her one of the most powerful people alive. I have taught her how to use the dark side, how to get her power, but what she does with that power is entirely up to her, and she chose to stay a Jedi. Against what you might believe, no one can be turned to the dark side if they don't want to, if is not in them. Your code, your rules, have served you all those years, but keep your minds opened. It is peace, Sith are not the enemy anymore. We can work together, we can learn from one another and get better, more powerful. Don't limit yourselves to what you know."

Silence filled the room when Xander finished talking and came back close to Clarisse. He saw her smile and that was all that mattered right then. He might have made an impression on the other masters or not, but he knew that the one only one that was important to him was pleased. The next second they had both enveloped in the force, and became again the Sith and the Jedi that everyone knew.

"Would you please give us a few seconds? Just wait outside, we will definitely want to speak with both of you individually."

Xander and Clarisse nodded to Master Shan and both left the room letting the High Council discuss.

As soon as they stepped outside and the big, double doors closed behind them, red clouds appeared around Xander. He started to quietly pace, he needed to become one with the darkness. All the Jedi around him, so close to them, were weakening his union with the force and he needed to make up for that.

"Xander…" Clarisse tried to stop him, when she noticed the passing Jedi and padawans taking detours, trying to avoid him.

"I can hardly believe that I left them all alive in there! This is ridiculous…How can anyone be so closed minded?" he finally spoke to her a few seconds later. He looked at Clarisse and that is when he noticed her honey colored eyes, the sadness behind them while she kept a smile on her face. He was too busy trying to keep his force connection, too busy to control his anger and frustration, when he noticed what she was going through. "I am sorry, Clara. I will…"

"No. Please don't make any promises! I understand how hard this is on you. The only thing I am going to ask of you is to control yourself. I know that your intentions are good, but your anger will not help you here. They all respect you for who you are, for what you have done. They are the way they have always been and in their own way, every single one of those Masters want what they think is best. Don't let them get to you, don't let them get you angry. If you can remain calm, everything will be all right."

Clarisse was trying to convince not only Xander, but herself too. She knew that the situation wasn't in her favor, but she felt the shift in emotions in the room when they had stripped of the force. She knew that they had won allies that moment. Xander's anger could at that point work against them, could send the wrong message and she feared for the moment when he would be with the High Council alone. Xander took one of her hands into his and kissed it without thinking that they could be seen.

"You have my word. I am going to keep my anger under control. I want to help here, not to ruin our chances. I know how important this is for you, for both of us. I will do a better job!" His promise was real and he was determined to do everything to get the clearance.

Clarisse smiled at him and touched his arm lightly.

"I know you will. Just keep in mind that they will take their decision based on what we say, on how we appear in front of them."

They both nodded at each other and for the first time Xander looked around him, noticing the architecture of the temple. The round shape, the glass domed ceilings that were letting the light in, everything was so different from the Academy. His contemplation was interrupted when Master Kyno joined them and asked Xander to come back with him.

"Master Kyno…" hesitated Clarisse and stopped him for a second. He looked at her and smiled calmly, he knew what she wanted to ask.

"It is all right, Master Clarisse. Now we are split in half. "

"So we have four votes? That is great…" she said excited and smiled happily looking at Xander.

"I promise I will get us at least one more."

Xander's assurance stayed with her even after he went inside the room with Master Kyno. She decided to go outside for a walk, she needed some fresh air.

Behind the closed doors, Xander found himself facing the High Council again. Without Clarisse at his side, he felt out of place. He missed her calm and presence. Right away he hid his feelings and stood tall in front of the eight masters.

"Darth Hellix, it is not a secret that some of us have a problem with you being a Sith. We would have considered Master's Kaan clearance if you were a Jedi, or even a force blind, but…"

Xander lift his right hand interrupting master Prye, and took a step forward.

"I do know I am Sith, and I am proud of whom I am. I have worked for years to get the peace from being my mother's dream, to the reality that has become. I have made all efforts to ensure a long lasting peace, but there is not much I can do by myself. We all need to work together to accomplish it. I am the one that insisted in opening Coruscant and Dromund Kaas to the others. I firmly believe that mixing the citizens of the Republic and Empire, they will get to know each other, they will see that we are not that different. I am hoping for mixed marriages, for children that will not go to fight their own families. Sith and Jedi should lead by example. I am in love with Master Kaan, and with the clearance we can get married. That would be a good start into cementing the peace. I am sure that more will follow, and it will be harder and harder for everyone to even think of war between us…"

"You mean to tell us that if war would start again, in a few years, you would not fight against Master Kaan?" interrupted him Master Prye.

"Of course I would not! Would you fight against your best friend, against the person you love most in this world?" he asked with a question and looked around to the other masters to see their reactions. "I will continue to do everything in my power to maintain the peace, and I am sure Master Kaan will, too. We are expecting a child, and I do not want for my child to ever have to choose sides, or being forced to fight against either side…"

"Do you intend to raise your child as Sith?" came the next question and Xander looked at the master that asked it.

"I intend to raise my child to be a good, fair person. If he is a force sensitive, he will receive Sith and Jedi training equally. When he is old enough to make his own decision, he can chose, but will definitely know both sides of the force. One thing is for sure, I will not let you take him away from me, away from his mother. I will die before that happens!"

Xander's low tone did not hide his determination and every master in the room felt it. They knew he would go through with what he just said, there was no doubt in anyone's mind. The short silence was interrupted next by one of the holograms.

"Would you be willing to share your special technique with us?"

Xander tilted his head for a second to the hologram before answering.

"Of course. I am sure that Master Kaan will be happy to teach the technique to anyone that wants to learn it. It takes a lot of discipline and determination. The more motivated you are, the faster you will learn it, the quicker you will master it."

"I think we got our answers. Thank you for your time and for agreeing to come before us, Darth Hellix…" spoke the Grand Master with a light smile.

"Before I go, I would like to add something, if that is all right…" said Xander and waited for approval which came as a nod from a few of the masters. "When you make your decision, look into the future. Don't limit the decision to today, to a simple clearance for one Jedi that wants to marry a Sith. With the technique, a lot more Jedi will be able to have families, more force sensitives will be born, and we will all become more powerful. If I understand correctly the procedure, without the clearance Master Kaan won't be able to marry me. In that case, she might be asked to choose between our child and the order. No matter what she chooses, she will suffer greatly. Please, do not break her heart! She was born to be a Jedi. I doubt that she will agree to give up our child, especially since she never even met her parents. It will be a shame for your order to loose someone like her, someone with her power. The choice will ultimately be hers, but do know that I will not give up on her or our child…"

"Is that a threat?" asked Master Prye.

"Not at all, I am not here to make threats. I am only making sure you know the facts, and that you will take everything in consideration when you weigh your decision."

Xander's answer was received in silence, and Master Kyno showed him the way out. It was now Clarisse's turn to face the Council and Maser Kyno went outside to find her.

She went in front of the High Council after passing by Xander, right beside the double doors. His confidence gave her hope and the much needed strength. She knew the moment would come when she had to face them, when they would ask her questions. The deep silence she was received with sent a chill down her spine, and she could hear her own heartbeats.

"Master Kaan, Darth Hellix answered most of our questions, but we still have some differences that need to be solved. Will you be willing to teach the technique that you have learned from him?"

Clarisse was surprised by the first question and her hopes flew high.

"Of course. I will teach the technique to anyone willing to learn it. I have learned a great deal in the last couple of months and I would be more than happy to share my knowledge." Clarisse's answer seemed to please everyone and she bowed her head in front of the masters. She knew she was probably more powerful that any of them, but she had always respected them and looked up to every single one of them. She had trusted their guidance for years.

"If you are not given your clearance, will you stop any contact with Darth Hellix?"

Clarisse blinked in awe. She could not believe the question, she didn't want to believe that she went in one second from being full of hope to the very bottom of despair.

"Are you asking me to walk away from the father of my child? Sith or not, he has a right to this child, as much as I do…"

"Is that a no, Master Kaan?" insisted master Prye.

She could swear that her heart was ripped out of her chest and was beating somewhere on the floor, she could still hear it, but she felt like life was slowly leaving her body. Her most feared nightmare was starting to take shape.

"That is correct. I love him, we are expecting a child, and I will not stop seeing him."

Even if her heart was bleeding, her determination and calm were cold, calculated and she looked the masters in the eyes. She made a quick tour around all of them and saw them weighting her answer.

"You do realize that at some point you might be asked to choose between this child and the order…"

The knife that master Prye twisted in her that second instead of killing her it gave her more courage, and she stood tall, lifting her eyes from the floor.

"Yes. I do hope it will not be the case, that you will see reason and will agree with our marriage…" she answered doing the best she could to avoid a straight answer.

"And if we won't? If you would have to make your decision right now, what it will be?"

 _I can't believe this is happening…It can't be…I am not ready yet, I don't want to!_

"If I am asked to leave the order I will respect your decision and walk away, but I will not give up my child."

Her answer was clear and spoken with all the determination she could gather.

"Thank you, Master Kaan. We will reach a decision shortly, please remain on Tython."

Clarisse nodded to the Grand Master, and then she saluted the others exiting the room. She was hoping it was just a bad dream, she was hoping that the moment she stepped outside that room she would wake up and everything will be back to normal. On the other side of the doors she found Xander waiting for her, and he wrapped his arms around her the second the doors closed. She was thankful for his hold, her body was giving up on her.

"Clara, what happened?" he asked, right away noticing her unusual weakness, her pale color and the empty look in her eyes.

"They asked me to choose…I can't believe that they did that…I thought everything was going all right…"

Big, round tears started to roll down her cheeks and Xander helped her walk outside the temple. She needed to breathe, she needed to be away from everything. They walked in silence for a while and when they were far enough from the temple, Clarisse took Xander in her special place where she used to run when she was a child. Behind big boulders, right on the edge of the fast flowing river, there was one big flat rock and she went to sit down. Xander followed her with a sad smile. _Why I am not surprised that her hiding spot is near the water?_

"I thought I did well, I thought I had convinced them …" he was the first to speak after the long silence.

"Xander, thank you for everything you did. I am sure it is not your fault. If they can't see beyond the fact that you are Sith, there is nothing any of us can do…You see that rock?" she asked him pointing to a big boulder in the middle of the river. Xander looked at it and nodded. "I threw it there…" she whispered.

"Are you serious? That is a big…"

Clarisse giggled unexpectedly and then she continued. "I was about ten years old. That day I had failed yet another test and I was so mad… Grand Master Shan followed me here and saw me. That boulder used to be there…" she said and pointed somewhere to their right. "After I threw it in the water, she came to me and asked me: Was that worth it? I looked at her, scared, confused, I didn't know what she meant… She told me that when I threw that boulder in the water, I might have killed some fish swimming, that I have dislocated sand and debris from the bottom of the river where probably more creatures were living…All those creatures paid with their lives because I did not think of consequences, because I let anger get to me. It was stupid to get that angry over a test that I had past the following week. That was when I have learned to never let anger guide me…To always think twice before any action…When I understood that my actions can end or change lives…"

Xander didn't say a word, just wrapped his arms around her and she cried in his arms for a while, soaking his black robes. They sat there in silence for another few minutes and then she got to her feet, taking Xander on a tour. She wanted to share with him places where she'd been, sights that she'd admired. She had the strange feeling that it might be the last chance to show him where she grew up, where she became who she was. After about four hours her holo chimed and they were summoned back in front of the High Council.

They had just finished breakfast, still wrapped in towels when Marr's holo chimed. He went to answer while Cleo stepped out on the terrace. The mid-morning sun was hot in spite of the cold nights. She leaned against the stone banister and looked straight ahead to the mountains surrounding that little piece of paradise. He joined her in a few minutes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come home with me."

"Home?" she asked surprised and turned around in his arms facing him.

"Dromund Kaas…" he answered and gazed down to her.

"Doesn't always rain there?" she insisted, smiling to him and melting under his gold eyes.

"Not always, and only in Kaas City. My home is not in the city."

His explanation was whispered and the kiss that came right after made Cleo want to say yes. How could she say no to him?

"Does this have anything to do with that call?"

"No. That was Xander. He and Master Clarisse are on their way to the High Council, today is a big day for them…"

"I know, I spoke with Risse" Cleo interrupted him.

She put her head on his wide chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. The last few days were still a dream, and she still had a hard time believing it was real.

"What do you say, kitten?" Marr insisted in getting an answer from her and he kissed her hair, taking in a deep breath.

"When do you want to go?"

"Today."

Cleo looked again in his eyes. She just could not resist him, as much as she tried. She nodded, and after another kiss they went to get dressed. An hour later, they left Alderaan.


	21. Chapter 21

"What is wrong?"

Cleo heard his question and looked up. Marr was standing in front of her as tall and powerful as always. He was back from the command bridge in his armor, with his mask, but now she wasn't bothered by it anymore. Now that she knew the man behind that mask, she could smile to him. She was surprised that he noticed her discomfort, but she was not going to lie.

"I am just not used to being on a ship that I am not flying…My ship…"

"I assure you that my people know what they are doing, we will get home safely. Your ship is following us and it will be docked on Dromund Kaas for your convenience."

Cleo could not help herself from smiling again. _I will never get used to the way he speaks…"_ she thought and rushed to answer him.

"I don't doubt. I am just not used to it, that's all. Tell me about your home!" she asked him, changing the subject.

Marr hesitated, and he took a few steps away from her.

"Would you return the favor?" came his question, surprising Cleo. She looked at him, she still could not believe that she was in love with the man in front of her, one of the most feared man in the galaxy. She had to learn more about him.

"You have already seen my home," she answered looking down at the polished black floor. _C2 should learn how to make my floors shine like this, instead of fluffing the stupid pillows,_ she thought.

"What do you mean?" insisted Marr turning around and fully facing her.

"My ship is my home…I was born in space, I grew up on my parents ship…Their ship got destroyed about six years ago, and that was when I bought the new one, my ship that you have seen already. That is my home."

"You are making it sound so simple and…easy," said Marr finding the word he was looking for.

"It is. Nothing glamorous about my life…Probably just like countless people, I grew up in a world torn by war, never stayed in one place for long enough to get attached."

Cleo's comment sent Marr back in time. His life was so much different from hers. He remembered wishing numerous times when he was a kid to have that life, careless, to be able to play with other kids, to be fascinated by ships flying by and men in uniforms. For him, everything was so different.

"I was born and raised on Dromund Kaas. Both my parents were Sith and my upbringing was strict."

Marr saw Cleo looking at him with her head tilted to the side and a smile on her face.

"What is so funny?" came his question.

"Nothing…I was just trying to imagine you as a kid…It is impossible for me to see that in my head" she answered him right away.

Behind his mask, Marr smiled. He walked to one of the windows and looked out, to the fast passing, elongated stars, holding his hands behind his back.

"After both my parents died, I enlarged and improved my home. I did not wish to live with old memories around me."

"Sounds like you did not have a happy childhood…" Cleo's remark brought a sad smile on Marr's face, but he didn't move. He continued to look out the large window.

"I did not have a childhood period. My parents start training me as soon as I could walk. I was wielding training swords before I could form sentences, and I started to use the force about the same time. I do not remember playing. I only remember training, getting disciplined, and punished when I failed."

Cleo remembered the scars on his body and involuntarily wondered how many were from punishment and how many from fights. She was punished too, as a kid, but her punishment was to stay in her room and not talk to anyone, sometimes for hours. That was when solitude had become her friend. She didn't have friends to play with either, her parent's crew members were her playmates. Later she wanted to get sent in her room and that was when she learned how to push people's buttons, to get them mad at her. She liked to spend hours reading, learning, and sharpening her flying skills on the simulator she had in her room.

"That would explain why you are so serious…" said Cleo and Marr didn't miss the insinuating tone.

"I have told you that when I am in my armor, I have to be this way. It is who I am…"

"But you could at least come sit with me..."

This time Marr turned half way and saw Cleo patting lightly the cushions beside her.

"Tempting…" he hissed and turned back to the window.

"Not tempting enough I see…What do you usually do when you travel in hyper space?" came her next question, surprising Marr.

"Meditating, supervising or taking care of unfinished business. Why is it that you ask?"

"I usually nap…"

In one quick jump he grabbed Cleo by her arm forcing her up from the couch, and crushing her against his chest.

"You sure do know how to push my buttons."

His hissed remark made Cleo laugh, but he lifted her over his shoulder the same second.

"Marr…What are doing? Let me down…"

"I will." Marr's assurance confused her. She knew he would not do anything to hurt her, but she was totally surprised by his reaction. In only seconds, he walked with her into his bedroom and only then he let her down. He rushed to the intercom and barked out short orders to the captain of the ship, with very clear instructions not to be disturbed unless is a matter of life or death. As soon as he released the intercom button, he turned to Cleo and threw his mask on the floor taking her in his arms.

"You might not nap this time…" he whispered next and kissed her with passion. Cleo answered him and sooner that she would have expected they were in the middle of the bed. The incredible attraction and passion between them was hard to control, even for Marr. He did try to be the same as always, but her simple presence was making it impossible.

About an hour later Cleo was resting, draped over his body, with her hand over the middle of his chest. She could feel his every breath, every heart beat and smiled involuntarily.

"I guess hyper space travel will never be the same."

She heard his words, she could feel them vibrating from his chest and looked up to him with an insinuating smile.

"It could be worse than this…" she said and giggled in his arms.

"It has been."

His remark came with a quick shadow over his face, that disappeared the same instant, but not before she noticed it.

"Marr…May I ask you something personal?"

"Anything."

"Have you ever been happy?"

Her question surprised him and he let out a deep sigh.

"I have been happy with you in the last few days…" he answered, avoiding the real answer.

"And before that?" insisted Cleo, not satisfied with his half answer.

"Why is it that you ask?"

"Because I want to know."

Unlike most people that he could easily manipulate and deviate the conversation in the direction he wanted, Cleo did not fall for his tricks. He looked in her cat like eyes again.

"No…Sith don't aim to be happy. We want to be strong, powerful, feared…Happy is not in our vocabulary."

Cleo remained silent and closed her eyes. She felt his hand in her hair, gently massaging her scalp while breathing in her ocean breeze scent.

"I thought that all the power would make you happy…" she whispered after a while.

"No. All that, makes us content…accomplished, respected…Very few Sith have ever been truly happy. "

"Why? Is it bad for you to be happy?" asked again Cleo this time looking up into the gold eyes she loved.

"It is complicated. In order for you to understand you should know our history, our way of life…"

"So, tell me."

Cleo's simple request stirred up in Marr a whole storm of emotions. Suddenly, red clouds appeared around him. Cleo tried to touch them under his amused gaze. Her fingers ran right through them, but she felt somewhat unsettled, some sort of discomfort that made her look at him again, this time with a multitude of questions in her eyes. On a whispered voice, Marr started to recite for her the Sith code and the clouds became thicker, surrounding both of them.

"Why did you have to do that? I know that it is your code, right?"

"That is correct. Our code is the foundation for our way of life. Sith had been slaves for hundreds of years, the code is what helped us break free. We live by our code! It's the only way to keep our freedom. Most Sith chose to never marry, and the ones that do, usually marry other Sith. For us, marriage is about passion, devotion, loyalty, honor…"

"No love?" interrupted him Cleo.

"Love can be perceived in many ways. Trusting someone else other than yourself can be one way…Sharing passion and common ideals, being loyal and devoted to another person…Willingness to do everything to save someone's life…There are all different ways to love someone…Not many can understand us. We get stronger from those emotions, and shared, they can only make us even more powerful. Happy is a state in which you forget everything around you, when all your goals became cloudy and all that matters Is the other person…It's like being drunk, drunk on another person's emotions. To us, that is weakness. Someone happy is someone easy to control, to manipulate…A happy person is easy prey."

"That is crazy!" interrupted Cleo, revolted and ready to argue with him.

Marr's kiss surprised her and his gaze melted away the sudden anger she felt.

"I did not say I am one of those Sith…

"I am really confused…Do you or do you not believe in everything you just told me?" asked Cleo trying to put some distance between them.

"Of course I believe, or better said, Marr is the one that believes… While I am out there, in my armor, when Marr is taking over, I cannot show any sign of weakness. My enemies would sense it and take advantage of it… I do not have to hide my love for you, our passion is fueling my power, but happy is something I can only be when I am with you." Marr's answer didn't bring much light over Cleo's confusion, so she insisted.

"I feel like I am missing something…"

"I was hoping that would be 'someone', more precisely…me" he corrected her and rolled over, trapping her body under his. Cleo looked up, into his eyes, and felt tiny drops of gold dripping over her, igniting desire and passion in a way she never even knew was possible.

By the time they made their way back into the lounge area, they had exited hyper space, and Dromund Kaas was in direct view. Cleo ran to the window and looked out.

"It is…green…ish…"

"Except Kaas City, most of the planet has been preserved close to the natural state. The lush vegetation, the jungles, are what makes it appear green." Marr's explanation came from behind her, but Cleo didn't turn to look at him, or let him know that she acknowledged his words. She just continued to look out the large window. _If he is right and somehow I will end up marring him, this will be home for me…I am looking at my future home? That would mean that I am accepting his vision? No! I can't! If I accept his vision means that I accept his…death…No. I can't do it._ He felt right away her emotions, her conflict, but kept quiet. Minutes later, they landed and walked to a separate area of the spaceport, where a speeder was waiting for them.

"I forgot my things…"said Cleo suddenly and turned around with the clear intention to go back to the ship.

"Do not worry about it. Your things will be brought to you, before you even need them. Shall we?"

His invitation to join him on the speeder was accompanied by his gloved hand extended in front of her. Without a word Cleo just nodded and hoped on the speeder right behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he took off. The air was humid, she could smell the rain in it, but it was a sunny mid-afternoon, warm and quiet. Cleo enjoyed the ride through the jungle, above some lower areas, and let herself lean close on Marr's back. She usually didn't trust anyone else when came to flying, or driving, but she trusted him. There was something about him that had always made her trust him, trust his abilities, his instincts. It was not the first time she had put her life in his hands. She knew she was safe, probably safer than ever. After a few minutes, Marr pointed to the right side and she looked into that direction, just to see in the distance the famous Kaas City. The tall black and grey buildings looked like huge spikes reaching to the sky. She noticed right away the clouds over the city and the falling rain. She only had couple of minutes to admire it, then he turned left and the city was behind them, farther and farther back. They continued on their way and passed some camps, where Cleo saw a lot of people working, then they passed a few estates, some caves, until he suddenly left the road and their speeder gained altitude. They were entering in a mountain area, and he navigated between lower or higher peaks, over openings into the thick vegetation where all sorts of creatures were running or just enjoying the green and lush grass. The mountains were growing taller and taller, and soon she noticed that they were turning almost in a circle. All of the sudden, there it was, right in front of them, the impressive sight of his home carved straight into the mountain. She didn't even know what to look at first. There were a multitude of buildings, gardens, a swimming pool, right on the edge, people running around everywhere. It was quite a view, and Cleo felt overwhelmed. He landed on what it looked like one of the lower levels, in some sort of courtyard and helped her off the speeder with the same gallantry that was his habit.

'Welcome home," he said simply and Cleo could hear and imagine his smile behind the mask.

"I am impressed…I don't even know what to say…" she whispered, still under the surprise of the overwhelming first impression.

"I hope you will like it."

With a simple gesture, he took her hand while his other arm went on the small of her back, guiding her towards one of the buildings. Guards and servants greeted them respectfully and Cleo smiled to them right and left. Marr didn't say anything, just looked over at her and continued to walk. After the first five minutes and multiple turns, Cleo was completely lost.

"I am going to need a map," she whispered to Marr and the same instant heard him laugh.

"You will get used to everything. The secret is in the colors, everything is color coded in distinct areas. Once you get those, it's a lot easier," he explained. "But you should not worry, anytime you can ask any of the servants for anything you want. They are here to serve us."

After another couple of minutes they finally made it to the 'gold' area, which was the color for his personal quarters, with limited access. They went straight to the terrace, where drinks were waiting for them. Cleo admired the round, huge columns, the lush garden, the crystal clear swimming pool, and she was surprised to see that were no servants around. Marr took off his mask, his gloves and, with a quick move, his armor, letting them all fall on the floor while she was still lost in admiration. Quietly, he came close to Cleo and stopped behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Can you live with this?" he asked kissing her neck lightly.

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe that all this is real…" she answered and turned around in his arms to face him.

"It is, and I am hoping to make you stay more than 'a few days'." His mention of the time she agreed to spend with him was on purpose and Cleo didn't miss it.

"You are spoiling me…I might get used to this and stay longer…" she whispered, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I have not started to spoil you yet, but that is a great idea," came his answer and the kiss that followed took Cleo's breath away and sent her senses into frenzy.

Before going back in front of the High Council, Xander stopped Clarisse in front of the double doors and took her hand into his.

"Clara, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world! No matter what happens, I will never give up on you or our child. Nobody will ever take you away from me. Never. No one."

Clarisse looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I know. I love you too. I do appreciate everything you have done for me, for us…" she answered him and the next second they stepped side by side in the large, quiet room.

Xander could feel her emotions, the storm that was raging inside her, but after only a few steps everything stopped. He looked at her suddenly and saw her calm, with that serene expression on her face. _She is so powerful…So much control over her emotions…I am so lucky!_ He thought and instantly concentrated on his own emotions. They both came to a stop in front of the High Council and took their positions in silence.

"We have reached a decision" started the Grand Master to talk and Clarisse felt her insides tightening like a knot. "It was not easy, but the votes are all in and the decision is final." Master Shan got up on her feet and after a short break she continued. "We have decided to give you the clearance under one condition…"

"Thank you!" interrupted Clarisse, all of the sudden happy, looking at Xander with glowing eyes.

"You have not heard the condition yet…" continued the Grand Master with a settled smile. "You will get married here, on Tython in two weeks. It will be a traditional Jedi ceremony, recorded and transmitted on holonet..."

"Are you going to make a circus out of our wedding?" asked Xander revolted.

"Not at all, Darth Hellix. I can assure you that it will be tasteful, and…"

"What if we want a traditional Sith ceremony?" he insisted.

"I am afraid that is not possible. Master Clarisse Kaan is a Jedi and she will get married like one. The Jedi traditional ceremony is rather simple, short and…"

"I am not a Jedi. Forcing us to get married here it would exclude any of my friends, people I know…"

"Tython will be open for that one day to anyone. The wedding will be on our terms, or it will not happen at all." This time the Grand Master was determined and her tone left no room for negotiations.

"Xander…What are you doing?" asked Clarisse in a whisper and looked over to him.

" _Trust me, please."_ Clarisse heard Xander's answer in her mind.

"You do not want the bad publicity, the wrong kind of message sent out to people…"

"What do you mean?" Master Kyno interrupted this time and all eyes went on Xander while he stared to pace in front of the Council.

"First, I want to thank you for seeing reason and granting Master Kaan the clearance. You want the ceremony to take place here, and make it public, and I agree with it. An announcement should be made as soon as tomorrow, so everyone knows. It is a mixed marriage, both our traditions and rituals should be incorporated in the ceremony. You do not want to look like assimilation rather than a union. The Empire people might start to shy away and think twice before feeling their heritage is being disregarded. I am only trying to be fair."

Silence covered the room next and Xander returned beside Clarisse. She understood what he meant right away and agreed with him, but she was afraid not everyone else will.

"You have a point…We will discuss the details of the ceremony over the next few days then" approved the Grand Master Shan and Xander thanked her with a slight tilt of his head.

"I will be officiating the ceremony, so we will agree on everything" spoke next Master Kyno and Xander acknowledged his willingness to negotiate as well.

"There is one more thing."

Clarisse and Xander looked back at Master Shan surprised, while she walked around and came near them.

"Master Kaan…" she started, stopping in front of Clarisse and smiling to her. "Your devotion and tireless efforts, your sacrifices and numerous victories set you as one of the most respected Master Jedi. It is my honor to offer you, starting immediately, a seat in the High Council."

Clarisse looked at her, shocked. She was definitely not expecting the honor when only hours before she was asked to make a decision between her child and the Order. Master Shan's smile assured her that it was real, and she was not hearing things, that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. She accepted the Grand Master's hand and walked with her to one of the empty chairs while all the other Masters stood.

"From today on, Master Kaan it is a member of the High Council." The official announcement made it finally real for Clarisse and she looked around with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you…It is an honor. I am surprised, but most definitely honored. I will do my best not to disappoint. Thank you, again." Clarisse said and following the tradition she sat in the chair, looking straight ahead, in Xander's eyes. She could see how happy he was for her, how proud of her he was. The other masters sat as well, and the Grand Master went to her place, starting to talk again.

"In the next couple of weeks you will be most probably busy and all of us will too, but before you are back from the honeymoon, your office will be ready. That is when you will be asked to take over your new position. With the wedding of all weddings coming up, we will cease any meetings, unless a high emergency will rise. I declare today's meeting over. May the force be with us."

All the masters, including Clarisse, stood, answered her salute, and everyone started to walk towards the door, congratulating Darth Hellix on their way out.

She could not remember the Masters congratulating her personally, or the ride to the orbital station. It was like a dream, it felt unreal and she couldn't concentrate on anything. Xander felt the high emotion, her happiness was overwhelming, but didn't even try to bring her to reality. He decided to let her enjoy that state of surreal and just made sure she was safely back on his ship. When they finally found themselves alone, Clarisse threw herself in his arms and started to cry. They were tears of happiness, she was letting out everything she had been holding in for the last few days.

"Clara it's all right. I am so proud of you!" he whispered, lifting her in his arms and sitting down on the couch with her on his lap.

"I had no idea…I thought they would ask me to leave, that…I still can't believe it is true. Do you have any idea what an honor it is to be a member of the High Council?" she finally spoke, trying to get her thoughts together.

Xander did not answer, just looked into her eyes, smiling. The kiss that followed was her wakeup call and suddenly everything became real. Xander was real, their kiss, the fact she was now a member of the High Council, that they will publicly get married in two weeks, everything.

"I think that went well…" he whispered her when they both got their composure back.

"Are you kidding me? It was incredibly amazing! I still can't believe it's true…Thank you for everything! I have no idea what you told them, what you did to them, but it so worked!"

"I had my motives…" joked Xander and Clarisse looked at him surprised.

"What motives?" she asked him right away playing his game.

"I wanted you to marry me all over again!" came this time his whisper and she just kissed him.

A few seconds later Thomas interrupted them wanting to know what their destination was.

"Dromund Kaas." Xander's short answer surprised Clarisse and she looked at him the same instant.

"Really? Why?"

"I am hoping for some news from Marr. Last time I spoke with him he was going to see if Dee is still alive. I am not sure he is back on Dromund Kaas, and is too late to call him. It will be a rather long trip and I was thinking we could sleep and call him tomorrow when we get there." Xander's plan seemed perfect and Clarisse agreed with him right away. She was excited to see for the first time Dromund Kaas, and that night she went to sleep completely happy for the first time in her life. Everything was perfect, especially when she was in his arms.

The next morning, Xander woke up first and felt her body close to him. In her sleep she had gotten almost on top of him. He just smiled and sat there without moving. It was the first time she had slept for that long and deep. She had been worried, the uncertainty of their future was keeping her from getting the rest she needed. Even if everything had seemed to be falling in place there was one more trial for her. Her origins, her past, her parents were still to be found, and if his suspicions were true was not going to be easy for her to accept them. The last conversation he had with Marr, right after leaving Alderaan assured him that his friend didn't forgot about the promise he made. He was hoping that Marr and Cleo were already on Dromund Kaas and that he will have an answer. If Dee was still alive she could answer to most if not all questions. Xander glanced to the chrono and figured that they must be already on Dromund Kaas. He tried to reach through the force to get a feel for their surroundings, but that woke up Clarisse. She opened her eyes and smiled to him.

Just like all his homes, the luxurious condo in one of the skyscrapers in Kaas City, was no exception. The multilevel condo overlooked the city, and had a direct view to the three majestic towers, the heart of the Empire. As soon as they finished breakfast, Xander made the call and Marr answered right away.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Xander amused to see Marr shirtless.

"No. Cleo and I just finished breakfast. Where are you?"

"Dromund Kaas. You?"

"Same. We arrived home yesterday and I already have Dee's address. We could go see her anytime. How did the meeting go?" asked Marr next.

"If you are accepting guests we could come over and tell you…" answered Xander smiling.

"Give us a few minutes to get dressed. You may come over anytime."

"I will give you two a few minutes…See you soon, my friend."

Marr tilted his head and disconnected the call, rushing to Cleo. She was on the terrace, still wrapped in a towel after breakfast.

"We are going to have guests…" he whispered lifting her in his arms.

"Who?" asked Cleo, surprised, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Xander and Master Clarisse should be here shortly…"

"Great!" she interrupted him, happy. "I wonder how the meeting went…"

"Apparently it went well…"

"Then why you don't seem happy?" she continued to question him.

"I had different plans for us…" he whispered this time and kissed her as they entered the bedroom.

A half an hour later, Xander and Clarisse were sitting across from Marr and Cleo on the terrace, sharing the good news with them.

"So let me get this straight. Not only that they give you the clearance, but they made you a member of the High Council too?" Cleo summed it all in one question.

Clarisse nodded, still too happy to find words that quickly.

"Well done! What in the stars did you do them?" Cleo asked next looking at Xander.

"Probably knocked some sense in them…" answered Marr before Xander had a chance and they all laughed.

"I am so happy for you two!"

Marr looked over to Cleo as soon as she finished her words and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him. His mind flew involuntarily to the moment he was going to ask her to marry him. He knew that was still too early, that she might still run away from him, or at least try to do so. He needed more time, he had to be patient, and it was no easy task.

Xander followed Marr's example and pulled Clarisse closer to him, kissing her lightly, and then he looked straight to his friend.

"You said you have Dee's address?"

"Yes. She lives in Kaas City We can go and see her today."

A shadow passed over Clarisse's face and Xander felt her emotions right away. They still had challenges ahead.


	22. Chapter 22

The moment she saw the group entering her humble home she knew that were not there to ask for her day care services. Dee looked at the two Sith, they looked powerful and somehow familiar. The women that were with them were definitely not Imperial. They looked like they could be sisters, even if they looked nothing alike. It was something about the way the whole group looked together that made Dee feel a chill down her spine. Her two assistants, young Twi'leks, looked over the six children in her care that day.

"Can we talk in private?" she heard the first question coming from the Sith that was wearing a mask.

Something in his voice, in his attitude, made her twitch the same instant. Suddenly she recognized all of them, she had seen them on holonet many times before.

"Of course, my Lord! This way!" she answered quickly, and took the group into her living room, where there were enough seats for everyone.

"I assume is safe to say that you have recognized me," spoke Marr and took off his mask.

The same instant Dee took a sharp breath in.

"You look just like him…Like your father…" she whispered with a mix of fear and surprise.

Marr ignored her words and continued. "This is Capitan Cleopathra D'arc, you have probably already recognized Darth Xander Hellix…" Dee was nodding while looking at everyone. "And this is Master Jedi Clarisse Kaan." This time Dee jerked her head in Clarisse's direction and covered her mouth with one hand. Clarisse smiled and her kindness reached to the woman in front of her.

"You know why we are here, so start talking!" Marr's order came next and nobody was surprised by it.

Dee tried to buy some time and she let her head down. "I don't know what you mean…"

"We can do this the easy way or hard way…Your choice!" Cleo sensed the threat in Marr's voice and looked over at him. Without any words, Xander took out a small device and placed it in the middle of the table, pressing a button. The recording from the Republic fleet, from years ago started to play. Suddenly Cleo jumped on her feet surprising everyone.

"That ship…is my…My parents ship…" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" insisted Xander, freezing the image of Dee coming down the ramp with the baby in her arms.

"I would recognize it anywhere…I was born and raised on that ship. I know every nook and cranny, every bolt…Is there more of this recording?" she asked looking at Xander. He pressed the button again and the recording continued. In only couple of seconds, her parents appeared and Cleo let out a tiny sound while sitting back, beside Marr. His arm went around her shoulders the same instant. Cleo didn't even notice, her eyes were filling with tears. Seeing her parents after all those years was unexpected to say the least. The recording continued and everyone got a glimpse at the toddler crawling behind the two smugglers. The small girl had silver hair and big green eyes.

"That is me…" whispered Cleo, and all eyes turned to her. She couldn't control her tears anymore when she saw her mother lifting her in her arms and going back into the ship, together with her father holding both of them with one arm and smiling.

Marr's both arms closed around her and she cried in his arms for a couple of minutes while Xander got the recording back to the frame that showed Dee.

"Can I have a copy of that?" whispered Cleo in Marr's ear and he nodded silently. "I am really sorry…I did not expect that…" apologized Cleo after she whipped her tears and tried to smile without much success.

"Dee, this is you. You need to tell us everything," was Xander's turn to speak.

Still hesitant, Dee nodded and looked again at Clarisse. "Yes…I did smuggle a baby into the Republic fleet years ago…"

"Who's baby?" insisted Xander.

"I…I don't know…" tried Dee to lie and the next second she looked at Marr with fear.

"You are not telling the truth…" growled Marr in her direction, continuing to hold Cleo in his arms.

"My Lord, please! Lady Camille asked me to keep the secret…" pleaded Dee.

"And did you?" asked Marr, this time releasing Cleo from his arms and getting up on his feet. Dee let her head down again with guilt in her eyes.

"Your father made me tell him everything…I didn't want to, but he forced me…Lady Camille was right! The truth would only bring pain to the ones that know…" Dee started to cry and she hardly could even put together sentences.

Suddenly Clarisse stood and with one look asked Marr to let her try. He sat back down while Clarisse went close to Dee and got on her knees in front of her. The Twi'lek looked at her, surprised.

"Please, I need to know the truth. I have spent all of my life thinking that my parents didn't want me, that I was abandoned…I grew up without ever knowing who I am, where I came from. Please, you are the only one that knows…I have never had a family…"

Dee looked at Clarisse between tears, and smiled with sadness.

"You do…" she whispered.

"Are my parents alive?" asked Clarisse suddenly with hope.

"No…Both your parents are dead…But you have a…brother…" continued Dee and looked at Marr.

Clarisse followed her eyes. She couldn't believe it, it was impossible for her mind to accept it.

"Marr?" she asked in a whisper.

Dee nodded and continued. "You have different fathers, but same mother…Lady Camille…"

"That is impossible!" Marr refused to believe it as much as Clarisse did.

"I am Sith…Oh my…"

"Clara!" Xander jumped from his seat and caught her in his arms right before she collapsed on the hard floor. "Clara, you are a master Jedi…Your mother was Sith…" he tried to talk to her, to make her accept.

Marr was pacing the room, not wanting to believe that what he just heard it was true.

"My mother would have never cheated on my father. She loved him!"

"She did it to save his life, and yours…She did love him…Very much…" answered Dee with her head down.

Silence fell heavy in the small room, covering everyone like a thick blanket. Xander was the only one at that point that was not involved in what it seemed to be a twisted joke on fate's behalf. He checked in Dee's mind to make sure she was telling the truth, and he knew within seconds that she was. He looked at every single one of the people in the room and tried to make sense of everything. Marr was confused, and for the first time ever Xander saw his friend vulnerable. Everything he knew about his parents was turning out to be a lie. Marr knew since he was very young that his father had many enemies, that his mother only made him wear the mask to protect him against them. He also knew that his parents loved each other and any of them would have died for one another. They thought him the value of loyalty, of honor and sacrifice…What could have made his mother cheat? What kind of threat would make her break her vows? And if his father knew, how did he live with it? More and more questions were rising in his mind with every passing second. He looked over at Master Clarisse and saw her just as troubled as he was. She was the victim in all this, it was not her fault that his mother favored another man. Marr returned to his seat and Cleo touched his arm, letting her head rest on his shoulder. _Would she ever cheat on me? Would she ever betray me?_ He looked in her eyes and that second he knew she wouldn't. She was herself, pretty shaken after seeing the recording, but she was there, beside him, offering him comfort. She had set aside her own feelings and she was concerned about him. Marr let out a deep sigh and pulled Cleo closer to him. He needed to feel her close. Next he looked at Dee, the blue Twi'lek was holding the answers and this time he asked her on a different tone.

"Dee…I need to know everything. You seem to be the only one that knows the truth, the whole truth. Master Clarisse and I deserve to know it too. Please…" Everyone in the room looked at him surprised. His voice, his tone, was so different from what everyone knew. He was different.

Before Dee had a chance to say anything, one her assistants came in the room with a tray with drinks and refreshments for everyone, letting Dee know that the children had all been picked up. Dee thanked her and the young girl left as quickly and quietly as she came in. Next Dee took a deep breath in and she started to speak.

"Your father, Lord Tharin, married your mother against your grandmother's advice. He was ambitious, powerful, and with your mother by his side there was no limit for him. They had fought together and accomplished many victories, but that brought them many, many enemies. Together they were indestructible. You might not remember, you were a little boy, but there were constant break-ins, attacks on their lives, more often than on anyone else. There were Jedi, bounty hunters, the Republic's army special forces, even other Sith that wanted them dead. They had started to train you at a very young age, and even if your mother wanted you to have a childhood, your father was convinced that the sooner you would be able to hold your own, the more chances you would have to survive. They did love each other, very much, they were each other's best friend, and they relied on one another for everything. With only months left until you would have started the Academy, the war flared out and your father was called to duty, he was going to lead the campaign on Ilum…With all the threats, your mother stayed behind to make sure you were safe…They had secured the property on Korriban so she could be close to you, and that day she was on the way to move there, with you and a few of us…Most of the servants and slaves were already waiting on Korriban, your father was already gone, so she figured to move there sooner rather than later and give you an opportunity to get used to the new home." Dee stopped for a few seconds and took a sip from her drink. Her voice was getting weaker, she had started to shake at the memory of that day. Everyone else just sat quiet waiting for her to continue, while Marr was trying to remember those times. He only had bits and pieces of memory from that time, he had been trying for years to forget them. Cleo didn't need to be a force user to know what was going on inside him. She placed her tiny hand over his and squeezed it lightly. Marr looked at her and tried to smile, but the sadness in his eyes hurt Cleo more than she thought it could be possible. He was the most powerful and feared man she knew, but in those seconds he was so vulnerable, in so much pain…She promised herself she would never do anything that would make him look like that, that would hurt him that way, ever.

"Lady Camille's ship was attacked and she fought for longer than any of us thought she could, but the enemy outnumbered her, there were at least ten ships firing at us…When they captured us and boarded, she killed as many men as she could before she became overwhelmed. I will never forget the pile of bodies…The attackers had a hard time getting into our ship over those bodies…When I woke up we were in cages, like wild beasts, under scorching heat. You were still unconscious, they had shot all of us with tranquilizers, but your mother was already awake, with one of those force restrains binding her hands… The cages were right outside, and I asked her were we were. She told me that we were on Tatooine…It was the first time I was there, and the heat was suffocating. We were thirsty and I asked for some water…You woke up and looked around curious, when one of the men approached. He took one look at you and I remember him saying that you are your father's son…They literally dragged you out of the cage, even if I tried to stop them, and they threw you in the sand. Your mother was terrified, I have never seen her so scared and powerless. She could not do anything…One of those man started to hit you and she just closed her eyes, turning her head. She was crying and she didn't want to be seen. Somehow you remembered your training and concentrated…Small swirling winds started to roam around lifting the sand in the air and in your attacker's eyes… Suddenly a Jedi came out of one of the tents and stopped that man from hitting you. He said, 'They are only bait, not our target.' He took you and threw you back in the cage with me…I asked again for water for you and some medicine for your wounds, but I was answered with laughs. A few minutes later, another Jedi came and brought us water, after which he healed you…" Dee stopped again to wipe her tears and recompose. Marr started to remember, flash backs appeared in his mind from that day. 'Your eyes will always give you away, Sith' he remembered that man telling him while hitting him. He was almost seven years old, but with all the training he was able to block out the pain…He did not know yet how to control his emotions well, and he remembered being scared, feeling weak…Marr shook his head and took a deep breath in. Xander and Clarisse could feel his emotions and she wanted to help him, to send some calming waves to him, but Xander stopped her in the last moment. She looked at him surprised. _Don't. Let him be…He needs to remember all this…_ she heard Xander telling her and she nodded. It was paining her to see him torn by those memories, but she trusted Xander and let Marr work his own emotions.

"Lady Camille started to ask questions and she found out that we were only there as bait for your father. They had recorded us and transmitted the images to your father's frequency. I was surprised that they had let your mother talk to him. She asked him not to come for us, warned him that was a trap, but he was unstoppable. His wife and child were in danger and nothing could stop him. Lady Camille knew that she had no time to waste, she needed a plan to escape before your father would fall in their trap. With the suns setting and the night falling over us, the heat was gone as well, and the cold of the desert night came in. We were already weakened, we had found out that we were there for two days, without any food and water just enough to keep us alive, under the effects of the tranquilizers. Your mother could have freed us all, but her lightsaber was taken away and those force restrains were stopping her from using the force. She knew that only a force user could take them off, and that became her focus. You were asleep, or better say unconscious…She feared for your life, for your father's life and she was trying to find a way out. The opportunity presented when everyone went to sleep in their tents and the night guards started to patrol around. It was a small group of maybe twenty men that were holding us, and a few of them were Jedi. The third shift that night was the young Jedi that had healed you earlier, not even a full-fledged one, he was still an apprentice, or how they call it, a padawan. I noticed the way he looked at your mother…He liked her…She had noticed too and decided to take advantage of the situation. He was young and unexperienced, but was the Jedi's next rising star…He apparently had an incredible connection with the force, but he was not too keen on discipline, or the Jedi ways. Your mother was a well-trained and vexed Sith. She seduced him so easy that I couldn't believe it. He opened her cage and went in…While they were…in the middle of things…She asked him to free her hands, promising him more pleasure…He did…His name was Onty Reen, and he died within seconds after she got pregnant with you…" Dee looked this time to Clarisse and saw her terror. Her words created a void in the room. No one was able to say anything, breathing was a challenge and thinking was hard and painful. After another sip from her drink she continued with a heavy heart.

"As soon as she killed him with his own lightsaber, she freed us, and then she went in each tent and killed every single one of those men. Next she got a holo and called your father, telling him to turn around, that we were free and on our way to safety. He objected right away, wanting to take his revenge, but she showed him the bodies littering the camp. He did turn around and we ran from the camp on two speeders. The other four slaves that were with us didn't make it through that night, just the three of us made it to the spaceport, to the ship, and next day we were on Korriban. In the next few days your parents talked on holo a few times… That was when they decided that you should wear a mask at all times…" added Dee and looked at Marr. He did remember that. At the time he hated that mask, he could not breathe, his voice sounded different, he didn't want it. He did not want to hide…His mother insisted and in a few months he started to get used to it. Involuntarily his eyes glided over his mask resting on the seat right beside him.

"Shortly after that night, your mother figured out that she had gotten pregnant…She was terrified. She was convinced that your father would never understand, that he would never accept a child that was not his…A Jedi child…She hid her pregnancy for months, you went to the Academy and shortly she disappeared for about three months, if you remember ..." continued Dee looking again at Marr. He did remember, he missed having her around for those three months, when he was just as the beginning at his Academy training. Next Dee looked at Clarisse and continued.

"She knew that if she would have kept you, Lord Tharin would have killed you. She loved you in spite of everything. It didn't matter to her how you had been conceived, who was your father, all it mattered was that you were her daughter…She wanted you to live, to have a chance at life. You were born in a little village on Hutta, and only days after I was taking you away…I never forgot her pain, when she placed you in my arms. She give you the pendant that I see you are wearing…It was her most precious possession…Lord Tharin give it to her on their wedding day. She said later that she had lost it while she was captive on Tatooine…She put the note with your name and date of birth inside your blanket. She named you Clarisse and your last name, Kaan, was her mother's maiden name. Right before I left to take you away and smuggle you into the Republic territory, she stopped me one last time. She kissed you on your forehead and whispered: 'Live my baby girl…' I was crying, and could hardly even see where I was walking. She had arranged passage for us to Port Nowhere. I had enough credits with me to hire transport to the Republic fleet. When I saw the smugglers that were caring around a toddler, I knew they would find in their hearts to take us to the Republic fleet. Lady Camille was convinced that the farther you were from her, the safer…She knew you were force sensitive even before you were born, so she asked me to make sure that you would be safe, and hopefully in the Jedi care. Once I got on the Republic fleet, I start looking for a place to leave you…I wasn't used to anything I was seeing, all the soldiers, all the people walking around…I was almost at a loss when I saw a group of Jedi entering a restaurant. Right away I went to the back of that restaurant and I saw some crates with fresh produce. They looked like supplies for the restaurant and judging by how fresh they were, I figured they had just been dropped. The group of Jedi inside was probably ordering food, and I knew that soon they will need those crates. I placed you on top of a crate filled with some sort of leafy vegetables…Out of all the crates it looked like it was the most appropriate, the leaves were making for a soft and comfy bed…I made sure the note was secured inside the blanket, the pendant tucked in and then I left. I ran inside the restaurant to see if they will find you, and after about five minutes there was some commotion…The cook had gone out for the supplies and found you. They brought you inside the restaurant and the Jedi sensed right away that you were force sensitive. I did stay around for a while, and then I followed them to their ship. They were on their way to Tython and you were on their ship. I knew you were going to be safe, cared for." Again Dee had stopped. This time she was worried about Master Clarisse, she was livid, trembling and tears kept running on her face. Xander was holding her, trying to keep her comfortable, but her pain was hurting him too. Dee looked around and out of all of them, at that time, Cleo seemed to be the strongest one. She was the non-force user of the group, and their emotions were not affecting her as much. She was the one encouraging the rest with smiles and caring touches.

"That day, when she sent you away, Lady Camille died inside. When we met back on Korriban she was changed, she wasn't herself anymore. She continued to die a little every day, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. To thank me for delivering you safely to the Jedi, she gave me my freedom. I continued to stay and serve her until the end…I was more than just a slave, or a servant…I was the only one that could understand her. Guilt was building up inside her, and with your father's return, things got even worse. With her spirit dead, and the guilt suffocating her, she started to look and feel ill. In about two years she became a pale shadow of what she used to be. She didn't want to live anymore…Against my advice, she decided to tell Lord Tharin about her daughter…She started to tell him, but before she even had a chance to explain anything, your father's anger took over him. He killed her in a few seconds…She could have protected herself from his fury, from his anger, but she didn't want to. She wanted to die, she felt guilty, so she accepted his punishment. I left their home the next day…"

Silence was again covering everyone, until Marr stood up and asked Dee.

"You said that my father made you tell him the truth…Why? How did that happened?" Marr remembered that after his mother's death, his father wasn't the same anymore. It had felt like he died with her that day as well. Even though he was very young, he did notice the change in his mother, but he always thought it was her sickness to blame.

"A few years after she died, Lord Tharin looked for me and asked me to tell him everything. I could see he was feeling guilty that he killed her, but she had asked me to keep the secret. Your father was not the man to take no for an answer, just like you…" added Dee looking at Marr. "He forced me to talk and I told him everything. That was when he realized he killed her for nothing…All she did was only to save his life and yours…She had sacrificed herself for everyone else…" tears stopped her from continuing and for a couple of minutes her crying was the only sound in the room.

"Before he left, he told me that it would be the last time I would ever see him…He said he didn't deserve to live after what he had done…I know he died couple of months later, and I remember how everyone was surprised that he was so easily defeated by one soldier on Ilum…Everyone thought it was suspicious, but…I know he wanted to die…"

Marr knew that something was wrong with his father before he left that last time. He seemed different, just like his mother after she came back from her absence after they had moved to Korriban. Looking back now, knowing what he knew now, everything made sense. Suddenly he looked over to Master Clarisse. She was still shaking in his friend's arms, in spite of his comforting touch. For a master Jedi to find out that her mother was a Sith she was doing pretty well. Yes, she was shaken, but she was his sister…His half-sister and it was in her blood to be strong. He walked slowly to her and stopped in front of her. Clarisse lifted her head and the tears were still running on her face. She could feel all his emotions, everything he was not saying. Without a word, he just opened his arms in an invitation, and Clarisse darted up right in his arms. She just continued to cry in his arms. For the first time in her life she had someone she could call 'family'. The circumstances were not perfect, not even close, but he was her only blood related person in whole entire world, he was her brother…

"Marr…" she whispered between sobs, but the tears were not letting her speak.

"Sister…" he whispered back and closed his eyes fighting back the emotions.

That one word made all the difference for Clarisse. He accepted her, even if she didn't have the same father, even if she wasn't born from love, in spite of everything, he accepted her. Xander stood up and joined them in the hug.

"Now we really are going to be brothers…" he said and looked at Marr.

Cleo was still on her seat, when Dee looked at her.

'You do have your mother's eyes…" she whispered and squeezed her hand.

Cleo smiled to her, remembering that her father always used to say that with the two of them in a room there was no need for lights…Their eyes were bright enough to lit up an entire room…

"Yes…That was what my father always used to say."

Dee left the room the next second giving them some privacy, and Cleo was about to do the same, when Marr stopped her. He walked away from Clarisse and Xander and pulled her into his arms. She looked at him surprised, she thought he would want time with his new found sister, with his lifetime friend, instead he reached for her.

"I need you…" he whispered her so soft that she was the only one that heard him.

"I am here," came her answer the same way and she let her head rest on his chest while his arms held her close to him.

With the first wave of emotions washed away, they all started to came back to reality. The facts were settling in slowly and acceptance was the word of the hour.

"It feels so surreal…" was Clarisse the first to talk.

"Clara, no matter who your parents were, you are still you. If anything, your father was a Jedi and you have the best brother that anyone can wish for…" said Xander smiling to her and nodding in Marr's direction.

Clarisse shook her head and interrupted him right away.

"No, you misunderstood me. I have accepted that…I do understand that I am my own self…I am just so surprised to find out that I actually have a brother…" she explained quickly looking over at Marr. "And Cleo, no wonder that I always thought that we had met before. We did!" she added smiling.

"Does that even count? You were just a baby…" joked Cleo and the air became lighter in the room.

"About you two finally getting to be brothers… continued Clarisse and looked at Xander smiling. "You already are" she said and looked amused at Marr's confusion.

"What do you mean? You two are getting married in two weeks…" he tried to make sense of her words out loud.

Clarisse looked again at Xander and she nodded to him.

"Well, about that…" spoke this time Xander and looked at Marr. "We already did get married, in secret, on Ulton…"

Marr's surprise only lasted for a few seconds, and then he congratulated both of them, noticing that Cleo wasn't as surprised as he was.

"You knew?" he asked her right away in a whisper and she nodded.

"Clarisse told me when we were on Tython together…It was her secret…" she answered him also in a whisper.

It was already starting to get dark outside when they have finally left Dee's home.

Marr invited everyone over at his home for dinner, after all it was a reason to celebrate. It wasn't every day someone found family they had no idea existed.


	23. Chapter 23

The sound of the rain was calming, and Clarisse stood in front of the all glass wall looking outside. She was surprised how easy she had accepted her origin. _My mother really was Sith… Darth Marr is my half-brother…Hm…Now that I know, I feel at peace. My father was a Jedi, healer, and had great connection with the force…I must've taken after him. I wonder who our son will take after, Xander or me. It doesn't even matter…I can keep him, I can be a mother…Another thing I have never thought would happen. Everything evolves around Xander…Since the day I met him my whole life has changed so much. He made everything possible, he saved my life, he saved…me…In every single way. I hope this rain will stop tomorrow so we can go and start looking for dresses. Cleo was so excited to be my witness…Will she ever completely accept Marr? She still seems to struggle. She loves him, but something is holding her back…I have to find out what…I want her to be happy…And be my sister in law! Who would've thought…_ Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Xander coming into the bedroom. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her quietly. Clarisse was wearing that night a long, white silk night gown. Her tiny body looked so fragile under the soft silk…Her long, black hair fell on her back in waves and Xander felt the need to touch her, to run his fingers through her hair and look into her eyes. _She has come to terms with her origin a lot faster and easier than I thought. She seemed to accept everything way too easy. Perhaps there is more to it…Is it possible that she will have some sort of reaction to it later? She is so calm…So…Serene. I would have never guessed that one day I will marry Marr's little sister…None of us even knew he had one…He accepted her right away, but he was still trying to understand his parents. He is still troubled by everything. He did put on a good face tonight, but I know him…For him it's not over. It was interesting to see him getting his strength from Cleo…She is not a force user and still, she somehow gave Marr the strength to make it through…I have to send them tomorrow a copy of that recording. Clara…_

He finally walked to her and closed his arms around her body. The same second she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you all right?" he asked, kissing her lightly.

"Yes. I am now…Thanks to you," she answered.

"Are you sure? I know you were terrified that your parents might be Sith, and yet, you seem to have accepted…"

"I know! I think I was more bothered that I was abandoned…Now that I know the truth, for some reason, it feels like I got some sort of closure…I wasn't abandoned, I was hidden away by a mother that loved me before she got to even know me. It suddenly doesn't matter that she was Sith, or that my father was a Jedi…The moment that Marr accepted me, everything clicked into place…It's hard to describe it…I thought he was going to hate me, after all it is because of me that his parents died…Maybe if I didn't exist they would still be alive…maybe…"

"Clara, don't do this to yourself! It was their destiny, not your fault."

She looked at Xander and smiled. His bright red eyes were looking down at her and she kissed him.

"You are just so…perfect…" she whispered and let her head down on his chest.

Xander took a sharp breath in. He had been called many things in his life, but nobody, ever, called him 'perfect'.

"Even if I am Sith?" he asked her.

Clarisse let her head back to look again into the red eyes.

"Not to me…" she whispered.

"In that case, perhaps I should remind you…" he whispered in return and Clarisse noticed his eyes becoming brighter. She felt the darkness increasing around him, and she was about to reflect his force influence back to him when he stopped her.

"No…Let me be Sith tonight…" he whispered again and she finally understood.

She felt his power, the darkness surrounding her, and oddly she wasn't bothered by it. She welcomed the feel of floating weightless. She felt light and not held down by anything. Xander's touch ignited fire into her and the heat was spreading into her body from the inside out. For one second she saw herself like some bird, flying with red wings of fire. The very next second she had lost contact with reality when Xander's lips claimed hers. Later, in the sound of the falling rain, she was trying to recover. Her body was still oversensitive to his touch, after the devastating storm that consumed them both.

"Everything is so perfect…" she whispered and felt him holding her close to his body.

"You are perfect, Clara!"

"I have never felt like this before…Everything around me seems to be in perfect harmony, everything inside me is finally in place…It is surreal" she tried to explain, placing her hand on his chest and looking at her ring.

Xander looked down at her and smiled. She looked at peace with herself.

"In two weeks you won't need that locket anymore…You will be able to wear your rings. No more hiding, no more being afraid that someone would find out our secret…Our baby will have both of us…" Xander whispered to her and suddenly stopped when he felt her regular, slow breathing. She was asleep already and he closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. _I guess you got tired…_ he thought and tried to fell asleep himself. The rain continued to fall and wash against the oversized windows with a hypnotic sound.

 _What a day! Risse got her clearance, a seat in the High Council and a brother…I don't know how I would feel in her shoes. Maybe overwhelmed? She wasn't bothered by the fact that her mother was Sith…It looked more like she was afraid that Ari will blame her for everything. Ari…He was troubled, and he probably still is. I wish I could help him, I wish there would be something I could do…I can only be by his side. He needed me earlier…I was surprised by him, by his reaction to everything. Everything he knew about his parents, today changed, he is seeing them now in a whole different light. I have never thought that the mighty Darth Marr would be so vulnerable that he would need me to keep it together…For some reason all that made me feel powerful, made me feel like I am so much more than I thought…Weird…His vulnerability empowered me. I wish I would have had that power before, when I saw my parents. I was happy to see them again and devastated that they are not alive anymore…And only minutes after the whole thing with Ari's parents and Risse blew in our faces. I hope the Twi'lek didn't lie! She has to know that Ari would kill her if she did…Heck! I would kill her if she did!_ Cleo shook her head and finished brushing her hair. She had already changed into the green lace nighty and walked into the bedroom. She was surprised that Ari wasn't there, but when she looked around, she saw him on the terrace. He was wearing his black silk pants and was looking somewhere in the distance, over the tops of the jungles below. She only hesitated for a second, then she walked out on the terrace, barefoot, and went in front of him.

"Are you all right?" she asked him softly.

Right away he turned all his attention to her, and pulled her close to him.

"Yes. I am fine…"

"Ari…You don't have to lie to me. I am not buying this crap!" she interrupted him right away, ready to fight him.

He let out a deep sigh and looked in her eyes. Next he cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

"I can see that…I will be all right. I am still troubled by everything, but I will come to terms with…"

"Just don't shut me out! Let me help…" insisted Cleo, and she saw him smile.

"You already have. You were there when I needed you most and that it is not something I take lightly…You gave me the strength I needed, you kept me grounded and in control…"

"Would you have lost it, like your father?" asked Cleo next curious.

"I do not know…Perhaps…Anger is very strong with us, is what made me, and my father before me what we are. I am not sure if I blame my mother for lying to him or my father for not being able to control himself. I shall meditate on it."

It sounded to Cleo like he wanted to change the subject, but a new question appeared in her mind and she had to ask him. At the same time she didn't know how, the circumstances were different, and she knew it, but still…

"What would you have done if it was you in your father's place?"

He didn't answer right away, and seemed like he took his time to think about it.

"It depends…I hope I would have had enough strength to control myself and listen to the whole story. But in the heat of the moment, I do not know if that would have been possible. My mother was right to hide my sister…He would have killed her. We tend to be….possessive…" he said, but then he looked at Cleo with increased attention and understood why she had asked him that question. "Would you have lied to me that way? Would you have let another man touch you, and have his child?" he asked her, this time turning the discussion her way.

"It is not the same thing…But I would do anything to save your life! You have saved mine more than once. I…"

"Not at the price of breaking a vow!" he interrupted abruptly.

"She only tried to save his life, and yours…I think she was brave…" insisted Cleo.

"If that was the only way, she should have not kept the child! She should have terminated the pregnancy…How could she be so attached to a child that was conceived that way? She betrayed my father's trust and loyalty."

 _Wow…He really is stuck on that! To him, it matters more the moral values that the fact she saved his life. He would rather die than break a vow…Good to know!_ Cleo thought, while she tried to put some distance between them.

"Sith get married for life. We do not get divorced, just as we do not get fired…We just get…eliminated!"

This time Cleo walked away from him, and headed to the bedroom.

"I am going to sleep, I am tired. It was a…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Marr stopped her abruptly, hungry for her, for her lips. The desire had been building inside him and he couldn't hold back any longer. At the first touch, Cleo felt it too, the passion in his kiss wiped away any coherent thought. She felt different, his feelings were storming her, and her own desire for him escalated in only seconds.

"Promise me that you will never, ever, under any circumstances lie to me," she heard him say later, when they were recovering after the passion that had left them breathless.

"I won't…I don't ever want to see you again hurt like you were earlier…" whispered Cleo and let her head back to look at him.

His gold eyes were bright in the semidarkness of the bedroom and he pulled her closer. The silence covered them both and soon Cleo fell asleep in his arms, under his soft touch. His hand was running slowly through her hair in relaxing strokes. It was the last thing she remembered before falling in a deep sleep. Unlike her, he could not find his rest. He remained in the bed, holding her for a while, but his thoughts were running inside his head. When he could not deal with the questions anymore, he slowly and carefully got out of bed and pulling a long black robe on, he headed for his meditation chamber. It was as always, dark and cold, and with one movement of his hand the two fires ignited and started to burn in the two pits. Shadows started to dance in the room, on the walls, but Marr could only notice his anger building again. He started to meditate and the red clouds surrounded him shortly.

"Show yourselves! Come face me!" he commanded, breaking the complete silence in the room.

The red clouds appeared shortly and his parents' images emerged from them. Marr's eyes were glowing with anger when he looked at them.

"I see you have found out the truth…" spoke his mother first.

"Not because either of you bothered to tell me!" he interrupted her, furious, and cut the air in front of him with his right hand.

"Control your anger, son…" he heard his father next.

"Like you did?" Marr turned towards his father.

"I have made a mistake and I have paid for it. Do not follow in my footsteps."

Marr took a few steps in front of them, trying to control himself.

"Arien…I do not expect you to understand…" his mother started to talk.

"Try me!" he ordered interrupting her abruptly.

For the next while Marr listened to his parents, he heard the story straight from them but he still had a hard time forgiving them for what they had done to each other, for not telling him the truth earlier.

Cleo woke up and right away noticed she was alone. It was almost morning, but still dark outside. She pulled her green silk robe on and tied it with the long belt around her waist. Next she went to the terrace, hoping that Marr was there, probably trying to work through his unsettled emotions from the day before. He wasn't anywhere but she remembered him saying he would meditate on it. Tightening up her robe, she went out of the bedroom and down the corridor leading to his meditation chamber. The scary guards were as always on either side of the double doors. They looked like statues dressed in long red robes. Marr had told her from the first day that she was always welcome in his meditation chamber, no matter what, but she hesitated in the front of the doors.

"Is he inside?" she asked one of the guards, and for the first time, she saw him moving. The short, almost imperceptible nod was her answer. _He really must be troubled if he couldn't even sleep…_ _Maybe I shouldn't bother him…_ she thought but next she heard his voice from behind the closed doors. _Who is he talking to? w_ as the first question in her mind and she moved closer to the doors. Marr sensed her presence and reached to the force, opening the door for her.

"Come on in."

His invitation was short and almost sounded like an order. Cleo walked through the opened door still hesitant, she wasn't sure he would be alone. She was completely naked under the silk robe, barefoot and as soon as she walked into his meditation chamber she felt cold. The flames of the two burning fires were not helping much and she shivered while walking closer and closer to him. Marr was standing with his hands behind him, surrounded by red clouds and she noticed even more clouds in front of him. The closer she got to him, the intensity of his gold glowing eyes was diminishing.

"Cleo, what is wrong?" he asked her as soon as she got close and with one movement of his hand the door closed behind her with a strange noise.

"I woke up and you were nowhere…I didn't mean to bother you…" she answered hesitant.

"I could not sleep. I have been talking to my parents," he added, gesturing to the clouds in front of him.

Cleo's brow went up the same instant and she looked one more time to the clouds.

"Are you saying that they are here? Right now?"

Marr nodded in agreement, and next he pulled her in front of him turning her around. His hands rested on her tiny shoulders, and she felt his body against her back.

"Mother, father, this is Captain Cleopathra D'arc. She is the woman in my vision, my future wife."

She heard every single word he said but she could not even speak. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't be his wife, but she felt strange to be introduced to some clouds. _This is weird…So weird! Do I say anything? Can they hear me? Where should I even look? What in the world do you say to a cloud? 'Nice meeting you, what a lovely shade of red?'_ Marr looked at his parents and they both were studying Cleo with critical eyes.

"Arien, are you sure? She is not even…"

"I know she is not a force user. She does not need to be one!" Cleo heard him and she could only guess that there was an objection about her.

"Marr…I can't see…"

"I know you cannot see or hear them, but they are here, in front of us. They can see and hear you," he explained and she noticed the different tone in his voice right away. Cleo looked ahead of her, into the red clouds and smiled. _This is really weird…I am smiling to a cloud…"_

"She is very pretty Arien, but you can have any woman in the world. You can have…" tried his father to talk next.

"She is the one I want. I love her, and that is final!" Cleo heard Marr's harsh voice and noticed the quick, sharp movement of his hand cutting the air. He felt her shiver the same second "You are cold…" he added this time with care and warmth in his voice. The same instant he gestured towards the two burning fires and the flames grew bigger, sending some heat and more light in the room.

"She is not right for you, Arien…She cannot understand you, our way of…"

"None of you have any right to tell me who is right for me or not. You lied to him, and you killed her. You are not in the position to give me advice!" Cleo heard Marr again and saw him looking at two different points in the cloud in front of them. She didn't need to be a force used to sense his frustration, his anger.

"Just reconsider…Think well before you act, you…"

"Enough!" Marr's voice thundered into the echoing room while his hand cut again the air. Cleo almost felt the shift in the air and soon the cloud in front of them disappeared, while he turned her to face him.

"Are they…gone?" she asked him and saw him nod in agreement the same second.

"I am sorry that you had to witness that… But I am happy that you missed me even in your sleep," he added, locking his arms around her and pressing her against his body.

"Marr…" she hesitated avoiding looking in his eyes. "You told your parents that I am going to marry you…I am not…I don't…" she started but she wasn't able to finish her sentences. He lifted her face towards him and looked into her eyes.

"You are not ready yet to accept me, I know. I am not rushing you…It is our destiny and it will happen no matter what you think right now. Trust me!"

Cleo felt his eyes digging into her heart, into her soul, and she found herself unable to say a word. In her mind she had already opposed to every word he said, but she just couldn't say it out loud. She expected his kiss, but nothing could have prepared her for the desire she felt. In one fraction of a second she remembered feeling like that on Yavin and she broke free from him kiss looking into his eyes.

"Marr…"

His finger touched her lips and stopped her from continuing her question.

"It is time for you to learn everything about Marr…I will be myself and you will be mine…" he whispered and Cleo felt everything shifting around her, inside her, it was an incredible explosion of emotions. She opened her mouth to ask him another question, but he interrupted her again.

"You thought I had been using the technique on you before, when I did not…You are going to see the difference."

For just one second Cleo wondered what he meant, but the very next second she knew, she understood, and she lost control of herself. Without even touching her, he slid her robe off her body, letting it fall around her feet while his got placed on the uneven floor between the two fires. Suddenly she felt the need to touch him, the urge to feel his body with her hands, with her own body, but Marr had different plans. Cleo remembered it becoming almost impossible to breathe, the emotions, her own feelings were suffocating her and her body was aching. Every single muscle was tensed, filled with desire and his touches were only amplifying it. It was the last thing she could clearly remember over an hour later when she was still in his arms, on his robe between the two fires. She never felt that drained, so deliciously in pain and her heart so soft.

"What in the stars have you done to me?" she finally found the strength to form a sentence.

Marr lifted her face towards him and smiled looking deep into her eyes, all the way to the center of her soul.

"I love you…" she heard his whisper and his kiss threw her question out in the wind.

"I love you too." Cleo's whisper came next in the silent room. It was just then when she noticed the shadows dancing on the uneven walls, carved straight into the mountain, and suddenly she looked at him scared. "I hope your parents didn't just see us…" she added, embarrassed, and his laugh filled the room, making her feel like she was melting under his hard body.

"They did not," he answered and saw her closing her eyes in relief. "I am assuming you are tired and your body is sore…" he added while getting up and pulling his robe on. Next he covered her with hers and lifted her in his arms with ease and care.

Cleo felt the movement, heard his words, but it was too hard to open her eyes. She just nodded and with an effort she wrapped her arms around his neck letting her head fall on his chest.

"Where are you taking me?" Cleo asked next when she felt the movement caused by his walk.

"To bed…It is where you will most probably spend the rest of the day."

She listened to his explanation and smiled, but suddenly she remembered about her plans with Risse.

"I was supposed to go with Risse and look for dresses…"

"Not today, you won't! Perhaps another day…" Cleo heard him say and the next second she fell asleep under his smile. Her body gave up on trying to stay aware and awake.

Xander's holo chimed and he rushed to answer it before woke Clarisse. It was Marr, and he walked quickly outside the bedroom.

"Marr…"

"Xander, I hope I did not wake you…"

"No, I was up already. Clara is still asleep," he added looking at the falling rain.

"It is my understanding that she had plans for today with Cleo…It is not going to happen." Marr's short explanation surprised Xander.

"How so? I know they wanted to go shopping."

"Perhaps another day. Cleo won't be able to make it."

Xander already knew that Clarisse would be way too tired and sore to go out that day, and the rain wasn't going to help, but he was curious why Cleo could not make it and he insisted.

"Is everything all right? She seemed excited last night to go…"

"She is fine. She is just tired…Very tired…" added Marr and Xander understood right away what was going on. His laugh surprised Marr and Xander felt like he owed him an explanation.

"Just like Clara…I guess they both have spent the night with Sith…"

The two of them nodded to each other and Xander added right away "I will send you a copy of that recording in the next five minutes. Enjoy your day."

"You too, my friend" answered Marr after another nod and ended the call.

The wedding day was finally there and the anticipation had been building for the couple of weeks. The daily announcements on the holonet made everyone excited for that day. According to the Jedi tradition, Clarisse had spent the night at the temple, and could not see Xander until the ceremony. Cleo was with her, and even though she hated to sleep at the temple, this time wasn't as bad. They had a room for just the two of them instead of sleeping in a room full of Jedi, and that made it a whole lot better for Cleo. It was for the first time she had spent the night away from Marr in almost a month and she missed him. She never thought she would, and still she was surprised about her own reaction to the separation. Involuntarily, Cleo let out a giggle remembering how she sneaked out of the room in the middle of the night just to get some privacy when she called Marr. He was surprised by her call and happy she made it. It was the first time ever she missed a man, or a place to call home. Clarisse noticed her friend being distracted and she smiled in Cleo's direction that morning, while they were getting ready.

"Your emotions are all over the place. You have to calm down," said Clarisse, and Cleo turned around to face her, surprised. She had forgotten that Risse could sense everything.

"I am sorry…I guess I am getting a bit nervous with this wedding. Can you imagine how many people are going to see us?" asked Cleo, hoping to have done a good job in steering the discussion away from the true meaning of it.

"Yes, and I am glad, I hope it will be a good example for everyone. But that has nothing to do with you…"

"What are you talking about?" tried Cleo one more time to play innocent.

Clarisse smiled and walked close to her, helping Cleo with the black bow at the back of her white dress.

"You know well what I am talking about. You and Marr are obviously in love, but there is something about you…Something unsettling…Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do I have a choice?" answered Cleo with a question and they both smiled to each other.

"I could ask Marr about it…" said Clarisse next and started to laugh when she saw the fear on Cleo's face.

"It is all about his stupid vision…" finally admitted Cleo.

"What about it?"

"You see, in his vision he will be killed by the Emperor, and I am going to kill the Emperor somehow…"

"I know about his vision," interrupted Clarisse, not seeing what any of it had to do with the way she felt for Marr.

"In his vision I am …his wife…"

"And he didn't ask you yet…Is that it?"

"No. He had been hinting, and even introduced me to his parents as his future wife…I…I can't…I will never accept to marry him…"

"Why not? You love him, don't you?" asked Clarisse confused by Cleo's decision.

"That is why…" she whispered and walked away from Clarisse.

"I don't understand!"

"If I don't marry him, his vision won't come true…He won't die…" Cleo finally admitted out loud her biggest fear.

"Wait. You think that marring him will get him killed?" asked Clarisse slowly understanding what was going on in her friend's mind. Cleo's nod was the answer she got and her tears ready to start running down her cheeks made Clarisse smile.

"Cleo…Visions are the possible through the force, are glimpses that we get into a possible future. They are not always true or accurate. They can be changed, and…"

"Marr said that he has accepted his death, that it is his destiny and his visions are always accurate…"

"I thought so too, until Xander changed mine. It is silly of you to think that Marr will die if you marry him! Have you talked to him about all this?"

"No. He is not good with taking 'no' for an answer…"admitted Cleo and wiped her tears before they would have ruined her makeup.

Clarisse smiled and shook her head.

'Since when do you believe in visions anyways?"

"I don't, but he does…It's better for everyone if we don't get married," concluded Cleo, and arranged Clarisse's train.

"You are mistaken! You are punishing both of you because of something that might or might not happen in the future…"

"You don't understand…For the first time ever, I am in love…Truly in love…I can't sign his death sentence! I would not be able to live with myself if…" Cleo did not finish her sentence, she couldn't even think about it.

"If you really, truly love him, show him! Your rejection might hurt him more."

Clarisse turned around and the two friends looked at each other. Cleo hugged her and then stepped back admiring Clarisse.

"You look so beautiful! Are you ready to get married to your Sith?" she asked her with a joke.

Clarisse nodded and answered her right away.

"The question is…Are you?"

Cleo did not answer that question and she rushed to open the door. The ceremony was about to start and they were both expected by a lot of people…But mostly by two of them.


	24. Chapter 24

The grounds around the Jedi temple on Tython were that day festive, decorated like never before. The traditional water fountains had fires burning in the middle as a compromise to the fire and ice fountains, that were characteristic for Sith ceremonies. The Jedi's white ceremonial robes contrasted with the black ones worn by Sith. For the first time ever, Sith and Jedi were walking around the Jedi temple freely. The tiny probes with cameras, property of holonet and different news agencies, were floating everywhere, documenting every minute of the most expected wedding. The entrance to the temple was decorated with white flowers and black tulle, another compromise between the two factions that not long ago were enemies. That day, everyone was coming together, it was a reason to celebrate. The marriage between a Sith Lord and Jedi Master, both of them already famous and known across the galaxy, was expected to be the event that everyone was going to remember for a long time.

Xander was the first one to take his position on the right side of the temple's entrance, in front of Master Kyno, with his trusted friend, Darth Marr at his side. As soon as they appeared everyone started to get impatient. The white runner with black edges was another compromise. Xander was wearing his black traditional Sith robes. Right beside him, Darth Marr was also wearing black robes, but white gloves and a while sash around his waist. From behind his mask he kept looking for Cleo, he could not wait to see her. His wait was rewarded when the soft music start playing and a small group of six children start walking down the runner throwing white and black flower petals. Right behind them, was Cleo, in her white and black dress. The second he saw her, his heart skipped a beat or maybe two…Who kept count anyways? Her white dress was made from the same white silk as Clarisse's, it was strapless and long, straight and simple. Around her waist a wide black sash was tight at the back with an oversized bow. The trails of the bow matched the length of her dress. Marr recognized right away the black onyx pendant that he had given her only a few days before, resting in the middle of her chest. A multitude of tiny black matching jewelry was holding her hair on one side, in a simple yet elegant do. Cleo could feel his eyes on her. She was aware of thousands of others, of the cameras floating around everywhere, but her only concern was Marr. She smiled to him and to Xander as soon as she got to her place. The next second the music had changed and everyone could see Clarisse starting to walk on the white runner. Her white dress was simple, very conservative, but the long train was what set her out of the ordinary. The soft silk dress was hugging Clarisse's body tight, and together with the white tulle, that was covering her shoulders and arms, were not leaving much skin exposed, but at the same time were leaving a lot to imagination. The long train was held by six of the orphans from the temple, also dressed in tiny white robes. Clarisse's long black hair was braided on one side with white flowers and tiny sparkling jewels in it. She looked happy, serene, and her fragile beauty made a lot of eyes tear. The whispers filled the air and she kept smiling while walking to the man of her dreams. Xander's seriousness and powerful look did not fool Clarisse, she saw the smile in his eyes, she knew he was just as happy as she was. The ceremony was short and Master Kyno declared them husband and wife only minutes later. With everyone rushing to personally congratulate the newlywed couple, nobody had noticed the man that was making his own recording. His red glowing eyes made him pass as Sith, but the tiny, almost imperceptible clouds around his head said otherwise. Only one person there had noticed him and she sent an emergency message the same second. Marr's datapad let him know that was a message waiting for him almost right away and he turned around and read it. Slowly but extremely carefully he searched over the people around, reaching to the force and try to find the one that was disturbing that moment. He saw him seconds later and the vibe coming from him got Marr worried. He answered quickly to the message and the zabrak woman followed the mysterious man when he left, before the music start playing, food and drinks flowing and the party going. With all the commotion, Marr's interruption would have passed unnoticed if Cleo wasn't beside him, in sync with him.

"What is going on?" she asked him in a whisper and Marr turned to her.

"We will talk about it later…"

"What's wrong with right now?" she insisted right away with a bad feeling.

"Not the right time…Come!" he added after a second of hesitation and placed his hand on her waist, both walking towards Xander and Clarisse.

"Xander, Clarisse, we need to talk" whispered Marr to the couple and motioned to the side.

After only a few steps, the four gathered together and Marr took out his datapad showing them the image of the man that was suspicious to say the least.

"Do any of you recognize this man?" he asked them looking at everyone.

Xander shook his head, and Clarisse answered right away. "No. Who is he?"

"I don't know him…Wait! I think I might have seen him on Dromund Kaas last week…In one of the shops…" spoke Cleo and right away she looked at Marr. "Why?"

"He is been following one of you two…" answered Marr this time looking at Cleo and Clarisse. "He was here a few moments ago making his own recording."

"Why? Who is he?" asked Xander right away and instinctively his arm went around Clarisse's waist pulling her closer to him.

"How do you know?" asked Cleo, looking at Marr with suspicion.

"I had an agent making sure you are safe when I am not with you…"

"You had me followed?" interrupted Cleo, taking a step back and away from him, and Marr noticed right away her anger.

"Only to make sure you were all right…I have many enemies and they would do anything to get to me…Including trying to hurt you. I had to!" Marr's explanation did not sit well with Cleo and she continued to keep her distance from Marr.

"Is he still here?" asked Xander next, trying to get more information.

"No, he just left and my agent is following him. I thought you should all know. Be careful on your honeymoon."

"Do not worry about us. Nobody would find us…" assured him Xander. "We are going 'home"" he added and the accent on the word 'home' made Cleo look at him curiously.

"Where is that?" she asked next.

"I am going to tell you about that later," interrupted Marr quickly. "From now on, you are not leaving my side. Clarisse, please stay close to Xander. Until we find out more, we should be extra careful!"

Marr's words were received with nods from Clarisse and Xander, but Cleo was obviously still mad at him.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she said and the next second she walked away from them. Marr let out a deep sigh and Xander started to laugh.

"Good luck with that…" he added and walked away with Clarisse while Marr shook his head and his hands rested for a few seconds on his waist.

Cleo was mad at Marr for having her followed. _Does he not trust me? He knows very well that I can take care of myself! And who is this mysterious man? Why would he follow me or Risse? Darn it! Marr is the one that will have answers…He is darn lucky I don't have my blasters with me!_ thought Cleo while walking around and smiling to people she knew, talking to them and be nice with everyone…For a change. Marr looked for her and it only took him a few minutes to find her. _I did not need this setback. She is mad at me…I have to make her understand!_ Marr thought while he started to walk towards her. Cleo was just having one of the chocolate covered berries and as she took a sip from her glass with sparkling wine, Marr showed up behind her.

"Cleo" she heard his hissed whisper.

 _Oh, stars, I love him! I am on very dangerous ground here…One word and I am all melting…_ she thought while all her anger was wiped away. She wasn't going to let him see how weak she was, so she chose to ignore him… At least she gave it a good try. Her salvation was in the announcement that came the same second. The newlywed couple was leaving for their honeymoon and she rushed to say her 'good bye', with Marr right behind her.

Xander's personal small ship was right near the temple, an exception for that day, and after they said their 'good byes' and saluted everyone, he and Clarisse disappeared inside the ship. Cleo felt Marr's hand on her waist and her knees went soft, but she held it together until Xander's ship took off and disappeared from her view.

"I hope you are not thinking to leave me stranded on a planet full of Jedi…" Marr whispered in Cleo's ear and a small chuckle escaped her.

"It crossed my mind" she answered back avoiding looking at him.

The attraction, desire and the uncontrollable lust surrounded both of them and some of the force users nearby felt it.

"Captain D'Arc, Darth Marr…" they both heard the voice behind them and they turned around saluting at the same time.

"Grand Master."

"I am glad to see that you have overcome you hatred against Sith." She started to talk looking at Cleo with a smile, but her undertone rubbed Cleo the wrong way.

"At least some of them are forgiven…" Cleo tried to save appearances, knowing that she had felt their emotions.

"Darth Marr…I am surprised to see you out of your armor," came her next comment, and Marr easily sensed where she was going.

He tilted his head and smiled behind his mask, deciding to push Cleo's buttons and pay back the Grand Master for her comments at the same time.

"Beautiful wedding…I am thinking to have one myself…"

"Oh…I didn't know that things are this serious…" Master Shan's surprise was genuine, and Cleo hardly hid her laugh. Even if she was mad at Marr, the Grand Master's surprise was funny.

"If you will excuse me, I have to go…It was good to see you again, Grand Master…Good bye!"

"Same…" said Marr right away and started to walk right behind Cleo. "She is my ride home..." he added just to have some fun with Cleo's reactions and to see the Grand Master's surprised look again.

"Was that really necessary?" Cleo asked him after a few steps.

Marr stopped her and turned her around to face him.

"She started it! I would have let it slide the first time, but she insisted…Was worth seeing her reaction" Marr answered and Cleo couldn't control the giggle that escaped her.

"Yeah…She asked for it…"

"Take us home…Captain!" she heard his hissed whisper next and she forgot about being mad at him. She couldn't stay mad at him when with only one word he made her feel so empowered. Cleo was still surprised how he could in one second, with one word, one look or a touch give her so much power and then just as easily and quickly take it away. She was intoxicated with him. As soon as they got on her ship, Marr took off his mask and kissed her.

"I had been waiting for this since you left, yesterday morning…" he whispered, holding her close to him.

Cleo chose to stay quiet this time and her discussion from earlier that day, with Clarisse came into her mind. _It is so tempting…There is nothing I want more than to be with him. This is crazy! I have to control myself…He is not helping…Not when he looks at me this way."_ Cleo stepped away from him and Marr didn't try to stop her. He sensed that something was going on with her. She walked to her chair and started the engines while he took a seat next to her in silence, but alert to her every emotion.

"Hello to you too, I missed you."

"Do you always talk to your ship?" he asked her, amused to see her doing it again.

"Only when she talks to me," answered Cleo and next she took off.

As soon as they were in hyperspace, Marr reached over to Cleo and pulled her on his lap with one hand.

"What is going on?" came his question and Cleo knew that he must have felt her emotions that were running all over the place.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to buy some time.

"Do not play with me…" he warned her and Cleo looked away from him.

"Clarisse's wedding got me a little…emotional…that's all," she continued to try and stay out of the subject that she was so afraid of.

"You are not as good as you thought you might be…You are not telling me everything."

 _Yes, you are right…I have promised I will never lie to him and that is exactly what I am doing…"_

"Marr, please…I can't talk about it, at least not yet. I need some time…"

"You should have just said so. Cleo, anytime you can tell me anything, and I really mean anything. I have told you already that I am no stranger to pretty much anything. I want you to know that I am that one person in the whole entire world that you can be totally honest with. As long as you are telling me the truth, we can work it out, together. Do not lie to me!"

Cleo looked at him with tears in her eyes and then she let her head down, on his chest while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Please hold me…" he heard her whisper and did just as she asked. Marr felt right away her tears, for the first time, she was letting him see her vulnerable. She was always ready to fight anyone and anything, but right then she was just crying in his arms. He used to think that crying was a sign of weakness. He knew that Cleo was anything but weak, she was one of the strongest people he knew, and her tears had an unusual effect on him. He loved her more than anything, he would have died for her, but in that second, she had touched his soul. It was beyond love, what he felt for her.

"Take the time you need, no rush…" he whispered and got on his feet with her in his arms. He found her cabin right away, and went in, lying on the bed and continuing to hold her tight against his body. Minutes later she did stop crying and looked at him, grateful.

"Thank you…I needed that" she added and kissed him lightly. "You said you will tell me about Xander's 'home'." Cleo changed the subject, letting her head back on his shoulder and spooning closer to him.

She didn't see his smile, but she felt it. Cleo felt guilty, but she promised herself that one day she will make up for everything. They spent the rest of the trip talking, both avoiding to even mention what had happened.

Life Day was the celebration of the year, each year, all around the galaxy. Life was celebrated in many ways, according to tradition by each civilization. While Clarisse and Xander were still enjoying their honeymoon, that day he surprised her by taking her into the one wing of their home that was until then empty. Now it was expecting their child, and the whole side of the house was decorated and furnished for the new life that was growing every day. Clarisse was impressed and the tears of happiness let Xander know how much it meant to her. They were in the middle of the room that was going to serve as play room for their son, in each other's arms, when they both felt for the first time the movement inside her. Booth looked in the other's eyes the same second and smiled. They didn't need any words, the closeness between them kept them both in sync at all times. Xander touched her barely visible bump under the dress she was wearing, and he felt again the movement of his unborn son. After all the emotions of that day, in the evening, after the romantic dinner they sat on the terrace. Suddenly Clarisse grabbed her head into her hands and Xander saw the pain on her face.

"Clara! What is wrong? "

"Pain…and fear. A lot of pain…People are scared…there's nowhere to run…"

Her unfinished sentences were cryptic and Xander decided to see for himself what she was trying to say unsuccessfully. Next he took her hands into his and gently started to search in her mind. Her vision surprised him and pained him at the same time. The war torn world in her vision was the background for countless people screaming in fear. Columns of smoke were rising from burned and half erect buildings. He looked right away for a land mark, anything that would tell him where that was happening. Nothing stood out…Republic and Empire walkers lying on the ground in smoke, destruction everywhere. Wounded, scared people trying to run from explosions just to walk into another one and vanish. The sky looked almost brown from smoke, illuminated only by the bright lights of even more explosions. Survivors were trying to get to safety, but there was no safe place. Small shuttles were taking the lucky ones off in the air, but many were shut down in flight. It was the horror on people faces that made Clarisse hurt. She was feeling what they were feeling and Xander tried to give her the strength to make it through all the pain. In one group of people that were rushing to a shuttle, they saw Cleo helping them to get in, oblivious to the group of soldiers approaching, led by what it seemed to be a Jedi. They all had the bright red, glowing eyes and the small crimson clouds around their heads. They headed straight to the group trying to escape and started to fire.

"Cleo!" screamed Clarisse, while they saw the Jedi chocking her friend in a force grip. She was fighting it, trying to escape, she reached for her blasters but she couldn't move anymore. They both recognized the man that had followed them, that was on Tython on their wedding day. Suddenly a huge caramel colored cloud covered everything. Then there was just crying, fear and pain into the pitch black darkness.

Clarisse's vision was over and she collapsed in Xander's arms crying.

"Clara…" he whispered while his hand was stoking slowly her black hair.

"Cleo! I have to warn her…I have to…"

"You have to not panic. We need to find out where that will happen, when…You can't just tell your friend she is in danger."

Xander was making sense, but Clarisse was worried about Cleo. She needed to know that she was safe, and she needed to tell her. _Xander is right. What am I going to tell her? Don't go anywhere, ever? We need to find out more first._

"You are right," she admitted and looked at her husband with tears still running down her cheeks. "If I would only know where that tower is…" she added and Xander became alert right away.

"What tower?"

"At the beginning…There was a tall tower, black and…very pointy. Lighting was coming out from the top…You didn't see it?"

"No. I guess I joined you in your vision later…May I?" he asked before trying to get in her mind and see what else he missed. Clarisse nodded and he went ahead and searched in her mind the next second. Her description proved to be accurate and Xander recognized it right away.

"Ziost…" he whispered, surprised, and rushed to the holoterminal.

"Ziost? Where is that?" asked Clarisse following him and wiping her tears.

"Imperial territory…Formal…It is near Dromund Kaas," he explained to her, pulling on screen reports and images from Ziost. "Looks like it's quiet…Perhaps it will not happen soon…" he added, trying to convince both of them.

"We need to call Marr, to warn Cleo, to…" Clarisse started, agitated again.

"All right…Let's call them" he said next and dialed Marr's frequency.

After only couple of rings he answered.

"Xander, Clarisse…"

"Marr, is Cleo with you?" Clarisse asked after she nodded.

"Yes, she is outside in the garden, we were about to have dinner. Why do you ask?"

"She is in danger…I had a vision…Don't let her go to Ziost!" started Clarisse, and the more she was saying, the more confusing she was getting.

"What kind of danger? Calm down and start from the beginning, sister."

This time, Xander intervened and told him about her vision, gave him the details and everything he asked to know. As soon as he mentioned the man that had followed Clarisse and Cleo, Marr's attention increased.

"Hm…I got a report earlier today from my agent…She is still following him. They had stopped on Alderaan for one day and now they are on Coruscant. I will contact her tomorrow…"

"Who is the agent? "asked Xander curious, knowing that it had to be someone good if Cleo and Clarisse didn't even knew they were followed.

"Legate," came Marr's short answer and Xander nodded in agreement.

"Let us know if you have any news. We will be back in about a week," continued Xander.

"I will. For now, I would rather not tell Cleo about all this…"

"You have to! She is in danger…"insisted Clarisse.

"I will wait a few days…I am about to propose…" whispered Marr and saw Clarisse and Xander's surprise.

"Don't do it…" said Clarisse next and Marr looked at her with a deep crease between his brows.

"Why? Is it anything you know that I do not?"

"Just don't…She will not accept, it's…" she tried to explain him without betraying Cleo's trust.

"Risse!" they all heard Cleo that appeared beside Marr the same second. "Xander…" she added. "When are you two coming back?"

"Next week. Are you enjoying Life Day?" answered Xander, and changed the subject, hoping she didn't hear their earlier conversation.

"The best one ever!" answered Cleo, excited and she got closer to Marr, smiling to him. "Ari is been spoiling me, he upgraded my ship and got me a brand new HK unit! I am so excited. I can't wait to fly somewhere." Cleo's happiness was contagious and they all smiled.

"We have news too…The baby moved today…" said Clarisse doing her best to keep up a smiling face in spite of her fear, especially when Cleo mentioned flying somewhere.

"That is great news," spoke Marr and he pulled Cleo closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We just wanted to wish you a happy Life Day, be safe!"

"You too!" answered Marr to Xander's words, and all except Cleo understood the meaning.

The next second after they waved at each other, Xander terminated the connection and turned to Clarisse.

"What was that about?" came his question, and she looked at him, suddenly sad.

"Right before our wedding, I had a talk with Cleo while we were getting ready…" she whispered avoiding looking at him.

"I thought she loves him…What is going on?" Xander insistence put Clarisse in a tough spot. She did not want to betray Cleo, but she knew she can't have any secrets from him. If she would insist on not telling him, he would find out anyways.

"She is not going to accept Marr…She loves him, but she won't marry him."

"It makes absolutely no sense. She loves him or not? This is my best friend we are talking about, he's your brother!"

Clarisse hesitated again, but he was right… _As always, he is right. But they can't understand Cleo…Not like I do. Even I am against her logic this time, but she is who she is…To a fault…_

"She won't marry him because of his vision…" whisper Clarisse, and looked at Xander to see his reaction.

"What does one have to do with the other?"

Clarisse let out a deep sigh and then she wrapped her arms around Xander's waist while she let her head on his chest. She felt his arms closing around her the same second and continued.

"Cleo is convinced that if she doesn't marry him, Marr won't die by the Emperor's hand, like in his vision…"

A few seconds of silence covered them while Xander weighed her words.

"That is really silly, but it proves how much she does love him…I hope Marr will convince her to see reason," whispered Xander, and he kissed Clarisse's hair, holding her tighter in his arms.

After a kiss in front of the holoterminal right after he turned it off, Marr looked in Cleo's eyes.

"While the dinner is ready, do you mind if I answer a few messages I got today? I promise to be quick about it."

"Go ahead. I will be on the terrace, it's such a nice evening!" answered Cleo, smiling to him and walked away the next second.

Marr rushed into his office and closed the door. _What did Clarisse meant? Why would Cleo not accept me? Is it too soon? I can't wait any longer! It will take a while until we can get married anyways, we need to make preparations…She does love me. I just know it…I can feel it. Clarisse seemed so convinced that she will say 'no'…She would not do it, she knows how much I love her, she knows she would break my heart_ thought Marr and with one hand he pulled out his medallion that he got that day from Cleo. The aurodium chain had a matching rectangular tag and he read the inscription again 'My Lord'. He smiled and tucked it back under his shirt remembering the ongoing joke she made, calling him 'My Lord' in bed. He wished she was in his arms that second, he missed holding her, touching her. His fists closed tight until the skin on his knuckles got white. _She cannot say 'no'…We are destined to be together! I know she is stubborn and I know how to break through all her defenses…I will not allow it. She is mine!_ Marr continued to pace the room, while crimson clouds have started to gather around him. He stopped for a few seconds and took out the small box from the pocked and opened it. The ring was waiting, brilliant, and involuntarily Marr smiled. _She still has not told me anything about why she cried that day. I wonder if it has anything to do with me asking her to marry me._ Marr closed the box and put it right back in his pocket.

After the candlelight dinner, they both retired to the terrace off their bedroom and Cleo cuddled close to him on the comfortable love seat.

"Ari…" she whispered lifting her head off his chest and looking in his eyes.

"Yes, my love," Marr answered right away, smiling to her.

"I love you so much! You have been spoiling me, and I don't even know if or how I could ever even come close to show you how much you mean to me…"

Her words made Marr take his decision the same second.

"There would be a way…" he said and the same second got down on one knee in front of her.

"Ari…" whispered Cleo trying desperately to hide the bad feeling she got. _No, no, no, no! Don't do it, Ari! Please, no!_ her mind was racing while she could hardly breathe.

"Cleo, I love you more that any words can say, more than life itself. If you would have me, I will belong to you forever…Will you marry me?" he asked while opening the small box in front of her.

Cleo instinctively jumped on her feet, looking at the incredible ring. The huge, bright emerald was surrounded by diamonds that were going down, on the sides all around the ring. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, given to her by the most amazing man she had ever met. _No…Ari…I can't hurt him! But then I am going to get him killed…Why? Why does it have to be this way? No…I can't…What do I do?_ Tears appeared in her eyes and her vision got blurry, but she saw the hope in his eyes, she felt his love…

"There is nothing in this world that would make me happier…" she said and Marr put the ring on her finger, interrupting her with a passionate kiss. Cleo was torn between telling him that he did not let her finish, that she couldn't accept, and letting him believe she did.

Passion took over, desire claimed their bodies and Cleo let herself fall deep into it. She loved him, all she wanted was him, to be with him, to be his…forever. _Too bad is not going to happen…_ she thought while she felt the soft silk sheets welcoming both of them in the oversized bed. For the first time she pretended she was asleep later in that night and waited until Marr fell deeply asleep. With quiet tears running down her face, carefully not to wake him up, she ran and packed her things. Cleo took the time to sit down and wrote him a note that she placed on her pillow with the beautiful ring on top. She thought that tears will never stop and that last look at him sleeping was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. _Marr…_

Minutes later, her ship was taking off in the dark, night sky, while Marr was dreaming of their future lives together.


	25. Chapter 25

The morning found Marr asleep in the huge bed wrapped in golden sheets. Half way to being awake, he reached over, for Cleo. He remembered last night and he smiled, whispering her name before he even opened his eyes.

"Cleo…"

The silence and the empty bed made him open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the note on her pillow with the ring on top of it. A bad feeling wiped away the smile off his face, and the happiness from his eyes. He took the note and the ring, sitting up. Slowly he placed the ring on the night table beside him and unfolded the piece of paper expecting the worst. " _Ari, My Lord…Last night you asked me to marry you and as I told you, nothing in this world would make me happier than to be your wife, but you interrupted me, you didn't let me finish. I can't be your wife…Signing the marriage certificate would be like signing your death sentence. I can't do that! I love you more than you think, and even if right now you hate me for what I have done, nothing in this world will change the way I feel for you. I hope that one day you will understand…Please do not call me, follow me or try in any way to contact me…Leaving you is the hardest thing I have ever done…You have no idea how much I wish circumstances were different. Good bye, my love. Always yours, Cleo."_ The second he finished reading, he crumpled the paper in his hand. Nothing could have prepared him for that. He was angry and clouds in different shades of red were dancing around him.

"Noooo!" his scream was heard in the whole stronghold, followed by the sound of broken glass. In his anger, through the force, he lifted the bench at the foot of the bed and smashed it against the windows. There was nothing but anger and pain in the gold eyes that Cleo loved so much. Marr sat in the middle of the bed without moving, without being able to understand, for a while. Next he got dressed and went in his meditation chamber. The darkness, the cold, was his territory, it was where he belonged. Marr felt like all life in him just left his body. He felt dead, with nothing good left in him. All the love that filled his heart, Cleo took with her when she left, living just an empty, cold body behind. Hours and hours he had tried to understand why she left. How could she do what she did if she loved him? The hours passed, one after another and soon days went by. Long, dark days spent in isolation made him even angrier. He was hurting inside and out. More than just once he touched the aurodium tag and closed his fist around it, tempted to just pull it off. The touch on his skin, in the middle of his chest was burning him. He remembered feeling her tiny hand touch him and every time a moan of pain left from his chest. Cleo's memory, her scent, her touch, they were so fresh and alive in his mind, they hurt him every time. Pain and anger took over him.

"Xander…You look worried…" he heard Clarisse behind him and turned right away to face her. He was absorbed in his own thoughts and didn't notice her coming into the office.

"I am," he admitted, and looked at the black and red rug. "Marr has not answered my calls…It is not like him. We have not missed each other calls in thirty years…Ever! Something is wrong. And then there is this message from Minster Beniko…" he added and showed Clarisse the recording.

"So it's started…" she whispered, looking at Xander, scared. "Cleo has not answered my calls either…It is not unusual for her to go into a deep silence, but you are right…Something feels off…If she only would answer so I can warn her!" said Clarisse and touched his arm. "You want to go?"

Xander lifted his head the same instant and looked into her honey eyes. There was love, concern, and willingness to do anything.

"We still have another day from our honeymoon…I do not want to lose…" he tried to object at her idea.

"Honeymoon is supposed to be happy…None of us is happy right now when our friends are in trouble. We are needed, I can feel it…"

Xander pulled her closer in his arms and let out a deep sigh.

"I am the luckiest man in the world!" he whispered and Clarisse smiled, looking in his eyes.

"Yeah…You are…Almost as lucky as me," she added, and Xander's kiss interrupted her same instant.

"When do you want to go?" came his question next, after they both got their breath back.

"As soon as we can…I feel that we should have gone days ago" answered Clarisse and in less than an hour they were taking off Ulton.

Cleo looked outside, to the white and bright planet in the distance, Hoth. She had been flying for a day, nonstop, she couldn't stop. She was afraid that if she stopped, she would change her mind and go back. More tears started to run down her cheeks and she let them, absently just looking at the big, round snow ball in front of her, drifting in space.

"Marr…" her whisper hurt her ears, his name pained her, and she gathered her legs, wrapping her arms around them. _What have I done? I miss him so much…I love him. I can't kill him…It is better this way, even if this pain is going to kill me._ She sat there for hours, remembering the time they spent together. Every memory of him was a punishment, bringing more pain, more tears, and making her body ache. The holoterminal had been ringing, but she was determined not to answer. At regular intervals of time her C2 brought her food and water. She couldn't eat, but the water was all right. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Marr, sleeping in the oversized bed that they shared and she wanted to go back. She was convinced that if she did go back, he would forgive her…But there was no point in going back, that was why she left in first place. Cleo knew that if she had stayed with him, sooner or later he would have convinced her to marry him, to kill him…Her steps sounded sinister in the quiet ship. She couldn't sleep, or eat, just cry and hurt. After what it seemed like an eternity, she finally checked the date on the control panel. _Four days? That is it? How am I going to live the rest of my life like this? Marr…Ari…Stars, I miss him so much!_ With a heavy, deep sigh she walked to the holoterminal, feeling like the weight of the whole world was on her shoulders. There were over thirty messages waiting for her and she checked to see who they were from. She was hoping at least one was from Marr, but his frequency wasn't there. _He didn't call…He hates me. I hate me for what I have done to him, to us…I asked him not to call me, what do I expect? Since when does he care about that? He always ignored and went through everything to get to me…Not this time. Is it possible that I hurt him so badly that he hates me, or even worse, is trying to forget me? Risse and Theron really want to talk to me…_ Cleo called Theron first and he answered after the first ring, like he was waiting for her call.

"Captain! Finally…You had me worried…" he started, but flying plasma bolts all around him make him stop and duck in front of the holo.

"Theron, where in the stars are you? What is going on?" asked Cleo surprised at all the fighting around him.

"Nice of you to ask…I am on Ziost. I was thinking that you might be getting bored…You look like crap! Is everything all right?" he asked suddenly in a few moments of apparent silence.

"Thanks!" answered Cleo with her usual sarcasm. "What is going on there?"

"Well, our friend, the Emperor showed up. You feel like taking a shot at him?"

 _The Emperor…So I was right to leave Marr…So soon…I hope he is not there!_

"Where is this Ziost?" she asked, not recognizing the name.

"A skip and a jump from Dromund Kaas…Where are you?" asked Theron, and Cleo's heart skipped a few beats. _Dromund Kaas…Home…No, his home, not mine!_

"Near Hoth…" she answered after a few seconds.

"It would take you awhile to get here…If you are willing to give us a hand," added Theron quickly and again ducked some bullets.

"When you say 'us', who are you talking about?" she asked and she saw Lana Beniko joining Theron. "Lana!"

"Yes, Captain, it is me…We have found some clues on Alderaan and we just followed…It brought us here."

"I see…Have you informed everyone else? Are you getting reinforcements?" continued Cleo with questions hoping to find out what she really wanted to know.

"We have informed the Supreme Chancellor and Darth Hellix, since Darth Marr is impossible to reach. Reinforcements unfortunately are out of discussion…" said Lana next and she parried some bolts with her lightsaber while Theron took a few shots in the same direction. Cleo found herself relieved that Marr was not there, but worried that he was unreachable.

"So no reinforcements…" concluded Cleo.

"No. The Emperor is mind controlling people here, turning them against the others…He seems to have a preference for soldiers and force users…So reinforcements would work against us," explained Lana next.

"How come you two are not controlled?"

"I can shield myself, and Theron…He is not any of the above I guess…"

"Are you in Captain?" insisted Theron.

Cleo hesitated a few seconds, then she made her decision. "Send me the coordinates. I will get there as soon as I can."

"You got it! And Captain…I appreciate it!" added Theron and after Cleo nodded to both of them, she terminated the communication.

She rushed to her chair and after she got the coordinates, she jumped in hyperspace and let the autopilot to take over, unlike when she ran from Marr and flew the ship herself. _So this is it? Is this his vision, coming alive? I did what I supposed to do. I am not his wife and he is not going to die! If we both make it out all right, maybe…Maybe there is still a chance…If he is ever going to forgive me_. Cleo went and took a shower next and even started to eat a nutrition bar. She looked at the bar and her mind went to the last dinner she had with Marr. Even if she was hungry, she just couldn't continue to eat and threw the half bar across the room. _Darn it! I can't call Risse…She is probably going to try and convince me to go back…She is for sure with him. I can't take the chance. I can't face him now…Maybe after all this is over…_ With the one tiny spec of hope that she still has a chance with Marr, Cleo started to prepare herself for the fight ahead. She needed to think of something else, to take her mind away from him, and maybe get a nap. Being unhappy was exhausting.

"Where is he?" asked Xander as soon as he saw Vonn, Marr's faithful assistant.

"Lord Hellix, My Lady..." he saluted them respectfully as they started to walk towards the gold area of Marr's stronghold. "He is been in his mediation chamber…"

"For how long?" insisted Xander even if somehow he already knew the answer.

"Days…Since Lady Cleopathra left…" came his answer and Clarisse looked at him.

"When did she leave?"

"The night of Life Day…She left in the middle of the night…Ever since, Lord Marr is been in his meditation chamber. He would only come out for a few hours at night…He has not slept or eaten anything in days…" he added with a sad tone and Clarisse looked at Xander, worried.

They both stopped in front of the double doors and after Vonn saluted them again, he left. Xander could feel his friend's emotions through the closed doors, and so could Clarisse. They exchanged a quick look and Xander opened them and they both walked in. They saw him right away standing between the two fires. He looked like a statue.

"Marr…" spoke first Xander while he and Clarisse were getting closer and closer.

He didn't answer, just lifted his head and nodded in their direction with a look that made Clarisse stop for a second. He looked terrifying.

"You had us worried…You have not been answering my calls."

"What is the matter?" Marr asked and his voice sent chills on Clarisse's back.

"What happened?" she asked him this time touching his arm. She felt his pain the same instant, even more than before.

"You were right…" he whispered, looking at his sister. "I was a fool to believe that she would love me enough to…"

"No. Stop right there! Did she tell you why?" stopped him Clarisse quickly.

"She was too busy running away in the middle of night, while I was asleep!" Marr answered and his eyes glowed with anger.

Clarisse took in a deep breath and decided in a second to tell him the truth. His pain was too much to endure for anyone, she couldn't let him suffer like that.

"She left because she loves you…She loves you more than…" she started, but Marr interrupted her.

"Does this look like love to you?" his voice thundered in the silent room.

"Marr, just listen to me! Cleo is convinced that if she marries you, you would die…Your vision…You told her that in your vision, she is your wife and that you will be killed by the Emperor…She is convinced that if she isn't your wife, you will live…Your vision will not come true," explained Clarisse.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" he opposed right away. "She does not believe in my vision…"

"But she knows you do. "

This time, Marr took a few seconds to reflect and suddenly everything made sense. Her note came back into his mind and her words were now clear. She had left him because she was afraid that by staying with him, he would die. She had sacrificed her love for his life… Clarisse and Xander looked at each other while Marr paced in silence. They could both feel his emotions, the changes inside him.

"My vision is supposed to come true years from now…She is older when I die and she kills the Emperor…" he thought out loud.

"Have you told her that?" asked Xander this time.

"No…She does not believe in it…I did not think that I should…"

The silence covered them again while Marr continued to pace. In his mind, he went over everything, from her reaction on Xander and Clarisse's wedding day, to every detail, every conversation they had. He had been convinced that she didn't loved him enough to commit, but the true was that she loved him way beyond that, enough to condemn herself to misery, if that was what would keep him alive. An unexpected wave of warmth, love and tenderness washed over him. _Cleo…My love…You should have just talked to me, nothing of this would have happened…She must be in so much pain herself…I have to find her! I have to fix this!_ Marr turned around suddenly, facing Clarisse and Xander.

"Where is she?" he asked them.

"I don't know…She is not answering my calls…" answered Clarisse, looking down.

"Have you told her to stay away from Ziost?" asked Xander next.

'I did not have a chance…"

"Oh no! She is in danger…We have to…" Clarisse started to get agitated and Xander pulled her in his arms to calm her down.

"Marr…Since you have not answered your calls, there have been things happening…On Ziost…"

"Let's talk and walk," Marr invited them, and all three walked out of his meditation chamber.

In only a few minutes, he was up to date with everything and rushed to the holoterminal. He sorted through the messages and stopped at one of them, it was from his agent. He played the message that left them looking at each other in silence.

"It is a payback for peace…And a trap for all of us…"spoke Xander, and he took a few steps.

Suddenly they saw Marr starting to type something in the holoterminal and screens started to light up, one after another. He was looking for something and it all looked like entry logs.

"What is all this?" asked Xander and came closer.

"When I upgraded Cleo's ship, I made sure I had access…I can tell where the ship is, what the speed is, trajectory, even scan for life forms on board…" he tried to explain while concentrating to read the data on the screens.

"She is going to kill you when she finds out."

Marr glanced to Clarisse and a timid smile appeared on his face. "That would mean that your vision won't come true, so I am good with whatever the consequences are. I am sure she will understand."

In only a few more seconds, he had full access to the information he wanted and read it out loud.

"She is near Hoth…Drifting…Far and safe from Ziost."

A sudden relief filled the room, while he called her for the first time. Xander and Clarisse held their breath with Marr while the tones came, one after another, with no answer.

"I was expecting that…" said Marr with sadness in his voice and hit the button that terminated the connection.

'You look exhausted…When is the last time you ate?" Clarisse asked him.

"I do not remember, but I have no time for…"

"Yes, you do!" Xander interrupted him and Clarisse looked at her husband, surprised by the tone in his voice. "We are going to have dinner, then you will sleep and I will not accept any of your excuses. We need a plan and I need you in your best shape. If Cleo lands on Ziost, you need to be the Marr I know. Right now, you could not save a fly!"

Marr looked at his friend and next he called a servant, ordering dinner for the three of them, none of them knowing that at that moment Cleo was engaging the hyperspace drive to get to Ziost as fast as she could.

The next morning found Marr asleep on the sofa, on the other side of the room in the spacious bedroom. He couldn't make himself to even touch the bed that he shared with Cleo. He got ready for the new day, knowing already that it wouldn't be an easy one. Before he exited the bedroom, he stopped one more time and looked back, at the bed covered in golden sheets.

"Cleo…" he whispered and next rushed to the quick travel point.

Once aboard Xander's ship, on their way to Ziost, Marr went again to the holoterminal and extracted the data from Cleo's ship.

"No!" Clarisse and Xander looked at him at the same time surprised.

"What is it?"

"She is already on Ziost…According to this data, she engaged the hyper drive minutes after I checked last night… There will be some change in plans. We have to get her off that planet first…" Marr started to talk while he was pacing in front of the holoterminal. Suddenly, he stopped and made a call. Marr stood tall with his hands behind his back, just as his usual self. Clarisse could feel the power exuding from him, and she knew that he was back to normal, and determined to get Cleo back. Minister Lana Beniko answered the call after a few rings and quickly saluted everyone.

"Minister Beniko, I need an update," Marr's hissed voice filled the room. There was not a request, he was not asking for a favor, it was an order and Lana brought everyone up to date with all events.

"We were lucky that Captain D'arc has joined us earlier today. Because of her, we got back a few people from his control. Electricity seems to work. Just as we speak, she is with Theron on top of The People's Tower, they are trying to recover more." Lana concluded all the events to that minute.

"Is there a way to get in touch with the Captain?" asked Xander, looking at Clarisse. She stopped breathing when she heard the reference to the tower she had seen in her vision.

"Her personal holo, I would guess…" answered Lana confused.

"We will be there shortly."

"Shield yourselves! We cannot afford to have any of you under the Emperor's influence. We have already started evacuating the ones not affected yet."

"Good. Marr out."

"May the force serve you well," saluted Lana and the connection was terminated the same second.

"We have about one hour. Captain's ship is docked on the orbital station," added Xander after checking his search. Images from Ziost were flickering on the screen that Xander had pulled up. They could see the destruction.

Cleo and Theron fought their way up on top of the tower and while he made the adjustments to the main power control panel, Cleo was shooting anyone trying to approach them.

"That should do ...It's our last chance, let's hope it works," said Theron, closing the panel and deploying the shield for both of them.

"It better…We have company ," answered Cleo, motioning towards the door and the massive group of controlled soldiers led by what appeared to be a Sith.

Plasma bolts started to fly around the same instant and Cleo rolled, taking cover behind one of the crates stacked on the roof. Theron joined her, and hit the switch. The same second the electric discharge filled the air, the sky and the soldiers were falling faster that they could have imagined.

"I am impressed!" they both heard the Sith, still standing , seeming unaffected by everything around him.

"I guess he is special…" was Theron next to talk and he started to shoot at him.

With one flick of his wrist, the Sith threw Theron against the panel behind him, concentrating his attention on Cleo. She shielded herself and increasing the power on her blasters to maximum, she started to fire at him. The door to the rooftop opened suddenly and Lana came running with her lightsaber out, humming, while she jumped and twisted in the air. Instead of landing on her feet and hitting the Sith, her trajectory changed and she hit the same panel as Theron, joining him on the floor. Cleo's little hope for help was gone and all she could do was to continue firing at him.

"You have a strong mind…" she heard him say, and stopped her fire for a second.

"Surprised that I am not your average dummy?" she asked with sarcasm, getting ready for a new round.

"Your efforts are useless. I already have all of you where I want…"

She saw the opening in his defense and she took the shot in an instant, making sure her blaster was back on regular power. The Sith fell on his knees, and the clouds around his head dissipated while Lana and Theron were recovering and got back on their feet.

"You got him…" said Theron surprised, approaching the Sith that was laying on the ground moaning in pain.

Cleo got out from her cover and looked around just I time to see some of the soldiers coming back into their senses.

"Oh, crap! We have to get out. Now!" she rushed to Theron and Lana and grabbed each with one arm, trying to drag them to the door. They both looked at her confused, but then they looked around at the recovering soldiers and started to run on their own, following Cleo. The recovering soldiers were back under the control, and the red clouds around their heads reappeared. They all heard the sinister laugh filling the air while they made it to the door and locked it from the inside.

"It was a good try…" said Theron and looked at the two women.

"Evacuation it is! We have to get as many as we can off world…" was Lana's turn and they all jumped down. In less than a minute they were on speeders toward the shuttle station.

"One of the stations is not answering…Everyone else got their evacuation orders." Theron let them know through their comms, and Cleo asked right away.

"Which one?"

"The farthest one, to the west side, and the quick travel system is down" confirmed Lana.

"I am on it. You two do what you have to do, I will go there…Just send me the coordinates" said Cleo and separated from them, accelerating her speeder.

"Be careful, Captain!" Cleo heard Lana in her comm and she smiled.

"When this is over, drinks are on me!" was Theron next and this time Cleo had to answer.

"Then go and start making them! I want ice in mine…" added Cleo and switched into maximum speed, while avoiding bullets fired in her direction.

The dust was making it hard to see clear ahead, but Cleo was not slowing down. She knew that every second made a difference between life and death. The few scratches she got started to sting and the sand hitting her skin was not making it any better. The air was harder to breathe, and with the speed she was going she found herself having a hard time. Cleo checked the coordinates as soon as she got them, and she figured she should be there in a few minutes. There was no time to waste and taking a deep breath she clenched her jaw and continued to go. _I have no idea how this place looked before, but now it's terrible. All this sand and dust…I don't want to see any for a while! When did I get shot in my shoulder? I didn't even notice until now…Oh well…At least this sand stopped the bleeding_ she thought and going around some boulders she finally saw in the distance the shuttle station. Five minutes later she was already helping with the evacuation. That station was near some sort of munition depot and controlled soldiers were firing at the civilians and anyone that was trying to get in the shuttles. Cleo got in a good spot, behind a container, and when she saw the ladder, her eyes lit up. She climbed on top of the container and started to fire back at the attackers. Right away she drew the fire on her, clearing the shuttle pad and people started to board the shuttles. When the first shuttle took flight she smiled, satisfied. The second shuttle followed only seconds later, but was shut down and crashed in a terrifying explosion. She was distracted and didn't even see the missile that hit the container near her. The power of the explosion threw her in the air and she tumbled down in the sand and dust. The pain in her right arm and leg made her realize she was injured and she could not even fire her blaster anymore. _I am not going to die here, darn it! I have to make it…I have to see Ari again…I have to!_ she thought and that gave her the strength to get up. Limping, she made it back to the shuttle pad. She refused help, seeing others injured worse than her. With the one blaster in her left hand, she continued to help with the evacuation.

As soon as Xander's small ship entered the air space of Ziost, all of them shielded their minds. Thomas and Xander were flying the ship while Marr and Clarisse were trying to locate Cleo.

"I am calling Minister Beniko. She has to know!" said Marr and he dialed right away her frequency.

"Darth Marr…" she answered and tilted her head in sign of respect.

"What is the situation? We are here."

"Do not land! We are evacuating…" she stopped them right away.

"Where is Captain D'arc?" asked Marr next and saw Lana hesitating.

"She went to one of the shuttle stations to help with the evacuation…We did not hear back from her…"

"Give me the coordinates!" The short order left no room for objections and she sent him the information right away.

"If you are going, be ready to take off right away…It is bad down there…It is nothing more that we can do," she added before Marr terminated the connection.

"Here" said Marr a few seconds later handing the coordinated to Xander.

"We are near…We should see it soon…" he said and continued to descend.

In only seconds Clarisse took a sharp breath in. Everything was exactly the way she saw it in her vision, all the destruction, all the fear and pain. Xander looked at her, trying to give her some much needed strength.

"There!" Thomas was pointing a little to their right, and Xander steered the ship lower and to the right.

"Thomas, do not land. Hoover and stay as low as you can, ready to take of in seconds."

Xander instructed his assistant while walking to the exit with Marr and Clarisse. The second they opened the hatch and lowered the ramp, they had a full view of what was happening. Just like in her vision, Clarisse saw the Jedi looking man force chocking Cleo while controlled soldiers were firing to the people trying to get into the shuttle. She started to shake, but Xander grabbed her arm the next second.

"Clara, we need you…Shield us and we will get her back…"

Clarisse nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Get lower, Thomas…" they both heard Marr and looked at him. He was getting ready to jump, while Cleo was dangling couple of feet above the ground. As soon as the ship was low enough he jumped and Clarisse shielded him instantly. Marr pulled his lightsaber while he was still in the air and before he landed right beside Cleo he literally sliced the controlled Jedi in half. She was released the same second and hit the ground almost at the same time with him.

"Marr…" she whispered in shock.

"Hello, kitten!"


	26. Chapter 26

"Captain!" Cleo heard and turned her had.

"Xander…I never thought I would be so happy to see you two."

"Three…" corrected Xander and motioned to his back.

Cleo turned to look behind and that was when she saw Clarisse on the edge of the ramp of Xander's ship. The same second she felt the bubble around her "Thank you, Risse…" Cleo's whisper was covered by the noise of the fight, and Marr's question.

"Ready?"

The question was directed to Xander and he nodded. "After you" he answered and the same instant both jumped in the middle of the group that was firing towards them.

Suddenly, all the noise around her diminished and Cleo could hear her own heart beats, everything had seemed to be happening in a painfully slow motion. She saw Xander's ship wobbling right and left. The simple presence there had attracted all the fire, and even if the shields seemed to be holding, the motion, so close to the ground was endangering the whole area. _If those wings touch the ground will blow us all up…Go up…Please, go up…_ she thought. Next she saw Marr and Xander killing the attackers and what it seemed to her forever, in reality was only seconds. Suddenly Xander turned around and saw his own ship, Clarisse having a hard time just keeping her balance, and he knew that they had to lift up in the air, they had to move away from the shuttle. In one quick jump he was right beside Clarisse, and with an incredible quick reflex he caught her just as she had lost that fragile balance.

'We have to go!" he yelled towards Marr.

Marr turned and saw the danger the same second Cleo was losing consciousness. He launched himself to her and caught her before she touched the ground lifting her in his arms. He knew he could not make the jump, not with the ship being so unstable and yelled back to Xander "Go, get out of here!"

Next he looked around and Cleo's speeder, hidden behind the shuttle seemed functional. He rushed to it, and with Cleo on his lap, he started it. _Good. Now we need to get away_ Marr thought, and started to ride towards the west.

"Marr, what are you doing?" Clarisse yelled this time and she bubbled him and Cleo again.

"Go. Xander, stay ahead of me, we will catch up" Marr spoke in his comm while taking himself and Cleo away from the heavy fire.

The uneven terrain was making the speeder ride bumpy and Cleo began to regain consciousness. The motion around her, the rough ride made her nauseous, but she had to keep it together. She opened her eyes and saw Marr's mask turning to her.

"You are up…Cleo, hold on to me, as tight as you can. Do you hear me?" he asked her, not sure if she did.

She just nodded and with effort, she wrapped her arms around him. Her right arm, seriously injured went around his waist, while the left one she managed to lift it up and around his neck. With one arm, Marr held her higher up, and in spite of her moan of pain she let her body lean on his.

"I will get us out of here…Just don't let go of me!"

Cleo looked over his shoulder, behind them and saw the shuttle station. The last of the shuttles was trying to take off, but only about twenty feet in the air a missile blew it up in a terrifying explosion. She didn't even hear the noise, just saw the light that illuminated the whole brown sky. Cleo closed her eyes for a second and tears ran down her cheeks.

"You should have not come…" she whispered, even if she thought she yelled at Marr. Her voice was just as weak as her body, and the effect of the force choke caught up with her quickly.

"You should have not gone!"

Marr's answer was short and harsh, but somewhere, deep inside, she knew he was right even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Marr, we have an opening ahead," she heard Xander's voice in the comm and she reopened her eyes. Right behind them, a huge cloud sweeping the ground was approaching. The unusual caramel color made Cleo think for a second of honey, sunsets and soft silk. The next second the cloud reached the shuttle station and she saw everything turning into dust…The horror made her take in a sharp breath in and Marr turned his head the same instant.

"Xander, we may not have time…He is here."

Clarisse was sitting right beside Xander and she saw the caramel cloud on the screens. It was identical with the one from her vision, and she looked next to her husband, scared.

"Clara, get your seat belt on. It's going to get bumpy!" he said quickly and touched her hand for a second.

"Cleo…Marr…We can't leave them…" she whispered with tears running down her cheeks while she put on the belt with trembling hands.

"We will not. Marr! Do you hear me?"

"Yes…Where are you?" asked Marr.

"Right in front of you. I am coming down" answered Xander and Cleo turned her head to look this time ahead. The small ship descended, with the ramp still lowered and the hatch opened, ahead of them.

"Xander, do you remember the 'one in one'?" asked Marr again.

"Are you insane? We are not kids anymore!" objected Xander right away.

"Correct. We are a lot stronger and more powerful! Get ready, if you still remember how to fly…" added Marr and Cleo could hear the smile in his voice.

"What is a 'one in one'?" asked Clarisse next looking at Xander confused.

"He is going to drive the speeder inside the ship while we are moving…" Xander tried to explain.

"That is suicide!" Clarisse objected interrupting him.

"If anyone can do it, it's us…Trust me!" added Xander seeing the look on her face. "We have done it many times…"

"When?" she insisted.

"In the academy…"

"He is getting close," they heard Marr's voice in the comm.

"Marr…" whispered Cleo and looked at his mask.

"I am here, kitten. Just hold on to me! No matter what, do not let go! Do you understand?"

Cleo nodded, putting her head on his chest.

"Here we go, my friend! In three…two…one…"

The countdown was terrifying for Clarisse. She felt like they were the last seconds of life. Suddenly she felt the ship shaking.

"Go! Go! Go!" She heard Marr's rushed voice in the comm and the same second Xander hit the button that closed the hatch with one hand and pulled the controls towards him with the other. The ship accelerated upwards and away from the cloud. If she had not been securely fastened into the chair, Clarisse would have slid all the way to the back of the ship.

"Yes! We did it again!" Xander's happy voice resonated in the comms and Clarisse looked at him. If she wasn't still so terrified, she could kiss him.

Unlike her, Cleo felt every second of the countdown going by slow. She looked at the ship, at Marr, and she understood in a second what he was about to do. With all the power she had left in her, Cleo tightened her grip around his neck. That last mound coincided with his 'one' on the countdown, and Cleo felt him pulling up the front of the speeder. They were in the air, and it didn't look like he was going to make the jump, when she whispered "Marr…I love you…" The very next second they touched the ramp and he accelerated quickly. The entrance into the ship was wide enough and Marr turned sideways as they were half way in. He knew that if the front of the speeder hit the wall in front of the entrance while running, the whole ship would blow up. One quick jump off the speeder while he turned it off, and Cleo heard him telling Xander to go. That was the last she could remember, she lost consciousness the same instant he wrapped one arm around her, holding her against his body, while with the other he grabbed the strong, metal handle beside the door. The speeder slid to the end of the ship, but since it was already turned off, just hit the wall with a metallic noise. Marr felt Cleo's inert body against him, he knew she was unconscious again, but that did not stop him from whispering back to her "I love you, too, kitten…So much…" Next he heard the auxiliary engines rumbling and the ship went upwards at an almost seventy five percent incline. His grip on the handle tightened, and Cleo's body pressed against him due to the angle, and the speed. The second the ship regained the normal level, Marr knew they had made it out safely and rushed into the holocommunicator room, placing her gently on one of the sofas. Clarisse came in running, knowing already that her friend was in a dangerous state.

"She just lost consciousness a few seconds ago…" explained Marr and took a step aside to give Clarisse some space.

"I know…Thanks for saving her…What you did was…" she tried to thank him.

"Concentrate on her," Marr interrupted her abruptly.

"Take us to the orbital station, Thomas" said Xander and he rushed to join the others in the holocommunicator room. "How is she?" he asked right away, walking close to Marr.

"Badly injured, and extremely weak…" answered Clarisse and looked at her husband and brother just in time to see them grabbing each other's right arm, crossing them in front of them and touch their right shoulders. A quick, almost imperceptible nod followed and then she heard Xander.

"I did not think we could still do that…"

"It was do it or die. I cannot die yet, not before my time…" added Marr and looked in Cleo's direction.

Clarisse had already started to clean her wounds, pulling out pieces of shrapnel, cleaning the deep injuries and healing the more superficial ones. She started to look into Cleo's belt, on the side and found the kolto gel she knew she always had with her, and squeezed some in the deeper wounds. Only after that she started to heal her friend, and they could literally see her flesh closing, healing before their eyes.

"She is going to be all right…" whispered Clarisse and right away she went in meditation.

The soft light reflecting from her aura covered Cleo and Marr looked at her with increased attention. He noticed her tiny leather jacket on the floor, soaked in blood, in shreds. Next his eyes went to her face, she looked peaceful under the thick layer of dust. He could see the traces of her tears, even the black circles around her eyes. _She must have not slept in days…_ he thought and next, the bruises on her neck made him feel angry. Behind his mask, Marr let the sadness and anger cover his face, fill his eyes. Her white leather suit was a memory, it was dirty, covered in sand, dust and blood, ripped and barely covering her. Marr felt his insides tie in a knot and had a difficult time breathing. Suddenly he became aware that his feelings could be sensed by the others and controlled himself. He didn't know how long it had been when Clarisse got up on her feet with her aura diminished and turned around, placing her hand on his arm, at the same time they felt the ship docking on the orbital station.

"Marr, she needs a lot of rest, food, and maybe you can convince her to soak in a bath…"

"She does not like baths, she always prefers showers."

"I know…" continued Clarisse smiling at him. "It would be good for her, it will relax the muscles and help healing faster. She is very weak, and I can only assume that she didn't eat in days…She didn't sleep much either…"explained Clarisse and Marr nodded to her.

"Thank you, sister. I will take good care of her," he assured her right away.

"I don't doubt you. She should be a lot better by tomorrow, but for now she will be sleeping for a while," added Clarisse and went into Xander's opened arms.

From under one of the pillows, Xander pulled a black blanket and handed it to Marr. He wrapped Cleo in it and then lifted her in his arms, walking behind Xander and Clarisse out of the ship.

The orbital station was packed with people. Most were scared, injured, laying on the ground and moans of pain were covered by the general noise. Suddenly, like if someone turned off the sound, it got quiet. Everyone looked out the glass walls. Ziost was in full view and they had all witnessed the last seconds of it. The cloud that had chased them was covering the whole surface of the planet. There was a little spot left and when it got covered, everyone felt the void. Every single force user felt the cries of the damned. The Emperor was displaying an incredible power.

"Show off!" growled Marr behind his mask and Xander looked at him the same second.

"Why? Why did he do this?"

His question remained unanswered while everyone watched the cloud dissipating. Even if Ziost was a small planet, used more as training facility by Empire troops, there were many people that lived there, had homes there and most of them just had been killed, too many, and many more injured. Once the cloud was gone, all they could see was a barren, lifeless planet. There was nothing left but rocks and dust. For a few more seconds, no one made a move, no sound could be heard, until reinforcements walked through the doors and everyone got back to what they were doing. Medics, healers and everyone that was not injured was helping.

"Take her home…" said Clarisse turning to Marr.

"Go, I got this" insisted Xander seeing that Marr wasn't moving.

"Are you sure?" he insisted looking at his friend.

Xander nodded and Marr went to the directory to see where Cleo's ship was docked. The hangar '22C' was on a different level and he walked next to the elevator, where Theron and Lana stopped in front of him.

"Darth Marr…" they both saluted him and he nodded their way.

"Is the Captain going to be all right?" asked Theron looking at Cleo, unconscious in Marr's arms.

"Yes, she just needs to go home now."

Marr's answer suggested them that he wasn't happy about the delay.

"It is my fault. I should have not let her go alone to that last shuttle…" started Lana.

"She did what she felt she had to do. You could not have changed her mind," Marr interrupted her "Darth Hellix is in charge. Now, if you will excuse me…"

The elevator's door opened and Marr walked in while he spoke the last sentence. After the short salute, the door closed, leaving Theron and Lana looking at each other with guilt in their eyes.

Xander took charge of the station right away and started to give orders, contact both Councils and organize evacuation to new homes for the survivors. The pain on the refugee's faces, their fear, was the general feeling on the orbital station. It was a sad day for the whole galaxy. The holonet exploded with the news and images of the tragic end of Ziost, played over and over again. More help arrived and more was on the way, when Major Koa and Darth Khalyce went to Xander to offer him their services.

"Darth Khalyce, we need as many healers as we can get, help the others…"

She nodded and left the same second, after she exchanged a quick look with the Major.

"Major, do you have breathing masks on your ship?" Xander asked him, knowing very well the reputation of Havoc Squad.

"Yes. What do you need me to do?"

"Go down there, on Ziost, and look for survivors, any life…"

"Got it," Koa answered right away, getting ready to leave.

"Major, do not take any unnecessary risks. If something does not look or feel right, get out. We have lost already too many! If you could record the search, I am sure the people would want to see what is left…" added Xander right before the short salute after which Major Koa left followed by his trusted squad.

Clarisse was helping as many people as she could. Between healing the injured, comforting the crying children and calming the terrified survivors, she didn't notice when the time passed. More and more medics and healers were joining her, force users from both factions were coming together again to help in times of crisis. Xander could see her from afar, and her unmistakable aura, her calming presence, gave him hope. _One day our son will learn about this. I will tell him how much his mother helped, how she put a piece of her heart in every single one of these people…He should be proud to have her as his mother._ After another look at the woman that he loved more than anything in the world, he got back to his duty. Hours passed and nobody noticed, everyone was tirelessly doing their best to comfort the ones that had lost everything that day.

"Clara…" she heard Xander behind her and got up on her feet.

"What is it?" came her question.

"You need to rest…It has been almost twenty four hours since you have slept, we need to eat…" he explained and that was when she felt hungry for the first time.

"I feel bad to leave them all here…" she whispered with guilt in her eyes.

"You have done more that anyone could have hoped or ask for…You need to take a break. Besides, in a couple of hours half of them will be already on their way to new homes."

Clarisse looked around one more time. There were fewer refugees than hours ago, when they first arrived at the orbital station, and more help.

"You are right, I need to take care of him too…" she agreed touching the small bump under her white tunic.

"Thomas, be ready to leave. We will be there in few minutes" she heard Xander talk in his comm and next he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go" he added and they both walked towards the hangar after leaving instructions to the next in command of the station.

As soon as he got inside her ship, Marr placed Cleo on the bed and rushed to the command bridge. He felt uneasy sitting in her chair, but after he requested permission to take off, started the engines. The even sound, the light vibrations and the humming that filled the ship made Marr smile behind his mask, remembering how she was always saying hello.

"I hope you do not expect any conversation from me," he hissed, waiting for clearance. _Seriously? Am I talking to a ship? I must be losing my mind…_ He thought and the clearance had come the same second. With short and precise moves he took the ship out and as soon as he engaged the hyper drive, let the autopilot take over and rushed to Cleo's side. He threw his mask on the floor and peeled off the armor in seconds, after which he sat on the edge of the bed and unwrapped the blanked from around her. One glance at the chrono beside the bed let him know that they had close to two hours until they would exit hyperspace and decided to take her to the shower and clean all the dust and dried blood from her. Gently he first undid her pigtails and tried to run his fingers through her hair, but it was full of sand. The dust stacked on his fingers and Marr shook his head. He ripped the remains of her leather suit, figuring it was easier and less painful for her than to try and take it off, after which he went and started the shower. In only seconds they were both under the hot water, and blood, sand and dust mixed in the water going down the drain. For a while he just held her close to him, and let himself take in the fact that she was right there, in his arms, even if unconscious. It took him a lot longer than he thought it would to shampoo her hair, and wash every inch of her body. He had to hold her at the same time and the soap made it harder, slippery, and he as afraid somehow he will drop her. Cleo looked so fragile, tired, and completely at his mercy in those moments, that his heart ached, his whole body revolted against the situation they were in. He sat down in the shower, with her lying on his own body and held her tight, close to him, burying his face in her wet hair and inhaling the ocean breeze scent. _None of this would have happened if you would have accepted me…I would have not allowed it!_ Marr could not remember when the last time he had cried was. Not even as a child, he was not allowed to cry, he would have been punished for being weak. But right then, he could not hold back the tears. The realization that he could have lost her for good hit him and there was no holding back. _Come back to me, kitten…I need you…_ When he finally felt the water getting colder, he wrapped her in a thick towel and got her back on the bed. Marr glanced again to the chrono and was surprised to see that the shower took over an hour and a half. He got back into his armor quickly and turned all his attention to her again. She looked cold, and right away he grabbed a fresh, dry towel, throwing the damp one on the floor. Next he gently covered her with one of the soft blankets and let out a deep sigh. The alarm brought him back to reality after he just sat there, looking at her and he rushed back to the command bridge. Dromund Kaas was right in front of him and instincts took over. Only minutes later Marr was walking with her in their bedroom and carefully placed her on the oversized bed. He quickly called couple of servants to take care of her while he went and stripped off his armor again. This time he pulled on one of his black robes and, tying the belt around his waist, came back to check on Cleo. She was already dressed in a long, soft silk nighty, her hair dried and she looked comfortable, asleep, like nothing had happened. The late afternoon sun was sending pleasant warmth and a soft yellow light through the half pulled draperies. Marr walked outside on the terrace and held his hands at his back, closing his eyes. _She has to accept me! If I could only make her see it…I do not wish to go in another war of wills. It was hard the first time, I cannot do it again. I cannot see her suffer, defeated again…It has to be another way…_

Cleo was starting slowly to come back from her prolonged sleep like state. She opened her eyes slowly and the soft, diffused light created an illusion of surreal. _So this is how it feels when you are dead…Not too bad…Why am I still hurting? I thought that when we die all pain stops. Why is every inch of my body hurting?_ She looked ahead, through the opened glass doors and saw a man outside. The black hair, the broad shoulders, the way he was standing there, holding his hands at his back, made her think of Marr. _Oh, no! I killed him! He is dead too…I did it all for nothing! I left him so he will live…No! He can't be dead, I am not his wife…How did he die? Why? I didn't see the Emperor…I thought he said I would kill him…Did I? All I remember is…What is it again? Marr saved my neck, again, and then we were on a speeder…I remember telling him I love him. At least I had that chance…Was he jumping in a moving ship? Was it there a lot of light? Did we just blow up the ship? All that light felt like…Like warmth, and relief…Like when Risse was healing me…And later was rain. That felt good, it was hot and clean…Why did Marr died? I told him he sucks at that vision stuff. I was right…he died anyways…If I could only get some answers here! There is no one that will explain me what happened? Marr…_

He felt Cleo's fear, her sadness and turned around the same second. When he realized that she was awake, he rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. She saw his glowing gold eyes and smiled.

"I am sorry I killed you…I didn't want to…" she whispered and Marr could barely hear her.

"I am not dead," he interrupted her right away and smiled at her.

"Am I?" she asked him confused.

"No. We are both alive and well…You are not quite there yet, but you will be just fine. Clarisse healed you, you just need to rest and eat," he explained, but Cleo could not wrap her mind around his words yet.

"Are you sure? Why I don't remember…"

"I am certain that you are alive" he interrupted her and kissed her hand.

Cleo looked at him, she felt his lips on her hand and smiled back at him. _That felt good, like it used to…_ she thought and next she touched the side of his face. She wanted to make sure she was not dreaming. Next her eyes fell on his aurodium tag and she smiled again, moving her hand and touching it, touching the middle of his chest where the four tiny 'v' marks were. Instantly she felt his sharp breath and looked back into his eyes.

"I am going to get us some food. You are weakened from starving yourself. You need your strength back, so you can get better…" she heard him speak and saw him trying to get away from her.

"Don't leave…" she whispered, almost crying.

Marr stopped and took her in his arms, touched by her words. It was the first time she had asked him to stay with her, she was still confused and scared, and she wanted him to stay.

"I am here, my love…I am here…" he whispered with his face into her soft hair, holding her tight against him.

They just sat in each others arms for a while, and Marr concentrated on his assistant, calling him through the force. A few minutes later he walked in the bedroom and Marr ordered some food without leaving her side.

"Tell me what happened…" he heard her whisper after a while and for the next few minutes he did. Once he finished bringing her up to date, their food was there and they started to eat. Cleo had more questions, but she felt so tired, that she decided to wait, she could not concentrate on anything. Eating was taking a lot of energy and she got tired after only a few bites. Marr noticed right away and took some of her food, feeding her.

"You need to eat, Cleo. I will not let you get away with it. I want you back to normal, to being yourself…"

She nodded and chewed her food slowly. When Vonn came back into the bedroom, Cleo heard Marr asking him to make sure the bath was ready and she looked at him, surprised.

"Are you going to take a bath? I thought…" she started to ask him as soon as they were alone again.

"You are the one taking it," he interrupted her and forced a chocolate covered piece of fruit in her mouth, from the golden plate that was left there after the leftovers from their meal were gone.

"Mm…This is good…But you know I hate baths…I don't…" she started to oppose right away.

"Clarisse said that it would be good for you, it will relax your muscles and help healing."

Marr's explanation came at the same time as the long, soft strokes of his hand on her hair.

"I can take a shower…" she kept trying.

Marr just laughed and took her in his arms, lifting her from the bed. He took her in the bathroom and she saw the huge tub filled with steaming water, and flower petals were floating around. The scent was sweet and calming, and she looked at him.

"Ari…Please…"

Her last try didn't work either and he left her on her feet for a second while he took off her nighty and his own robe. Cleo was confused and could hardly support her own weight, but he lifted her again and stepped into the bath holding her.

"There…" he whispered, lying down in the tub and holding her on top of him, forcing her to relax against his body. "Just relax, do not think of anything. I am here…"

His whispers, the heat from the water that completely covered her body, made her feel weightless, safe, and she let herself relax against him. His deep breath brought a smile on Cleo's face and she started to feel her eyes heavy, slipping again in a sweet state of nothing. She wasn't sure if it was real, or if she was dreaming, but she was in his arms, close to him, and it just felt so good… _This is nice…_

"You are going to make me like taking baths…" she whispered and Marr felt her falling asleep the very next second. He smiled and held her closer, making sure she was safe and comfortable.

"I hope to make you want to stay…" he whispered but she could not hear him anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

Major Koa was on Ziost for hours and destruction was all around him. It pained him to see the complete absence of life. All he could see was dust, everywhere. All the readings came back negative for any form of life on the barren remnant of Ziost. He searched the small city, went in almost every building, hoping for at least one survivor. There was none. Even the pots inside homes, where there used to be flowers, now they all had just a tiny handful of ashes in the middle. All life was eradicated, in all forms and shapes, not only the people. He was in the last of the buildings when he heard noise coming from somewhere above him and rushed to the upper floor followed by couple of his crew members. The scans still showed no life forms, but the noise attracted him. Around the corner the noise became louder and he followed it until he entered that room. A service droid was roaming around and it was the source of the noise. He went and turned it off quickly. For some reason he found it inappropriate to let him walk around. After hours of search, Major Koa and his crew went back to the orbital station. He needed to see other people, to be around the living. As soon as he got back on the station he looked for Darth Khalyce and ran to her. Without any word took her in his arms and kissed her.

"What was that about?" she asked him as soon as they broke free, ignoring the surprised looks they were getting.

"I need to feel alive…" he whispered her.

"Is it that bad down there? she asked him next and looked in his eyes.

This time he didn't answer, just nodded. "I have to give the recordings to Darth Hellix, and then can we go, or do you still have work to do?" he asked after a few seconds.

"I will be here for another hour or so…We can meet on Dromund Kaas, if you want. Here" she added and handed him a card. "It's the key to my penthouse. Just check the listings in the Central Plaza and swipe it. It will take you in."

The major took the card and left. Darth Khalyce stood there for a few seconds, looking at him walking away. She had seen him troubled before, but never this badly. She glanced to the lifeless planet and let out a sigh, after which she got back at her duties.

The cantina in the Central Plaza in Kaas City was buzzing with customers. The screens around were playing images from Ziost and many had somebody on that planet until that day. At a table in a corner a group of six occupied one of the booths.

"We have failed today and Darth Marr is not going to be happy with us. We have to be more careful" spoke the Rattataki woman, looking at the others. The group was mixed, and besides a droid, there was a Zabrak in the group, a Twi'lek and two humans.

"We will need new disguises, if we are going to continue the surveillance. She has seen all of us at some point…" spoke one of the humans and Legate turned to him.

"We do, but I have to talk first with Darth Marr and see if we are still on the job. He does not like failure…" she said, and retreated in a small room to make her call. After a few rings, the blue image of Darth Marr appeared.

"Agent…"

"My Lord…I…"

"You have failed me! She almost died today."

"We got to the orbital station just as they stopped all shuttles to the planet…We could not land…" she tried to explain.

"Then you should have got there sooner!" he interrupted the explanation.

"It will not happen again…"

Marr started to pace in front of the holocommunicator with his hands holding at his back.

"It will not happen again, that is correct. You are off the job. The last payment has been transferred to your account. Marr out."

Legate looked for a few seconds to her holo. That day, her failure while working for one of the most powerful Sith, could have been a serious setback. The next second her holo rang and she was needed at the headquarters for a new mission. With a bitter taste, she went to her crew to give them the news. They had all listen in silence with their heads down, and when she finished talking, the twi'lek spoke shyly.

"Even if we are doing other jobs we can still keep our eyes open, and listen around…We could still come across something…It seems that the Captain has a talent for getting in trouble…"

The others looked at her and agreed with her point of view, all except Legate.

"We will have to concentrate on the mission at hand. We have to repair the damage our reputation had suffered today. We cannot afford another failure. You are all free to keep your eyes open and your ears out there, but I need everyone's attention on what we are doing. Is everyone clear?"

They all nodded and only seconds later were exiting the cantina. The crew headed to get the supplies, preparing for the new mission, while she went to the headquarters. _At least I didn't get shocked or force chocked…But I have failed. Perhaps my crew is right. The Captain does have a certain talent of getting herself in messy situations_ she thought while walking in the building where the headquarters were. Only minutes later she walked out with a new mission and instructions to go to her ship, while the night covered everything around.

The smell of caff and food made her open her eyes.

"Xander…" Clarisse whispered, seeing him getting close to her with a tray.

"Breakfast in bed for my Lady," he said and kissed her before placing the tray in the middle of the bed and joining her. "How do you feel?" came his next question while settling beside her.

"Tired…I think I over did it yesterday. This little guy is trying to tell me something…" she answered and smiled back at Xander. Clarisse's small frame helped her keep the pregnancy almost invisible until just days ago. All of the sudden she was showing the bump of her unborn son, and she could swear she was getting bigger by the minute.

"Perhaps it's time to let the worries of the world to others and concentrate on him…" said Xander and touched her abdomen. The same second, like he knew they were talking about him, the tiny baby moved and made them both smile. "He agrees with that!" added Xander and handed Clarisse her cup of caff.

"Yes…Tomorrow I have to go to Tython and get settled in my new office, the Council…" she said after a sip, looking absently at the food in front of her.

"I have to go to Korriban as well, we have a meeting, but I have a surprise for you today."

Clarisse looked at him right away and saw his mysterious air.

"What surprise?" she asked right away.

"If I tell you it would not be a surprise anymore…You will see…" he answered and started to eat.

"I wonder how Cleo is today…Do you think we could go see her?"

"Of course, I will call Marr after we are done here."

Clarisse started to eat too, and kept quiet. She was worried, she had seen Cleo injured before, too many times, but she never looked as bad as she did the day before. It wasn't just her injuries, Clarisse already knew that her body would heal, she worried about the rest. When she healed her friend, she sensed something in her, beyond her weakened body, it was like she didn't wanted to live anymore, for the first time ever she felt like she was giving up. Xander looked at her and respected her wish for silence, but he could see easily that something was bothering her. He had to at least try and make her talk to him.

"Clara…"

"Mhm…" she answered, still absent, still lost in her thoughts.

"You know you can talk to me…Something is bothering you…" he tried to make her talk next.

"I need to talk to Cleo! Something is not right!" she said suddenly and pushing aside the tray with leftover food, she ran to get ready for the day ahead.

Xander stayed in place for a few more seconds, with an avalanche of questions in his mind. He shook his head and followed her example, getting himself ready, hoping that the surprise he had for her would make things better. The short conversation with Marr assured him that they were waited for and as soon as Clarisse was ready, they left. They found Marr pacing by the quick travel, waiting for them and as soon as they were there, Clarisse rushed to him.

"How is she?"

"Asleep…Last night she ate, then took a bath…She fell asleep in the bath and hasn't woken up yet…" he answered, walking with them towards his bedroom where Cleo was still asleep.

"I need to see her, to talk to her…Do you mind giving us a few minutes?" insisted Clarisse and Marr nodded in agreement, looking at Xander, confused.

"She would not tell me what all this is about…" answered Xander to his friend's inquiring look as soon as Clarisse went in the bedroom, leaving them both outside the closed door.

Cleo had opened her eyes just as Clarisse sat on the edge of the bed and touched her hand.

"Risse…" whispered Cleo and smiled to her friend, without even realizing that she was whispering. Her voice was still not back and her throat was still hurting from the previous day.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a freighter hit me…Everything hurts…" answered Cleo realizing that even smiling was hurting her face.

"It will get better. You are recovering well…Cleo, I need to talk to you about something…" hesitated Clarisse and looked in her friend's eyes. Her silent nod made Clarisse continue right away. "Yesterday, when I healed you, I felt something…You were giving up…"

"I thought I was dead…I thought that in spite of trying to protect Marr, I had killed him…" admitted Cleo and looked away with tears ready in her eyes.

"You didn't kill him, but…You have hurt him…badly…"

Cleo looked back at Clarisse with guilt.

"I thought there was nothing left for me…That I lost everything…" admitted Cleo and looked away from her friend.

"You have never given up before…You scared me," Clarisse's whisper came the same second she squeezed Cleo's hand.

"I think I had started to give up when I left…Stars, Risse, it was so hard to leave…" Cleo's tears started to run down her cheeks and Clarisse wiped them with a smile.

"It is all right, you are back now and everything is going to be…"

"No…It won't…' sobbed Cleo between tears. "I am not sure I can leave again and if I stay he is going to…"

"You need to talk to him," interrupted her Clarisse and right away she saw Cleo's fear. "Look…" hesitated Clarisse, but after a couple of seconds she continued. "When Xander and I came here, a couple of days ago, we found him in his meditation chamber…I will never forget that second, when I saw him…He was terrifying! He looked like he was ready to go out there and kill everyone…He was so angry and in so much pain, you have no idea. I have never felt so much pain from someone in my life! It was hurting me to be in the same room with him…He was convinced that you left because you didn't love him enough to stay…I had to tell him the truth…"

"He knows why I left?" interrupted Cleo this time and saw Clarisse nod and looking down. "It is probably better…I am not sure I would have ever worked up the courage to tell him myself…" she added next and Clarisse looked at her with hope.

"Just talk to him, he loves you! He loves you so much…" whispered Clarisse and Cleo nodded while the double doors opened and Marr entered the room followed by Xander and a servant bringing them breakfast.

Cleo looked up, straight into his eyes. Xander saluted her next and her attention shifted from Marr, but not before she saw the way he looked at her. Excusing themselves, Clarisse and Xander left after Clarisse sent another calming wave in Cleo's direction and made her feel better the same instant.

"Do you want to have breakfast here or outside?" Marr asked her as soon as they were left alone.

Cleo looked through the glass doors to the terrace, it was sunny and she could hear the birds chirping. She wanted to go outside, she was just not sure she was strong enough. Marr got his answer right away and told the servant to set the table outside, while he sat beside her, on the edge of the bed.

"I will take you outside. Hold on to me," he added and lifted her in his arms same second the servant was leaving the room.

Cleo had wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes.

"Thank you…" she whispered and kissed him lightly.

"For taking you outside?" he asked her looking deep into her eyes.

"For that too..."

He just smiled and walked on the terrace, placing her carefully on the soft cushions of the sofa. They looked in each others eyes for a few seconds, until Cleo whispered his name "Ari…"

"You need to recover first. I need you back to being yourself, kitten," he interrupted her, placing his index finger on her lips.

"Need me to? Why?" she started with questions.

"So I can breathe normally again…" he answered and kissed her lightly.

They had breakfast in silence, barely speaking to each other, and as soon as they were done Marr took her into the bathroom. Cleo noticed the tub filled with hot water again and her hands closed in little fists grabbing on his robe.

"Bath time…" he whispered her and let her down taking her nighty off.

"I…" she started to oppose his obvious plan. The next second she stopped, seeing him taking off his robe and lifting her again in his arms. Marr sat in the big tub with her in his arms, just like the night before and Cleo's opposition was gone instantly.

He felt right away her body relaxing against his, and making sure her hair was not touching the water, he pressed her head lightly on his shoulder. A few more seconds of silence helped her get comfortable and to her own surprise she realized it felt good.

"What were you thinking…Have I not told you to talk to me, always, no matter what?" she heard his whisper and she closed her eyes, feeling the tears threatening again.

"I am so sorry, Ari…I didn't mean to hurt you."

This time Marr didn't answer, just squeezed her closer to him, and buried his face into her hair.

"I don't want you to die…" said Cleo after a while and he lifted her face to him right away.

"Sooner or later we all die…"

"I'll take later!" she interrupted him and he smiled.

"It will be later…My vision that you seem to be so afraid of, it will not come true for years."

Cleo looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean? Do you know when it will happen?"

"I do not know for sure, but I do know that you will be older when it will happen…"

"How old?" she interrupted him again.

"Hard to tell, but definitely older… I am thinking, perhaps, fifteen, twenty years…"

Cleo let her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes again. _So we could have all this time together…Maybe in the meanwhile I can come up with a way to change this stupid vision, maybe…_

"All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if I were to die tomorrow, I would want to be with you today…" she heard him talk, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Ari…There has to be a way to change it! I…"

"There is not. Not for me anyways…"he interrupted her abruptly and Cleo looked at him.

"Why not?"

Her question made him smile. It was a sad smile, and Cleo noticed, but it was a smile.

"I see you are getting back to being yourself" he said and his brow went up with interest and admiration.

"Why can't you do anything about it?" she insisted, feeling that it was more than he was telling her.

Marr took a deep breath and that sadness she just saw reappeared on his face.

"I am bound by my word…"

"You gave your word that you won't do anything to change a vision about your own death? That is stupid! To whom?"

"Tulak Hord," came his answer short.

"Who is this guy? Can't you talk to him and…"

Marr's laugh filled the room and her heart the same second. Cleo could not help herself smile even if she could not see what was so funny. _Stars, I love him! He laughs so rarely…And looks so happy when he does. As silly as this is, I feel good that I am the one responsible for it_ thought Cleo while she was lost in admiration.

"Tulak Hord, Lord of Hate, Master of the Gathering Darkness, Dark Lord of the Sith…He is been dead for centuries…"

"He sure has a lot of titles, but if he is dead, how did you promise him? How can he keep you accountable for it?" interrupted Cleo again.

Marr took a deep breath and decided to tell her everything. He knew she would not betray his trust.

"About thirty years ago, when my mother died, my father pulled me out of the Academy for couple of weeks. I thought we would both mourn her death, but after a few days he sent me to my grandmother, on Dromund Fels. I asked him not to, I promised I would stay out of his way, or go back to the Academy, just not to send me to her…"

"Why not? Everyone loves to spend time with their grandmother," interrupted Cleo, and she turned around so she could see him. Marr held one arm behind her, making sure she was comfortable in the new position, across his lap and continued.

"My grandmother hated me…She was a pure-blood and never accepted my mother, she held my father responsible for 'diluting' our family royal blood, for…"

"Wait, what? Royal blood?" interrupted Cleo again.

"Apparently, some centuries ago one of our ancestors was a prince…I am sure that throughout the time that got lost, but she was fixated on accusing my father for shaming our family by marrying a human and that my simple existence was an insult" explained Marr looking away, into some nonexistent point. "She took great pleasure into shocking, and use her whip on me every time I would get in her way…I knew to avoid her, but she would still find me and remind me that I was a failure, good for nothing. She used to be a master in unconventional weapons, she could kill a man with a piece of string, or provoke serious damage with the heel of her shoe…All the stories I have heard about her made me think at some point that she actually killed her husband. More than once she brought up the fact that she sacrificed her life, marrying a looser that had the right lineage. In spite of her age, she was still powerful, strong enough to inflict pain, and she did not shy about it. After the first couple of days with her, the third day I figured I would wake up early and run away, and only come back at night. She must have known, since she was waiting for me and got to shock me again, right before I made it out the door. I started to run, I was angry, I wanted to stop hearing her laugh…"

"Ari…I am sorry…" whispered Cleo and she wrapped her arms around him, letting her head back on his shoulder. _Wow…Did he had a crappy childhood…_ she thought and kissed lightly his shoulder.

Marr didn't even looked at her, he was too deep in his own thoughts, but Cleo felt his arm tightening around her and she saw the red thin clouds starting to dance around them.

"I must have run for couple of hours. I was so angry, I did not felt tired, but when I got near the ruins I have stopped and start looking around. The ruins had fascinated me, I wanted to see them closer. Every time I was there before my father was with me and never let me get close enough to them. He used to say that they are cursed…To me were just ruins, remains of statues, and other monuments. I was already studying the ancient languages in the Academy and the inscriptions were attracting me in a mysterious way. I could understand some of the symbols, and try to figure out what the others were. When I got to the remains of one of the statues, I figured it must have been huge, the half of boot that was still on the square base indicated that the statue must have been at least a hundred feet high. I looked for inscriptions, knowing that it must had been someone important to have such a monument dedicated to him, and that was when I saw the name: Tulak Hord. I was in awe, I took a step back and tried to imagine how the statue looked like centuries ago. I did not pay much attention to the uneven terrain and fell on my back the next second. That was when I saw at the bottom of the statue's base, one of the stone blocks looked different than the others. Obviously curiosity got the best of me and I went to it, trying to move it…When I pushed it in, I heard a clicking mechanism and in seconds, the whole block slide, revealing a secret entrance. I knew I wanted to go inside and investigate, but there was something very unsettling. Even if I was just a young boy I could feel the power, the darkness coming from within. I looked around and after I made sure nobody was around, I got in. I found a torch and everything I needed to start a fire right by the entrance, inside, and with the lit torch I started to go down the stairs only seconds later. By the time I got at the bottom of the stairs, I could not see the daylight from the opening anymore, it was a long way down. The huge room at the bottom of the stairs was all covered in black marble, but littered with tens, hundreds of lightsaber hilts. I found it odd, but I continued to look around. The columns were supporting the ceiling, and the bottom of each of them there was a big chest. I opened them only to see they were filled with incredible jewelry, precious stones and metals, some sort of primitive weapons encrusted with stones…It was unbelievable! The dark presence was bothering, so I continued my search and found two more rooms. The first one was filled with all sorts or armors and weapons, and looked like an armory of some sort. When I entered the second room, the presence got stronger… I had spent all my life with powerful Sith around me, I knew what power, what darkness felt like, but there it was so much more in that place…The room was empty except the simple altar in the middle. I was surprised to see the two fires burning on either side, it was no conventional fire…Right in the middle of the altar, between the fires, there was a lightsaber hilt. It attracted me like a magnet and I went straight to it. I wanted to touch it, to hold it, it was something that I could not explain or understand at the time. I was about two steps away from it, when Tulak Hord's spirit appeared in front of me. I had recognized him right away, I had learned about him in my history class in the Academy…" Marr stopped for a few seconds and looked at Cleo. She was listening to his every word, she was scared, but curious at the same time, and after a smile he continued. "He told me that he was surprised that the chosen one was a little boy, but since I have proved myself worthy, he was going to make a deal with me. He offered me the lightsaber, HIS lightsaber, in exchange of my promise that I will accept my destiny without ever trying to change it. I could not believe what I was hearing, I was terrified, but the lightsaber was irresistible. He told me that that saber was going to protect me, lead me to great victories, that I will know glory like no other in my time, that I will have a long and fulfilling life, I will become the most feared and respected Sith…That I will be guided by visions that will always be accurate, and that no ordinary man will be able to kill me as long as I have the lightsaber. I thought it was a great offer, I wanted all the power, all the glory, everything he said I will have , and I accepted. I asked him about the light sabers that were all over the floor in the next room and he told me that they belonged to other Sith that might have been worthy if they would have wanted power more than riches…I knew that moment that they had been killed when the temptation of the riches got the best of them…That day my destiny was sealed…"

"So you made a promise, to a ghost, thirty years ago and feel like you have to follow through?" asked him Cleo suddenly revolted.

"I gave my word! I never, ever go back on my word, no matter who it's given to."

"This is ridiculous! What is he going to do? Haunt you?"

"It is my word, my honor, my promise!" answered Marr and Cleo knew that is a lost battle.

She kept quiet a few seconds, then she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Fine, do what you want! I have not made a promise to this Tulak whatever his name is, so I don't owe him anything! I will find a way!"

Her determination made Marr look at her, surprised.

"You are definitely back to being yourself…" he whispered and next second kissed her with all the desire and passion he had built inside him for the past few days.

While she tried to get her breath back, one question bothered Cleo and she asked him.

"So it is true that you can't be killed? I thought it was a rumor, a…"

"It is true. I cannot be killed while I hold my saber. I can be injured, and have been in the past, but not killed. I might be killed however, when I do not have it with me…" he added and looked at Cleo to see her reaction.

"You should have told me before I took that shot at you…" she whispered and Marr started to laugh again the same second.

"And miss all that fun?" he asked her with a playful tone.

She didn't say anything, just let her head back on his chest. She felt tired again, and Marr got both of them out of the bath, dried and back in the bedroom. After lunch Cleo fell asleep again and he sat with her, holding her in his arms and wondering if she was any closer to accepting him, or even further away than before.

The cantina in the Central Plaza was as usual busy when Major Koa and Darth Khalyce walked in. The images from his search were playing on the monitors alongside the walls, and they choose a table that didn't have a direct view to one of them. Na'ke wanted to be around people and after they got their drinks, just started to talk. When Darth Khalyce excused herself for a minute and he was left alone at the table, he overheard a conversation at a nearby table that attracted his attention right away. There were two men and only one of them sounded Imperial.

"We should have snatched her before all this, before Yavin…Now she is with 'the Mask'…"

"Are you stupid? Pigtails has been doing us favor after favor. Her price went up so high, that we could all retire!" said the imperial sounding man.

"And how are we going to get her now? Do you think he is going to let her out of his sight?" asked the other man with concern in his voice.

"We wait for a good moment…He did fire her tail yesterday…So if anything it should be easier…"

"Are we ready to go, or you want another drink?" he heard Darth Khalyce asking him and turned around right away, interrupted from the eavesdropping

"We can go in a moment…Sit down" he whispered her motioning to the men that were just about to leave.

"What is it?" she asked quickly and sat beside him.

"Those two…I think they were talking about Darth Marr and the Captain…Sounds like they want to kidnap her…"

"Good luck to them! Are you sure?" she insisted even if she thought it would be an impossible task, while following with her eyes the two men exiting the cantina.

"I heard them say 'the Mask' and 'pigtails'…and mentioned Yavin…" he explained while a twi'lek young girl sat at the same table as the two men had only seconds ago.

This time Darth Khalyce was the one that noticed her taking a small device from under the table and hiding it into her pocket. _Interesting…Someone knows about it and recorded whatever was they talked about…_ The same second she told Major Koa what was happening behind him.

"Let's follow her," he whispered, and Darth Khalyce nodded in agreement.


	28. Chapter 28

'Where are we going?" asked Clarisse as soon as Xander came into the spacious room and sat beside her.

"We will be there in about two hours, remember, it's a surprise?"

Clarisse smiled and got back to her thoughts letting her head rest on Xander's shoulder. This time he did not let her hold in whatever it was worrying her.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on? You have been …mysterious…"he asked and she smiled.

"It is about Cleo…Yesterday I felt her giving up. I was worried, she never does…" whispered Clarisse and looked at her husband.

"And today?" he insisted.

"Today she is back to normal. She thought she was dead and that she killed Marr too…Realizing that they are both alive, brought her back to being herself. Now I know she will be all right." she explained to him in only a few words.

"Does that mean that she is finally going to accept him, or she is planning the next run?"

Clarisse's chuckle made Xander smile and, pulling her closer to him, he kissed the top of her head.

"That I don't know…But they will figure things out for themselves. In a way I am glad that she did run last time…"

"Are you serious?" Xander interrupted her, surprised. "Did you see what that did to Marr? I have never seen anyone in that much pain, so…"

"She went through the same pain. She will definitely think twice next time before she would even attempt running away. If anything, being apart from him taught her a valuable lesson," answered Clarisse, cuddling closer to Xander.

"And what lesson is that?"

"That they belong together," whispered Clarisse and this time she looked in his eyes.

"Just like us…" said Xander and kissed her next. Even if Xander got the answers he was seeking, he felt that there was something else and as soon they regained their breath, he held Clarisse's face up to him and looked deep into her honey eyes. "What else is it that you are not telling me?"

His question got her unprepared and Clarisse tried to look away feeling caught.

"Clara."

She admitted to herself that maybe it was the time to talk to him about it, especially that it was a decision that they should make together. She had been worried about it and she had been trying to find a solution, but she could not come up with anything.

"How are we going to do this? We are going to have to go to Tython and Korriban, and we'll spend so much time on the ships, apart…"

"Way ahead of you, beautiful!" said Xander, smiling and pulling her on his lap. "This is what my surprise was about…"

"You found a way, already?" she asked surprised and excited.

Xander nodded and looked at her with bright, luminous eyes. "What is it more or less half way, between the two?" came his next question and Clarisse felt like she was being quizzed.

"I would have to look at a map…" she answered smiling back at him.

"Yavin 4," answered Xander, and could not contain his laugh seeing her reaction. "No worries, it is safe now. After we defeated Revan, and his acolytes have been eradicated, the planet only had the indigenous life left. It is a nice place, the climate is warm, safe, and has a force connection. I wanted to surprise you with the property I bought for us…"

"Are you serious? We are going to live on Yavin 4?" insisted Clarisse.

"For a while, until our son is born, or I should say until you enter the seventh month, I assume that is when you will take your leave... After that, we are going home, on Ulton. We are going to stay there for as long as we can, depending on how long you can stay away from your Jedi…" explained Xander and Clarisse thought about it, still smiling.

"From Yavin 4 to Tython there are about two hours in hyperspace, right?"

"Correct…Same for Korriban. We can do couple of hours trip two, maybe three times a week for a while. Is that acceptable for you, my Lady?" he asked her and instead of any answer, Clarisse just kissed him. "I will take that as a 'yes'" whispered Xander and continued to hold her close to him.

"Since we are on the subject…" hesitated Clarisse next and she looked at Xander.

The question in his eyes was her invitation to continue. "Should we start thinking of a name?" she asked.

Xander smiled and after another kiss was his turn to ask. "Do you have any in mind?"

"I have been thinking about it for a while…" admitted Clarisse. "I thought it would be nice to come up with a name made up from the names of the men in the family…" she continued.

"That is original…I like the idea!" Xander approved right away. "Did you came up with any yet?" he insisted and Clarisse smiled.

"Two…First one would be Xollin and second Kolxan…" Clarisse said and held her breath waiting for his reaction.

Xander thought about the two names for a few seconds, and with a big smile looked at Clarisse.

"I like the sound of Xollin…Is powerful, and…noble," he said finding the word that he was looking for. "We could keep Kolxan for a second, maybe?"

Clarisse's chuckle made him feel full of hope, happy and already flirting with the idea of having a second child in the future.

"What if it's going to be a girl?" she asked playful.

"Then it will be the turn of the women in this family," answered Xander and kissed her.

Minutes later they were landing on Yavin 4 and Clarisse looked around, surprised by the changes. Right outside the shuttle drop, there was a directory and Xander handed her a card.

"Your key," he said, and she took it, smiling and swiping it.

The quick travel activated and only seconds later they were standing at the entrance to their new home. Clarisse looked around excited, a little confused by the few buildings and the huge spaces between them. The courtyard was paved with blocks of stone and the vegetation growing between them, giving it a rustic flair that she loved. It reminded her of the ruins where they have spent the night the first time they were on Yavin. Xander had shown her the guest's suites that were each in a different building, and the servant's quarters, leaving for last the main building, the farthest one from the entrance. Clarisse didn't know what to look at first, she was overwhelmed, happy and excited, filling Xander's heart with pure joy. As soon as they entered the main building, after the front foyer, they stepped into the big room. She could swear that was the biggest room she'd ever been in, looking more like a ballroom then a living space. The entire wall opposing the entrance was glass and the view was breathtaking. The never ending blue sea attracted her right away and Xander smiled. He was counting on her reaction, and she didn't disappoint. The spacious terrace was suspended above the sea level, about fifty feet high, but she could see underneath the multitude of trails leading to the water.

"The sea level fluctuates every day, so we had to be safe, which is why we are so high up. It is safe to go down there, but you have to be mindful and leave as soon as you see the level starting to go up…" explained Xander, joining her on the terrace.

"This is incredible! I had no idea that Yavin was this beautiful…" she whispered and cuddled close to Xander.

They sat there, in silence for a few minutes, until Xander invited her to see the rest of their new home. Back into the main living space, Clarisse's attention was attracted by the two opposite sides of the room. On the right side was an entrance hidden behind big, heavy black draperies. On either side of them, the two tall black statues left no doubt that it was the way to Xander's side of the house. The black statues represented two cowled men, in fighting stances, with swords crossed about ten feet high, in front of the entrance.

"Let me guess! That would be the way to your side…" said Clarisse, laughing and looking at Xander.

"You are correct, my office and meditation chamber are that way. Would you like to see them?"

Clarisse nodded and she followed him through the heavy draperies. His office was just as she expected, modern, slick and comfortable. He had the same view of the sea, and an exit to the terrace that seemed to go all along the house. The highly polished black floor was covered partially by the thick and soft black rug, with a red trim around, marking the middle of the room. Suddenly Clarisse's attention was attracted by the hologram on his desk, it was the two of them on their wedding day and she could not help but smile. Xander saw her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That is so I don't forget how lucky I am…" he whispered to her and Clarisse turned around in his arms.

"You need a hologram to remind you that?" she asked him with a playful tone.

Xander's eyes flared a brighter shade of red and lowered to her height coming so close to her face he almost touched it.

"Are you offering to serve as a reminder?"

She giggled in his arms, but then she stopped abruptly, feeling his desire flowing towards her, around her, cocooning her.

"Xander…" she found the strength to whisper while she was having already a hard time breathing.

"Shall we continue…" he whispered next, touching her lips so lightly that she wasn't even sure it happened. "The tour that is…" he added and the same instant took a step away from her and extended his hand in front of her in an invitation.

Clarisse was breathless, and she just nodded, placing her hand in his and feeling the electric shock between them. Xander just smiled and she followed him with trembling legs. What seemed like a tall niche opened up when Xander pressed a button and a dark, staircase appeared. The steps were wide and curled between the raw stone walls. It seemed like it was carved into the mountain. The tiny lights on the bottom of each step illuminated their way, and Clarisse felt right away the darkness, and the cold surrounding her. A cold chill down her back made her shiver into her white, flowy dress and Xander stopped wrapping an arm around her.

"Are you cold?" came his question right away.

"Why is it that your meditation chamber is always so dark and cold? I noticed Marr's is the same too…"

"We are Sith. The darkness is our territory, the cold I cannot even feel, but there are always fires…" he answered and motioned his free hand in front of them. They were at the bottom of the stairs, and as soon as the fires ignited, Clarisse saw the big, oval room. Xander took a few steps away from her and walked with his arms opened to his surroundings. Clarisse just stood there, and took in every single detail in the room, from the high back oversized chair at the back of the room, to the artifacts spread throughout. She looked at Xander, tall and powerful and in his black Sith robes. The way he was exuding confidence, strength, and most recently desire, made her want him just as much. He sensed her emotions and turned to her with that provocative smile and glint in his eyes.

"How do you like it?" came his question and Clarisse rushed to answer.

"It suits you…I think…"

Her hesitation made him get close to her within a second and forced her to take a couple of steps backwards, until the cold, hard, uneven wall stopped her.

"You think…You are not sure…" he whispered again getting very close to her, but stopping himself from touching her, even if he wanted, and his heartbeat was twice as fast as normal.

"I guess I keep forgetting that you are…Sith…That darkness…" she tried to explain, feeling that she was running out of air.

"In that case, I should keep reminding you," he interrupted her and touched her lips with his thumb, while holding her head up, with his index finger under her chin.

"Xander…" she whispered, but she could not continue. The darkness around her was suffocating, and his emotions were so strong that she was dizzy.

"Let go, Clara…Strip away from the Force…" she heard him whisper and she did, under the red gaze that was burning her skin. "Better?" he asked next and Clarisse just nodded. They stood there for a few seconds, and she closed her eyes in the anticipation of his kiss. It took Xander all the self-control he had to take a step back, away from her and kiss her hand instead. She opened her eyes, surprised, hardly breathing.

"Are you ready to see the rest?" came his question on a deep, low voice.

 _What is going on? Is he playing with me? Is this something he planned, or…Hm…_ Clarisse nodded in agreement next and Xander lifted her in his arms without any warning. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked in his eyes while he was walking back with her into his office and the main room next.

"What are you doing? What is going on?" she asked him the second he let her down on her feet in front of the white draperies mirroring the black one from the other side of the room.

"Showing you around…" he answered but she didn't miss the playfulness in his voice, in his smile and that little spark in his eyes.

"More like playing around," she interrupted him.

"We are allowed to…There is no rush, we do not have to be anywhere…Does it bother you?" he asked, right away concerned that he might have been pushing the limits a bit too far.

"No…But just so you know, it is a game that two can play."

"Is that a dare?" asked Xander next with a confident and superior air.

Clarisse didn't answered this time, but she turned her back to him, admiring the statues on either side of the white draperies. They were white, representing two Jedi in meditative stances and she touched lightly the cold marble. With the corner of her eye, she noticed the way Xander looked at her hand touching the statue and she took her time, lingering on the high polished marble of the statue's leg. She saw him next trying to swallow and the intensity in his eyes, but she continued to ignore him. _Ha! Got you!_ Clarisse thought, and hid her satisfied smile.

"Beautiful…" she whispered continuing to move her hand up and down the statue. "Do you know the artist?" she asked him next turning towards Xander.

Instead of an answer he kissed her with passion, and Clarisse let him take control again. She couldn't resist him as much as she would have tried.

"You are so incredibly beautiful…" he said a few seconds later while Clarisse was this time the one stepping away from him.

"You don't look that bad yourself" she answered him and pulled the draperies to walk into her office.

Xander followed her and saw her admiring the room. It was a mirrored image of his office, but everything here it was in light shades of cream. The opened doors to the terrace let in a breeze and her silk dress moved around her body making Xander want to touch her. She looked so surreal, that he had to make sure he was not dreaming and went close to her, placing a hand on her waist.

"You can change anything that you do not like. If there…"

"Everything is perfect!" she interrupted him right away and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

They walked together further and behind what Clarisse thought it was some decorative hanging vines, she saw an opening into a cave. To her surprise, it wasn't that dark, she could guess that it was a source of light somewhere ahead of them.

"Is that the sound of a waterfall, I hear?" she asked him and stopped suddenly to make sure her ears were not betraying her.

Xander didn't answer, just pulled her by her hand that was resting in his. Only a few steps away the narrow corridor curved into a big opened area.

"Wow…" she whispered looking up, to the blue sky. In that room there was no ceiling, it was opened to the sky. On the wall on their left was the waterfall coming from the top of the mountain on that side, and falling into a decent sized pond. The low wall around the pond was made of white blocks of stone, and big, fluffy and comfortable pillows were grouped all around it. The lush plants all around the room were mixed with ones that had fragrant flowers, making the air feel fresh and sweet scented. It was all around the definition of calm, meditation and relaxation. Xander looked at her while Clarisse walked around slowly, touched some of the plants, smelled a few flowers, touched the cold and clear water, even sat on the edge of the wall for a few seconds. The way she enjoyed every inch on that place made him know for sure that it was the right choice he made when he decided to surprise her. Suddenly she ran towards him and Xander opened his arms smiling to her.

"Thank you…This is incredible! " she whispered after the kiss she could not hold on to anymore. "It is the best meditation spot ever!" she added looking around.

"Better than the lake?" he asked her joking.

"That is different…"

His laugh interrupted her explanation and she just sat there, looking at him laugh. _How did I even live until now without him? He is so…_ her thoughts were quickly interrupted by his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Come" he said next and pulled her after him toward the other end of that room. The corridor was continuing and after a sharp turn, they were in front of a curtain made of luminescent vines. He pulled it aside and they both walked in.

"Is this for real?" she asked him in a whisper, like she was afraid to disturb the silence in that room.

Xander nodded and whispered in return "Take your shoes off." Clarisse looked at him confused, but saw him taking off his boots and she stepped out of her shoes the next second. The floor was covered into a thick and soft layer of luminescent moss that was becoming brighter with every touch. They walked barefoot to the middle of the room and Xander took off his robe in one move. He reached for Clarisse and she didn't hesitate to cuddle against his bare chest. The room was dark, but illuminated by the moss and a few more hanging vines just as luminescent. It was surreal, and she felt so overwhelmed, that she just looked at him with tears in her eyes. Xander smiled and gently took off her dress, pulling her down on the soft moss. Their whispers were covered by the sound of the waterfall, and the chirping of the birds flying nearby.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this…With you making love to me as Sith…" she whispered about an hour later while he was still holding her close to him.

"Of course you will…Just like everything else, you need some practice," he answered, smiling and looking into her honey eyes. Clarisse chuckled, hiding her face into his chest, and Xander held her tighter, closer to him.

It was starting to get dark, and the twilight was covering everything around, when Cleo opened her eyes. _I am feeling so much better. Must be those baths, and Risse's healing…I only used to take baths for the sake of saying I have taken one, never really liked them, but now, the ones I have been taking with Ari…Hm…He did changed a lot of things in my life. Who am I kidding? He changed everything!_ Cleo thought and a little chuckle escaped her while remembering all the changes and she pulled the soft silk sheet over her head. She stayed there, under the sheet smiling for a few seconds until she felt a strong pull on the sheet and saw him looking at her with the same gold eyes she loved. Marr sat on the edge of the bed facing her and while he held the sheet with his right hand, the left one went over her body, on the other side, enclosing her within.

"You are up…How are you feeling?" came his question and she could hear the concern in his voice.

"A lot better…Thanks to you," Cleo answered and sat up wrapping her arms around him. Marr let go of the sheet and his arm closed around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Are you hungry? Dinner would be in order…"

Cleo's kiss interrupted him and he didn't hesitate to take control over her.

"I missed you…" she whispered and they looked in each others eyes.

"I have missed you too…But we should wait another day, until you are fully recovered" he said and tried to pull back from her.

"I am fine! We don't have to…" she tried to stop him.

The same second Marr touched lightly her shoulder where she had been shot and the pain she felt made her flinch. "As I expected…You are not completely recovered."

"We can be careful, gentle…" insisted Cleo and cuddled closer to him.

"I desire you most than any words can say, and I miss you so much…I cannot promise 'gentle' and I definitely do not wish to hurt you."

Cleo was surprised, but she knew he was sincerely worried about her well being. The black robe he was wearing let his wide chest peak through it, and Cleo touched his skin, trailing her fingers over the tiny 'v' marks. She knew he could not resist that. Marr took in a sharp breath and caught her hand, while his other hand slid over the thin nighty she was wearing and touched her right hip, where was another one of the more serious injuries she had. She moved sharply and Marr shook his head, fixating his eyes into hers.

"One more day will not kill any of us. Tomorrow, kitten…" he whispered to her and next he wrapped both his arms around her. Cleo just left her head rest on his chest. "Tomorrow morning I have to be on Korriban, for a Council meeting, but as soon as it is over I will come back." Cleo heard him, and felt his words rolling out from his chest. "Just promise me one thing…" she heard him again and this time she looked back in his eyes.

"Promise me that I will find you here when I get back," his demanding voice was mixed with a softer undertone and she smiled nodding in agreement. "I want you to promise me that you will never, ever run from me again like that…I am not sure I could take it," he insisted.

"I promise." The kiss that followed sealed her promise and she felt him relax, holding her close.

 _Like I could do that again…It nearly killed me, I don't even want to know how much I have hurt him. Risse said he was in so much pain…_ Her thoughts got interrupted by the servant that came in with their dinner and Marr continued to hold her in his arms until they were alone again. Suddenly Cleo started to laugh and Marr looked at her surprised.

"I am sorry…" she tried to explain him. "I was thinking what your grandmother would do to you if she would see you now…"

Marr smiled and while they both went and sat at the table, he started to talk again.

"As a matter of fact she would have approved of you…"

"Are you kidding me? I am human and not even a force user…"

"We are going to get back to that later, but I did not finish that story earlier…" he said and saw right away the curiosity in Cleo's eyes and her invitation to continue. "That day, I got back at her house around dinner time. I was so hungry, but I was also aware that she might be waiting for me, to punish me for taking off like that. Obviously, my plan was flawed and I did not think much about the consequences when I ran in the morning," he added and they both smiled, continuing to eat. "As soon as I entered, she showed up from around the corner. I saw her hand reaching to the whip and knew I was going to get a few lashes…She looked at me and when she saw the lightsaber hilt on my belt, she suddenly dropped on her knee and bowed in front of me. She called me "My Lord", and you can only imagine my shock. For a few seconds I just stood there, not knowing if I should take advantage of the situation and make a run for it, or try and talk to her and find out what was going on. She was the one that got on her feet and came to me, hugged me and lead me to the dinner table. Food was looking good, I was hungry, and I sat where she asked me to…In her chair, at the head of the table. While I started to eat, half afraid that she was going to snap out of it anytime and get back to punishments, she started to talk. That is when she told me that if Tulak Hord thought I was worthy to be entrusted with his lightsaber, she was going to give me the same recognition and respect. From that day, she changed completely."

"Wow…That saber did you some good…" said Cleo and she continued to eat, waiting for him to continue.

"It did. From that day my grandmother became my biggest fan and protector. She insisted that I get the education appropriate for the 'prince' I was. She moved to Korriban, to be close to me, and she forced me into taking lessons of etiquette, dance, and all that. I have to admit that when we danced, on Alderaan, I thanked her for that one," added Marr and smiled at Cleo's reaction. "She outlived my father and when she did die, about seven years ago, she told me that she was proud of me, that she would never doubt my decisions that she knew I was the best our family had in centuries…"

"She had no idea that you would choose me…" whispered Cleo looking at Marr. All of the sudden she felt like she was not good enough for him.

Marr shook his head and continued. "She knew about my vision…She encouraged me to find that one woman, even though I could not see her face…After we met on Rishi, my vision became clear. It was you…"

Cleo pushed aside her plate with the leftovers from her dinner. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"What was it about when you said that we will get back to that later?" she asked him, ignoring his disapproval about the fact that she had stopped eating.

"You might not be a force user, but you are not force blind either. I can sense in you a connection with the force," he answered and looked at her carefully, to make sure he was not missing on her reaction.

"You are correct…My parents had me tested when I was little…" she admitted remembering that day.

"What was your score?" insisted Marr suddenly interested in her connection with the force.

"Three…" hesitated Cleo and he noticed right away.

"What is it that you are not saying?"

Cleo looked at him and then away, avoiding his gaze. "Cleo…" he insisted and she took a deep breath in.

"I cheated on the test…" she admitted looking down but his laugh made her look back into his eyes.

"You cannot cheat on those tests!"

"My parents told me that if I scored well, I would become a Jedi…That I would live at the Temple and become powerful, and all that stuff…I didn't want to be taken away from them! I wanted to stay on their ship, with the crew…I loved the life I had and didn't want to be one of the other kids I saw in those ugly long brown robes. So…When I took the test I purposely ignored some of the reactions, I was looking away from where I was supposed to, I was deliberately acting…"Marr's laugh interrupted her again and this time she smiled shyly. "It worked, and I only scored three…I had to score four to be considered for training…" she added and took a sip from her drink.

"So you are over three then…" said Marr obviously thinking of something.

"Maybe, I have no idea! My parents got suspicious a few times, and thought that I had a much stronger connection with the force when I started to shoot…They thought it was through the force that I was flying the ship so well and never missed my targets…"

"Would you mind to take the test again? With me…" he added right away noticing Cleo's fear.

"Why?" she asked right away.

"If you are over three, I can teach you a few things, but most important, we can establish a connection…I will be able to visit you even after my passing…"

"Like your parents visit you? In a cloud?" insisted Cleo.

Marr smiled and nodded. "Something like that…I can guarantee that you won't be able to cheat on my tests, but if you do have a stronger connection, you might as well use it…"

"You want to turn me into Sith?"

"No. It is way too late for that…But with the proper training we can connect at a different level…"

Cleo listened to him, and for some reason his idea sounded appealing to her.

"All right…I will take the darn test!" she accepted and saw his smile the same second.

"Darn it! We lost her!" said Na'ke looking around in the busy spaceport on Dromund Kaas.

"She is good…Trained…" admitted Darth Khalyce and took his arm. "Let's go…I will need you to give me all the details and tomorrow, after the Council's meeting, I will speak to Darth Marr."

Major Koa shook his head and they walked outside the spaceport to the taxi station. He was not taking the failure easy and Darth Khalyce knew it. They both looked up when the three ships took off, one after another, only seconds apart.

"A military ship…" she whispered after the first one took off.

"What kind of ship was that?" he asked next when the second ship took off. It was shiny and slick, and he did not recognized the model.

"The kind you do not want to be after you…It is a limited edition X70B Phantom and only used by the finest agents," she answered and the same second they looked at each other.

"Is it possible she was an agent? I never loose someone this easy…"

"Possible…That looks like a bounty hunter ship…" added Darth Khalyce and next they both took a speeder back to Kaas City.


	29. Chapter 29

The Dark Council's meeting had been going for almost two hours. The vast room, with the twelve thrones facing each other in two rows was as always dark, cold and the tall statues around it were watching over the seven members. They all agreed on one thing, the recent events were affecting the whole galaxy and Ziost was a great loss. With the return of the Emperor and his incredible display of power, nobody was safe. The annihilation of life on Ziost reminded them all that life as they know it could end at any moment.

"Ziost is a great loss, but we need to move on. We need to make sure nothing like that will happen again," said Darth Hellix, summing up the last two hours.

"We need to get stronger, more powerful and confront HIM!" spoke next Darth Vythius and all turned to him.

"And how do you propose we do that? There are only a few of us left, the ongoing war with the Republic has depleted our resources, while the Emperor just showed everyone what he can do," was Darth Marr's turn to speak.

"We need new blood in this Council. We are indeed just a few of us left and some of us are heading for regression…" continued Darth Vythius and made a few brows furrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Darth Khalyce, finally breaking her self-imposed silence.

"The coalition with the Republic is weakening us! Their influence is not good for us…They are weak and they will weaken us even further, especially the ones that now have…Republic 'toys'," answered Darth Vythius and stood in front of his chair.

"Is that so? Or are you just jealous that the Republic women don't find you attractive?" Darth Khalyce continued to stir Darth Vythius emotions. She knew how to push his buttons and she felt she should have some fun with it.

"Republic 'toys'?" asked Xander next with his eyes flaring brighter, and his blood boiling under the composed appearance.

"Darth Hellix, you have married a Republic…That is…" tried Darth Vythius to explain, and was interrupted the very next second.

"I have married a Jedi Master! She is more powerful that anyone I have ever met…Let's not forget what she has done."

"She might be powerful, and you might be safe…What of the others? What of the ones that choose to play with non-force users?" insisted Darth Vythius.

"If you are talking about me, I will have you remember that Major Koa, the leader of Havoc squad, has defeated you in the past…And he is quite a stud…" spoke again Darth Khalyce with a devilish smile on her face, her short fling with Darth Vythius giving her an edge on the subject. He was over twenty years older than she and not one of the strongest Sith either. She was initially attracted to him by his mind, by the way he could turn any situation in his favor, by the fact that he was a master of plotting. She did lose interest in him quickly when plotting turned out to be the only thing he was good at.

"We are not interested in your boudoir adventures…" Vythius tried to steer away sensing he was losing ground.

"You are the one that brought it up!" insisted Darth Khalyce and her eyes brightened up a few shades of red.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise Darth Marr launched himself and somersaulted in the air landing in the middle of the room. His black and red boots enforced with durasteel touched the floor with a heavy sound. The spikes on them looked just as terrifying as the ones on his shoulders. He landed in a crouch position and started to raise slowly, his mask facing Darth Vythius. The air seemed to be still in the room and they all could feel the power exuding from him.

"Let's test your theory!" Marr said in a hissed voice and his eyes glowed behind his mask.

"We all have our strengths…I am not going to fight you!" he declined right away, already knowing that he didn't stand a chance in front of Marr.

"According to you, I am weakened…You might have a chance. It would be a great victory for you!" insisted Marr and took a few steps with his arms wide opened into an invitation, carefully choosing his words to insult him and make him accept his challenge.

"We are not barbarians!" Darth Vythius stood his ground and refused to accept Marr's challenge.

"Afraid?" Marr asked next, approaching the older Sith that was now furious, eyes almost in flames with anger.

"Fighting each other is not going to help anyone…" spoke next one of the lords that had been quiet until then.

Marr stood for a few more seconds in front of Darth Vythius, filled with anger. He wanted to fight him and defeat him once and for all. It had been years since the two of them had not been able to see eye to eye.

"Anytime, anywhere, Vythius! Just say the word…" hissed Darth Marr and slowly he turned his back at him and started to walk to his seat.

Next second, in a moment of uncontrolled anger, Darth Vythius shot lighting from his fingers towards Marr's back, surprising the other lords in the room. Marr was expecting it and with a quick move he extended his right arm, throwing Darth Vythius back on his chair and deviating the lightning upwards in the air.

"Ugh…You might not be weakened yet, but you will! One day…" he growled between his clenched teeth, trying to get more comfortable in his seat after the rough landing.

"If and when that shall happen, I am sure you will be the first to know," answered Marr and took his seat with an impeccable apparent calm.

In his own seat, Xander covered the lower half of his face to hide the smile that he could not contain. He knew his friend was invincible in any fight, and Darth Vythius was a fool to believe that he could ever defeat him.

About a half an hour later, after the Council had finished their meeting, Darth Khalyce stopped Marr right before entering his office.

"Darth Marr, a word…" she asked him saluting him respectfully.

"About? I am in a rush," he tried to get out of another meeting, even if it was just the two of them. Marr was indeed in a rush, to get off Korriban and back to Dromund Kaas where he knew he was expected.

"I have come across some valuable information…" she started, but noticing he was not moving, Darth Khalyce added "about the Captain…"

Without any other word, Marr opened the door to his office and they both walked in.

"Speak," came his invitation, while his right arm indicated a seat in front of his massive desk.

In the next few minutes Darth Khalyce told him about the two men's conversation and the twi'lek that seemed to be an agent and in possession of the recording.

"Why are you volunteering this information?" insisted Marr, even if he knew that she had always been on his side.

"You know very well that I have always played on the Hellix/Marr team…Besides, I like the Captain! She is different…" answered Darth Khalyce and Marr knew she was sincere.

"I appreciate it…I will take it from here…Is there anything else?" he asked, seeing her hesitate to leave.

"Vythius…After today, I would watch my back if I were you. He is revengeful, and…"

"I am not afraid of him!" interrupted Marr cutting the air in front of him with a quick movement of his hand.

"I am not saying that you should be, you are definitely more powerful than he is, but he knows that. He would never confront you face to face…He does however has a flair for plots…Just be aware…" she insisted.

"I might need some leverage…" said Marr reconsidering his initial plan of ignoring him.

"Now you are talking! What kind of leverage?" asked Darth Khalyce and behind his mask Marr smiled at her sudden interest.

"Not sure…I will have to think of something…"

"If you don't mind…Leave that with me. I know him better than anyone else and I am sure I will come up with something," she offered right away and Marr sensed right away that she had her own agenda in what was regarding him.

"That is fine…Have your fun!" approved Marr in the end and after a short salute Darth Khalyce walked out of his office.

Marr followed her only seconds later and rushed to his ship. He could not wait to get home. As soon as they were in hyperspace, Marr started to pace in front of the holoterminal in the main room. Since he had heard about the three ships that took off right after Darth Khalyce and Major Koa lost the twi'lek, he had a suspicion and suddenly he started to look for the information he was seeking in the terminal. After a few searches and passwords prompting screens, he finally got to see the names of the owners of those ships. One of them attracted his attention and whispered "Legate. I thought so…" Quickly he wanted to confirm that the twi'lek was a member of her crew and pulled the pictures, sending the one in question to Darth Khalyce. He dialed her frequency next and waited for an answer.

"Darth Marr…" she answered right away surprised.

"I have sent you a picture…I need to know if that is the twi'lek you saw" he said right away while she was already searching for his message. As soon as she saw it she did confirmed her identity.

"She is the one. Do you know her?" she insisted, surprised how fast he found her.

"I know who she works for. Thank you, Darth Khalyce. Marr out."

The silence on his ship was only broken by the sound of the powerful engines, and his mind started to work, fast and efficient. After a while his thoughts lost the battle with the memories that were slipping into his mind. Cleo's image shadowed everything else and he let himself enjoy those few moments. Her image sleeping in their bed that early morning when he left made him smile behind his mask. The same second, the thought that she could be sold on some underground slave market filled him with anger. The anger escalated quickly and his hands closed in tight fists. Marr looked like a statue in front of the window, it seemed he was just looking outside the window, but when objects in the room started to float in the air, he controlled himself, letting go of the anger and rushed to the holoterminal again. He dialed another frequency and got an answer after only two rings.

"My Lord…"

"Agent…"

"I was just about to call you" said the agent right away before Marr had a chance to continue.

"Why is that?" he asked with his interest peaked.

"Last night, one of my crew members was doing some 'clean up' after our job and we came across a very interesting recording…"

"And that is why I am calling you. I want that recording. I trust that nobody else knows about it?"

"Just me and my crew, Darth Marr…How do you know about it?" she asked this time, curious.

"You underestimate me, agent. Where are you?"

"In a short mission, but I will be back on Dromund Kaas tomorrow…"

"Perfect. Let me know when and I will meet you in your hangar," demanded Marr.

"Yes, My Lord. I will contact you tomorrow…"

"Marr out."

With one simple push of a button, he cut the conversation short, leaving the agent starring at her holoterminal. _Maybe I can convince him to let me prove myself again. The Captain could be in serious danger and I would hate if anything would happen to her…Hmm…I should not care…But I like her, she is different from anyone I met, she has a heart. I will have to at least try and convince him to give me another chance_ she thought and gathered her crew to let them know the news.

Cleo had rushed up as soon as she opened her eyes that morning. She was hoping that Marr hadn't left yet, but he was already landing on Korriban by the time she was up and ready for the day. Right away she thought to ask one of the servants if there was a medical station or a medic around and she was taken quickly to him.

"Are you feeling all right, My Lady?" the older man asked her as soon as she entered in the medical station.

"Yes, I am all right" she answered and saw the relief on the man's face. "I was just wandering if I can somehow speed up this last part of my recovery," she continued and he looked at her carefully. After a quick scan indicating she was in perfect health, she told him about the deeper injuries she had and how she was still feeling a bit tender when touching those certain spots. Only minutes later she was back into the gold area, with the kolto spray and another bath in mind. It was all that could be done and she went ahead, she wanted to be back to normal, so Marr won't be afraid to touch her anymore. She had no idea when he would be back, so she took advantage and after the bath, had lunch, and went in the garden where she did some stretching, and a few laps in the swimming pool. The kolto spray worked wonders and she was feeling as good as always, when she decided to go for a second bath that day, continuing occasionally to put pressure where she had the injuries, just to make sure she was getting better and better. She relaxed under the hot water and looked absently at the flower petals floating around. She liked the smell of the healing salts that were dissolving in the water and she smiled, letting her thoughts take over. _Could I do it? Can I accept that he will die in twenty years…If I won't marry him is it possible he will live longer? Stars, I love you Ari…I don't want him to die! Ever! All right, that might be a little stupid on my behalf, no one lives forever…What if I accept to stay with him, just not to get married? Who cares about a formality? We could be happy, we could be together for the rest of our lives…Would he accept that? Ari is not exactly the king of compromise. But since he is a prince…_ thought Cleo and she giggled in the tub, lifting her eyes to the ceiling. The huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the room had hundreds of crystals and Cleo got lost in admiration again. _I can definitely see myself retire and be with him…Here, or go wherever he wants or needs to go…It would be nice to be done fighting. My first attempt at retiring didn't work so well. Was it the lack of action? I was getting bored…I doubt that I would ever get bored with Ari…Even Corso admitted that it wasn't for us to be…I could get used with wearing nice clothes, and hang the blasters for good. Could I? Every time I don't have them I miss them…Is just habit! I am pretty sure he is going to ask again, to insist…Maybe I can convince him that a compromise would be the best way, maybe…_ The noise made by the door opening wide interrupted Cleo and she turned her head surprised.

"Ari! You are back…" she said right away and smiled happy in his direction.

Marr advanced into the room, surprised to find her taking a bath and pulled his mask off half way to her.

"Are you taking a bath? On your own will?" he asked her, amused, and his gloves joined his mask on the floor.

"It is the second one today…and I am feeling great," she added and Marr did not miss what she didn't say, or her look, the way her eyes lingered on his chest when he took off his armor.

"Is that so? Then you would not mind if I join you…" said Marr while his boots hit the floor with a metallic noise.

"Not at all, My Lord," answered Cleo and she moved aside in the big, oval tub making room for him.

Marr felt his heart beat getting faster and in only seconds was holding her in his arms, and kissing her with passion. He touched her injured shoulder lightly to make sure she wasn't in pain anymore, and when she didn't even blink, he knew she was recovered.

"How was your day?" she asked him after a while, when she regained control over her own voice and her breathing was more or less back to normal.

The shadow that passed over his face was there only for a second, but she saw it.

"Interesting…Almost got to fight another member of the dark Council…" he answered with a glint in his eyes and Cleo giggled in his arms.

"Sounds like you are disappointed you didn't…"

"He should be dead!" came his answer next.

"What did he do? Not that I would not agree with you, and he shouldn't be dead…"added Cleo and Marr smiled, knowing how much she hated Sith or she used to at least. In the next few minutes, he told her what happened that day in the Dark Council room, and Cleo listened to his every word, suddenly worried that the other Sith might be right.

"Is it possible he might be right? Are you going to…"

"No" he interrupted her quickly. "If anything, you are making me stronger…"

"How am I doing that?" was Cleo's turn to interrupt him.

"You are giving me a purpose. You are making me want to live, to come home to you…" he explained to her while gently stroking her skin and inhaling her scent.

Cleo smiled and turned around in his arms facing him.

"Ari…" she whispered, but his kiss interrupted her.

"I missed you kitten…" she heard his whisper a few seconds later.

"I missed you too…" Cleo whispered back and she surrendered to him.

With their bodies still shuddering, trying to recover after the passion that consumed them, Cleo collapsed on his chest and smiled, opening her eyes.

"We made a mess," she said looking around to the water splashed everywhere around the tub, and the flower petals littering the black floor. She wanted to pick up one of them in a weak attempt to clean up, when Marr caught her wrist, looking into her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing? "came his harsh question the same instant.

"I was going to try and clean…" whispered Cleo, surprised by his reaction.

"You are not to clean or cook, or do whatever other house work. That is what the slaves are for. You are the lady of this house…"

He stopped suddenly remembering that she was not, that she had not accepted him yet and got out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. Cleo followed him and after she dried herself, wrapped her tiny body in another one of the towels that were neatly waiting beside the large tub. She walked slowly to him and while he was still drying himself, she wrapped her arms around him, letting her head on his back.

"I am sorry…" she whispered sensing his frustration.

"We need to talk." This time his tone was clear, cold, and Cleo felt a chill down her back the same second, but she followed him on the terrace, where dinner was waiting for them in the light of the sunset. He held her chair without a word and next sat right beside her. Marr took her hand into his and looked deep in her eyes. Cleo's breath caught and she looked down.

"How long are you going to keep torturing me like this?" came his question and tears filled her eyes.

"Ari, please…Understand that I can't…" she tried, but he interrupted her right away.

"You mean you do not want to commit to me. You do not wish to be with me," his interruption came just as cold and brutal.

"No, it's not that…I don't want you to…If I accept you are going to…" she tried again and this time Marr pulled her on his lap quickly.

"I have told you that I will not die for years…You do not wish us to be together?"

His insistence was killing her and Cleo decided to try her luck and compromise.

"I want to be with you, I can stay with you for as long as you wish, just…"

"I do not want a mistress! I want you to be my wife, I want us to take our vows together!"

Cleo shook her head and the tears started to run down her face. She gathered her courage and looked him in the eyes.

"I need more time…I have to come to terms with…"

"How much time do you need? Every day that we spend like this is taking away from what it could be. Time is working against us."

He was right, and she knew it, but she was afraid to lose him, she wasn't ready to accept their destiny.

"Couple of months…" she whispered and the same second she could see the anger in his eyes.

"That is outrageous! A week, at most!" he counter offered and hope started to come back in Cleo's mind.

"A week is not enough…A month?" she pushed her luck a little further and saw Marr hesitating.

He kept quiet for a few seconds, looking at her and weighting the chances to convince her, but then he suddenly let her down and ran inside the bedroom. He came back right away holding the ring he put once on her finger and Cleo looked at him surprised.

"I will give you a month under one condition. We are engaged, starting right now!" he said and held the ring in front of her.

"But that is…We can't be engaged if I didn't say 'yes'…Is this some trick?" she asked him suddenly and squinted her eyes.

"It is not. I am not to be toyed with any longer. I have let this go way too far. I need your answer right now. Accept to be my wife and I will give you a month before we will start making preparations, or…" he hesitated and in only couple of seconds images form the time she ran away flashed in his mind. He decided to bluff and play everything on the one thing he knew for sure, he knew she loved him.

"Or…" dared Cleo to whisper waiting for him to continue and noticing it was not easy for him to do so.

"Or I will throw this ring away and never ask you again."

Cleo looked at him, scared, suddenly the perspective of a life without him was terrifying. She loved him, she didn't want to lose him for good. His whole attitude was changed, he looked like a statue, with no emotions. She looked at his face, the straight nose, the square strong jaw, everything was screaming power. His eyes that had always mesmerized her were empty, lifeless, and she could swear he wasn't even breathing.

"Ari…"

"Yes or no?" he demanded an answer and it was Cleo's turn to remember how it was away from him. She remembered every minute spent in pain, how much she had missed him, and took her decision the next second.

"Yes…" her whisper brought life back in his eyes and placed the ring on her finger again.

"This time, it stays on. You will be my wife even I have to drag you to the altar!"

The next second he pulled her in his arms and dinner was forgotten.

Clarisse's first day in the High Council was unlike Xander's, uneventful. Their focus was on helping the survivors from Ziost, and since they were all relocated already, it was more of a common effort. She was finally sitting in her chair in the High Council, living her dream since she was little girl and it still felt surreal. Clarisse found the chair comfortable and she was grateful for it, since her muscles were still hurting from the previous day. A light smile and embarrassment washed over her face, remembering her and Xander in the dark, mossy room at the back of the cave. Before anyone could even notice her emotions, she had them under control and her attention fully back at the meeting. With the session closed for the day, Clarisse walked over to her new office and she was surprised of how spacious it was. She inspected every corner, and as soon as she sat down, a knock in her door interrupted her happy smile.

"Grand Master…" she saluted right away as soon as Master Shan entered her office.

"Please, sit. I wanted to make sure everything is all right…How are you feeling?" she asked next glancing at Clarisse's sign of pregnancy.

"I am all right, thank you. Now and then I feel a little tired, but I can't complain, it has been an easy one at least until now…" she added smiling and touching her abdomen.

"I am glad to hear that. I know that soon you will take your leave…"

"Not before I enter the seventh month," Clarisse assured her right away and the Grand Master smiled at her.

"In that case, we should have plenty of time…"

"For what?" asked Clarisse this time curious when Master Shan didn't finish her sentence.

"I would like to be the first one to learn your technique."

Clarisse looked at Master Shan, surprised. After only a few seconds she composed herself and asked her directly.

"Why would you want to learn it?"

Instead of answering, Shan got up from her chair and started to pace Clarisse's office.

"Seeing you and Darth Hellix together made me realize what I have missed…What I gave up years ago…" she started to finally speak. "Maybe it is not too late for me to at least be a mother for Theron. I have probably entirely missed on being with his father, but Theron deserves a mother…A real one."

Clarisse looked at her, hardly believing that she was asking her to teach her the technique. Moments from her childhood came into Clarisse's mind, remembering everything the woman in front of her taught her. Now the roles were in reverse and she was unsure of how to proceed. Master Shan sensed her hesitation, and turned to face her with a smile.

"It will be interesting to be your apprentice, for a change."

Clarisse smiled, embarrassed, and looked down. The woman in front of her guided her steps for as long as she could remember.

"It just seems…Not natural…I am where I am today because of you, your teachings, your guidance…" tried Clarisse to explain, while master Shan came close to her and touched her arm.

"No. You are where you are because of your connection with the force, because of your hard work, and everything you have done. Clarisse, you are the most powerful Jedi I have ever met, and that is not because of me, but because of yourself."

The Grand Master's words followed Clarisse all the way home that day, and as soon as she got home, she ran to find Xander. She found him right away in his office and in one breath told him the news. Xander listened, looking at her with bright red eyes. He could see her excitement, sense her joy, and his heart felt suddenly soft, everything inside him melting slowly. She was happy and he was happy with her.

"That is great news!" he finally spoke and took her in his arms.

She let herself be surrounded by his love, overwhelmed by all her emotions for a few seconds, then she looked at him and asked him.

"How was your day?"

Xander smiled and with a playful tone he answered her.

"Quite interesting…Marr almost fought one of the others Sith Lords."

"Are you serious? Is he all right? Is that what you guys do in your meetings? Why would he?" she stated to ask questions one after another without even waiting for an answer.

"Done with the questions?" joked Xander and Clarisse calmed down the next second.

"I am sorry…" she apologized quickly, knowing she must have sounded crazy.

Xander led her outside on the terrace and they both sat on the comfortable couch, while drinks were served to them. Clarisse noticed right away the higher level of the sea, but she knew they were safe, so she relaxed in his arms while Xander told her about the incident.

"If Marr hadn't jumped at him, I would have! He insulted us!" concluded Xander and kissed her hair, pulling her closer to him.

"Please promise me that you will not take unnecessary risks. I can't even think how am I going to feel knowing that every time you go to Korriban you might…" she whispered and couldn't finish her sentence.

"Clara, trust me, Darth Vythius could be defeated by an apprentice. He is only in that seat because of his talent for plotting and back stabbing…"

"Then watch your back!" she interrupted him again.

Xander looked in her honey eyes and saw her concern, she was genuinely worried that something could happen to him.

"Do not worry about me. As a matter of fact, Darth Khalyce is taking care of him as we speak."

"What that supposed to mean? Is she going to kill him?" asked Clarisse frightened.

"No, just getting some leverage…So he will do his job and not try to attack any of us."

His answer calmed her a little, but the thought that he was in danger from one of their own was bothering Clarisse. Xander felt her emotions and smiled, touched by her concern. The next second he pulled her on his lap and looked deep into her eyes.

"I promise you everything will be all right. I want to be around to raise this guy properly…" he whispered her and touched her abdomen. "Not to mention that I cannot wait to start working on a second one…"

His whisper this time was interrupted by Clarisse's kiss and they both soon forgot about that day.


	30. Chapter 30

Next morning, over breakfast, while still wrapped in long robes, Marr told Cleo about the danger she was in, about the fact that slave traders had their sights on her.

"Do you know what is my going price?" she joked, but Marr was not amused.

"It is not something to be taken lightly. They are vicious, well organized and their network is one of the best in the galaxy."

"Maybe that agent that you have on my tail will finally get a work-out…" continued Cleo and started to laugh.

"I fired her. She failed to protect you on Ziost."

"What? How could you expect anyone to do that? You were there…You saw…"

"She should have died trying!" Marr interrupted her again.

Cleo looked at him and knew the same second that it made no sense to continue that discussion. It was a lost battle in front of his stubbornness.

"And what do you propose then? That I am never going to leave this place so I can be safe?"

This time Marr noticed she was all ready to fight him.

"I would like that, but I do know it would be unreasonable to ask something like that of you. I want you to be careful, always wear a locator and perhaps I should hire another agent…"

"You said she was the best…Can't you hire her back?" interrupted Cleo right away.

"She has failed!"

"You are not exactly the second chance kind of guy, are you? Cleo asked him and Marr sensed she was starting to get angry.

"Kitten…" he tried to calm her down, reaching to her.

Suddenly she got up on her feet and walked away from him, surprising him with her reaction.

"Look…First of all, I don't think that those slave traders could ever get me. I have fought many of them, I do know how they operate and trust me, they won't take me in! At least not alive…If you want me to cooperate, wear the darn locator and accept another tail, then I am asking to at least choose who I am going to have after me. I want to meet her!"

Marr listened to her and he saw her frustration. She was used to taking care of herself and others, she wasn't the one that had been protected in the past. The new situation was not easy to accept for Cleo, but at least she was trying to accommodate his demands.

"Fine. You will meet her today." He accepted her terms, surprising her, and Cleo ran into his arms.

"Thank you…" she whispered and kissed him.

"You should also know that I have full access to your ship's terminal. When I have done all the upgrades to it, I reserved the right to be able to know where you are, where you are going and so on…"

"You bugged my ship?" she asked him.

"No, I just have access to the database of your ship."

Cleo was furious at him, but she had to admit that it could come in handy to have that kind of access remotely.

"As long as you are not going to abuse it…"

Marr's kiss interrupted her. He was expecting her to be mad at him, but she had seemed to accept it and he felt suddenly a lot more confident that she was going to be safe.

Only hours later, after Cleo met Legate and her crew, they were rehired as her personal security. Cleo talked to them and asked for one of their coms, so she could keep in contact with them. She accepted being followed, but wanted them to work as a team and not to feel like a target. Legate and her team were surprised by the turn of the events but they accepted her terms right away, and starting that day they were working for her. Marr was content with the development and let Cleo take charge of the agent and her crew, if that was going to keep her safe. The tiny locator was put the same day in her belt and Cleo promised to leave it on at all times. It was going to work only planet side, but combined with the remote access to her ship, Marr and the agent's crew could know where she was at all times. A whole new kind of life was laid in front of her and Cleo was doing her best to accommodate. Marr was doing everything for her safety and comfort, and she was grateful for it. A couple of days later, he insisted she take the test to determine exactly what her connection with the force was, and even if still reluctant, she did accept it. After almost five long hours, he took her in his arms smiling.

"You faked it good…When you were a child, that is. Care to guess what your score is?" he asked her after a kiss.

Cleo cuddled in his arms, closer to him. All that testing made her a little tired, and it was good to finally relax.

"Three point five…ish?" she asked smiling with her face hidden in his chest.

"Four twenty-five," came his short answer, and Cleo jerked her head up the same instant.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked finding it hard to believe.

"No. That is your score. If you would have not faked it back then, you would have been a Jedi…" Cleo's laugh interrupted him, and he looked at her, surprised.

"Really? Can you see me as a Jedi? I would have been kicked out of the order a long time ago, probably before even deserving to be called a padawan…"

Her words made Marr smile. She was right, she didn't have the patience or the discipline to have become a Jedi, but if she would have started training at young age, she might have been a totally different person.

"Thank you for faking it…" he whispered and pulled her closer in his arms. "If you would have taken that path, we would most probably never meet…" he added and let out a deep sigh. He could not even imagine his life without her, the way she was.

"So…Now what?" she asked him after a while, and Marr looked at her right away.

"Now, we are going to start training you, establish that connection…"

"Just promise me that you will not try to make a Sith out of me!" joked Cleo and Marr laughed.

The middle tower in Kaas City, the Citadel, was the place where most powerful Sith had their offices, and some chose to live nearby for convenience. Darth Khalyce had been planning carefully, and after her last couple of days, she was ready to face Darth Vythius. She had to prove her loyalty, to get back on his good side and she had just done that. As soon as she walked into his office, he rose from his chair and came to meet her half way.

"Khaly…I see that smile on your face that tells me you have done something you are proud of…"

"I did, Vy! Did you doubt me?" she asked on a low, seductive tone that made him smile and remember the times when she was smiling like that under him, in their bed.

"Please, take a seat and tell me of your endeavors," he invited her next.

"You said you need a distraction, and I have just created that. Darth Marr will be called on Ilum in about…thirty standard hours," she added glancing over the nearest chrono.

"Marvelous! How did you manage that?" he asked satisfied with her answer.

"I am not going to let you know all of my secrets, Vy…It is part of my charm!" she continued and walked around the desk, standing behind him and touching his neck. Her fingers trailed upwards, to the base of his ear and made him look at her.

"Your charm is…Irresistible…" he said and pulled her on his lap with one short move. "Too bad I have to share it" he added and got up with her in his arms, carrying her to the couch that was against one of the walls.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like you said, the Major is just a toy…You are the man that I have been missing in my life."

His kiss interrupted her and he sat on the couch with her.

"I really thought that you switched sides and allied with Marr…"

"That is silly! He is arrogant and so full of himself, that he can't see two steps ahead of him. The way he challenged you last week was unjustified and he needs to be taught a lesson…" she purred her words between small kisses on his neck.

"He will not know what hit him…" he said thinking already to his next move in the plan that was taking shape.

"Just remember, I will have to continue to play nice and let him think I am on his side…We do not want him to get suspicious!"

"Of course my dear Khaly! I am sure you can manage that…" he added and lowered the side of her dress on the right shoulder, covering her with kisses.

"Great. Now…" she added and reached into the low cut of her dress, under the red trim and pulling out two tiny vials filled with a bright pink liquid. "Time to celebrate…" she whispered, intention clear in her eyes, and offered him the one that was a shade darker than the other.

"You always know how to treat your man…" he whispered and took the vial from her hand, drinking the contents.

Darth Khalyce smiled and she added "Yours had a little extra in it…" The next second he looked in her eyes just to see the playful blink and clothes started to come off. She closed her eyes wandering how much longer until his elixir will kick in. She was disgusted and felt dirty, but she made sure traces of her bright red lipstick were left on his narrow chest. When he finally fell unconscious, she whispered "Thank the stars!" and started to quickly get dressed. She had to make it look like they had some passion and gave him a few scratches after which took out her lipstick and made more marks on him, in the most intimate parts. "There…You cannot say now that I was not thorough…" she said and rushed to the exit from his office. Darth Khalyce stopped for a second and whispered to one of the guards at the door "Make sure nobody gets in. He is…indecent…" she added with a suggestive smile and, pulling her hood up, disappeared into the night under the surprised look of the guard. She made it home and out of the shower just in time for the prearranged conference call with Darth Marr and Darth Hellix. As soon as she saluted then both, she started to speak.

"Darth Marr, in about twenty eight hours you will receive a distress call from Ilum. Your presence will be required due to a 'crisis' that I have arranged. As we speak, I am sending you all the information, the details and all you need to do to get it under control." Marr glanced to his right and nodded in acknowledgement. "However, Vythius is planning an ambush. You will be walking in a trap and you need to be cautious. I have not found out yet how many or who your attackers will be, but I am confident that I will, in time to warn you. With this attack, and my testimony in front of the Dark Council, he will be discredited…"

"That is good work, Darth Khalyce…" approved Darth Marr.

"Unless…" spoke Darth Hellix for the first time and stated to pace slowly in front of his terminal.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Darth Khalyce surprised.

"If we catch those attackers alive, we could get their confessions. That alone will make Vythius actions clear and beyond any doubt…According to our laws, he will be forced to accept your challenge to a duel in front of the Council."

All three of them looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, until Marr spoke next.

"Or even better, have their confessions and then I met with Vythius. I will give him the choice to expose him to the Council, or use it as leverage and have him never bothering us again…"

"I should warn you that if you use those confessions as leverage, he might still try something…He really hates you!" said Darth Khalyce and Marr smiled behind his mask.

"Good. If he does try, then he will die!"

"Then we will keep in touch and I will do everything I can to get you the extra information. May the force serve you well!" Darth Khalyce ended the conference and she turned off her connection as soon as she heard the chime of the quick travel, rushing in the arms of Major Koa.

"Marr…"

"You seemed bothered by something, Xander…What is it?"

"How much do you trust her?"

"Did she ever do something to make you have doubts?" insisted Marr.

"No. I am just uneasy about how quickly she regained Vythius's trust. Either she is playing us or he is playing her…" admitted Xander his doubts and Marr thought about it for a few seconds.

"So you think is more to it, then."

"It might be, or might not. To be on the safe side, I will come with you…" offered Xander.

"No. Your wife needs you! I can handle this." Marr refused his offer right away.

"She needs me as much as Cleo needs you. I am coming and I am not taking no for an answer. I will however, come along as one of your personal guards…I want my identity to remain secret until it cannot be kept secret anymore."

Marr thought about for a few extra seconds and then approved his friend's plan. "I will let you know when I will get the call" added Marr and after a short salute they both terminated the call.

"I thought you forgot about me…"Cleo welcomed him back on the terrace, and Marr sat beside her wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her on his lap.

"You do know that it is impossible for that to happen…"

"You seemed concerned…Something's wrong?" she asked him right away looking in his eyes.

Marr smiled back at her, surprised of how well she could read him.

"We will have to postpone our trip to Nar Shaddaa…I am expecting a call tomorrow and I will have to go to Ilum for a few days."

"Or I can come with you and go to Nar Shaddaa after you finish your business on Ilum…" she offered even if she hated Ilum.

"No…It might get ugly and do not wish that you are anywhere near…"

"How ugly? You know I can…"interrupted him Cleo right away, scared that he might get hurt.

"Nothing I cannot handle. I just need to know that you are safe, please!"

Cleo received his kiss and she ran her fingers through his black hair taking extra time with the few silver ones near his temples. She already knew how important her safety was for him, and she didn't insist.

"Then I will go to Nar Shaddaa, and you can join me there on your way back. We already have the hotel booked…Besides, I think I might start looking around in the shops for some ideas for our wedding" she added and he smiled at her right away.

"Before the one month time you have asked me for?" he insisted.

"I am just going to look…I need some ideas…"

"All right, just let me know what would you like, what have you dreamed about for our wedding. I want it to be perfect for you," Marr spoke and pressed her against his chest.

"It will be perfect as long as you are going to be there…" she whispered and next second Marr lifted her in his arms and went into their bedroom.

At about same time, Darth Vythius was regaining consciousness and remembered what happened. He looked at his own body and smiled at the lipstick marks, touching some of the scratches that were stinging. _At least some passion was involved…Too bad I cannot remember much, but I will next time._ _Now that Khaly is back to me, I can feel that everything is going back to normal,_ he thought, and rushed home. After a shower, he sent a few messages and after he got the confirmations, he went to sleep smiling, optimistic about his future.

Xander's datapad dinged, letting him know there was a message and he sat on the edge of the bed reading it. It was from Marr, confirming their mission to Ilum, and Xander let out a deep sigh. He thought Clarisse was asleep, but she woke up the same second he did. She noticed right away that he was troubled and sat behind him, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other around his waist, kissing his shoulder lightly.

"Bad news?" she whispered and Xander covered her tiny hands with his.

"No. You should get back to sleep…" he added and kissed one of her hands, turning his head to look at her.

"Xander…We have both promised to be honest…I can sense that something is bothering you."

He smiled and shook his head lightly, then he turned around and pulled her in his arms, leaning back on the headboard. In the next few minutes he told her what was going on.

"Let me come with you! I can protect you and Marr…"

"No way! You are not getting near any fight…"

"Are you serious? I have always been…" she tried to argue with him right away.

"Clara, that is our baby there…" he said and touched her abdomen. "We have to keep him safe."

"And you figured you should do that by treating me like a little girl? I can hold my own and I…"

Xander kiss interrupted her argument and when he broke away from her lips continued to hold her face up, towards him.

"Please, Clara. I need to know that you are safe…Both of you…"

She looked in his eyes and even if she was mad at him for treating her like she would break any second she understood how important was for him to protect her, to keep her safe.

"Then promise me you will be careful and come back safe…"

"I promise!" he whispered and held her closer to him. "There is nothing in this world that would keep me away from you two," he added, and Clarisse smiled, knowing it was true.

Cleo rushed to get ready that morning when she knew Marr was going to leave. They would have breakfast together first, but she felt an invisible claw was tightening on her throat. As soon as she stepped on the terrace, she noticed his mask on one of the chairs and saw him, standing tall and holding his hands behind his back while looking up, at the sky. _He looks so good and powerful even if he just stands there…Stars, I love him! Please don't let anything bad happen to him…_ she thought and walked quietly near him. When she lifted her eyes, she saw the huge ship shadowing half the sky.

"Whoa! What is that? Is huge!"

Marr smiled and, continuing to look at the ship, answered her question. "That is my flagship…"

"That…Is your ship?"

"One of them…She is a beauty and served me well in many battles," he added and looked at Cleo.

She let out a whistle and he laughed. "You have never seen a Terminus-class destroyer before?"

"Once…But it wasn't this big. Or maybe it was, but I was just too busy trying to fly away from it…" she answered, still lost in admiration. "How many people are on board of that thing?"

"A few thousands…" he said but his evasive answer didn't satisfy Cleo.

"A few…How many?" she insisted.

"Three, four hundred…"

"Thousand?" Cleo tried again to understand exactly how many.

"Yes. Perhaps one day you will visit…" he added and wrapped one of his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He was already starting to miss her just at the thought that they would be apart for a few days.

"Wow…Do you think I can fly it?"

This time Marr laughed and Cleo looked in his eyes.

"It takes a crew of ten people to fly it. It is a bit more complex than your Corellian XS Freighter. But you could work with the rest of the team…" he added and Cleo smiled in his direction.

"I so want to try that one day!"

Still smiling, he led her to the table and in the next few minutes they had breakfast, talking small talk and both avoiding the truth. After only a few bites, Cleo pushed away her plate, she wasn't hungry and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ari…I am going to miss you…" she said and looked at him.

The same second Marr jumped from his seat and took her in his arms, crushing her against his chest.

"I am going to miss you too, kitten…So much…" he whispered with his face burrowed in her platinum hair.

"Then…"

"No," he interrupted her abruptly, already knowing she was going to ask him again to join him. "We will see each other in about three, four days on Nar Shaddaa."

Cleo's shoulders dropped and she fought back the tears that had been threatening all morning.

"Just promise me one thing…" she whispered next and looked up in the gold eyes. "Promise me that you will come back to me."

"I will always come back to you, it is where I belong!" he said and kissed her the same instant.

Only seconds later, Marr took his mask and started to walk away from her.

"And wear extra socks!" she added loud enough so he could hear her right when he was ready to put his mask on. Marr stopped suddenly and looked back her confused.

"Extra socks?" he asked.

"It is flipping cold on Ilum…" she answered and Marr started to laugh shaking his head. He continued to walk away, toward the small shuttle waiting for him and put his mask on, while Cleo smiled waiving at him. _It is only for a few days! We are going to be just fine…Now, let's have me some fun_ she thought and as soon as his shuttle took off, she went inside to get ready for her departure.

Her flight to Nar Shaddaa was smooth and event-less, and Cleo spent most of the time chatting with her HK. It was the first time with him on board and she was curious about his functions. As soon as she landed, she grabbed the tiny comm unit and spoke in it.

"Legate, are you there?"

"Yes, Captain. We are just landing."

"Good, now who is going to be with me first? I would recommend your best pilot…" added Cleo grabbing her travel bag and opening the hutch.

"The best pilot? We have just landed…" said Legate confused.

"I am going to get a speeder instead of quick travel. I feel the need to have some fun…"

"All right…Then I will come with you."

Cleo smiled and started to walk to the speeder point after she let HK in charge of the ship. She swiped her card and chose a white speeder, while Legate chose a dark green one.

"Buckle up!" said Cleo next and she took off.

From the start Legate had a feeling that her piloting skills will be tested and she couldn't have been more right. Cleo was jumping in and out lanes, from the higher ones to the lower ones, in a continuous acrobatic movement.

"Are you all right there, Legate?" she asked laughing, knowing that only very few people could keep up with her.

"This is kind of fun…" she heard the rattataki woman answering her question and Cleo looked back.

"Best way to detect and lose any tail…And we do have one" added Cleo and Legate looked behind her seeing the blue speeder following them.

"I see it" she confirmed right away.

"Not for long! Let's take a few shortcuts."

Legate shook her head, knowing that it was only going to get even more intense. Only seconds later, she realized how much more intense. The narrow tunnels that Cleo was going through would have been a death trap for anyone not skilled enough. The sudden changes of direction and lanes had to be executed with precision or a crash into the upcoming traffic would have been fatal. After what seemed like forever, finally Cleo landed her speeder at the terminal on the Upper Promenade, followed closely by Legate.

"I am impressed…" she whispered into the comm and Legate smiled, taking her time to get her bag from the speeder, while checking for the blue one that had been following them.

"That was fun…And efficient, since we lost the blue guy," she added and next started to walk behind Cleo.

After she got comfortable in her hotel suite, Cleo glanced at the balcony. The suite was a penthouse unit, one of the most expensive ones on Nar Shaddaa. Marr was planning for them to stay there for a week, just to be away from home for a while. She let out a sigh and, closing the bedroom double doors, Cleo decided to go for a walk. Next one to join her was Vector, and Cleo admitted to herself that she was curious about him. His dark, black pooled eyes were intriguing and when she found out he was joiner, her curiosity was peaked. He seemed to be well educated and the fact that he used to be a diplomat was no surprise, but the fact that he was in Legate's crew was still a puzzle to her. Vector followed her on the streets, with his staff on his back. Not just once Cleo wondered how much damage he could really make with that 'stick', and every time she felt like touching her blasters, just to be safe. She walked by a few shops, but suddenly she stopped in front of a window. _Hm…Maybe I should welcome Ari in style_ she thought and same instant she walked into the sexy lingerie shop. To her surprise, Cleo noticed that Vector followed her inside and started to look himself at some of the items on display, making her smile and decide to play a little. After a few minutes, Cleo picked up a blush pink sexy set and walked with it to Vector.

"Sir, if you would not mind…I need the opinion of a man in this…Would you like to see your wife in this?" she asked him hardly containing her laugh.

Again Vector surprised her and he turned around with the same serious face and inexpressive eyes.

"Very much so… It is made of pure natural silk, compliments the body…" he started to talk, wiping the smile off Cleo's face. "But if I may suggest, you should probably get it in black. This color is too pale for your complexion," he added and picked a red set for himself, walking to the sales person and paying for it. Still surprised, Cleo had to admit that he was right and following his advice, she got a black one.

Legate could not hide her smile back in the hotel room in spite of the looks she got from the other members of her crew. It was not a secret for any of them that she and Vector were a couple.

"Somebody is going to get lucky tonight," whispered Cleo in her comm as she walked out of the shop and if Legate could blush, she would have right then.

A few doors down Cleo stopped again, this time in front of another shop and she walked inside, attracted by the beautiful shoes that she thought would be perfect for her wedding. She went straight to them, and noticing that they came in white and black, she tilted her head sideways and took one of each in her hands studying them closely.

"When you can't choose…"

"Get them both…Miriah?" said Cleo next turning around in shock.

The ebony haired woman was standing in front of her with her smiling silver eyes and the hunky Mantelian at her side.

"You are alive? Stars, I thought you were dead…" continued Cleo and they hugged with tears in their eyes.

"I am alive…Just retired and off the grid…" she whispered in Cleo's ear.

After the first shock, Cleo looked at the man beside her friend and asked him directly.

"Does your brother know you are alive?"

Corso Riggs was the identical twin brother, wearing even the same name as her former crew member and short lived romance. They looked identical and the only way to tell them apart was the style of their hair. While her Corso had short black hair, always neatly combed, Miriah's partner had his in long dreadlocks, usually pulled back in a ponytail. He nodded in agreement before he spoke.

"He does…I contacted him months ago…It was couple of weeks after you left," he added.

"I still can't believe that you guys are alive…I thought you died in that terrible mess on Makeb…"

"Well, Corso got badly injured that day and I had to take him back to the ship and in the kolto tank, when the whole ship got shaken by the explosions…We decided to take off and just disappear for a while…"

"It's been close to two years! You could have let me know…" interrupted Cleo right away.

"I am sorry…We decided to live a little just for us. Getting so close to losing him was an eye opener…We did get married the day after he came out of the kolto tank, and…"

"Congratulations!" interrupted Cleo again and hugged them both under Vector's surprised look.

"It is almost dinner time…Let's go eat and catch up," suggested Miriah and they all walked out of the shop after Cleo bought both pairs of shoes.


	31. Chapter 31

"I can sense that you are troubled…" said Xander right after the short salute joining Marr in one of his private rooms.

As usual, Marr was looking outside the window, with his hands behind his back. At Xander's remark he turned around and looked at his friend. It was not the first time he was playing the role of his personal guard together with Vonn and Thomas. But this time was different, both of them were different and Marr could not ignore all the thoughts in his mind.

"Is Clarisse going to be all right?" he asked and Xander nodded right away.

"It was not easy convincing her not to come with us…" came Xander's answer and Marr smiled involuntarily behind his mask.

"Of course not…After all she is my sister!"

This time Xander smiled, admitting that the two of them had a lot in common. Marr took a few steps and then stopped suddenly.

"I have to thank you…Your technique changed my life…" said Marr, surprising Xander.

"You have changed your life yourself. Before Yavin and Rishi, before both our lives got turned upside down…You were starting to lose contact with your human side…Your connection with the dark side has always been strong, but the continuity, the constant connection, was affecting you. You were on the verge of permanently losing the ability to…"

"I know," interrupted him Marr right away. "When you sent me to find Cleo on Rishi I had no idea how much my life will change. I knew that I was distancing myself from feeling like a human, from behaving like one, even physically I was starting to show signs of the corruption. Your technique reversed the process without weakening me…In spite of Vythius's theory," spoke Marr next.

"Speaking of Vythius…Do you have any more information from Darth Khalyce?" asked Xander changing the subject.

"Not yet, but I am confident she will contact me soon."

"You put a lot of trust in her…" hesitated Xander and looked at his friend.

"She and Vythius have history together…I am sure she is using that to get the information we need. In fact, I am thinking that it is how she got his trust back so quickly…" explained Marr and saw Xander thinking about it for a few seconds.

"You might be right…I have to admit that women can hold a lot of power over any of us."

Behind his mask Marr smiled and Cleo's image came into his mind.

"And we do not even mind it…" he hissed and turned back to looking outside the big window with Xander by his side, in silence.

Minutes later the holo chime interrupted the silence and Marr rushed to answer, it was Darth Khalyce.

"Darth Marr."

"Darth Khalyce. I trust you have more information…"

"The attack will happen after you get the crisis under control. If my calculations are correct, it will be the day after tomorrow, around noon. You will be ambushed at the exit from the main bunker…" she started to talk even if she looked somewhat troubled.

"Do we know how many people?" insisted Marr noticing her discomfort.

"He hired two bounty hunters and their crews, plus a guy named Krayton, in command of couple dozen mercenaries. I would be careful, especially with the bounty hunters, one of them is last year's champion…"she added.

"I will. You seem troubled, is there any problem?"

This time Marr asked her straight forwardly and she had to answer.

"No problem. It was just not as easy to make Vythius trust me again and give me the information…"

"Do you suspect he is holding back something?" insisted Marr and this time she smiled with superiority.

"He could not hold back anything from me. My methods are…convincing!" she said after searching a couple of seconds for the right word.

"I do not doubt that. Thank you, Darth Khalyce…"

"Just do me a favor…" she insisted this time peaking Marr's attention. "Make sure you take care of Vythius once and for all. I am not sure I could ever do this again."

Marr nodded and after another short salute he disconnected the call turning to Xander.

"You were right, she did seduce him and by the looks of it she did not even enjoy it…" said Xander and they both laughed.

"We need to plan this right so we can go back to our lives…I have a wedding to plan!" spoke Marr next and they both started to strategize.

Clarisse walked into her office after that day's meeting of the High Council and sat in her chair. She let out a sigh at the memory of Xander and wished she would have been with him. _If I wasn't pregnant there is no way I would have stayed behind. I feel like I have betrayed him, and Marr…I should have been there with them and make sure they are both all right. I can't wait to bring this baby into the world and be back to myself, do what I have always done, and Xander maybe will stop treating me like I am some helpless little good for nothing child…He wants to protect me, but I don't need his protection! How can I tell him that without hurting his feelings? These Sith men think that is their purpose in life to protect their family and…And that is great, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I wonder how Cleo is going to get used with Marr taking over and stand between her and the smallest possible danger…She has always been the one taking care of others, making sure they are well…How is she going to cope with Marr placing her behind the lines, on a pedestal and into a bubble, away from anything that would even resemble a threat?_ Clarisse let out a small chuckle trying to imagine Cleo fighting Marr on every attempt to shield her from the world.

The request for her to make her own holocron made Clarisse smile again, and she headed out of the office, towards the library. It was an honor and she had to think very well to what she will record into her holocron, what she will leave behind for generations to come. Looking through the others holocrons, of masters that have been there before her, her mind went to her past. Suddenly she had an idea and she started to look for the information she wanted. The search for Onty Reen was still going a few minutes later, and Clarisse started to get nervous, every second losing hope that she wouldn't find anything, after all he died before even becoming a full-fledged Jedi. She looked towards one of the windows and the way the light was coming through the painted glass made her feel calm and serene, when the ring on her holo brought her back to reality. It was Xander and she rushed to answer. The short conversation assured her again that he was all right, but the result of her search just blinked on the screen and Clarisse was anxious to read it. Promising Xander that she was going to be careful and take good care of herself in his absence, for the millionth time, she disconnected the call and started to read the displayed data. It wasn't much, but she found out that he died at the age of twenty three, and that his parents' names were unknown. What surprised her was the fact that a hologram was available and she hesitated a few seconds before deciding to open it. The second she saw him, Clarisse took in a sharp breath. She looked just like him, and if she would have had short hair she could swear she was looking into a mirror.

"Father…" she whispered and a tear went down her cheek. She wiped it right away and composed herself, saving her search and copying the information, including the hologram on her datapad. A few seconds later she was back to her research, in an attempt to get some inspiration for her holocron, unaware of the fact that her little search had triggered an alarm.

The bright lights illuminated the streets of Nar Shaddaa at all times. The strident neon signs attracted attention and for someone that would have been there for the first time could have been overwhelming. But that wasn't the case for Cleo or her friend Miriah. They started to walk towards one of the restaurants they knew, with Corso by Miriah's side and her Vector behind them.

"You do know that you have a tail right?" asked Miriah in a whisper and discretely she motioned behind them.

"The guy with a stick on his back?" asked Cleo, smiling, and Miriah nodded in agreement. "That is Vector, he is in my security team…" explained Cleo and started to laugh seeing the way Miriah and Corso looked at her.

"You have a security team? Since when? Why?"

"My fiancée insisted, just like I am wearing a locator…"

"Your fiancée…I saw that huge ring, but I figured you must have made a fortune at some point…Are you in some danger?" insisted Miriah, and Cleo smiled.

"He thinks so…Apparently, some slave traders want to die soon…" answered Cleo, and she started to laugh.

Miriah laughed with her, knowing her friend well, but she could not ignore all the other questions.

"Congratulations! Judging by that ring and the security…he must be rich…" spoke Corso, opening the door to the restaurant that they had in mind.

"Thank you, Corso… and you are correct," added Cleo, entering the restaurant followed by her friends.

"So…Who is he? Or you expect us to guess?" Miriah started with her questions as soon as they were seated and drinks on their way.

"You could not guess in a million years…" said Cleo and she started to laugh.

"Hm…We could try…With a few clues, I bet we can figure it out. Dinner on the line?"

"Deal!" Cleo accepted the challenge, knowing that nobody would have guessed.

"We know so far that he is rich and that you really, really love him…" started Miriah and Cleo interrupted her right away, laughing.

"How do you know that?"

"You should see your face! Your eyes are sparkling, your smile is bright, and you literally glowing when you just think about him…"

"OK…I will give you that," accepted Cleo and Miriah continued.

"Good looking?"

"The most gorgeous man I have ever seen!" answered Cleo without any hesitation.

"Hey!" joked Corso, playing offended.

"It's all right, sugar, you are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen," said Miriah, kissing her husband, and Corso rewarded her with the biggest smile ever.

"Famous?" Miriah continued her interrogation.

"Yep."

"Considering you have been all over the holonet in the last few months, I hope you didn't go for some reporter…"

"No way! Those guys love themselves too much!" negated Cleo right away, noticing that Corso was looking around, uncomfortable.

"That would leave the politicians or military…I already know you hate politicians, so…"

"Corso, what is wrong?" Cleo asked this time.

"How many tails are you supposed to have?" he asked her directly.

"One, why?"

"You have two…There is a skinny zabrak with tattoos and brown shirt at the bar…" he answered and Cleo saw him right away.

The same instant she tapped into her comm unit.

"Vector, we have a tail. The zabrak on your three o'clock."

"We know, Captain. Ally and I are on our way. We should be there in a few seconds," Cleo heard Legate and she smiled, returning to Miriah's little game. "I am going to help you out here, since I like you…" said Cleo and looked at her friend. "He is not Republic."

"What?" Miriah and Corso asked at the same time, making Cleo laugh again.

"That's right, he's Imperial."

"You went Imperial? You hate them!"

"Not all of them…There are a few exceptions. Clarisse's husband is one of them…"

"We saw her wedding on the holonet…I still can't believe she married a Sith, even if from what I understood he initiated the peace."

"That is correct, he did. They love each other very much…He's an all right Sith," added Cleo, smiling.

"Is it that lieutenant from Hoth that we worked with on a truce against the White maw? I forgot his name…I just know he was looking at you like he wanted to devour you…" asked Miriah and Cleo shook her head right away.

"Nope"

This time Cleo's short answer left Miriah thinking while Legate and Ally walked into the restaurant. Only seconds later, Vector left and the zabrak that was following him went after him.

"Rich, famous, good looking, Imperial…I should have paid more attention to those guys…At least to the ones we didn't kill!" said Miriah and Cleo asked her next.

"Are you giving up?"

After a short exchange of looks with her husband, Miriah nodded and Cleo smiled. Next she leaned in, over the table and whispered his name.

"Marr."

The shock on her friend's faces was amusing and Cleo let herself back on her seat, waiting for them to recover.

"Marr…As Darth Marr? The most feared Sith in the galaxy? The guy with the mask, that nobody has ever seen? The one that can't be killed?" insisted Corso this time, since Miriah was still in disbelief.

"The one and only!" answered Cleo still smiling happily.

"Wow…That is a shocker! Are you sure you want to marry a Sith? I thought you hated them…You have killed more of their kind than anyone I know…" Miriah finally spoke and Cleo looked at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have tried to kill him too…I took a shot at him on Yavin…"

"And that was before or after you decided to marry him?" joked Corso.

"Before, you silly! At the time I was convinced I hated him…Couple of hours later, when we confronted Revan, was the first time I have questioned my hate."

"He must be a hell of a guy behind that mask to make you love him this much…I thought he was old…" continued Miriah and Cleo remembered her own assumptions.

"I thought he was old, ugly and a coward…I was dead wrong on all three counts…But, enough about me! What have you two been doing all this time?" asked Cleo, changing the subject and noticing Vector coming back into the restaurant and nodding towards Legate.

"The tail was eliminated. It was another tracker…" heard Cleo next in her comm and nodded in acknowledgment.

"We have been busy…working and playing. Meet Devin!" said Miriah and pulled out her datapad, showing Cleo a picture.

"Oh, my stars! You two have a baby? Congratulations!" It was Cleo's turn to be surprised and almost in tears.

"He is fourteen months old and keeps us really busy. Between him and the ranch, we needed this week off…" continued Corso and looked over at his wife, whose eyes hadn't left the photo.

"He looks like you, Corso!" added Cleo, smiling in his direction. "Where is he now?"

"Home, on Dantooine…My sisters have bought neighboring properties with us, so we do have a small community…It is so peaceful…You should come and visit sometime!" said Miriah, touching Cleo's hand over the table.

"I might…I am so happy for you two! Corso, I am sorry things didn't work out between your brother and I…We…"

"I know," Corso interrupted her right away. "I spoke with him and he said the same thing…I guess it was not for you two to be together. Knowing what I know now, nobody would stand a chance against Darth Marr…" he added and they all smiled.

They continued to chat over dinner and later they all went to their hotels, promising they will have brunch together the next day. While Miriah and Corso were getting ready to go to sleep, Cleo was talking to Marr, telling him about the incredible reconnection with her long lost friend and her husband.

"Sounds like you are having a good time," said Marr and he wished he would have been with her.

"Almost…I miss you. I can't wait for you to meet them!" Cleo said and then she added right away. "Legate eliminated another tracker…"

"They already know you are there?" asked Marr worried suddenly.

"I think they have the spaceports under surveillance…We had a tail flying to the hotel…"

"Why would you fly? I told you it is much safer to quick travel" interrupted her Marr.

"I wanted to play a little…I need to feel the way I used to! You can't just lock me in a cage!" said this time Cleo angry and Marr let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"You are still reckless…It is all for your safety. I could not live with myself knowing that something happened to you because I have failed to protect you…" he tried to explain her again.

"I am wearing your darn locator, I have accepted Legate and her crew to babysit me…What more do you want from me? Why is it that you continue to choose to ignore that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself?" Cleo lashed out at him, frustrated.

"Because I love you, kitten…" Marr whispered and the sound, the tone of his voice washed away her anger in a split second. Her shoulders dropped and she looked in his golden eyes.

"I love you too…" whispered Cleo back. "And that is why I put up with all of this!" she added and made Marr smile back at her.

"My Lord!" she heard a voice in the background and knew their conversation was going to end soon.

"I have to go. I will call you when I have a chance…Rest and please stay safe," insisted Marr and she saw him getting his mask.

"I will…You too…" said Cleo and after another nod Marr disconnected the call.

"Troubles?" asked Xander as soon as Marr disconnected the call.

"She is impossible! Reckless and stubborn…How do you protect someone against their wish?" asked Marr, looking at his friend.

Xander shook his head and smiled with a light sadness. He understood exactly what was going on.

"You cannot…Just trust her and know that you have done everything you could. I am going through the same thing with Clara…" admitted Xander and Marr looked at him, surprised.

They both just sat in silence a few more seconds until the holocomm chimed and Marr answered surprised.

"Darth Khalyce…This is a surprise."

"Darth Marr, I have just found out that Vythius has couple of people inside…He will know your every move!" she warned him in a breath.

"I was expecting that. Thank you for the warning, I appreciate your concern" added Marr, honestly surprised by her efforts.

"He will know every step you take, every word you say…While you are in the conference room, that is."

"I will be mindful. Thank you again, Darth Khalyce…I hope this call is from a secure line."

"Of course! Nobody could track it down. I will let you get back to what you are doing. May the force serve you well!" she added and after a short reply Marr ended the call.

"So are we still going with our initial plan?" asked Xander his friend after a few seconds.

"Yes. We are only going to let them know that everything is under control the last minute. It will force them to act in a rush, and make mistakes."

Xander nodded and then took quickly his position as Marr's guard when one of the messengers walked into the room with a message for Marr.

"Let us go and get this done!" said Marr after reading the message and exited the room with Xander and their two trusted assistants.

While Cleo was falling asleep, still mad at Marr and his over-protectiveness, another call was deciding her fate.

"Are you sure you want to proceed and get 'Pigtails'? asked the first one after they have been arguing for a few minutes already.

"Yes, I told you already that it is the best chance we have. Tonight I have lost my fifth man in the last two weeks! When 'Mask' rehired the agent and her crew, it screwed with our plans. At least he is not here with her."

"What about that friend of hers that you mentioned? Is she of any value to us?"

"No. She has been off the grid for a while… If it was couple of years ago, for sure I would have taken her in as well. Now it would be more trouble."

"When do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow night or the day after the latest. The hotel is booked for a week, but I will not wait any longer…If 'Mask' joins her we can kiss our chances good bye."

"All right, I will make sure I will have a safe place for her and start spreading the word, see what bets we get…Let me know when you have her and I will send you the coordinates."

"It cannot be here…Has to be off world. Everyone will start looking for her here as soon as they figure she is gone."

"I know that much! Not my first time. Keep in touch."

"Yeah…Keep in touch."

The call ended the same second and the man that was on Nar Shaddaa looked out the window. He had a direct view at hotel "Royal" where in the penthouse Cleo was already asleep. A sadistic smile appeared in his eyes and started right away to make more calls.

With all the details down and his known efficiency, Marr got the crisis under control in record time and only with preventive measure for the future to be taken, the meeting in the conference room in the main bunker was nearing an end. Xander had been right behind Marr at all times and since he knew there were two man in that room loyal to Vythius, he used his power and searched in everyone's minds. In a matter of only minutes he already knew who the two were and shared his findings with Marr in a moment when everyone was busy with what they were doing. Before the end of the day, Marr had announced that he would leave shortly, since everything was back to normal and Xander saw one of Vythius's men sending some messages from his datapad. The ambush was rushed, and according to Marr and Xander's expectations they shouldn't have much trouble capturing their attackers. As soon as they exited the conference room, Xander took off his mask and walked beside Marr, both preparing to encounter heavy fire at the exit from bunker. They didn't realize how heavy until the second they stepped out and plasma bolts started to fly around them. The small group of guards that were securing the entrance got killed in a matter of seconds and Marr, Xander and their assistants were on their own. With light sabers humming to life all four launched into the fight. The couple dozen mercenaries proved to be a lot more, maybe double that and they fought for a while. Xander's double bladed light saber was making circles in the air, and in the dimmed light were looking like a child was playing. Only that every time a movement would stop, a few bodies dropped on the ground littering the fresh fallen snow covering the ground. Marr's red blade was a terror for anyone in his way, and not just once he threw it in an arch taking out multiple attackers in his way, before would come right back into his right hand. Vonn and Thomas, each wielding two light sabers, were making their own path of destruction and in only minutes there were just a handful of mercenaries left standing. Marr got Krayton in a force choke and his left hand clawing the air was just as terrifying as his saber.

"Surrender and you might live!" he hissed from behind his mask while Xander looked around and planed where his next hit would land.

"My Lord…" managed Krayton to whisper.

"You want him alive, Marr…" reminded him Xander, noticing the anger in his friend and knowing he was only a step away from killing him.

"Pity…" hissed Marr again and hit Krayton with a back hand that sent him to the ground, unconscious.

"Looks like Vonn and Thomas are taking care of those bounty hunters crews, but I do not see the…"spoke Xander next.

"There! They almost missed the party…" interrupted Marr and nodded towards the sky just in front of them.

They both looked up just in time to see the two bounty hunters joining in the fight, descending on the ground with their jet packs still on. Before they even hit the ground, they started to fire in Marr's direction.

"Major Garr, be ready on my order" spoke Marr in his comm right before he launched himself into the air, followed closely by Xander.

"We are in position and ready, My Lord."

Both Marr and Xander were deflecting the bolts flying their way right back to the new arrivals. The moment they touched the ground each of them took a swing at his adversary and suddenly everything got quiet. One of the bounty hunters had a serious stab in his hip, and for a few seconds he could not even breathe. His blasters fell in the snow the same second and Xander's right hand clawed the air in front of him, forcing the bounty hunter on his knees, in front of him. Right beside him, the last year's champion was starring in disbelief at his own hand still holding a blaster, in the snow, severed from his arm. Marr put his saber away the same instant and held him in a force choke as well, forcing him on his knees.

"Surrender and you might live to use the credits Vythius paid you."

Marr' voice sounded emotionless, metallic, and the two bounty hunters looked at each other.

"I hope he paid you enough to cover the trouble…" added Xander and motioned in the direction where their crews were littering the ground.

They both accepted their defeat right away and Marr called in his troops to take the prisoners.

"Major, take them in the detention block on my ship. I will deal with them shortly," he added and while the armed troops were taking them away, Marr looked at Xander. "I have two more to take care of…"

"I am with you!" assured him Xander and they walked back into the bunker and straight in the conference room.

"Lieutenant Bore, I need a copy of that recording" said Marr first pointing to one of the screens showing the outside of the bunker.

"Yes, My Lord! Right away! It will take only a minute to make you a copy…" he spoke and quickly started to work on the copy.

"In the mean while…You have all seen what just happened" said Marr and walked slowly towards one of the two men that Vythius was paying. "Commander Gerick…Do you know that plotting against and attacking not one, but two members of the Dark Council is considered high treason?" came Marr's question and the next second got the man in front of him in a force choke, forcing him to his knees.

Right beside him, his accomplice tried to run, but Xander blocked his way and forced him to join his buddy under the shocked looks of everyone else in the room.

"My Lord, Darth Vythius said that you were going to act in your own interest, against the Empire's interests…" he tried to find an excuse and hoping for a way out.

"If that would have been the truth, why did you get paid?" asked Xander, forcing him to admit his crime.

"Darth Vythius said that is a reward for my loyalty, a…"

"Enough!" Marr's voice thundered this time and every single man in that room felt chills down their backs, knowing that it will not end well for the two. "You have both committed treason. You have both known very well what you were doing. You will be an example for anyone else who will think of betraying the Empire!" Marr's words were hissed, cold and calculated, followed by one of his famous back hand moves. They all heard the sound of the broken neck and the next second the lifeless body hit the floor. Only couple of seconds later his accomplice joined him, sharing his fate the same way they had shared the credits that were supposed to pay them for a job well done. A few seconds of deep silence was interrupted by lieutenant Bore handing the copy of the recording to Darth Marr.

"My Lord…Your copy…" he almost whispered handing it to Marr.

Marr nodded and without any other word, he took the copy and left the room with Xander by his side. Only minutes later they were all on Marr's ship and into the medical bay to take care of the few minor scratches.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Marr looking at Xander and their two assistants.

Xander nodded, while Vonn answered right away.

"We are fine, My Lord! Most of the fire was concentrated on you…"

"That was a job well done."

Vonn and Thomas both lowered their heads into a respectful bow, knowing that coming from Darth Marr, those words were a true compliment.

"Thank you, My Lord!

Marr rushed to the command bridge and after short and precise orders, he went into his quarters, while the ship engaged in route to Dromund Kaas. Showered and into a new armored body suit, Marr glanced to the nearest chrono and dialed Cleo's frequency. She answered after only couple of rings, smiling.

"Ari!"

"My love, I have good news…" he said right away.

"You have reconsidered and you will stop treating me like a child?" Cleo interrupted him, still mad at him for not trusting her and her capability to take care of herself.

"I was going to say that my mission on Ilum was a success, and I am on my way to Dromund Kaas…"

"Why Dromund Kaas? I thought you would come to Nar Shaddaa," she interrupted again.

"Protocol. I have to turn in the prisoners first and after that I will be on my way," he explained to her quickly.

"Oh…"

Marr noticed her disappointment and smiled at her.

"Kitten, I will be there probably tomorrow morning…I miss you."

She looked at him, but this time she didn't let herself to fall for his golden eyes and irresistible smile.

"And that is when you will stop treating me like a child?"

"If you want me to do that, stop acting like one!" this time Marr told her and she noticed the harshness in his tone.

"Fine!" Cleo threw back, and the same second she disconnected the call, furious at him. She did regret doing it, but she wanted her independence back, and it was the only way to convince him.

Marr let out a deep sigh and shook his head, dialing her frequency a few seconds later. To his surprise she did not answer and he left his room, furious.


	32. Chapter 32

Marr and Xander got the confessions from the prisoners right away. All of them cooperated in hope they would be left alive. Keeping his word, Marr freed them under the condition that they keep themselves available to testify in front of the Dark Council if needed. After dinner, the two friends sat with drinks waiting for the time when Xander was going to leave Marr's ship the same way he came on.

"I thought you would be pleased with way things turned out," said Xander, noticing that Marr was still angry.

"I am," came Marr's answer short, but Xander could not be fooled.

"This is how you look when you are pleased, these days?" he insisted, and Marr looked at his friend.

"I had a fight with Cleo…She hung up on me!"

The same second Xander started to laugh and Marr looked at him, surprised.

"Whatever it is, I am sure you two will get over it. Think of the make-up part…" added Xander with a smile.

Marr wasn't amused. He got on his feet and started to pace the room.

"Marr…We have both chosen strong willed women, independent and smart. We have to deal with it…"

"She accused me of locking her in a cage! She feels like a prisoner…" Marr finally spoke, turning to his friend.

"Clara felt the same way when we first went to Ulton," said Xander remembering how much it pained him at the time. He could only imagine how much that bothered Marr. "We are from different worlds, different cultures…We all have to compromise…"

"I will not compromise with her safety!" interrupted Marr, cutting the air in front of him with his right hand and silence filled the room.

Xander was the one to speak first after a while.

"Right now, I am using our son as an argument every time I need to convince Clara of something…I have no idea what I will do after he is born. I will most probably be in the same position as you."

Marr sat back in his chair in visible deep thought.

"Why is it so hard for her to accept my protection? She does not know the dangers that she accepted when she accepted me. I do. I have lived in this world all of my life. She has no clue…"

"Tell her!" interrupted him Xander right away. "You are right, that is the solution for both of us! We have to tell them about everything it might happen. They have no idea about our way of life, about the enemies we made, about the danger we surround ourselves with…"

"It would scare her away!" was Marr's turn to interrupt.

"Not if she loves you! She would understand…I have to have a talk to Clara as well," added Xander, already thinking about explaining everything to Clarisse.

Xander's alarm went off the next second and he left to his own ship and on his way home. In only a couple of hours, he was going to hold his wife in his arms and just that thought alone was responsible for the smile on his face. Left alone, Marr forced himself to sleep. He knew he needed his rest and to take advantage of the few hours left until he was going to confront Darth Vythius. Only a few hours later Marr woke up with sweat running down his body and rushed into the shower, trying to wash away the memory of the nightmare he had. He was troubled and not even sure if it was just a nightmare or a vision. He could still see Cleo in front of him, wrapped in the softest, finest amber colored silk. Her pregnancy was almost to the term and he knelt in front of her, wrapping his arms around her body. He looked up, into her eyes and she smiled, letting her fingers run through his black hair. She was wearing some of the most expensive, one of a kind jewelry that credits could buy and he kissed her abdomen, feeling the movement of his unborn child. Suddenly he looked at his own hands and they were full of blood. He wanted to move but he couldn't, and when he looked at Cleo again she was lying in a pool of blood right in front of him. He wanted to call for help but no sound came out. The horror in front of his eyes was what finally woke him up, gasping for air and calling her name. Unfortunately the shower didn't help, and as soon as he was back in his armor, he dialed Cleo's frequency. He had to disconnect the call after multiple rings and no answer, shaking his head. _She is still mad at me. Perhaps Xander is right and I should tell her about all the dangers ahead…What if she gets scared and runs away again? I cannot go through that again! I have lost track of time, perhaps she is just sleeping…Less than an hour left until I see Vythius and then I can be on my way to her_ he thought, glancing to the nearest chrono and, getting his mask on, left the comfort of his room and went to the command bridge. He spent the remaining time tuning himself to the dark side, letting anger build up and preparing for the meeting.

Just as he stepped out of the quick travel inside the Citadel on Dromund Kaas, Marr felt in control and with the same confidence and superiority as always, he went straight to Vythius's office.

"Darth Marr…What a surprise…" Vythius said as soon as Marr walked in.

"I bet! You were expecting me to be dead, "answered Marr, and advanced into the spacious office.

"I was?" Vythius tried to play innocent, infuriating Marr even more.

"Enough play! I have the confessions of the two bounty hunters and Krayton. Would you care to see them?" asked Marr, taking out his datapad.

Vythius wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not, so he just nodded and Marr played the recording for him. By the end, Vythius had no other choice but to admit and, looking at Marr with hate gathered in his eyes, asked him, "What do you want?"

Marr didn't answer right away, letting him have the impression that he was still thinking, but when he thought that Vythius was scared enough, he finally answered.

"Unfortunately, the two officers that you paid to spy on me in the conference room did not make it…I do however have a dozen witnesses for their confessions…"

"What do you want, Marr?" Vythius asked again with glowing red eyes.

"There are two options here, and the choice is yours. I could take this in front of the Dark Council at our next meeting and make public your treason…Let's not forget that you have plotted an attack against not just me, but against Darth Hellix as well…"

"Darth Hellix? No…" denied Vythius right away.

"Yes. He decided last moment to join me on Ilum," clarified Marr and Vythius took a few steps back, realizing the gravity of everything was happening.

"Should I remind you that according to our laws you will be forced to accept a duel with me in front of the Council?" Marr took pleasure next into seeing the other man scared at the thought of fighting him.

"What is the other option?" asked Vythius, knowing that a fight with Marr would definitely mean his death.

"The other option is to keep this between us. You are never, ever to interfere with me or Darth Hellix. You will do as you are told, end of story."

"That is blackmail!" Vythius almost yelled, feeling beaten at his own game.

"Then shall we go for treason?" asked Marr with same hissed voice.

"I hate you!" growled Vythius and took a few steps trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"I would not expect anything less from you." Marr's remark was hissed on an equal tone, impersonal and made Vythius consider all possibilities. Marr could feel his anger, his fear and a smile appeared behind his mask knowing that he had Vythius where he wanted.

The older Sith was cornered and with little choice, he decided to live and hoped that one day he will get his revenge.

"Fine. You win…" he whispered a few seconds later with his eyes throwing poisoned looks in Marr's direction.

"I do not have all day! What is it going to be?" insisted Marr, already knowing his answer but just taking his pleasure on seeing the other man defeated.

"I will play by your rules…" admitted Vythius his defeat and Marr rushed to him. He stopped only inches away from Vythius and pointed his index finger to his face.

"If you ever even think of crossing me, I will kill you!" hissed Marr, and without another word, turned his back to him and started to walk towards the exit.

Vythius let himself fall into the chair and took his head in his hands as soon as Marr was out of his office. _One day, Marr…One day I will make you regret every word! I swear I will not rest until I will kill you! I might have lost this battle, but I win the war!_

Marr made a stop at home before heading back to the spaceport and picked up the tiny box that he had in his office. It was just another gift for Cleo and he could not wait to give it to her. The smile behind his mask was interrupted by the ring of his holo and, recognizing right away her frequency, he answered quickly.

"Kitten" he said even before the blue image appeared in front of him.

"Ugh…Darth Marr…" said embarrassed the woman with long black, wavy hair and silver eyes.

"Who are you? How did you get this holo?" he asked right away, realizing it was not Cleo calling him.

"My name is Miriah…Captain Miriah Chantelle Riggs, and I am friends with Cleo…" she explained quickly.

"Oh…You are the one that Cleo thought was dead," understood Marr right away. "Why are you calling me from Cleo's holo? Where is she?" he started with questions and noticed right away that the woman in front of him was in a tough spot.

"That is why I am calling you…She is gone…" Miriah almost whispered and Marr felt an invisible claw in his throat.

"What do you mean gone? Where is her security team?" insisted Marr, hardly managing not to lose his control.

"They are all dead…Even the droid was deactivated…" said Miriah and moved the holo around so Marr could see the bodies on the floor of the hotel's hallway.

"I am on my way! When did this happen?" Marr asked again rushing this time to the quick travel point.

"Not sure…We supposed to have breakfast together and when she was over an hour late, we came to see what was going on…" explained Miriah.

"We?" interrupted Marr.

"My husband and I. Judging by the bodies, by how long they have been dead…Sometime last night," she added and Marr took in a sharp breath remembering that he called her and thought she was not answering his call because she was still mad at him.

"I will be there in about three, three and a half hours. Meet me at the hotel. Marr out!"

His whole body was shaking, his mind was racing and some part of him was still refusing to accept that he might have lost her forever. In only minutes, Marr was on his flagship and under strict, short orders the ship engaged in hyper space on route to Nar Shaddaa. Marr couldn't believe what was happening and he blamed himself for Cleo's disappearing. _I put my ambitions before her safety…If I hadn't pursued Vythius, this would have never happened. I have to find her! I will find her even if I have to search every nook and cranny in this galaxy! She is mine!_ Marr turned suddenly to the commander of his ship.

"Commander Fora, get me Nar Shaddaa's governor on holo," he barked out the short order and the commander tilted her head right away and motioned to one of the communication lieutenants.

In only seconds the connection was made, and Marr stood tall in front of the holocommunicator.

"Darth Marr," he heard the voice and the blue image of the Hutt appeared in the middle of the room.

"Governor R'odine. I need access to all your recordings from the cameras on the spaceport, Upper Promenade, quick travel points and speeder pads from the last twenty four hours," demanded Marr without any introduction.

"That would be invading the privacy…"

"How about I am invading Nar Shaddaa then, and get the access that way?" interrupted Marr, and the Hutt's eyes opened wide in front of the threat.

"You have to understand that it's a great deal of inconvenience…It's…" the Hutt tried again to refuse Marr in the most diplomatic way.

"How inconvenient would be your death, then?" Marr interrupted again and his right hand clawed the air in front of the holoterminal, cutting the Hutt's air supply the same second.

Marr held him in the force choke until he saw his tail moving and only then he loosened the grip.

"If you put it that way…" finally agreed the Hutt and Marr released him from the choke. "May I ask what you are looking for?"

"My fiancée was kidnapped last night from 'Royal'. I have to find her."

Marr's explanation surprised not only the governor of Nar Shaddaa but the whole crew that was around him at the time and for a second they all stopped what they were doing in shock. Commander Fora came back from her surprise first and the rest of the crew followed, every single one of them returning to their duties with even more motivation than before.

"I will send a team to investigate the hotel. They also have surveillance and maybe we can find something there," the Hutt offered his support and Marr nodded.

"Freeze the air traffic. Nobody leaves until my say so!" came Marr's next demand and without even waiting for answer he terminated the connection.

"Darth Marr…I am terribly sorry to hear all this…If I can do anything…" spoke commander Fora and Marr glanced into her direction.

"Just get us there as soon as possible. I will be in my chambers," he announced and left the command bridge under the still surprised looks of the crew.

As soon as he walked in his room, Marr threw away his mask and in a moment of uncontrolled anger reached to the force and sent a chair flying through the air, smashing it against a wall.

"Nooo!" he yelled next and he could be heard on the other side of the doors, where the guards looked at each other.

A few minutes later, his loyal assistant walked into the room with a tray with refreshments and put it on the low table in front of the sofa where Marr was seated, holding his head in his hands.

"My Lord…We will find the Captain. She is a strong and smart woman, I am sure…" Vonn said trying to make his master feel better, but he stopped suddenly when Marr looked at him with glowing gold eyes.

"You are right… Nobody will take her away from me. I will find her and I do not care how many will die!"

Vonn was scared by Marr's threatening look, by his words and he knew that his master was not the one to just throw words around. He meant what he said and Vonn retreated backwards to the door, preparing himself for what was to come, feeling sorry for the ones behind Cleo's kidnapping.

As soon as Marr landed on Nar Shaddaa, he dispatched troops in the spaceport and the Upper Promenade. Using the quick travel point he arrived in 'Royal' hotel and found Miriah waiting for him in the arms of her husband.

"Darth Marr," they both greeted him quickly.

"Captain…" answered Marr and next nodded in Corso's direction.

"I have asked the authorities to not disturb anything. I am sure you would like to see everything for yourself ," was Corso's turn to speak and this time Marr looked at him carefully.

"Yes, indeed. Please walk with me and tell me everything," Marr invited them both and after a quick exchange of looks, Miriah and Corso walked at his side.

"There's not much to tell, really…We had brunch yesterday, then we went our separate ways for the afternoon. After we had dinner together, we each went to our hotels, and we were supposed to have breakfast together this morning…After breakfast we were supposed to go look at some dresses for the wedding…" added Miriah in a whisper, but she felt right away Marr getting tense and looking at her.

"You said that you suspect the attack happened sometime last night…So after dinner…what time was that?" Marr insisted in getting more details after he got his emotions under control.

"Around ten thirty…Cleo wasn't in a great mood, and she wanted to just go back into her room." Corso's answer reminded Marr about their fight that day, and he blamed himself again.

The penthouse was full with authorities waiting for him so they could take away the bodies, and Marr looked under each of the sheets that were covering the team. He was surprised to see the same thing, one clean shot to the middle of the forehead for all the team members, even Legate. He knew that none of them would have just surrendered, and the execution style deaths were not normal. He looked around, and after a few seconds, he finally found tangled in the hair of one of the humans in the team a tranquilizer dart that he hid right away in his hand and motioned to the authorities to do their job. Inside his suite, there was no sign of any fight, and as soon as Miriah and Corso joined him, closing the door behind them, Marr showed them the dart.

"Tranquilizers…That would make sense…Hmm…" added Miriah and a crease appeared between her brows.

"Hmm?" insisted Marr looking at her.

"This is the good stuff…This kind of tranquilizer is the best around, I am surprised to see slave traders using it…It has a short term effect, maybe a couple of hours, but there are no side effects whatsoever. If this is what they used on Cleo, when she got up she felt just like after a nap…No headaches, no nausea, nothing. They must really want her in the best possible shape…I am sorry, Darth Marr!" she apologized right away noticing his reaction.

Marr was pacing the room with his hands holding at his back and stopped suddenly at her remark.

A knock in the door interrupted them and in the next few minutes a few of Marr's people installed a whole bunch of equipment in the room. The hotel security representative brought them the surveillance tapes and Corso offered right away to start looking at them.

"I will, too," said Marr pulling a chair to sit beside Corso and they started to view the tapes while Miriah looked at both of them. She was surprised to see Darth Marr in such a common setting, and suddenly he appeared to be more human, more approachable. His broad shoulders and imposing stature were just as impressive even when he was seated and she smiled, remembering how Cleo was lighting up the room with the smile she had on every time she was talking about him. Almost an hour later, she heard Marr voice.

"There! Go back!" he said pointing at Corso's screen and Miriah realized that he was watching both screens. "The room service. Those are the flowers on that table," he added motioning to the flowers that were now on the side table, beside the sofa.

Miriah and Corso checked the flowers in the room and the ones in the tape, surprised that Marr had noticed them so quickly.

"So that is how they got in…" said Miriah. "The guy knows where the camera is, is looking away and I can't see him at all…" she added.

They all saw Legate right by Cleo's door suddenly drop on the floor and a man coming out of stealth. Next he shot her in the middle of her forehead and took something out of her neck. When they zoomed in, they all noticed the tranquilizer dart identical to the one that Marr had found earlier. The fate of the rest of the crew was the same, and one by one they were executed after shot with tranquilizers. Only a few seconds later, the room service attendant pushed the table out of the room, without flowers and turned his back to the camera, but the abrupt turn made the long tablecloth move and Marr stopped the recording zooming in again. A hand slipped out from under the cloth and Marr recognized it.

"Her ring…Now we have to follow them. Recordings from elevators, main floor, service exits…" he started to speak while Corso was uploading the recordings.

They continued to watch until Miriah stopped them.

"There, that crate! I have seen those before. They look like weapons crates but they have those tiny holes at the top for air…" she explained pointing to the screen and showing them the barely visible holes.

Corso was the one seeing the crate next under the same supervision of the man that was continuing to hide his face from the cameras, and they saw it get loaded on a speeder. "Where would they take her next?" he asked more for himself, but Marr answered right away.

"If they are half as smart as I think they are, to the spaceport. They would definitely expect me to look for her and off world would be their best bet."

"Got it. Spaceport landing pad," continued Corso and started to play the next recording. Only about ten minutes later they saw the crates get loaded and on the way through the spaceport.

"They should have used an older loader, not a brand new strident yellow one…Stupid as…Sorry Darth…" Miriah tried to apologize right away leaving the phrase unfinished.

"No need for apologies. I have been around Cleo for long enough to get used to your language…Did you two go to the same school?" he asked with a faint smile behind his mask.

"No, we just speak smuggler," answered Miriah smiling and Marr nodded while Corso got the hangar number.

Took them only another ten minutes to get the name of the owner and the identity number of the ship on which the crates were loaded.

"This part is where I come in," said Marr and transmitted the information to his crew on his flagship.

"I will let you know as soon as we find out where the ship is," spoke Commander Fora and Marr nodded.

"Hurry. Have everyone working on it," added Marr and next he terminated the connection turning to Miriah and Corso. "Thank you, both of you. You are indeed good friends to Cleo…"

"It's the least we could do. Now what?"

"Now we wait to see where they took her. I will let you know when I have any news."

Miriah and Corso left, leaving her holo frequency for Darth Marr, and went straight to their hotel room. They had not even noticed that it was already close to midnight, and after a quick meal they went to sleep. In the meanwhile, Marr took care of everything else and after clearing the suite, he went on his ship. There was nothing else keeping him on Nar Shaddaa. In his chambers, he looked over to the bags containing the shopping that Cleo had been doing for the past couple of days and couldn't help but wonder if she will ever get to enjoy any of those things. _I cannot let anything distract me. I have to find her. At least I know they will not hurt her…They do want her in best shape, so they can get as many credits as possible…Someone with her reputation would attract a lot of bets, so most probably it will be a betting war…That buys me more time. I hope I will find her in time…_ The sound of his personal holo interrupted him and he rushed to answer it.

"My Lord, we have found the ship…Of course, was in the last place we would have looked…Coruscant" spoke Commander Fora bowing her head.

"Good work, Commander. Take us to Coruscant" added Marr and terminated the conversation.

As promised, he called Cleo's friends next and let them know, waking them up in the early morning.

"I am already on my way. Thank you again for your help…"

"Wait a minute. We are coming with you!" interrupted Miriah and Marr lifted his right hand in front of the holo.

"No. I am taking it from here. You have a family to take care of, it's the reason you went off grid, is it not?"

"Cleo is our friend…"

"I do not want you to get involved in this more than you already have. It would put your family in danger …I will keep in touch and let you know when I have her back," insisted Marr to keep them out of it.

Miriah looked at Corso and they both nodded at the same time.

"Fine. Just get her back and kill those bastards!" accepted Miriah and Marr smiled again behind his mask.

"You can be sure of that. Marr out."

Once the connection was terminated, Corso wrapped his arms around his wife and she looked up at him.

"Darlin', if you really want, we can go to Coruscant, but I think Darth Marr has a point."

"He does…We have a family to care for, especially now, when it's about to grow…" she added and Corso looked at her, confused at first, then questions started to form in his mind. Before he had a chance to ask them, Miriah smiled and pulled him back to bed. "Yes, my love, I am pregnant…" Her whisper was interrupted by his kiss and they both got lost in each other.

Marr knew that he had to let Clarisse know what was going on, but he delayed doing so until he had more information, until he knew more. He was convinced that this time there was no way Xander would have managed to keep her away from it all, and with a deep sigh he dialed their frequency next. A shirtless Xander answered after couple of rings and Marr shook his head.

"Marr"

"Xander, am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. Clara and I just had breakfast. How did it go with Vythius?" asked Xander, pulling Clara closer to him and into Marr's view. She smiled and they saluted each other.

"Just as I hoped, he will not bother us anymore," answered Marr preparing himself for the next part of the conversation.

"That is great news! We should celebrate…" added Xander visibly happy.

"We will have to hold on to that celebration for a while…Cleo has been kidnapped yesterday…"

"What?" interrupted Clarisse and she jumped on her feet right away. "Where is she now? How did that happened?"

Xander tried to calm her down and pulled her back on the sofa gently, holding her close to him, while Marr told them everything, sharing all the information he had.

"Cleo…" whispered Clarisse terrified. Only a second later she composed herself and got back up on her feet. "I am on my way. I will meet you on Coruscant in two hours," she announced.

"I wish you would stay out of it…" tried Marr, already knowing that she won't.

"Not going to happen! Cleo is my friend and I am not going to lose her."

"We both are on our way. See you on Coruscant," added Xander and after short nods Clarisse and Xander went to get dressed.

Only minutes later they were on Xander's ship, and Thomas was setting the course for Coruscant while Clarisse was pacing in the holoterminal room. Xander could sense her fear, she was afraid for her friend's life, and came close to her.

"Clara…" he whispered interrupting her from her thoughts.

She looked at him and saw that he was there to support her, and unlike other times, he was not trying to stop her. "Thank you for not trying to talk me out of it…" she said and Xander smiled, pulling her in his arms.

"I already know I would have not been successful…I know how much she means to you, to Marr…"

They stood in the middle of the room in each others arms for a while, until Xander lifted her face to him.

"Clara, we need to talk. Please, come sit with me," he added and they both sat on one of the couches.

"What is it?" she asked him after she got comfortable in his arms.

"I love you more than anything in this world, and I love our son already just as much…I realized these past days, when I was away from you, that are a few things that you do not know about me yet…" he started to talk under Clarisse's surprised look.

"What are you talking about?" she interrupted him.

"I am Sith, and I am coming from a world different from yours…I know you have been struggling to accept my protection…"

"I can take care of myself! How many times do I have to prove myself to you?"

"I know you can, I know exactly what you can do, how powerful you are…But there are dangers that you are not aware of…As Sith, we make a lot of enemies…At anytime, anywhere we are, there is a possibility that someone would attack us…"continued Xander.

"Are you serious? Why?"

"Because that is the way things go in my world…Revenge, old grudges, or just vindication are just a few reasons. I know you can hold your own, but not when you are not even aware of the dangers. When you accepted me, you accepted to enter my world. I grew up learning about these dangers, living with them every day…It might seem to you like over-protectiveness, but it is not without motive. For us, as Sith, protecting our family is like a second nature…We learn how to do it since we are very young, it's just a way of life for us. I do not want you to ever think that I do not trust you, you do not have to prove yourself, I just want you to understand that protecting you, our family, for me is just as normal as having a drink, or making a call…It is my nature…"

Clarisse was listening to him and all of the sudden everything made sense. She understood now why he was the way he was, why her safety was so important and she felt a wave of tenderness washing over her.

"I didn't know…I am sorry I have been fighting you all this time…." She whispered and next she kissed him. They spend the rest of the trip in each other's arms, in silence.


	33. Chapter 33

The early afternoon sun was shining over Coruscant and the Senate Plaza was as always buzzing with people. The Senate building, majestic and covered in light colored stone, decorated with flags was an attraction for the new comers. The citizens of Coruscant were used to seeing Imperials walking around lately and even if most were still reserved, everyone was making an effort. It was peaceful, and the birds' chirping in the trees nearby was filling the warm air. Suddenly the sun was covered and the sky darkened, reducing everything around at a standstill. Thousands of eyes lifted to the sky and looked in terror at the huge black Imperial ship that was shadowing the whole area. A multitude of shuttles started to descend from the ship and in only a few short minutes, the spaceport and the Senate Plaza were taken over by the approximately ten thousand troops marching with weapons at ready. From her office, Chancellor Saresh could not believe her eyes and she rushed outside to see what was going on. The troops were lined up in two rows holding everyone back and leaving a middle clear path. The last of the shuttles landed and the hatch opened with a hiss. The very next second, Darth Marr walked down the ramp followed by his trusted assistant and two personal guards, dressed in the traditional red long robes. They followed him as he started to walk on the clear path, holding his datapad in his left hand. Marr could easily feel the fear around him, see the terror on people faces, but he continued on his way. Occasionally he glanced at the screen in his hand, and the tiny red dot flashing gave him hope. He saw straight ahead the chancellor rushing toward him, but he didn't slow down. He was ready to confront anyone standing in his way.

"Darth Marr. What is going on?" she asked as soon as she was only a few steps away from him and that was when he stopped.

"Madam Chancellor…" he saluted and nodded in her direction. "I am here to find my fiancée. She was kidnapped yesterday on Nar Shaddaa by slave traders and she is being held here…"

"And you are invading Coruscant?" she asked him, revolted.

"No. These are only about ten thousand troops, and they are here to help me find her."

"You are breaking the terms of the peace treaty! Take your troops off planet and we can talk…"

"I do not have the time nor the desire to chat with you. If you want to help, fine. If not, do not try and stand in my way!" they all heard his hissed voice.

"There are no slave traders on Coruscant!" insisted Saresh.

"You have no idea what is going on in your own backyard? The ship she was put on from Nar Shaddaa is docked here and the transmitter she is wearing is live," Marr explained and flashed his datapad before her eyes.

"I understand that your fiancée might be important to you, but you can't just barge in here and take over…"

"Captain D'arc is a hero of the Republic! Is this how you treat your heroes? Let them be sold on underground slave markets?"

"Captain D'arc…She is your fiancée?" asked the chancellor, surprised knowing well how much she hated imperials in general and Sith especially.

"Yes. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to find her. With or without your help! I can have another three hundred thousand troops here in a matter of minutes…If I have to, I will tear down every single building on this planet, until I find her."

This time his low hissed threat hit home and the Chancellor looked at him, scared. His reputation was very well known and she had no doubt that he would invade Coruscant without even thinking about it twice.

"Supreme Chancellor Saresh, Darth Marr…" they both heard the familiar voice and looked at Clarisse at the same time while she advanced and put herself between the two of them.

"Master Clarisse, Darth Hellix…" whispered the chancellor, surprised, looking at the newcomers.

Marr nodded in Clarisse's direction while he felt Xander's hand clasping his shoulder after he nodded to the woman in front of them.

"Supreme Chancellor, as you probably know by now, Captain D'arc is being held hostage by the slave traders. She is a close and dear friend to some of us, a hero for most of us. I am asking you to allow us to find her…" Clarisse started to talk, trying to diffuse the tense situation, aware that Marr's actions could put the peace in danger.

"Tell him to take the troops away and I will see what I can do…" answered the chancellor, motioning in Marr's direction.

"See what you can do?" hissed Marr again and took a threatening step towards the already scared woman, while Clarisse lifted her hand stopping them both.

"Darth Marr is not the best diplomat, he is desperate to find the woman he loves, Chancellor… She needs our help."

"I will help because she means a lot to us, not because of an invasion threat! Take your troops out of here!" insisted the chancellor.

"My troops are staying with me whether you like it or not! Freeze the air traffic. Nobody leaves until I find her!" ordered Marr, not accepting any compromise.

"Marr…Do you need them all? Just keep some and we can go all of us to find Cleo…" insisted Clarisse this time turning to him.

Marr hesitated for a second then he ordered half of the troops away, back to his ship, while the other half was going to go with him. Clarisse turned next to the chancellor with pleading eyes.

"He did, now it's your turn."

The chancellor took out her personal holo, still not happy, and froze the air traffic.

"Do you know where exactly she is supposed to be held?" she asked next.

Marr handed his datapad to Clarisse and after she tapped at the screen couple of times she looked at the chancellor.

"Justicar territory…"whispered Clarisse and both Marr and Xander felt the fear in her voice.

"I will have the armed forces waiting for you…Darth Marr, do not open fire on innocent people…"

"The innocent have nothing to fear."

"Let's go," said Clarisse next and she lead Marr and his people to the nearest quick travel point under the still scared looks of the people around. "Marr, what in the stars were you thinking? You almost started another war!" whispered Clarisse, and he turned his head towards her.

"I do not care! I have to find her!"

"And we will, my friend! Let us just not ruin everything we have worked so hard to achieve…" said finally Xander and they all gathered around the quick travel point.

In only seconds, the Justicar territory landing area was filled with Marr's troops. The locals started to run in fear, hiding inside their homes from what it looked and felt like a full blown invasion.

"What is this place? Why is everyone so scared?" asked Xander looking around.

"You mean besides Marr's troops?" asked Clarisse and looked in Marr's direction just to see him giving orders and organizing the attack.

"Yes, beside that…"

"This sector has been run by gangs for years. The locals here are in permanent danger, the gangs operate at their own pleasure…" explained Clarisse not even noticing Marr right behind her.

"Are you telling me that is a civil war ongoing on in your capital city? You people cannot end some gangs?" he asked surprised.

"It's not that simple…The civilians in the area made it hard for…"

"That is ridiculous!" interrupted Xander this time.

With the troops deployed and the support of the local forces, the small group started to move in the direction where the blinking red dot was leading them. Soon enough, plasma bolts started to fly around and with Clarisse shielding as many as she could they engaged in battle. The local gangs had been fighting the armed republic forces for quite a while, but to their surprise, this time were facing Imperial troops, Sith and they were at a complete loss. The different strategies, the light-sabers, took them by surprise and bodies started to pile up behind the group advancing to the heart of the territory. They were advancing slowly, but behind them the civilians were coming out of hiding, surprised that the gangs were finally getting wiped out. After a couple of hours, they made it to the loading docks where thousands of crates were stacked or spread around in the vast area. Shooters were hiding behind the crates and fire continued to keep Marr's group busy. His troops soon took over the area and with only a few fires still going they turned their attention to locating Cleo. The signal was stronger, and according to the map, they should have been steps away from her. Xander took the time to look around at the bodies and with a smile on his face he turned to Marr.

"The chancellor should pay us for doing the dirty work for her! Looks like we cleared this whole sector…"

"I hate that woman! I don't know how you put up with her and negotiated the treaty all that time," admitted Marr, continuing to look at the screen in his hand and around him. "Something is not right…She should be here, but I can't see anything…"

"That is why we each do what we do…Diplomacy is not your forte!" joked Xander and saw Marr looking into a certain direction. Next he felt all the emotions invading his friend and looked in the same direction.

They both saw the man sneaking around with an injector in his hand, towards a cage. It looked like one of the cages designed to hold wild animals, but the same second Marr recognized the tiny body dressed in white leather lying on the bottom of the cage. He jumped through the air and grabbed the man in a force choke in an instant.

"You touch her and you are dead," he growled in the direction of the surprised man that was now trying to escape. At a second glace towards the cage, Marr saw her belt and the blasters placed on top of the cage. He looked again into Cleo's direction, but he could not see her face. She was lying on her side, and her hair was covering her face.

Clarisse and Xander saw Marr and next both of them saw Cleo inside the cage, unconscious.

"Who are you working for, vermin?" continued Marr, his interrogation forcing the man on his knees in front of him.

"I am not telling you anything, Sith!" he answered and Marr released him from the choke, knowing he was already weakened enough to even try to run.

"Who is behind all this? Talk!" insisted Marr with anger escalated and his attention divided between the man in front of him and Cleo.

"Never! You can kill me, I will never…"

"As you wish," hissed Marr and next hit him with his famous backhand breaking his neck the same instant. His body fell on the floor, lifeless.

"Cleo…" whispered Marr concentrating all his attention on her. Next he reached to the force and pulled the locked door from hinges throwing it a few steps away.

He rushed inside the cage and knelt beside her, touching her lightly, turning her on her back. _She always has been this tiny, and vulnerable? How could anyone want to hurt her?_ thought Marr and a wave of tenderness washed over him. The multiple needle marks on her neck made him take in a sharp breath and next he gently lifted her in his arms, holding her close to him. Marr took her out of the cage and sat her on the ground, while Clarisse rushed and knelt beside them. She checked her right away, and her aura started to get bright.

"She is all right…The tranquilizer is close to wearing off…" she added, and Marr saw her next touching the needle marks on the side of her neck. The marks disappeared under his eyes and he held Cleo closer to him, reaching for her belt and blasters.

"How is she?" asked Xander, approaching them after he helped take out the last of the fighters, putting away his double bladed saber.

"She is going to be just fine," answered Clarisse, getting up on her feet helped by Xander.

Marr continued to hold her after he put her belt back on, his gloved hand touching the side of her face and brushing away her hair. The almost imperceptible movement behind her eyelids attracted Marr's attention and he whispered her name again.

"Cleo…My love…"

"Ari…" he heard next her whisper and he smiled behind his mask, tightening his hold on her. Even if she was still unconscious, she called his name, and Marr felt suddenly flooded with emotions.

"It is me…I got you, kitten! I got you now! You are safe…" he continued to whisper her, this time lifting her in his arms and raising on his feet.

Xander was the one contacting Saresh, letting her know that they had found the captain and they cleared the whole sector on their way. The air traffic was released, and more armed forces sent into the sector to clean up. The locals were thanking the imperial troops while Marr and his small group were already walking to the nearest quick travel point.

"How long until she is fully awake?" asked Marr, looking at Clarisse as soon as they were back in the Senate Plaza.

"Not long…Minutes, maybe," she answered after she had checked on her friend one more time.

"I am taking her home, if you are sure she will be all right" said Marr, and Clarisse smiled in his direction, touched by how concerned he was.

"She will be fine, she might not remember anything, if they kept her asleep, but she will definitely be all right," she added and stopped when the Supreme Chancellor approached them.

"You found her…She really was here…" she said surprised, looking at them.

"Did you doubt me?" asked Marr and both Clarisse and Xander sensed his anger rising again.

"Take her home, Marr, I will bring Clarisse by later to check on her," intervened Xander this time and turned next to the Chancellor. "We have to thank you for your help, Chancellor. No civilians were harmed, but the gangs suffered great losses today. I would say that the sector is clear of them, at least for now."

The Supreme Chancellor took one more look at Marr, walking away with Cleo in his arms, then she turned her attention to Darth Hellix and Master Clarisse. Their diplomacy had saved the still fragile peace and she thanked them both.

As soon as he walked into his chambers, Marr lay Cleo on the comfortable bed and went to give his orders, thanking the crew for their efforts. With everything under control once again, Marr returned to the room where Cleo was starting to wake up. He threw his mask away and peeled off his body armor, quickly, rushing to her.

"Ari…you are back…Where are we?" she asked suddenly realizing that she was not in the hotel room on Nar Shaddaa.

"On my ship, on our way home," he explained, pulling her into his arms and crushing her against his chest.

"How did I get here? Why are we going home?" Cleo insisted while enjoying the closeness, cuddling in his arms.

"You do not remember?" asked this time Marr pulling back a few inches and looking at her.

"Remember what? What is going on? I know I went to sleep, and now I wake up here…"

"Do you remember going to sleep?"

"Yes, I was in the hotel…Actually I don't remember…I got those beautiful flowers you sent me, and I was reaching for some credits to tip the guy…I think he had an injector pointed at me…" said Cleo and suddenly looked at Marr scared. He just nodded to her.

"That is right…I did not send you the flowers…That guy was working for the slave traders…He injected you with tranquilizers, you have been asleep all this time…"

"All this time? How long?" interrupted Cleo, running her hand through her hair and brushing it away from her face.

"About thirty hours…A day and a half…"

"Are you serious? Why I don't remember anything?"

"According to your friend, Miriah, they used the most expensive tranquilizer around…Short term, deep sleep, and no side effects when is worn off. You had quite a few marks on your neck, but Clarisse took care of that already," he added, seeing Cleo touching the side of her neck.

"How did they get past Legate and her team?"

"They killed them…"

"Are you telling me that Legate is dead? And Vector, and Ally? All of them?"

"Yes…They all died protecting you. The attack was swift and deadly…"

"Noo…" whispered Cleo, and tears started to run down her cheeks, while Marr pulled her closer to him.

"Shh…Everything is all right now…"

"I got them all killed…It is my fault…"

Marr lifted her face up, towards him and kissed her. In the last couple of days, there were too many times when he thought he would never see her again, and now, holding her in his arms, made him realize once again that she meant everything to him. He could not even think of anything else but her.

"How did you find me?" Cleo asked finally after a few seconds of silence, wiping her tears.

In the next little while, Marr told her everything, and noticed how scared she looked. He continued to hold her tight, close to him, and Cleo felt safe in his arms. None of them even noticed how quickly the time had passed, when they heard Commander Fora telling them over the intercom that they would arrive on Dromund Kaas in the next ten minutes. In less than an hour both were wrapped in towels, having breakfast on the terrace after the long shower.

"How long is been since you slept?" asked Cleo, noticing he looked tired.

"Couple of days. I could not sleep knowing that you were out there…" he answered and moved closer to her, abandoning the leftovers of his breakfast.

"You should rest. I am here now, I am safe, and…"

"Not going to bed without you," he refused right away and Cleo smiled at him.

"I have been sleeping for a day and a half…You didn't…" she tried to convince him, but Marr shook his head. "I will stay with you if that helps…" offered Cleo and the same second he carried her to their bed.

As soon as Marr got comfortable with his arms wrapped around her, he fell asleep and Cleo looked at him for a while. _I wonder what he felt like when Miriah told him that I was kidnapped…What would I feel if that would ever happen to him? Oh, stars, I love him so much! I think I would go in a killing spree like years ago when I found out my parents were killed. It is my entire fault, everything had happened was because I was so stubborn…I never took seriously the threat, I let my guard down, I ignored his warnings and accused him of locking me in a cage…I ended up in a cage, got Legate and the whole team killed, Ari running across the galaxy to find me…I created quite some stir. Will he ever forgive me?_ Cleo was interrupted from her thoughts when Marr turned in his sleep on his back, still holding her with one arm, close to him. She couldn't help but smile and touched his chest with her left hand. Even in his sleep he felt the touch and his body reacted, making Cleo giggle. She did her best to keep quiet so she wouldn't wake him up, and a few minutes later, she sneaked out of bed. First, she called Miriah and Corso, thanking them for helping Marr to find her, and wishing they had met in different circumstances. Promising they will keep in touch, Cleo called Clarisse next and found out that Marr almost started a new war in his earlier confrontation with the supreme chancellor. Clarisse and Xander were also on Dromund Kaas and promised her they will visit later that day, after Marr got some rest. She glanced over at the nearest chrono, noticing that Marr had been asleep for almost five hours, and she got back into bed, taking a nap herself.

"Mm...Kitten…" she heard him and next Cleo felt his kisses on her neck, his hands all over her body.

"Ari…" she whispered, smiling before she even opened her eyes. When she finally looked at him, Cleo saw all his love in the golden eyes pouring over her and she felt overwhelmed. "I am so sorry, Ari…I didn't mean for any of that to happen…" she started to apologize right away.

Marr smiled and lifted himself on one elbow, pulling her under him with the other arm.

"We need to have a serious talk," he started and Cleo nodded, continuing to look into his eyes. "Do you remember what Dee told us, about my parents?" he asked her and, seeing her nod, he continued. "Those are not just stories…It is real. It has always been my life…We come from different worlds, and I do understand that for you it is hard to even fully be aware of the dangers. I am Sith, I am who I am and there is a price I pay for it every day, every minute of my life. All the security you have seen everywhere we go, is not without reason. I am not paranoid, I am just aware that anytime, anywhere, someone could try an attack. Every single day there is at least one person in this galaxy waking up and wanting me dead…I have made a lot of enemies, I killed many…There will always be someone wanting revenge, vindication, or to just plain eliminate me…" Marr stopped for a second, seeing Cleo scared and he smiled, kissing her. "I know how to protect us from everything, I just need you to understand and accept my protection. For me, it's like a second nature. Since I was little, my parents taught me that family is the most important thing we can have in our lives and we have to protect it at all costs. I have been raised and taught how to do it, just like I was taught how to eat or put my boots on. It is part of who I am…"

"I had no idea…" whispered Cleo lost in the golden of his eyes, almost hypnotized by the sound of his voice, by the way he looked at her, the way he touched her.

"When we had that last fight…You accused me of holding you in a cage…The last thing I want is for you to feel like a prisoner. Out of contrary, I want you to feel free, free to do anything and everything you want…Know that I am always by your side. You will always have my support, my protection, everything…" Marr continued and Cleo remembered the time he taught her how to fly a thranta, on Alderaan. She remembered that feel of freedom, she felt empowered and his presence alone assured her that nothing bad could happen, that anything was possible. "I have never doubted you, or your abilities to protect yourself. You are one of the few non force users that can survive against all odds. I have admired you, and I will always know that you are a force to be reckoned with. But you cannot protect yourself against dangers you do not know. I can! Let me do my part, kitten."

Cleo interrupted him with a kiss and she whispered "I am sorry I didn't understand all of this earlier…I was wrong to fight you, and I admit it. I won't do it anymore…"

It was Marr's turn to interrupt her with a kiss and soon they both got lost in each other. Later that day, after dinner and the small celebration, Clarisse and Xander went back to their condo, leaving Marr and Cleo alone. As always, the rain was washing against the floor to ceiling windows and Clarisse was looking at it absently. Xander felt right away how troubled she was in spite of the fact that she had not moved in minutes.

"Clara, what is it?" he asked her taking her in his arms, offering her the comfort of his own body.

"Why is this happening? When will it stop? I thought that the peace between Republic and Empire would end the fighting…But it never stops…I thought I was going to raise our son in a peaceful world, where war was going to be just a bad memory…"

Xander let out a deep sigh and looked in her eyes with a sad smile. She was looking at him with big, sad hazel eyes and for a second he feared that she was not happy with him.

"It is peace, and the fighting between Empire and Republic has stopped…Unfortunately there will always be a reason for people to fight. You know just as well, that even if we don't fight each other anymore, others will find reasons to fight. Being my wife is never going to completely give you a peaceful life, unfortunately. I am still Sith, I still have enemies, and it seems that everyone still does. Cleo was wanted by slaves traders, you were hunted by Revan, then Ziost happened…Who knows what else is ahead of us…All we can do is take one day at a time and be happy together…" he added, hoping she didn't have regrets.

"I am happy with you, I just wish everyone else would also be happy and take a break from fighting…" she whispered and next she received his kiss.

"Once we go home, to Ulton, things are going to get easier…There is no fighting there, has never been…It will be peaceful."

Clarisse smiled to him and next she decided to tell him about her search.

"While you were on Ilum, with Marr, I was asked to construct my own datacron…" she started and Xander interrupted her right away.

"That is great! It's an honor…"

"Yes it is…" she answered him, and then she continued. "I went to look for some inspiration in the archives, and I have no idea why, but I searched for my father's name," Clarisse said and she stopped for a few seconds to see Xander's reaction. He didn't look happy about it.

"You should let the past stay where it belongs…Why stir it?"

"I think I was just curious…I found very little information, he died at the age of twenty three and his parents' names are unknown," she continued, taking out her datapad. "However, I did find a picture of him…" she added and pulled the hologram on the screen, showing it to Xander.

"You look just like him…" he whispered, surprised by the unusual resemblance.

"Yeah…I do…" answered Clarisse sadly, and took a few steps away from Xander. "I wish I would have met him…"

"Clara, I am sorry you did not have the chance…" said Xander turning off her datapad and getting close to her again.

"Me too…I hope our son will look just like you," she added, smiling to Xander and cuddling in his arms.

Xander smiled and held her quietly while she got her emotions under control.

Across the galaxy, on Tatooine the suns were setting and the heat of the day was being replaced with the cold air bringing the night in. The old man with long brown robes finally had unloaded his bags and went in the modest home in the small compound. It was quiet and winds got locked out when he entered and closed the heavy metal door. From the first second, his attention was attracted by the monitor of his terminal. The word 'Alert' was blinking red across the screen and he rushed to take off the long robe and run to the terminal. He looked a lot older than he really was. The long dark hair and the beard that covered most of his face were full of sand and few silver hairs were just shining in the dim light. Judging by the way he was moving, the sharpness in his every single gesture was enough to know that he could easily stand his own ground. The hazel eyes were lighter than most, discolored by the strong light of the two suns of Tatooine, but the anger, the pain and suffering of years were clear in them. Most of the locals referred to him as the 'old crazy man' and not without reason. His short temper and the way his eyes would flare red at times, brought him the nickname. His home barely contained any basics, and only had one luxury item, the terminal that he was now starring at. He quickly grabbed a chair and sat in front of the blinking screen, starting to type passwords and bypassing security screens. Suddenly the screen turned black and the next second the green text appeared. 'Search for Onty Reen initiated at the Jedi temple archives by Master Clarisse Kaan, active member in the High Council'. He let himself fall back on the chair, continuing to stare at the screen. A multitude of questions appeared in his mind and his eyes glared red for a few seconds. _Who is she? Why search for a name of a man that died over thirty years ago? Nobody should even remember that name…When did this happened? I was gone for over a week, so most probably in the last few days. How does this Master Kaan know that name? Everyone that knew Onty Reen died a long time ago. Maybe I should just ignore it…But why would anyone know and search for my name? I have to find out! I have to see this Master Kaan and find out how she knows my name._ With rushed movements, he looked for more information in the terminal, but he could not find anything. Being an active member of the High Council, Master Clarisse's Kaan information was classified and he had no clearance to access it…At least not without leaving a trace and raising red flags. It only took him minutes to decide, and start the preparation for his next trip. The next day he was going to leave for Tython, in spite of his promise he made to himself years and years ago, to never go back.


	34. Chapter 34

The speeder ride took him back to the civilization and shaking off most of the sand, the man started to walk towards the spaceport. To his surprise, Republic and Empire mixed patrols were everywhere and he rushed to one of the republic guards.

"What is going on here? Are you going to just stand there and let those imperials walk around like this?"

"Whoa, old man…From under what rock have you crawled out? It's been peace for almost a year now…" answered the guard, looking at him curiously, surprised that there was anyone not knowing yet.

"Peace…You mean we don't fight the Empire anymore?"

"No…Where have you been?"

"Dune Sea…For years…" he whispered, and walked away from the guard and into the spaceport, looking around him, curious. _Maybe I am not ready for this…I have not been around civilized people in years. I should probably get up to date with the events and relearn how to control my emotions…The Jedi would sense me right away…_ he thought while walking by a group of Jedi that looked at him right away, making him hide his face under the hood of his long robe.

He went and looked at the next transport out, and the destination was Coruscant. In only a couple of seconds, he decided to take it and allow himself some time to acclimate to the new world around him. Aware that he might stir up some trouble, he quickly paid for a private cabin and rushed to the hangar. The transport was leaving in only minutes and it was going to be a long trip. Being aboard a ship after all those years made him remember how much he always hated space travel and he hurried to his cabin with a feel of unease. He felt the exact moment they took off minutes later and tried to control his emotions, but the red glare in his eyes made him look in the small mirror in front of him. He slowly ran his hand over the long beard and noticed the pain in his own eyes. _Maybe I should have just ignored everything and continued to stay put…After all, I have been dead to everyone for over thirty years. But who is this Master Kaan and why she knows my name? Why search for it? I have to find out…I just have to. What is the worst that can happen?_

After a shower he went ahead and had some food and a bottle of rum into his cabin. With the leftovers pushed aside, he took a drink and with hesitation he pressed the button of the holonet. The fast images started to run in front of his eyes and made him dizzy, forcing him to look away. _This is crazy…I have to start slowly. The guy said that it has been peace for almost a year…I have to start with that,_ he thought, and started to search for the word 'peace'. He looked in awe for the next minutes at the peace declaration that had changed the history of the galaxy less than a year ago. The two Sith, the Grand Master Shan, that he remembered being a lot younger, and the uniformed high ranked officers, all together declaring peace and ordering to stop any hostilities against each other made him blink quickly a few times. Peace was a brand new concept for him and at the time it was for many. There was war for so long…All that everyone knew was to fight against each other, fight for survival. _Everything is changed…_ he thought next and let himself fall back on his chair getting another drink and trying to get his head around the new concept. When he felt that he could handle the next piece of information, he went ahead and started to watch the public signing of the peace declaration, on Alderaan. After only a few seconds, he realized he wasn't ready. Nothing could have ever made him ready to watch the young woman dressed in white, looking just like him, Master Clarisse Kaan. He froze the recording on her image and pushed back the chair taking a few steps backwards, his eyes glued to her image. _It can't be…This is not real…No…_

"Cleo!" yelled Marr and sat in the middle of the bed, sweat running over his body.

"Ari, I am right here…What is it? Ari?" she whispered, woken up by his voice.

Marr took her in his arms and held her tight against him, making it almost impossible for her to even breathe. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent, while trying to control the shaking that took over. _It is not a nightmare…It is a vision…Why can I not see her face? How can I stop it from happening?_ He thought doing his best to calm down.

"Kitten…I am sorry…" he finally whispered and Cleo looked up to him.

"Was a bad dream?" she dared to ask, even if she knew that it must have been terrible to scare him the way it did.

"Promise me that you will never wear anything amber colored when you are pregnant…"

"What?" asked Cleo again, this time pulling back from his arms.

"You heard me, please, kitten…" he insisted pulling her back into his arms.

"I don't even like that color, doesn't look good on me…But what is this all about?" Cleo insisted this time while the thought of being pregnant was now in the center of her attention.

A little more relaxed, Marr told her about his dream, keeping to himself the fact that he now doubted that was just a dream. He was almost convinced it was a vision and he had to change it somehow. She listened to his every word, and then they both lay back in the bed, when the first signs of the sunrise came through the big glass doors.

"I was thinking…" whispered Cleo, and looked in his eyes, just to see all the love that he was enveloping her in. "Maybe we should start making plans for our wedding…"

Suddenly Marr rolled her over in the bed and trapped her under his own body, looking deep in her eyes.

"Do not toy with me, Cleo!"

"I am not…I really want us to get married, I don't need more time…" she tried to explain.

The same second Marr claimed her lips, her body, all the way down to her soul, and Cleo surrendered to him without any hesitation. A couple of hours later, they were still in bed, planning and just being plain happy with each other. They both agreed on having a private ceremony followed by the big party that everyone would expect from a Dark Council member. Cleo found herself at loss when it came to that and right away she figured she needed help. She wanted to surprise Marr and make that day just as special for him as he was doing for her. The wedding was going to be in two weeks and they had to start sending out the invitations that day, so after a shower they both started to make the first of the calls.

The rain was still falling in Kaas City and as soon as Clarisse opened her eyes, it was the first thing she saw. She let out a deep sigh and turned her head to see Xander.

"Good morning, beautiful. What is it?" were his first words that morning and right away he took her in his arms.

"Please, let's go home…I can't see more of this rain…" she whispered after their kiss.

He smiled and looked carefully at her. "You really hate the rain…"

"Every single rain drop reminds me of tears…It is making me sad, I really don't like it," she answered looking down, embarrassed. "I know it's silly, but…"

"Then we will go home, right after…" he interrupted her, but the ring of his holo stopped him from finishing his sentence. "Right after I take Marr's call," he added, glancing to his holo and sitting up in their bed answered the call, while Clarisse ran to get ready for the day. Only a couple of minutes later, Xander found Clarisse in the shower and, with a smile on his face, joined her.

"Marr and Cleo are getting married in two weeks…" he started without any introduction and Clarisse turned to him surprised.

"Really? Are you serious? They finally decided?" she started with questions making him nod and keep smile.

"It appears so. They asked us to join them for breakfast…I hope that is all right with you."

"Of course it is! I am so happy for them…" interrupted Clarisse.

"We can go home after that," added Xander and only in minutes they were already dressed and ready to go.

Xander found Clarisse back into the living area, looking outside at the falling rain again, and he felt her sadness, how unsettled she was. He walked to her and took her in his arms again.

"If there is any consolation, it's not raining at their place…" he whispered and Clarisse smiled at him.

"Something doesn't feel right…" she said and Xander got cautious right away.

"What do you mean? Marr and Cleo, or…"

"No, not them…It is something…I can't put my finger on it, but there is something that is just not right, like something is about to happen, or something got into motion…It's hard to explain" said Clarisse next and this time she looked into his eyes.

"You feel some danger…" insisted Xander tightening his hold on her.

"Not sure if it is danger, or just an event, or…It is just out of place," she finally found some way of explaining him the way she felt.

"Perhaps it is this rain that is making you feel this way…" Xander tried to take her mind away and after another kiss, they both started to walk towards the quick travel point.

While Marr called Xander, Cleo ran to her holo and called Miriah. After only couple of rings, Corso was the one that answered.

"Captain, this is a surprise…" he said and looked around keeping a low voice.

"Hey, Corso. Where is Mir? I have news for you two…"

"She is resting…We just got home a few hours ago and…"

"Home? I thought you two got a week vacation. What is going on?" insisted Cleo, feeling that Corso is not telling her the truth. Before he had a chance to answer, Miriah showed up beside him and smiled to Cleo even if she did looked tired and like she was going to be sick any second. "Mir, what is wrong?"

Miriah smiled at her friend while Corso wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her closer to him and she let her head rest on his chest.

"Nothing is wrong…It is actually great news…" she started, but Cleo interrupted her right away.

"You look sick and cut the vacation short. What is great about that?" insisted Cleo, not even letting her finish her sentence.

"Relax, Cleo, I am just…pregnant…" Miriah finally said and looked up to her husband with a luminous smile.

"Oh, my stars! Congratulation, to both of you! That is great news!" Cleo started to say, jumping up and down in the front of her holo, making Miriah feel a little nauseous with all the movement.

"OK…Stop jumping, or am I am going to puke…" said Miriah, smiling at her friend's excitement.

From only steps away, Marr heard the conversation and looked at how happy Cleo was. Involuntarily his mind went to his vision, then he imagined her pregnant, carrying his child. The same instant he felt his heart fill with joy and without hesitating, he joined her in front of the holo.

"I understand congratulations are in order…" he joined into the conversation, but Miriah and Corso just looked at him with their mouths opened, without being capable of forming any words. It was the first time they were seeing Darth Marr without his mask. He knew he was taking a risk showing himself to them, but he trusted Cleo's judgment, if they were her friends, he had to trust them to. Cleo smiled at him while he pulled her in his arms and Miriah saw again that glow on her friend's face, the sparkles in her eyes.

"We wanted to invite you to our wedding…It will be in two weeks…" said Cleo amused by their reaction.

"I am not sure we can make it…Miriah is not feeling well and she had trouble with space travel this time…" Corso was the first one to speak, even if he was still starring at the man that was holding Cleo, happy in his arms.

"Hell, no! I am not going to miss it! Even if I puke all the way there and back, I am coming!" spoke Miriah next slowly recovering from the first shock.

"Yay! I can't wait to see you guys!" said Cleo happy and she smiled gratefully to Marr. She knew that he was the one that made Miriah decide to come to their wedding, just by showing them enough trust to let them see him without his mask.

"You should come the day before and stay with us. We could have dinner that night together," added Marr to the invitation, knowing that Cleo would love to have them around.

"We will be there!" Corso assured them after he looked at his wife and saw how much she would like that.

After a quick 'good bye' and the promise that they will keep in touch, Cleo terminated the connection and turned in Marr's arms to face him.

"Thank you," she said simply and wrapped her arms around him.

Marr didn't answer, just kissed her and then held her close to him. The sound of Xander and Clarisse entering the room interrupted their moment and they rushed towards them.

After breakfast, they all went in the garden and Clarisse stood up inviting, Cleo for a walk. Xander's first reaction was to go with her when she said she needed to take a few steps, but she stopped him with a smile, looking in Cleo's direction. Marr hesitated just for a second to let her go from his arms, but everyone noticed it.

"You two are just cut the same way…We are going to be safe, just a short walk, you will be able to see us at all times! "said Clarisse, shaking her head and Cleo joined her for the walk.

Both Marr and Xander followed them with their eyes, then they looked at each other.

"Do you think we are overreacting?" Marr was first to ask.

"I think we just acted on instinct…Clara knows, I have told her about the dangers and she is now accepting my protection without fighting it," answered Xander.

"I had told Cleo as well…She seemed to accept it too…Look at them, they could be sisters."

Xander looked again in the direction of the two women walking away from them and nodded.

"Only that Clara is actually your sister…"

Suddenly Marr looked at Xander and realized that his own comment could be the key to his vision. In the next few minutes he shared his vision with Xander and they both went into deep thought, in silence.

"Tython is the only place she is going by herself…I doubt that any Jedi would try to harm her," said Xander after a while, looking at his friend.

"True, but just be aware…One of them could get hurt, and since I cannot see a face in my vision I cannot tell which one."

Marr's comment was received by Xander with a nod and then they got back to discussing the wedding plans and the fact that Xander will officiate their private ceremony, while Clarisse and Vonn will be their witnesses.

While the two of them were sitting comfortably on the deep and wide couches, Clarisse and Cleo were taking their walk.

"Are you sure you are all right and don't need to sit?" insisted Cleo, seeing that her friend was having a hard time.

"I am fine, besides, I wanted to talk to you. I still can't believe that Miriah and Corso are alive…"

"They are, and doing great. I am so happy for them…Waiting for their second child…How is it?" Cleo asked suddenly, and Clarisse smiled at her.

"If you ignore the discomfort of your own body blowing up like this, the rest is great. Xander keeps telling me that I am creating life…That I am carrying our child…For some reason that makes me feel so special, so empowered…Like I am doing something that nobody has done before. It is silly, I know, but he makes me feel really good about it. Are you thinking already?" she asked Cleo in return.

"Marr had a dream, a bad dream, and apparently I was pregnant…Since he told me, it's all I can think about. I am a little scared at the idea that I won't be able to move like now, that my body will change, but at the same time I can't wait. He would be so happy…"

They both continued to walk in silence a few more steps, until Cleo asked Clarisse another question.

"How much did things changed between you and Xander after you got married?"

"We got married a few days after we met. I told you we married in secret on Ulton…I don't really have anything to compare…Why?"

"I have heard before some people saying that a lot changed after they got married…" admitted Cleo and looked down.

"That is silly! Do you honestly think that Marr will change? Or you? If anything, you two will get stronger, better together…"

"Do you know anything about Sith wedding ceremonies?" came Cleo's next question and Clarisse looked at her confused.

"No…You know as much as I do…You were at our wedding. Why are you asking?"

Cleo took a deep breath in and smiled at her friend. "Marr is doing everything for me, he wants to give me the wedding of my dreams…" she started and then she stopped for a few seconds.

"And? There is nothing wrong with that…"

"No, but it is his day as much as it is mine. I want him to have what he wants as well…" admitted Cleo next and smiled with a shadow of sadness.

"I see…You want to give him what he would expect, but you don't know what that is…"

"Exactly! I need to find out…I need a Sith!"

Clarisse started to laugh at Cleo's answer and she just realized what must've sounded like her own words.

"You need a Sith…" repeated Clarisse and they both laughed while finally sitting on couple of lounge chairs by the pool.

"I am glad that you have finally come to terms and accepted your destiny," said Clarisse a few seconds later.

"I did not say that! I am not giving up at finding a way to change his stupid vision!" Cleo answered right away surprising Clarisse.

"You are more stubborn then I remember…Does Marr know?"

"Yes, I told him I will find a way. I have a few years to find it, and I will…I have to! Risse, I love him, I will never let go."

Cleo's determination surprised Clarisse again. She knew that her friend was never giving up, but hearing her saying the words, had an impact on her. After another few seconds of silence, Clarisse looked at Cleo, seeing her absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Would you like me to stay a few extra days and help you find a dress?" offered Clarisse, changing the subject.

"No, I would not drag you through stores like this. Besides, it's just going to be a white dress that I will wear for a few minutes…I will change for the party."

"You will?"

"Yes, that is why I asked you if you know about Sith ceremonies…" explained Cleo quickly.

"You know who could help with that? Darth Khalyce…I understood from Xander that she is good friends with both of them…"

"That's it! You are the best!" almost jumped Cleo with excitement. "I just need her holo…And I don't want Marr to know, I want to surprise him."

"I will ask Xander, I am sure he will give it to you," offered Clarisse again and this time Cleo jumped and hugged her friend.

"Thank you! I owe you…" she added helping Clarisse up and they both started to walk back to the men that were waiting for them.

After Clarisse and Xander left, Cleo and Marr spent the rest of the day planning some more, sending invitations and making calls. One of the calls that Cleo received that day brought her the holo frequency she wanted, and she decided to call Darth Khalyce next day when Marr was going to leave for a few hours. After dinner, they both retreated to the small private terrace out of their bedroom and Cleo excused herself for a few minutes, while Marr got some drinks for them. When she came back on the terrace she found him sitting on the couch, waiting for her with drinks and some tempting deserts that he knew she loved. He was wearing only some black silky pants and Cleo's heartbeats rushed at the sight of him.

"I wanted to show you the new shoes I brought on Nar Shaddaa…" said Cleo and she let the long silk robe fall at her feet.

It was Marr's turn to lose his calm, to feel his heart beating faster and his blood boil in an instant. Cleo saw right away the bright gold glare in his eyes and she smiled.

"Kitten…Come over here, I need to see those 'shoes' closer…" he whispered, his eyes glued to the black sexy lingerie she was wearing.

Cleo giggled, knowing that her shoes were the last thing on his mind that second and took the few steps getting close to Marr. When she got right in front of him, she placed the bottom or her foot on Marr's knee, continuing to play.

"The most beautiful 'shoes' I have ever seen…" he whispered continuing to look straight into her eyes and she felt his desire. The second his hand touched her foot, Cleo's breath caught. "Smooth…" he added when he felt the soft swede with tiny silver embroidery.

"Ari…" was Cleo's turn to whisper feeling already that he was using his power on her. Desire escalated quickly and with one short move he pulled her on his lap. "What are you doing?" Cleo found somehow the strength to ask while she closed her eyes, letting him take over her body.

"You do not need me answer to that, do you?" Marr said next and the same second kissed her.

"This is so not fair…" whispered Cleo about an hour later taking a sip from her drink.

"It is sooo fair. What did you think was going to happen when you came to show me your 'shoes'?" asked her Marr amused pointing to the shoes she was still wearing.

Cleo giggled happy in his arms and look into his eyes. "Well…Something like that, just didn't expect you to use your powers on me again…" she admitted kissing lightly the 'v' marks on his chest.

"You should start getting used to that, I intend to do it more often…I had to show my appreciation," he answered again and followed Cleo's eyes to the ripped lingerie.

"That is ruined…"

"Perfect excuse to buy some more!" said Marr and lifting her in his arms, both went to take a shower.

It was almost midnight when she fell asleep, exhausted in his arms, and Marr smiled looking at her, running slowly his fingers through her platinum hair.

Less than an hour after Marr left to take care of some of his business, Cleo was already sitting in the spacious living room in Darth Khalyce's home in Kaas City.

"I have to admit that you have surprised me, Captain…"

"Please, call me Cleo. I trust you have already gotten the wedding invitation?" said Cleo right away.

"Only if you call me Khaly, and yes, I received it yesterday. Congratulations!"

"I am going to be direct here…I need your help…"

"My help? With what?" asked Darth Khalyce still surprised and confused about Cleo's visit.

"I don't know much about Sith…About weddings rituals and all that…Marr is doing everything to give me the wedding of my dreams, but I think he should also get what he would want…" started Cleo to explain.

"You really love him!" was Darth Khalyce's turn to interrupt Cleo.

"Of course I do…Why I would marry him if I didn't?" asked Cleo surprised this time.

"I could come up with a few hundred reasons why any woman in this galaxy would want to marry Darth Marr…Power, money, influence…" she started to name just a few.

"I am not interested in any of that."

"I can see that…So you need me to tell you about our rituals?"

"That and I need help to get a dress. An appropriate one…" admitted Cleo finally and Darth Khalyce started to laugh understanding finally why she was there, why she came to her.

"You have come to the right person. It will be my pleasure."

"Really? You don't mind?" insisted Cleo surprised how easy was to get her help.

Darth Khalyce nodded and then she got on her feet, starting to pace in front of Cleo.

"I feel that I should answer your honesty the same way…Ever since I have met you on Yavin, I liked you and I…Well, this might sound weird, but I wanted to be friends. I know that a smuggler and a Sith are not exactly the recipe for friendship, but we do have a lot in common…"

"I would like that! I admit that a year ago I would have never thought I would say this, but things have changed…" answered Cleo right away and Darth Khalyce smiled.

"Great. You probably already know that I am friends with Darth Marr and Darth Hellix…I have been on their side and they have always got my vote. It is hard for anyone to get a Sith to be loyal to them, but once you get it, it is forever."

"I know that…I have learned a few things from Marr…" said Cleo and instantly she looked down embarrassed remembering previous night.

Darth Khalyce noticed right away and laughing she went and sat beside Cleo.

"I bet you did. And by the way, there are stims for that…They help you keep up and not be so tired," she added and Cleo's head jerked up the same instant. "I will give you some, from Na'ke's reserve. There is a vendor in Central Plaza that is very reliable and I will introduce you to him."

"Thanks…" whispered Cleo still embarrassed.

"Now, for the ceremony…Darth Marr's status is what you already know. However, any man gets judged by his wife's actions, appearance and so on. You are lucky that you already have your own name and reputation, so most people already know more or less what to expect from you…"

"What exactly do you mean?" insisted Cleo to find out more.

"You have the reputation of always getting the job done, unpredictable, snarky…"

"Really?" asked this time Cleo with a satisfied smile on her face that made Darth Khalyce laugh again.

"Really…For years, from before the peace…I see you are content with your reputation."

"Oh, I have worked on that for years!" answered Cleo, laughing this time.

From that day, Cleo and Darth Khalyce became friends in an unusual way, but at the same time it was an honest connection that was getting stronger and stronger. The next two weeks passed faster than she would have liked, but Cleo enjoyed every moment. She was preparing a big surprise for Marr and under Darth Khalyce guidance she was learning everyday something new. Marr noticed the friendship between the two of them and he approved of it right away, but he had no idea what was in store for him. The wedding day was approaching fast and everyone was caught in the preparations. Clarisse and Xander stayed away from all the action, since everyday was getting harder and harder for Clarisse to even walk. She had only a month left until they would move to Ulton, but the pregnancy was making it difficult for her in spite of her calming force waves, or the energy bursts. She was tired most time and Xander was getting worried. He even asked her to move sooner and explain to the High Council that her health wasn't permitting her to continue, but once again he was reminded how stubborn she could be. Clarisse was determined to stay until the seventh month and nothing could have changed her mind. Even if she didn't mention again the uneasy feel she got on Dromund Kaas, it never left her. She was expecting something to happen not knowing what, and hoped it was something about Cleo's and Marr wedding. She really believed that once their wedding would pass, everything would get back to normal.

Only that a certain man, on Coruscant, did have his own plans. Onty Reen was preparing himself for his trip to Tython. He spent days watching everything he could find about Master Clarisse Kaan Hellix. When he watched her wedding, anger got the best of him. He spent days in meditation trying to get to the point where he could seamlessly blend in with other Jedi. It wasn't easy, especially since he had never finished his training as a Jedi, and for years he let anger and pain fuel his power. He lived every day for the past thirty years regretting the one mistake that cost him his whole life. Now was his chance to make things right, and since he had seen Master Clarisse he had no doubt that she was his daughter. Accepting the reality was still a work in progress and he was still trying to find a way to do what he believed was the right thing to do…Eliminate her.


	35. Chapter 35

That morning Cleo opened her eyes and the first thing that came in her mind was that it was her wedding day. _This is it. It is here, today…Stars, I can't believe is true. Ari…_ she thought and looked over to her right. He was still asleep, facing her, his arms around her body and she smiled. Cleo's eyes traveled along his face, over the straight nose, the full lips, and she remembered his taste. Next was the strong, square jaw and she felt the power exuding from him. The broad shoulders made her feel safe and she wanted to touch him, touch the strong, thick arms around her, but she didn't want to wake him. The light shined on the aurodium tag he didn't take off not even for a second since she gave it to him. The tiny 'v' marks in the middle of his chest made her want to kiss him, but the tag attracted her eyes again. She could see the inscription on it and she smiled again. _I should have engraved on it 'My World', not just 'My Lord'…He is my world. And if I don't find a way to change that stupid vision I am going to lose him…Lose everything. I have to find a way! What if I don't? Am I even good enough to do that much? Am I good enough for him? Since when do I doubt myself? I never did that before…But I didn't know him before, I wasn't about to marry him before…Stars, I so love him, it hurts…_ She was absorbed in her thoughts while controlling her instinct of touching him, the need to kiss him, and she didn't notice when Marr opened his eyes.

"Am I in trouble?" she heard his question and looked up in his eyes startled.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" she asked and kissed him lightly with the happiest smile on her face.

"That look that was on your face a few seconds ago…I only seen you like that when you fight," Marr explained, pulling her closer to him.

"I promise not to fight you," she whispered, trying to take his mind from what he might have seen. She didn't want to ruin that day with her fears.

"Then purr for me, kitten…" was his turn to whisper and with one quick move pulled her body under his and claimed her lips.

Cleo felt his hard, heavy body on top of her, his kiss that she'd longed for, but she broke free from it and giggled in his arms.

"No purring until after the wedding…I thought we agreed on that…"

"I did not. Who made that rule anyways, monks?" Marr insisted in holding her close.

"I think Jedi…" answered Cleo laughing.

"I stand correctly: monks. Shall I remind you that I am not one of them?"

Cleo saw the look in his eyes, she felt the gold droplets of desire burning her skin and she touched the side of his face letting her fingers intertwine in his black hair.

"No, but we should get up and start getting ready. We don't want to be late."

"You think they will start the wedding without us? Besides, it is not until the afternoon…" joked Marr not letting go of her.

Cleo laughed again but she pulled away from him and he let her. His eyes traveled on her tiny body while she wrapped herself into the soft silk long robe.

"We still have things to do…" tried Cleo to explain him but she got interrupted when he pulled her back into the bed.

"We do…And you are delaying one of them…" continued Marr and kissed her again.

"I am serious…I will take a shower so we can have some breakfast…I can't wait for some caff!"

This time Cleo ran out of the room and only seconds later he could hear the water running in the shower. Marr stayed in bed for a little longer, his eyes on the door behind which she was starting her shower. _What was she thinking about? Why was she looking like that? It is something she is not telling me…_ he thought remembering her furrowed brows, the determination in her eyes and the fear he could sense from her. He waited for a few more seconds, and then he left the comfort of the bed, attracted by the scent of ocean breeze. Cleo felt him before he even opened the shower door and joined her in, while she was rinsing her hair.

"All that training is paying off…I can sense that you are here…" she said with her eyes still closed.

"I was not trying to hide."

The same instant Cleo felt his arms around her and before she even opened her eyes she was pinned to the shower wall, his body pressed against her. The kiss that followed took her by surprise and the desire took over both of them before any could stop.

"Mm…This caff is so good…." said Cleo about an hour later after they have finally finished their shower and went on the private terrace off their bedroom.

Marr took a sip from his own cup and held her closer on his lap while they started to eat breakfast. They had made a habit of Cleo sitting on his lap and eat together whenever they had the time and the privacy to enjoy the closeness. That day was all about the two of them, and they were enjoying every second of it. After she finished chewing one of the food bites he feed her, Cleo looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter.

"Are you going to tell me now where are we going in the honeymoon?"

"No."

"Not even a clue?" insisted Cleo.

"No," came next answer just as short.

"When are we leaving?" asked again Cleo after she chewed a piece of fruit he feed her.

"After the party…" answered Marr taking another piece of fruit for himself.

"Are we going to take my ship?" continued Cleo with her questions.

"No."

Cleo let out a deep sigh and Marr started to laugh. "Give it up, kitten. You will not get anything out of me. It will be a surprise."

Minutes later they both went their way to check on the last minute preparations. Next time they were going to see each other was the private ceremony on one of the terraces and each of them could not wait. The remaining hours had passed quickly and caught in their friends company, Marr and Cleo didn't even noticed when the time to start getting ready for the ceremony came. Marr was ready in no time and with a last look into the mirror, came a content smile. He knew that Cleo was going to be surprised to see him wearing white and with some time to spare, he rushed into his meditation chamber. There was one thought that had never left his mind that day, and he needed to find an answer. The look on Cleo's face that morning, the determination he could see in her eyes, but mostly the fear he sensed in her. _Is she having second thoughts? Is she not sure about marring me? What was she so afraid of? Why? She knows she can talk to me, and if she avoided can only mean one thing: it is something she does not want me to know. I do know she loves me, I am certain of it, but there is something else…Something I have to know! I need to talk to her!_ Marr stepped out of his meditation chamber only minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start and rushed to their bedroom where he knew she would be.

Cleo was ready, and Clarisse looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Cleo, you look amazing! I never thought we would be here, this very moment…I am so happy for you!"

Cleo smiled at her friend and they hugged each other. Right as Cleo took a step back, Clarisse felt her emotions and stopped her right away.

"What is going on?" she questioned her.

"Nothing…Everything is OK…" tried Cleo to get away with an evasive answer. She looked one more time in the big mirror and turned around to look one more time at the back of her dress. The off white stretch lace with the golden tone silk underlay was just hugging her body. The dress was backless, and the sweetheart neckline was accentuating her curves. It was simple, and beautiful, with an understated elegance. The small train was not over the top, and she chose not to wear any jewelry. Marr had insisted that she will be wearing a veil, and Cleo chose the most translucent one she could find. It was very thin and soft, almost weightless. The only thing holding it down were the multitude of tiny diamonds lined all across the edge. She was still holding it in her hand waiting to put it on until she was going to walk out of the room.

"Don't tell me that you are getting cold feet!" insisted Clarisse this time and searched in her friend's emotions worried.

Cleo let out a sigh after which she went and sat on the low, soft ottoman, looking absently outside after she threw her veil on the bench at the bottom of the massive bed.

"Define 'cold feet'…" she whispered and Clarisse looked at her worried.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you love Marr…"

"I do! I love him, more than anything in this world!" answered Cleo right away and Clarisse knew she was telling the truth.

"Then what is it?" her friend insisted and startled the same second the double doors opened wide and Marr walked into the room. "Marr! You can't be here…" she tried next to stop him from advancing into the room and seeing Cleo.

"Sister…Please leave us alone. We need to talk…" he added and Clarisse looked at both of them, not sure if she should leave or not.

Cleo was turned away, making sure Marr could not see her.

"Ari, it's bad luck to see me…" she tried to stop him as well.

"You know very well that I do not believe in luck. We need to talk," he insisted and Clarisse left leaving them alone, without another word, not even surprised that he sensed that something was not right.

Marr walked to Cleo and he knelt in front of her. She turned her head away and closed her eyes, hoping that he was going to go away. She should have known better.

"Kitten, look at me…" whispered Marr turning gently her face to him.

Cleo slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She felt guilty, she didn't want to let her fears get the best of her that day. His smile was hiding pain and worry, and she saw them right away. "Talk to me."

Cleo looked down, avoiding his gaze, she didn't know where to start, how to tell him.

"Cleo, I knew something was not right since I opened my eyes today…You know you can talk to me. What is it? Do you have second thoughts?"

"No!" she interrupted him right away realizing his confusion.

"Then what is it? I can sense your fear…What are you afraid of?"

Cleo only hesitated a few more seconds and then she decided to come clean, to tell him the truth.

"I don't want to lose you…" she finally whispered and the same second Marr's arms closed around her pulling her closer to him. "I am afraid that I am not good enough for you…I have been trying, but I have not found yet a way to change that stupid vision of yours. What if I never will?"

Marr let out a sigh of relieve, understanding finally what was going on. He kissed her hair and tears filled Cleo's eyes. Next he cupped her face into his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" came his question and Cleo answered quickly with no hesitation.

"With my life…"

He smiled and kissed her lightly, noticing she was fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Then trust me now. I know that you have always been fighting against all odds, and how much you want to find a way to change my vision. If it is your destiny to do so, it will come to you, it will happen no matter what. But if is not, no matter how much you are trying it will never happen. Accept your destiny…We both know that we belong together, that we have years ahead of us, happy years. Let us make the most of them together. You are the best thing that ever could happen to me, you changed my life, Cleo. You are way beyond just 'good enough' you are perfect for me. You are my strength…and my weakness…My happy, and my misery…"

"Misery?" interrupted Cleo confused.

"I am miserable when I am not with you…Just as much as I am happy when I am with you" he explained her right away. His voice was soft and the tone gentle, soothing her soul. Cleo smiled at him the next second.

"Ari…I didn't want to tell you about all this because I love you, I didn't want to ruin today…I have failed at that…" she added and looked down, but Marr lifted her face to him again.

"Today is the happiest day of my life, you have not failed. I have sensed your fear and had to know what is going on. I thought you put my vision behind and moved on, but I see that is not the case. I do not want anything standing between us."

Cleo could not believe that they were having that discussion only minutes before getting married.

"I am sorry, Ari…I should have not let my fears get to me, not today…"

"Not ever! No matter what life will throw at us, know that we will face it together."

She looked at Marr, and just then noticed he was wearing white. He was wearing traditional Sith robes, but they were white and she smiled at him. She realized that he really was doing everything for her, for her happiness, and she had to do the same, it was only fair. In only a few seconds her fears disappeared, and the image of years of life beside him, as his wife, came into her view. She was going to enjoy and fully live every second of the time they were going to have together. She kissed him without any other word and Marr felt everything was right again, everything was falling in place, and held her close to him.

"Let's get married" said Cleo looking into his eyes when they finally broke from that kiss.

"No more fears, no doubts, no second guessing…" he insisted and Cleo shook her head.

"None of that. I love you and all I want is a life with you, no matter how long or short is going to be," answered Cleo and Marr smiled.

Only minutes later Cleo walked out on the terrace off their living room, in the gold area. She saw Xander patiently waiting at the end of the terrace, Clarisse and Vonn already in their witness positions, but what she really wanted to see was Marr. His white robes contrasted with his dark tan skin and the black hair. The multicolored flowers were everywhere and their combined aromas were filling the warm air. The music and laughter from the ballroom could he heard everywhere, and Cleo imagined that their guests were having a good time. The breathtaking sunset was sending their way the last golden orange rays of light, but everything just faded away the second Cleo's eyes found Marr's. The ceremony was short and sweet, but none of them could remember much from it, except for the part where they vowed to love, to honor, and to protect each other for the rest of their lives. It was surreal, and both Marr and Cleo let their emotions free. All the force users around could feel them, even some of the guests were looking in the direction where they could feel like a brewing storm. Clarisse, Xander and even Vonn had to shield themselves against the powerful emotions. As soon as Xander declared them husband and wife, Marr lifted gently her veil and they looked in each other eyes for a second before their first kiss. It was the beginning of their lives together, and nothing in the world could have shadowed that moment. With the marriage contract officially signed, Xander and Clarisse congratulate them and they left to join the rest of the guests. Xander's work wasn't quite finished yet, since Cleo got him to help her with the big surprise she had prepared for Marr. Vonn left as well, also enrolled by Cleo in her plan, and the two newlyweds had their few moments of privacy before going to get ready for the party.

"Now, you are my wife…Mine…" whispered Marr holding Cleo still close to him.

She let her head back and looked up into the golden eyes to see all his love. She just smiled and kissed him without a word. When they finely broke free to breathe, she whispered him. "Now and forever…" It was hard for both of them to talk, they preferred to just sit there, in the last few minutes of the sunset and just be together. They didn't need any words, they only needed to feel each other close.

By the time they were ready to join the party, it was already getting dark. The whole mountain where Marr's residence was, was illuminated, and the music could be heard for miles in the quiet valley. The second Cleo stepped out of her dressing room, she found Marr waiting for her. They were going to go together and make their entrance. This time Marr was wearing his traditional black robes, and he was holding his mask ready to put it on and go. His surprise made Cleo smile, the way he looked at her assuring her that she looked just as she supposed to, and she thanked Darth Khalyce in her mind. Cleo's dress was just as Darth Khalyce recommended: black, extravagant and expensive. The black velvet dress was strapless, tight on her body with long, high slits on the sides allowing her to walk freely, and letting her black shoes into view at every step. The simplicity and elegance were breathtaking, but that was where it stopped. Over the dress, Cleo was wearing a long, ample overlay made from the finest, softest black tulle. The one of a kind coat like overlay had tiny diamonds all over, bright and shiny like the stars in the dark night sky. The high collar was almost surrounding her, creating a dark halo effect around the platinum hair made up with tiny jewels holding it in place. With her every move the overlay was floating around, moving and the tiny diamonds touching each other in a discreet, but soothing sound.

"Kitten…" whispered Marr looking at her in awe, listening at the sound of her dress while she walked towards him.

"I hope you are pleased, My Lord…" joked Cleo and took a small reverence in front of him.

Marr couldn't control himself anymore and pulled her in his arms kissing her with the sudden desire that was taking over his senses.

"Yeah, you like it!" said Cleo laughing as soon as she got her breath back, still amused by the look on his face.

"You look stunning!"

"I have to make you look good in front of everyone…" whispered Cleo and made Marr smile.

"I see Darth Khalyce instructed you well into the Sith ways…" he finally said recovering from the first shock, putting his mask on.

Cleo giggled and only moments later they started to walk towards the ballroom. She looked at her hand, holding onto his arm, she could sense that he was once again Darth Marr, the most feared Sith in the galaxy. She felt somehow empowered to be at his side, to be his wife, and looked at his mask. The surprise she had been working on so hard for the last two weeks was about to be revealed and she started to get nervous. Marr sensed her emotions and looked down, at her, met her cat like eyes and smiled behind his mask.

"Relax, kitten, is just a party…" he whispered, trying to comfort her while covering her hand on his arm with his other hand.

"It is so much more…" she answered right before the moment the double doors opened for them, and they stepped into the ballroom.

The moment they walked into the ballroom, the music stopped, and all guests looked at them in awe. Cleo's dress was having the desired effect and the ones that had known her, they were trying to find the snarky, unpredictable Captain somewhere inside the Sith wife she was now. The silence made it possible for everyone to hear the song of her dress while they were walking through the room, and feel the power exuding from Darth Marr. He was walking tall, and proud to have Cleo at his side, parading her in front of everyone present. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the whole wall to the dark terrace opened up, the guests stepping aside and letting the two of them pass. That was when Marr saw the three fire and ice fountains, placed strategically on the terrace, and Xander standing in front of the last one. He looked at Cleo, but she continued to walk beside him, gently leading him to the first of the fountains. In front of the almost three hundred guests, Marr and Cleo took their vows at the 'Fountain of merging', where the two coming from different worlds, merged from the darkness to shine together as husband as wife. The guests murmured all at once when Cleo placed her hand over Marr's and they ignited the fires in the fountain, burning inside the blocks of ice. Next they walked to the second fountain, the 'Fountain of honor' where they vowed again to honor, to respect and protect each other at any price. In this second fountain, the whole bottom was covered in ice, and they ignited together the fire on top. The bright, strong flames were symbolizing their loyalty to each other over anything, above of it all. With the second fountain lit, there was only the last one left, the 'Eternal Fountain' and they headed that way. Cleo was nervous until the second she had started to say her vows that night. From the crowd, Darth Khalyce was listening to her every word, smiling. She remembered the laughter they had together when she was teaching Cleo the vows. She was impressed with how perfect she recited every word that night, and knew she had followed her advice to feel the words, not just to say them. After they stopped in front of Xander, at the last fountain they vowed their love for each other, and they lit the fires mixed in the bottom of the fountain with ice. The top of the fountain got lit next and the blazing fire start burning high in the dark night, a symbol of their love that will be just as passionate throughout time. All the guests were still inside the ballroom, letting them perform the ritual, except Xander. He was the one with the authority to declare them husband and wife by the Sith laws. Marr faced Cleo in front of Xander and as soon as they were declared married, again, Marr surprised everyone. He suddenly turned his back at his guests and took off his mask with one hand, while pulling Cleo into a kiss with his other arm. The surprise left everyone silent for a few seconds until cheers and applause filled the night.

"Cleo, you have no idea how much all this means to me…" whispered Marr looking into her eyes, pouring all his love over her.

"Actually, I do…That is why I wanted to surprise you…" she whispered back smiling happy.

"A life time together won't be enough to show my appreciation for what you have given me tonight," whispered Marr again getting ready to put his mask back on.

"Then you better hurry." Cleo's answer came with a playful light in her eyes and Marr growled behind his mask.

"You can bet on that…" and then he turned to face the guests.

That was when the party had really started, and Cleo felt her knees soft at the promise in Marr's voice. Everyone was truly impressed that night, and even the most conservative Sith had accepted Cleo as the wife of one of the most powerful of them. Marriages from love were almost nonexistent in the high Sith society. The very few marriages at that level were all about bloodline and alliances, not love and definitely not with a non-force user. It was well past midnight, into the early morning hours when the last of the guests left and Marr found himself finally alone with Cleo. With one quick move he lifted her in his arms rushing to the quick travel point.

'What are you doing?" she asked him laughing.

"Hurrying to start showing you my appreciation…" came his answer and while she started to giggle in his arms, Marr activated the quick travel.

Only seconds later he was taking her inside his ship where Vonn was waiting for them.

"Wait…We don't need anything with us?" asked him Cleo surprised that they were already leaving.

"Everything has been taken care of. All I need is you…" he answered and threw his mask away as he opened the door to their bedroom.

"I am all yours, My Lord…" answered Cleo and the next second she felt the ship taking off, or maybe was the way Marr looked at her, his kiss that made feel like she was floating in the air…She wasn't sure, but who cared anyways? They both lost track of time until they came out of the shower wrapped in towels and Cleo yawned.

"Tired?" Marr asked her right away.

"Just a little…I think the day is catching up with me, what time is it anyways?" was her turn to ask, but before Marr answered, they both heard Vonn speak in to intercom.

"My Lord, we will be at our destination in fifteen minutes."

They both rushed to get dressed and Cleo forgot how tired she was. She just couldn't wait to see where they were. Marr took her hand into his dragging her out of the bedroom as soon as they were ready.

"Wait…Your mask…" she tried to stop him and reached for his mask.

"I do not need it where we are going" came his answer and she followed him surprised to the command bridge.

As soon as they entered, Vonn got up on his feet and left the room leaving them alone.

"Sit" Marr invited Cleo short pointing to the copilot's chair while he sat in his. "Are you ready to see our destination?" he asked her again and Cleo just nodded.

Marr started to punch in the console some code and suddenly they heard a voice in the comm.

"Welcome home, Lord Dorrimar. You have permission to land in your designated hangar."

The same second, Cleo saw the blue planet materializing in front of her wide opened eyes.

"Whoa…Is this…" she didn't finish the question, when Marr smiled at her and answered.

"Ulton…"

"I thought nobody can see it or land…" Cleo spoke next.

"Not without a designated code, that is correct."

"Did Xander let you use his?" she insisted still looking at the beautiful planet in front of them while Marr was already starting the landing procedure.

"No, but he did helped me get my own years ago. You will get yours in the next few days as well"

Cleo nodded absently, she was busy looking at everything around. They were already into the atmosphere and once the few clouds cleared she saw the water, the mountains, even the golden beaches. The massive construction they were approaching proved to be the spaceport and Marr landed so smooth they barely felt when they touched the ground. The quick travel point took them in a small and almost empty room next, but once Marr took her in his arms and opened the door, Cleo saw the impressive home. It was all white stone, with high columns and vast areas. He continued to walk carrying her, smiling at her surprise. They walked through a few rooms, until they exited on a terrace. It was dark and could not see much, but Cleo could smell the ocean, the water nearby. Next she heard the sound of waves brushing against sand and looked at Marr surprised while he finally let her down.

"I am sorry is dark, but it is close to midnight here…Tomorrow you will see better" he whispered her still holding her near him.

"I can smell and hear water, waves…Are we near an ocean, or something?" she asked him and looked into his smiling golden eyes.

"Yes we are. Remember when you told me about your favorite place in the whole entire world…Rakata Prime, which was unfortunately destroyed?" Cleo nodded and he continued. "As soon as you described it to me I knew you would love it here. I bought this property as soon as I got my code, many years ago. I have come here a few times, when I needed to be away from everything. It is just as you have wished, the perfect place where you would like to retire…"

'Ari…" she whispered and the next second she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. As soon as her lips touched his, he deepened the kiss and his hand grabbed her hair in a firm and gentile hold. Cleo couldn't exactly remember how or when they got into the bedroom, but it didn't matter. She was with him, they were married, and starting their life together as husband and wife.


	36. Chapter 36

Clarisse was resting in her favored spot, the meditation cave. It was mid-morning and the cave was flooded with sunlight coming through the opened ceiling. The whole night and well into the morning, her little baby had been agitated, but as soon as she lay on the pillows, in the sun he calmed down. Her back was hurting again and she gathered together a multitude of pillows under her back and feet, she was finally feeling better. Her mind went again at her friend's wedding and a shadow passed on her face. It had been three days since she just could not get one thought out of her mind. Seeing for the first time the Sith marriage ritual performed by Marr and Cleo, she could not stop feeling guilty that she had taken that away from Xander. _I had no idea how profound their ritual is, how meaningful…Xander never got to do it and is just because of me, because we were forced to accept the Jedi ceremony. I wonder how much he missed taking the vows that way…And this feeling that something is about to happen has never left me either. I thought it was all about the wedding, but apparently it's not. There is something else that doesn't feel right. I will be careful. If I tell Xander he will to get all protective again, he will insist again to move earlier to Ulton…Not that it wouldn't be an attractive idea, but I have to finish what I started. Grand Master Shan's training should be ready next week, there are three more meetings I have to go to, so by the end of next week everything should be in place, I will enter the seventh month and we will move. Another week and a half won't kill me!_ The baby moved slightly and she touched her round abdomen, smiling, thinking that in a little over two months he will be born. She couldn't wait to see him, to hold him in her arms, to bring him into the world.

Xander had been in his office for a little while, and then he retired into his meditation chamber. Something didn't feel right, and the thought that his wife wasn't happy had been torturing him for days now. In his meditation chamber he let himself merge into the darkness, trying to find answers, ways to get back the happiness that he felt was slipping away somehow. After almost three hours he wasn't any closer to find any answers, but he decided to at least try and talk to her. He could have used his power and get into her mind, but he had promised her he would never do it again, not without her knowledge. Xander found Clarisse in the cave and as soon as he saw her, stopped at the entrance, leaning against one of the uneven walls. He looked at the way the sun was beaming down on her legs, the way the golden tone lace at the bottom of her dress was shining into the sunlight. Her round abdomen, over which she was moving her hands gently, in a slow motion, caressing the unborn baby made him smile. _Clara…I love her so much. She is so beautiful, and she looks so relaxed right now. Perhaps I should just let her be and talk to her later…For a change she does not seem to be in pain, she looks so serene…_ He was about to leave when he heard her.

"Are you going to just sit there and watch me?"

"I do not want to bother you, you look relaxed," he answered and came near her.

"I am, this little guy was agitated all night, and now he seems to have calmed down. Sit with me…" she invited him, looking into his eyes.

Xander gathered a few pillows for himself and lay down, next to her, into the sun. The sound of the water was relaxing, and the birds flying by were sending happy chirps.

"Clara…I need to know something…" he started hesitant and she turned her head to look at him better.

"What is it?"

"You have been very quiet in the last few days. What is it that you are not telling me? I have this feeling that you are not happy, and I am not sure what to do…"

Clara smiled and lifted one of her hands to touch the side of his face. Xander caught it and kissed the palm of her hand placing it back on his cheek, continuing to look into the light hazel eyes he loved so much.

"I have been quiet…I guess I have been feeling guilty," she answered and looked away from him, but Xander turned her face to him right away.

"Guilty? Why?"

He could see her hesitation, and the most terrible scenarios started to play in his mind in only the few seconds while she found her words.

"Cleo's and Marr's wedding made me realize how much I have taken away from you…You never got to perform that ritual…"

"I chose not to," interrupted her Xander right away. "The circumstances were different, you are Jedi, we did have our mixed wedding…" he tried to explain, understanding why she was feeling guilty.

"But…"

"Clara, my love, I could have negotiated more of that ritual into our wedding if I'd wanted, or do it on Ulton, but I chose not to. There is nothing for you to feel guilty about! I have everything I have ever wanted…You," he added and the next second kissed her, pulling her closer to him.

Clarisse felt his arms around her body, his love wrapping around her soul and she relaxed against him.

"Are you sure you don't have any regrets?" she insisted a few second later.

"None. I was worried that you might have some…You don't seem happy," Xander answered without any hesitation this time and looked back into her eyes.

"I am happy. I was just feeling guilty…And there is still that feel that something is out of place…" she admitted the whole truth. She didn't want him to think she wasn't happy, when she was living the happiest time of her life.

"Is there any way we could move to Ulton earlier than the end of next week?" he asked next knowing already the answer.

"Only three more trips to Tython…I will be fine, trust me!"

Xander let out a deep sigh and hugged her closer, burying his face in her black hair, and breathing in the flowery scent.

"Let me at least come with you. I will drop you off on the orbital station and be there to pick you up when you are done."

His insistence won and she agreed with his plan, even if only to give him the peace of mind he seemed to need.

"All right, I can live with that…" she answered but didn't get to finish the phrase, interrupted by his kiss.

They just sat quietly for a while in each others arms, and when Xander felt her even, shallow breathing, he knew she was asleep. He smiled, looking at her hand in the middle of his chest, her head on his shoulder. He gently covered her hand with his and let out a deep sigh. _She felt guilty…We might not have lit the fires together, but she gave me so much more in exchange. There is nothing more I could have ever asked of her._ He closed his eyes, content and finally relaxed for the first time in days. Her sudden move woke him up only about an hour later and looked in her direction right away, instinctively tightening his arms around her.

"Did you feel that?" came her question the same instant.

"Feel what?" asked Xander confused, suddenly alert to their surroundings, tuning to the force.

Without a word she took his hand and placed it over her round belly smiling at him.

"Just relax and feel our son…" she whispered next and Xander did just as she asked him.

Only seconds later he opened his eyes, and she could see the joy in them. "He is force sensitive…He feels like you, but different…" Clarisse nodded and giggled happy in his arms.

"It is the first time I felt it too…"

"My parents said he will be strong in the force, but showing signs this early…"

After another kiss Clarisse let her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes happy. "What would you expect with us as parents?"

Xander's laugh echoed into the cave, covering for a few seconds the sound of the waterfall. The sun had slid over the opening in the ceiling and they were both in the shade now, still close to one another, their happiness visible on their faces.

Two days later Xander dropped Clarisse off on the orbital station of Tython. As soon as they stepped outside her hangar, Clarisse felt watched, she felt danger and shielded both of them while walking to the shuttle that was going to take her to the surface of the planet.

"Why did you shield us? What is it wrong?" he asked right away trying to get a feel of their surroundings. Unfortunately, with all the Jedi around he could not sense anything.

"I feel like someone is watching us…Something is not right…I sense danger, but I can't see where it comes from," she explained him right away.

"I am sorry, but I cannot sense anything with all the Jedi around…I feel like I am blind."

They both looked around, but all they could see were Jedi, most of them in their long, brown robes, some soldiers, and a few droids carrying some cargo or just rolling around. Nothing seemed unusual, nothing was any different than any other time. As soon as she got into the shuttle, the uneasy feeling vanished and she smiled at Xander, letting him know that she was safe there. He walked back to the ship after the shuttle took off, still searching for something, anything that would have been a threat. There was nothing he could see or feel.

None of them had seen the Jedi that walked around blending with the others, with the hood hiding his face. The red glowing eyes glared at the sight of them, and he turned around, hiding. He noticed Clarisse's protective shield and knew right away that she sensed him. _This is going to be harder than I thought it would be. She really is as powerful as they say…I should be proud of her, of my daughter…No! She is a Sith in Jedi robes. That is all she is! I need a plan, I need to find a way to get close enough without them sensing me. Her Sith husband is protective of her, but his senses are not helping him much here…This is the perfect place. I only have to camouflage for long enough to get close to her. By the look of her, I don't have much time either…She will probably leave to have her baby soon. I need to know how much time exactly I have._ He took the next shuttle down to Tython, and took a deep breath the second he stepped foot on the surface of the planet for the first time in over thirty years. It took him the whole day to find the answers he was seeking. He watched her from far taking the shuttle back to the orbital station later that day. He already knew she was only going to come there two more times. He needed to act fast and efficiently.

Grand Master Shan surprised Clarisse that day with her visit after the High Councils' meeting was over. They walked outside, on the temple grounds and Clarisse relaxed in the warm and clean air.

"I have to thank you for everything you have taught me," stated the master after a few steps.

"Master, you have done all the work…" answered Clarisse with her usual modesty and made the other woman smile.

"My training is over, I will continue to improve myself, but if you feel that you should stop coming to Tython for the meetings, do so."

Clarisse looked at the Grand Master and smiled involuntarily.

"It is tempting, but I want to stick with my initial plan…In spite of everything," she added and master Shan turned to her intrigued.

"In spite of everything? What do you mean?"

"I have sensed danger today, on the orbital station. Something has been out of place for a while now…" tried Clarisse to explain.

"You are in danger? From whom? How can you be in any danger here?"

Clarisse told her next everything that she felt that day, and before. Right away the Grand Master ordered increased security on the orbital station and offered to escort her back to her ship.

"How is the baby?" asked master Shan after a while, changing the subject.

"He is great, and…Feel him," Clarisse invited her and placed her hand over the round belly.

Master Shan stopped, closed her eyes and reached to the force to feel the tiny baby. Only seconds later she opened her eyes, surprised and happy at the same time.

"Force sensitive…Not that that would be a surprise with you and Darth Hellix as parents, but showing signs this early…He is going to be strong with the force."

Clarisse nodded with a smile half happy and half sad on her face.

"You are not happy about it?" insisted master Shan noticing right away.

"I am, but I was hoping that he won't have to fight…We have done enough of that already. Being a force sensitive means that he will have to train, to learn the ways… Somewhere deep inside I was hoping for a normal baby, that will have a happy, careless childhood, a peaceful life…"

"We have done our part, Clarisse. Peace is in place. It is on this next generation's shoulders to keep it. Being force sensitive will give him more power to ensure that peace is kept. Doesn't mean he will have to fight, just means he will have more power not to fight."

They continued walking in silence and after Clarisse got tired, she finally left escorted by master Shan. The danger was gone from the orbital station and as much as she reached all around there was nothing to sense, nothing to get alarmed about.

The second to last trip to Tython was uneventful, and Clarisse tried to convince herself that the danger she felt last time she was on the orbital station was gone. She still had an uneasy feel, but there was no danger, this time. _Whatever the danger it was is gone now…I still can't figure out what it was but it is certainly not here anymore. Maybe was some spy? Could it be possible for someone to plot something against Tython, against Jedi? But wouldn't the danger stay if that was the case? Wouldn't we have already known about it? The other masters would have sense it too. Why was just me that could feel it? Was it directed toward me alone?_ All the questions in Clarisse's mind disappeared when Xander's arms closed around her. He was waiting for her, as usual, and all worries were gone, replaced with happiness and the safety she could always feel in his arms.

On their way to the ship they both passed right by one of the vendors stalls. Only steps away from them, Onty Reen stood and looked at them, confident that this time nobody will sense his presence or his intentions. His intense preparation for the big day was paying off, and the couple walked by him without any suspicion. _Three more days and the circle will be complete. Now I know I only survived to right the wrong I have done…_ he thought and rushed to the shuttle that took him back to Tython. The speeder left him at the bottom of the trail leading into the mountains, and he started to walk towards the small camp he had, far from everyone. The mountains, with countless caves were the perfect hiding spot for him. The night was slowly covering everything around and he made a fire in front of the shallow cave where he is been sleeping for days. Seeing her again that day stirred memories in him that he thought were long forgotten. In the dance of the flames he could see all those memories coming back. The beautiful woman, the most beautiful one he had ever seen, touched, tasted, appeared vivid in his mind. She was the wife of one of the most murderous Sith Lords ever, the one they were trying to capture, herself a Sith. The young boy with golden eyes that he remembered healing and bringing him water that day, made him let out a deep sigh. Even if the Sith Lord they were luring in was their objective, all the others were treating his wife, his son and their entourage like they were just as guilty. His soft heart cringed at the image of the young boy getting hit, at the memory of his mother's pain. She could not protect him, she could not do anything but sit there, and look like the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He remembered her porcelain like skin, glimmering in the night, under the touch of his rough hands, the taste of her lips on his… Onty Reen shook his head trying to reconnect with reality, but the next second he remembered the pain he felt when she stuck his own light saber in his gut. He saw her eyes glow just as bright as her medallion. The unique medallion, one of a kind, it was the same one that Clarisse was wearing now. Next he heard the screams of the others being slaughtered by the deceiving, beautiful Sith. He let her seduce him, got her cage opened and gave her access to a weapon…He even took off her force restrains…Everyone's blood was on his hands and he lived with that all those years. Master Clarisse's striking resemblance to him, the way he felt when he saw her, left no doubt that she was his daughter, conceived only seconds before being killed, or left for dead by her mother. She was Sith, just like her mother and her golden eyed brother. He was convinced that he did not die that night for a reason. He was given a second chance to live, a chance he did not asked for. He would have rather died that night, and not have to live with those memories, with the guilt of what he had done. He got up on his feet and took a few steps, looking at the dark night sky covered with tiny shining stars. For years he looked at that sky knowing that somewhere, out there was a woman that had destroyed his life, even tried to take it. So many times he wanted to go find her and kill her with his own hands, but he didn't. After a while he stopped considering her guilty for everything that happened. It was his fault, he was the one to blame. She only did everything to free herself, her son…Save her husband…He was the one that went against the Jedi teachings, against everything he knew was right. He was the one that had to pay for that mistake. And he did. The fact that Master Clarisse initiated a search for his name convinced him that she knew who he was. Even if he found out from the temple's groundskeeper that she grew up as an orphan, at the temple, that she never knew who her parents were, somehow she must have found out. There was no other explanation for her to search his name. He could not understand why she was abandoned on the republic fleet, why she grew up as an orphan when her mother was a wealthy Sith. _Maybe she died and her husband didn't recognized her as his daughter…But then he would have killed her, is not Sith like to abandon an unwanted child. They just kill them._ It was a mystery to him but none of that mattered anymore. He knew who she was, and apparently she knew who he was. She knew he was dead, just like everyone else, he lived all those years with a made up name, in isolation, where no one would have ever known who he really was. He had one last mission and nothing was going to stop him. He went back close to the fire and sat taking a mouthful from the bottle he had near him. Next he wiped his mouth slowly with the sleeve of the long, heavy robe and looked at the flames, throwing in a few more pieces of wood. In the late hours of that night, doubt started to creep up inside him. It was his own daughter that he was planning to kill.

 _Is all this real? I can't believe it is not a dream…_ thought Cleo when she opened her eyes and saw the beach, and the ocean through the all glass wall in front of her. She was in Marr's arms, but with her back at him. Her head was still on his shoulder and she felt all her muscles sore. A small chuckle escaped at the memory of the previous night and she turned around slowly to see him. The movements made him open his eyes and saw her turning to face him.

"Good morning, My Lady…" he whispered kissing her and Cleo felt her heart smile.

"My Lord…" she answered and received his kiss.

In the close to two weeks since they were on Ulton, Cleo had discovered a whole new side in Marr. She caught herself trying to find in him the Sith he was, but nothing was even a reminder of that. Without his mask, his armored suit, without the worry of always being careful and tuned to the force, he was a whole new man. They had explored Ulton, with his mountains and breathtaking lakes, the beaches with white fine sand and clear blue waters, enjoying each others company every second. She enjoyed being able to go together in restaurants, or shopping, little things that in their world they could have never do together. He was completely relaxed, joking, laughing, and even if his light saber never left his belt, nobody could have ever even imagined who he really was.

"What would you like to do today?" came his next question and Cleo realized that she was lost in his golden eyes, almost hypnotized by his touch.

"Could we just do nothing? I need some recoup time…" she added shy and hid her face into his chest.

Marr's laugh made her smile and his breath caressed to top of her head.

"Tired?" he asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"And a bit sore…" admitted Cleo and she felt his arms tightening around her the same instant.

"I am sorry, kitten…If you want you can take some of those stims…We might have overdone it…" he whispered to her and Cleo lifted her face to him.

"I rather not. I hate the side effect those stims have. Khaly had all good intentions, but I hate them."

"I figured you would, and that is it why I had not recommended them to you in the first place," said Marr holding her tight, close to him.

Cleo really didn't like the stims, they made her a little numb if she took one right after. She did try to take one before and to her surprise she couldn't remember everything the next day. That was when she decided to never touch them again. She would have rather feel tired and sore, as long as she could remember every second of their time together.

Later that day, they were sitting together on one of the lounges on the terrace, just watching the sunset. Tones of oranges, gold, pinks and violets were mixing together in never-ending ribbons. Cleo felt Marr's even breath getting suddenly shallow, rushed, his body tensed and she looked at him right away. _He must be having another nightmare…I just hope is not the same. I kind of want to…_

"Clarisse!" he yelled and sat up straight, woken from the nightmare and almost scaring her.

"Ari…What is it?" she asked him right away surprised that this time was not her name he called.

"It is Clarisse…I saw her! I saw her face…" he said looking at Cleo and rushed to get his personal holo.

Cleo knew about his nightmare, about the fact that it was torturing him for weeks. He was afraid that she would be the one laying in a pool of blood, his hands full of blood trying to reach her and never able to do so.

"Xander, it is Clarisse!" said Marr quickly as soon as his friend answered the call, skipping any salute or introduction.

"What are you talking about? What about…" Xander tried to understand, noticing how agitated Marr was.

"My vision…I have finally seen the face. It is not Cleo, it is Clarisse!" he explained quickly .

"Relax, I am here, waiting for her at the orbital station…It is her last day, and she should be done in about…two hours…" tried Xander this time to calm down Marr.

"Is she wearing anything looking like an amber colored dress?" insisted Marr.

"No. She is wearing, as always, white."

Marr took a deep breath and it seemed he was calming down. "Just be careful…Take care of my sister…"

"No worries, I will. How is the honeymoon?" asked Xander, smiling.

"Great. When are you two coming over?"

"After Clarisse is done we will be on our way. Everything has been taken care of already, so by tomorrow morning we should be there," answered Xander, and Cleo couldn't ignore the relieve in his tone. "Oh, she is calling me…Let me put her through," offered Xander and with one push of the button he conference her call in.

"Clara, I was just talking to Marr and Cleo, I conference you in…"

"Hi, Risse!" she heard Cleo and next saw her smile in Marr's arms.

"Hi, how is the honeymoon?" she asked them smiling back at them.

"Great. We can't wait to see you and Xander tomorrow" answered Marr hiding his worry.

"We should be on our way soon. Xander, I will get off the shuttle in couple of minutes…" she added looking and him.

"Couple of minutes? You were supposed to call me when you got on the shuttle…" said Xander and they could all see him rushing through the ship to go pick her up.

"I am with Master Shan and Master Kyno…I am fine…See you soon!" Clarisse ended the call and Xander was next doing so after a quick 'good bye'.

Cleo looked at Marr throwing his holo on the nearest chair.

"It seems everything is OK …"

"I hope so…For everyone's sake" whispered Marr and returned all his attention back to his wife.

"Risse looks so happy…" Cleo's next remark came after a few seconds and she felt Marr's arms tightening around her body and pulling her on his lap.

"That means that Xander is doing his job right. Me, on the other hand…" he said with a playful look in his eyes. "I have been slacking today…" he added and his kiss was received by Cleo with a smile.

"Ari…" she whispered hesitant after she regained her breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. You already know I cannot say 'no' to you," Marr answered quickly and looked deep into her green, cat like eyes he loved.

"I want a baby…yours…" she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Marr felt his heart skipping a beat, or maybe more, he wasn't sure. Having Cleo ask him for a baby, his baby, was a dream, was beyond any fantasy he could have ever thought of. But asking him so close after his vision was troubling, and he had to make sure.

"What is the rush?" he asked her smiling, hiding the uneasy feel he had gotten deep inside.

"We only have a limited time together, according to your vision…I want you to have everything, I want to be able to see your own children grown up, to be proud of them…" she tried to explain him and Marr felt relived. His arms tightened around her and pressed her head on his chest.

"Oh, kitten…There is nothing I want more…" he whispered and next they forgot about the breathtaking sunset, about anything else around them.

The orbital station was busier than usual that day, at that time. A lot of people on Tython were leaving for the weekend. Xander exited the hangar in a rush and started to look around hoping to see Clarisse walking towards him. Her white clothes made her easy find in the multitude of people walking around and an involuntary smile appeared on his face. For the last few weeks she had been wearing long, elegant skirts instead of her tight pants. She was feeling more comfortable, with enough room for the baby, the more forgiving cut of the skirts making it easier to move around. He saw the Grand Master Shan and Master Kyno on either side of her, walking slowly from the drop off shuttle pad. They were nearing the middle of the space port, and instinctively Xander raised his eyes to the domed glass ceiling. The painted glass panels in different shades of oranges, yellows and red were filtering the light, creating the impression of sun light. The second she stepped into the cone of filtered light, Xander noticed her white clothes changing into a sweet, delicate shade of amber. _No! No, no, no…_ he thought and started to run towards her right away.

"Clara!" he called her name with panic in his voice, while he was rushing to reach her.

Clarisse heard him and looked around the same second. She saw him running toward her and she waved at him with the same happy smile he was used to seeing from her. Master Kyno and Master Shan turned around to see him the same second. He was slowed down by the multitude of people roaming around and a feeling of finality took over him. He tried to look around for any possible danger but nothing attracted his attention. In only seconds he was close to her and almost didn't even breathe until his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Xander…" she whispered the same second and felt his agitation. "What is it?" she insisted.

"Nothing…I was worried I was too late" he answered and gave her a light kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

The four thick columns were supporting the glass dome in a perfect square. The strong durasteel frame, hidden by the highly polished white stone, was designed to resist almost anything and it was shining in glimmers of amber. With all the commotion and emotions between them, Xander and Clarisse made the other two masters smile in their direction. Nobody noticed the Jedi approaching them from behind one of the columns.

Onty Reen had been on the orbital station since early that morning. He wanted to do one more test before his plan was reality, and that morning he'd walked close to Clarisse, their shoulders almost touching. Neither her, nor her husband felt anything wrong around them, and he smiled with red glowing eyes hidden under the hooded robes. The next few hours passed slowly, with doubt eating at his determination every second. _What kind of man am I? I am planning to kill my own daughter, my grandchild…Have I lost my mind? Am I that twisted to…No! I have never been her father…All I ever was, was just…donor…biological material donor. She was born Sith, and she can fool anyone with her Jedi robes, but not me! She is Sith, just like her mother, like her whole blasted family! I wish I could kill them all. At least I will stop yet another Sith from being born…_ He started to walk towards Clarisse, with his hand on his light saber's hilt. Her father was only couple of steps away from her, when Clarisse looked straight into his eyes, a mirror of her own. That second she knew exactly who he was and she took in a sharp breath, she thought she was seeing a ghost…Xander's arm tightened around her waist and by the time he lifted his eyes from his wife to the man in front of her, he was only inches away from her.

"Sith spawn!" they all heard his words spoken on a low, hateful tone.

The exact same second the sound of a light saber humming to life assaulted their ears, but they couldn't see it. Xander saw it first, the tip of the light saber coming out of Clarisse's back.

"Noo!" he yelled and everyone around got suddenly quiet, turning around to see what was happening. With a mix of anger, love and fear, Xander's left hand extended in front of him and force pushed the mysterious Jedi into the nearest column. They all looked at his body flying through the air. The next second every person on the orbital station felt the impact and heard the sound of broken bones. Under hundreds of eyes, Onty Reen's body fell lifeless on the floor.

"Clara!" yelled Xander wrapping both his arms around her. She slid slowly to the floor while he continued to hold her, breaking her fall, gently setting her on the white shining floor, only steps away from her father's body. The blood on his hands made Xander remember Marr's vision. "Someone, help!"

The Grand Master Shan rushed to kneel beside them, trying to help.

"We need a medic!" yelled Master Kyno next and looked towards the remains of the Jedi responsible.

"We'll take her to the temple… Healers and medics are there at all times, she will receive the best care possible," spoke the grand Master, trying to get closer and lift Clarisse.

Xander stopped her before she even had a chance.

"Do not touch her!" he said and, looking one more time at the blood pooling around her body, lifted her in his arms. "Clara, my love…Stay with me… Clara…" he continued to whisper her while rushing through the spaceport, to the small shuttle waiting for them. The crowd had witnessed everything with terror, they could not believe that one of the most loved and respected member of the High Council was just the victim of an attack. Blood was trailing behind Xander, but all he could see was her, getting paler and paler by the second. Fear gripped at him, the claw of anger tightening in his throat and he didn't trust his voice to even speak. He was living a nightmare, his deepest fears were coming alive and he couldn't do anything to save the woman he loved, his wife, the mother of his unborn child. He sat on one of the seats in the shuttle, with Clarisse still in his arms, close to him, every second growing more and more desperate.

"She is losing too much blood…Hurry!" he found the strength to yell at the pilot while Master Shan joined him.

"I will take care of things here…" they all heard Master Kyno, and Xander lifted his eyes to him for a second.

"Is he dead?" he asked short and Master Kyno nodded in response. Xander looked back at his wife and just whispered "Good".

The two masters looked at each other for a short second and the door closed with a hiss.

Master Kyno rushed back to the dead Jedi and started to inspect him. He was curious to know who he was, what motive he could have to do what he did. He was still surprised of how easy Darth Hellix had killed him. He had never seen anything like that. The rubble around the lifeless body made Master Kyno lift his eyes to the column. The impact area was completely destroyed, he could see the durasteel enforcement inside. Blood and brain matter were mixed with bone fragments and debris. At a closer look, he noticed that all the back side of his skull was missing, some caved in, some all around the now stained floor. _So much power…He must've died on impact…How could anyone be so powerful, to kill a man with a force push? I knew Darth Hellix was powerful, but this…_

"Master Kyno?" he heard a voice interrupting him from his thoughts and right away he looked up to the man in front him, holding a black leather travel bag.

"Yes…How can I help you?"

"My name is Thomas…I am Darth Helix…"

"Assistant. I remember you," interrupted this time the Jedi master rising on his feet and signaling the crew that had arrived to take the body.

"Yes, that is correct. I have a favor to ask…Do you think I could go down, on Tython? I need to get this to Darth Hellix," he said showing him the leather bag. "I saw what happened and I know that sooner or later, both Darth Hellix and Lady Clarisse will need fresh, clean clothes," he added.

"You packed fast…" said Master Kyno looking at the bag.

"It is packed at all times. I just ran to the ship and got it…" explained Thomas right away.

"I see…You may come with me, when I am finished here."

"Thank you," said Thomas and took a step back, waiting patiently.

After only a few minutes, Master Kyno looked at Darth Hellix's assistant and asked him directly "Have you ever seen your master do this before?"

"Yes…Once…" answered Thomas and Master Kyno knew he wouldn't like the next answer.

"When?"

"After his parents died…He was much younger, but just as powerful. That was when I joined him…"

"I see…I have never met someone this powerful, someone who could kill a man this easily…It is troubling…" continued Master Kyno while still looking for clues. Just as Onty Reen's body was covered and lifted off the ground, an identity card slipped out of his pocket and he picked it up right away. "Ty Nenore," he read out loud the name on the card, trying to recognize it, but his efforts were in vain. It was the first time he'd heard that name and, keeping the card, continued his search, with the intention to check later in the archives.

"Lady Clarisse is just as powerful…" was the next comment from Thomas and Master Kyno looked at him. He was hoping she was powerful enough to remain alive.

Grand Master Shan closed her eyes for a few seconds and her aura flared around her. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Darth Hellix. She could feel his pain, his fear, the love for his wife, and she heard him whisper into her ear "Clara, my love, stay with me…Clara…" The next second Clarisse's hand grabbed Xander's arm making him look at her just in time to see her opening her eyes.

"Clara!" he almost yelled, full of hope.

"Xan…der…" came her barely spoken whisper and the very next second she fell back into unconsciousness.

"No. Clara, come back! Clara…"

"She is still alive, and the baby too…But they are both badly injured…" Master Shan tried to make him feel better without giving him false hopes.

"Can this shuttle go any faster?" he yelled at the pilot, ignoring Master Shan's words.

"We will be landing in about two minutes…"

As soon as they landed Xander noticed the light rain falling and held Clarisse closer to him. _She hates rain…_ he thought and rushed to follow Master Shan into the infirmary. Even before entering, Xander saw through the glass wall the four healers and couple of medics waiting, with blood ready for transfusion, assistants running around and preparing everything. He placed her gently on the hard table in the middle of the room, and moved behind her. He wanted to hold her hand, but right away the medics started to attach sensors to her, needles were going into her arms, and everyone was rushing to help. A light white sheet covered her right away and he could hear scissors cutting into fabric. He could only guess that her clothes were being removed, but his eyes never left her face. He pulled a chair and sat, letting his forehead touch hers over the edge of the operating table and closed his eyes. She felt cold, and his hand caressed her pale check. The unnatural white color was making her veins visible, and soon a shade of gray replaced the white of her skin.

"Darth Hellix, we should go and let…" he heard Master Shan and felt her hand on his shoulder.

"I am not leaving her," came his answer, and the determination in his voice surprised everyone in the room. For a few seconds they all looked at each other, but there was no time to waste, and the healers took their meditative stances. Light auras surrounded them instantly, but almost right away they faded.

"Your presence is interfering with our healers…" insisted master Shan and this time Xander lifted his head and looked around with scorching red eyes.

"Deal with it! I will not leave her side until she tells me to."

The healers were plain scared, and his darkness, his connection to the dark side was too strong for them to ignore. Master Shan joined the healers and she did her best to shield them from the darkness so they could concentrate on Clarisse. Xander let his head back down and whispered softly, in Clarisse's ear: "I am here, my love, just stay with me…"The alarm sounds started to go off and a couple of screens flashed, interrupting him and making him look up again. "What is going on?"

"We have to take the baby out" answered one of the medics the next second.

"No. She just entered the seventh month, it is too soon" said Xander and a deep crease appeared between his brows. The look on his face alone made the medic that spoke to take a step back.

"If we don't, they will both die…" he insisted almost paralyzed by fear.

"And if you do?" asked Xander this time.

"At least one of them will have a chance to survive…"

"Do it. Do whatever it takes to keep my wife alive," he added and his head bowed again, touching Clarisse's forehead. He placed next his hands on either side of her head. Clarisse's blood was drying on his hands, the smudges on her face were making her look even worse, and Xander closed his eyes trying not to see it, knowing that he would never be able to get that image out of his mind. _Forgive me, my love…I have failed to protect you. I have failed to protect the most important person in the whole entire world…I am weak, I deserve to die!_ One of the medics came near him, with an injector in his hand and without even opening his eyes, Xander felt him and grabbed his arm before he touched Clarisse.

"What is that?"

"Anesthetic…I have too…" whispered the medic scared, shaking.

"Fine," said Xander and released his arm.

With the anesthetic done, the medics got back to what they were doing and Xander returned into his world. Every fiber of his body and every thought in his mind were tuned to Clarisse. He could sense her, her fight, she was trying to stay alive. Her pulse was harder and harder to feel, her breathing was shallow, and the gray pallor of her skin became deeper. He could hear everyone talk around, they were preparing the maturation chamber, life support systems, more blood was brought in for the transfusion, but nothing mattered to him. Her presence, her spirit was fading and he was more and more afraid that he was going to lose her. The second they took out the baby, Xander glanced at him. The tiny body was covered in blood, and under all that he noticed the almost purple color of his skin. _He is so small…Xollin, I am so sorry, son…I have failed you too…_ Xander wasn't sure how long having been since he saw his own son for the first time, but soon he sensed everyone's fear around him. The baby wasn't breathing, he was not responding any of their tries to bring him to life. Xander remembered how only hours ago he was happy with Clarisse, both of them caressing their baby, sensing his force connection. There was nothing of that left now, just fear and death around him, pain and desperation inside him.

"I need some help here…The baby is not responding…" he heard one of the medics alarmed voice covering everything else in the room.

One of the healers redirected their focus on the tiny baby, trying to help, but all the efforts seemed to go nowhere. _Clara, our son needs you…I need you…Come back, stay with us…Clara._ Suddenly he rose on his feet and walked over to the other side of the room, where they were desperately trying to save his son's life. The baby was all cleaned up now, and he could see him, with the purple skin, with the severe injuries…A whole chunk of flesh was missing on the side of his tiny right leg, and Xander could see the bone. Next his eyes traveled to his head where skin was missing, letting him see the still soft skull above his ear, and all the way from his temple to the back of the head. The marks of the saber injuries were going to stay on his body forever even if he would have survived. Xander's robes were soaked in now drying blood, but he didn't care, he wasn't even noticing his wife's blood all over him. The two assistants that were helping the medic with the baby stepped back, in fear, letting the scary looking Sith come close to his son. To everyone surprise, Xander lifted one of his hands and placed it gently on his son's small chest. His hand covered the whole body, and they all saw the brightness in his red eyes. The next few seconds was complete silence, everyone had stopped what they were doing, just looking at him. The first cry from the baby, his first breath, came out loud, breaking the deep silence and relief filled the room instantly. _Welcome into the world, son…_ thought Xander and after another look at him, he returned to his wife. The Jedi all sensed him reaching to the force, trying to connect to his baby, and that was when he took his first breath, the force was indeed strong with the small baby and they all looked at him and then at each other. On his way back to Clarisse, Xander grabbed one of the disinfecting towels and cleaned the blood on his hands. He had noticed that Clarisse was also cleaned and all the blood smudges were gone. He wanted to be able to touch her, without staining her pale skin with more blood. The even humming of the maturation chamber was now one of the background noises and Xander looked at his son one more time. He was inside the glass small chamber, sensors connected to his body, and soft, orange lights beaming on him. He looked like he was going to start burning, the color was unnatural, but the screens were displaying steady numbers, blinking quietly. With a deep sigh, Xander turned all his attention to his wife, and noticed when the second bag with blood replaced the one already empty. He watched absently the blood going through the small plastic tube, in the needle and into her arm. The gray tone of her pale skin was disappearing slowly, and a closer to normal color was taking over. For one second he dared to hope that she will make it, until a new alarm went off and a screen behind him started to blink.

"Her vitals are going down…She is at fifty percent and dropping…Forty five…Is dropping fast…" Xander heard one of the assistants and the medic that was taking care of her checked himself, tried to open her eyes, listened to her heart…

"Thirty nine…" he heard the same assistant's voice again and this time he lifted his head and looked at the medic.

"What is happening?"

"We had stopped the bleeding, replaced some of the blood she lost, but for some reason she seems to have given up…"

"You are going to keep her alive, she has never given up," said Xander with a cold, unnatural calm while he walked closer to the scared medic. His left hand clawed the air in front of him and the medic was in a force choke the same instant.

"Darth Hellix!" tried the Grand Master to stop him, but he ignored her, his attention on the medic in front of him.

"If she dies, you die…" he growled at the scared man that was now just trying to breathe.

"There is nothing I can do…" he managed to say, but his answer made it worse.

"Find something! Or you all are going to die!" came his threat and everyone in the room felt the cold chills on their backs.

"Darth Hellix, control yourself. Killing everyone is not going to help your wife…" intervened Master Shan, again leaving her stance and walking closer to him.

"I do not care! I am going to kill every single one of you…There will be nothing left…"

"Yes there is! Think of your son!" insisted master Shan.

She could fell his pain, his anger. He looked like a wounded beast, ready to attack the ones were trying to help. The powerful Sith was just a man in those seconds, a man afraid that is going to lose his wife, a desperate man, and Master Shan placed her hand on his forearm, trying to make him free the medic.

"Arrangements are already made for my son…"

"Thirty two…" interrupted the assistant that was reading out the percentages and Xander freed the medic.

"You Jedi took away from me every single person that meant something to me: my mother, my father, now my wife…You will not have my son! Darth Marr will raise him" said Xander and retook his seat calmly.

"That is…" tried Master Shan to say, but Xander glanced at her with scorching red eyes, interrupting her.

"Final."

"Thirty…" they all herd the shy voice of the assistant and everyone concentrated their attention on Clarisse.

Xander retrieved back into his world, where only Clarisse and he mattered. _Clara, please stay…I need to do something! Forgive me, my love, I have to break the promise I made to you…It's all I can do, and I will at any price._ The next second he closed his eyes, shutting everyone out, connecting to the darkness. The red clouds started to gather around him, at first thin and sparse, but with every passing moment becoming more dense, surrounding him, shielding him. He barely heard the words stims, adrenals, but he heard someone saying that if she drops under twelve percent she will go into a coma. He had to stop it, he just had to. Master Kyno and Thomas stopped in front of the glass double doors and saw him being cocooned into the crimson clouds, while he placed his hands on either side of Clarisse's temples. Xander felt his assistant's presence right away, and without opening his eyes, he communicated with him. _"Contact Marr and let him know what is happening."_ Thomas nodded, and answered right back to him the same way " _Right away, My Lord. I have brought you fresh clothes and everything you might need…May the force serve you well."_ The next second Thomas walked away after he put down the leather bag, and Xander concentrated on Clarisse's mind.

"Twenty seven"

He heard that number, and knew he was running out of time. Gently, he started to get into Clarisse's mind, careful not to hurt or scare her, letting his feelings free, so she could sense his love. " _Clara, I know you are in there, answer me, my love…"_ he started and her response didn't delay to come. " _Xander…I am cold…so cold…and it is dark…"_ His heart cringed, he wanted to take in his arms and tell her that everything is going to be all right, but he could not afford to break contact with her.

"She is cold. Bring her some warm blankets…" he said out laud and two assistants rushed to bring them and wrapped her body in soft, thin blankets in only a few short seconds.

The force users in the room felt right away what he was doing, and they kept quiet, trying as much as possible not to disturb him or interfere. He kissed lightly her forehead and continued to talk to her. _"Clara, please fight. Don't give up on me, on our son…We need you. He is so small and fragile, injured…He needs you more than ever. I need you!"_

"Twenty five…" he heard the next number and grew even more worried.

" _I can't…I am so tired…"_ her faint thought was heard by Xander and he fought back his own fears. _"Of course you can. Remember Ulton, remember us…We were so happy, we can be just like that again. You only have to want it, Clara. Remember our wedding, when we promised to love each other for the rest of our lives? That was the happiest day of my whole entire life…You have made me happy, I want to do the same for you. Come back, stay with me, let me at least try to give you back what you have given to me…"_

"Seventeen…"

" _Clara, please do not do this to me! I need you to come back to me, please!"_ Xander remained quiet for a few seconds, letting his love invade her mind. He was out of words, of pleas, all he had left was his love for her.

"Yes! She is coming back…Twenty four…"

Xander felt his next heartbeat, hope was returning, and remained quiet listening to the numbers that were increasing every few seconds. Slowly, with small progress, Clarisse was fighting back to life, guided by one thing: her husband's love. It was already dark outside and the rain was hitting the roof and the windows in a monotone rhythm, with steady background noise. New healers came to replace the ones that were already exhausted, but Xander didn't move not even an inch. Clarisse was a little over sixty percent, when he heard her " _It's raining again…Where am I?"_ With his heart full of hope, Xander realized that she was becoming aware of her surroundings and answered her question: _"We are on Tython…You are doing great, Clara! Everyone is been working hard to help you…"_ His words were interrupted by yet another alarm going off. This time was their son, he was in trouble, and Xander glanced into his direction to see the medic panicking and the assistants looking at him with fear.

"What now?" he asked and the medic answered without even looking at him, trying to shot off the alarm.

"He went in shock…He is too little to breathe on his own for this long, his lungs are not up to the task yet."

"Let's try the life support" suggested another medic joining his and trying to help the little baby.

"We can only do that if we take him out of the maturation chamber…That would put him in even more danger…" explained the first one and the two medics looked at each other out of options, fearing for their lives.

Marr and Cleo were just stepping out of the shower, wrapped in thick, soft towels, kissing and unable to keep their hands off of each other. They had dinner outside, on the terrace, in the sound of the waves. They were just enjoying their time together, every second filling themselves with memories, with the others presence. Marr's personal holo rang for the first time in days and he glanced at it, continuing to hold Cleo close in his arms.

"Do you have to answer that?" asked Cleo wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling at him, trying to take his mind away from the ringing holo.

"It is Thomas calling…Something is wrong…"

"You will have to make it up to me," she said and after a quick kiss she took a couple of steps away so he could answer.

Only minutes later they were leaving Ulton in a hurry and while Marr was getting his body armored suit and mask on, Cleo called Master Shan's frequency.

"Captain D'arc..." she answered surprised after she recognized Darth Marr's frequency. She was just taking a break, stepping outside for a few minutes while Clarisse seemed to be recovering.

"Grand Master how is Risse?" asked Cleo without any other introduction.

"She is not doing great, but it seems she is fighting back…"

"I am calling you to ask for permission to land on Tython."

"You know you are always welcome here and…"

"I am not alone, my husband is with me and we should be there in about three, three and a half hours," explained Cleo and saw right away the Grand Master's hesitation.

Master Shan was reluctant to authorize the other most powerful Sith to land on Tython. She had enough of a hard time dealing with one of them. Having both, Darth Hellix and Darth Marr in the same room, on Tython was frightening.

"I see…It might be a problem for…Darth Marr" she saluted respectfully next the Sith standing beside Cleo.

"Grand Master…Is there any problem with our clearance?" he asked her on calm, even tone.

"I am sorry to say this, but I would rather prefer if you are not coming here…"

"Are you kidding me?" interrupted her Cleo all worked up. "You can't possibly be serious…They are our friends, they need us…You can't…"

"Grand Master," Marr interrupted her and he placed one of his gloved hands on Cleo's shoulder. "Darth Hellix and Lady Clarisse are good friends, they would appreciate us being there."

Cleo looked at Marr, surprised. She would have expected him to lose his calm just like she did, but once again he was able to surprise her.

"I am going to be honest here…Darth Hellix hasn't exactly been on his best behavior, he threatened all the healers and medics, he force chocked…" she tried to explain, but Marr lifted his other hand interrupting her again.

"I understand that, and I do not blame him…He is desperate. Put yourself in his place. How would you react under the given circumstances?"

Cleo saw the Grand Master hesitating. She was trying to imagine herself alone, on Korriban, surrounded by Sith, and trying to save the life of someone she held dear. She shook her head and looked again at the blue image of Darth Marr.

"I can assure you that my presence there will have a good effect on Darth Hellix. None of us wants to create a conflict."

"Fine. You can land…But if any of you will stir…" she warned them right away, but again, Marr interrupted her.

"We will not. You have my word. Do you know who is responsible for this?" came his next question and master Shan told them everything she knew from Master Kyno. Cleo wrote down the name Ty Nenore and after short salutes, Marr terminated the call.

"Does that name ring any bells?" asked Cleo, showing Marr the piece of paper she had in her hand.

"No. You?" he asked her back.

"No…But he must have come from somewhere…if we could back track his route, maybe…" she said and before finishing her sentence, Marr was already accessing some data, terminals and information that most didn't have access to. "Wow…You have access to all this?"

"You are forgetting who I am, kitten. I have access to almost anything you can imagine," he answered her and again, Cleo could hear his smile behind the mask. A couple of hours later they got stuck with any further information and Tatooine seemed to be a dead end.

Cleo was staring at the name, it was the name of the man that had tried to kill her friend, her now sister in law. She was convinced she had never heard that name before, but it was something she could not figure out about it, something didn't fit well for some reason. They were only minutes away from Tython when she closed her eyes massaging her temples, and Marr came close to her, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Are you all right, kitten?"

"Yeah, I must be just tired…The letters are dancing in front of my eyes…I thought for a second that I saw…" she started to explain him when she suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked Marr quickly knowing she was up to something.

Cleo grabbed a pen with trembling hands and started to play with the letters in the name was obsessing her now. A minute later, they both saw the name she wrote: Onty Reen.


	38. Chapter 38

It was almost morning when Marr and Cleo landed on Tython and Master Kyno welcomed them. According to their little plan, Cleo asked to see the body of the man that was responsible for what had happened, and not without curiosity, Master Kyno took them both to see him.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"Captain D'arc has meet many people…We are hoping she might recognize him, the name is not telling us anything." Marr's explanation was received by Master Kyno with hope she will.

"The name is not real…Unfortunately, I have discovered that his identity card it is fake. It is an old and good one, but nevertheless, a fake. This man had lived with a false identity for years, maybe decades…There is little hope we will ever know who he was…" said Master Kyno and opened a door letting Marr and Cleo enter the room.

They both approached the lifeless remains and protected by Marr's body, Cleo took a few hairs and some dried blood samples in a tiny vial that she hid right away in her belt. He didn't look familiar, but there was something about him that made Cleo take a long look at him. Behind his mask, Marr was proud of how Xander had killed him, and he examined the damage one more time. The literally broken body bore the marks of the hard impact with the cold stone, and a satisfied smile appeared on Marr's face. If their speculation were right, this was the man responsible for the turns that his parent's lives took, even his own.

"Anything?" they both heard master Kyno's question after a few seconds.

"No…I have never seen this man before…I am sorry I couldn't help," answered Cleo and was the first one to get back to Master Kyno who was waiting for them near the door. "Do you think we could see Risse?" she continued while Marr joined them and they all left the room together.

"You might not be allowed to enter, but I can take you to the infirmary," came Master Kyno's answer and they followed him throughout the temple.

Marr had noticed that he had a hard time staying tuned to the dark side, and he wandered how Xander managed to do it with all the Jedi around. It was the second time he had been on Tython, but the first time was for his friend's wedding. It wasn't as hard at that time, with all the people around, with other Sith as well, but now it was different. He'd had an uneasy feeling since the orbital station and had to admit to himself that it was hard to concentrate, to identify the emotions the others had. He felt vulnerable and weakened. The only way to remain in control was to completely merge into the darkness, to let it surround him and shield him against the Jedi. He did, and Cleo saw right away the red clouds moving with him, like a shield destined to keep out the Jedi and their influence. Discreetly, she squeezed his hand, and Marr held her close to him. He didn't want to even imagine how would he feel, how he would react if anyone tried to kill her in front of his eyes. After a few minutes they turned around the last corner and the glass wall of the infirmary allowed them to see through it. Nothing could have prepared them to see the completely ravaged room that looked like a war had been in there.

Xander had given up counting how many times that day he went from despair to hope and back into despair in only seconds. Clarisse was just moved from the cold operating table on one of the more comfortable hospital beds when their son stopped breathing. She had been recovering slowly for the past few hours, and when she became aware of her surroundings, Xander did hope for a few seconds. Now he was back, enduring the punishment for his failure to protect his family. " _Bring him to me…I need to touch him…"_ he heard her faint thought, but objected right away. _"No. You are not recovered yet, Clara. You need to…"_ he tried to make her understand that it was a bad idea. _"I need to do everything to save our son. Please…"_ Still not convinced that was the right thing to do, Xander used the force to speed to the maturation chamber, surprising everyone. He disconnected all the sensors from the small body and lifted him in his arms. He was so tiny, that his whole body fit into Xander's palm, but he held him carefully, rushing to place him on Clarisse's chest.

"Don't take him out of the chamber…He will die," tried one of the medics to stop him, and Xander looked at him with anger.

"Do you doubt my decision?"

The medic took a step back hoping that he won't get force choked.

"No…But he is…"

He didn't finish his sentence and Xander didn't bother with him anymore. The second he placed Xollin on Clarisse's chest, she took in a deep breath, for the first time since she was injured. Everyone was surprised, they had all stopped what they were doing, just looking at the new family.

"Darth Hellix…" tried Master Shan next, but this time Xander looked at her with calm and resignation.

"She asked for him," he said and sat on the edge of her bed. The very next second her aura flared around her. In only seconds, both her and their baby were enveloped in the soft, warm light. That was when everyone in the room understood what was going on, she was going to heal him.

"Shield your eyes," he heard Master Shan warning everyone and he just made sure his darkness was going to protect him.

Clarisse's aura became brighter and brighter with every passing moment and soon everyone had to turn away from her. Everyone but Xander, he was protected by his darkness, his eyes were closed and all his concentration on her mind. Minutes were passing slowly, but at the baby's cry everyone was relieved, he was back breathing, and Clarisse didn't stop there. She wanted to make sure he was going to be all right. Even if she didn't see him yet with her own eyes, she could feel him. She felt his injuries, and healed them, his frail little body and made him stronger. Xander could easily feel how much everything she was doing was taking out of her and he got worried that even if their baby was going to be all right, she might not. Unusual warmth was soon felt in the room and it became hotter every second. Soon alarms on all monitors went off and no one could do anything to stop them. Objects started to float in the room, moving chaotic, threatening the safety of everyone around. _"Clara, stop. You are endangering everyone…"_ said Xander but she didn't respond right away. _I can't stop now. He needs more strength…"_ Xander heard her answer and the next second every single one of the monitors in the room exploded in hundreds of shards. Minor injuries, cuts and scrapes were marking everyone in the room, but she continued to hold her blinding aura. _"Clara, you have to stop. You have to…"_ tried Xander again, but this time she asked him with an even more faint tone " _Help him… I need you to direct me…"_ Without any hesitation, Xander placed one of his hands on his son's body, while with the other took Clarisse's hand into his. Their connection redirected her power to their son, and all the objects that were floating in the room before, fell on the cold floor with noise. More broken glass, more shards, but at least everyone else was now safe and they rushed to exit the room. Another hour later her aura receded and medics ran back in the room. They checked the baby, noticed that his injuries were healed, fresh skin covering now the affected areas, and all his vitals were normal to a newborn.

"This in unbelievable…He is like a nine months new born…She aged him, his organs and everything…The baby is completely outside any danger," said one of the medics and they rushed to wrap him in a light blanket and placed him in a small bed right beside hers.

Xander glanced at him after he heard the comments and that was when for the first time his son opened his eyes. Big, light blue eyes looked at the world around for the first time and Xander smiled. Quickly he turned his attention to Clarisse, knowing already that all the effort, all she did, was going to have consequences. He was right, and they didn't delay their presence. Her breathing became shallow, and she gripped on his hand for a second, after which her hand just let go and slid from his. She was back on a quick road downhill. By the time the monitors were replaced, Clarisse wasn't even responding his tries to communicate with her. He was sending pleas, telling her how much he loved her, how much he needs her, but there was nothing coming back from her. It appeared that her mind was shutting down and Xander found himself not knowing what to do. Fear and desperation were gripping at him again and again, and one terrifying image came to his mind. He could see her getting incinerated and himself in front of the fire holding in his arms their son. The baby was moving his little arms, and trying to turn his head to see his mother. The flames were reaching high, in the night, and he shook his head.

"Noo!"

Xander took again one of Clarisse's hands into his and kissed it, holding if against his cheek. _Clara…no! Come back…please don't leave me, please…"_ This time, a faint thought crossed her mind and he saw it right away. _"Xander…"_

That was when Marr and Cleo had stopped in front of the glass wall and Xander felt their presence right away. He looked at Marr and motioned for them to come in. Walking over the broken glass and avoiding the mess on floor, Marr and Cleo approached Clarisse. Cleo's eyes were attracted right away by the tiny baby, and she smiled with tears in her eyes. Clarisse didn't look good, and she was afraid she was going to lose her friend. Suddenly the room got filled with the loud alarm from the newly replaced monitor. The screen flashed red a couple of times and the number twenty percent appeared.

"Turn that darn thing off! I can't even hear myself think…" Cleo yelled at the assistant that was trying to turn the alarm off with shacking hands.

"I am sorry, Captain, but we need to…"

Without any other word, Cleo ran and unplugged the monitor. The same second the assistant tried to stop her.

"We need it, it tells us what percentage her vitals are…It is crucial."

"If I hear that thing again, I swear I am going to shoot it!"

Marr smiled behind his mask. He knew very well her temper and not just once he fought against her determination. He glanced quickly to the scared assistant and made his evaluation: he didn't stand a chance in front of Cleo. A medic approached them and tried to smooth things, plugging the monitor but turning off the alarm. It was blinking the red numbers, but quietly and Cleo turned her back at both of them sitting on the edge of Clarisse's bed on the other side, across from Xander. Marr's hand was resting on Xander's shoulder, like he was trying to encourage him, to send him from his own strength.

"Can she hear us?" asked Cleo next looking at Xander this time seeing his pain, his exhaustion, and his desperation.

"I am not sure…" he answered and next he glanced at the monitor, only to see the number eighteen displayed.

"Risse…" started Cleo to whisper her friend getting closer to her. "I am sorry I have cut your honeymoon short with Ziost and everything, but I didn't think you are going to get me back. Marr and I were busy, we were trying to make a baby…" she added in a whisper so low that only Marr and Xander could hear it, making both of them smile. "You need to get back to us so we can all go back…Your son is so cute, and he has blue eyes…

Xander was still holding Clarisse's hands into his and he heard her faint thought _Cleo…My dear friend…_ and he smiled with sadness nodding to Cleo. She knew then that Clarisse could hear her and she brushed away a rebel string of hair off her face. "Don't you dare give up on me now. We need you, all of us, not just Xander and your son." She continued and Xander saw the number on the screen getting even lower. Clarisse was only five percent away from the critical point and Xander made a last effort. _"Clara, I need you to listen to me. Remember our training, remember Alderaan…"_ he started and Clarisse answered him " _Xander…I am so tired…I want to sleep…"_ He took in a deep breath and continued " _I need you to leach on me. You can do that, please!"_ It took another few seconds and another percent before he could hear her _"You need your strength to take care of our son…"_ He only hesitated one second, and then he continued _"No. I do not wish to live without you…If you are going to leave me, I will join you…"_ This time his words had the desired effect, and Clarisse's hand twitched into his. She was trying to hold on to him. _"Just leach on me, Clara. I am here, and so is Marr, Master Shan, Master Kyno, we are on a planet full of force users…Everyone will help. Just come back, please. It is the last thing I am asking of you…"_ Another number dropped on the monitor and Xander's heart stopped. He felt Marr's hand on his shoulder tightening the hold and his head dropped. He was defeated, and accepted the punishment for failing at protecting her. There was no more hope left in him, when finally he felt Clarisse starting to absorb from his power. His head jerked up, and with glowing eyes asked Cleo to go get Master Shan, Master Kyno and as many force users she could find. Clarisse was going to need them. Cleo jumped on her feet right away and started to walk, but she stopped after only couple of steps and turned to the assistant with a frightening look in her eyes.

"That darn thing better stay quiet or it won't be the only thing meeting my blaster…" she said with her blaster in her right hand.

The poor assistant nodded scared and Cleo turned around with a satisfied smile on her face _Hehe…I still got it!_ she thought and started to run to get the masters and some Jedi into the infirmary.

With the first rays of a shining sun, Xander's hope made yet another comeback. Clarisse was on her way to recovery, slowly, but steady she was going up about a percent every few minutes. He was beyond exhausted, but refused to move, to take a break, he didn't want to step away from her not even for a second. With all the force users around, helping, Cleo found herself useless. She looked at everyone and she wished she would have been a force user herself, she wanted to help, but her force connection was too little, even if Marr had been training her. The connection between the two of them was strong, but she couldn't connect that way with anyone else. She directed all her attention to Clarisse's son when he cried, and she rushed to him. A Jedi was already near his tiny bed, and started to feed him. Cleo's revolt escalated quickly and she didn't shy away from expressing it.

"You have got to be kidding me! You won't even touch him? "

"We are not allowed to…" tried to explain the young Jedi, most probably still a padawan.

"You think he is going to bite you? He doesn't even have teeth…" she answered snarky as always and distracting Marr.

"It is not that, Captain…"

"Let me guess: you are afraid not to 'form attachments'! You Jedi and your stupid, stupid rules!" growled Cleo and next second she took the baby in her arms, and almost hit the young Jedi when she got the bottle out of her hand. She walked away with Clarisse and Xander's son and took him on the other side of the room. "You poor little guy…Whoa…you stinky little guy…" she joked and let him down on one of the tables. A medic came and helped her change the diaper, while Cleo noticed for the first time the marks of his injuries.

"Are those scars going to go away in time?" she asked the medic after he made sure he was all right.

"Unfortunately no…He probably will never have any hair here either…" he answered pointing to the long scar on the side of his head.

Involuntarily, Cleo touched her belt where she had the vial containing hairs and blood from the one that was responsible for everything.

"That is fine…It will make you look even more handsome for the ladies!" she joked and took the baby again in her arms. She walked with him to a chair and started to feed him the bottle with warm milk. Marr was seriously distracted and when Xander looked at him questioning him, he broke contact with him and walked away for a few seconds. Cleo's image there, holding the baby, feeding him, talking to him, was making Marr loose his calm. His blood was starting to boil and he did his best to control his own emotions remembering where he was. Cleo felt his eyes on her and she turned her head looking at his mask, knowing that from behind it, his eyes were glowing gold and smiled at him. Marr couldn't help thinking of her holding their own baby one day, and his heart beats accelerated. His strong emotions distracted a few of the force users and they looked his way surprised. He couldn't keep everything in check and rushed out of the room in a try to compose himself. Cleo looked at the sliding doors closing behind him and she couldn't hide her smile. She felt his emotions, his desire and for a few seconds she imagined how would be to hold her own baby. _That must be what Ari was thinking…One day…One day we will have our baby, Ari, and I can't wait!_ She continued to feed Xollin and after that she just held him until he fell asleep again, without having the slightest idea that she was already pregnant, that the day when she will hold their own baby was closer than she thought. She did hear and felt Marr coming back into the room, but she didn't look in his direction, she wasn't sure she could control her desire to jump in his arms. Marr retook his place by Xander and everything got again quiet.

The warm, late afternoon light was filtered by the large windows, and with the infirmary all cleaned up and back into order, it looked peaceful. When Clarisse went over eighty percent, the Jedi and the masters that had been helping, left quietly leaving them alone. They all noticed that she had stopped absorbing from their power, when she started to heal herself. Xander was the only one left right beside her, still sitting on the edge of her bed. He just continued to look at her, at the soft aura surrounding her, and expecting her to open her eyes any second. After Marr told him about his and Cleo's suspicion about the attacker, Xander ripped off of him the blood soaked robes.

"Here. You should have enough of her blood on it…Even if I don't want to believe that it is true, I need to know. I need to know if I have killed her father…" he added and turned his attention back to Clarisse.

Marr had joined Cleo on the opposite side of the room where she and Xollin have been most of that day. They both looked at the sleeping baby, until he woke up and Cleo rushed to change him and feed him again.

"He is such an amazing baby…Barely makes any sounds, like he knows what is going on," whispered Cleo and Marr's arm went around her holding her close to him without any word.

The second Clarisse opened her eyes, she saw Xander, right beside her, still holding her hand and looking at her.

"Xander…" she whispered and smiled at him.

He had been thinking what he will say to her when she will wake up, how is he going to apologize for everything had happened, how will show her how much he loved her. Her whisper found him unprepared and all he could say was her name.

"Clara…"

Xander wrapped his arms around her, at loss for any words. He couldn't speak, or think straight, he could just feel. He held her close to him in silence, letting all his emotions free. They didn't need any words, both of them knowing exactly what the other was feeling, thinking, knowing they were just as happy to be together once again. Marr had felt their emotions and knew exactly the second his sister woke up. He just held Cleo closer to him, touching lightly the baby's cheek with his gloved hand.

"Clarisse is awake" he whispered Cleo "They will most probably ask for their son soon…" he added and Cleo nodded resisting the impulse to turn around and go hug her friend. She knew she would like some privacy with Xander after everything.

With the first signs of the night fall, the two ships were taking off with the same destination: Ulton. Marr and Cleo rushed to the med bay on Marr's ship and programed the medical droid to run the tests, while Vonn was setting their course. After the quick dinner, they went in their bedroom and that was when Marr took Cleo in his arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"Earlier today, when you were taking care of their baby…" he started and Cleo smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know…You thought about us having our own," she interrupted him and Marr nodded.

"Are you sure you are ready for it? You will have to retire, no more fighting for you, no more getting yourself any sort of trouble, no more…"

"I am ready…" whispered Cleo and interrupted his words with a kiss.

Marr deepened her kiss and took her to their bed. They were already in hyperspace, and in the semidarkness of their bedroom only whispers of love could be heard for a while. When finally tiredness took over, Cleo fell asleep under Marr's soft touches. He imagined her again pregnant, carrying his child, and fell asleep with that image in his mind.

Even if Xander was beyond exhausted, he made sure everything was in order, they had some food and he held his son in his arms, feeding him while Clarisse took the shower she was longing for.

"He looks just like you…" she whispered smiling and sitting on the edge of their bed, taking Xollin so he could go take his shower as well.

"He has your dark hair and those incredible long eyelashes" answered Xander and after a light kiss he walked away into the shower.

Xander stared for a while at the blood washing away from his body, going down the drain. His head was low, and took a deep breath. _I swear it is the last time I will fail at protecting my family! Nobody will ever touch them again. No one! Ever!_ The sound of his fist hitting the tile made Clarisse look up surprised, and a sad smile appeared on her face. She put the baby in the small bed right beside theirs and reached to the force. She felt his emotions and rushed to him.

"Xander…" she whispered and placed her hand on his back while he was just drying of with one of the big, soft black towels. "It is not your fault, please understand," she continued, but he turned right away facing her.

"It is my fault! I have failed to protect you, our son…It is my entire fault. I should have…"

"You could have not done anything more than you have already. You couldn't sense him, I am the one that should have…I did, just…too late, and…too shocked…" she finally admitted to him and suddenly Xander forgot how tired he was. He sensed right away that it was something she hasn't told him.

"What do you mean?" he insisted pulling some pants on and walking back in the bedroom with his wife.

"Everything I had been sensing lately, that uneasy feel, the out of place something, the danger, everything…I should have known…" she started to talk avoiding looking at him. Clarisse was feeling guilty, and blame herself as much as Xander was blaming himself. "I saw him right before his light saber went off…I looked in his eyes…"

"Clara, look at me," said Xander and held her face up, towards him. "Do you know who that man was?" he insisted and the same second Marr's and Cleo's theory came into his mind.

She nodded and tears filled her eyes. "It was…whatever was left of my father…" she whispered and Xander took a step back.

"It cannot be…No. Please tell me that I have not killed your father! He died years ago…" he tried to make sense of the chaotic thoughts, of the reality that was getting more twisted with every passing second.

"I thought so too…I had no idea that he was alive, or better said some version of him…Xander, his mind was gone, he was twisted and sick…He camouflaged himself only so he could kill me. You heard him, when he called me 'Sith spawn'…"

"I thought that was directed to our son…" whispered Xander still in disbelief.

"No. It was for me, he knew who I was, who my mother was…"

Xander rushed back to her and held her in his arms, close to him, kissing her hair while Clarisse just cried quietly with her face hidden in his chest.

"I am so sorry Clara…I wish I would have known…"

She wiped her tears after a few short minutes and looked up to him.

"Xander, you did the right thing, you killed the man that wanted to kill me and our son. That man has never truly been my father… He was a very disturbed poor soul. Now he is one with the force, he is at peace."

Without any other word Xander kissed her and lifting her in his arms took her in their bed.

The Citadel was as always dominating Kaas City. It was the home of the deepest secrets in the galaxy, the place where the most elaborate plans were conceived, the darkest fears were hidden and the most twisted minds were at work day and night. That late evening was no exception, and Darth Vythius received the encrypted massage with a confused look. In only minutes he was reading the message and his datapad flew across the room. Anger made his eyes flare bright and lightning was lingering around his fingertips. A chair followed the datapad and he rushed at his desk hitting it with his fist.

"No! Not again!" he yelled in the large office, and with one sweep everything on his desk fell on the floor. He continued to pace trying to calm down. "You have betrayed me for the last time, Khaly! I swear it, I will get my revenge. It is going to be swift and sweet, and you will suffer!"

The message he received contained proof that she betrayed him, working with Darth Marr. Suddenly everything made sense, he understood why everything went wrong with his plan, why Darth Hellix went to Ilum with his friend. All the missing pieces that he had been looking for were revealed now and his fury was all directed against her: Darth Khalyce. Knowing that the best medicine for him was revenge, he channeled all his anger into that direction and his mind started to work again. He was looking for a way to make her suffer, make her pay for her betrayal, and eventually eliminate Marr for good. Being under his boot was not what he wanted, he despised him and hated him with passion. _How do you make someone suffer? I want her to suffer, not just a quick pain, death would be way to easy…I need to find something…_ he thought and opened a drawer in his desk taking out the jewelry box he had sitting there for a few days. He opened it, and looked again at the large ruby, set in the middle of the aurodium bracelet. _What a fool I have been…I was thinking to give her another one of her favorite jewels…_ With a sudden move the small, flat box flew through the air and hit the cold floor. The sound of the jewelry hitting the black marble floor made him look in that direction. It looked like a bleeding heart and suddenly an idea came to his mind.

"That is it! Break her heart…And since her heart belongs to that major, what better way than to eliminate him?

With his plan taking shape, Vythius's eyes were getting brighter and brighter with anticipation. Revenge felt good and he didn't delay to start taking action. First he needed to get his hands on the major and he knew wasn't going to be easy. _But not impossible either!_ He thought and next second started to make calls.


	39. Chapter 39

As soon as she woke up, Cleo ran out of bed and quickly pulled a robe on. She was still tying the knot with the long belt when she quietly exited the bedroom, leaving Marr still asleep. She rushed to the med bay and checked the results of the test.

"Darn it! I had to be right…Risse is going to be devastated" she whispered and shook her head, worried. Just to be sure she rechecked everything one more time before heading back to the bedroom. She was hoping she was wrong, she hoped the man that attacked her friend was a nobody, but it wasn't. It really was her father and Cleo wished she had never had that idea, or pursued it. Back in the bed she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes even though she knew already she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep.

"I take it the test were positive…" she heard Marr the same instant and looked at him startled.

"Yes…I am sorry I woke you…"

"You did not. I woke up when you were running out. Not feeling you in my arms woke me up," he added and pulled her back close to him making Cleo smile.

"Risse is going to be devastated…Her own father…What kind of man does that?" she asked Marr and looked in his eyes.

"In this case, a very sick, twisted man…" said Marr and Cleo interrupted him right away turning on one of the lights.

"In this case? What that supposed to mean?"

Marr let out a deep sigh and looked in her eyes. She deserved to know the truth, after all.

"I am going to tell you something, and it might be…disturbing…Just keep in mind that I am not one of them…" he started, but Cleo was already having a bad feeling about what she was about to hear. She knew him, and he would have not started to prepare her like that if there was no reason. She grew worried before he even started, but she nodded in his direction. "You already know that in the Sith high society, marriages are rare, and when they happen they are arranged, bloodlines are compared…They do that to ensure children with certain…qualities…"

"Qualities?" she interrupted him squinting her eyes.

"Yes, they want children that will be force sensitives, that will grow into powerful Sith. The certain bloodlines will bring in characteristics from those families…" he tried to explain, but Cleo wasn't exactly patient.

"That is stupid! There is no guarantee that a child will be force sensitive, even from parents with…pedigree!" she said finally finding the word she was looking for and made Marr smile.

"True, but the chances are higher. That is why love usually has nothing to do with Sith marriages…"

"What if they have children that are not force sensitives? What then?" she insisted and this time Marr cupped her head into his hand and held her face towards him.

"They kill them."

Cleo could not believe she heard him right, she blinked a couple of times, and right away she pulled back, and away from him in spite of his effort to keep her close.

"Please tell me that it's a joke…That can't be real…"

"Unfortunately it is the truth. If the children are born force blind, they will wait a few months, and if there still is no sign of force sensitivity, they kill them…Most pregnancies are kept secret until they know for sure the child is what they would expect, otherwise…"

"You realize that chances for us to have a force blind child are high…" she whispered with tears already filling her eyes.

"That is why I told you that I am not one of those Sith. I married you because I love you, not for your bloodline…" he tried again to explain her pulling her back into his arms.

"So you won't kill our…" she whispered and it was Marr's turn to interrupt her.

"Kitten, do you know me at all? Do you think I care about that? I love you, and I will love our child no matter what! Do you really think I am capable of killing our own child?"

"No, but…"

"Cleo…Kitten..." he whispered the second she hid her face in his chest and let free the tears. "Shh…To be honest, I wish we would have a force blind child…He or she would have a chance at a normal childhood, to play and be careless…To get excited when they see a ship flying by instead of quizzed about the make, model, and characteristics…To run around free, to laugh and bring us joy…" Cleo heard every one of his words while his hand was stroking slowly through her hair. His voice was soothing and the tone was hiding some sadness. She understood right away that he wanted his child to have everything he didn't and looked at him with tears still running down her cheeks.

"Even if that would cost you your reputation, and…"

"I got where I am through hard work, not because of my blood line…My true identity it is a secret to everyone…Nobody would ever dare to even whisper something offensive to me or my family! You have to know that much by now…" he said and smiled at her wiping the tears away and kissing her lightly.

"I don't want to shame you…To…"

"You cannot do that, not even if you would try."

Cleo turned off the light that she turned on only minutes ago and cuddled in his arms. "In that case…" she whispered and the same second Marr's laugh filled the dark bedroom.

She had missed Ulton, and Clarisse went for a short walk to the lake after Marr and Cleo's visit. The test results were positive and Xander accepted the truth. He was still struggling with the fact that he killed her father, in spite of everyone's assurance that he did the right thing. Clarisse couldn't help smiling again when she remembered how surprised Cleo and Marr were when she told them she had already known, that she had recognized him. Xollin was asleep again, but Clarisse took him outside, by the lake and set his small carrier beside her. She looked at him and involuntarily tears started to run down her face. She was happy that he was alive, that he had a chance to live, but sad that he already had to fight for it. _He is only a couple of days old and already been fighting…Already has light saber marks on his body for the rest of his life. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Xander's hopes for a second child are gone too…He didn't even blink when I was told that I can't have any more children. Maybe he didn't hear or understood right…He had no reaction at all. Xollin, you are all that we will ever have._ Clarisse looked again at her son, touched lightly the long scar above his right ear, and then she lay in the grass looking at the sky. It was another breathtaking sunset and she tried to smile, but more tears came. Xander had seen her and he stood in front of the window for a while just looking at her, and their son. He could easily sense her sadness and right away the guilt made another comeback. He was having a hard time forgiving himself for everything, even if she had told him that he did the right thing. He could not accept that he had killed her father, the man that gave her life. Even if he had never truly been a father for her, Xander was still troubled by everything. He went ahead and meditated for a couple of hours, and then went back to the window. Clarisse was still by the lake and he decided to join her. The sunset was over and the night was going to cover soon everything, when he found her holding Xollin.

"Look who is here, Xollin…Your father…" she whispered and Xander smiled sitting in the grass beside her. His arm went around her shoulders, and the other hand caressed lightly his son's cheek. He was looking at him with big, curious blue eyes.

"You two should come inside, it's almost dark, and soon will get cold…"

"I was about to do that…He needs a new diaper too…" said Clarisse and tried to stand up, but Xander held her down and looked into her eyes.

"You have been crying."

"I am sorry…I am fine now."

It was clear to him that she didn't want to talk about whatever the reason she had, and this time helped her up and they all went inside the house. After they both spend a little more time with their son, the nanny took over and Xander and Clarisse had dinner. They were avoiding talking about their concerns, and when they went on the terrace with drinks, in the faint light of the small moon, Xander couldn't resist anymore.

"I feel guilty enough, without you crying and not telling me why…Without you distancing from me…I feel like you hate me…" he whispered and let his head down.

"Xander, how can you even think like that?" asked Clarisse and lifted his head, looking into his eyes. "I love you more than ever…I owe you my life, our son's life…We are both still alive because of you…"

He looked away and then down again "Still you are pulling away from me every minute…I feel you slipping away."

Clarisse let out a deep sigh and took a few steps away, leaning against the low banister. She hated to see him like that, but she was afraid to open the subject, she didn't want to hurt him even more. She figured that sooner or later they will have to talk about it anyways and she looked at him again. Her heart cringed seeing him with his head down, he wasn't himself, he was not the man she knew he was.

"When they told me that I won't be able to have more children…You didn't even blink…Do you hate me?"

Xander's head jerked up the same second and she saw his blue eyes looking at her with all the love she was hoping he would still have for her.

"Hate you? Clara, I love you more than life itself! I was only worried about you, about how you were going to take the news…I already knew," came his answer and he rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You did?"

"Yes…I overheard them talk right after they took Xollin out…I don't care about that! All that it matters to me is you," he added and kissed her. Clarisse got lost in his kiss, in his arms around her, in the feeling that everything was all right.

"So you are OK with it?" she insisted after she regained her breath.

"I am happy with you, Clara. To be honest, after I have seen how hard this pregnancy was on you, I doubt that we would have another child anyways…I would not put you through that again even if you could have more children. We have Xollin and each other…All I want is for you to be happy…"

Clarisse was looking in his eyes, feeling his hand caressing her jaw, his love surrounding her in a cocoon, and felt that everything was in place again. "Xander…" she whispered and let her head rest on his chest. They stood there, in the silver light of the moon without any more words. They both knew that everything was going to be all right, that the love they had for each other was stronger than ever. When the red clouds appeared in front of them, in the dark garden, instinctively Clarisse held on to Xander tighter and he pulled her closer to him. His parents materialized in front of them in seconds and they both looked at them surprised.

"Mother…Father…' whispered Xander.

"You have made it through yet another challenge…" was his father first to speak.

"You seem surprised," answered Xander right away.

"We are…It wasn't easy, but you both made it…and your son…" added his mother and she looked at Clarisse.

"I am hoping for a break…" she whispered and next she looked at Xander.

"And you are having one…For a few years anyways…Teach your son well. He will need it."

Xander's attention shifted to his father the same second. "What do you mean? Is he in danger?"

"Not yet…He will grow very powerful, more powerful than any of you…But he will need the right guidance. The time will come when he will need both of you and your power…Just be prepared for it," said Xander's mother and she smiled to them.

"When? Can you tell us more?" insisted Clarisse and saw them both shaking their heads.

"No…But it will be years…Teach him well…" were their last words and disappeared just as fast, leaving Clarisse and Xander still confused.

"I hate when they do this!" Clarisse heard Xander's frustration and she smiled.

"They are cryptic…But at least we know we are having a break."

Her answer made Xander smile and lifted her in his arms, heading towards their bedroom. It was a whole new beginning for them and in their Ulton home's safety and serenity, Clarisse embraced every second. She decided to let go of all her fears, of her habit of worrying all by herself and talk openly about everything with her husband. Years and years of Jedi training, of being used to solving her own problems, to guard her feelings, were gone and replaced with total trust and openness. It took her a while to realize that keeping her old ways would only bring heartache, that shutting Xander out was only hurting him, and that was the last thing she wanted. She loved him and letting go of her Jedi ways she could only bring him the happiness that he was offering her. That night her transformation was complete, she transcended to finally be free. Her new family, her husband and son took first place in her mind. They already had in her heart, but she understood that she had to let them know it. Xander was beyond surprised with her new attitude, with how much happier she was making him every second. Her transformation was unbelievable and he could have not been happier with their new life.

Miles away, on the beach, Marr and Cleo had their own fresh start. Their honeymoon was getting better by the minute and neither of them wanted to even think of the time they would have to return to Dromund Kaas, at their regular life. With only days left for them to spend in the paradise Cleo had always dreamed of, Marr had an idea and he rushed to share it with her.

"Kitten…" he started that evening right after the dinner on their terrace.

"Meow…" she joked and ran in his arms.

"What would you say if we would just move here?"

Cleo looked at him surprised, but she resisted the impulse to say 'yes' right away.

"Is that even a possibility?" she asked instead.

"We can make it one. You love it here, it is safe, we could…"

"Ari…" she interrupted him right away. "As perfect as this place is, I am not sure it would be the best for you. I love it, yes, it is another dream that you made reality, but…You are who you are and even if I am retiring, I doubt that you will. You have to be on Korriban, on Dromund Kaas…Your presence is required all the time for whatever reasons…You can't just disappear."

Marr looked at her and as soon as she finished her explanation he kissed her. He realized she put his needs before hers, and that was just another proof of her love.

"We could make it work…I am just going to need some time to figure things out and sort…" he finally said after they both regained some thought.

"What if we spend more or less equal amounts of time here and on Dromund Kaas?" she interrupted him with an idea. "You could be present in your world, do the things you need to do, then just take some time off and come here…Maybe just holo in for a few of those meetings of your Council…I am happy with you no matter where we are, Ari! I don't want you to have to travel hours and hours just to accommodate us living here."

"That is not a bad idea at all…" he said, visibly thinking about it.

Cleo just smiled happy and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beats, feeling every breath he was taking. He was proving his love for her over and over again, every day, with every thought and action. _I can't believe how lucky I am…_

Darth Khalyce was already getting impatient, even if she knew there were still a couple of days until Na'ke's return. They had been together at Marr's and Cleo's wedding, and a week after that he had to go on a mission. Almost a month later, three weeks to be more precise, he was coming back and she couldn't wait. She missed him and knew he had missed her too. After their last holo she had a feeling that he was preparing a surprise and she made sure she wasn't going to disappoint either. She had ordered food and drinks she knew he enjoyed, and she even went and bought some new outfits to take his breath away. She really wanted to make his return special and went all out to do just that. She had no idea that someone else was awaiting his return with just as much anticipation, even if for different reasons. There had been over three weeks for Darth Vythius as well, since he found out about her betrayal and he worked day and night ever since. The day after Marr's wedding, when he received the proof had marked the beginning of his revenge. His agents, his apprentices and a small army were under strict orders and he finally had all the pieces for the puzzle he had been building slowly and carefully. The hardest part was capturing Major Koa, but thanks to one of the best agents, he had access to his communications. The agent had sliced into the programing of one of his droids, and wrote into his memory a new program. Every twelve hours the droid was downloading and transmitting all the new information, all communications, without even leaving a trace. The program was designed to auto destruct when a certain signal would have been sent, so there was not going to be any proof, and any trace that would lead anyone back to him. Vythius had now the easy way to capture the major and with only couple of days left he finally took a break. He made sure his spies were in place inside the spaceport, so he would know only seconds later when he was going to land. He was also interested to know when Darth Marr was going to return, and made sure his two targets were on everyone's radar. Anticipation and excitement made his eyes glow bright, and the sinister laugh filled his office. He paced slowly, hardly containing his anticipation. _I can taste my victory…It is so close, just hours, maybe a few short days away. Khaly and Marr…My two enemies in one shot! I have to make sure everything goes according to the plan. If any of them is going to react different than expected my plan will not work. Everything has to be perfect…"_ he thought and for the hundred time he played the recording that had the decisive role in his plan. With a satisfied smile on his face turned it off and sat with a drink.  
"To me!" he spoke in the silent room and had his drink.

Two days later, he was in a routine meting when he received the first message that made him excuse himself. He rushed back into his office and watched the short recording. Darth Marr and his wife had just been landed and he watched them walk just outside his ship and use the quick travel. The mid morning was suddenly shining for Vythius in spite of the never ending falling rain. His call was answered right away and his short order came next.

"Have the men in position at our location."

"Yes, My Lord." Came the answer back and terminated the call.

Next he checked the communications for one last time. The messages exchanged between Darth Khalyce and Major Koa brought another of his sadistic smiles on his face and he started to compose his own message. He already knew that the major was going to land in about an hour, and that Darth Khalyce was going to wait for him in her penthouse, so it was just the perfect set-up.

"Change in plans. Meet me at these coordinates. I have a surprise for you. Love, Khaly."

Major Koa read the message just as they were landing on Dromund Kaas and smiled touching his pocket again. Under the smiling looks of his crew he took out the small box again and opened it.

"She will say 'yes', Major."

Na'ke smiled and looked over to his medical lieutenant, Elara.

"I hope so...I really do," he admitted and glanced again at the beautiful ring he had been carrying around with him for the last couple of weeks.

"She is a smart woman. She will…" came again her assurance and left the cabin to prepare for the next while that they were supposed to spend on Dromund Kaas.

With the ship landed and all the orders out, Major Koa started to walk down the ramp, rushing to the speeder pad. He looked over the coordinates and figured more or less where they were. The afternoon was warm and the humidity in the air was making it hard to breathe…Or maybe was anticipation having something to do with it? Na'ke hopped on the speeder with a big smile and shook his head while programming the coordinates. The ride was going to take a few minutes, but he just couldn't wait. He felt his heart beating faster, and ran his hand through his hair a few times nervously. The pointy horns were almost covered by his hair and the thought that he needed a haircut passed his mind for a short second. Next he accelerated and followed the wavy road for a few miles. The blinking red dot was closer and closer and when he left the road, turning into the woods, his heart skipped yet another beat. He could hear the water somewhere near and soon saw it, running rapidly through the small creek. The thick trunk was serving as a bridge and he flew over it in a second. On the other side, in the tall grass, behind some rocks a blanket and a picnic basket were waiting. He stopped the speeder and jumped off rushing to the blanket.

"Khaly…" he called her name looking around and expecting to see her any second.

Instead of any answer, Na'ke felt the sting on the side of his neck and his hand went up right away just to feel the dart sticking out. _What is going on? Is this a trap? Khaly…_ was his last thought and before he could even pull out the dart or grab his blaster, collapsed in the grass. The same second a few masked men rushed out of the hiding and lifted him up loading his body in a crate and on the back of a speeder. When he opened his eyes it was dark, couldn't see anything and tried to move. His hands were tied behind his back and felt the cold restrains digging into his wrists. Next he felt strong arms lifting him on his feet and before he knew what was going on, the cloth that was covering him was pulled off his head.

"Who are you? What do you want?" were his first words and looked at the guards around him that didn't bother to answer him.

Suddenly the door opened and the old Sith walked into the room holding his hands at the small of his back. _I know him…I have seen him before…A few years ago, on Corellia…What was his name?_

"Major Na'ke Koa…We finally meet again" the Sith interrupted his train of thought and he looked at him.

"You could have asked nicely to meet…" he answered with sarcasm and the Sith stopped turning around to face him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Some old and ugly Sith…Your name is escaping me for the time being, but I remember I beat your skinny arse a few years back, on Corellia…" answered Na'ke and right away saw the lighting appear at the Sith's fingertips. The very next second he felt it through his body, felt the burning, unbearable pain travel through his veins and force him to his knees. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity, when he stopped and this time came close to the major.

"You will cooperate, or someone's life will be in danger…" spoke Darth Vythius and Na'ke looked in his eyes. They were red, and the dark, black signs of corruption were even more visible on his face now than the last time he saw him. The black circles around his eyes were darker, the black veins crossing over the wrinkled face, and even the soft, fleshy tendrils were now bearing the unmistakable signs of the darkness.

"I don't care about your threats!" Na'ke said and rose to his feet.

"That is very brave and stupid of you, but would you risk Darth Khalyce's life?

"Leave Khaly out of this!" answered Na'ke right away and Vythius laughed, his thin, dark lips stretching over small, uneven teeth.

"You will do what I say and she will be safe…" growled the old man and Na'ke knew he would hurt her if he didn't do whatever it was that he wanted.

"Do I have your word?" he insisted knowing better than to trust him.

"Sure…You can have it…"

"If you hurt her, I swear I am going to kill you!" threatened Na'ke and made the Sith in front of him laugh again.

"Right…From this moment you are not to speak a word unless I ask you to. Not a sound! Are we clear?"

Na'ke nodded in silence, already starting to think of an escape plan. The next second the Sith left, leaving him in the small room, with the four guards holding their rifles pointed to him.

 _Khaly…I have to get out of here and warn her…This Sith has to die! I will kill him myself! I should have not shown mercy three years ago…Now…How do I get out of here?_

Darth Vythius walked out of the small adjacent room to his office with a satisfied grin on his face and his eyes bright with excitement.

"Step two."

His voice echoed in the office and he checked the time, it was already past four hours since the major's landing. Without any hurry, he walked to the holoterminal and dialed a frequency.

Darth Khalyce was waiting for Na'ke for almost four hours. She was growing worried, it wasn't like him to be late and not let her know. The bad feeling she'd been having was becoming more persistent and when her personal holo rang, she ran to answer it.

"Vy…" she said surprised seeing Darth Vythius and regretting she didn't even check the frequency before answering.

"My dear Khaly…You look stunning as always…" was his turn to say and looked at her.

She was wearing some sexy lingerie, letting most of her slim, toned body exposed. Vythius's eyes traveled over her red skin and black tattoos. He remembered tracing the outlines of those tattoos with his fingertips, the feel of her soft skin contrasting with the rougher one where the tattoos were. Darth Khalyce saw right away the look on his face and she rushed to cover up with a long robe. "Would you be a darling and come to my office?" he asked her interrupted from his admiration.

"This is a bad time…I have plans…" she tried to turn down his invitation quickly.

"If your plans include Major Koa, it's not happening…" he started his attack keeping a superior smile.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" she started to question him, while the feeling that something terrible happened was even stronger.

"Let us say that I had a talk with him earlier…"

"A talk? Where is he? What did you do to him?" she continued almost convinced now that Vythius had something to do with Na'ke being late.

Without a word, he pressed a button and let her see a recording of their earlier 'talk', making sure the sound was off. Darth Khalyce felt the danger right away and she squinted her eyes looking at the Sith she hated.

"If you touch one hair on his head…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…get in my office. Now!" he ordered interrupting her threat and terminating the connection.

Darth Khalyce rushed to get some clothes on with shaking hands. If she could she would have cried, but she was too angry at Vythius and she knew that he must want something from her very much if he was blackmailing her with Na'ke's life. She tried her best to keep calm, she knew he would take advantage of any mistake she'd make. Only her determination to free Na'ke kept her thoughts together. She had to do whatever to find him, to free him, she knew that Vythius was not just letting go of his prisoners…Ever. With her light saber on her belt and the long hooded cape on, she stepped out of the quick travel point right in front of the middle tower of the Citadel. The rain had stopped for a change, but she couldn't care less. The sound of her rushed steps on the wet pavement resonated in the quiet night. The guards saw her approaching his office, with lightning lingering at her fingertips and shining bright through the crimson clouds following her closely. She passed right by them with bright red eyes and stormed in his office.

"Where is he, you bastard?"


	40. Chapter 40

"Good to see you too…" answered Darth Vythius and looked at her with superiority, knowing that he was holding the life of the man she loved in his hands.

"What do you want, Vythius? Why are you doing this?" she insisted with anger building up inside her.

"I need your cooperation for a small mission…Should not take more than couple of hours from your time."

She took a few steps inside his office, looking around, hoping to see something, a clue to where Na'ke would be, to what was Vythius after.

"I am not doing anymore missions for you! Where is Major Koa?" she insisted trying to buy some time.

Darth Vythius noticed her plan right away, but took a box from his desk and approached her.

"I have got this for you…" he said and opened the box in front of her. The beautiful bracelet with the red ruby in the middle, cut in a heart shape surprised her and she looked at him suspicious, squinting her eyes.

"What is this? Stop your sick games and…"

"This is a bracelet, and you will wear it until you will finish your mission. Has a microchip in, so I can hear every word you say, know every frequency you dial or any message you would try to send…" he explained with a cold calm closing the bracelet on her wrist with a 'click'.

"I don't want it! I told you I am not working for you anymore!" Darth Khalyce lost her calm the same second and tried to open the bracelet with the clear intention of throwing it in his face.

"So you would risk his life, rather than do a mission for me…Interesting…" Vythius spoke walking away from her.

"What do you mean?" she stopped him right away.

Darth Vythius knew that second that his plan was going to succeed. The panic in her voice, the tone, made him believe that he had her exactly where he wanted.

"If you refuse to collaborate, your lover boy dies!" His words were cold, calm and she knew he would kill him without even blinking.

"And if I do?"

"He will be waiting for you when your mission is over…" answered Vythius with the same coldness.

"Alive?" insisted Darth Khalyce.

"What do you think?" he answered with a question and she had the feeling he was just playing with her.

"I do not trust you! I want to talk to him."

Darth Vythius lifted one eyebrow and smiled with only half of his mouth.

"Does that mean that you are accepting my terms?"

"No, it means I do not trust you."

"Very well…I will let you see him."

The next second he pushed a button and the image of Major Koa came into view, surrounded by the four guards still holding their rifles pointed at him.

"Na'ke!" she called his name and the same second he looked up to the camera he already knew was in the room.

"Khaly…" he answered and the same second one of the guards hit him with the bottom of the rifle over his right temple.

Her small scream made Vythius smile with satisfaction.

"Was that necessary?" she asked with pain in her voice.

"You are getting soft. A Sith, a Dark Council member is bothered by a little blood?" he continued with sarcasm and a confidence that was driving Darth Khalyce crazy.

"Let him go!"

Vythius's laugh filled the office while she just looked at Na'ke. He was bleeding, the hit had cracked his skin and the blood was running down his side of the face. Without a word he just looked at the camera and shook his head slowly, hoping she would get his message. She did, but she couldn't think straight, the man she loved was in danger and she knew it was real, she knew Vythius wasn't joking.

Confirming her latest thought, Vythius spoke next: "We have wasted enough time! Be ready to fire on my mark. You have ten seconds, Khaly."

She saw the guards ready to fire, she heard the rifles charging and looked in Na'ke's eyes. He continued to shake his head silently.

"…Seven…Six…" she heard next Vythius counting down.

"I'll do it…" she whispered defeated.

"…Five…Four…"

"I said I'll do it!" she yelled at him this time, scared.

"Stand down" came his short order and with one hit of the button the image of Major Koa had disappeared.

"Good. I will contact you tomorrow with the details. You are free to go now," he continued to speak with the same superiority and confidence that she was not used to seeing in him.

Instead of leaving, Darth Khalyce took a few steps closer to Vythius and with squinted eyes she pointed her index finger at him.

"If you touch one hair on his head I am going to kill you myself!"

Her threat was real, cold, and Vythius knew she would do it. He hid his one moment of weakness right away and walked away from her.

"I promise I will not if you do your job right."

Without any other word she stormed out of his office leaving Vythius satisfied, with glowing red eyes and a smile that would have scared anyone. _This is fun! I should do it more often…_ he thought and to pour himself a drink.

The next morning found Darth Khalyce still trying to find a way to sabotage her own mission, whatever was going to be. She didn't sleep not even a minute that night, she had been up worried, in pain, scared and angry, all at the same time. When she told him that she was in love with Na'ke and that she can't continue to see him, Vythius seemed to have understood, why was he so jealous now? From where did all the hate against her came? She had been trying to find answers for hours and still nothing. Unlike her, Na'ke tried one time to take down one of the guards and get his rifle, but he was outnumbered, outgunned and his hands still bound behind him. He only got himself more injuries and after a while he did fall asleep in pain, but hoping that a good opportunity will present itself. He needed to be rested, and alert.

"Cleo, are you all right?" she heard Marr asking her while she refused yet another bite from the food he was keep trying to feed her.

"I am not hungry…" she answered and took another sip from her caff, after which she put the cup on the table and let her head on his chest. "I think I need more sleep…" she added and wrapped her arms around his body.

Marr laughed and pressed her head lightly on his chest. He was already in his armored suit, with the mask on a chair nearby on top of his gloves. "I guess I should let you sleep more…" he whispered and Cleo lifted her face to him with a smile. "You can take a nap after I leave…Nobody will bother you…"

"I don't think I can go back to sleep now…When are you going to come back?" she asked him next.

"After lunch, perhaps we could both take a nap…"

Cleo's laugh interrupted him and Marr smiled happy, his heart filled with joy.

"Like that will ever happen…" she managed to say between her laughs.

"It could…If you knock me unconscious…" joked Marr and next kissed her.

With his breakfast done, Marr put his gloves on and after another kiss and promise that he will be back early that afternoon, Marr left, leaving Cleo on the terrace with the leftovers from their meal. She took another look at the food and suddenly she felt sick. It was the second time in the last few days and her suspicion was getting to be an obsession. She rushed next to the med station in the stronghold, and found the same medic as before.

"My Lady…Are you all right?" he saluted and asked her right away noticing her paleness.

"Not really…I want you to run some scans" Cleo answered and lay on the hard table. "I suspect I might be pregnant, but not sure…" she added seeing his surprised look.

"That is easy. I can confirm that right away…" he said and grabbed the portable scanner, running it over her body.

Only seconds later Cleo heard the beeping of the scanner and looked at the medic. "So?"

"Congratulations! You are indeed pregnant. I will need to run a blood test to be able to confirm exactly how far along, but you are definitely pregnant…"

Cleo's happy smile brightened the room the same second. The rain that had started to fall couldn't shadow her happiness and she jumped on her feet right away, extending her arm into an invitation for the medic to go ahead with the blood test. She was already trying to think of the best way to tell Marr. _"Stars, I am so happy! Ari is going to be ecstatic…I can't wait to tell him. Maybe I should call him…No! It needs to be special._ With her blood into a vial, the medic walked away from her and started the test.

"It's going to take a while…Here," he said and gave her couple of pills and a glass of water. "These will help with the sickness," he explained seeing her questioning look.

"They won't hurt the baby?" insisted Cleo before taking the pills and the medic shook his head.

"No. They are perfectly safe and should be good for about a week…I will give you more to help over this period of time."

"Thanks, Doc!" she said happy and was getting ready to leave.

"My Lady, if I might say something…" he stopped her with his head down, hesitant to continue.

"What is it?"

"You have a tiny frame, a fragile body, even for a human…Carrying the child of a pureblood, even if a hybrid might be difficult…"

"What that supposed to mean?" she interrupted him right away, scared that something could be wrong with their baby.

"Pureblood babies tend to be bigger, stronger, grow faster…Your pregnancy might not be a normal one…You will need to be very careful, eat a lot more, and rest as much as you can…There is a chance you might have to spend months in bed…" he continued to explain, but Cleo was way too happy to pay any serious attention to his warnings.

"I will! "she said quickly and ran out of the med station, rushing back into the gold area.

Cleo's mind was starting to work on a plan on how to tell Marr, while she was just sitting on one of the lounges on the terrace, away from the falling rain. She kept nibbling absently at some pastries and sip from her caff, with her mind all over the place. _This is crazy. I have to calm down and think…I am pregnant! I can't believe it…Marr is going to be so happy, I am so happy…Stars I can't wait…Should I tell him tonight, call him, set up a romantic dinner…Yeah! A romantic dinner and then I drop the bomb! Nah…That is too…Cheesy. I need something else…Something different…Think, darn it! I came up with plans a lot more complicated than this, why can't I just find something? My mind keeps going in circles, I am saying same thing a million times…This is crazy!_ The rain continued to fall and Cleo lost the notion of time entirely.

It was one of the very rare days when the sun was shining in Dromund Kaas, and the reflection off the glass towers was almost blinding. Darth Khalyce was still trying to find answers to her questions when her holo rang and she looked at it, scared. " _Already? It is too soon…I need more time…"_ she thought but went and answered. She just hit the button and stood in front of it without a word.

"My darling Khaly…What beautiful morning it is…"

"Cut the crap, Vythius!" she almost yelled at him furious.

"I love it when you get all mad like this…It is when you do your best work! Ready for your assignment?"

She just nodded not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"In two hours you will have lunch with Captain D'arc at 'The upper room'. I already made reservations in your name…" he started, but she interrupted him right away.

"No…She is a friend! I won't let you hurt her! I…"

"I did not ask you to kill her…"

"Are you going to send your people to kill her? Is this your revenge on Marr?" she started to ask questions right away.

"The details of my plan are not for you to know…All you have to do is have lunch with her. When you are done, come to my office. Is that clear?" he asked with a tone that didn't admit any opposition.

"No! I will not let you kill her!"

"Then your lover boy it is…" said Vythius and the same instant her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"You are going to pay for this! If Marr will not kill you, I will!"

"Reservations for one o'clock. Do not be late, you know it is a busy place…" he added and terminated the connection the same second.

 _No…I cannot do it…I cannot have Cleo killed. I have to find a way to warn her! How? He will know if I say something to her…If I send her a message…That is it! A message! I can write it, and Vythius will never know. What if the ones following me will notice? I could make it worse…A short message, I can slip it to her and she will get the idea, I am sure. She is a smart woman…It's the only way. It will have to work!_ Right away she rushed to compose the short message, but found it being difficult to warn her, justify her action and everything else she wanted to say in a short, few words.

Darth Khalyce's call startled Cleo and she looked at her holo surprised, but smiled when she recognized the frequency. She agreed right away to meet for lunch and she couldn't wait. She ran to her dressing room when she realized that she should let Marr know she is going out, so he won't get all worried when he did not find her home, but she didn't want to call him. _He could already be in a meeting, besides, I am not sure I could contain my happiness and he will make me tell him…I don't want to spoil the surprise…I will send him a message!_ Right away she did and only seconds later she got a message back from him. "Take your time. Something came up and I will be late. I should get home around three, four o'clock."

"Perfect!" whispered Cleo and pulled her boots on. Next she clipped on her belt and from habit she reached for her blasters, but hesitated for a few seconds. _I am retired…I should not wear them anymore. Nah! I have to have to have them with me!_ She decided and after a quick check, she put them on her belt. "Lunch time!" she said happily and left the dressing room humming a song.

In his office, Darth Vythius let himself fall on the back of his chair. The short conversation with Darth Marr went better and easier than expected and he was content. They supposed to meet at two o'clock in his office, and Vythius's eyes were glowing with anticipation. _I have waited for this day for too long. Everything is going according to the plan…Just a few little details and my victory will finally be official. Now, I have to take care of those details…Khaly first!_ He thought and started to type on his terminal the same second. It was the time she supposed to meet the captain and he sliced into the cameras that were covering the entrance into the restaurant. He watched the two women hug and enter the restaurant, and then he pressed a button. The tiny red flashing light was now on and he smiled _Now, that that is taken care of, I should move on to the next._ He signaled to one of his apprentices to follow him, and went straight to the small room where Major Koa was.

"Major…"

"Scum!" he responded, angry that he was still there, still a prisoner.

Vythius looked up to the man in front of him. He was about a head taller, his broad shoulders and massive body almost twice his size, but the restrains and the guards made Vythius feel safe. He would have not if the other man was free and he hated him even more for that alone. Lightning shot out of his fingertips sending the major on his knees the next second and Vythius laugh filled the room, just like the smell of heated flesh. His lightsaber came alive with a hum and he pointed it to the major's neck. Na'ke looked him in the eyes without any fear.

"Your service is no longer required."

"I should have killed you on Corellia…Showing you mercy and sparing your life was a mistake!" spoke Na'ke next and Vythius's eyes grew brighter.

"You should have. If you think I will return the favor and become best friends you are mistaken. Any last words?" he asked him with superiority.

"Go to hell!"

"You first…" answered Vythius and the same second his lightsaber went straight into Na'ke's chest. Vythius could feel the other man last heartbeats, and looked into his eyes with the taste of power on his lips, with the smell of victory in the dilated nostrils. "I have promised I will not touch a hair on your head…I did not say anything about your heart!" he added and twisted the lightsaber in his chest.

"Khaly…" was the last word that left Na'ke's lips before collapsing on the black, cold floor, lifeless.

"She will be here soon…No worries!" said Vythius while putting his saber on his belt and walking away.

Back into his office he rushed to set up the next step in his plan while the guards were leaving. His apprentice was following him like a shadow, quiet and threatening.

"One more upload and all will be ready for her. Make sure everything is as I asked" ordered Vythius and his apprentice bowed and went back into the small room making sure all the details were in order. He returned a couple of minutes later and Vythius looked at him just to see his nod.

"Good. Nobody betrays me and gets away with it. Remember that!" added Vythius looking again at his apprentice. He could sense his fear and smiled.

'The upper room' was the place to be for the high society in Dromund Kaas. Either they were Sith, intelligence, or army, it was the place where everyone wanted to be seen. High ranked officials, wealthy businessmen, snobby wives, they were all part of the regular clientele. The restaurant was always busy, the food delicious and the service impeccable. It was the first time Cleo was there even if she heard about it in the past. While they were walking to their table, right in front of one of the windows overlooking the city, Darth Khalyce slipped the tiny piece of paper in Cleo's hand. Surprised, she looked at her friend, but Khalyce lowered her head avoiding her. As soon as they were seated, Cleo read the message while arranging the napkin on her lap. " _We are being watched and listened to. Vythius is holding Na'ke prisoner and forced me into this. High alert.! Forgive me…"_ Just as Khalyce had hoped, Cleo understood right away and she hid the message, smiling at her friend and taking her hand into hers over the table.

"It is so good to see you, I have missed you. Are you all right? "she asked and Khalyce just nodded at her.

From that second Khalyce and Cleo spoke in their own kind of language, saying one thing and meaning another. They were both on the same page, understanding and answering to each other without raising any suspicion. Cleo looked around her a few times, and then she asked Khalyce.

"This place is beautiful, and so many people here even in the middle of the day…I think I have seen a lady I know…Do you see anyone you know?"

Khalyce knew right away what was Cleo asking and she checked the room one more time before answering.

"A few people, but nobody really worth mentioning."

Cleo nodded and they continued their lunch talking about the little nothings, just as anyone would expect from two friends that have not seen each other for a month. When their drinks have been brought to them, Khalyce looked at her friend surprised.

"Water? You are not going to have a drink with me?"

"I am sorry, Khaly, but Marr and I have plans for tonight…We have decided to start working on having a baby as well…" whispered Cleo and she covered her abdomen with one hand while with the other grabbed Khaly's hand over the table again and looked into her eyes.

Darth Khalyce understood right away that she was telling her she is already pregnant and she fought the tears that were stinging her eyes. She doubted she will ever have that chance, feel the way her friend was and they just looked in each others eyes.

Right before two o'clock Marr called Vonn to check if Cleo was back yet.

"Not yet, My Lord. She is having lunch with Darth Khalyce at 'The Upper Room'…" answered Vonn right away.

"'The Upper Room'…I am going for my last meeting today, with Vythius and I do not expect to be too long. I might join them afterwards…What was she wearing?" asked Marr again already planning to surprise her.

"Her regular white leather suit." Vonn's answer came with a bow and after a short salute Marr terminated the call.

At two o'clock sharp, Marr entered Vythius's office and found him behind his desk. _He is trying to impress me…That desk is too big for him thought_ Marr advancing in the large room.

"Darth Marr…" Vythius rushed to salute him.

"What is it Vythius? You said is a matter of life and death…"

"It is…Would you like to have a seat?" he invited Marr.

"No. Let's make this quick, I do not have much time."

Marr was as always standing tall, looking with his well-known confidence and superiority around him. Vythius felt his power exuding from him and hated him more. He wished he would have been that powerful, he would not have any worries if he did…He only hesitated a second, and then he rose on his feet behind his desk and pressed a button.

"Very well..."

The recording started to play in the middle of his desk and Marr looked at it. The sight of Cleo, in her white leather suit, with her hands bind in restrains, surrounded by masked guards, made his heart stop. She looked scared, but at least she wasn't hurt. "Who are you people? What do you want?" he heard her asking and one of the guards asked her to be quiet, pointing a rifle to her. "You think that scares me? You are all so dead!" she threatened them and for a second Marr was proud of her. The reality of the situation reminded him that she was prisoner, somewhere and the man in front of him was responsible for it. With uncontrolled anger, Marr's hand clawed the air in front of him and Vythius was in a force choke the same second.

"You vermin…Let her go!"

"If anything happens to me she will die the next second…"Quickly he opened his robe half way to his chest and let Marr see the sensors attached to his skinny body. His answer brought him freedom from the choke and he rearranged his robe.

"You let my wife out of this! Let her go!" ordered him Marr with his hissed, distorted voice.

"That is up to you…" started Vythius to talk and slowly he walked from behind his desk coming closer to Marr.

"What do you want?"

"You…In exchange for her…" answered Vythius and pointed to the recording.

Marr's laugh filled the office and took out his holo dialing a frequency. The same second, a holo rang from the corner of Vythius's desk and Marr looked surprised at it.

"You are trying to call her…I have her holo, her datapad, I have HER!" insisted Vythius sensing that Marr was refusing to believe him.

Marr couldn't believe that was true. His mind was refusing to accept that Cleo was in danger, and this time was because of him. He looked one more time at the recording and then at Vythius. The older man looked satisfied, content, and Marr wanted to kill him.

"I can kill you right now. You do know that!"

"You will not…Not if you want your wife to live…" answered Vythius hiding his fear in front of his enemy.

Marr hesitated only a few seconds and then asked him directly:

"If I surrender, will you let her go? Alive?"

"She will walk free after you take her place…You have my word…" added Vythius trying to add some weight to his promise.

"Your word means nothing to me!" said Marr and cut the air in front of him with one quick movement.

It was Vythius's turn to hesitate and then took a few steps and grabbed a force restraining collar and heavy durasteel binds holding them in front of Marr.

"You put them on, and hers come off."  
"You are a dead man, Vythius!"

Darth Vythius received his threat with a smile. "Guards, on my mark."

Marr saw the guards pointing their rifles to Cleo. Her determination was stronger than the fear, and Vythius offered him again the collar and the restrains. Marr took the collar and put it around his neck, closing it with a clicking noise. He could see Vythius savoring every second of it, but he didn't care. All he was worried about was the woman he loved, his wife, Cleo.

"Let her go!" he said again before getting the restrains on as well.

"Stand down!" Vythius ordered to the guards and Marr got the restrains on. The next second he saw the guards taking off Cleo's restrains and he hoped she will go free.

"How do you think we are going to walk out of here? Everyone will see this. You will be killed…"

Vythius interrupted Marr throwing a robe over the restrains. "We just walk. And do not even think about doing something stupid, she still can die!"

For the first time in his life, Marr felt defeated, his shoulders lowered, his head was down, while the other man was tasting the sweetest victory he ever had.

"You make sure you kill me. If you fail, there is no hope for you!" came Marr's hissed threat and they both walked out of the office.

Less than hour later, Cleo and Darth Khalyce parted ways at the exit from the restaurant and while Cleo went to visit a few shops hoping that she would see an eventual tail, her friend rushed to Vythius's office.

"You bastard! Where are you hiding?" she yelled in the empty office and started to look around.

After only a few steps she noticed the opened door to one of the small rooms connected to his office and she ran to it. She stopped in front of the opened door for a second, in shock.

"Na'ke!" she yelled and ran inside the room, throwing herself over the cold, lifeless body on the floor. The second she walked in she tripped the sensor and the door closed behind her with noise. She didn't care. The man she loved was dead. The lightsaber wound in his chest told her that Vythius did it himself… "Noo!" Her scream couldn't be heard by anyone, she was locked in that room and suddenly thin green clouds started to pour through the few vents. The poisonous gas was filling the room slowly, while a recording started to play. She looked between her tears at the blue image of the old Sith, the one responsible for her pain, Vythius. The recording showing the last seconds of Na'ke's life brought even more tears. She was not a Sith right then, just a woman that had lost the only man she truly loved, she was beyond devastated, and the pain was unbearable. The air in the room was becoming harder and harder to breathe. She coughed a few times, but she stayed on the floor, over the body of the man that meant everything to her. Her hand felt the small box in the pocket of his shirt and she took it out. The beautiful ring made her smile and she put it on her finger, knowing it was for her. "Yes, Na'ke, yes…I will be your wife…" she whispered, and next Vythius's voice filled her ears.

"As you can see, you are living your last minutes. It is a shame, you could have had it all, Khaly. Instead, you have chosen to betray me. First time I forgave you, but second time I could not do it. Yes, I know you have betrayed me, my trust, and worked with Marr on our Ilum project. This is your pay! The poison will work slow and swift…First it will be hard to breath, but it will get better after a few minutes. Your body will slow down and you won't be able to move anymore, so I suggest you to get in a comfortable position, you will be in it for about an hour before you finally fall asleep. As you have seen in the recording, I have not touched a hair on your lover's head…Went for the heart instead. You have broken mine, was only fair. The bracelet you are wearing does not have a microchip, just a jamming and signal redirector. All I wanted was to redirect any calls or messages your friend might get for the couple of hours. I have told you that you are wearing a microchip just to make sure you would not try and warn her. I could not afford any mistake. I hope you enjoyed your last meal…The captain was not my target, but it was fun to see you suffer. My revenge for everything you did is now complete. Good bye, my dear Khaly…" The silence filled the room interrupted only by her crying. She already felt her body getting stiff and she stayed on top on Na'ke's body, her arms around him and her head on his chest, beside where used to be his heart. She closed her eyes and just cried, letting the poison do its work. She wanted to die.

A/N _I would like to thank everyone for taking the time and read this story. Your reviews mean the world to me, and they always make my day._

 _I hope you will keep enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you and have great weekend, everyone!_


	41. Chapter 41

It took Cleo almost an hour until she made sure she wasn't followed. With the certainty that she was safe, she activated the quick travel and went straight home. In her dressing room, Cleo took out the dress she had bought. When she saw the maternity dress in the shop, she had an idea. She touched the soft black and gold silk dress and smiled knowing that Marr would love it, they were his favorite colors. She was going to wear it that night and it was impossible for him not to notice that she could fit at least another person in it. That was when she intended to say something like "I am going to grow into it" or "Thanks to you it will fit me perfectly in a few months." With another giggle she hung it and went out of the room checking the time. It was almost four o'clock and she figured that Marr should be home soon. The rain was continuing to fall and the monotony of the sound, the gloomy sky made her fell asleep in one of the lounges on the terrace. She woke up about an hour later, feeling cold and she rushed inside. It was staring to get dark and she turned on the light. _What is keeping Ari? It is past five…_ she thought and went into the living area, calling Vonn.

"My Lady…You are home?"

"Where would I be? " she asked him back surprised. "I had lunch with Khaly, then I did a little shopping and came home…I even took a nap," she added right away. "Do you know what is keeping Marr this late?"

Vonn shook his head with a bad feeling. "No…His last meeting was at two and said he should not be long…He wanted to surprise you at 'The upper Room'…" he explained her right away.

Cleo felt the same second that something bad had happened and she rushed to dial his frequency. She let it ring at least ten times before she hung up and looked at Vonn, scared.

"Who was his meeting with?" came her next question.

"Darth Vythius…" he answered and saw Cleo right away getting pale. She rushed to the nearest waste basket and threw up in it.

"My Lady."

"I am fine..." she assured him right away. "But I doubt that Marr is…" she added with the strangest feeling that that morning was going to be the last time she saw him. Cleo took a few steps in visible thought and suddenly she had an idea and turned to Vonn.

"Do you have the same clearance he does?"

Again he shook his head. "No…But you should."

"Me?" insisted Cleo.

"Yes…He must have given you a password for emergencies…Something…"he tried to explain her and stopped when she looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"He did…I never knew what was for exactly…I didn't ask too many questions…"

"Here…" Vonn interrupted her and he started to type something in the terminal that was right in front of the holocommunicator, in the room beside the living area. Cleo followed him and right away she saw a few screens popping, and one of them blinking, asking for a password. She rushed and with shaking hands she typed it: 'Kitten'.

The next second access was granted and a multitude of choices appeared on the few screens. She started to look at them, looking for something, not knowing exactly what, until she found it and pointed at the screen on her right.

"There! Citadel speeder pads, quick travel, lobby."

Vonn understood what she was looking for the same instant and he pulled on a different screen the recordings from the cameras that were covering that area.

"Start from a few minutes before two o'clock," said Cleo and Vonn nodded entering the time and then moved it all on a larger screen in the middle.

They both started to watch the recording and saw Marr going in. Suddenly Cleo took out of her pocket the note Khaly gave her and showed it to Vonn. They looked at each other for a second and next Cleo rushed to dial her frequency. It ranged a few times and Cleo was growing more worried with every passing second. "C'mon, Khaly…answer the darn holo!" When she figured she won't get an answer she hung up knowing in her heart that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Have you been followed?" asked Vonn.

Cleo shook her head and answered right away "No. I made sure of it…"

"Then it was just a distraction?" he insisted.

"I have no idea, but if this Vythius guy or whatever is his name has anything to do with it, he is a dead man!"

Vonn sensed her tone and looked at Cleo. Her determination, fear, anger were all working together and made her look like she was ready to kill someone, Vythius in this case. Instinctively Cleo touched her blasters and her hands closed in tiny fists while still watching the recordings. Only about thirty minutes later she pointed to one of the screens.

"There!"

Vonn saw it the same instant and they both watched Marr walking with his head down, holding what it appeared to be a robe in his hands. Beside him was a short, skinny Sith that looked somewhat nervous. When he activated the quick travel Marr looked straight at the camera and moved his hands.

"Play that again…Slowly…" said Cleo and Vonn zoomed in replaying it slowly.

"That is Darth Vythius…" Vonn whispered and Cleo looked at him confused.

"That little guy? He must be about my size...Is that a force restraining collar?" asked Cleo next pointing to Marr's neck and Vonn nodded in agreement.

"Yes…I have never seen Darth Marr like this. He looks like…he surrendered…" added Vonn.

"The little Sith must have stepped on a stool to even reach that high…" commented Cleo absent and Vonn smiled sad in her direction. "Marr could have killed that guy with his eyes closed…Why didn't he? Why surrender to him? Why all the lunch with Khaly and her note? What are we missing?"

Cleo's questions had no answers and they continued to look at the slow moving recording. The second when Marr lifted his head and looked straight to the camera, Cleo felt like he was trying to send her a message. His hand movement made the robe shift and the heavy durasteel binds came into view.

"Durasteel binds…Force restraining collar…He is afraid of Marr…" said Cleo pointing to the binds. "Go back there, couple of frames!" she interrupted and Vonn did what she asked him.

They both noticed that Marr touched his belt right before disappearing from view. "He touched his belt…Was he trying to send a message? He knew we are going to see this?" asked Cleo again and Vonn just shrugged.

Suddenly Vonn had an idea and rushed to share it.

"My Lady, if I may…" he started hesitant.

"Vonn, I am not your boss. Please talk freely…I need your help to find Marr, so if you have any ideas at all…" she said right away noticing his reservation.

"There is only one thing in this world more precious to Darth Marr than his own life, his freedom…You. Darth Vythius is weak and a member in the Dark Council only because of his plotting, backstabbing and…"

"I got the idea" interrupted Cleo. "What about me?"

"You had lunch at the same time as the meeting…I wonder if Vythius blackmailed Darth Marr with…With you, with your life..."

Suddenly everything made sense and Cleo tried to call Khalyce one more time. Again, there was no answer and she turned her attention to the recording.

"That would make sense…So he got Marr to surrender under the threat that I will be killed…Why?"

"He hates Darth Marr. The mission on Ilum only made it worse…" answered Vonn and even if Cleo didn't like the answer it was making perfect sense.

"So he did all this to get Marr…I don't think he wants to take him to a relaxing resort, so I will assume the worst…" continued Cleo. "Where would he take him?" came the next question and none of them had the answer.

"Knowing Darth Vythius…He is a coward, weak…He would only feel safe and comfortable in known territory…somewhere familiar…" started Vonn to think out loud, while Cleo was still playing over and over again the few seconds of the recording showing Marr right before he disappeared.

Suddenly she had an idea and almost yelled. "The belt! That is it! He told me once that that he has a locator in his belt!"

Before she even finished her phrase, Vonn started to type something into the terminal. A map came up on the larger screen while he moved the recording on one of the secondary screens. "I am searching for the signal…I just input the frequency, it should come up in a few seconds…There!" Vonn explained and he pointed to the tiny red flashing dot.

Cleo looked at the map but she had no idea what she was looking at. "Do you know where that is? Dromund Kaas is still foreign to me..."

"That is about twenty minutes away from here on a speeder. It's in the jungle, a wild area."

"He took him in the jungle? What does he want to do? Let him be eaten by beasts?" asked Cleo confused.

"I doubt…Vythius would want to be sure he is…dead…He will most probably do it himself…" almost whispered Vonn and Cleo looked at him with little hope. "I am going to try something here…" continued Vonn and the screens started to flash, fast images to run over, until he stopped at one of them. "I got it!" he said right away and Cleo saw the red looking bodies moving around.

"What is that?" she asked quickly. "Thermal image?"

"Yes. Those are people, and it looks like there is a construction of some sort…Maybe a bunker. There is some depth, so it is underground, but not too deep." Vonn's explanations reached Cleo's mind and she started right away to plan.

"I need to call Risse and Xander…" she said and dialed their frequency. After only couple of rings a smiling Xander answered and she saw right away Clarisse joining him, holding their son.

"Cleo! What is wrong?" asked her friend right away noticing Cleo's face.

"It is Marr…He is…He…" Cleo tried to say but the same second tears started to run down her cheeks and she couldn't continue.

"What about Marr? What is going on? Vonn?" spoke Xander next and saw Vonn right beside Cleo.

Vonn explained them what had happened while Cleo continued to cry, hiding her face in her hands. He showed them the recording and right away Cleo heard Xander. "We are on our way. We should be there in three, four hours…"

"He might not have that much time…I am going after him…" managed Cleo to say trying to wipe her tears. Unfortunately her hands were not keeping up with them. Tears continued to run and she looked at her friend. "Risse…"

"What is it?"

"If Marr is…If he…If that bastard killed him, would you bring him back? Please!" begged Cleo continuing to cry and Clarisse couldn't stop her own tears.

"That is not how it works, Cleo…I will do everything I can, but…"

"Please! I can't…I...Please, Risse!"

Cleo's plea was heartbreaking and her friend felt her pain in every tear, her desperation in every word, but it was absolutely nothing she could do from where she was. Even Xander was touched and had to fight back the sting in his eyes, but someone had to stay in control, to keep calm…"Cleo, we are on our way. Do not do something stupid. Vythius is a dangerous rat!"

Suddenly they all saw Cleo's transformation in less than a second.

"I know how to deal with rats. This time he messed with the wrong girl!" came Cleo's threat, and her determination won over her pain, over the idea that her husband might be already dead.

"He is a Sith…He is using the force…" tried Xander to change her mind.

Cleo stood straight, tall, and reminded everyone who she was.

"And I can use my blasters. I am going to kill him" she said with a cold, controlled voice. The tears had stopped and her eyes were full with anger, with pain and Xander recognized her desire for revenge.

"Cleo…" he made a last attempt but the same second Cleo terminated the call and turned to Vonn.

"We need a plan."

He was surprised, looking at her still shocked at how quick she had turned from devastated to cold and in control.

"I can get some guards and go, there are about twenty five, thirty people in that bunker…" he started and Cleo stopped him right away.

"No. We are doing this my way. Vythius doesn't know me, doesn't know how I do things…A surprise attack is all we need. Just you and I…Oh, and I am calling HK too. We are going to need him, even if only to carry Marr…" she added and next she called her droid, giving him all the instructions.

While Cleo was getting ready, Vonn tried to get more information about the bunker, but there was nothing he could find, nothing that would have helped them. It was close to midnight already when Cleo and Vonn left the stronghold in a speeder, making sure they had enough room in it for Marr. She was determined to get him back no matter what, no matter how. They found HK waiting for them and as soon as they approached, her droid handed her the small back pack she instructed him to get.

"Your explosives, Master…" they all heard his metallic voice.

"Explosives?" interrupted Vonn.

"Yes. I am going to blow this darn place up!" said Cleo and Vonn looked at her surprised.

"While I was waiting I scanned the bunker, Master. I have this." continued HK and showed them the schematics, plans, accesses and everything else he had found.

"Well done, HK! We need to rework this…" Cleo said after they had seen all the new information, they started to make the new plan. She was going to use the ventilation system and sneak in, while Vonn and HK will go in right on the front door and work their way to her. There was just one problem, the huge fan was protected by thick, strong bars. Cleo inspected it and it was moving slow enough for her to go in, but those bars were keeping her out. HK took out one of his attachments and started to cut one of them. With the one bar gone, there was enough room for her to go in.

"I will signal you when I am in position" added Cleo and she disappeared inside the dark and tight corridor.

Vonn and HK went near the front entrance waiting for her signal, and took out quietly two of the patrols securing the area.

"We are where you wanted, let my wife go" said Marr turning and facing Darth Vythius as soon as they were in the large room. He saw right away the torture table, and beside it a black curtain obstructing the view to the rest of the room.

"Get on it!" ordered this time Vythius pointing to the table and unbinding Marr's hands only for a few seconds until the restrains on the table were on.

"You have what you wanted, vermin! Let her go!" insisted Marr trying the resistance of the restrains.

The same second Vythius started to laugh and pulled over the curtain. Marr saw Cleo's hologram that was guarded by the four men. As soon as the curtain was pulled they all saluted and left the room.

"What is this? What kind of game are you playing Vythius?" asked Marr furious understanding that he fooled him.

"I had never touched your wife…Republic scum does not interest me. She is probably waiting for you…"

"Are you telling me she was never in danger?" insisted Marr relieved that Cleo was safe.

"Precisely. That is a fake, is not even her. Just had someone make it look like her…Now, it is time for you to pay for everything you have made me endure for years…" continued Vythius and with a quick move pulled Marr's mask off.

The old Sith looked at him completely shocked, he was definitely not what he expected and Marr laughed at him with superiority.

"You are not even a pureblood…A half breed…" said Vythius with disgust in his voice.

"And so much better than you."

Marr's comment infuriated Vythius and he hit him over his face. Blood started to pour right away from the split lip, but Marr didn't care. Knowing that Cleo was safe, that Vythius or his men never touched her, made him feel a lot better.

Next Vythius grabbed Marr's lightsaber hilt in spite of his opposition.

"Do not touch it!"

"Hmm…The famous Tulak Hord's lightsaber…" said Vythius and tried to ignite it. To his surprise it didn't work and Marr laughed at him again.

"You are not worthy. The saber won't respond to just anyone…"he said and the next hit interrupted him. In his fury, Vythius hit him with the hilt over the right side of his face. Marr felt almost instantly his eye shutting, and the blood running down his cheek.

"You think you are a brave man, Vythius? You blackmailed me, trapped me, got me bound to this table and now you are hitting me. Does it bring you any satisfaction to win over someone that can't fight back?"

Marr's words drove Vythius even angrier. He hated Marr, his strong body, his power, everything he had. He gave Marr's hilt to his apprentice and Marr saw him placing it on a sort of shelf, and right away closed in by a force field. Vythius's anger escalated quickly and started to shoot lightning at Marr. The fact that Marr didn't make not even one sound made Vythius intensify the force of the lightning. Smoke was coming out of Marr's body, but not a sound. He was determined to exhaust the tiny man, to get him to the point where he was either going to kill him, or make a mistake that he could use. After hours of torture, Marr had lost hope that he would get the opportunity to escape. He was starting to give up, his own body was breaking down. There was not even one inch in his body that had not been bruised, burned or cut. The loss of blood was staring to make him dizzy, and his head hung down.

"You should hurry, Vythius…My absence is been already noted…They will come for me…" said Marr with the last of his strength.

"Who do you think is going to save you? You have more enemies that anyone I know. People are going to thank me for killing you, they will build me a statue, a monument…And who would know that you have disappeared? Your wife?" asked Vythius with sarcasm and his laugh filled the room.

Marr lifted his head in an effort and opened his one still good eye. Suddenly he felt something, a change in the air, a scent, something familiar, someone he loved more than anything in the world, Cleo, and he feared for a second that he is losing his mind. The simple mention of her brought him all those sensations and shook his head.

"You are underestimating her…Big mistake…" he whispered and made Vythius suddenly stop from his sickening laugh.

"What is she going to do? Shoot me?"

The exact same second Marr heard two shots fired almost at the same time. With his barely opened eye saw the hole in Vythius's head, right in the middle of his forehead, and an identical one in his apprentice's head. _Cleo…_ thought Marr and tried again to move his head, he wanted to see her at least one more time, even if just for one more second…

Marr's instincts were good, and didn't betray him not even when he was weakened at the limit. Cleo had been dragging herself through vents, crawling through spaces narrower than she thought she could fit, but her love for Marr and her determination to get him back at any cost moved her forward. Her whole body was covered in burns, cuts and bruises, but she didn't even feel any of them. She had one goal in mind and it was Marr. Nothing else mattered. She had worked her way above the room where he was for over a half an hour. When she was finally out of the ventilation system, covered in dust, the hard part started. She was about thirty feet above the ground, the vast room underneath her. She was in the wrong side of the room and had to go across beams no wider than a few inches, pipes and cables that were making it harder and even more dangerous, and all while remaining unobserved by anyone. More times than she wanted to, she stopped and looked down terrified, seeing Darth Vythius torturing Marr. Lightning, lightsaber stabs, hits, and she even heard when he broke one of Marr's fingers. The sound of the snapped bone hurt her ears, brought tears to her eyes, but she just continued to go forward. When she finally got in the perfect spot she lay on the narrow beam and looked around for a way down. It was way too high to even attempt dropping down, and there were only couple of the pipes going down, all the way to the bottom, but only against a far wall. She needed to get somehow close to where Marr was. The cables that were securing some of the pipes attracted her attention next and she touched one of them trying to figure out if was going to work. The cable she had her eyes on, was running all across, and was just secured in place with thin brackets. Right away she made her plan, even if the cable was about seven, maybe ten feet shorter than what she would have liked. _It will have to do. Is the only way…_ she thought and pressed a small button in her bracer. It was the signal that Vonn and HK were waiting for. Next she took out her trusted blasters and aimed at the two targets. She had heard all the conversation, and she was touched that Marr had so much faith in her, even in the present circumstances. When Vythius asked 'What is she going to do? Shoot me?' a grin appeared on her face and whispered under her breath.

"That always worked for me…" and she fired her shots. She only hesitated one second, making sure that she didn't miss, then she shot the cable as far down, close to her feet as she could, severed it and grabbed it with both her hands. After a deep breath in she jumped down, swinging on the cable, across the room. When she was nearing Marr she let go and dropped the remaining about eight feet. The landing would have been rough, but she crouched quickly into a roll and got up her feet right in front of the still standing Sith. She looked at the hole in the middle of his forehead from which a thin line of blood was finding the way down, across his face, at the lifeless eyes and smiled, satisfied with her work.

"Speechless, huh? No worries, it happens all the time..." she added and pushed the bottom of her boot in his chest. His body hit the floor right beside where his apprentice was already.

"Cleo…" she heard Marr's whisper and she ran to him the same second.

"Marr, I am here. I got you! Marr…" she started to panic right away when his head dropped again. She rushed to undo the binds that were holding him in place not realizing that he would slide right off the table. When he did, the weight of his body took her down too, and she hit the floor, falling more or less on top of him.

"You still sweep me off my feet…" she whispered and knelt right beside him.

At a closer look, his injuries were looking a lot worse. There were bruises from hits, burns from the lightning, bleeding wounds from the saber cuts and stabs, his whole face was disfigured…Cleo tried to stay calm, even if she was scared, afraid that she was too late.

"Marr, don't do this to me. Don't you dare! I need you…Our baby needs you… "she whispered while gathering the shreds left from his armored body suit, into a pile under his head. She looked around not even knowing for what, when Marr opened his eye and looked at her.

"Kit...ten…Are you…pregnant?" she heard his question and saw the little hope in the golden eye.

She nodded quickly a few times, with tears running down her face. With all the dust and dirt that was covering her, her tears were leaving visible marks along her cheeks.

"Yes…And this is so not the way I wanted to tell you…" she managed to say smiling at him.

Marr tried to smile but the pain and the bleeding lip stopped him. Next he wanted to touch her, to wipe her tears, but again he couldn't do it. For the first time in his life he was afraid. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to be with her, to get to see his child, but realized he might never be able to do any of those things. Cleo saw his intention and lifted his hand to her face, held it against her cheek.

"Take care…our … baby…" he managed to say next with visible effort and Cleo moved his hand to her abdomen, looking in his eye.

"We both will. I need you to fight through this one for me…Please! I need you…" she cried out when he closed his eye and felt his hand getting heavy in hers. He was unconscious again.

Cleo looked around again and this time she saw the camera, and Marr's saber hilt behind the force field. Without any hesitation she took out her blaster and shot the camera. Next she ran to the computer terminal nearby and she took out of her belt a memory stick, connecting it to the terminal. She started to download and copy everything, including all the video files. While the download was going, she looked again at Marr. He was still barely breathing and she rushed to his lightsaber hilt. The panel for the force field was on the right side and Cleo tried a few combinations hoping she will be lucky and get the right one. After a few tries she lost her patience and taking out her blaster again she shot the panel and the force field dropped the same instant.

"That password always works!" she murmured and took the hilt to Marr.

"Ari...Here is your saber…" she said and closed his fingers over the hilt in his hand. "You told me once that you cannot die while you have your hilt…Use it, darn it!"

There was still no movement, no reaction from him. "Vonn, HK, where are you?" she yelled in her comm unit.

"Almost there…Couple more groups…" was Vonn the one to answer and Cleo got interrupted by the beep that came from the computer. The download was over and she put the memory stick back into her belt shooting the terminal couple of times. Next she placed one of the explosive charges on top of it and went to the door. She could hear already shots getting fired, screams, and without hesitation she hit the button that opened the door surprising the group of five men in front of the door. Right away she threw a flash grenade confusing them, blinding them, followed by another grenade that instantly ignited the whole area on fire. With one click she turned her blasters to automatic fire and started her famous sweeping gunfire. All five soldiers were dead in seconds, barely having any chance to even fire a shot. Vonn and HK ran to her and into the room the very next second and Cleo looked at Vonn.

"Can you take off that force restraint?" she asked him with hope in her eyes.

Vonn nodded while running to his master and motioned his right hand over the collar. It unclicked right away and he took it off carefully, throwing it on the floor.

"Not looking good…" he whispered more for himself, but Cleo heard him.

"He is going to make it. He has to!" she tried to convince everyone, but mostly herself. "HK, take him to the speeder. Careful, he is injured enough…" she added right away and HK lifted his body with ease.

"Let's go," was next Vonn to talk while Cleo planted another one of her explosives.

"Go, go! I am right behind you…" she yelled at them while running after them. She stopped a few more times and every single time she set another charge. At the second to last one, she heard an alarm and right away turrets came out of the floor starting to shoot chaotic. She rolled around the corner and jumped making it on the elevator platform the last second. The last charge was still in her hand and as soon as they were out of the bunker more turrets popped at the entrance, this time firing in their direction. She saw HK getting Marr into the speeder and Vonn hopping in, starting the engines.

"HK, go back to the ship, Vonn, be ready."

She turned around and threw the last charge at the turrets and the droids that suddenly appeared, and then she jumped in the back of the speeder.

"Go."

The speeder took of the same instant and she pulled quickly a blanket and threw it over Marr. One last time she looked back, they were taking fire and she waited another couple of seconds. When she finally hit the red button on the small control she had in her right hand, the ground shook from the shock of the explosions. The whole valley was illuminated by the flames that engulfed all the surrounding area. Debris started to fall everywhere and she instinctively threw herself over Marr, in a try to protect him. The few small pieces of burning debris, and hot metal burned the skin on her back, and Cleo cried quietly.

"Hurry, Vonn..." she managed to say between tears of pain and fear.

"This is the fastest I can go before the speeder will give up on us…As is, it will go in for major repairs for a while."

"All right…" she whispered.

A short call to Clarisse assured her that they were about an hour away and she angled the holo so she could see Marr.

"Get him in a kolto tank right away. I will be there soon…"

Cleo nodded and after she asked Vonn to call the medic in their stronghold she just sat on the floor of the speeder, holding Marr's head on her lap. They had another about ten minutes and she wanted to just be with him.

"Marr…"

 _A/N_

 _Thank you again everyone for reading. Your reviews are always appreciated, they make my day and motivate me to continue writing :)_

 _With two more chapters to go, I will soon start a new story, continuing this one, taking it into a new generation. I hope you will enjoy it just as much reading it as I am writing it. It will be called "Peace- An Old Concept" and carry on the legacy._


	42. Chapter 42

Cleo was crying still, quietly, and she wanted to touch him, but she was afraid she would hurt him even more. She felt a faint darkness around, and she looked at Marr more carefully. That was when she saw his hand twitch and tighten around the hilt.

"Cleo…" she heard his whisper and she rushed to answer him.

"I am here, Ari. Please fight…Please! I need you to stay with me…" she pleaded again, not even noticing her tears dropping on his forehead.

"Thank …you…" came his next whisper just when the lights of their home were in view.

'Ari!" she yelled the next second, as he fell back into unconsciousness.

A few servants and couple of medical droids were waiting for them already and in only another couple of minutes they were in the medical station. The medic rushed to him and shook his head. With a few short orders, the remaining of his clothes and boots were removed and they all rushed to submerge him in the kolto tank. Cleo couldn't say a word, she was completely silent, just tears were continuing to move down her face. As soon as he was in the tank, she went and leaned with her whole body on it, both hands on the cold glass. Her forehead was touching the container, she could hear the humming of the tank, feel the vibrations, but her mind was inside the blue-green liquid, with him.

"My Lady, you are injured…" the medic tried to take her away from the tank, but she refused to move.

"I don't care…Is he going to make it?" she asked without even looking at the medic standing right beside her.

The medic shook his head again, and answered with a low voice: "His injuries are a lot more serious than we can see. Internal bleeding, his heart is weakened, he lost a lot of blood…" he started to explain, but Cleo interrupted him right away.

"But is he going to make it?" she insisted and this time she turned her head looking at the medic.

"I cannot say…We will have to wait…"

"Then I will wait!"

The medic understood right away that she wasn't going to move from the tank and signaled to one of his assistants to help. They started to clean her injuries and treat them right there, while she let her head rest on the cold surface of the glass. _Risse, hurry…You are my last hope, his last hope…_ thought Cleo and she closed her eyes. She could feel the cold kolto on her cuts and minor scrapes, on the burns on her back, but she didn't move, not even an inch.

When Clarisse and Xander finally entered the room they saw her hugging the kolto tank, Marr floating unconscious inside, and they looked at each other.

"Cleo…" whispered her friend and touched her shoulder lightly, quickly inspecting her injuries too.

"Risse! You are here! Please, help him…"

Clarisse nodded and her aura flared around her the same instant. She reached through the force to her brother and closed her eyes.

"Cleo, he is in a bad shape…" hesitated Clarisse after a few seconds. "It is going to take a while, but I need you to trust me and get everyone out. It's going to get bright…" she added, but Cleo shook her head.

"I am not leaving him."

"Please, I need to concentrate. It will be at least a couple of hours," Clarisse insisted and she looked at Xander asking for his help.

"Let her do what she does best, Cleo." Cleo heard Xander next and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders taking her out of the room.

Even if she was walking with him, her head was turned, her eyes glued to the kolto tank.

"Vonn told me that you killed Vythius…" said Xander next after they were far enough from the medical station, almost into the gold area.

Cleo reached into her belt and pulled out the memory stick handing it to him.

"See for yourself. See what that monster did to him…" she added and Xander took it.

"There might be questions about this…" continued Xander and this time Cleo looked into his eyes.

"Watch it! Then tell me what you would have done…"

"It is different, Cleo. I am Sith, I could have justified my actions…"

"And I am his wife. If anyone has anything to say I am ready to answer for what I did."

Xander looked at her, still surprised by everything she had done, the way she had always been. Her love for Marr was way above any doubt and he started to plan how to make everything go away, without any repercussions. While Cleo went to take a shower and get on some clean clothes, Xander watched the last of the recordings with Vonn. He saw his friend getting tortured, heard every word spoken in that room, and Vonn filled in the details. By the time Cleo was back in the living room, he had already his own copy and gave her back hers. She lifted her eyes to him and asked him directly: "So? How much trouble am I in for killing that bastard?"

Xander smiled and sat beside her, on the couch.

"You won't be. I have made a copy and I will show it to the Dark Council at the next meeting, day after tomorrow. They will all see that you have done us a service…" he started and Cleo interrupted him right away.

"Khaly…Darth Khalyce," corrected Cleo herself. "Someone has to go to Vythius's office…I saw her going in, but not coming out…She has not responded to my calls, something is wrong…"

"I will look into that right away."

Xander left the room the same second and Vonn came in front of Cleo next.

"My Lady…" he started hesitant again and Cleo looked at him.

"That was good work, Vonn…Thank you for all the help," she said and tried to smile but she wasn't exactly successful.

"No, My Lady, thank you. You saved Darth Marr, you were incredible out there…I am forever grateful for saving my master," he said and bowed in front of her.

"He is not out the woods yet…" whispered Cleo and looked at the nearest chrono.

"At least you gave him a chance…I am and always will be honored to fight by your side," added Vonn and after another bow he left as well, leaving her alone.

She had been away from Marr for almost an hour and she couldn't stand it anymore. The morning sun was shining over the top of the mountains in the distance when Cleo stopped in front of the closed doors to the medical station. She could see the bright light coming from underneath the door and figured that Clarisse was still in there. With a deep sigh Cleo sat down, by the door, and gathered her knees to her chest. She let her head rest on the knees, wrapping her arms around them and just closed her eyes. Images from the past few days came back into her mind, mixing with the ones from that night, and she started to cry again, silently. The servants passing by slowed down to look at her with smiles shadowed by sadness. She was tired, and even if she didn't want to, she fell asleep. Another couple of hours later, when Clarisse opened the door, she almost tripped over her friend. Cleo was now crouched on one side, lying down on the cold stone floor across the doorway, like a faithful akk dog locked outside. The movement of the door startled her and she opened her eyes, surprised and feeling guilty at the same time.

"How is he?" she asked right away, before she even got up from the floor.

Clarisse smiled and helped her get up, taking her inside the medical station. "The next few hours will be critical…But he is a fighter…" added Clarisse seeing Cleo's fear, sadness and pain as she rushed to the kolto tank. "I have communicated with him through the force," continued Clarisse. "He loves you and he will fight…He asked me to make sure that you are taking care of the baby…are you pregnant?"

Cleo nodded silently just as Xander entered the room.

"Congratulations…" he said and walked to his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Cleo, that is great news. I am so happy for you…" said Clarisse and she wanted to hug her friend, but her sad voice stopped her.

"Ari…" whispered Cleo without even looking at Clarisse or Xander, without registering how happy they both were for her. She only cared about him, she wanted to see him opening his eyes and tell her that everything will be all right. After a few more seconds she finally looked at them.

"Darth Khalyce?" she asked and saw Xander right away shaking his head.

"Vythius killed her and Major Koa…I found all the incriminating recordings…" he added while Cleo let out another deep sigh and turned her head back to the kolto tank, letting her forehead touching it. She could hear Xander and Clarisse talking, whispering, to each other, when a servant came into the room with a tray with some food. The smell of caff reached to her and she remembered that she was hungry.

"You need to eat, My Lady…" she heard the medic but she just shook her head.

"I am not leaving him. I won't…"

"That is why I asked for your breakfast to be brought here."

Cleo looked at the old medic and she saw his smile- half worried, but half kind. She sat down on the floor, right beside the tank.

"Fine, I will eat here…" she finally agreed and the tray was brought to her.

"Cleo…" tried Clarisse to make her change her mind, but she looked at her friend right away.

"If it was Xander in there, where would you be?" she asked her, suddenly pointing to the tank and surprising everyone. Clarisse let her head down while Xander wrapped his other arm around her as well. "I am sorry, Risse, I didn't mean to upset you, but please understand that Ari is…He…" she couldn't finish her phrase and she started to cry again, hiding her face in her hands. This time Clarisse rushed to her and hugged her, sending small and soft calming waves to her.

"Shh…He is fighting Cleo, he is going to make it…Everything is going to be OK…"whispered Clarisse. "Xander, I will stay here, with Cleo…" she added and right away he tried to talk her out of it.

"You need to rest, to eat…You…"

"I will. I am going to lay down on one of those beds and I will eat with Cleo…You can go do what you have to do…" she added and even if not happy with it, Xander kissed her lightly and left the room.

It had been over three hours since they finished breakfast and Clarisse was sleeping on one of the hard beds, when Cleo saw the medic approaching her with a bunch of bandages.

"I need to check on your injuries, My Lady…"

She nodded and turned her head back to the kolto tank. She couldn't even see him through the cloudy, viscous liquid. She could barely see him as a shadow in the tank, but she knew he was in there, fighting for his life.

"Doc…That blood test from yesterday…' she started to talk while she felt his hands working on the injuries on her back. His hands were cold and she shivered.

"Three weeks, give or take a couple of days," came his answer right away and she took in a deep breath.

 _Three weeks…In our first week in the honeymoon, even before I told you that I want us to have a baby, Ari. I hope is going to be a baby boy, force sensitive, so you can be proud of him…And he should look just like you…Stars, all I want is…_ Cleo's thoughts were interrupted the same second. Inside the tank, Marr moved and his hand touched the glass. The palm of his hand was pressed against the wall, with his fingers spread and she put her hand in front of his.

"Ari!" she yelled and Clarisse jumped out the bed the same second, while the medic pressed a button.

"We have to take him out…He is waking up…" he said short and started right away to give orders to the assistants and droids that filled the room within seconds, like they were all waiting at the door.

"That is good, right?" asked Cleo while she was stepping back allowing everyone to do their job, lost in the sudden agitation around the room.

Clarisse turned to her and saw her tears ready to start running down her face again.

"It is good he is waking up, but taking him out too soon might have risks…" she tried to explain to her while the tank was draining.

Slowly, the liquid was disappearing and Marr was pulled out. She was expecting to see him awake, standing on his own, but that was not the case at all. He was in a semi consciousness state and droids were holding him, while he was getting showered and the residue of the liquid washed away. Seeing him with his head down, dangling from one side to the other, not able to support his own body weight made her feel sick and she ran to the nearby sink, throwing up again. Clarisse was right beside her the very next second and held her, trying to calm her down, with encouragement and force waves.

"I am fine…Go to him," said Cleo and she tried to smile, while Clarisse hesitated to leave her alone. "Go…" she insisted.

By the time she cleaned up and turned around, Marr was already on one of the beds, covered with a thin sheet and sensors connected to him. The lit up screens displayed all sorts of numbers and she saw different colored lines, going up and down…everything seemed like a bad dream from which she couldn't wake up. Everyone was doing something, rushing around him, and again she felt useless. She just sat there looking at him, feeling cold. His face was back to normal, and he looked again like himself. There were still bruises, but the swelling was gone. Cleo saw next his chest moving slowly up and down, and new scars were replacing the cuts she had seen earlier. The aurodium tag was still around his neck and she smiled absently. Next Cleo's eyes were attracted by his right hand, she saw his fingers twitching, and touched his hip. _His saber…He wants his saber…_ she thought and same second she ran out of the room, straight into his dressing room. She saw the hilt in its usual place. Thanking Vonn in her mind for being so organized she grabbed it and ran back into the medical station.

"Where have you been? He is asking for you…" Clarisse rushed to her and everyone stepped aside to let her pass.

Marr was still not conscious, but he was whispering her name, every few seconds. She was only gone for a minute, and she rushed to his side.

"Ari, I am right here…" she whispered back to him taking his left hand into hers while she wrapped the fingers of his right hand on the hilt of his saber under everyone's surprised looks. His left hand tightened around hers, holding it firm.

The sounds that were fast coming from monitors slowed down and became steady in only seconds.

"Let's give them some space here…" spoke Clarisse, motioning to everyone to back away. Some left the room, some just took a few steps away from the bed, while Cleo pushed back a few strands of his black hair away from the forehead. His hair was wet and she figured it might bother him. When he whispered her name again, tears started again to run down her checks but she smiled. With both her hands holding his, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"Wake up, Ari…Please…"

Her plea was heard by Xander who walked in that exact second and rushed to his wife. Clarisse cuddled in his arms, she needed him, his strength, she needed to be near him. He smiled and noticed the saber hilt in Marr's hand.

"Who bought him the hilt?" he asked Clarisse.

"Cleo…She ran out of here, she wasn't even here when he started to call for her…"

"Then she knows…" interrupted her Xander.

"She knows what? Why was that hilt so important?" asked Clarisse this time confused.

Xander kissed lightly her temple and whispered her: "That is the Tulak Hord's saber. As long as Marr has it, connects with it, he can't be killed…"

"That is a legend! It can't be true…" she interrupted looking into his eyes.

"It is. And Cleo knows it, that is why she brought it…Marr will be fine."

This time Clarisse looked at Marr and Cleo, then back at Xander. "Are you sure?"

"See for yourself" he answered and nodded towards Marr.

Again Clarisse looked at her brother and noticed the thin red clouds appearing around his saber. She squinted her eyes slightly and concentrated on Marr. "He is drawing power from…Cleo?" she asked still whispered and Xander nodded in agreement.

"He is. Her emotions are fueling him…He is connecting with the hilt, with that power."

Xander's explanation left Clarisse still reluctant, but she was seeing it with her own eyes, she could feel her brother getting stronger every second. They all sat there for a while, when suddenly, one of the alarms went off breaking the silence.

'What is going on?" asked Cleo scared, with panic in her voice.

Clarisse and the medics were by Marr the same second. "His heart is giving up…" said one of the medics and looked at the others worried.

"I got this. Everyone out!" spoke Clarisse and everyone started to leave, clearing the room.

"I am not leaving. I don't care what you say…" said Cleo and her determination made Clarisse smile.

"You don't have to. He needs you, just shield your eyes…"

"I am staying too. You will need me," spoke Xander next while the doors were closing.

Clarisse smiled at him, grateful, than she took a deep breath and closed her eyes while placing one of her hands on Marr's chest. The brightness was filling the room, and Cleo put her head down, her forehead touching Marr's hand. With her eyes closed, she tried to connect to him, the way he had thought her.

Xander sensed their connection and concentrated on it. There was a flow of energy between them that he had never seen before. Even if he knew already that Cleo wasn't force blind, was still surprised to see the way she was using the force, it was a very unique way, it was a faint connection to the force, but strong with his friend. While he was admiring their technique, Clarisse was using every ounce of power that she had to heal her brother. She could feel him fighting, his connection with the darkness stronger, but in a way that was not interfering with her. As soon as she got his erratic heart beats under control she had seen the problem, he still had a hole in his heart and she concentrated her efforts on that. Earlier that day, when he was still in the tank, she had taken care of all the internal bleeding, but she didn't notice that his heart was damaged. Soon she started to feel she was losing energy and she leached on Xander. Like always, his power felt good and she smiled involuntarily, even if in trance.

Cleo's connection with Marr was indeed unique, and she merged into it, like never before. Soon she saw memories they shared, her memories, his, but to her surprise she saw herself through his eyes. That first time when they met, on Rishi, when she almost shot him and he pulled his saber on her, the first time they fought side by side and got the information on Revan, was all new to her. She saw herself fighting against the attraction between them and she regretted wasting all that time, the first time together, on Alderaan when he finally defeated her stubbornness, and every moment together from that day. Her heart cringed when she felt how much she had hurt him when she ran away, and tears filled her eyes. She could feel what he was feeling, and either was love, or pain -they were just as intense.

Hours went by and the sun disappeared behind the mountain tops. The twilight covered everything around, just as uncertain as their fate. Marr was in his own world that now felt warm and calm. He recognized his sister's unmistakable presence and he welcomed it. His attentions shifted quickly at the connection he felt with Cleo. They were both on the same journey in their shared memories and just as she could see herself through his eyes, he was seeing himself through hers. His soul smiled at the way she remembered him saving her life, and his body tensed every time he felt her pain. When he got to her latest memories, involuntarily his hand tightened on hers. He saw her getting burns on her skin while sliding through tight spaces, cuts and bruises pushing through sharp edges and corners. He saw the vast room underneath, and himself being tortured, he felt her pain and again his whole body tensed. The explosion, and falling burning debris hurting her woke him and he suddenly sat calling her name. "Cleo!" He opened his eyes but the blinding light stopped him from seeing anything, so his arms reached to her. He wanted to protect her, he didn't want her to get hurt, she was carrying his child.

Cleo jumped, scared from her connection the same instant.

"Ari…' she answered him and got closer to him, in his arms.

Clarisse was abruptly interrupted and aura fell instantly, the whole room merging into semidarkness.

"Kitten, I am so sorry…" they all heard Marr and she felt his arms around her.

Cleo wrapped hers around him and she could not stop her tears. "Ari…You are back…" she managed to say right before the lights were turned on and the doors opened, letting the medic and assistants came in like a swarm surrounding his bed. Cleo wanted to step back and let them do whatever they needed to, but Marr didn't let go of her. Everyone was surprised to see him up, and even if still bruised and a little dizzy, he seemed to be just fine. Clarisse was finally relieved and she cuddled in Xander's arms the same second.

Hours later, after dinner, Clarisse was still in Xander's arms, in their bed. That night it wasn't raining in Kaas City and she looked at him with bright eyes.

"I miss Xollin…When can we go home?"

Xander smiled at her and held her closer to him. "Tomorrow, after I return from Korriban…I have to be there. I need to expose what Vythius had done and get our Captain out of trouble…" he answered her.

"Do you really think she will be in trouble for killing him?" insisted Clarisse.

"I will make sure she isn't. She did kill a Sith Lord, a member of The Dark Council, even if he was not worthy, he was one of us…There will be questions, but with all the proof I have I can make it go away. "

"It wouldn't be fair that she gets punished…She deserves a medal!"

Xander laugh made Clarisse smile and she put her head on his chest.

"She does…I am missing Xollin too, tomorrow afternoon we should be on our way," he added and Clarisse closed her eyes. She was tired, he was too, and soon they both fell asleep in each others arms, looking forward to going home, to their quiet and happy life.

In their own bedroom, Cleo and Marr finished dinner and they stayed on the terrace, in the light of the moon. Cleo had a hard time eating, she was still fighting tears, but she knew she had to eat, she was hungry and her baby needed some food. As soon as the leftovers were taken away, Marr looked at her and smiled, seeing how much she wanted to be closer to him.

"Come over here, kitten…' he invited her and opened his arms wide for her.

She looked at the lounge chair that they usually shared, but she hesitated. She didn't want to hurt him. His injuries were still too fresh to ignore.

"I don't want to hurt you…" she said, stopping herself from running into his arms.

"You will not. I need you close…" he added and the same second she joined him, cuddling into him carefully. "Much better…" he whispered closing his arms around her.

She couldn't control her tears anymore and hid her face in his chest. Marr held her closer and started to stroke her hair in slow motion, closing his eyes and fighting his own emotions.

"You saved my life, Cleo…I would be dead if it was not for you."

She heard his whisper but she couldn't talk, she was too busy crying. She had been afraid she was going to lose him, she was terrified at the thought that she will never see him again. Now, that he was outside of danger, she let free all her emotions, and tears.

"I don't think I was ever this afraid in my life…" she finally said a few seconds later.

"You, afraid? You looked like you had everything under control," Marr tried to make her feel better.

She shook her head and then she lifted her face to him.

"I was terrified…"

His kiss interrupted her and Cleo closed her eyes, happy. She missed him, she was grateful for every second they had together. Being so close to losing him made her realize how precious every second is.

"I still cannot believe that you are pregnant…" Marr said next and covered her abdomen with his hand.

She looked at it, and saw the bruises, remembering his broken finger. It seemed to be alright now.

"I would not lie to you…"

"I know, is just so unbelievable…Do you know how far along?"

"Doc said three weeks, give or take a couple of days," answered Cleo and she looked in his eyes. "Do you remember when I asked you for a baby?" continued Cleo.

"I will never forget that, ever!"

"I was already pregnant at the time…" she whispered smiling to him and indulging in his gold eyes.

"Kitten…"

Marr was overwhelmed by emotions, and he couldn't control them anymore. He was too close to losing everything and a plan started to form in his mind that evening. When Cleo shivered in the light breeze, Marr's arms tightened around her.

"You are cold…We should go inside."

Cleo nodded and jumped up from the chair the same second. Marr was moving slowly, and she saw him having some difficulty walking. Right away she was beside him, trying to help and Marr smiled at her. "I promise one day to return the favor." She giggled and only minutes later they were in their bed, between the golden, soft sheets.

Just as planned, the next morning Xander presented the Dark Council all the proof of what Darth Vythius had done. His plot killed Darth Khalyce and badly injured Darth Marr, and the facts could not be ignored. If he had still been alive, he would have had to accept a duel with Darth Marr, which everyone knew how would have ended. But he wasn't, he was killed in the process and not by a Sith Lord in a duel, but by Captain D'arc. When Darth Marr was conferenced in, they all were surprised to see him standing, even if he could not wear yet his known armored body suit. His injuries were still holding him back and he found them annoying, but he was wearing black robes and his mask. The five remaining members of the Dark Council agreed that Darth Khalyce's loss was going to affect their functions, but Darth Vythius absence will probably go unnoticed. However, even if they were not going to hold Captain D'arc responsible for the death of a Sith Lord, they wanted to talk to her. Marr had warned Cleo before and she was waiting in the next room, nervous, but knowing in her heart that she did the right thing. When he called her, she joined him in front of the holoterminal and stood by his side. As always, Cleo was wearing her leather suit and her hair up in the pigtails. She looked about half the size of Marr, but her attitude didn't go unnoticed.

"Captain D'arc…" spoke one of the Sith lords that she didn't knew and she looked at him. "You killed Darth Vythius in cold blood. Do you have anything to say?"

Cleo looked him in the eyes and answered without any hesitation.

"That sorry excuse for a Sith killed Darth Khalyce, a dear friend, he lured Darth Marr into a trap and nearly killed him too…I killed him, yes. I am not sorry that I killed him, just sorry that I didn't make him suffer just as much."

Behind his mask Marr smiled and Cleo saw Xander hiding his smile while the other Sith Lords looked at each other.

"I wish my wife would do for me what you have done for your husband..." was next to speak another one of them and Cleo remembered seeing him at their wedding.

"There will be no charges against you, Captain" Xander said next, not wanting to keep her worried any longer. "To be honest, I personally think you did us a favor…" he added and another Sith interrupted him.

"Too bad you are not a Sith…I would have probably nominate you for a seat in the Council."

Cleo tilted her head, relieved, and left the room. Only minutes later Marr joined her in their living area and threw his mask off, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you kitten!"


	43. Chapter 43

Marr recovered in the next few days, a lot faster than anyone would have believed, but a whole lot slower than he would have liked. He started to distance himself from the politics and only participated in the Dark Council meetings that had something to do with his role. He participated via holo, and started to avoid the rest of the high society on Dromund Kaas. A couple of months later, when he and Cleo moved to Ulton, their absence wasn't as noted as it would have been otherwise. He had promised himself that he would never, ever put any of his family in danger again. The Dark Council had their two new members in and everything was going smoothly. The peace with the republic also made it easy for Marr to take time off and only go when absolutely needed. Cleo was his main focus and every day, every second he was by her side, making sure she had everything she wanted, before she even knew she wanted it. Unfortunately her pregnancy was difficult and he felt guilty for making her go through everything.

That day he was again in a meeting via holo in their home office, while he could see Cleo outside, in the shade, on one of the lounges. He wanted to just be done and go join her, but the meeting was taking longer than he expected.

Cleo was relaxing in the shade, listening to the waves brushing against the sand and she smiled, remembering that morning. Marr had made a habit of kissing her belly every single morning, under the excuse that he had to let their baby know that he is loved. She touched her already visible bump and closed her eyes. Marr was spoiling her every day. Since he had found out she was pregnant he had bought her more jewelry than some shops had. That afternoon they had an appointment with her doctor, they were going to find out if it was a boy or a girl and she couldn't wait.

"I thought the meeting would never end," she heard him say while he joined her on the lounge.

"It was only a couple of hours…" Cleo said and looked at him confused.

"And that means it was an hour and fifty five minutes longer than I would have liked," answered Marr and kissed her the same second.

She giggled in his arms and looked in his eyes.

"Do you think I could have some chocolate?" she asked him.

"Of course, kitten!" Marr answered and was just getting ready to go get it for her when she stopped him.

"And maybe some of those pastries…" he smiled at her and waited, knowing already that she wasn't done.

"Anything else?" he insisted amused with a raised brow.

"Maybe some fresh berries…" Cleo added to the list, laughing, and Marr finally got up and started to walk towards the house.

"And some ice cream!" they both said at the same time and Cleo laughed again while Marr turned his head to see her. He loved to see her laugh.

Only about five minutes later a servant was bringing them a big tray with everything she had asked for and some extras that he knew she wouldn't say no to. When Cleo tried to get up so she could reach the tray, Marr stopped her and held her still in his arms. Next he motioned his right hand in front of her and she saw a piece of chocolate traveling through the air, straight to her.

"You are lucky Risse doesn't see you!" she said and opened her mouth, taking the chocolate and savoring it. She was having cravings all the time and they were always sweets, so Marr made sure they had plenty around for her.

"Do you want to bet that Xander does it too?"

His heart was filled with her, seeing her laugh and being happy was everything he wanted and he kept wondering how he had lived all those years without her in his life. His fingers went through her hair, in a long soft stroke. "Your hair is so long now…" he whispered and Cleo looked at him while she was thinking of the ice cream that was sitting in front of her.

"I know…I was thinking that maybe I should cut it…" she answered and looked at him. Cleo saw the way he looked at her and she got lost in the gold of his eyes again. She just couldn't help it.

"Up to you, but it makes for a better grip…" he whispered and his hand closed around her hair pulling her gently into a kiss that took her breath away.

"In that case…" was Cleo's turn to be playful and they both laughed. "Now…About that ice cream…" continued Cleo, and after more laughs, they shared it.

At the exact time of their appointment, Cleo and Marr walked into her doctor's office. It was a warm afternoon and the light breeze made it comfortable. The sound of the palm trees lightly moving was relaxing and Cleo looked over to the opened window.

The sensors were connected to her, and the scanner beeped a few times. Marr was as always beside her, holding her hand, one arm around her shoulders. They were both looking at the screen in front of them, when the doctor stopped the scan. There was movement, a lot of movement on the screen and Cleo squinted her eyes, confused.

"What are we looking at?" she asked.

The doctor smiled in her direction, but Marr noticed right away what they were looking at. His suspicions were now confirmed.

"Cleo…There are two of them…We are having twins." Cleo looked at Marr, confused, then doubtful. Next she turned to her doctor and saw him nod in agreement.

"That is right. You are going to have twins…A boy and a girl…Congratulations!" he explained to her and smiled. Immediately he left them alone, giving them some time and space to talk.

"How is that possible?" asked Cleo, still finding it hard to believe it.

"Perhaps because we love each other twice as much as anyone else, or that we have tried twice as hard as anyone else…" joked Marr and Cleo laughed.

"You are crazy!"

"For you…Only for you…" he whispered and took her in his arms, kissing her the same second.

When she got her breath back she pushed him away. "Stay away from me…Don't double them again…" was her turn to joke and he pulled her even closer.

"Kitten…A boy and a girl…" whispered Marr again and Cleo closed her eyes, letting her head on his chest. Late that night, in his arms, Cleo couldn't stop from thinking about their children. Marr was happier than ever and she just looked at him, letting herself fall again under the spell she had been under since the first time she saw his gold, bright eyes.

"We are going to need to come up with some names…Do you have any preference?" she asked him and Marr smiled kissing her forehead.

"Just one and it does not have to be, really…" he hesitated and Cleo looked at him surprised. She wasn't used to seeing him hesitant.

"What is it?" she insisted.

"Do you remember that I told you once that at some point, in my family, hundreds of years ago there was a prince…" he started, continuing to look into her eyes. Cleo nodded and he continued. "His name was Leo'Ren…"

"That is a beautiful name…I love it!" interrupted him Cleo right away.

"Are you sure?" insisted Marr and Cleo saw hope in his eyes.

"Positive. Leo'Ren…Sounds so powerful, caring and beautiful…" she whispered and Marr noticed her dreamy look.

"What about you? Do you have any preference?" he asked her, bringing her back to reality.

Cleo nodded a few times with a playful look in her eyes and Marr laughed. "What is it?"

"Arria…" she whispered in the dark, warm night and Marr's heart jumped the same instant.

Another month later they went to Dromund Kaas. It was going to be the last trip until their children were born, and they were planning to stay for about a month. They had both contacted friends, people they wanted to see or talk to, and to their surprise Clarisse and Xander brought Xollin there for the first time too. They were planning a nice dinner for that evening, since they were all there, and Marr let Cleo do whatever she wanted while he ran to Kaas City for a couple of hours. He had been working on a surprise for her, another one of a kind jewelry and he couldn't wait to see it. The aurodium arm cuff didn't disappoint him. The letters 'A C A L' were beautifully connected to each other all around. He rushed home and as soon as he threw his mask on the first chair in their living area, he saw her outside. Cleo had been planning the evening and she went for a short walk. Her twins were giving her a hard time and she was bigger than expected. Her doctor told her that is normal, especially under the given circumstances, where one or even both of them could have been pureblood hybrids. She was wearing the dress she had bought the day she found out she was pregnant, and Marr looked her, letting her image fill his heart, his mind, and imprint forever in his soul. With a smile that he couldn't contain, he walked to her and knelt in front of her.

"Ari…" she whispered, and placed her hands on his shoulders, between the spikes of his armored suit.

"I love you so much, Cleo." On his knees, Marr was almost as tall at her standing and Cleo looked in his eyes while his arms went around her round body. "You are so beautiful…" he whispered again and kissed her belly. The same second the movement inside her was felt by both of them and Marr let his forehead touch her belly. He stayed without moving for a few seconds, savoring that moment. The soft light of the sunset was shining in her platinum hair, making it look like gold flames and Marr rose on his feet, placing the cuff on her upper left arm.

"This is beautiful, thank you" said Cleo and she kissed him. At a closer look she noticed their initials all connected, wrapping around her arm her arm and she looked in his eyes. "And very thoughtful…" His kiss interrupted her and after they both got their breath back, Marr lifted her in his arms and went inside. He loved to carry her around in his arms and her pregnancy was the perfect excuse.

"Ari…"

"Mmm…"

"I love you too…' she whispered and he held her tighter, closer to him.

Later that night, after she fell asleep, Marr went into his meditation chamber. It was the only time he would meditate, not wanting to stay away from Cleo when she was awake. As soon as he lit the fires inside the cold and dark room, he looked around him. Marr felt comfortable, at home, in the darkness surrounding him and he closed his eyes letting himself merge into it. A couple of hours later he sensed his parents' presence.

"Must be important if you decided to show up," his voice echoed into the chamber and they both materialized in front of him.

"It is about your family…" spoke his father first and Marr looked at him with a deep crease between his brows. He had never forgiven his parents for not accepting Cleo.

"Since when do any of you care about my family?"

"Arien…We were wrong about your wife. She is indeed who you said she will be…She saved your life and she will kill the Emperor…" intervened his mother, trying to get him to listen to them.

"You just could not accept my choice. You had to disapprove of her!" yelled Marr at them and cut the air in front of him with anger.

"We approve now," insisted his mother.

"Too late," answered Marr and turned his back to them, his hands closed into fists.

"We came to warn you about your son…" spoke his father again after a few seconds and Marr returned to them quickly.

"What about him?"

"He will need you. Unlike your daughter, who will make you proud all by herself, he is going to need your guidance and attention."

"Stop talking in riddles! What is going to be wrong?" insisted Marr, frustrated with the cryptic massages.

"You should go to your wife…She needs you…She is in pain…" answered his mother and the same instant they both disappeared. Marr only hesitated one second, shook his head and rushed back to his bedroom.

Cleo was indeed in pain. She had woken up crying, in excruciating pain and call for him. When she didn't feel him beside her, she got scared and tried to go look for him, but she only made it out of the bed, collapsing on the thick, soft black rug. That was where Marr found her- crying, crunched on one side with her hands around the round belly.

"Cleo! What is wrong?" he asked right away, lifting her in his arms and gently placing her back into the comfortable bed. In his rush, he pulled the door opened and yelled at one of the guards to go get the medic before she even had a chance to say anything.

"It hurts so bad…Ari…I am afraid something is not right…Ugh…" she tried to explain him while he looked at the door already wondering why the medic is not there yet.

"Everything is going to be all right, kitten…I am here…I am sorry…I was in the meditation chamber…" another cry interrupted him and he looked at the door again. "How long does it take to get that medic? "he yelled to the other guard while he got in bed, behind her, holding her back against him.

She was most comfortable crouched and he was offering her the support she needed.

"Ari...' she called him and Marr wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"I am right here, kitten…Everything is going to be all right. I promise…"The same second her fingernails dug into his arm. She was holding on him tight.

"What is going on?" they both heard the medic rushing in their bedroom in less than a minute after Marr sent the guard after him.

"She is in pain…"answered Marr and the medic rushed to check.

A few short minutes later the pain had stopped and the medic had taught her to breathe slowly and deep anytime she feels pain. His suspicions were now reality and he had to tell them the truth.

"My Lady, remember what I told you when I confirmed that you were pregnant?"

Cleo looked at him with drying tears on her face and shook her head. She didn't, she only remembered how happy she was.

"I told you that is a good chance you would have to spend months in bed…Unfortunately, we are at that point. Your body is too fragile for this pregnancy, and you are having twins. It is too much for you, you will have to stay in bed…"

"All the time? I can't walk at all?" she interrupted him right away.

"As little as possible," he said and took out a portable scanner, connecting it to a screen. He ran it a few times over her and then stopped, showing the screen to her. Marr looked first from behind her and saw the babies moving.

"Your baby boy is almost twice the size of the girl…At this rate, we will be lucky if you can make it to seven months…"

Cleo looked at Marr scared and new tears filled her eyes.

"So what is the plan?" asked Marr calm, even if inside he was just as afraid as she was.

"You are already five and a half months, and if you avoid any effort at all, you might make it to seven…At that point we will have to take them out, or your daughter will not make it…" he explained to them quickly. "The children will both go in maturation chambers for the reminder of the time."

"Noo…" whispered Cleo and started to cry the same second.

"It is all right Cleo…It's going to be all right…' whispered Marr, closing his arms around her and nodding to the medic to leave them alone. Before he made it to the door, Marr stopped him one more time. "What about space travel?"

"I would not recommend it. It is a big risk…" he answered and after a short bow he left, closing the door behind him.

Cleo continued to cry in his arms, while Marr was holding her close to him. "Shh…It will be all right, kitten…Everything is going to be just fine…" he whispered her and buried his face in her hair.

In the next few days, Marr learned how to ease her pain under Clarisse's supervision. She had taught him a couple of simple and efficient techniques and for the first time Marr was capable to ease someone's pain instead of inflicting it. It was new to him and he discovered that it felt just as good saving Cleo's life instead of taking it. She spent all the next month and a half in bed, avoiding any effort, just as she was told, even if she was going insane. She could not wait to bring their children in the world and go back to a normal life. The first time Marr eased her pain she looked at him surprised, she couldn't believe it. Out of all people, him, Darth Marr, the most feared man of their times was gentle and caring, was taking away her pain. To her, it was the ultimate proof of his love, of what he was capable of doing for her. Once again she swore to find a way to stop his vision from becoming reality. She had to.

Clarisse rediscovered a whole new life, a whole new level of love with Xander. Being open with him, not hiding her feelings, her fears, had opened for her new doors and she embraced every new day, every new second with him and their son. Xollin was growing fast, he was healthy and she couldn't ask for anything more. Xander was just as happy, he knew that Clarisse was happy and it was all it mattered to him. Being so close to losing her made him understand exactly how much she meant to him. She was everything.

Xollin was just up from that day's afternoon nap, when Clarisse and Xander took him outside, by the lake and they both sat in the soft grass, letting him out of his carrier. They looked at him for a while, trying to catch blades of grass in his tiny hands, until Clarisse touched his head, over the scar.

"What would you say if we shaved his head?" she asked suddenly, and Xander's laugh echoed in the silent valley.

"Are you serious? He barely has three hairs…"

"And they are all on one side…Looks kind of funny…" Clarisse explained, smiling and tilting her head on one side. She had to admit that her idea sounded way better in her mind than when it came out.

"He is a baby, Clara. Nobody will even notice it…"

"I do…Every time I see him I remember…" she started to say but stopped, not able to continue.

Xander's arms closed around her the same second and pulled her close to him, lifting her face to him. "And if you shave his head you will forget?" came his question and Clarisse looked away. "Clara…" insisted Xander, turning her head back to him.

"No…But in a few days we are going to Dromund Kaas, people will see him…"

Xander shook his head slowly and smiled. Her idea wasn't entirely bad, just maybe a little unusual.

"He is going to be the most stylish baby Dromund Kaas had ever seen. Or at least make a fashion statement…' he added and they both laugh this time. "You are serious, you want to shave all his hair?" insisted Xander a few seconds later.

"Maybe not all…Just on the other side…Make it symmetric…" thought Clarisse out loud, continuing to run her hand over her son's head.

Xander tilted his head and try to imagine him. "He is going to definitely have the funkiest hair cut for his age," answered Xander and kissed his wife. The same day they shaved the hair on the other side of his head and both looked at him critically.

"Not bad at all…I like it." Clarisse was the first one to talk and she looked at Xander, waiting for his reaction.

'Makes him look older…tougher…" he started and Clarisse's laugh interrupted him.

"Tougher…He still is a baby…" she reminded him, but Xander continued to look at his son. Xollin looked back at him and when their eyes met the baby give his father a big smile. Xander couldn't resist and smiled at him, taking him in his arms. Clarisse felt the emotions around her the same instant and smiled, looking at them. She was so happy.

The first week after they returned from Dromund Kaas was their first anniversary. The three weeks spent on Dromund Kaas confirmed for both how much better they felt on Ulton and they couldn't wait to go back. If it wasn't for the complication Cleo was having with her twins, and Clarisse teaching Marr how to help her, they would have cut their stay short.

"You have never taught me any of that stuff you taught Marr… "said Xander that first night back home, in the privacy of their terrace.

"You don't need it, you have me."

Clarisse's answer made something inside Xander twist, become alive, and want her closer to him. His arms pulled her on his lap while she looked at him surprised. His deep emotions were stirring her own and her light hazel eyes got suddenly more sparkly. Xander couldn't ignore it not even if would have wanted too, and his kiss took her breath away the same instant.

"What was that for?" whispered Clarisse lost in his eyes after she got some thought back.

"You said I have you…I wanted to make sure I do…" answered Xander, caressing her jaw while still holding her face to him.

"And…do you?" she joked smiling happy.

"I have to work on it…You are still talking…" was his turn to answer and claimed her lips the same second. She surrendered to him, body and soul, there was nothing more she wanted than to be with him, to be his.

The day when Cleo and Marr's kids were born was just another perfect, sunny summer day. With Marr on one side and Clarisse on the other, Cleo closed her eyes and accepted the mask over her face. In only seconds she was out, under the effect of the anesthetic. The last thing she remembered was Marr's hand holding hers and Clarisse's calming waves. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were the golden eyes she loved so much looking at her. Marr finally let out a deep breath and smiled for the first time in hours.

"Welcome back, kitten…" he whispered kissing her and hugging her close to him.

"Ari…: she whispered, surprised to sense that he had been tense. "The twins…are they OK?" she asked right away.

'They are both fine…I was worried about you."

His answer was not what she expected. _Worried about me? Why? Were there any complications? How long have I been out? Feels like I have been asleep for days…_ she thought in only a second.

"Why? How long was I asleep?" she asked out loud, looking around her and noticing the lights were on.

"About twelve hours…" came Marr's answer and she panicked.

"What? Why? I thought Doc said three, four hours tops…"

"The assistant in charge gave you the wrong dose of anesthetic…" he answered her, continuing to hold her close, but his tone was harsh.

"Oh…I am sure was a mistake…"

"An unacceptable one! No worries, she is no longer working for us…" Cleo noticed right away his tone was even harsher than a few second ago and she looked at him quickly.

"Did you…" she asked afraid to finish the phrase.

"No, but I should have. She has been fired instead…" said Marr visibly unhappy about it, and right away Cleo knew that Clarisse must have been the one that stopped him from killing the poor assistant.

"Where are the twins? Can I see them?" she asked him, changing the subject.

Marr motioned his right arm and the divider on the other side of her bed moved to the side. Cleo saw Clarisse and Xander approaching, each holding one of them.

"They are not in the maturation chambers?" she asked and lifted her arms to them.

"I couldn't let my niece and nephew start their lives in some glass box…" answered Clarisse and placed the baby girl in her arms, while Xander did the same with the tiny baby boy.

Cleo's eyes instantly filled with tears at the sight of them, at the touch of her babies.

"Thank you, Risse…" whispered Cleo and the same second Marr wrapped his arms around all three of them.

"They are healthy and outside any danger." Clarisse's last comment stopped Cleo from asking her if they were OK, and she looked at them.

"They are so beautiful…and tiny…" she added and looked at Marr.

'Say hello to Leo'Ren and Arria…" he said and it was the first time Clarisse and Xander heard their names. They looked at each other smiling, and Xander wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Beautiful names…"whispered Clarisse looking at the new family with tears in her eyes. That moment she wanted to have another child, but unfortunately that was not an option. Xander felt her sadness the same instant and just pulled her closer to him, kissing her temple.

Cleo noticed right away the visible difference in size between the two of them. Leo'Ren was indeed almost twice as big at his sister. Next she saw his silver hair contrasting with the black one covering her daughter's head.

"She has your hair…" whispered Cleo and looked again at Marr, in his bright eyes. She could see how happy he was.

"And he has yours…Wait until they will open their eyes," he added, smiling at Cleo and kissing her lightly.

"Did you see them already?"

Marr didn't answer, just nodded at her and turned his attention to the children. He touched his daughter's cheek and only a few seconds later she woke up, opening her eyes. She had Cleo's green, cat like eyes and she smiled. Their son didn't delay and the second he opened his eyes Cleo took in a deep breath. Big, golden eyes were looking at the world around him.

"Ari…" she whispered choked by the tears that started to run down her face the same second.

"You have to admit, kitten…we make beautiful babies!" His words brought smiles all around the room.

Suddenly Cleo remembered who he was, and looked at him almost scared to ask. She had to know, even if he had told her that it didn't matter to him, she had to know.

"Are they…" she started her question with her eyes locked into Marr's.

"Arria is, Leo'Ren is force blind…At least for now…" he added, seeing Cleo's mix of fear, disappointment and hope that maybe he will be. "I have told you already that it does not matter to me. I love them, and I love you."

Cleo didn't say a word, just let her head rest on his chest, looking at their children. They were adorable and she could swear they were the most beautiful babies she had ever seen. Clarisse and Xander stayed with them for another hour, then they left straight to the spaceport. They wanted to go home, to their son, and didn't want to wait any longer. As soon as the nannies took the children to their rooms, Marr took Cleo in his arms and into their bedroom. She was surprised to feel like her old self, with no pain, to have her old body back so soon. When she hugged Clarisse before she left she remembered her whisper "You are welcome". At the time she didn't understand what she was referring to, she thought she was talking about the children, but the second Marr put her down in the shower, she had a suspicion.

"Wow…I feel surprisingly good…"

"That is because I asked my sister to heal you…" he answered her and kissed her the same instant.

"How much did she heal me, exactly?" insisted Cleo, her suspicion even stronger.

"All the way…" came his answer and Cleo knew exactly what he meant. She had missed him too.

After the shower, Cleo pulled one of robes on and walked back into the bedroom, expecting to see Marr waiting for her, but to her surprise he wasn't there. She ran into their son's room and found him there, feeding Arria, while Leo'Ren was getting his new diaper on and wrapped in a blanket. They each had their rooms, but Marr had brought their daughter in her brother's room for the time being, just so he could see them both at the same time. Cleo looked at him for a few seconds in silence. _If someone would have told me a couple of years ago that one day I will see Darth Marr feeding my children, I would have shot them and put them out of their misery…The most feared man in the galaxy, the man that killed so many, being a father…My children's father…_ That image was going to stay into her memory for the rest of her life. He was seated, in one of the comfortable, wide chairs, holding his little girl and feeding her the bottle with what she thought it had to be milk and formula. Every few seconds he was glancing to his son, and as soon as he was ready the nanny put him on Marr's lap. Cleo smiled and walked to him, with the intention to take her son and feed him as well, but Marr stopped her.

'Here, take Arria, she is lighter."

Cleo sat beside him, in the spacious chair and took her girl from his arms, while he took his son in his arms feeding him his bottle.

"This is so unreal…' whispered Cleo and looked at her husband.

"It is real, kitten. It is our life…" he said and smiled back to her.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _The saga is now continuing into the new story, "Peace- An Old Concept" and will take us into a new generation._**

 ** _I have to thank to my beta, M, I could have not done it without you, your support and kind words. Thank you, you are a real friend!_**

 ** _I want to take this opportunity and thank every one of you reading my story. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had just as much fun reading it._**

 ** _As always, your reviews have made my day every single time. I am grateful to have such loyal readers. Thank you again._**

 ** _I hope you will enjoy the new story just as much.  
_**


End file.
